Bedeviled
by raineylova93
Summary: Kenapa dari sekian banyak jenis Ayah di dunia ini, harus RAJA IBLIS yang jadi ayahnya! Kurang sempurna apalagi hidupnya? Punya Ibu seorang Peramal dengan segala hal-hal berbau klenik, ditambah Ayah seorang Raja Iblis. Lantas dirinya apa? Pewaris Takhta di Neraka? YANG BENAR SAJA! #Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol!Uke) with Slight Kaihun (Kai, Sehun!Uke)/DLDR,NO GS,Mpreg for uke #EXO #b1a4
1. Opening Page

**Bedeviled**

.

.

.

 **Ini hanya opening page (WAJIB BACA!)^^**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Sehun

 **Support Cast:** Chen (Chanyeol's best buddy), Lay a.k.a Yixing (cowok kutu buku yang naksir Chanyeol banget), Geng Jinyoung cs: Jinyoung, Sandeul, Baro, Baekhyun, Tao. (Another support cast akan muncul seiring dengan perkembangan Chapter).

 **Rating:** T (Yang akan nyerempet dikit ke M^^)

 **Genre :** Romance, School life, Fantasy, Supernatural, AU, OOC, Mpreg, Family, Friendship, Comedy dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Gaya penulisan sih tetep, cuman percakapannya akan menggunakan bahasa yang agak sedikit lebih formal. Tanpa gue-gue dan elo-elo hehe^^ Bukan apa-apa. Sekali-kali ganti suasana aja.^^

* * *

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Kenapa dari sekian banyak jenis Ayah di dunia ini, harus RAJA IBLIS yang jadi ayahnya?! Kurang sempurna apalagi hidupnya? Punya Mommy seorang Peramal dengan segala hal-hal berbau klenik, ditambah Daddy seorang Raja Iblis. Lantas dirinya apa? Pewaris Takhta di Neraka? YANG BENAR SAJA?! Belum lagi di usianya yang genap berusia tujuh belas, tiba-tiba punya kekuatan gaib bukanlah hal yang keren, guys. Beneran! Karena itu justru MALAPETAKA bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Masalahnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Chanyeol selalu menerjemahkan kata-katanya terlalu harfiah. Mulut pembawa bencana. Itu adalah julukan yang paling pantas buat Chanyeol. Semoga saja mulut pembawa bencananya itu tidak mengacaukan kehidupan asmaranya… eng… semoga.

* * *

 **Curhatan penulis:**

Hai haii! It's me again^^. Krisyeol and Kaihun fanatik. Jadi jangan heran kalo di ff-ff saya mereka akan selalu satu paket xD. Dan disini selain member dari EXO yang jadi pemerannya, ada juga member dari B1A4, boyband bias saya juga. Cuma bedanya kalo di ff sebelumnya mereka bersahabat, disini mereka jadi pemeran antagonis. Mereka adalah spesies mulut cabe alias geng musuh bebuyutannya Chanyeol xD. Dan mungkin jenis bully yang mereka lakukan hanya dengan bermodalkan kritik pedes aja. Maklum. Geng cabe.

Masih tetap dengan FF yaoi alias boyxboy karena jujur saya kurang suka dengan cerita GS! Alias genderswitch, lebih suka sama Yaoi. Maklum saya Fujoshi akut hahah. Jadi ceritanya kali ini MPREG lagi .

Biar lebih jelas, arti dari **Bedevil** sendiri menurut mbah google: Menyebabkan masalah/dampak/kesialan bagi seseorang atau sesuatu

* * *

 **Sedikit Bocoran:**

Kali ini cerita saya terinspirasi dari novel karangan Shani Petroff berjudul 'Bedeviled'. Jujur ini novel terjemahan kesukaan saya banget karena ceritanya unik dan gaya penulisannya Shani juga asik. Saya kan suka cerita2 yang unik dan nyeleneh xD!

Meskipun (bisa dibilang) remake, tapi gaya bahasa, penulisan, jalan cerita/alur dan para tokoh akan _sangat_ banyak mengalami perubahan sesuai dari apa yang ada di otak saya . Jadi saya bikin cerita ini bukan karena lagi kehabisan ide atau malas bikin cerita sendiri. ide sih banyak, tumplek blek di kepala. Tapi karena ini merupakan salah satu bacaan favorit saya, makanya jadi kebayang-bayang terus gimana kalo seandainya tokoh utamanya si Jerapah nyengir dan Angry bird jelmaan menara petromaks itu. Dan tentu saja yang jadi emaknya Chanyeol kali ini bias saya nomer dua di Exo, Sehun, terus yang jadi babenya Chanyeol alias si RAJA IBLIS adalah selamat untuk… Kim Jongin aka KAI! Horeee Kai jadi raja iblis!


	2. Prolog

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Sehun, Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

Tidak ada

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Namja yang sedang mencuci piring itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan tepat jam dua belas teng nanti malam usianya tujuh belas tahun. Yeah. Asiiik! Tau apa artinya itu? Itu artinya adalah kebebasan yang tidak bisa didapatkan bila kita berusia enam belas. Oke. Beneran, bagi Chanyeol menjadi tujuh belas itu asik! Majalah porno, film yang banyak adegan ciumannya, pergi kemanapun dengan siapapun sebebas hati, kondom…tau kan maksudnya? Hahaha! Becanda.

Tapi hal-hal semacam itu tidak akan terjadi bila kita mempunyai Ibu seorang ahli supranatural yang kolot dan sangat protektif. Ahli supranatural disini maksudnya adalah peramal rumahan jadul yang kerjanya duduk-duduk dibelakang bola aneh terbuat dari kaca, bukan yang sering wara-wiri di Tv dengan kamera infra merah dan alat pendeteksi hantu super canggih.

Kadang Chanyeol sendiri, sebagai anaknya, tidak mengerti manfaat apa yang didapatkan Sehun dari pekerjaan itu.

"Mama membantu orang banyak dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang-orang awam pada umumnya." Itulah alasan sok keren Sehun kalau ditanya kenapa dia lebih pilih jadi seorang peramal ketimbang Aktor drama musikal.

"Meledek ya? Mentang-mentang suara Mama ekstra datar begini."

Tuh kan. Malah tersinggung dia.

"Tapi Mama kan masih bisa lipsync. Cukup goyang pinggul dan hentak-hentakkan kaki jadilah aktor drama musikal. Yang penting kan tampang."

"Aku tidak tau darimana kau belajar itu, tapi biar kau cari sampai ke belahan dunia manapun, tidak ada aktor drama musikal yang lypsinc. Kecuali kalau kau ingin melihat Mama dipermalukan di depan umum."

"Apa salahnya? Kim Kadarshian sering dipermalukan di depan umum. Toh dia dan payudara berlemaknya masih bisa hidup juga. Miley Cyrus malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Toh dia masih tetap twerking meski banyak yang menghujat."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika mendengar anaknya, yang memiliki tubuh raksasa dan bersuara seperti om om paruh baya, melantur kacau seenak jidadnya, "Terkadang aku merasa kau ini bukan anakku."

WHAT?! Jawaban macam apa itu?!

"Jadi… aku ini pangeran yang tertukar?" tanya Chanyeol melotot hiperbolis. Ya. Chanyeol memang agak hiperbolis. Kadang-kadang. Meskipun menurut Chen, Chanyeol itu always hiperbolis. Yang apabila 'always' itu diterjemahkan menjadi 'setiap detik', katanya Chanyeol hiperbolis setiap detik. Enak saja! Darimana sih dia belajar itu? (mengutip kata-kata favorit Sehun).

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Kenapa malah jadi nyerempet kesana sih?" dengus Sehun sebal.

"Mama tuh yang duluan ngebahas masalah anak." Cibirnya, "Tapi beneran nih aku bukan anak Mama?" tanya Chanyeol masih takjub.

"Tentu saja kau itu anakku, bodoh!"

Wew… itu agak…

"Apa kita perlu melakukan tes urin bersama agar kau mempercayainya?" Sehun menyipitkan mata. Jujur saja Chanyeol paling tidak suka kalau dia sudah begitu. Sehun terlihat seperti akan melempar bola kristal menyala-nyalanya itu ke kepala Chanyeol. Eh, ngomong-ngomong… apa orang melakukan tes urin bersama untuk mengetahui keaslian hubungan darah? Bukankah itu dengan tes DNA?

"Ma, bukankah kita melakukan tes DNA untuk mengetahui apakah anak kita asli atau anak pungut?"

Sehun menjentikkan jari dengan senyum tertahan, "Tumben kau pintar!"

Hah? Jadi yang tadi pertanyaan ngetes doang?! "Terima kasih untuk tes dadakannya, Mamaku sayang." sindir Chanyeol pura-pura terkesan.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sehun kalem. Hari ini namja itu membuat pancake apel untuk sarapan pagi. And thank god meskipun ini weekend, tapi kali ini rumahnya tidak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing yang mengaku sebagai Klien Sehun. Mereka benar-benar membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak tenang di rumah sendiri. Oke. Ralat. Bukan orangnya yang membuat Chanyeol tidak tenang. Tapi permintaan mereka yang aneh-aneh. Dan itu semua berhubungan dengan ritual pemanggilan arwah dengan bola kaca konyol kesayangan Sehun. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti banyak 'tamu tak diundang lain' yang bakal berseliweran di rumah ini. Mulai dari roh yang penampilannya cantik dan rupawan, sampai yang buruk rupa dengan lidah menjulur-julur ke lantai dan bola mata yang berguling kesana-kemari.

Malah dulu lebih parah. Entah manusia macam apa yang sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk memanggil setan pembawa kepala. Bayangin aja, Chanyeol lagi enak-enakan baca komik di kamar dan tiba-tiba setan itu nongol dengan kepala berlumuran darah di tangannya. Horror kan?

Tapi kata Sehun itu arwah seorang pengacara yang mati karena kepalanya kelindes ban truck tronton. Dan klien yang datang waktu itu kebetulan Istri dari pengacara tersebut. Dia hanya ingin say 'hi' ke almarhum suaminya.

Ibu itu pasti kosong sekali sampai mau memanggil roh suaminya yang super duper seram itu. Sumpah! Chanyeol sampai susah tidur selama seminggu berturut-turut gara-gara 'orang' itu muncul seenak dengkul di kamarnya. Kata Sehun, sebagai wujud terima kasih karena telah dipertemukan oleh sang istri, dia ingin menyapa anak Sehun juga sekalian. Oke. Cara menyapa yang bagus. Sangat elegan. Sangat berkesan. Dan sangat… menyenangkan.

Well, Sehun memang peramal. Selain meramal nasib dan peruntungan seseorang dengan kartu tarot, dia juga menerima tugas 'sampingan' untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah orang mati melalui bola kristalnya. Dan biasanya klien Sehun selalu datang dengan request yang beragam. Mulai dari kasus yang berat sampai yang ringan. Seperti ingin dipertemukan dengan anaknya yang hilang dalam kecelakaan tragis pesawat, ingin dipertemukan dengan Ayahnya yang mati secara misterius di ruangan kerjanya, jadi dia bisa bertanya langsung ke sang Ayah siapa yang telah membunuhnya. Ada juga yang hanya mau sekedar say hello ke arwah nenek moyangnya yang mati puluhan tahun lalu, ada yang ingin dipertemukan dengan arwah anjing kesayangannya, ada yang ingin mengobrol untuk melepas kangen dengan arwah kedua orangtuanya, macam-macam deh pokoknya permintaan orang-orang itu.

Makanya Sehun selalu bilang dia membantu orang-orang dan berbuat mulia dengan cara yang berbeda. Sehun memang tidak pernah menyalahgunakan 'bakat' yang dia miliki. Dia menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang benar. Membantu orang bertemu kembali dengan anggota keluarganya yang telah lama mati atau hilang. Atau membantu muda-mudi yang tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan karena kekasihnya keburu mati duluan. Meskipun hanya beberapa menit saja. Karena kalau kelamaan takutnya arwah-arwah itu ogah balik dan terlanjur keenakan tinggal di rumah mereka. Kalaupun misalkan ada kasus yang agak melenceng, seperti dulu ada seorang remaja dari perkumpulan penyihir lovers ingin bertemu dengan arwah penyihir di masa lampau, Sehun dengan tegas menolaknya. Bukannya apa. Selain dia ragu apakah penyihir itu ada, takutnya juga dia akan salah memanggil roh penyihir jahat.

Kalau roh penyihir jahat, Chanyeol langsung keinget sama Batseeba. Ituloh setan barbar berwajah ancur di film Conjuring. Bayangkan jika arwah seperti itu yang dipanggil… bagaimana jadinya cerita ini?

Dan biasanya Sehun juga menetapkan kualifikasi atau persyaratan khusus bagi klien-klien dan requestnya. Jika kemungkinan besar kliennya adalah orang gak beres. Dia akan langsung menolaknya dengan berpura-pura bola kacanya lagi rusak dan belum sempat di servis. Ya emang sih alasan konyol, tapi buat orang awam yang gak tau sama sekali pasti bakal mempercayainya mentah-mentah. Dan kalau kliennya lolos kualifikasi tapi giliran permintannya yang nyeleneh dan berbahaya, Sehun akan memberikan seribu satu alasan logis yang intinya dia tidak bisa memanggil 'yang bersangkutan' karena takutnya justru akan menjadi 'penyakit' karena pasti susah disuruh 'pulang'.

Kayak pernah dulu ada kejadian, seorang nenek berusia lima puluhan datang dan minta dipanggilkan arwah cucu kesayangannya yang mati di dorong teman-temannya di lumpur hisap. Sehun sudah capek-capek melakukan ritual, eh ternyata arwah anak itu sangat mengganggu dan nakalnya minta ampun! Sehun sampai butuh waktu selama berhari-hari untuk membujuk anak itu agar mau kembali ke alamnya. Soalnya anak itu ogah pulang dan terus mengacaukan barang-barang di rumah ini. Seperti memecahkan selusin piring dan vas bunga, memindahkan tempat tidur Chanyeol ke atas genteng, menambahkan kumis dan kotoran gigi di semua foto Chanyeol, mengotori selimut Sehun dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang penuh lumpur, dan menjambak rambut Chanyeol tiap menit. Iya. Arwah anak itu sensi sama Chanyeol.

Makanya Sehun kalau mau menerima job dari orang, dia akan menanyakan dulu latar belakang si orang mati yang mau dipanggil ini. Kalau kira-kira waktu hidupnya gak beres, Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati sekali harus membatalkannya. Jujur saja sebagai paranormal dia malas berurusan dengan roh-roh pembawa bencana. Apalagi kalau roh itu sudah melakukan tindakan ekstrem seperti melempar pisau dan garpu ke muka. Nah. Berabe kan urusannya?

Bayaran? Yaah… beragam sih kalau udah bicara soal duit. Tergantung dari kesediaan dan keiklasan orang-orang itu, berapa dia mau menghargai jasa Sehun. Sehun kan bukan mata duitan, dia ogah pasang tarif.

Meskipun peramal dan paranormal, tampilan Sehun justru tidak mencirikan dua profesi itu sama sekali. Dia tidak memakai kalung tengkorak manusia di leher, tidak mengolesi matanya dengan arang pantat panci dan tidak menjadikan kain pel kumal sebagai jubah. Sehun justru terlihat seperti seorang namja beranak satu biasa dengan kemeja oversize dan celana rumahan. Tapi coba deh perhatikan kalau dia sudah duduk dibelakang bola anehnya itu, aura Sehun langsung berubah seketika. Membuat seluruh bulu kuduk merinding total. Apalagi kalau mulut Sehun sudah komat-kamit baca mantra, entah kenapa sepertinya rumah ini seperti diselubungi kabut tak kasat mata yang dikirim dari alam gaib.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun mau-mau saja melakukan pekerjaan tidak masuk di nalar manusia logis kayak gitu. Bukan. berarti Chanyeol logis sih, dia hanya… tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana seorang sarjana seperti Ibunya sudi melepas jabatan penting dan malah beralih profesi jadi semacam peramal. Dulu Sehun punya pekerjaan normal yang lebih 'manusiawi', dia dibagian marketing sebuah perusahaan swasta. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri Sehun sudah memiliki 'bakat khususnya' itu semenjak lahir. Dulu menjadi peramal hanya sebagai sampingan saja. Entah sejak kapan Sehun memilih keluar dan justru menjadikan pekerjaan ini sebagai profesi tetapnya. Tapi seingat Chanyeol, Sehun jadi makin terlarut dalam pekerjaannya seiring dengan usia Chanyeol yang bertambah. Saat Chanyeol enam belas tahun, Sehun betul-betul berhenti total dari pekerjaannya dan makin hobi memantrai rumah ini. Tidak hanya rumah yang dimantrai, Chanyeol pun juga ikut dimantrai. Tentu saja semacam mantra pelindung agar terbebas dari gangguan. Entah gangguan apa. Sehun hanya bilang jangan pernah lepaskan kalung di lehermu, jangan lupa minum susu yang Mommy mantrai, jangan lupa pasang itu di kelingkingmu, dan berbagai macam hal-hal klenik lainnya yang bikin Chanyeol gerah setengah mampus! Kalau Chanyeol menolak, Sehun pasti akan memaksanya dengan berbagai macam cara dan alasan agar Chanyeol mau memakai benda-benda aneh bin ajaib itu di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol suka? Tidak. Dia tidak suka. Itu aneh. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendapat predikat 'freak' dari teman-temannya di sekolah. Dulu dia sering jadi bahan bulan-bulanan waktu awal-awal semester. Tapi karena Chanyeol orangnya emang cuek dan lumayan kebal sindiran, jadi anak-anak itu bosan sendiri.

Oh…tidak. Tidak semua. Masih ada beberapa diantara mereka yang bertahan. Mereka itu adalah geng Jinyoung cs. Orang-orang yang merasa diri mereka paling penting sepanjang sejarah peradaban umat manusia. Chanyeol tidak suka mereka semua. Ralat. Kecuali satu, Kris wu. Cowok blasteran Kanada-Cina yang saat ini sedang Chanyeol taksir habis-habisan dan jadi idola namja-namja uke serta yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya. Dibandingkan yang lain, Kris ini beda. Dia tidak pernah melontarkan kalimat-kalimat dingin dan bernada kasar seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Kalau teman-temannya angkuh, merasa diri paling populer, cowok itu malah down to earth. Kris tidak segan-segan menggabungkan diri dengan gerombolan kutu buku atau mengobrolkan spare part, komputer, game, robot atau apa saja dengan para geek, yang dianggap para kaum borju, sebagai orang-orang 'pinggiran'. Selain itu, Kris terkenal sebagai cowok yang sangat cerdas diangkatannya. Nomer dua setelah Suho. Sudah cerdas, baik hati, ganteng, blasteran, kaya raya, gitaris pula.

Cowok ganteng yang serba bisa. Perfecto! Gak hanya menang di tampang doang. Makanya itu yang bikin Chanyeol makin kesengsem dan jatuh hati setengah hidup sama Kris. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa cowok keren selevel Kris bisa 'terjebak' dengan orang-orang kayak gitu yang bisanya hanya mengkritik dan mengkritik.

Kesimpulan Chanyeol, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama populer, berdompet tebal dan teman satu band.

"Ma." Panggil Chanyeol sambil mengunyah potongan pancakenya.

"Hm?" Sehun tidak menoleh dari majalah klenik langganannya. Tapi Chanyeol lebih suka menyebut majalah itu majalah dukun internasional. Dan sudah pasti isinya gak jauh dari hal-hal berbau perdukunan.

"Kapan sih aku berhenti dimantrai? Sebentar lagi aku tujuh belas tahun, Ma. Aku bisa jaga diri. Lihat badanku yang tinggi menjulang ini. Apa aku keliatan kayak bocah lemah yang baru di dorong sekali langsung kena epilepsi? Enggak kan?" tukas Chanyeol keki.

"Ukuran tubuh tidak menjamin seseorang aman atau tidaknya. Lagipula gangguan yang Mama maksud disini bukan gangguan dari makhluk halus kacangan biasa. Tapi gangguan dari…" Sehun selalu aja memotong omongannya kalau sudah ditanya soal gangguan yang kelak akan 'meneror' Chanyeol. Bikin penasaran aja!

"Dari apa sih, Ma? Kebiasaan suka bikin orang bingung." dengus Chanyeol bete.

"Gangguan dari…" Sehun masih terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Makhluk atau entah apapun namanya, yang jelas dia itu sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin kau temui di dunia ini."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Entah apapun? Dia? Sesuatu? Apa sih, Ma? Yang jelas dong! 'Dia' ini siapa?"

Sehun tampak salah tingkah. Bolak-balik melirik jam tangan. Seolah-olah jam tangan itu bisa membuatnya menghilang dalam sekejap dan terbebas dari pertanyaan beruntun Chanyeol.

"Dia itu… dia itu… pokoknya makhluk yang tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menampakkan diri. Dan tentu saja itu tidak akan kubiarkan! Selama aku masih berada di dunia ini!" tekad Sehun ala pejuang kemerdekaan.

Kenapa ya kok aura Sehun tiba-tiba berubah? Kenapa wajahnya mendadak mengeras dan serius begitu? Ekspresi wajah yang sama kalau Chanyeol bertanya soal kemana perginya sang ayah kandung? Pasalnya dari Chanyeol balita sampai sekarang, dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Ibunya. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingat sama sekali pernah dikunjungi seorang pria paruh baya yang mengaku dirinya 'Papa'. Tidak pernah. Malahan Sehun kalo ditanyain Chanyeol soal siapa ayahnya dan dimana dia sekarang, selalu dijawab dengan singkat, padat dan jutek. Sehun hanya pernah menceritakan kisah asmaranya satu kali.

Jadi Namja yang pernah dia nikahi itu dulu seorang dosen di kampusnya, sedangkan Sehun adalah mahasiswa 'kesayangan' dosen itu. Karena jumlah pertemuan mereka yang begitu intens, mengingat Sehun dulu sampai diangkat asisten segala, akhirnya timbul lah benih-benih cinta diantara dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Kemudian waktu Sehun selesai, pria itu langsung melamar dan menikahi Sehun. Hingga dua tahun kemudian mereka dikarunia satu anak laki-laki. Itulah Chanyeol. Namja yang telah tumbuh menjadi raksasa yang unyyu dan manis ini.

Sehun bilang awal rumah tangganya dulu baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya ada suatu konflik yang menyebabkan mereka harus pisah ranjang sampai sekarang. Waktu kedua orangtuanya bercerai, usia Chanyeol masih setahun. Masih merangkak-merangkak sambil pakai popok. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak ingat.

Nah konflik itu yang bersikeras tidak ingin diceritakan Sehun meskipun Chanyeol udah ngotot maksa sampai kayang, salto, sikap lilin dan jungkir balik segala.

"Lalu kapan Mama akan menjelaskannya? Aku sudah mau tujuh belas, Ma!" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Bisa gak sih jangan bawa-bawa umur? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tujuh belas? Justru disitulah yang Mama takutkan. Mama takut kau berusia tujuh belas tahun."

"Oke. Itu alasan paling lucu yang pernah aku dengar, Ma. Takut kalau aku berusia tujuh belas? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berusia tujuh belas?" serang Chanyeol seperti boomerang yang sukses bikin Sehun makin gelagapan.

"Pokoknya… Mama hanya…ehmm… cemas. Sudah ya, Mama mau jemput temen sekalian beli kue ulang tahunmu dulu. Byee!" Sehun buru-buru melarikan diri sebelum Chanyeol sempat buka mulut untuk protes.

Menyebalkan! Selalu memantrai ini itu tanpa mau memberi tau apa alasannya. Jangan harap dia mau dibegitukan terus. Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan tujuh belas? Dia sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi. Sudah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti menjadi Mommy's Little boy.

.

.

.

.

"Maa, apa kalimat 'Hombala-hombala' ada dalam mantramu?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan mata ngantuk. Satu tangannya menopang dagu dan tangan lain memegang korek api, siap-siap buat nyalain lilin kalau jarum jam sudah menunjuk tepat ke angka dua belas nanti.

Beginilah tiap tahun. Ulang tahun kecil-kecilan. Hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun. Tadinya Chanyeol mengundang Chen juga sih, tapi sayang sahabatnya itu lagi ada acara keluarga. Ya udah. Terserah. Dua orang aja cukup.

"Kalau 'Palaluleoleonticus Erectus Javanicus'?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Chan. Darimana sih kau belajar itu? Lagipula Javanicus itu nama belakang spesies manusia purba. Kau ini asal ceplos aja!"

"Kalau 'Hompimpah alay lu homgambreng'?" tanya Chanyeol dengan posisi dan muka ngantuk yang sama. Sebenarnya daritadi Sehun nyuruh anaknya itu kasih tebak-tebakan lucu biar mereka terjaga sampai jam dua belas. Tapi Chanyeol malah menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Malah membuat Sehun semakin ngantuk dan ingin segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Apa barusan kau mengataiku alay?" tanya Sehun yang udah teler parah gitu masih sempet-sempetnya tersinggung.

"Enggak kok, Ma. Siapa yang ngatain? Itu kan cuma perasaanmu saja." Hoaaaahmmm! Chanyeol menguap kelebaran ala monster kuda nil.

"Jangan lebar-lebar, nanti kue mu terhisap."

Chanyeol mencibir manyun, "Biarin. Toh, Mama juga gak mau aku berusia tujuh belas."

"Kau tetap akan berusia tujuh belas tanpa kue mu, Chan."

Chanyeol nyengir. Oh iya ya.

Tilililit tilililit… kira-kira begitulah bunyi alarm hape Chanyeol.

"Yess! Sudah saatnya!" seru Chanyeol terlonjak bangun sambil tepuk tangan antusias, "Ayo, Ma. Cepat nyalakan!"

Sehun membakar tujuh belas lilin diatas kue dengan perasaan cemas dan gundah gulana. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Sehun sadar dia tidak bisa menolak takdir. Takdir yang sudah digariskan sejak lama untuk keturunannya. Takdir yang terjadi sebagai 'buah' dari kecerobohannya mencintai Pria yang salah. Pria yang justru membuat kehidupannya berubah drastis seperti sekarang ini. Lagian emang dia sendiri sih yang salah, main kepincut aja sama tampang. Lihat sekarang akibatnya? Dia bertindak seperti orang gila, duduk dibelakang bola, berbicara dengan orang mati, berkeliling rumah sambil membacakan mantra. Semua itu dia lakukan demi apa? Demi melindungi anak semata wayangnya. Chanyeol.

"Aku tiup ya, Ma? Satu… dua… tiga!" Pfuuuh! Chanyeol cuma niup taplak meja karena kuenya keburu ditarik sama Sehun. Sial. Padahal dia monyongnya sudah maksimal begini. Saking maksimalnya, sampai Chanyeol kentut sedikit.

"Tunggu dulu! Tidak ingin mengucapkan permohonan atau semacamnya?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum yang terkesan aneh dan maksa banget.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut curiga, "Ma… kau hanya ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu kan?"

"Mengulur apanya?" Sehun pura-pura idiot.

Chanyeol terdiam lamaaa sekali. Ada sekitar tiga menit. Sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas menyerah, "Ya sudah. Lagipula aku sudah tujuh belas tanpa kue bodoh dan lilin bodoh."

Sehun melongo. Duh. Iya ya. Chanyeol kan sudah tujuh belas tahun hari ini. HARI INI. SEKARANG!?

Tuhan…

Kenapa jantung Sehun berdebar heboh begini?

"Em..baiklah, ini kue mu. Silahkan tiup. Kau benar. Kau tetap tujuh belas tanpa lilin dan kue." Sehun pasrah dan menyorong kuenya kembali kehadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat Mamanya sudah berlapang dada menerima anaknya kini telah beranjak dewasa. Namja bersurai coklat terang itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata, membuat permohonan dalam hati.

 _Tuhan. Semoga Kris Wu, siswa senior sekaligus namja paling tampan dan tenar di kelas dua belas, bersedia menjadi pacarku. Oke. Becanda. Tapi kalau beneran juga gak apa-apa sih, Tuhan. Semoga kau sudi mengabulkan permohonan pertamaku di usiaku yang ketujuh belas ini. Amin._

Setelah selesai berdoa, Chanyeol langsung meniup lilin-lilin di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pfuuuuh!

JRENG-JRENG! Mendadak semuanya gelap gulita. Seluruh lampu di rumah ini padam tanpa sebab. Bahkan lilin diatas meja makan juga ikut padam dengan sendirinya.

"Ma, apa aku niupnya terlalu kencang? Kenapa lilin itu padam juga?" tanya Chanyeol mulai merasa merinding-merinding gak enak dibagian tengkuk, "Atau jangan bilang ini salah satu kerjaan arwah-arwah tolol itu?"

"Sssst! Jangan sebut 'mereka' tolol. Mama tidak memanggil apapun. Lagipula tidak ada yang…" Sehun tiba-tiba bungkam.

"Ma? Ma? Kok diem? Ma? Mama!" panggil Chanyeol panik. Masalahnya ini gelap banget dan dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali suara nyamuk yang mulai terbang mondar-mandir di sekelilingnya. Mencari tempat mendarat yang paling strategis di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sstt! Jangan kemana-mana. Mama mau ambil lilin dulu di dapur." tukas Sehun dalam kegelapan.

"Lho? Lho?! Kok ke dapur?! Jangan tinggalin aku, Ma!" Chanyeol belingsatan panik sambil menahan tangan Sehun. Bagaimana kalau ini beneran ulah salah satu makhluk-makhluk jelek itu? Bagaimana jika ada yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mukanya?! Bagaimana jika dia keburu tewas dicekek salah satu dari mereka sebelum impiannya sempat terkabul?!

"Goddamnit! Aku hanya pergi sejauh sepuluh langkah. Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah aku akan pergi liburan di Hawaii? Kau itu sekarang tujuh belas tahun, ingat?"

Huh. Pake bawa-bawa umur segala.

Sehun beranjak dari kursi, "Duduk dan tunggu. Aku hanya ingin mengecek saklar, mungkin ada kabelnya yang korslet atau apa. Kau tunggu disini ya? Ini tidak akan lama."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Begitu sadar Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, buru-buru dia menyahut, "Oke." Meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya Chanyeol dilanda cemas akut.

"Nah, jangan kemana-mana. Oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, "Oke."

Dengan bermodalkan korek api kecil, Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya di kegelapan. Satu tangannya meraba-raba kedepan agar tidak menabrak sesuatu atau 'seseorang'.

Becanda. Tidak ada 'seseorang' disini. Hanya mereka berdua. Iya kan?

Sementara Chanyeol menunggu di meja makan sambil celingukan kesana-kemari.

"Ma, Mama…cepat kembali…perasaanku tidak enak…" gumam Chanyeol yang keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran. Antara merasa kepanasan dan merinding hebat. Sumpah. Dia belum merasa pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah sering diperlihatkan wujud 'makhluk-makhluk' itu, tapi dia belum pernah merinding sehebat ini. Siapa ya yang ada dibelakangnya? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan dia daritadi?

"Maaa! Sudah beluuum?" pekik Chanyeol dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Sabaar! Sebentar lagi!" balas Sehun dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol mendesis. Ayolah. Cepat. Cepat. Cepat…

"Yak! Sudah!"

Tepat di detik saat lampu kembali terang benderang, Chanyeol melihat ada seonggok kepala berkulit tan nyengir diatas kue tartnya. Dan kepala nyengir itu berkata:

"HALOO, NAK! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Chanyeol pun pingsan seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: So… this is my next future project^^. Karena ff yang Uke-uke absurd juga udah mulai jalan. Jadi gantian saya menandai ini sebagai 'Coming soon'.**

 **Kesan, pesan, saran, atau apapun, silahkan kirim aja :D. Asal jangan ngebash dan menjudge. Oke? Meskipun basic ceritanya terinspirasi dari novel yang asli, tapi jujur aja scene diatas MURNI saya karang sendiri xD. Dan gak tau kenapa tanpa sadar langsung nyerempet ke horror (;-,-).**

 **Jadi FF ini nantinya tentang Jongin si jelmaan Lucipreet dan Sehun si Mamah Loreng, serta anak mereka Chanyeol jerapah setengah iblis dan gebetan idolanya Abang Kris gitaris tambal band… oke, band aja gak pake 'tambal'. Maap. Heheh.**

 **Meskipun di prolog ini kebanyakan ngemeng masalah asal usul dan latar belakang para tokohnya, semoga pembaca gak bosen ya hehe^^**

 **Oke. Cukup sekian ;). Leave your comment bagi yang bersedia :D. Dan semoga bisa sabar menunggu dikarenakan kesibukan saya yang tak menentu. Maklum. Mahasiswa semester bontot.**

 **This is just for fun. So, don't take it personally ;). Kalo kata abang GD: Why so serious? xD**

 **#RnR plz ;)?**


	3. Chapter 1: DEVIL is my DAD?

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kris

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Tao, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Baro

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – DEVIL is…my DAD?!  
**

" **Jika sedang kesal, Mamaku selalu mengumpat: 'Papamu itu IBLIS!'. Kukira itu cuma umpatan biasa. Ternyata…dia beneran IBLIS. Secara harfiah."**

* * *

Jika saja ini film kartun, bola mata Sehun pasti sudah berguling keluar dari sarangnya.

Gimana gak kaget coba lihat anak semata wayangnya pingsan di depan kue ulang tahunnya sendiri?! Sudah begitu ada kepala makhluk yang paling tidak ingin dia temui diatas kue ultah Chanyeol, makin double double lah shocknya Sehun.

"JONGIN! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI?!" pekik Sehun menggelegar.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk putraku. Memang tidak boleh?" Jawab Kai super santai dan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Itu yang kau sebut dengan 'mengucapkan'?" tunjuk Sehun ke Chanyeol yang sedang tergeletak pasrah di lantai.

"Well, tadi aku sudah bilang "Selamat ulang tahun, Nak!". Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa pingsan. Mungkin dia terlalu kaget melihat ayahnya setampan ini. Hahaha…AWW! Hei! Aku ini raja iblis, berhentilah menjitak kepalaku!" protes Kai sambil melotot tak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau kau ini raja iblis kek, raja lele kek! Pokoknya cepat pergi!" usir Sehun balas melotot berang.

"Masa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi anak istriku sendiri?" tanya Kai mode melas.

Sehun memicingkan mata sengit, "Mengunjungi? Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan mengunjungi namanya. Kau mengagetkan anakku dengan cara tolol lalu membuatnya pingsan di hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu! Dan kau masih berani mengklaim dirimu sebagai 'Ayah'?"

Kai menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku pergi. Puas?" _Cring!_ Kepala Kai pun lenyap dalam sekejap.

Begitu dipastikan hama pengganggu itu tidak muncul lagi, Sehun segera berlutut dan menepuk-nepuk panik kedua pipi Chanyeol, "Chan? Chaan? Hei… kau bisa dengar suaraku? Chan, ayolah nak! Jangan bikin aku cemas. Duhh. Awas saja iblis tan jelek itu!" geram Sehun dongkol.

Ting tong…

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Siapa sih yang berkunjung ke rumahnya tengah malam begini? Pasti orang-orang desperate itu lagi. Padahal Sehun sengaja menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'MAAF HARI INI LIBUR' pake mode bold, italic, underline, huruf kapital dan lima tanda seru sekaligus, yang intinya hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Masih ada aja yang ngotot!

Sehun mengabaikan suara bel di pintu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun membopong tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian dia dudukkan tubuh lunglai nan berat anaknya kembali ke kursi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong!

Sehun mendengus keras. Dasar kepala batu! Apa orang itu tidak lihat tulisan yang ada di pintu? Atau memang gak bisa baca?

TingTongTingTongTingTongTingTong! Bunyi bel pintu semakin beringas.

Erggghhhh… Siapapun manusia nekat yang berani melancarkan serangan bel bertubi-tubi di rumahnya, bakal Sehun damprat habis-habisan sampai orang itu gak bisa berkutik!

Sehun membuka handel pintu dengan gerakan ingin mematahkan leher orang dan langsung melotot kaget melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"JONGIN!? Bukankah sudah kusuruh pergi?! Kenapa masih datang lagi?!" bentak Sehun jengkel.

"Memangnya tadi kau menyuruhku pergi? Aku tidak ingat tadi ada kata 'pergi' dalam kalimatmu." Jawab Kai tetap dengan muka lempeng minta ditaboknya.

Sehun menggaruk wajahnya frustasi. Kenapa sih dulu dia bego banget bisa kepincut sama iblis idiot ini?

"Kau tadi cuma bilang begini: 'Mengunjungi? Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan mengunjungi namanya. Kau mengagetkan anakku dengan cara tolol lalu membuatnya pingsan di hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu! Dan kau masih berani mengklaim dirimu sebagai Ayah?'." Kai merubah suaranya menjadi suara Sehun lengkap dengan ekspresinya segala, "Hanya itu yang kau katakan. Mana? Gak ada kata 'pergi' kan?"

Plak! Sehun menepuk jidatnya keras sekali, tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu hembuskan. Sabarr… sabarrr…

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan sorot menantang, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang pergi. P-E-R-G-I. Pergi! Sudah jelas?"

"Kau sudah berkali-kali menyuruhku pergi, Hun. Dulu aku masih bisa mentolerirnya. Sekarang tidak. Sesuai perjanjian, jika Chanyeol resmi menapaki usia dewasanya, aku akan kembali dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu." tagih Kai mulai membahas perjanjian yang mereka ikrarkan sebelum berpisah dulu.

Mata Sehun menyipit tidak suka, ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin dan penuh kebencian, "Oh ya? Melanjutkan apa?"

Kai mengedikkan bahu, "Yeah… kau tahu… mengambil peranku kembali. Menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah yang sesungguhnya. Bukan yang hanya bisa mengawasinya dengan cara menyamar menjadi apa saja. Aku bahkan nyaris diciduk polisi gara-gara menyamar jadi pengemis di jalan, tau!" tukas Kai tiba-tiba curhat.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Itu bukan urusanku. Sudah ya? Sampai jumpa!"

BLAMM! Sehun membanting pintu keras-keras di depan wajah Kai.

Sehun tau percuma saja dia menghalangi Kai, karena tiba-tiba saja muka pria itu nongol di layar Tv-nya, "Hun… ayolahh… kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Masa sih kau ingkar janji?"

Sehun mematikan Tv lalu melempar remotenya ke sofa, "Ingkar janji? Memangnya kapan aku berjanji? Itu kan janji yang kau ucapkan sepihak!"

Kai jadi penampakan di lukisan Monalisa, "Iya, tapi kan kau sudah bilang 'iya' waktu itu. Lagipula sebesar apapun rasa bencimu, aku ini masih tetap ayah kandungnya."

Sehun membalik lukisan itu menghadap tembok, "Aku bilang 'iya', supaya kau cepat-cepat pergi dan lenyap dari rumah ini. Bukan karena setuju."

Kai berenang-renang di dalam aquarium bareng ikan koi, "Park Sehun, dengar, mungkin aku tidak bisa pensiun dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi aku sedang berusaha oke? Aku sedang—WAAH! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Turunkan aku! Turunkan!" Kai memberontak karena telunjuk dan jempol raksasa Sehun menariknya keluar dari aquarium.

"Dengan senang hati." Sehun menurunkan Kai di tong sampah.

Begitu masuk ke ruang keluarga, Sehun kembali terperanjat menemukan kepala Kai telah menggantikan kepala banteng yang terpajang di tembok.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari pengganti. Kau tau kan tidak mudah mencari pengganti untuk 'pekerjaan' ini?"

Sehun mendengus acuh dan jalan terus menuju ke ruang makan, "Bullshit! Aku sudah mendengar itu milyaran kali!"

Sekarang Kai nangkring di bahunya Sehun, "Oh… ayolaah, kau membuatku gila dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu! Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Makanya sambil mencari aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu luangku bersama dengan Chanyeol."

Sehun menyentil Kai mini jauh-jauh. Setelah itu dia memapah tubuh lunglai Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya. Sehun tidak aneh dan kaget lagi dengan kebiasaan Kai yang selalu muncul dimanapun dan kapapun sesuka hatinya. Dia itu kan iblis. Ingat?

Merasa kesal diabaikan terus-menerus, Kai akhirnya gerah juga. Dia merubah dirinya kembali ke ukuran normal terus muncul secara mendadak di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menatap tanpa minat wajah didepannya, "Minggir."

Bukannya manut dan cepat-cepat menyingkir, Kai malah menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan membuat namja itu lenyap entah kemana.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia sudah kupindahkan ke tempat tidur." jawab Kai sebelum Sehun sempat mangap protes.

"Tidak ada menyuruhmu melakukan itu." tandas Sehun tidak merasa terkesan sama sekali.

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mantan istrinya ini tidak berubah juga ternyata. Tua-tua keladi. Makin tua makin menjadi-jadi kepala batunya.

"Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol." pinta Kai pantang mundur menuntut hak asuh anaknya.

"Supaya apa? Supaya kau bisa membawanya ke neraka untuk dijadikan pengganti, iya kan?" tuduh Sehun.

"Siapa yang akan dibawa ke neraka?"

Kai dan Sehun serentak menoleh dan kompak melotot melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Yang paling kentara sih ekspresi bingung dan kagetnya.

"Lalu orang ini siapa?" telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke Kai, "Kenapa dia muncul di kue tartku, Ma?"

Sehun malah tidak bereaksi saking bingungnya mau menjawab apa. Namja itu mematung dan hanya melirik gusar Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian.

Melihat Sehun hanya diam terpaku, Kai seketika melangkah mantab mendekati putranya yang ternyata berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Sekaranglah waktunya dia 'beraksi'.

"Park Chanyeol..oh bukan, maksudku, Kim Chanyeol. Dengar ini baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. Kepengen protes. Orang bermuka nyebelin ini siapa ya? Tiba-tiba nongol dan mengganti marga seenaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini Ayah kandungmu."

Chanyeol melongo takjub. Speechless.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Papa'."

WHAT?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Aku anak iblis?

AKU? ANAK IBLIS?!

Dan orang yang duduk di depanku dan mengaku dirinya Raja iblis sang penguasa kegelapan ini adalah Ayahku? AYAHKU?!

"Chan…?"

Jadi apa ya inti cerita Sehun hari ini?

Oh iya. Sehun kali ini rela menceritakan versi lengkapnya soal Pria yang ngotot minta dipanggil 'Papa' itu. Jadi mereka dulu berpisah karena Sehun baru mengetahui ternyata pria bernama Kai ini bukan manusia pada umumnya. Bukan laki-laki biasa seperti yang dia kira selama ini. Dan itupun Sehun mengetahuinya baru setahun kemudian setelah Chanyeol terlahir ke dunia dan masih lucu-lucunya. Saat itu Sehun tidak sengaja memergoki Kai sedang menunaikan tugasnya. Menggoda umat manusia. Dan umat manusia yang sedang sial pada saat itu adalah sepasang suami-istri di depan toko roti. Kai mengadu domba mereka sampai mereka bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya melontarkan kalimat 'KITA CERAI!'.

Naasnya, setelah itu Kai dan Sehun juga bertengkar hebat. Sehun yang merasa dirinya telah ditipu mentah-mentah mengancam minta diceraikan kalau dia tidak berubah juga. Kai yang ketakutan berjanji akan pensiun dari pekerjaannya dan melepas semua kekuatannya untuk dilimpahkan kepada 'orang' lain yang bersedia. Tapi sepertinya itu cuma janji-janji palsu. Bukannya ditepati, Kai malah makin gencar menggoda manusia-manusia malang lain. Barulah Sehun tau belakangan setelah diam-diam membaca catatan harian Kai, bahwa misi namja itu menyamar sebagai manusia dan berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat untuk lebih memudahkan misi menyesatkannya dengan mendekati orang-orang secara face-to-face alias langsung, katanya lebih ngefek dibandingkan menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata yang dalam hal ini adalah iblis.

Karena takut Kai justru akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi perkembangan mental sang anak, akhirnya Sehun beneran melayangkan surat cerai ke depan hidung Kai. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pisah, Kai berjanji akan kembali lagi saat usia Chanyeol genap menginjak tujuh belas tahun, dimana seorang anak baru gede alias abege mencapai usia kedewasaannya. Dan karena sekarang Chanyeol telah berusia tujuh belas, Kai datang lagi untuk menepati janjinya. Untuk turut ambil andil dalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Menjadi seorang 'Ayah'.

Sekali lagi Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah melongo dan tak berkedip Chanyeol, "Chaaan? Bumi memanggilmu."

Akhirnya Chanyeol berkedip, "Ma… itu serius kan? Gak ngarang?"

Hampir saja Sehun kelepasan menepak jidat Chanyeol keras-keras. Gila aja dia udah berbusa-busa cerita serius malah dikira ngarang!

Sehun mendengus, "Dulu kau selalu memaksa Mama untuk bercerita kan? Nah sekarang lihatlah sendiri. Buktinya sudah ada di depan matamu." tunjuk Sehun ke Kai. Yang ditunjuk malah nyengir idiot sambil berdadah-dadah ria.

Badut! Dilihat dari sisi manapun Kai ini tidak mencerminkan seorang iblis sama sekali. Tidak seperti bayangan Chanyeol selama ini. Kai tidak memiliki tanduk warna merah, badan berwarna merah, gigi runcing berwarna merah, sayap merah, dan ekor berbentuk tanda panah yang warnanya juga merah. Pokoknya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala tidak mencirikan iblis sama sekali! Fisik Kai benar-benar seorang manusia. Kai juga tidak bawa-bawa garpu raksasa yang sering dipakai untuk menusuk-nusuk pantat orang.

Iblis dengan setelan jas rapi, celana kain, sepatu flantofel mengkilap dan topi fedora hitam. Itulah Kai. Iblis yang necis. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan a.k.a lucifer.

"Jadi… tidak ada pesta penyambutan, cipika-cipiki atau semacamnya?" tanya Kai tanpa beban.

BYURR! Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan menyiramkan air, yang disinyalir sebagai holly water, ke puncak kepala Kai.

"Itu pesta penyambutanmu!"

Bukannya menggelepar-gelepar di lantai sambil berteriak 'PANAAAS!', Kai malah santai mengelap mukanya pake tisu.

"Seriously? Itu air suci? Kenapa rasanya seperti air putih biasa?" tanya Kai dengan seringai meledek.

Kurang ajar!

Sekali lagi Sehun menyiramkan air mantra dari botol kecil yang selalu dia kantongi kemana-mana. Kalau tadi di kepala, sekarang di dada.

"Waah… segarnya! Lagi dong lagi?" Kai tepuk tangan minta tambah.

Chanyeol dan Sehun melongo kompak. Padahal kalau setan-setan biasa disiram air itu akan langsung menghilang seperti gelembung balon yang dipecahkan pakai jarum. Rupanya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kai.

Kai menatap balik Sehun dengan tatapan 'Cuma segitu kemampuanmu?'.

"Sepertinya kau harus bertapa di gua kelelawar selama seribu tahun lagi biar mantramu itu mempan untukku."

Sehun berdecih emosi dengan kedua tangan terkepal geram. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau direndahkan begitu? Baiklah. Kalau air suci tidak mempan. Bagaimana dengan ini?

Sehun meraih toples berisi serbuk yang terbuat dari campuran: bawang putih, jahe, merica, bambu kuning dan daun kelor. Dia ambil segenggam serbuk itu di tangannya terus dia lempar ke muka Kai.

"Rasakan ini!"

Berhasil! Sekarang Kai berteriak kalap sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"PERIIH! MATAKU KELILIPAAN!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali dibuat tercengang. Jadi teriak-teriak gitu bukan karena kepanasan? Tapi karena kelilipan? Wonderful. Kai benar-benar sukses melecehkan Sehun hari ini. Itu sama aja secara gak langsung menghina Sehun telah gagal sebagai dukun sakti. Lihat saja. Mantra dan benda-benda klenik buatannya gak ada yang mempan untuk Kai.

Habis menjerti-jerit heboh gak karuan, Kai langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah.

"Tertipu! Yes kalian tertipu! Hahahaha! Bagaimana? Kalian kaget kan? Kaget kan? Rupanya aku berbakat sebagai aktor. Tau begitu dulu aku melamar sebagai bintang film saja."

Chanyeol yang tadinya masih berada dalam taraf kaget shock dan gak nyangka, sekarang mulai ikutan geram melihat tingkah songong Kai. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Sudah narsis, kepedean tingkat tinggi, Iblis pula! Kenapa harus makhluk seperti ini sih yang jadi ayahnya?!

Chanyeol meraih bantal sofa paling besar di dekatnya lalu memukulkannya secara beringas ke kepala Kai. "Pergilah! Pergi sana! Aku tidak butuh seorang Ayah!"

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajah, kelabakan sendiri menangkis serangan brutal Chanyeol, "Aw! Aduh! Chan..Chanyeol! Dengar, aku hanya bercanda, oke? Aw! Aw! Hentikan! Kenapa selera humor kalian jelek semua sih?!"

BAKBUKBAKBUK! Chanyeol makin gencar memukuli kepala Kai pake bantal, "Pergi! Pergi! PERGI!"

 _Cring!_ Kai si iblis tengil lenyap secara misterius.

Chanyeol sampai ngos-ngosan sendiri saking semangatnya tadi menggebuki kepala Kai. Namja itu jatuh terduduk di sofa dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, "Dia… hhh…sudah..hhh.. pergi."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak akan pergi. Dia bisa kembali lagi kapanpun."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sangsi.

Sehun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Menatap lekat-lekat dua mata onyx Chanyeol dengan raut super serius lalu menangkup dua pipi tembem Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, "Chan, dengarkan aku. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau percaya dan tergiur dengan tawaran apapun yang dia katakan. Ingat-itu-baik-baik!" Ujar Sehun lamat dan penuh penekanan, seperti sedang mencoba menghipnotis Chanyeol, "Dia adalah Iblis! I-B-L-I-S. Dan kau tau kan bagaimana licik dan lihainya mereka menggoda kita?"

Kepala Chanyeol naik turun manggut-manggut dalam dekapan tangan Sehun.

"Mama tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mendengarkan pria itu. Apalagi menuruti kata-katanya. Mama tidak mau kau terjerumus kedalam sesuatu yang salah. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga mengerti kenapa Mama dulu menceraikan dia."

"Berjanjilah, Chanyeol. Berjanjilah pada Mama kau tidak akan menuruti dia. Kau tidak mau membuat Mama khawatir dan kecewa kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Iya, Ma. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Senyum lega Sehun mengembang, kemudian dia mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya, "Bagus. Sekarang masuk kamar dan tidurlah."

Chanyeol menurut dan segera melangkah masuk kedalam kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dihinggapi rasa takut dan cemas berlebihan. Entah kenapa dia merasa mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol belum berakhir sampai disitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Maksudku, yang benar saja?! Bahkan jadi anak Raja Firaun yang maha kejam itu masih terdengar lebih mending ketimbang jadi anak Raja Iblis.

Heloo…iblis gitu loh. ANAK IBLIS! Aku? Membayangkan itu jadi kenyataan saja sudah membuat perutku mual. Kehidupanku di sekolah sudah cukup buruk dengan menjadi anak seorang peramal. Kenapa harus ditambah lagi menjadi anak iblis? Lalu selanjutnya apa? Apa aku punya kakek manusia serigala? Apa nenekku seorang drakula? Hebat. Hidupku semakin indah saja.

Ya. Pasti itu cuma mimpi. Mimpi! Kuharap semua yang terjadi kemarin malam itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi konyol yang sangat buruk. Dan begitu aku membuka mata keesokan harinya, semuanya akan kembali normal. Senormal biasanya.

Ternyata dugaanku salah.

Atau tidak? Ini pasti mimpi! Benar. Pasti. Aku hanya tinggal menutup dan membuka mataku, kan?

Pejamkan mata… satu,dua,tiga…buka!

Gumpalan awan hitam seperti asap knalpot motor terbentuk di depan ranjangku. Jantungku berpacu kencang, napasku tercekat dan ludahku terjebak di tenggorokan. Awan menggumpal itu bahkan tidak mau hilang meskipun aku sudah merem melek setengah mati sampai mataku sakit sendiri.

Lalu entah bagaimana caranya dari gumpalan awan hitam itu keluar seorang pria aneh yang semalam muncul di dalam mimpiku.

Ragu. Aku mencoba menampar diriku sendiri. PLAK! Sakit. Pipiku pedis. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

JADI INI BUKAN MIMPI?!

"Selamat pagi, Nak. Mau minum apa?" Seperti semacam sulap, tiba-tiba ada minuman dingin yang menggiurkan di tangan kanan orang itu dan susu coklat dengan whip cream kental berlapis remahan oreo dan astor sebagai sedotan, "Jus Berry Mangoo atau Susu Milo coklat?"

Oke. Itu ehm… enak. Menggiurkan. Sangat… menggoda iman. Tapi. Aku. Harus. Bertahan! Harus!

"Aaa… I know, I know." Kai manggut-manggut, "Kau tidak suka minuman dingin di pagi hari? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Permainan sulap lain muncul di tangannya. Kali ini disebelah kanan ada segelas Choco Mocca dengan taburan coklat putih diatasnya, lalu disebelah kiri ada Susu vanilla kental dengan taburan choco chip dan asap hangat yang mengepul-ngepul dari bibir gelas.

God…

Andai saja Ayahku beneran tukang sulap atau jelmaan jin padang pasir, aku pasti sudah menyambar empat minuman itu dan menenggak semuanya sekaligus sampai ludes. Tapi TIDAK. Dia bukan tukang sulap biasa. Juga bukan jin. Dia iblis. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Orang ini tidak boleh berada dalam kehidupanku. Bukannya aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa pria ini adalah Ayahku, jenis Ayah yang paling buruk diantara semua keburukan, tapi tetap saja walau bagaimanapun juga kami 'berbeda'! Entah apapun tujuannya pasti itu tidak baik. Apalagi kalau mendengar cerita Mamaku semalam, aku semakin yakin dia tidak hanya: "Biarkan aku menjadi seorang Ayah bagi Chanyeol", pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Aku yakin itu!

"Aku tidak mau." tolakku tegas.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kai melotot. Mungkin dia kaget aku hanya menatap minuman-minuman enak itu tanpa minat. Padahal tenggorokanku berteriak histeris ingin mencicipinya.

"Tidak dan pergilah."

Semua minuman lenyap dari tangannya, "Nah, ucapanmu mulai terdengar mirip Sehun."

"Salah ya? Aku kan memang anaknya." jawabku datar.

Kai tersenyum sok kalem, "Dan kau juga anakku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi anakmu!" bantahku sengit.

Kai menggeleng sambil berdecak-decak, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, Nak."

Huh! Aku buang muka, "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena tanpa aku, kau tidak akan terlahir ke dunia ini. Padahal aku bisa saja merebut istri pemain sepakbola lalu menikahinya. Tapi nyatanya aku malah menikahi namja, yang dalam hal ini, adalah Ibumu. Jadi biar bagaimanapun kau bisa ada berkat AKU."

Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Kai. Kalau mau dipikir secara logika, okelah… dia benar. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kesal mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi sesuatu dalam diriku terus berteriak 'Anak Iblis! Anak Iblis! Anak Iblis!' dengan nada mengejek. Jelas saja itu membuat perasaanku memanas dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak usah dilahirkan saja. Toh hidupku juga kurang beruntung." balasku sarkastik. Beneran. Aku tidak bermaskud melontarkan kalimat itu, itu meloncat keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutku. Chen bilang aku ini mudah meledak-ledak dan gampang hiperbolis terhadap segala sesuatu. Dan kalau sudah begitu, katanya aku selalu melontarkan kalimat blak-blakan yang tidak masuk akal dan nyelekit. Mama juga selalu mengatakan hal serupa. Tapi ini sudah bawaan dari lahir. Susah dirubah. Iya kan?

Entah bagian mananya yang lucu dari perkataanku, karena orang ini tiba-tiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Apa dia gila? Ternyata aku mempunyai ayah seorang iblis gila, Kai Cipher si iblis gila. Wow. Apalagi yang lebih sempurna daripada itu?

"Chan, Chan… kau ini anakku, kenapa pemikiranmu pesimis parah begitu sih? Makanya itulah tujuanku datang di kehidupanmu sekarang."

Apa?!

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya. Membuatku terpaksa harus menempel rapat di tembok rapat-rapat. Awas saja kalau dia berniat macam-macam!

"Maksudku… aku ingin memperbaiki pola pikirmu yang lemah dan bobrok itu sekaligus… membantumu."

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Tolakku serta merta sambil mendorong Kai yang berdiri menghalangiku, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Dengar, Chan. Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu. Menjadi populer? Kartu atm unlimited? Mobil keren? Disukai semua orang? Menjadi sekuat superhero? Bukankah itu yang diinginkan remaja remaja seusiamu?"

Terdengar menggiurkan tapi maaf saja. Aku tidak akan menjual jiwaku kepada iblis meskipun dia ayahku sendiri. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Yeah, aku tahu itu. Bukankah selalu ada timbal balik? Bagaimana jika dia menginginkan nyawaku? Bagaimana jika dia ingin aku tinggal di Neraka selama-lamanya?! Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana jika dia ingin aku jadi pemimpin bagi rakyat-rakyat iblisnya?!

"Hmm… pasti ada seseorang yang kau sukai. Tunggu dulu…kalau tidak salah namanya… Kris Wu. Benar kan?"

Detik itu juga aku merasa kesepuluh jari kakiku seperti terpaku ke lantai. Kayak ada yang menekan tombol 'Stop' dan membuat langkahku yang tinggal seinci menuju pintu jadi ngerem mendadak. Jantungku berdegub diatas kecepatan rata-rata saat Kai menyebut nama cowok itu dengan lantang dan sangat jelas.

Kris Wu.

Apa jangan-jangan Kai ingin…oh tidak! Tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh tergoda! Lagipula segala sesuatu yang didapatkan secara instan cenderung tidak bertahan lama. Bagaimana kalau efek peletnya habis? Orang itu perlahan-lahan akan pergi. Kau akan gigit jari. Terpuruk di bawah guyuran shower. Lalu gantung diri. Nyesek banget kan? Selain itu aku juga sudah berjanji pada Mama untuk tidak tergiur oleh tawaran Kai. Apapun yang dia lakukan.

Selalu ada udang dibalik batu. Lihat saja film-film horror di tv-tv. Ketika pemeran utama antagonisnya melakukan ritual pemujaan setan, endingnya selalu si pemeran utama itu yang mendapat karma. Kalau bukan dirinya sendiri yang jadi korban, pasti anak atau istrinya atau orangtuanya atau siapa saja yang berteman dekat dengan si pemeran utama.

Jadi kesimpulannya: aku harus kuat!

"Apa kau pikir aku sepayah itu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih bisa mendapatkan dia dengan caraku sendiri. Aku hanya tinggal berkedip satu kali dan dia akan insomnia selama seminggu karena memikirkanku!" sumpahku yang kuucapkan dengan dada membusung tinggi.

Aku bisa melihat Kai setengah mati menahan tawanya. Tawa meledek. Sialan! "Ohh…begitu? Baiklah. Good luck. Semoga kau beruntung."

Lagi-lagi Kai berubah menjadi gumpalan asap hitam dan menghilang ditelan cahaya berwarna merah seperti api yang berkobar.

Dasar. Sekali iblis tetap saja IBLIS. Dan aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kepala Kris hyung habis terbentur di suatu tempat? Kenapa dia bolak-balik melirikku daritadi? Apa yang kulakukan sih? Seingatku aku hanya duduk manis di meja kantin yang letaknya paling strategis, dekat toilet dan tempat sampah, sambil bertopang dagu, mengunyah, bernapas, merenung, memikirkan tugas karya ilmiah, memikirkan Kris hyung, membayangkan kami jadian, lalu menikah, lalu punya anak, lalu bulan madu setiap tahun, dan… stop! Lagi-lagi pikiranku mendahului kenyataan.

Oke. Serius, intinya aku tidak melakukan apapun. Engg… tidak juga sih. Jujur saja diam-diam aku melirik Kris hyung daritadi. Tapi itu pekerjaan yang kulakukan hampir setiap hari jika aku bosan memandangi wajah Chen. Dan karena aku lebih banyak bosannya daripada enggaknya, makanya aku lebih banyak mencuri-curi lirik ke Kris hyung. Tapi hari ini aneh sekali. Well, bisa dibilang langka. Sangat! Mungkin aku pantas melaporkan hari ini ke petugas guiness book of record agar mereka mencatatnya dalam buku sejarah dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia. Karena beneran deh, kejadian seperti ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi semenjak aku menyukai cowok itu. Padahal biasanya kan dia tidak menoleh sama sekali dan lebih fokus menyantap makanannya di tengah ocehan komplotannya yang bermulut cabe rawit itu.

Lihat saja. Kris hyung terus melirikku. Sambil senyum pula! Atau sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa melihat jerawat di pipiku tapi karena tidak enak jadi senyam-senyum aja?

Eh, tapi aku tidak menyesal sih. Soalnya senyum Kris hyung ganteng banget. Duh. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Saking senangnya aku sampai bingung. Apa aku harus membalasanya? Apa aku harus pasang wajah datar supaya dia penasaran? Atau mengirim 'kiss hai' lewat udara?

"Chan? Bisakah kau berhenti jadi orang gila sehari saja? Gara-gara kau dietku kelewat sukses dan sekarang aku malah kayak penderita gizi buruk karena kehilangan nafsu makan tiap hari."

Aku mendelik sewot kearahnya, "Hah?"

"Iya, tampang nyengir cacinganmu itu membuatku tidak nafsu makan, tau!" tukas Chen kejam.

"Ssst! Pengganggu. Kau ini tidak bisa lihat orang senang ya?"

"Senang kenapa sih? Sudah tau cinta always bertepuk sebelah tangan begitu, masih saja diharapkan. Ckckck…"

"Sayangnya kali ini tidak. Dia balas melirikku. Dia tersenyum, Chen. Dia tersenyum! Aaah, senangnya!" aku mengguncang-guncang bahu kurus Chen dengan gerakan heboh.

"Sekarang kau membuat nafsu bokerku lancar." tukas Chen dengan kepala terbanting-banting heboh efek guncanganku.

Aku berhenti mengguncang tubuh Chen, "Chen, serius nih. Dia melirikku!" tukasku ngotot.

"Terus? Masa aku harus salto mengelilingi ruangan ini sambil berteriak 'Kris membalas lirikan Chanyeol! Kris membalas lirikan Chanyeol!'? Enggak kan?" Chen memang begitu. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat kejam dan tidak berprasaan. Harusnya kan sebagai teman yang baik dia ikut girang. Bukannya malah acuh dan meledekku. Secara kan ini kejadian langka. Huh. Bikin kesal saja!

"Persetan denganmu. Percuma saja aku cerita." sungutku sebal.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga tidak minta kau cerita." Chen acuh saja sambil mengeluarkan hape dan mulai mengontak entah siapa lewat bbm. Pasti itu Xiumin hyung, siswa senior yang akhir-akhir ini lagi Chen taksir tapi jual mahalnya minta ampun. Pasti Chen uring-uringan karena bbmnya tidak pernah dibalas lagi. Masih mending kalau tidak dibalas, yang lebih menyakitkan itu kalau cuma di read tapi tidak dibalas. Nah! Itu baru nyeseknya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Maklumlah, untuk ukuran penghuni meja pecundang dan anak aneh, kami jarang dapat perhatian dari 'para pencari jodoh'. Jangankan dapat perhatian, dilirik aja gak pernah. Chen dapat julukan 'loser' dari orang-orang karena waktu kelas sepuluh dulu, Chen pernah dikerjai para seonbae, dia disuruh mengambil bola kasti di kuburan tengah malam. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu kemah musim panas kami yang pertama di kelas sepuluh. Dan semua peserta diwajibkan mengikuti semacam jurit malam oleh kakak senior. Waktu tiba giliran Chen, dia dapat bagian ditakut-takuti oleh setan muka rata dan berambut panjang yang ternyata salah satu kakak senior yang sedang menyamar. Chen sampai-terompol di celana saking takutnya. Pas mau kabur dia malah kepleset genangan ompolnya sendiri, terus kejedot tembok dan pingsan detik itu juga.

Ya. Silahkan saja tertawa sepuasnya. Itu memang lucu kok. Aku sendiri kalau ingat cerita itu sampai sekarang masih tertawa sampai sakit-sakit perut segala. Jadi Chen itu sangat penakut. Itulah sebabnya dia jarang-jarang mau main ke rumahku kalau tidak kupaksa-paksa dulu. Katanya rumahku memiliki aura mistis yang sangat kuat. Kata-katanya itu udah yang kayak dia paranormal kondang aja!

Sedangkan aku dapat julukan 'freak' karena… yaa, tau sendirilah. Menjadi anak seorang ahli supranatural di tengah arus globalisasi dan kota metropolitan seperti ini, tak ayal kau akan mendapat sorotan aneh dari orang-orang. Belum lagi benda-benda nyeleneh yang selalu diberikan Mama untuk kupakai di tubuhku, membuatku makin dapat bisikan miring dari sana-sini.

Chen si 'loser' dan aku si 'freak'. Para penghuni meja pecundang dan anak aneh. Tertarik bergabung?

Sebenarnya kalau ditanya soal kenapa aku memilih berteman dengan Chen ketimbang anak-anak lain. Karena dulu dia lah yang pertama kali mendatangiku dan menyapaku. Sejak kecil aku dikenal mempunyai masalah cukup serius terhadap krisis kepercayaan diri. Sepertinya aku terserang penyakit semacam percaya diri rendah tingkat parah. Aku mudah gugup dan sering terkena demam panggung. Lalu setelah demam panggung biasanya aku akan kena demam betulan. Serius. Makanya dari kecil aku hanya punya satu atau dua teman baik. Paling banyak lima.

Bisa dibilang aku ini penyendiri dan agak susah untuk berbaur dengan orang. Makanya aku cepat sekali akrab dengan anak-anak seperti Chen. Karena aku merasa kami mempunyai banyak kemiripan. Terlepas dari predikat pecundangnya, sebenarnya Chen itu sangat dewasa dan sering memberi masukan atau mengingatkan jika tanpa sadar aku kelepasan berbicara. Maklumlah. Aku ini orang yang sangat gampang terpancing emosi dan meledak-ledak tidak jelas. Seringkali aku kelepasan ingin melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Jinyoung dan komplotannya jika mereka sudah mulai berulah dan sengaja mencari-cari kesalahanku. Aku sendiri juga heran, kenapa sih orang-orang tenar seperti mereka mau membuang-buang waktu demi mengurusi sekumpulan anak seperti kami? Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain yang lebih bermanfaat? Kayaknya kalau tidak mengganggu orang sehari saja di kepala mereka bakal ditumbuhi sayur-sayuran atau semacamnya.

Tatapanku kembali teralih ke meja di seberang sana. Meja anak-anak populer. Kumpulan kaum borju di sekolah ini. Di meja itu ada komplotannya Jinyoung and the gank. Jinyoung itu adalah leader dari band yang dulunya dibentuk oleh Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung dulunya itu main guitarist di band Alphaville, tapi karena Luhan hyung balik ke negaranya di Cina sana, makanya posisi main guitarist sekarang berpindah ke tangan Kris hyung yang notabene masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan Luhan hyung. Jadi meskipun paling senior di band itu, Kris hyung tergolong member baru. Itupun katanya direkrut atas request dari member lain karena tampangnya yang sangat memadai. Makanya posisi leader dilimpahkan kepada Jinyoung, karena selain dia member yang paling dekat (alias pintar ber-carmuk ria) dengan Luhan hyung, dia juga jago menciptakan lagu. Lagu-lagu di band itu kebanyakan diciptakan dan diaransemen oleh Jinyoung. Tapi sayang dibalik potensi dan bakatnya itu, dia amat sangat songong dan sering memandang remeh orang-orang yang tidak selevel dengan dia dan teman-temannya.

Serius. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang itu. Bukan karena jealous dengan bakat yang dia miliki. Bukan. Terlebih karena dia lah yang selalu duluan mengompori teman-temannya untuk cari gara-gara denganku. Apalagi jika kedua mata rubahnya itu memicing licik bersaing dengan mulut nyinyirnya, membuatku selalu tergoda untuk mengolesi mukanya pake cabe paling pedas sedunia akhirat. Heran deh! Sepertinya hal sekecil apapun yang kulakukan selalu terlihat salah di matanya.

Selain Jinyoung (rhythem guitarist), ada Baekhyun (main vocalist) yang sering pamer koleksi eyeliner harga jutaan dolarnya kesana kemari, Baro (drummer) yang bercita-cita menjadi rapper terkenal sekelas Eminem dan Dj kondang sekelas Skrillex, Sandeul (pianist/backing vocal) yang katanya sering keliling dunia pake pesawat terbang pribadi, serta Tao (bassist) yang sering sok jagoan dan mengklaim dirinya paling kuat dan jago beladiri di seantero sekolah ini.

Tapi diantara mereka, hanya Kris hyung yang sangat kusukai. Dia juga yang bikin aku sampai bela-belain mantengin band yang isinya musuh bebuyutanku semua. Kalau Alphaville pas manggung, hanya penampilan Kris hyung yang ingin kulihat. Jika saja aku punya kekuatan hembusan napas badai halilintar, sudah kutiup semua membernya sampai terdampar di gurun gobi dan hanya menyisakan Kris hyung sendiri diatas panggung.

"HEII LIHATT! Si aneh mengawasi kita! Hiyyy takutt!" teriak Jinyoung membahana di seluruh kantin. Memulai perang. Membuat mata seisi sekolah lagi-lagi tertuju kearahku. Seperti biasa.

Geer banget dia merasa diawasi! Aku kan hanya mengawasi Kris hyung!

"Menyeramkan! Pasti dia ingin melempar jampe-jampe lewat tatapan matanya." timpal Baekhyun sambil bergidik jijik.

"Huuuu!" Tao bergaya seperti hantu yang sedang menakut-nakuti anak kecil, "Hati-hati teman-temaan… siap-siap mimpi buruk malam ini!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari ucapan mereka, karena suara tawa mulai meledak dan membahana di seluruh penjuru kantin. Jujur saja itu menohokku sampai ke akar-akarnya. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan!

Tiba-tiba saja Baro kejang-kejang sambil megangin leher seperti orang tercekik. Kedua matanya putih semua. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan kalimat yang sepertinya bahasa manusia purba.

"Toloonng! Toloongg pacarku kesurupan!" jerit Sandeul sambil berusaha memegang kedua tangan Baro yang mulai memberontak dan menggeram seperti harimau.

"Hei anak aneh, cepat keluarkan kalung bawang putihmu dan lempar ke kepalanya! Pasti dia akan sadar!" timpal Jinyoung yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat seisi kantin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Sandeul yang panik dan Baro yang tadinya kejang-kejang kesurupan juga sekarang ikut menertawaiku. Shit. Rupanya tadi mereka cuma akting!

Chen meremas pundakku. Dia selalu melakukan itu jika aku sudah merasa terpojok seperti sekarang. Begitulah cara Chen menghiburku. Seperti menyalurkan tambahan kekuatan lewat telapak tangannya. Well, memang tidak membantuku sama sekali. Tapi itu membuatku berpikir setidaknya aku masih punya satu orang yang peduli padaku saat ini.

Atau dua…?

Karena sekarang aku melihat Kris hyung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja kuat-kuat.

BRAKKK! Bunyinya sanggup membunuh suara tawa dan tatapan meledek orang-orang. Suasana kini berubah hening. Semuanya melotot kaget ke Kris hyung. Tidak terkecuali teman-teman bandnya, mereka menatap Kris hyung dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak mengerti. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Kris hyung tidak pernah begitu sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian pernah berkaca? Kalau kalian sudah merasa hebat dan pantas untuk menghakimi orang, kenapa bukan kalian saja yang jadi Tuhan?"

Usai berkata begitu, Kris hyung langsung menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Suara sol sepatunya menghentak-hentak membelah kesunyian. Namja itu melangkah keluar dari kantin. Namja yang paling kukagumi. Namja yang paling kusukai. Sekarang membelaku…

"Setidaknya Kris hyung berada di pihakmu sekarang." ujar Chen sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang setelah itu. Aku juga tidak perduli dengan ekspresi shock Jinyoung dan kawan-kawannya. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang ialah: bagaimana cara mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kris hyung setelah ini.

Jujur. Tindakannya barusan membuat perasaan sukaku semakin bertumpuk dan menggunung. Mengendap. Jauh di dalam sini. Dan berharap… suatu saat bisa tersalurkan… dengan cara yang tepat.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yes! Kris hyung membelaku hari ini." gumam Chanyeol cengar-cengir sendiri di depan cermin toilet. Sudah sejam lamanya dia begitu. Memikirkan Kris yang secara heroik tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja terus melontarkan kalimat yang sanggup membuat semua orang bungkam. Tindakan superhero manapun tidak ada apa-apanya menurut Chanyeol dibandingkan tindakan heroik Kris tadi.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi bahagia nih."

Chanyeol melirik malas oknum yang sekarang ikutan nyengir disebelahnya.

Benar. Jongin si Kai Cipher (Nama asli Jongin di neraka, Kim Jongin itu nama samarannya pas jadi manusia). Siapa lagi?

"Aku tidak ingat ini hari kunjungan orangtua murid." sindir Chanyeol acuh.

Kai pura-pura kaget, "Oh, bukan ya? Padahal aku ingin mengambilkan rapormu."

"Ha-Ha, lucu sekali." ketus Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya dibela oleh gebetan untuk pertama kalinya? Sepertinya impianmu tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kenyataan." ujar Kai yang langsung membuat Chanyeol mengernyit curiga seketika.

Tunggu dulu. Wait. Tunggu, tunggu! Apa maksudnya dia berkata begitu? Jangan bilang…

"Kau yang membuat Kris hyung tadi berdiri dan membelaku?" tuding Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit.

Engg… gawat. Salah ngomong nih. Ketauan deh. Kai meringis serbasalah.

Melihat Kai nyengir jelek begitu, ekspresi Chanyeol langsung melotot tidak suka. Antara kecewa karena ternyata Kris tidak benar-benar murni membela atas kemauannya sendiri dan emosi karena Kai mulai lancang ikut campur urusan percintaannya.

"KAI! Jadi benar itu kau?"

"Chan, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku 'Papa'? Itu tidak enak di dengar." protes Kai malah mempersoalkan embel-embel panggilan.

Rasanya jika ada orang asing tiba-tiba muncul di depan mata, orang yang tidak kita ketahui darimana asal-usulnya, lalu ternyata orang itu adalah IBLIS yang kemudian mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah, percaya deh, memanggil Kai dengan sebutan 'Papa' adalah hal paling tidak ingin dilakukan Chanyeol di muka bumi ini. Selain merasa canggung dan aneh. Dia juga males banget ber 'Papa-Papa' ria dengan Raja Iblis.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan tidak perduli, "Pokoknya jangan campuri urusan pribadiku! Goddamnit! Aku bahkan tidak memintamu melakukannya!"

"Hei, aku kan hanya menghasutnya sedikit, dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan melakukan itu." Sekarang Kai ngorek-ngorek kuping dengan santainya, terus jari kelingking yang dia pake ngorek kuping tadi diendus sendiri baunya. Yaiks! Sudah berapa lama sih dia tidak membersihkan telinga?

"Sama saja! Berarti dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya karena aku!" sahut Chanyeol rada jengkel liat kelakuannya Kai malah nyantai korek-korek kuping.

"Omong kosong. Percuma saja aku menghasutnya sampai gigiku keropos kalau memang di dalam hati bocah alis tebal itu tidak terbesit keinginan sama sekali, kata-kataku hanya akan mental di telinganya. Tugasku hanya menghasut, Chan. Bukan menimbulkan benih-benih cinta. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melakukannya sih. Tapi kau pasti tidak setuju."

Chanyeol langsung mingkem dengar pernyataan terakhirnya Kai. Namja itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'Are you serius?'

Kai mengangguk, "Benar sekali, Nak. Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu. Baru 'sepertinya' lho ya. Tapi jangan khawatir. Karena aku akan…"

"Tidak perlu!" tandas Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kai.

Kai angkat tangan menyerah, "Oke, oke, baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Puas?"

Chanyeol mendengus keras-keras.

"Nah daripada kau berdiri disini dan membuang-buang waktu dengan memakiku, mending kau lakukan sesuatu untuk namja itu."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanya Chanyeol tetap jutek.

Kai masih asik ngulik-ngulik lubang telinga. Kalau tadi telinga kanan sekarang telinga kiri, "Terserah kau saja sih. Aku kan cuma memberi saran. Yaa.. itupun kalau kau rela melihat bocah bermata panda itu yang mendahuluimu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika. Bocah bermata panda? Tao?

"Kenapa? Dia rival cintamu kan? Apa kau rela melihat cowok yang kau taksir dipepet orang lain seperti itu? Mau sampai kapan kau menanggung penderitaan sebagai penggemar rahasia? Apa nggak capek, hm?" Kai memulai aksi menghasutnya lagi.

Meskipun tidak suka dengan gelagat Kai, tapi dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkan perkataannya. Iya ya. Mau sampai kapan sih? Kalau dia tidak bergerak sekarang bisa-bisa dia beneran cuma bisa gigit jari meratapi keberuntungannya dipatok ayam lain.

"Emang enak cuma bisa memandangi si dia dari jauh? Gak capek tuh mata melirik-lirik tetangga terus? Kalau bisa didekati secara langsung kenapa tidak? Lagipula sepertinya dia juga memendam perasaan yang sama. Oke… 'sepertinya'. Tapi tetap saja kan kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekecil apapun itu?"

Pertahanan Chanyeol goyah. Gila. Benar-benar iblis sejati. Jurus merayunya canggih banget. Sampai-sampai bisa membuat hati Chanyeol yang tadinya sekeras batu dan nyalinya yang tadi seciut kuku semut, kini runtuh dan betransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Keberanian.

"Sudah ya, sepertinya tugasku hari ini sudah selesai. Selamat berjuaaang!" Kai menghentakkan kaki kirinya tiga kali di lantai, lalu _cring!_ Namja itu lagi-lagi menghilang dalam sekejap.

Tingallah Chanyeol menggalau sendiri. Berusaha keras mensugesti pikirannya.

Ayolah! Mau sampai kapan percintaanmu hanya berakhir seperti ini? Kau sudah menekuni profesimu jadi pengagum rahasia semenjak taman kanak-kanak dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk maju! Move on! Make a change! Jangan biarkan orang lain merebut kesempatan itu.

Akhirnya, setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam. Chanyeol pun melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan tekad yang bulat dan perasaan mantab. Dia harus maju. Step-by-step. Tidak boleh terus menerus stuck di tempat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Niatnya sih tadi begitu.

Tapi…

Melihat Kris meskipun dari jarak sepuluh meter gini kok langsung bikin nyali Chanyeol menciut kembali sampai ke ukuran paling mengenaskan ya?

Apalagi Kris sekarang lagi ngobrol berdua-duaan sama Tao.

Ugh! Menyebalkan! Apa sih maksudnya dia merangkul Kris kayak begitu? Kris juga kayaknya tidak merasa keberatan dengan kehadiran Tao. Namja itu malah sibuk sendiri menjelaskan sesuatu yang sepertinya materi pelajaran matematika.

Oh… tau, tau! Pasti Tao lagi modus pura-pura minta diajarin, padahal maksud sebenarnya biar bisa dekat-dekat sama Kris. Huh! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tapi Chanyeol daritadi juga susah bergerak. Berasa kayak ada dua tuyul lagi gelendotan di kakinya dan membuat Chanyeol jadi keberatan mengangkat kakinya.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana, hyung? Aku selalu bingung mencari nilai x kalo persamaannya seperti ini." tunjuk Tao dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Gampang saja. Ini nilai dua pertiganya kau kalikan dulu dengan nilai yang ada di dalam kurung, yang di ruas kanan juga begitu. Nilai seperempatnya dikali dulu dengan yang di dalam kurung. Nanti setelah dapat hasilnya, cari dulu nilai kpk dari 3x dan 4x…" dengan telaten Kris mengajari Tao, tangannya dengan lincah mencoret-coret rumus penyelesaian diatas kertas.

Tao, Tao… mau sok bertanya tapi kesannya gak elit banget. Masa segitu aja dia gak tau? Okelah kalau dia cuma akting. Tapi apa tidak bisa cari rumus lain yang setingkat lebih tinggi? Rumus persamaan diferensial mungkin? Atau limit dan rasio? Untung Kris orangnya sabar dan tidak pelit. Mau berbagi ilmunya dengan siapa saja. Disitu kadang Chanyeol merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Cowok kayak Kris sekali liat tampangnya aja orang udah bahagia dan ngiler luar biasa, ditambah dia dikaruniai otak secerdas itu. Makin bangga dan salutlah para penggemarnya. Sudah begitu rendah hati pula! Duuh. Orangtua macam apa sih yang tidak ingin mengangkat Kris sebagai mantu?

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang lagi asik-asik ngeliatin Kris pake muka mupeng, jelas saja rada kaget kepergok pasang ekspresi memalukan begitu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan juga?" tanya Kris yang membuat Chanyeol terharu seketika.

Ternyata cowok itu tahu namaku…

Namun di detik berikutnya Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, membuang jauh-jauh perasaan geernya. Sudah jelaslah dia tahu! Kau kan bahan olok-olokan teman-temannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu namamu?

"Kukira ada yang ingin kau tanyakan." Kris salah mengartikan gelengan Chanyeol sebagai penolakan. Sementara Tao yang duduk disebelah Kris hanya terdiam dan melempar tatapan tidak suka. Tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak kaget lagi. Tao juga sudah lama mengincar Kris. Jadi wajar kalau diantara yang lain, Tao menjadi oknum yang paling sering memulai peperangan. Kedua setelah Jinyoung.

"Ehmm…" Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala grogi, "Aku memang tidak ingin bertanya. Tapi… ada yang ingin kukatakan sih."

Kris mengernyit, "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Chanyeol menubruk-nubrukkan ujung telunjuk kanan dengan telunjuk kirinya, gugup setengah mampus. "Engg… t-tidak bi-bisa disini… em, maksudku, bisakah kita berdua..eh, maksudku bicara berdua saja?"

"Oke." Tanpa mikir lama, Kris langsung mengembalikan buku tebal itu ke Tao terus bangkit berdiri.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana sih? Ini kan aku belum selesai. Aku belum mengerti, hyung. Jangan pergi dulu!" Tao dengan cepat menahan tangan Kris. Mukanya gak terima banget liat Kris lebih pilih ngobrol berdua sama Chanyeol ketimbang ngajarin dia.

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah bolak-balik mengajarimu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti? Jangan-jangan daritadi kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan penjelasanku? Apa sih yang ada dalam kepalamu sampai rumus dasar begini perlu dijelaskan selama berjam-jam?"

Skak mat untuk Tao! Namja itu langsung a-i-u-e-o tak berkutik. Kris memang ngomongnya santai dan terkesan lempeng, tapi kalau Chanyeol jadi Tao, pasti Chanyeol bakal sembunyi dalam lemari sampai mati kehabisan napas sekalian. Tengsin banget dikatain gitu sama cowok yang kita taksir.

"A-aku tidak mengganggu kan?" tanya Chanyeol sibuk menunduk-nunduk menghindari mata Kris.

"Mengganggu? Kelihatannya?" Kris nanya balik dengan senyum manis yang sama kayak di kantin tadi.

"Em… well, sepertinya aku mengganggu Tao belajar."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu siapapun, sepertinya dia juga sudah sangat mengerti. Percaya atau tidak aku sudah menjelaskan sepuluh kali masing-masing untuk satu nomor."

Pfrtt… sepuluh kali? Untuk satu nomer? Ya ampun. Tao ini mau modus apa beneran oon sih? Chanyeol mengintip sedikit dari balik punggung Kris, melirik kearah Tao yang…shit! Tatapannya nyeremin banget! Mungkin Hitler yang terkenal sebagai diktator bengis itupun bakal minder kalau melihat matanya Tao sekarang. Tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Seolah-olah dia bisa mengirim racun mematikan hanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Jadi apa kita akan bicara disini atau pindah tempat?" tanya Kris ternyata peka juga dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang langsung keruh setelah melirik kebelakang. Pasti habis dipelototin sama siluman panda dibelakangnya.

"Sebaiknya…kalau b-boleh sih emm…pindah." ujar Chanyeol masih belum sembuh juga dari penyakit gagap mendadaknya.

Kris tersenyum. Entah senyum untuk apa. Chanyeol tidak perduli. Dia terlalu senang digiring Kris ke tempat lain dengan cara dirangkul. DIRANGKUL. Sama Kris. Ini bener-bener… pokoknya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata deh bagaimana deg-degannya Chanyeol sekarang! Eh, tapi jangan membayangkan Kris merangkul Chanyeol dengan rangkulan mesra di pundak lho ya? Karena kenyatannya cowok itu hanya menempelkan tangan kanannya di punggung Chanyeol. Iya. Hanya begitu. Tapi baru segitu aja jantung Chanyeol udah ketar-ketir setengah mati.

Setelah dirasa agak jauh dari jangkauan Tao dan dipastikan panda itu tidak menguntit mereka diam-diam dari belakang, Kris berhenti di depan ruang lab komputer.

"Now, tell it to me."

Chanyeol masih asik menunduk mengheningkan cipta, "Hmm… ini soal yang di kantin tadi."

"Ohh." Kris manggut-manggut, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin…aku ingin…" Chanyeol nelen ludah dulu. Kok kayaknya ngomong sama Kris biar cuma satu kalimat pendek aja susahnya bukan main ya? Chanyeol gemetar gugup terus daritadi, "Aku ingin… Aku ingin…" Chanyeol kayak mau ambil ancang-ancang menyanyikan soundtrack lagu Doraemon.

Kris menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ada senyum tertahan di bibirnya, "Aku ingin?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas bantuan hyung tadi." Sekarang Chanyeol ngucapinnya malah kecepetan.

"Ya?" ternyata Kris gak denger saking cepetnya Chanyeol ngucapin.

Chanyeol tarik napas dalam-dalam. Oke. Gak sah ucapan terima kasihnya kalau orangnya sendiri gak dengar.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena hyung sudah menolongku waktu di kantin tadi." Pfiuh. Finally! Chanyeol bisa mengutarakannya dengan baik dan benar.

"Oh, yang tadi?" Kris tertawa kecil tanpa suara, "Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kelepasan. Tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Chanyeol tahu jawabannya. Itu berkat Ayah Iblisnya. Kai Cipher.

"Habis aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berlaku seperti itu terhadap orang-orang."

Terhadap orang-orang? Bukan terhadap Chanyeol? Yaaah… dia udah terlanjut geer duluan gak taunya Kris melakukan tindakan heroik tadi hanya karena dia bersimpati pada anak-anak tertindas seperti dirinya. Bukan karena dia peduli hanya kepada Chanyeol seorang.

"Begitu ya..." jawab Chanyeol serbasalah, antara mau merasa sedih atau senang.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol kembali menunduk sopan.

"Sama-sama." Kris tersenyum tulus.

"Eng…" Chanyeol menggaruk kepala tidak gatalnya. Bingung mau ngomong apalagi, "Apa aku boleh minta diajarin hyung juga sesekali?" Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol merasa heran sendiri. Tunggu dulu. Apa aku boleh minta diajarin juga? Hebat sekali. Darimana datangnya kalimat barusan? Itu terlontar secara ajaib dari mulutnya tanpa diproses melalui otak. Pasti ada Kai disekitar sini! Mata Chanyeol jelalatan kesana kemari dan menemukan Kai lagi asik-asik selonjoran kaki di jarum panjang jam dinding. Pria tan itu memamerkan deretan giginya sambil melambaikan tangan. Tuh kan. Udah dibilangin jangan ikut campur. Rese! Dasar bebal!

"Chan…? Ada apa?" tanya Kris mengernyit lihat Chanyeol melototin jam dinding dengan muka judes. Pas Kris ikutan menoleh ke jam itu, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya sebuah… jam dinding. Itu kan cuma jam biasa? Harus ya ngeliatinnya pake muka judes begitu?

"Chaan? Chanyeol?"

"Hm? Ya?" barulah Chanyeol kembali ke muka normal lagi.

"Jadi soal yang tadi bagaimana?"

"Eh, soal apa?"

"Soal yang kau minta diajarin juga."

"Ohh… itu… yaa… kalau boleh sih. Kalau hyung sibuk tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Chanyeol akhirnya mengiyakan, "Tapi kalau bisa sih harus. Karena aku sebenernya mau banget." WHAT?! Kalau bisa sih harus? Sebenarnya mau banget?! Chanyeol kembali melirik sadis ke Kai yang lagi nyengir sambil push up di jarum pendek. Kurang asem! Sekarang Chanyeol terdengar tidak ada bedanya dengan Tao dan penggemar-penggemar Kris yang lain. Kegatelan dan maksa. Oh iya satu lagi, tidak konsisten!

Senyum manis Kris berubah menjadi senyum awkward. Berhasil. Kerja bagus, Kai! Sekarang Kris merasa ilfill padanya.

"Hmm… baiklah. Kalau aku sempat. Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai jumpa."

Kris keburu pergi tanpa Chanyeol sempat berkata-kata apalagi mengklarifikasi kalau perkataannya barusan bukan datang dari mulutnya, tapi dari Ayah iblisnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan suka ikut campur urusan pribadi orang. Dan kemungkinan besar setelah Chanyeol ngomong gitu akan langsung dapat cap 'sinting' dari Kris.

"Chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai tiba-tiba nongol di saku kemeja putih Chanyeol, "Maaf tadi aku terlalu—HEI! Turunkan aku! Turunkaan!" Kai menggeliat protes diangkat pake jari telunjuk dan jempol raksasa Chanyeol.

"Dengan senang hati, Papa Iblisku sayang!" Chanyeol menurunkan Kai di tong sampah.

"CHANYEOL!"

Bodo amat. Chanyeol ngeloyor pergi tanpa menggubris jeritan protes Kai dibuang ke tong sampah. Salah sendiri terlalu ikut campur. Apa semua iblis begitu? Menyebalkan! Kenapa diantara sekian banyak jenis ayah harus iblis sih yang jadi ayahnya?! Sepertinya hari-hari Chanyeol setelah ini akan penuh dengan… lika-liku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Enggg innggg enggg…! Cerita ini tidak jadi saya jadikan future project gara-gara tangan saya terlalu gataaaal ingin cepet-cepet ngelanjutin yang ini (;-.-). Kayak ada yang nusuk-nusuk kepala saya pake jarum kalo cerita ini gak saya 'muntahkan' dalam selembar kertas secepat mungkin. Takutnya keburu menguap dan hilang dimakan memori-memori yang lain. Tiba-tiba saya ngidupin laptop, ngetik, ngetik, ngetik, jadiii deh! (dasar author gak konsisten!)**

 **Sampai-sampai ff saya yang satunya baru sempet saya edit sekarang gara-gara tangan gatal saya dari kemarin masih ngerjain yang ini xD. Okelah sambil menunggu silahkan baca yang ini dulu ya.^^**

 **Terus soal genre juga, setelah bercerita-cerita dengan seorang teman, saya sepakat menjadikan FF ini dengan rate T. Karena jalan ceritanya disini Chanyeol emang masih labil banget sebagai remaja tujuh belas tahun ditengah dilemmanya punya ayah iblis, menghadapi temen-temennya yang rese minta digampar, kisah asmaranya dengan Kris dan kekuatan supranatural yang dia sendiri masih susah ngendaliin, jadinya feel T kayaknya bakal lebih ngena :D. Cuma soal kekuatannya Chanyeol belum bisa saya tampilkan sekarang, maybe in the next chap^^.**

 **Dan kalaupun ada adegan intimnya sama Kris, paling cuma nyerempet doang kayak yang di FF saya yang satunya, '24 Hours as a…'**

 **Selain itu pas saya buka akun saya lagi… oh iya, cerita bikinan gue M semua ternyata. (Baru nyadar, thor?) Ini kayak… wow, ternyata saya seyadong ini (;-.-)! Haha. Jadi biar ada variasi aja, gak M melulu.**

 **Meskipun ada perubahan rating, saya harap temen-temen gak terlalu kecewa banget ya? Hehehe. Hope you still like it ;).**

 **Terus gak kayak di FF saya yang lain, kali ini di setiap Chapter akan saya beri judul dengan sepotong ungkapan hati Chanyeol dibawahnya. Jadi itu emang sengaja gak saya tampilkan dalam scene, melainkan hanya sebagai HINT atau penggambaran untuk teman-teman akan seperti apa jalan cerita pada chapter ini atau chapter itu :D. Yaa… jadi kayak inti dari chapter cuma dalam versi ungkapan hati #oke deh, ribet!**

 **Oh iya, dan tidak seperti di FF saya sebelumnya, kali ini akan saya tampilkan satu P.O.V dimana ceritanya akan dilihat dari sudut pandang si pemeran utama, sebagai Chanyeol^^. Tujuannya apa? Hmm… ya gak ada sih… biar rada beda aja. Hehe^^. Dan kayaknya buat chapter depan juga gitu. Masing2 satu kali P.O.V di satu chapter.**

 **Kalau dari gaya penulisan saya sendiri… author mah emang gini orangnya xD. Playfull. Hahah. Terus FF ini juga emang bukan buat serius-seriusan sih. Maklum. Hehe.**

 **Terus kalau ada yang mau kirim saran, komentar, masukan, memberi support, klik like dan lain-lain sebagainya saya makasih makasih bangeett^^. Dan gak nyangka responnya bakal seantusias ini makasihhh buat kalian semua :*! You're still the best, guys!**

 **#Ya udah segitu aja, cukup sekian dan RnR plz ;)?**


	4. Chapter 2: When MOUTH become DISASTER

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kris

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Tao, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Baro, Yixing, Himchan

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – When MOUTH become DISASTER**

" **Apa yang lebih sempurna daripada menjadi anak Raja Iblis? Jika kau punya mulut pengabul keinginan."**

* * *

"Pergi! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari sekolah dan masih berdiri-diri di pintu kontan mengernyit. Itu kan suara Sehun? Apa Kai datang lagi dan sekarang mengganggu Mamanya?

Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Maa! Mama! Mama baik-baik aj..aa…" Chanyeol yang berlari-lari panik menuju ruang tengah seketika melongo dan mematung di tempat mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri dengan wajah memucat tegang sambil memegang botol berisi 'air tolak bala' di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan terjulur ke depan. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat ada makhluk mengerikan yang berdiri di tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tidak. Itu bukan Kai. Itu sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari setan kepala buntung waktu itu!

Dan pastinya makhluk abstrak bertubuh gelap itu berniat buruk. Sangat buruk.

" _Speravi in malum. Fugam omne Domine audientes omniscius scelerantum tentationem satanae. Domine, speravi in te satan a susurris. Et tu quaeres auxilium tibi me Domine uentum. Speravi in malum! Speravi in malum! Speravi in malum…!_ " mulut Sehun sibuk komat-kamit sambil memercikkan air dari dalam botol tepat ke tubuh makhluk gelap itu. Masih dengan tampang pucat dan ketakutan setengah mati, Sehun pelan-pelan beringsut mundur hingga terpojok ke tembok. Namun bayangan hitam itu hanya berteriak saat terkena cipratan air. Tidak lenyap sama sekali! Malah terus beringsut maju seperti akan menerkam Sehun yang tengah terpojok dan nampak tak berdaya.

Gawat. Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Pergi, Chanyeol! Mama bisa atasi ini!"

Bisa atasi? Terpojok di tembok dengan wajah ketakutan, begitu yang namanya 'bisa atasi'? Masih saja bersikap sok tegar disaat kayak begini! Lagipula Chanyeol anak macam apa kalau tega meninggalkan Mamanya sendiri dalam bahaya?

"Bertahanlah, Maa! Aku akan menolong, Mama!" seru Chanyeol sambil celingukan panik dan jogging di tempat persis cacing kepanasan. Aduuhh… aduuuh… dia harus ngapain ya? Mana tinggal seinci lagi makhluk itu akan mendekati Mamanya.

Nah. Iya. Pake itu aja!

Chanyeol pun meraih sapu bergagang panjang lalu mengayunkannya ke kepala bayangan hitam itu.

DUAAK! Sapunya nembus dan malah mendarat di kepala Sehun. Sehun kliyengan pusing kena gebuk sapu. Berasa kayak ada sepuluh anak ayam terbang muter-muter dikepalanya. Lagian si Chanyeol mau ngusir setan kayak mau ngusir kucing buduk, bawa-bawa sapu.

"Chanyeool!" pekik Sehun murka dengan kepala cenat-cenut.

"Maaf, Ma. Aku tidak sengaja… kupikir ini akan…gawat…" sekarang makhluk mengerikan itu berbalik dan berganti sasaran. Chanyeol!

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku dan… Mamaku…! Pergi…" seru Chanyeol gemetaran sambil memegang erat-erat sapu itu di depan tubuhnya, untuk perlindungan. Meskipun sebenarnya percuma saja karena hanya seekor kucing garong yang lari pontang-panting lintang-pukang kalau melihat sapu. "Pergi! Siapapun kau… kumohon pergilah!"

Makhluk itu terus beringsut mendekat dengan tangan-tangan hitamnya yang terjulur kedepan.

"Maa… Mama?" panggil Chanyeol yang merasakan punggungnya menabrak salah satu kursi meja makan, Chanyeol melipir dengan wajah takut dan mencoba berpindah ke sisi lain, Makhluk itu tetap mengikuti dan bisa mengimbangi setiap gerakan ngelesnya Chanyeol.

Bayangan gelap bermata merah itu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat…

"Wah, wah, disini kau rupanya."

Entah sejak kapan tau-tau Kai muncul dibelakang punggung makhluk itu bagai pahlawan kesiangan. Kai mencengkram kepala makhluk itu, menarik rambut-rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam kelam. Makhluk itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, suara teriakannya melengking keras seperti teriakan kelelawar, membahana diseluruh ruangan. Teriakan kering yang penuh kemarahan. Chanyeol dan Sehun sampai refleks menutup kedua telinga karena teriakan itu benar-benar menyakitkan, seperti akan merobek gendang telinga. Kai malah sebaliknya, tetap bersikap lempeng dan santai. Lalu dengan sekali ayunan tangan, bayangan gelap mengerikan itu terlempar ke pusaran api yang berada di tembok. Lenyap ditelan pusaran. Menghilang entah kemana.

"Sekarang sudah beres." Kai membersihkan tangannya, "Dia sudah kukembalikan ke asalnya."

"Kai… itu iblis kirimanmu kan?" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" bantah Kai.

"Bohong! Pasti kau kan yang menyuruhnya datang kemari untuk menakut-nakuti anakku?" tuding Sehun tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kai berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Begini ya cara kalian berterima kasih? Kenapa sih apa saja yang kulakukan selalu terlihat salah di mata kalian? Kapan benarnya, hah?!" Kai malah curhat.

"Karena kau iblis dan kami tidak ingin mempercayaimu." ketus Sehun.

Kai tertawa, "Wow, kau rasis sekali sayang. Kalau begitu kau apa? Malaikat, hm?" todongnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyuruh makhluk lain untuk datang dan meneror manusia." balas Sehun.

Kai meremas topinya frustasi, "Goddamnit! Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyuruhnya! Harus berapa kali kukatakan baru kalian percaya, hah?!"

"Seribu satu juta lima ratus kali." timpal Chanyeol tidak penting.

Kai melirik sebal ke Chanyeol, "Chan, tolong jangan berusaha melawak kalau orangtua lagi ngomong."

Chanyeol mingkem manyun dengan bibir ketekuk.

"Kai!" pekik Sehun.

"Apa?!" balas Kai dengan suara tak kalah meninggi.

"Itu tadi setan suruhanmu kan? Jujur aja kenapa sih?!" Sehun tetep ngotot nuduh Kai yang nyuruh makhluk tadi. Habis gak ada angin gak ada hujan tau-tau makhluk itu muncul kan aneh. Sehun juga nggak lagi kedatangan klien yang minta dipanggilkan makhluk-makhluk gaib. Jadi kenapa 'itu' bisa tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya?

Kai menarik napas panjang-panjang. Giginya gemeletuk menahan emosi, "Kalau tidak ingat kalian anak istriku, sudah kubakar rumah ini daridulu."

"KAI!" kali ini Sehun dan Chanyeol menjerit kompak.

"APA?!"

"Jawab yang benar!" tagih Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang kan itu tadi bukan suruhanku! Lagipula kalau aku yang menyuruhnya, untuk apa aku datang dan berusaha menyelamatkan kalian?" jelas Kai berusaha bersabar. Apes banget sih dia udah datang dengan niat baik-baik malah difitnah bareng. Kenapa sesulit ini ya mau merebut kembali hati keluarganya?

"Sudah jelas 'kan untuk membuat kami terkesan? Karena kau Raja iblis jadi tinggal menyuruh siapa saja, lalu saat kami sudah terpojok setengah mati, kau datang dan melenyapkan makhluk itu secara heroik agar di mata kami kau terlihat sebagai seorang pahlawan." jawab Chanyeol dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Bagus, nak. Skenario yang bagus. Kenapa kau tidak melamar jadi sutradara film kartun saja, hah?" sindir Kai mendengus sebal.

"Lantas kalau itu bukan suruhanmu? Siapa yang menyuruhnya?" tanya Sehun galak.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya, sayangku manisku cintakuu…" jawab Kai gemes setengah hidup, "Yang tadi itu adalah bawahan panglimaku di sana. Dan dia datang atas kemauannya sendiri setelah panglima kepercayaanku bercerita bahwa aku mempunyai anak laki-laki yang sekarang usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dia penasaran ingin sekali datang dan melihat Chanyeol secara langsung, padahal aku sudah melarangnya. Lalu saat aku lengah sedikit, tau-tau dia sudah duluan nyamperin kalian kesini. Sudah jelas kan? Itu sama sekali bukan suruhanku dan bukan kesalahku!"

Makhluk itu jauh-jauh datang dari neraka untuk 'melihat' Chanyeol? Buat apa?

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

Kai terdiam cukup lama. Kalau dia jujur ngomong bahwa disana ada desas-desus yang beredar (entah siapa yang menyebarkannya) bahwa Kai ingin mengangkat anaknya sendiri menjadi pengganti saat namja itu sudah mencapai tahap 'penuh', bisa-bisa Sehun akan tambah membencinya dan makin berusaha mati-matian untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol. Begini saja dia sudah sulit setengah mati untuk menemui anaknya sendiri. Padahal itu masih desas-desus. Kabar burung. Atau kalau menurut istilah dunia maya… cuma hoax.

"Yaa… tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Dia hanya penasaran ingin melihat wajahmu. Sudah itu saja." tukas Kai.

"Itu saja? Itu saja katamu? Dia nyaris mencelakai kami!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi, "Itu yang namanya tidak ada maksud apa-apa?"

"Dia memang bukan makhluk yang ramah, Chan. Tapi percayalah, dia tidak akan mencelakaimu ataupun Sehun. Tidak jika aku masih berkuasa disana dan tidak karena kalian adalah keluargaku. Berani melakukan itu, dia akan berurusan denganku. Aku jamin itu."

Sehun menatap Kai sangsi, "Aku bukan orang yang baru kau temui kemarin sore, Kai. Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sehun kali ini dengan nada agak melunak.

"Demi seluruh penghuni neraka, tidak ada, Hun. Percayalah." Kai pasang wajah memohon, "Dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti aku ini narapidana yang bersalah atas semua hal."

Sehun menghela napas, "Baiklah. Meskipun kau iblis, tapi kami tetap berutang maaf karena telah menuduhmu sembarangan dan ucapan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

Kai mencibir. Masih saja rasis!

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf dan berterima kasih." timpal Chanyeol.

Kai manggut-manggut takzim. "Oke, oke kalian kumaafkan. Tapi… dengan satu syarat."

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena merasa bersalah aja, dia malas meladeni permintaannya Kai.

Kai menyeringai, "Benarkah kau akan menurutiku kali ini?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan berat hati, "Selama itu bukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh atau meminta jiwa seseorang, aku akan menurutinya. Ingat! Hanya untuk hari saja." tambah Sehun tegas.

Kai menatap Chanyeol, "Bagaimana denganmu, nak?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau Mama setuju, kurasa aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain."

Seringai puas Kai makin lebar."Oke, oke. Baiklah. Aku senang hari ini kalian mau mendengarku." Kai manggut-manggut lagi sambil bersedekap, "Nah, untuk kau, mantan istriku tersayang, aku ingin kau melayaniku untuk malam ini. Berapa banyak rondenya aku yang tentukan." ujar Kai dengan senyum mesum Playboy cap kaki tiga.

Sehun mangap dramatis. Kurang ajar setan temsek ini! Dikasih hati malah minta jantung!

"Dan untuk kau, putraku yang terlalu lugu." telunjuk Kai berpindah ke Chanyeol, "Sebagai seorang anak, aku ingin kau memijatku karena aku sangat lelah sekali setelah seharian beraktifitas. Berapa lama waktunya aku yang tentukan." perintah Kai seenak udelnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak terima.

"Bagaimana? Karena kalian tadi telah berjanji, jadi kuharap sebagai manusia-manusia yang baik dan taat kalian bisa menepatinya."

Lagi-lagi Sehun dan Chanyeol melempar pandang. Habis itu kompak menampakkan senyum berbisa.

Waduh. Apa-apaan pada pasang senyum kayak begitu? Alarm tanda bahaya di kepala Kai mendadak berbunyi nyaring.

"Mau tahu apa jawaban kami?" tanya Sehun.

Glek! Perasaan Kai makin tidak enak. "Apa?"

"TIDAK SUDIII!"

Bakbukbakbukbakbukbakbuk! Kai dihajar bertubi-tubi pakai bantal sofa.

"Stop! Stopp! STOP! Kenapa aku dipukul lagi sih?! Kalian liciiikkk! Bisanya main keroyokan! DASAR ANAK ISTRI YANG KEJAAM!" _Cring!_ Kai cepat-cepat kabur menyelamatkan diri.

Chanyeol ngos-ngosan capek dengan senyum lebar. Seneng berhasil balas dendam, "Dia sudah pergi, Ma."

Sehun berhigh five ria dengan anaknya, "Kita berhasil! Sepertinya bantal sofa memang lebih ampuh dari mantra manapun."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Berarti kalau lain kali dia muncul lagi, kita gebukin bareng-bareng aja lagi Ma." Chanyeol malah menyarankan persekongkolan.

Sehun ikut ketawa, "Setuju! Biar tau rasa dia!"

Dua namja itupun merayakan kemenangan karena telah berhasil mengusir Kai lagi dengan makan enak di restoran mewah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sunday, 30/08/2015._

Chanyeol sibuk membongkar lemari barang-barang lama simpannya, tidak ada. Dia tidak menemukan kotak peralatan melukisnya disitu. Dia berjongkok di dekat kasur lalu merunduk, mengecek di bawah kolong. Tidak ada juga. Chanyeol berpindah ke lemari baju, meskipun mustahil dia menyimpan kotak itu di lemari baju, Chanyeol tetap membongkarnya. Tidak ada juga! Setelah membongkar disana sini namun hasilnya nihil, Chanyeol pun terkulai putus asa diatas ranjang.

Dimana sih kotak sialan itu!? Dulu Chanyeol sengaja menyimpannya karena dia mulai bosan berkutat dengan kanvas, kuas dan cat. Dulu Chanyeol suka sekali melukis. Dan dibandingkan mata pelajaran lainnya, nilai Chanyeol yang paling menonjol adalah nilai mata pelajaran kesenian. Tapi Chanyeol sengaja menyimpannya karena dia lebih fokus di tugas-tugas yang menumpuk waktu semester awal. Dan itu sangat menyita waktu luangnya. Makanya sekarang disaat Chanyeol menginginkan kotak itu kembali, dia malah tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Maaaa!" seru Chanyeol dari dalam kamar. Berusaha agar suaranya terdengar sekeras mungkin dan sampai ke kamar sebelah. Kamar Sehun.

"Ya?" sahut Sehun dari balik tembok.

"Dimana sih kotak peralatan melukisku?"

Sehun tidak menyahut. Ada jeda sesaat. Mungkin Mamanya itu sedang berpikir atau malah ketiduran. Semoga pilihan pertama yang benar.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Kau kan yang terakhir kali menggunakan itu?"

"Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun." sahut Chanyeol setengah bersungut-sungut.

Terdengar suara helaan napas panjang, "Makanya kalau sudah dipakai simpan yang benar. Merepotkan saja! Masa aku harus membelikan yang baru lagi untukmu?"

Malah ngomel! "Aku sudah menyimpannya, Ma. Seingatku aku meletakkannya di lemari barang-barangku."

"Coba cari dulu yang benar. Pasti ada." jawab Sehun enteng.

Cari lagi? Chanyeol sudah membongkar seisi kamarnya dan tidak menemukan itu dimanapun. Mau cari kemana lagi?

Chanyeol menggerundel. Setelah sukses membuat seisi kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah, dia berjalan keluar dan mulai mencarinya di gudang.

Bongkar, bongkar, bongkar… Tetap tidak ada!

Hergghhh!

"DIMANA SIH KOTAK ITUUU?!" DUGHH! "Aw!" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat sebuah benda keras yang berat secara ajaib melayang dari arah belakang dan menghantam kepalanya, kemudian kotak itu mendarat di lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk yang lumayan keras.

"Sakitt…" Namja tinggi itu meringis nyeri sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, "Apa…eh, darimana datangnya kotak ini?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan memungut kotak peralatan melukisnya dengan wajah berkerut heran bercampur bingung. Perasaan tadi dia cari dimanapun tidak ada. Kok ini bisa muncul secara mendadak? Terus munculnya nggak tanggung-tanggung, pake acara nabrak kepala pula!

Namun kebingungan Chanyeol segera terganti dengan perasaan dongkol begitu ingat siapa lagi makhluk rese yang paling mungkin melakukan keisengan ini.

Kai!

Kemana ya Papa Iblisnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu? Semenjak Chanyeol larang kemarin buat nongol seenaknya dan berhenti mengganggu, setan temsek itu tidak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Apa beneran dia tidak akan muncul lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa bilang Kai tidak akan muncul lagi?

Dia muncul kok, di kamar Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas, tangannya sibuk membolak-balik majalah Mystique. Ituloh, majalah klenik langganan Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Mereka tidak memuat iklanku. Padahal aku sudah kirim biodata dengan uangnya. Mereka bilang akan memuatnya di edisi minggu depan, tapi ini sudah minggu depan dan aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahku di halaman manapun!" dumel Sehun dengan wajah frustasi. Dia selalu begitu kalau sudah kesal, curhat dengan tembok. Kadang jika sedang beruntung, akan ada saja 'tamu tak diundang' yang membalas curhatannya. Seperti sekarang ini…

"Pantas saja kau cepat menua, kau selalu tampak seperti orang terlilit banyak utang."

Sehun kontan melotot melihat wajah Kai tau-tau muncul di depannya, "Jongin!?"

Kai menjentikkan jarinya tiga kali. _Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!_ "Nah, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena wajahmu sudah muncul di halaman majalah itu. Lihat saja."

Meski ragu dan disertai kerutan di wajah, Sehun mulai membalik halaman demi halaman, Terkejut menemukan pose dirinya yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada disertai tatapan 'mistis' yang keren. Meski begitu, tetap saja ada sesuatu hal yang bikin Sehun terbelalak kaget.

"Kim Sehun? ' _Masalahmu? Masalahku juga!_ ' Apa-apaan ini?!" Sehun memekik menemukan iklan yang sangat nggak beres itu nampang di majalah. Masa nama depannya jadi 'Kim'? Terus mottonya kok kayak orang kepo tapi ngajakin berantem gitu?! Oke. Bukan itu sih sebenernya yang dipermasalahkan Sehun. Masalah utamanya adalah Sehun tidak ingin merasa berhutang budi lagi Kai. Mana iklannya malu-maluin gini! Kim Sehun? Kepedean sekali iblis satu ini!

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Berita baiknya sekarang iklan itu sudah tersebar juga di seluruh dunia." Ujar Kai dengan ekspresi bangga, seolah-olah dia sudah sangat berjasa sekali.

Sehun melotot shock. TERSEBAR DI SELURUH DUNIA?!

"Tolong… copot… ini… sekarang juga!" pinta Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa? Kan kau sendiri yang…"

"Aku menghargai usahamu tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa kuterima. Maaf. Tolong berhenti berbuat sesuatu untukku." tolak Sehun dengan nada tegas. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat pokoknya.

"Hun… ayolah, terima saja. Ini gratis. Aku bahkan tidak minta biodata, uang atau apapun darimu." bujuk Kai tidak putus asa.

"COPOT." Sehun tetap tidak goyah meskipun Kai bujuknya sudah pake wajah memelas ekstra maksimal.

Kai menghela napas kecewa. Gagal deh usaha carmuknya. "Baiklah. Sekarang iklan itu sudah hilang. Puas?"

"Di seluruh dunia?" tanya Sehun dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Raut wajahnya sama kayak yang di majalah tadi.

Kai mengangguk, "Di seluruh dunia."

Sehun mengeceknya kembali agar lebih meyakinkan. Betul saja. Iklan memalukan dengan motto yang nggak banget itu sudah hilang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini." tukas Sehun sambil menyambar toples berisi bubuk yang sudah dia baca-bacai.

Kai memutar bola mata malas, "Masih saja bersikap tidak ramah."

"Pergi atau kulempar ini ke wajahmu!" ancam Sehun menyipitkan mata galak sambil mengambil segenggam bubuk di tangannya. Diarahkan ke Kai.

"Percuma saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau mantramu itu…" omongan Kai terpotong karena keburu kena lempar bubuk.

"Pweh! Pweh! Sudah kubilang kan, mantramu itu…" Kai kena lempar bubuk lagi.

"Pweh! Mantra…" Belum apa-apa Kai sudah kena lempar lagi, "Hentikan! Ini pahit tahu!" protes Kai.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari kamarku! Dimana sopan santunmu? Main masuk seenaknya!" ketus Sehun galak.

Kai menghilang dalam sekejap. Dua detik kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Sehun.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Permisi nyonya, aku ingin masuk dengan sopan. Bisakah tolong bukakan pintu ini?"

Sehun menggeram jengkel. Hidupnya benar-benar tidak tenang semenjak Kai bolak-balik muncul dan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Apa kau ini pelawak, hah?!" sembur Sehun begitu pintu kamar terbuka.

Kai menyeringai lebar, lalu secara ajaib merubah topi fedora hitamnya menjadi topi badut warna-warni, "Bukan sih. Tapi jika kau bersedia, aku bisa menjadi pelawak atau apapun yang kau inginkan untuk malam ini." tawar Kai dengan kerlingan nakal dan senyum playboy. "Asalkan setelah itu kita bisa duduk bersama dan bernostalgia tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Tentang awal pertemuan kita, tentang kau dan aku, tentang Chanyeol, tentang…"

BRAK! Kai dapat doorcrashh di muka, "Jangan harap!"

Gimana Sehun bisa move on kalau malah diajak bernostalgia? Biar bagaimanapun perasaannya, dia tidak boleh terlibat lagi dengan iblis ini. Apalagi harus terjebak dalam 'masa lalu' yang penuh dengan angan-angan indah dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diatas kepala. Tidak! Tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Dan tidak setelah apa yang pernah namja itu lakukan kepadanya dan kepada orang-orang tak bersalah diluar sana.

Sehun sempat tersentak ketika menoleh kedepan, sudah ada Kai berdiri menghadang jalannya, "Kumohon Jongin, pergilah! Kau bisa ambil jiwaku atau apa saja yang kumiliki! Tapi tolong jangan Chanyeol. Kumohoonn…" dari mode galak berubah menjadi mode memohon yang sangat menyayat hati. Pertanda Sehun begitu cemas mantan suaminya ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang berada pada tahap danger.

"Kau tidak perlu lebay begitu, sayang. Jika aku ingin mengambil jiwamu, sudah kulakukan itu dari dulu. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya ingin melihat putraku tumbuh sampai dia memiliki keturunan. Sudah itu saja. Kau ini tidak percaya sekali sih."

Sehun kembali ke mode sinis lagi, "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya setelah kebohongan-kebohongan yang pernah kau lakukan dulu?"

"Itu persoalan lama, Hun. Sudah basi! Sekarang ini tahun 2015. Kau ini tidak update sekali sih."

Sehun mendecih, "Apa bedanya sekarang atau dua puluh tahun kemudian? Kata-katamu tetap tidak ada yang bisa dipegang."

Kai menyilangkan tangan di dada. Senyumnya tak terbaca. Sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya. Perlahan-lahan namja itu melangkah maju, selangkah demi selangkah.

Wajah sinis Sehun berubah menjadi penuh ketegangan dan kepanikan dalam sekejap, "Mau apa kau?!" bentak Sehun dengan suara agak bergetar sembari melangkah mundur.

Kai terus maju mendekatinya dan berhasil memojokkan Sehun sampai ke celah diantara tembok dan lemari baju.

"Mauku adalah…" Kai mencondongkan wajahnya sampai ujung hidungnya nyaris menempel di ceruk leher mulus milik Sehun. Mengendus aroma sang mantan istri yang sangat dia sukai. Dan anehnya Sehun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali atau menghindar dari perbuatan lancang Kai. Dia mematung. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya, "Membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa melaksanakan peranku sebagai seorang ayah. Sama dengan kau dan peranmu. Aku juga ingin hak yang sama."

Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang mematung, mulut Sehun juga seperti terkunci rapat. Tidak bisa terbuka sama sekali meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras menggerakkan rahangnya. Seperti ada yang menempelkan lem perekat super lengket di bibirnya.

"Emmh… emhh…emmh!" gumam Sehun yang kalau diartikan kira-kira berbunyi seperti ini: "Sialan kau Kim Jongin! Terkutuklah kau dan Nerakamu!"

Kai tersenyum tengil, "Apa? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Yang jelas."

"EMHHH!" yang kali ini artinya adalah: "TIADA MAAF BAGIMU!"

Dengan senyuman tengil yang jauh lebih tengil daripada tadi, Kai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sehun. Tanpa permisi apalagi minta izin. Gak tanggung-tanggung dia sengaja memperpanjang durasi ciumannya.

Setelah puas menodai bibir Sehun, Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya, "Well then… kuanggap itu 'iya'…" bisik Kai tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Tidak peduli meskipun sang empunya bibir melotot murka sejadi-jadinya dapat ciuman lancang begitu.

"Sampai jumpa, sayaangg!" Kai melambaikan tangan santai sambil cengengesan udah berhasil curi-curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan, "I'll see you soon!"

 _Wusss!_ Lagi-lagi Kai menghilang bagai hembusan angin. Setelah Kai lenyap, barulah Sehun bisa bergerak dan membuka mulutnya dengan normal.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan geram. Kurang ajar setan dekil sok keren itu! Tiba-tiba datang dan main nyosor seenaknya. Untung saja ciuman tadi lembut, penuh perasaan dan… mendebarkan…

Mendebarkan?! HELL NO!

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh! Sehun tidak boleh jatuh ke 'jurang' yang sama. Tidak lucu kalau pertahanan yang sudah susah payah dia bangun selama bertahun-tahun runtuh hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Pokoknya tidak boleh. Sehun tidak boleh lemah dan cengeng seperti dulu. Toh buktinya ada atau tanpa pria itu, dia dan Chanyeol tetap baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Keputusan Sehun sudah bulat. Kai harus jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol. Titik!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol nampak serius mengamati seekor burung gereja yang hinggap diatas pohon, di pekarangan rumahnya. Namja itu duduk di undakan tangga teras sambil memangku sketch book yang telah setia menemaninya dari SMP. Tangannya bergerak lincah membentuk sketsa kepala burung gereja itu sementara matanya berusaha fokus antara memvisualkan burung itu diatas secarik kertas dan mengamati detail demi detail lewat gerakan matanya yang juga tak kalah lincah.

Namun Chanyeol segera bosan karena burung gereja yang menjadi modelnya itu terlalu banyak bergerak, terbang dari satu sisi ke sisi pohon yang lain, loncat dari dahan ke dahan dan mematuk kiri kanan.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, merasa gerah dengan tingkah laku si burung yang kelewat hiperaktif, dia pun membanting pensilnya diatas buku sketsa.

"Burung menyebalkan! Berhentilah bergerak!"

Burung gereja itu berhenti mematuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Burung gereja itu tetap tidak bergerak seincipun.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata, menajamkan penglihatannya. Burung gereja itu benar-benar diam. Aneh. Padahal daritadi hiperaktifnya bukan main.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting aku bisa melukismu sekarang." tukas Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. Memilih tak ambil pusing dan kembali melukis objeknya yang kini terdiam anteng seperti patung.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan sketsanya. Dia kembali melirik keatas pohon dan merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Burung itu tetap tidak bergerak juga. Masih terdiam. Dengan pose yang sama! Pose kepala menunduk yang bersiap-siap mematuk.

Apa burung itu tidak merasa kram leher? Apa burung itu tahu kalau barusan aku memarahinya? Kenapa dia berpose seperti itu terus?

Tidaklah! Mana mungkin burung itu tahu? Mana ada burung yang bisa mengerti bahasa manusia? Pemikiranmu makin tidak masuk akal sejak ayahmu datang! Sahut suara hati Chanyeol yang lain, menampik mentah-mentah dugaan pertamanya.

Tapi… kok bisa sih nggak gerak sama sekali? Jangankan bergerak, menoleh sedikitpun tidak.

Karena penasaran, Chanyeol meletakkan sketsa itu di lantai kayu teras, lalu melangkah mendekati pohon dimana burung gereja beku itu hinggap. Beruntunglah punya badan menjulang seperti tiang listrik, Chanyeol tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari ranting atau semacamnya untuk menggapai tubuh kaku si burung. Cukup dia colek-colek si burung pake telunjuk tangan kanan. Entah karena Chanyeol nyoleknya terlalu semangat atau apa, burung itu malah terjun bebas dari pohon dan mendarat di tanah dengan pose yang sama. Pose bersiap-siap mematuk. Badan burung itu kaku dan keras. Sekeras burung imitasi yang dijual di toko mainan.

Chanyeol merinding. Matanya menatap ngeri ke burung gereja yang sekarang tergeletak di tanah. Diam tak bergerak.

Tak bergerak.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa burung gereja ini begini?

Dengan tangan agak gemetar, Chanyeol memungut tubuh kaku burung itu. Perlahan-lahan dia dekatkan telinga kanannya di dada si burung gereja.

Meskipun lamat dan samar-samar, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara detak jantung.

Ada apa sih dengan burung ini? Masih bernyawa tapi kenapa tidak bergerak sama sekali?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keanehan ketiga terjadi saat Chanyeol disuruh Mamanya pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa persedian dan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, tau-tau ada bola melayang dan menghantam Chanyeol tepat di kepala.

BUKKK!

"Aduh!" Chanyeol tersentak sambil mengelus kepalanya, "HEII!" pekik Chanyeol ke segerombolan anak di tengah lapangan.

Bukannya minta maaf atau merasa bersalah, bocah-bocah itu malah tertawa meledek sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka manyun jelek dan bibir ketekuknya Chanyeol.

Dengan perasaan gemas ingin mendaratkan bonus jitakan di kepala tuyul-tuyul itu, Chanyeol melangkah pergi diiringi suara tawa membahana yang makin melengking tinggi.

"Anak-anak nakal! Digigit anjing baru tau rasa!"

Guk Guk Guk!

"Aaaa tolonggg!"

"Toloonggg!"

Chanyeol seketika menoleh dan berhenti mengayuh sepeda saat mendengar jeritan panik dari arah lapangan. Anak-anak nakal tadi lari pontang-panting dikejar-kejar anjing milik seorang nenek yang lepas dan tiba-tiba menjadi buas. Anjing itu mengejar mereka semua dengan mulut terbuka lebar, gigi runcing yang siap menancap di bokong siapa saja dan air liur yang menetes-netes diatas rumput hijau.

Chanyeol membeku tak percaya. Apalagi anjing itu berhasil menggigit kaki salah seorang anak yang bertubuh paling gemuk dan paling subur. Anak itu jatuh tersandung lalu menjerit kencang dengan suara tangisan yang menggemparkan dunia bawah laut. Nenek sang pemilik anjing beserta beberapa pria dewasa tampak berlarian panik ke tengah lapangan berusaha menangkap anjing gila yang kini berlari mengejar anak-anak lain. Sementara dua ibu muda tampak berusaha menenangkan anak gemuk yang suara tangisannya makin histeris. Darah segar tampak mengalir turun di lubang bekas gigitan anjing tadi.

Gila. Ini benar-benar seram. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anjing itu tiba-tiba menjadi brutal dan menggigiti anak-anak itu tepat disaat dia baru menyelesaikan sumpahnya?

Glek! Chanyeol menelan ludah, mulai ketakutan dan parno sendiri.

Tidak. Ini pasti cuma kebetulan. Bisa saja kan anjing itu terkena lemparan bola juga di kepala terus marah dan berniat mengejar anak-anak itu? Atau karena lupa diberi makan, anjing itu berlari mengejar mereka semua untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal? Atau itu memang anjing penyakitan yang lagi kambuh dan lupa disuntik rabies? Arghh! Pusing! Berhentilah berpikiran ngawur. Itu cuma perasaanmu saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kotak peralatan melukis yang tiba-tiba membentur kepalamu? Bagaimana dengan burung gereja yang mendadak beku dan sampai sekarang tidak bergerak juga? jerit suara hati Chanyeol yang lain. Suara hatinya yang bingung dan gelisah. Namun segera dijawab oleh suara lain dalam kepala Chanyeol. Suara positif thinking: Pasti ada penjelasan masuk akal untuk ini semua. Pasti!

Chanyeol pun buru-buru mengayuh sepedanya. Sementara perang batin sedang terjadi dalam kepala Chanyeol sekarang. Perang antara kubu logis dengan kubu tidak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak sedang sakit gigi kan?" tanya Sehun menatap heran Chanyeol yang hanya menunduk menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam. Hening. Hanya suara mulutnya yang mengecap disertai suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu diatas piring.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Sariawan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bibir pecah-pecah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Panas dalam?"

"Ma… kau terdengar seperti iklan obat tenggorokan." jawab Chanyeol malas.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Ya habisnya tumben kau diam terus daritadi. Biasanya banyak cerita terus sekarang diam kan aneh. Makanya aku bertanya. Eh iya… bagaimana dengan kotak peralatan melukismu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sudah."

"Oh ya? Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Sehun keliatan sekali sedang berusaha mencari-cari topik obrolan. Dia memang terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi senyap jika sedang bermeditasi atau lagi menyendiri di 'ruangan kerjanya'. Tapi suasana sunyi senyap ketika sedang bersama Chanyeol benar-benar sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Mengingat betapa berisik dan cerewetnya anak itu.

 _Itu mendatangiku dengan sendirinya._ "Aku menemukannya di gudang." jawab Chanyeol berdusta. Karena kalau dia jawab seperti yang dikatakan sang suara hati, bisa-bisa Sehun menuduh Kai yang berlaku iseng sedang mengerjai anaknya. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak rela ayahnya itu dituduh. Awalnya dia juga berpikir demikian. Tapi ketika menyaksikan dua keanehan lain. Dugaan awal Chanyeol bahwa Kai lah dibalik dalang semua ini perlahan-lahan kian surut. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya yakin sekali itu semua bukan perbuatan ayahnya. Melainkan…

Ulahnya sendiri.

Lagipula kalau itu memang ulah Kai, harusnya Chanyeol sudah melihat penampakan versi mini makhluk itu daritadi.

Tapi… kalau memang itu bukan ulah Kai… bagaimana bisa kotak itu datang sendiri dan menubruknya? Bagaimana bisa burung itu tidak bergerak sama sekali? Dan kenapa anjing itu tiba-tiba lepas dan mengejar anak-anak di lapangan tadi?

Sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah begini. Aneh. Semua ini terlalu aneh dan tidak normal! Kehidupan sehari-hari Chanyeol memang sudah tidak normal dengan Ibunya yang berkecimpung di dunia supranatural dan roh-roh yang berseliweran disana-sini, tapi yang satu ini jelas beda kasus.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperkosa telur dadarmu? Mama membuatnya untuk dimakan, bukan untuk diperkosa pake garpu."

"Aku mendadak jadi tidak lapar, Ma." ujar Chanyeol bertopang dagu dengan tampang gak minat sambil menusuk-nusuk telur dadar di piringnya sampai babak belur, "Buat Mama aja deh ya?"

"Chaan… apa Mama harus memanggil setan berkepala seram itu untuk menyuapimu?"

Diancam begitu barulah Chanyeol buru-buru melahap makanannya sampai ludes.

"Pintar." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol sambil mengangkut piringnya, "Itu baru anak Mama."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas sambil mengunyah potongan besar telur dadar dalam mulutnya. Mamanya ini… lupa apa kalau Chanyeol sudah tujuh belas tahun? Masih saja kelepasan memperlakukannya seperti bocah tujuh tahun.

"Oh iya, Ma. Orang itu mana ya? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya daritadi?"

Rasa-rasanya Sehun tidak perlu bertanya lagi 'orang' mana yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mencari dia? Jangan bilang kau mulai merindukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan raut tidak suka.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran." sahut Chanyeol buru-buru. Kemungkinan besar Kai tahu sesuatu soal kekuataannya. Apa dia bertanya ke Kai saja ya? Atau dia harus memberitahukan ini ke Sehun? Lantas bagaimana jika reaksi Sehun malah panik dan mengira Chanyeol dirasuki roh jahat? Dia tidak ingin membuat Mamanya cemas. Apalagi ini juga belum jelas dimana letak akar permasalahannya. Masih menemui jalan buntu. Dan oknum yang paling mungkin mengetahui ini hanya sang ayah. Soalnya semua ini terjadi setelah Kai resmi masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Tadi dia mendatangiku di kamar. Tapi sudah kusuruh pergi, kemungkinan dia tidak akan datang lagi dalam waktu dekat ini." jawab Sehun yang kini berdiri di depan wastafel, mencuci piring.

Tidak akan datang lagi? Benarkah?

"Dia pasti datang."

Sehun menghela napas, "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang itu. Biar bagaimanapun kita tidak boleh langsung mempercayainya begitu saja."

"Aku tau, Ma. Kau sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya sampai aku bosan."

"Dengar, Chan. Mama harap kau tidak terlalu menggantungkan dirimu kepada orang itu. Cuekin saja, lama-lama dia akan capek dan jenuh sendiri."

"Yeah. Semoga saja." jawab Chanyeol tidak yakin makhluk yang memiliki semangat tinggi dan ngotot seperti Kai punya rasa capek dan jenuh.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya, Ma. Mau ngerjain tugas kimia."

Sehun mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum simpul, "Belajar yang serius dan jangan kebanyakan baca komik. Awas kalau kedapatan! Mama sita komiknya!"

"Oke deh, Mama bawelku sayang!" sahut Chanyeol sambil melangkah menaiki tangga, langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Chaan! Jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu! Kayak tempat pembuangan barang rongsokan saja!" dumel Sehun, "Baru melihatnya sedetik sudah membuatku terserang anemia."

"Okaaay!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, menguncinya dan terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. Mataku mencari keatas, berharap menemukan Kai di langit-langit dan sedang menempel di badan cicak.

Kenapa? Mengingat tingkahnya yang ajaib itu, kurasa dia bisa muncul dimana saja dengan cara-cara tak terduga, kan?

Pokoknya aku harus bicara dengan ayahku hari ini. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi denganku. Pria itu mungkin tahu sesuatu. Ralat. Bukan mungkin lagi. Pasti dia tahu sesuatu!

Meskipun rasanya masih gengsi memanggilnya mengingat kemarin aku sendiri yang melarang pria itu untuk datang dan mengganggu lagi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan segala keanehan yang terjadi hari ini lalu bangun keesokan harinya dengan santai, seperti seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kai… Kai? Kau ada disekitar sini kan? Keluarlaah? Aku ingin…" aku menelan ludah sesaat, "Bicara. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada kepulan asap, ledakan gaib atau semacamnya. Mungkin dia tidak mendengarku.

"Kaai? Kaaaai? Ayolahh… soal yang kemarin itu… bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik kan? Maksudku, bisakah kita membuat semacam kesepakatan? Bahkan mungkin… soal panggilan 'Papa'..itu… akan kupertimbangkan." kali ini aku mengiming-iminginnya dengan tawaran yang menggiurkan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak muncul jika mendengar tawaran itu?

Tiga menit kemudian…

Aku hanya bisa medengar suara jarum jam berdetak menuju ke angka tiga. Tidak ada apapun. Hening.

Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Disaat aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya kenapa dia malah tidak muncul?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Terpaksa deh.

"Kumohon keluarlah. Aku benar-benar ingin bicara denganmu. Serius. Aku mohon…" lagi-lagi aku menelan ludah, ini bagian yang paling sulit. "Papa."

 _Bwuuuzz!_ Tau-tau Kai muncul di depanku.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan membutuhkanku," tukas Kai dengan senyum kemenangan tertahan. Sial! Dasar licik!

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanyaku menyipit curiga.

"Apanya?"

"Datang setelah kupanggil 'Papa'."

Kai menggeleng dengan wajah innocent, "Mana mungkin aku begitu kepada anakku? Tadi kebetulan ada urusan sebentar. Dan kau tahu kan menjadi seorang pemimpin itu tidak mudah? Aku harus mengawasi dan mengkoordinasi semuanya agar tetap berjalan lancar."

Oke. Itu membuatku merinding. Membayangkan kita menjadi raja iblis, pangeran kegelapan atau apapun lalu memerintah bawahan kita yang juga sama-sama iblisnya untuk beraksi dan menggoda para manusia. Baru dibayangkan saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing tanpa sebab. Semoga tujuan utama Kai memang hanya ingin 'menjadi ayah'.

"Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua aku memang sengaja sih. Heheh." Kai cengengesan nyebelin.

Tuh kan!

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dan jenis kesepakatan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya mulai bisa agak serius.

"Pasti kau tau sesuatu tentangku kan? Sesuatu yang lain. Selain aku ini anakmu dan kau harus menepati janji sebagai seorang ayah blablabla dan sebagainya. Sesuatu yang aku dan Ibuku tidak ketahui."

Kai terlihat kurang paham, "Maksudnya?"

"Dengar, Kai…"

"Papa." ralat Kai, "Ingat perjanjianmu tadi."

"Oke, aku kan hanya bilang 'akan kupertimbangkan'? Belum benar-benar setuju untuk memanggilmu begitu. Lagipula ini belum masuk ke pembahasan soal tetek-bengek perjanjian."

Kai mengibaskan tangan. Tampak tidak peduli, "Iya, iya! Baiklah. Cepat ceritakan."

Aku pun mulai menceritakan detail kejadian mulai dari pagi tadi saat aku sedang mencari kotak perlatan melukisku dan tiba-tiba itu datang dari arah belakang secara ajaib dan membentur kepalaku, burung gereja yang berubah menjadi patung beku setelah kuteriaki, sampai ke anjing yang mendadak brutal dan mengigiti anak-anak di lapangan setelah aku mengucapkan sumpah sebagai bentuk rasa jengkel mereka hanya menertawaiku tanpa minta maaf atau merasa bersalah.

Kai hanya mendengarkan dan menatapku sambil sesekali mengerutkan jidat atau menaikkan alis, tampak berpikir atau berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Dia mengetahuinya.

"Well…itu baru masalah serius." Kai tarik buang napas panjang setelah aku selesai bercerita, "Nah, sekarang dengarkan aku, nak. Apa yang kau alami ini bukan keanehan biasa. Seharusnya aku sudah memprediksi ini dari awal. Tapi karena dari dulu kau tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda keanehan, makanya aku menyangka di dalam darahmu lebih dominan mengalir darah manusia dari Ibumu. Tapi ternyata… kau cuma terlambat."

Hah? Apa sih? Orang ini ngomong apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti satupun yang dia katakan! Menunjukkan tanda-tanda keanehan? Cuma terlambat? Apanya yang terlambat?

"Sama seperti tanda-tanda pubertas pada seorang gadis, dimana mereka mendapatkannya di usia lima belas atau bahkan tiga belas. Kau baru mendapatkannya di usia tujuh belas. Dan itu termasuk lambat. Sangat terlambat. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuhmu, hanya saja baru 'aktif' sekarang."

Aku memutar bola mata malas sambil memijat pelipisku, "Kai, tolong jangan membuat pembicaraan ini semakin tidak jelas. Apa sih intinya? Kenapa ada pembahasan soal pubertas? Aku kan bertanya soal tiga keanehan yang terjadi padaku secara beruntun selama seharian ini. Kenapa malah jadi nyasar kesana-sana?"

"Makanya kalau orangtua belum selesai ngomong itu jangan dipotong dulu. Kebiasaan jelek dari ibumu!" Kai mendumel. Bertambah lagi satu orang yang menasehatiku selain Mama dan Chen.

"Intinya, kekuatanmu itu datang terlambat, selambat menstruasi pada gadis culun yang baru tahu jatuh cinta."

Tuhan… kenapa lagi ada pembahasan soal gadis culun dan menstruasi?! Eh… tunggu dulu… kekuatan? Apa barusan dia bilang…

"Kekuatan?" Saking bingungnya, aku bisa merasakan seluruh otot di wajahku tertarik dan berkumpul di tengah.

Kai mengangguk mantab, "Ya. Kekuatan. Dan kekuatan yang aku maksud disini bukan kekuatan otot biasa dimana kau bisa membanting orang dan memecahkan batu bata hanya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan."

Oke. Itu membuatku takut. Meskipun aku belum menangkap apa maksud perkataan Kai daritadi. "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku dengan lebih jelas. Dan tolong jangan berbelit-belit." pintaku.

Kai duduk disebelahku. Jujur saja kalau dia lagi serius dan tenang seperti ini, dia tampak seperti seorang ayah sungguhan. Ayah yang bijaksana. Bukan iblis tengil yang hobi menyesatkan orang-orang.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal, nak. Keanehan yang kau alami tadi, itu adalah kekuatan dalam dirimu, Chanyeol. Itu terbentuk secara alami. Itu terlahir ke dunia bersama dengan ragamu semenjak kau kecil. Dan kurasa setelah ini kau akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku bisa mengajarimu step demi step."

Aku menelan ludah seperti sedang menelan seluruh kepahitan hidup manusia bobrok di dunia. Pahit dan seret.

Mengajari? Apa dia bercanda? Okelah, jika melihat tiga keanehan tadi, rasa-rasanya aku terlalu naif jika masih menyangkal perkataan Kai. Tapi entah apapun nama dan bentuk kekuatan yang aku miliki sekarang, berani bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya! Sangat-tidak-menginginkannya. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki ini? KENAPA?! Bagaimana jika suatu saat aku keceplosan berkata: "Mati aku belum mengerjakan Pr!" lalu di detik berikutnya aku akan mati betulan tanpa sempat mengerjakan Pr?!

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekuatan. Aku terlalu bahagia jadi anak biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kekuatan!" tolakku menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah cemas akut, "Kai, bisakan kau menghilangkan kekuatan ini? Kurasa kau pasti bisa, Kai. Ayolaahh kumohon. Tarik kekuatan dalam diriku. Ambil saja semuanya! Aku tidak membutuhkan ini sama sekali."

Kai menghela napas berat, "Itu sangat sulit. Kekuatanmu itu sudah terbentuk dari sananya. Sudah faktor genetik yang dalam hal ini menurun dariku. Jika aku menariknya, kemungkinan besar itu akan tertarik keluar bersama dengan jiwamu. Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu dalam sekejap, Chan."

Kuharap aku sedang berada dalam lokasi syuting dimana pemeran utama setelah ini akan duduk dan ngopi bareng dengan para kru, kameramen, sutradara dan asisten makeupnya. Tapi ini kenyataan. Ini DUNIA NYATA. Bukan lokasi syuting! Dunia nyata yang semakin hari semakin tidak masuk akal. Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kehidupan tujuh belas tahun yang biasa-biasa saja?! Kenapa harus sedramatis ini?! Disaat semua orang bahagia menapaki usia tujuh belas tahun mereka yang normal, aku malah mendapat dua kejutan sekaligus. Ayahku raja iblis dan sekarang aku memiliki kekuatan tolol yang tidak kuinginkan. Kekuatan yang jika ditarik akan membuatku langsung meregang nyawa tanpa sempat menghitung dosa.

Bagus. Kado sweet seventeen yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Kalaupun kau bisa selamat setelah aku melakukannya, tetap saja ada kemungkinan buruk kedua."

Hah? Kemungkinan apa yang lebih buruk daripada mati konyol di tangan ayah sendiri?

Aku melongo. "Apa itu?"

"Kau akan kehilangan sebagian besar fungsi sel-sel tubuhmu. Atau dengan kata lain, kau akan cacat."

Hidup tapi cacat. Kedengarannya jauh lebih buruk daripada mati, "Ca-cacat? Seperti apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah memucat parah.

"Yaa, kau bisa saja buta, tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhmu yang lain seperti kaki atau tangan, tidak bisa mendengar apapun dan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara seumur hidup."

Serius. Itu lebih parah daripada mati!

Eh… tapi bagaimana jika itu hanya akal-akalan Kai? Bagaimana jika dia sengaja mengarang ini semua agar aku tidak melepaskan kekuatanku? Dengan begitu dia bisa sekalian melatihku jadi penerusnya kelak. Bisa saja kan begitu?

Aku menggeleng tak percaya, "Kai.. kau pasti bercanda. Kau pasti hanya sedang menakut-nakutiku, iya kan?" aku memicingkan mata curiga, "Bilang ini salah satu lelucon bodohmu. Cepat bilang. Atau jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu 'Papa' setelah ini." ancamku bersungguh-sungguh dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan setengah mati dan berharap ini hanya lelucon. Aku berharap Kai akan tertawa sebentar lagi sambil berseru 'KENA KAUU!' lalu semuanya akan beres, dia bersedia menarik kekuatanku, aku akan hidup sebagai remaja normal seutuhnya dan…

"Tidak, nak. Ini bukan lelucon. Percayalah. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Oke. Wow. Fantastis. Aku sangat terkesan. Sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Lidahku kelu dan segala sesuatu dalam diriku kacau balau. Mulai dari suara batin yang tidak masuk akal sampai suara logis, semuanya mendadak ambil cuti dan pergi meninggalkanku dalam keadaan mematung shock. Speechless.

"Chan, anakku, dengar. Sebagai seorang ayah dan sebagai orang yang lebih tahu tentang kekuatanmu. Aku ingin sekali membantumu. Jika suatu saat kau sudah benar-benar bisa mengendalikannya, semua keputusan tergantung di tanganmu. Mau kau lepaskan atau tidak."

Aku mengernyit, "Ha? Memangnya bisa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa melepaskan kekuatanku?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskannya tanpa membahayakan keselamatanmu. Kecuali kau sendiri yang melakukan itu. Tentu saja saat kau sudah berhasil mencapai level tertinggi."

Level tertinggi? Duh. Apa lagi itu? Kenapa ada levelnya segala?

"Pernah nonton film Lucy?"

Aku mengangguk, berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan ngawur dalam kepalaku apakah di Neraka ada bioskop atau tidak. Kenapa Kai bisa tau tentang film itu?

"Pernah."

"Tahu kan jika Lucy dan kekuatannya meningkat secara bertahap?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Nah, kira-kira kau akan sepuluh dua belas dengan dia."

What? Aku akan sepuluh dua belas dengan Lucy? Oke. Lucy memang keren. Tapi saat dia mencapai seratus persen, dia akan menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata. Apa aku akan menjadi seperti itu?! Wow. Kehidupan tujuh belas tahunku semakin amazing saja.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menua?"

Aku memperhatikan wajah Kai. Dia kelihatan masih kayak pria yang baru akan menginjak kepala tiga. Sedangkan Mama, dia **memang** pria tiga puluh sembilan tahun biasa yang akan menginjak kepala empat. Kai masih tampak segar bugar. Sementara di wajah Mama sudah mulai keliatan 'garis halus' disana sini.

"Tidak hanya mengendalikan hati dan pikiran manusia, aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sesuka hati, Chan. Aku bisa merubah diriku menjadi apa saja. Menjadi apapun dan siapapun yang kumau. Aku hampir bisa melakukan apa saja. Itu sebabnya aku masih tampak awet muda meskipun sebenarnya aku telah hidup berabad-abad lamanya." cerocos Kai, "Tentu saja aku juga bisa melepaskan ini semua jika aku mau. Meski tidak dalam waktu dekat. Banyak pertimbangan yang harus aku pikirkan. Yaa…salah satunya adalah pengganti."

Melihatku hanya terdiam, merenung. Kai kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Terima kenyataan saja. Suka atau tidak, suatu saat kau akan menjadi sepertiku. Dan salah satu cara untuk melepaskan kekuatanmu dan menjadi normal kembali adalah dengan cara belajar mengendalikannya. Mengeksplorasinya secara bertahap. Dan dalam hal itu, aku bisa menjadi tutor yang baik bagimu."

Menjadi seperti Kai? Menjadi seperti ayahku? Entah kenapa aku merasa merinding mendengar kalimat Kai yang terakhir. Lalu setelah itu apa? Aku akan dibawa paksa ke Neraka untuk menjadi pengganti?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti kau, Lucy atau siapapun. Dan aku tidak ingin mengeksplorasi apapun. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." tolakku tegas sambil memijat kedua pelipisku. Pening. Kepalaku pusing dan terasa sangat berat. Ini semua sangat sulit dicerna oleh akal manusia biasa. Okelah aku memang bukan manusia biasa. Tapi tetap saja ini sulit dicerna olehku. Ini semua terlalu… terlalu… rumit.

"Chan…"

"Kumohon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Bisa kan?" tukasku dengan suara superpelan dan lemah. Aku benar-benar ingin sendirian saja. Tidak ingin diganggu siapa-siapa. Aku selalu begini jika sedang stress akut atau merasa terbebani.

Aku bisa melihat ayahku itu tertegun selama beberapa saat. Tapi lima detik kemudian akhirnya pria itu menghela napas pasrah sambil tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah. Kapanpun kau berubah pikiran. Cukup panggil saja. Aku pasti datang."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kai lagi-lagi menghilang dalam sekejap, ditelan oleh kabut tebal berwarna kehitaman.

Menjadi seperti dia? Menjadi Raja Iblis yang baru? Enak saja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurasa ini terlalu berat. Aku butuh teman cerita lain yang bisa kutempati curhat. Dan menceritakan hal ini ke Mama kemungkinan besar akan membuat dia pingsan lalu diangkut ambulans kemudian berakhir di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini ke Mama. Terlalu beresiko.

Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan pergi ke rumah Chen dan berkeluh kesah disana. Mengaku bahwa sebenarnya aku anak Iblis dan Ayahku seorang penguasa Neraka. Meski kemungkinan besar setelah mendengar ceritaku Chen bertekad akan membuat meja sendiri untuk di taruh di kantin, tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya percaya. Pokoknya dia harus percaya!

"Chen!" seruku saat melihat wajah ngantuk Chen yang menyambut di pintu.

"Apa sih? Kau mengganggu waktu hibernasiku saja." dengus Chen sembari melangkah masuk. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Chen, kau harus mendengar ceritaku. Aku tidak sanggup menanggung ini semua hanya untuk kepalaku sendiri. Makanya aku mau pinjam kepalamu."

"HAH?!" Chen melotot lebar. Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat dengan jelas belek di matanya besar-besar dan dia belum menghapusnya sama sekali, "Kau kesini untuk meminjam kepalaku?!"

Chen, Chen. Sepertinya dia belum sadar total. "Mm..maksudku, intinya aku butuh tempat berkeluh kesah dan kurasa bercerita dengan seseorang dapat membuat bebanku sedikit terangkat. Setidaknya aku tidak menanggung ini sendirian." ujarku kali ini dengan lebih jelas.

"Ini soal apa sih? Kenapa sepertinya urgent sekali? Kau tidak ditolak Kris hyung kan?" tanya Chen mengernyit penasaran.

Aku berdecak, "Bukan soal Kris hyung. Ini bahkan lebih gawat daripada ditolak Kris hyung…" lalu aku menyadari ditolak Kris hyung juga sama parahnya dengan menjadi Raja Iblis, makanya aku buru-buru meralat, "Ya… ditolak Kris hyung sama gawatnya sih. Tapi ini beda kasuslah pokoknya. Dan mungkin kau tidak akan percaya atau mengira aku cocok mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa setelah mendengar ceritaku ini."

Chen terdiam. Mengamati. Sepertinya dia menunggu aku melompat sambil berteriak: 'APRIL MOP!'. Tapi karena ini bukan bulan April dan aku tidak kunjung melompat juga, makanya dia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Oke, cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarnya."

Cerita demi cerita terlontar keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tidak percaya bisa mengeluarkannya dengan selancar ini dari awal sampai akhir. Dan aku bisa melihat Chen memandangiku dengan raut yang seolah-olah berkata: 'Chan, kau habis baca komik apa sih? Kenapa sampai bermimpi ingin jadi Raja Neraka?'.

Kuakui itu wajar. Manusia waras manapun tidak akan bisa mencerna omonganku yang terdengar seperti skenario dalam film supernatural gila. Dan aku mengakui ocehanku terdengar seperti salah satu kaum geek yang suka berimajinasi tinggi itu. Tapi ini kenyataan dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuat Chen percaya.

"Chan, saranku…sebaiknya kau pulang, cuci kaki dan tidur. Siapa tahu obsesi raja iblismu itu akan menjadi kenyataan dalam mimpi." Ujar Chen di sela-sela tawanya. Biar saja. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Chen. Walau bagaimanapun ini memang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika saja aku di posisi Chen, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, "Anak Raja iblis? Yang benar saja! Hahahaah!" Chen menepuk-nepuk lututnya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya padamu. Bahkan detik ini juga aku bisa memanggil ayahku untuk datang kemari." kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Woow. Takutt." Chen sok melongo takjub, "Hahahaha!" habis itu dia lanjut ketawa lagi. Sialan! Lihat saja. Akan kubuat dia mati tenggelam dalam genangan ompolnya sendiri!

"Kuperingatkan saja, mungkin wajah ayahku tidak menakutkan, tapi dia cukup sering membuat kaget dengan kemunculannya yang secara tiba-tiba."

"Oke, oke." Chen sekarang pasang ekspresi sok serius, "Apa aku harus menyiapkan kopi batu bara, teh lidah api atau jagung kebakaran?"

"Chen, tidak lucu." sinisku rada keki. Entah kenapa aku malah merasa tersinggung dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf," Chen berdehem grogi dibawah tatapan tajamku, "Kalau begitu cepat panggil Ayahmu sekarang."

Aku menghela napas sesaat, "Kai? Kaai? Ayo datanglah. Aku memanggilmu. Kaii?"

"Eh, tunggu… namanya Kai?" tahan Chen yang udah siap-siap mau meledak lagi.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, nama panjangnya Kai Cipher. Nama manusianya Kim Jongin."

"Pfrtt…!" Chen mingkem sekuat tenaga dan buru-buru membekap mulutnya pakai kerah piyama saat aku kembali memelototinya galak.

"Kaaai? Ayolaah. Bukankah tadi kau berjanji akan datang jika kupanggil?"

Chen mesam-mesem menahan geli. Wajahnya seperti bersiap-siap akan menghadiahiku seribu satu kalimat ledekan.

Oh, tunggu. Siapa tahu dia akan datang jika kupanggil 'Papa'.

"Paa? Papa? Ayolaah. Temanku mau kenalan denganmu nih. Kau dimana sih? Sibuk lagi ya?"

"Iya, nak. Papa sibuk menyalakan api di Neraka pake kayu. Soalnya BBM sekarang lagi mahal. HAHAHA!"

Chen pasang muka datar lagi begitu pelototan judesku kembali terarah ke mukanya.

Ck! Kai mana sih? Apa dia mencoba mempermalukanku di depan Chen? Atau jangan bilang dia tidak bisa menampakkan diri selain di depan Mama dan di depanku?

"Pa..." setelah lama memanggil namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan ayahku. Aku pun berhenti berusaha memanggilnya. Tapi awas saja nanti kalau ketemu di rumah, bakal kujitak hidungnya sampai habis!

"Jadi…? Apa Papamu akan datang?" tanya Chen dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan datang. Tidak di depanmu. Tapi aku masih bisa menunjukkan bukti yang lain. Kekuatanku."

Senyum penuh ledekan Chen melebar, "Baiklah, jagoan. Aku sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat kekuatan sang ahli waris Neraka."

Maka kami segera keluar ke halaman belakang rumah Chen yang cukup luas. Mamanya Chen sangat suka berkebun dan menanam apa saja di halaman belakang rumahnya. Itu menjelaskan kenapa halaman belakang rumah Chen lebih nampak seperti hutan mini ketimbang halaman rumah. Benar-benar sangat rimbun dan menyejukkan mata. Paling enak kalau pas musim panas. Kami bisa selonjoran kaki bersama sambil ngemil dan mengobrolkan apa saja di teras belakangnya yang sengaja dibuat khusus mengikuti gaya rumah-rumah tradisional di jepang. Lalu setelah puas mengobrol, kami biasanya akan ketiduran sampai sore dan baru terbangun setelah Papa atau Mamanya Chen yang membangunkan kami.

"Kau lihat burung pipit yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang itu?" tunjukku.

Chen mengangguk dengan gigi gemeletuk, "Ya dan cepatlah! Karena ini mulai dingin."

"Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku akan membuatnya diam tak bergerak."

Chen memutar bola mata skeptis, "Okey, go on, sweetie."

"Wahai, burung pipit! Berhenti bergerak!" tudingku ke burung pipit. Bukannya berhenti bergerak, burung itu malah mematuk ulat hijau lalu menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Pfrtt…!" Chen cengar-cengir menyebalkan lagi. Membuatku ingin mengutuknya menjadi manusia kotak.

"Tidak. Tadi bisa kok. Kau harus percaya, Chen. Ini tadi berhasil. Aku mengatakan hal yang sama ke burung gereja di halaman rumahku lalu burung itu berhenti bergerak." jelasku merasa payah pakai lupa membawa buktinya segala. Padahal burung beku itu masih mejeng manis di meja belajarku karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya bergerak lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu buktikan. Jangan harap aku percaya jika tidak ada bukti riilnya." tukas Chen kini tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku berdecak keras sekali. Bingung mau marah ke siapa. Kenapa kekuatanku tidak bekerja? Padahal tadi bisa kok!

"Wahai, burung pipit! Berhenti bergerak!"

Burung itu malah bercuap-cuap sambil mengepakkan sayap. Seperti sedang meledekku. Damn!

Oke sekali lagi. "Berhenti!" tunjukku pakai gaya spiderman waktu melempar jaring laba-labanya ke muka orang, "Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti!" padahal aku sudah loncat-loncat segala seperti monyet pusing tapi burung itu tidak berhenti bergerak juga. Ada apa sih?! Apa kekuatanku mendadak hilang dengan sendirinya? Well. Itu bagus sekali. Tapi jelas ini bukan saat yang tepat. Karena aku sudah malu habis-habisan di depan Chen. Mana dia juga sudah puas menertawaiku selama beronde-ronde.

"Berhen…" _Crottt!_ Ucapanku terpotong saat benda cair dan kental berwarna putih mendarat tepat di dahiku.

"HAHAHAH! Anak Raja Iblis dibom sama burung pipit! Takuutt! Neraka gemparr! Hahahah!" Chen tertawa keras sambil menampar-nampar tanah air.

Ughhhh! Burung siaalaann. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Seenaknya saja main buang hajat diwajahku. Apa aku ini sejenis toilet burung?! Awas saja kau burung!

"Burung kurang ajar! Semoga kau dimakan burung elang!" geramku setengah memekik.

Dan tepat disaat aku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba ada burung elang muncul entah darimana dan menyambar burung pipit yang tadi mendaratkan bom di dahiku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Chen kini membeku. Sekarang dia berhenti tertawa. Kedua matanya melotot shock dan tidak menyangka. Pasti dia bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya burung elang besar tadi?

"Lihat. Sekarang kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyaku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Chen menatapku horror, "Tapi… tadi itu… pasti cuma kebetulan. Maksudku, pasti ada tetanggaku yang memelihara burung elang lalu burung itu lepas dan mampir kesini…"

"Tepat setelah aku bersumpah?" tambahku membuat Chen mendadak bisu dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Berani bertaruh deh, pasti sekarang dia sedang ketakutan dan bingung setengah mati. Salah sendiri daritadi menertawaiku!

Chen menggeleng, "Ini tetap tidak masuk akal bagiku, Chan."

"Bagiku juga. Tapi percayalah, Chen. Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Dan kau sebagai teman dekatku, harus percaya dan berjanji tidak akan membocorkan ini ke siapapun." ujarku sambil menghapus sisa-sisa kotoran burung di jidatku dengan tisu yang disodorkan Chen.

Chen terdiam. Lalu menghela napas, "Maaf. Tapi aku masih tetap belum percaya, Chan."

"Haloo, Chanyeol anakku. Aku datang menjemputmuuu!"

Chen dan aku serentak menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan kontan melongo bersama mendapati Kai tengah duduk berleha-leha diatas atap rumah Chen. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu melompat turun dari atap rumah Chen dengan cara melayang turun perlahan-lahan dan mendarat di tanah tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sama sekali.

"Haaii, nak! Aku Papanya Chanyeol. Apa kabar?" Kai mengangkat topi fedoranya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"C-Chaan..?"

"Ya?" sahutku menatap Chen dengan senyum kemenangan total yang tercetak jelas di bibir.

"I…itu, d-dia beneran Papamu?" tunjuk Chen dengan wajah memucat dan seluruh badan yang gemetaran.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, bukankah tadi aku sudah cerita?" jawabku santai.

"Pa-papa..mu… melayang d-dari atap…rumahku…" Chen pun sukses pingsan saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Monday, 31/08/2015._

Aku sudah bertekad. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri dengan cara… tidak bicara!

Mamaku saja bisa melakukannya selama seharian penuh. Kenapa aku tidak?

Mama sih jelas tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dia mengira aku sedang melakukan puasa bicara yang selalu dia elu-elukan itu. Dan Mama bangga aku mulai mengikuti salah satu kebiasaannya. Sambil menyantap sarapan paginya, dia terus mengoceh tentang betapa pentingnya kita menerapkan ini dan itu dalam kehidupan.

Sedangkan Kai bersikap sebaliknya. Dia hanya menatapku sambil menggeleng saat aku tidak membalas sapaannya.

"Percuma saja, nak. Biarkan aku mengajarimu cara agar kau dapat mengendalikan emosimu beserta kekuatanmu. Disitulah kuncinya."

Aku menggeleng. Kurasa jika aku tidak bicara dan tidak mengucapkan kalimat konyol di sekolah selama seharian ini, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ada yang harus jadi korban jiwa akibat dari mulut pembawa bencanaku ini.

Sementara Chen, yang kemarin sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku ini anak hasil persilangan ras (antara ras manusia dan ras makhluk gaib) langsung berkerut heran melihatku hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ceritanya sama sekali.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit gigi? Atau Ayah Iblismu itu menghukummu karena telah membocorkan rahasianya padaku jadi kau dihukum tidak bisa berbicara selama seharian penuh?" duga Chen.

Aku menggeleng tetap dengan mulut bungkam.

"Terus kenapa?"

Duh. Susah ya dijelaskan kalau mulut kita terkuci rapat begini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bilang aku takut membuka mulutku dan menyebabkan sebuah bencana. Tapi jangan sampai setelah mengatakan itu malah akan terjadi bencana alam sungguhan.

"Ohh… aku tahu, kau pasti takut berbicara. Iya kan?" beruntunglah Chen sahabatku yang paling pengertian.

Aku mengangguk.

Chen terkekeh, "Berani bertaruh kau hanya akan bertahan selama dua menit dari sekarang."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku akan membuatmu berbicara." Jawab Chen pede, "Lagipula susah kan beraktifitas seharian kalau kau tidak pernah bicara sama sekali? Bagaimana jika di kelas ada guru yang bertanya padamu lalu kau tidak menjawab? Kau akan diusir dari kelas dengan cara tidak terhormat lalu diberi hukuman yang aneh-aneh. Apa kau mau melakukan itu, hm?"

Itu belum berarti sesuatu bagiku.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Kris hyung tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakmu ngobrol? Apa kau akan mengacuhkannya? Apa kau rela membiarkan punggungnya yang menjauh karena gerah melihatmu hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng?"

Oke. Yang ini agak… berat dan berhasil membuat pertahananku goyah.

Aku menggeleng kencang dan tanpa sadar menjawab, "Aku tidak mau…" Ups! Aku buru-buru membekap mulutku tapi terlambat, Chen sudah terlanjur mendengarnya.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara jika aku menyebut nama Kris hyung! Aku bahkan berhasil membuatmu buka mulut kurang dari dua menit."

Aku mendengus kesal lalu mengayuh sepedaku mendahuluinya, "Kau menyebalkan! Merusak niat muliaku saja."

Chen mengayuh lebih cepat, berusaha menjejeri sepedaku, "Kurasa kau memang harus belajar mengontrol emosimu, sesuai dengan saran Ayahmu. Kau kan orangnya ekspresif dan gampang meledak-ledak. Kalau kudengar-dengar dari ceritamu kemarin, mungkin kekuatanmu itu bekerja saat kau merasakan ledakan emosi yang begitu besar. Itu terlontar dalam bentuk perkataan dan keluar menjadi sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

"Bicara sih gampang saja, melakukannya itu yang susah." decakku.

"Coba dulu baru bilang susah. Kau saja yang terlalu malas melakukannya. Lagipula manusia super saja butuh proses sebelum dia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan kekuatannya. Ambil sisi positifnya saja, siapa tahu kau bisa menolong orang-orang yang kurang beruntung dengan kekuatanmu itu. Belajar mengendalikan dan menguasai, aku yakin itu hanya masalah waktu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia super, Chen." tegasku final, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa dan pendamping hidup seorang manusia tampan bernama Kris Wu." Ujarku sambil senyam-senyum dan cekikikan tidak jelas saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Chen meringis sambil bergidik jijik, "Najis! Terserah kau sajalah. Semoga Kris sudi punya istri ahli waris neraka."

"Hei! Aku bukan ahli waris neraka!" bantahku keki.

"Iya deh, Putra mahkota di neraka." ralat Chen makin membuatku gondok setengah mati padanya.

Aku mendengus keras sambil mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. Chen tertawa pelan lalu berusaha menyusulku. Anak-anak lain terlihat jalan beriringan dengan teman-teman mereka saat memasuki pintu gerbang dan ada juga yang datang dengan mengendarai sepedaku seperti aku.

Chen dan aku memarkir sepeda kami di parkiran sepeda yang khusus disediakan pihak sekolah. Lalu setelah itu kami beriringan jalan menapaki tangga panjang di gedung utama sekolah.

"Psst… jalan saja dan abaikan." bisik Chen di telingaku sambil menunjuk keatas lewat kode matanya. "Jangan pedulikan apapun yang mereka katakan."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Chen dan mendapati empat biang kerok ada disitu, mereka nongkrong dan mengobrol seru di undakan tangga paling atas. Empat orang itu adalah Jinyoung, Sandeul, Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Akan kucoba." jawabku tidak yakin. Apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Bisa-bisa aku kelepasan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka celaka. Bukannya aku tidak ingin mereka mendapat celaka. Jujur saja aku bahkan hampir tiap hari mendoakan mereka yang jelek-jelek. Mulai dari semoga mereka jatuh miskin secara mendadak, semoga ada orang gila yang salah gusur rumah mereka dan menyebabkan mereka harus tinggal di bawah kolong jembatan seumur hidup, dan banyak doa-doa jelek lainnya. Tapi menyebabkan orang lain celaka dengan mulut sendiri jelas-jelas sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan aku tidak ingin mereka memandangku sebagai anak penyihir jika mereka mengetahui kekuatanku.

"Wah wah, coba lihat. Si gembel dan dayang-dayang setianya yang dungu baru datang." koar Jinyoung seperti biasa. Sudah kubilang kan orang ini paling hobi mencari gara-gara denganku.

Chen tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Jinyoung. Namun aku terus menarik tangan Chen berjalan melewati mereka. Berusaha acuh dengan kalimat-kalimat hinaan yang mereka lontarkan.

Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ingin melepaskanku kali ini. Karena tiba-tiba saja Tao berdiri menghadang langkahku. Saat aku berkelit dan mengambil jalur di kanan, aku melihat Sandeul berdiri disitu dan menghalangiku. Aku membatalkan niatku menuju ke jalur kiri karena aku bisa melihat Baekhyun juga telah berjaga disitu. Bagus sekali. Mereka menutup semua akses jalan menuju ke pintu.

"Kenapa buru-buru, hm? Kita kan bisa mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar. Aku ingin lebih mengenal namja yang telah berhasil membuat salah seorang memberku yang paling fenomenal berdiri dan sukses mempermalukan kami di depan orang banyak." tukas Jinyoung dengan senyum angkuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Lalu dia menelitiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, "Namja yang bukan siapa-siapa tapi terus berkhayal bisa mendapatkan seorang pangeran seperti Kris Wu." tambahnya pelan namun berhasil menghujam ke jantung.

"Maaf, kami sedang buru-buru. Jadi tolong menyingkir sekarang juga." aku berusaha menahan emosiku yang nyaris terpancing.

"Sombong sekali! Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa diatas angin karena telah berhasil membuat Kris hyung berpihak padamu?" tanya Tao lebih terdengar seperti ngajak perang ketimbang bertanya, "Jangan harap! Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan Kris hyung jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak setimpal seperti kau."

Rasanya aku ingin sekali bulu hidung Tao memanjang sampai ke lantai. Jadi dia bisa sekalian mengepel dengan bulu hidungnya yang menjuntai kemana-mana.

"Yeah, dan kurasa aku akan lebih merestui jika Kris hyung bersama dengan Tao. Ketimbang dengan gembel yang tiap hari pulang pergi naik sepeda butut yang lebih pantas menjadi penghuni tempat sampah." timpal Sandeul sambil tertawa sinis.

"Ya, aku juga akan membantu agar Tao bisa jadian dengan Kris hyung. Mereka bisa jadi couple of the year yang sempurna dan tampak bagus dipajang di buku tahunan sekolah. Sedangkan kau? Dipajang di botol kecap saja masih tidak pantas, apalagi di buku tahunan." tukas Baekhyun yang membuatku gatal ingin mencolok mata eyeliner lima incinya. Kurang ajar! Memangnya aku seancur itu sampai jadi bintang iklan kecap pun tidak pantas?!

Oke. Sudah cukup. Mereka benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!

Jinyoung maju selangkah dan balas menantang tatapan tajamku, "Ada apa, tuan tak tahu diri? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Ada." jawabku serta merta dengan mata menyipit yang tak kalah sengit. Sementara Chen menatapku sambil menggeleng kencang. Berusaha menarikku sekuat tenaga untuk pergi. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Oh ya?" kedua mata foxynya yang licik tampak melebar, pura-pura terkejut. "Apa itu?"

"Kuharap kalian…"

"Permisi, teman-teman. Terima kasih atas obrolan berkualitasnya. Tapi kami benar-benar harus masuk kelas sekarang juga!" Chen mencengkram tanganku lebih kuat dan berhasil menyeretku menerobos pagar Tao dan pagar Sandeul, sebelum mulut berbahayaku sempat melontarkan sesuatu.

"Ayo, Chanyeol!" Chen terus menyeretku berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri koridor, "Kau ini gila ya? Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak terpancing dengan mereka? Apa kau baru saja berniat menyumpahi mereka? Kau gila! Kau memang bisa menyumpahi mereka macam-macam. Tapi bagaimana jika setelah itu mereka akan semakin gencar menyebarkan yang aneh-aneh tentangmu? Masih kurang ya diledeki aneh karena jadi anak peramal? Kau hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Serius."

"Habis aku tidak tahan mendengar mereka terus ngoceh dan merendahkan aku. Sesekali mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal." balasku geram.

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Kau akan dijuluki anak siluman? Berani jamin mereka tidak hanya akan membuat seluruh sekolah kembali berbalik menyerangmu, tapi Kris hyung juga yang tadinya mulai respek akan memandangmu negatif. Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Chan! Kayak tidak tau saja kecepatan mulut mereka."

Aku hanya menghela napas. Meskipun menyakitkan, aku harus mengakui ucapan Chen benar. Mereka orang-orang populer dan 'fenomenal' di sekolah ini. Meskipun banyak yang tidak suka dengan ulah mereka, tapi jika mereka yang berbicara, hampir semua orang mendengarkan. Yang tadinya tidak percaya, akan langsung percaya tanpa berusaha mengecek kembali kebenaran yang ada.

Seperti Raehwan, salah satu anggota OSIS yang baru-baru ini digosipi mencuri uang kas OSIS dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Hampir sebagian besar orang langsung percaya dengan tuduhan miring itu. Padahal aku yakin anak alim seperti Raehwan hanya kemungkinan kecil bisa melakukan perbuatan nista itu. Aku lumayan kenal Raehwan. Dan aku yakin pasti bukan dia yang melakukannya. Tapi gara-gara manusia-manusia blangsak sok hebat itu, label 'koruptor cilik' sudah terlanjur melekat pada diri Raehwan sampai sekarang.

"Chanyeooolll...!"

Aku membeku seketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sangat familier itu.

YIXING! Gawat?! Aku harus…

Terlambat untuk kabur, karena sekarang Yixing telah berdiri menghadang langkah kami.

"Park Chanyeoool, aku mencarimu kemana-mana pujaan hatiku, kau kemana saja sih?"

Chen mesam-mesem dengan raut simpati melihat wajah nelangsaku.

"Oh, hai. Aku baru datang dan harus ke kelas." jawabku senyum aneh yang lebih mirip ringisan sakit perut, "Bisa kan?"

"Tapi Park Chanyeol, izinkan daku membacakan sebuah puisi untukmu. Puisi ini aku buat dengan segenap jiwa dan curahan hati yang paling dalam tentang seberapa besarnya rasa cintaku kepadamu…"

YA TUHAAN! Tidak lagi! Jangan sekarang!

"Makasih atas tawarannya. Tapi permisi… karena aku benar-benar harus masuk kelas. Ayo, Chen."

"Park Chanyeol!" Yixing meraih tanganku yang refleks langsung kutepis dengan serta merta dan agak sadis, "Kenapa sih kau selalu saja mengabaikan aku? Apa salahku, Park Chanyeol? Apanya dari diriku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

SEMUANYA! Jawabku dalam hati. Kenapa sih dari sekian banyak cowok yang naksir dan katanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku harus Yixing orangnya? Bukannya aku merasa sempurna atau sok keren merasa bahwa cowok yang naksir padaku haruslah yang sekelas Kris Wu. Tapi Yixing ini... gimana ya? Dia terlalu aneh. Aku tidak keberatan ditaksir oleh leluhur para kutu buku sekalipun. Tapi kalo ngomongnya bahasa yang kelewat sok puitis ditambah pake efek-efek emosi lebay bagaikan telenovela gini, siapa yang mau? Mana sudah beberapa kali Yixing ini muncul di depan kelasku dan tiba-tiba membacakan puisi cinta yang noraknya sangat mengganggu ketentraman umat manusia.

Dan Yixing pula lah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini yang memanggilku dengan nama lengkap. Tidak. Aku tidak merasa bangga. Itu memalukan!

Yixing memang manis, jika kacamata lensa sepuluh plus plusnya diabaikan, dengan lekukan di kedua pipinya saat dia tersenyum. Hanya saja dia terlalu… tidak… wajar…

"Katakan saja, Park Chanyeol. Jangan sungkan. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki diriku, sungguh."

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bilang: 'Pergi dan perbaiki dirimu sana di tukang reparasi Tv bekas.' Tapi nanti takutnya Yixing akan beneran pergi ke tukang reparasi Tv bekas untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah dalam kepalanya.

Heloo… aku kan punya 'mulut pengabul keinginan', ingat?

"Nggak kok, nggak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas dulu." tukasku sambil buru-buru menarik Chen menyusuri koridor menuju kelas.

"Park Chanyeol!" Yixing masih pantang menyerah rupanya. Karena sekarang dia mengikuti kami! Arghhh! Ada apa sih dengan cowok itu? Seharusnya dia sadar dong kalau orang yang dia taksir menghindar seperti ini, itu artinya dia amat sangat tidak ingin diganggu gugat lagi. Dasar muka tembok!

Aku terus menyeret Chen yang kewalahan mengikuti langkah kakiku yang cepat dan panjang-panjang, "Ayo cepat! Kita harus cepat sampai kelas! Malas dihujani puisi telenovela lagi, tau gak! Ayoo!"

"Park Chanyeoool! Tunggu aku… aku hanya ingin membacakan satu baris puisi sajaaaa!"

"Chan, Chan, pelan-pelan! Perutku sakit nih, kekenyangan habis sarapan pagi kebanyakan."

Aku berdecak gemas, makin mendekati kelas, tarikan tanganku makin barbar. "Sakitnya bisa ditunda dulu kan? Kau bakal ikutan malu kalau kita musti meladeni alien satu itu. Dia membuatku ketakutan hampir setiap hari. Mengikuti kemana-mana persis stalker! Kan tidak lucu kalau dia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya di depan semua orang."

"Eh, eh, Chan! Awas di depanmu!" pekik Chen memperingatkan.

"Man…" BUUKK! Aku terjengkang dan terkapar bareng Chen di lantai setelah sukses bertabrakan dengan orang yang juga sedang jalan kearah kami. Orang itu juga sepertinya sedang lengah, terbukti dia juga ikut jatuh terduduk persis dihadapan kami.

"Chanyeol?"

"Aduh..aw..eh, Kris hyung?" aku ikut terperangah melihat sosok yang baru saja kutabrak.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing yang sudah berhasil menggapai kami.

"Kalian?" pekik Jinyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Yixing. Dia dan para kloning setianya sekarang tengah berdiri sambil menatap kami dengan ekspresi melotot kaget.

"Kau ini buta ya?! Jalan tidak pakai mata, lihat tuh Kris hyung sampai jatuh begini!" ketus Tao sambil dengan sigap membantu Kris hyung berdiri, dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Sementara Sandeul membereskan buku-buku milik Kris hyung yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja. Maaf, hyung." Aku cepat-cepat berdiri lalu bolak-balik membungkukkan badan minta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf, hyung. Kami tidak sengaja." Chen ikut membungkuk.

"Sudah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah, jalan tidak lihat-lihat." ujar Kris hyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku langsung merasa tidak enak seketika. Padahal sudah kena tubruk tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Duh… benar-benar Kris…

"Tidak, hyung. Kau tidak salah, Chanyeol itu yang salah jalan terburu-buru. Dia berlari-lari tidak jelas karena menghindari kejaran Yixing. Aku melihatnya tadi."

Aku hanya melirik malas ke Tao si tukang ngadu. Iyaa, carmuk aja teruus!

"Sudahlah, Tao. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu diperpanjang. Aku yang jatuh kok kau yang heboh?"

Pfuuhhahahah! Rasakan itu! Gagal deh carmuknya. Bukan dapat simpati malah diomeli! Tao, Tao… ckckck, malangnya nasibmu nak.

"Tapi… kalau dilihat-lihat…" Jinyoung mulai beraksi lagi dengan kenyinyirannya, "Kau dan Yixing cocok kok. Kenapa kau selalu menghindar sih? Kasian kan Yixing kalau kau selalu lari tiap kali dia datang. Dimana rasa belas kasihanmu sebagai seorang manusia? Hargai perasaannya. Begini-begini dia kan juga manusia, Chanyeol. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Iya, betul itu. Bayangkan jika seandainya kau yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Pasti kau akan merasakan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang sama." timpal Baekhyun, "Lagipula, kurasa lari itu cara yang paling sadis untuk menunjukkan rasa tidak suka."

"Waah, berarti Chanyeol sadis dong?" Sandeul berdecak-decak sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak menyangka wajah melankolis sepertimu ternyata bisa sadis juga sama orang-orang lemah seperti Yixing."

Sontak saja aku mangap dramatis. Apa-apaan mereka?! Sok tau sekali! Berusaha memfitnahku seenaknya di depan Kris hyung. Padahal baru sekali ini saja aku menghindar dari Yixing saking bosannya mendengarkan dia beraksi dengan koleksi puisi cinta konyolnya.

Diam-diam aku melirik Kris yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Hanya menatapku. Entah tatapan macam apa yang diberikan Kris, aku sulit membacanya. Sangat susah diprediksi. Mengingat kemarin aku sukses membuatnya ilfill gara-gara ulah Kai. Semoga Kris tidak salah paham dan mengira aku ini orang yang ngotot ingin mengencani cowok-cowok populer macam dirinya, tapi lari pontang-panting berusaha menghindari cowok dari 'kaum yang terbuang' macam Yixing.

Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing, sok merasa bersimpati, "Yixing, dengar ya kawan. Masih banyak pria lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Park Chanyeol. Percaya deh. Kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Jadi tidak perlu merendahkan diri dan sampai mengemis seperti ini segala. Sementara dia hanya berlari tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu."

Bravo. Good job. Perfect! Sekarang mereka ingin membuatku tampak terlihat buruk dan jahat di mata Kris dengan menggunakan Yixing untuk menyerangku balik. Apalagi kata-kata Sandeul tadi seperti menegaskan bahwa hanya wajahku saja yang terlihat polos dan lugu, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat kejam dan tegaan.

Meskipun sudah sering dibully dengan kata-kata menyakitkan mereka. Ini pertama kalinya aku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dijelek-jelekkan di depan cowok yang kusukai. Dan ini bukan sesuatu yang lucu lagi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut dimaklumi lagi. INI sangat keterlaluan. SANGAT.

Apa sih yang mereka ketahui tentang aku?! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Yang mereka tahu hanya bercuap-cuap omong kosong. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa! Dan ini menyebalkan mendengar mereka berbicara seolah-olah mereka sudah sangat mengenalku sejak lama. Benar-benar menyebalkan…

"Kalian pikir kalian tahu tentang aku, hah? Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali!"

Siiiiingg….

Hening….

Aku terjebak dalam keheningan yang aneh.

Ini salah. Terlalu salah.

Aku menatap tujuh orang disekelilingku dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa mereka semua diam? Apa karena kata-kataku terlalu mengharukan atau apa sampai mereka tidak sanggup berbicara sepatah katapun?

Tiba-tiba aku diselimuti rasa takut yang mencekam saat mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutku.

' _Kalian pikir kalian tahu tentang aku_ ' dan ' _Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali_.' Aku tadi bilang begitu kan?!

Oh tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Sepertinya kekuatanku kembali menerjemahkan kata-kataku terlalu harfiah. Karena ketujuh orang ini hanya berdiri diam, tubuh mereka lunglai seperti mayat hidup tak bernyawa, dan mata mereka kosong, menerawang ke depan.

Apa mereka ingat cara pake deodoran? Apa mereka tahu cara menyiram toilet? Apa mereka tahu cara menggaruk punggung?!

"Guyss…" panggilku takut-takut, "Heloow… anybody here?" aku menggerakkan tanganku di depan wajah mereka satu persatu. Tidak ada yang bereaksi sedikitpun. Ini menyeramkan. Aku baru saja melakukan penghapusan ingatan massal kepada tujuh anak manusia sekaligus! Hebat.

"Chen?" aku menjentikkan jariku di depan hidung Chen. Namun sahabatku itu hanya mematung tanpa ekspresi.

Aku berpindah ke Yixing, "Yixing?"

Khusus untuk empat kutu beras itu, aku melakukan cara yang agak sadis. Sekalian balas dendam. Hehehe.

Aku menampar kedua pipi Jinyoung bolak balik, "Jinyoung?"

Aku menepak jidat Sandeul keras-keras, "Sandeul?"

Aku menarik telinga Tao sampai panjang sekali, lalu mencubiti pipinya sampai bengkak memerah. Bonus karena dia rivalku, "Tao?"

Aku menarik bibir Baekhyun sampai dower lalu menampar hidungnya, "Baekhyun?"

Terakhir, spesial untuk Kris, aku mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya…oke, becanda! Mana mungkin aku sefrontal itu? Paling hanya mengguncang pelan bahunya sambil menepuk lembut pipi Kris. Asiiik.

"Kris? Kris?"

Baiklah. Aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar. Untung saja ini sudah jam masuk kelas dan sudah tidak ada lagi manusia yang berlalu lalang. Jadi tidak perlu ada yang melihat tingkah absurd dan tidak jelas kami ini.

"Teman-teman, katakanlah sesuatu!" aku mulai gelisah sendiri.

"Bukankah ini Chanyeol yang si anak peramal yang aneh itu?" tunjuk Sandeul tau-tau bersuara, masih tetap dengan raut tanpa ekpresinya.

"Aku tidak suka dia terlalu dekat dengan Kris hyungku." kali ini Tao yang menunjukku.

"Aku tidak suka melihat tampang kekanakannya, tidak sinkron dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang." sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Dia pikir dia bisa meraih simpati Kris hyung dengan wajah minta dikasihaninya itu." jawab Jinyoung masih menyebalkan seperti biasa!

Sementara Yixing mengelus pipiku pake gerakan robot, "Manisnya…"

Plak! Aku menepuk jidatku keras sekali. Gawat. Ini gawat. Sekarang yang ada di kepala mereka hanya hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang aku, tapi mereka tidak tahu hal-hal lain sama sekali!

"Chanyeol itu kan anak raja iblis dari neraka." Dan kenapa pula Chen harus ngomong kayak gitu di depan orang-orang?!

"Hampir semua orang menganggap dia aneh. Tapi bagiku dia anak yang menarik…" Aku menoleh dan tertegun ternyata Kris hyung yang baru saja menyatakan isi hatinya tadi. Meskipun dengan ekspresi robotik. Tapi itu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan kedua pipiku merona parah.

"Ehem!"

Aku terlonjak mendapati Mr. Himchan sedang menatap kami semua dengan raut mengernyit aneh. Tentu saja. Siapapun pasti akan heran melihat ketujuh namja berdiri dengan tubuh kaku yang seperti patung, melingkari satu namja yang plangak-plongok kebingungan sendiri di tengah-tengah. Kalau dilihat sekilas, aku tampak seperti professor idiot yang sedang dikelilingi tujuh robot idiot ciptaannya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas? Kenapa masih berdiri diluar sini?"

Kami sedang apa? Iya ya. Kami sedang apa sih? Dengan posisi absurd begini, apa yang paling mungkin dilakukan delapan anak SMA di tengah koridor yang lengang pada saat jam pelajaran? Ayo berpikir, berpikir, berpikirr! Cari penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk Mr. Himchan. Dan yang paling penting, jangan sampai dia menganggapku tidak waras.

"Ka…kami sedang… melakukan… latihan…eng, latihan proyek…eng tugas proyek untuk… mengamati bagaimana perilaku manusia jika mereka tidak diberi akal pikiran, Mister."

Mr. Himchan makin bingung, "Proyek?"

"Y-yaa… jadi…aku.. aku mengikuti semacam lomba karya ilmiah dan mengambil judul tentang Man Behavior without Brain and Mind controlling system." Nah! Ini baru alasan keren yang logis dan masuk akal. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih karena aku memang sedang tertarik ingin menulis sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan pengendalian pikiran dilihat dari aspek science.

"Dan agar aku lebih mudah mengerti, aku meminta bantuan ketujuh temanku untuk jadi peraga." tambahku mencoba menampilkan senyum yang terlihat meyakinkan.

"Ohh… maksudmu mereka hanya 'aktor'?" ternyata Mr. Himchan dengan mudahnya percaya akting super payahku.

Aku mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalaku grogi, "Yaa begitulah, Mister. Heheh."

"Oke, proyek yang menarik, Chanyeol. Tapi tidak bisakah dilanjut setelah jam pelajaran usai? Aku tidak ingin kalian berkeliaran diluar saat semua orang belajar di kelas. Selain tidak etis, aku tidak ingin kalian mendapat teguran dari Ibu kepala sekolah."

"Maaf, Mister. Maaf." Aku pasti tampak aneh dan idiot karena membungkuk minta maaf sendiri sementara tujuh orang lain hanya berdiri diam tak bergeming.

"Kalau begitu suruh mereka berhenti akting dan cepat masuk kelas."

Eh? Berhenti? Bagaimana cara membuat mereka berhenti akting?! Mereka bahkan tidak sedang berakting. Karena mereka benar-benar tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain dan tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku sambil mengatakan hal-hal random tentang aku.

Bagaimana cara membuat mereka kembali normal?! Aku tidak tahu caranya!

"Chanyeol, jangan buat kesabaranku habis atau kau dan teman-temanmu akan kubawa ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk membahas masalah hukuman yang pantas kalian terima." ancam Mr. Himchan kali ini dengan tampang killernya. Membuatku merinding dan tanpa sadar menelan ludah sampai tiga kali.

"Tunggu dulu, Mr. Himchan. Tolong beri aku waktu… ehmm, sekitar dua menit lagi bisa? Soalnya masih ada yang harus kudiskusikan dengan mereka semua. Kumohon." pintaku sambil membungkuk sopan dan pasang wajah memelas.

Mr. Himchan hanya menatapku tajam. Tampak berat hati.

"Kumohon…"

Mr Himchan menghela napas, "Baiklah. Dua menit saja. Lebih dari itu tidak ada alasan lagi. Mengerti?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Mister. Terima kasih." Aku membungkukkan badan dengan raut sumringah. Sementara Mr. Himchan segera masuk ke kelas. Berjalan melewatiku.

Oke. Sekarang… bagaimana ya cara mengembalikan ingatan? Aku tidak bisa hanya berteriak: "Ingatan! Kembalilah!". Tidak bisa. Tidak sesimpel itu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan riwayat hidup seseorang mulai dari mereka terlahir ke dunia sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku, dengan mulut hebatku, telah menghapus itu semua hanya dalam waktu sedetik.

Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan ingatan seseorang seperti sedia kala! Kekuatanku belum sampai ke tahap itu!

Arrghh! Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari menara dan membawa ketujuh orang ini ikut bersamaku.

Baiklah, sudah dua menit aku menggalau. Sekarang waktunya masuk kelas.

"Teman-teman, dengarkan aku. Ayo jalaan!"

Aku panik, mereka tidak bergeming sama sekali. "Ayoo bergerak! Jangan diam saja!"

Nah. Sekarang mereka bergerak. Maksudku... MEREKA BENAR-BENAR BERGERAK.

Chen menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

Yixing menggerak-gerakkan lubang hidungnya.

Tao menggerak-gerakkan daun telinganya.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya. Buka, tutup, buka, tutup, buka, tutup.

Jinyoung menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya. Ke pinggir, ke atas, ke bawah, ke tengah. Ke pinggir, ke atas, ke bawah, ke tengah.

Sandeul menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti burung yang bersiap-siap mau terbang.

Dan Kris menggerak-gerakkan kakinya naik turun. Jalan di tempat persis tentara lagi latihan baris berbaris.

Aku menepuk jidatku keras-keras.

"Amazing sekali, teman-teman. Pertunjukan yang hebat. Tapi maksudku bukan bergerak seperti itu. Maksudku, masuk kelas! AYO MASUK KELAS!"

Akibat suara teriakanku, aku bisa melihat kepala beberapa anak yang penasaran mulai melongok dan mengintip dari pintu. Bahkan anak-anak kelas lain juga mulai bermunculan. Dan begitu mereka melihat atraksi tujuh makhluk langka ini, mereka langsung tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aku dan korban-korban mulut bencanaku.

Sempurna banget ya hari ini. Sudah dapat malu, dapat repot juga musti ngurusin makhluk-makhluk idiot ini.

"Sedang apa kalian?! Ayo cepat masuk!" Mr. Himchan tampak mulai jengkel dan gemas ingin menyeret kami semua ke ruang kepsek.

"Iya, ayo cepat masuk! Masuk kelas! Kelas yang itu. Yang disana! Yang ada pak guru kumis klimisnya di pintu." Sekarang aku tampak seperti murid tidak sopan mengatai guru sendiri, tapi kalau tidak dikasih perintah yang lengkap begitu, nanti malah salah masuk kelas.

"Chanyeoll!" Mr. Himchan melotot berang dikatain kumis klimis.

Aku meringis tidak enak, "Maafkan aku, Mr. Himchan. Ini hanya bagian dari proyek ilmiahku. Sungguh."

Untung saja tujuh manusia konyol di depanku mau mendengarkan kali ini. Mereka masuk kelas dengan cara berbaris rapi. Yang lebih merepotkan lagi, aku harus mendudukkan mereka di kursi mereka masing-masing. Karena: Tao hanya jalan terus dan sukses menabrak tembok, Sandeul tersangkut di pintu, Jinyoung menabrak punggung Yixing lalu jatuh tersungkur pasrah di lantai, Yixing sekarang telah bergabung dengan Tao di tembok, Baekhyun kesandung badannya Jinyoung terus jatuh menimpa namja itu, Kris hyung ikut tersangkut di pintu bareng Sandeul, sementara Chen menabrak tiang bendera di pojokan lalu dia sendiri ikut rebah bersama tiang bendera itu.

Semua teman sekelasku kontan saja menertawai aksi konyol badut-badut itu.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN, HAH?! Chanyeol, cepat hentikan ini semua! Ini tidak lucu! Apa kalian semua mau dihukum?!" gelegar Mr. Himchan di tengah suara gelak tawa seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Maaf, Mr. Himchan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini. Hukum saja aku karena aku yang ngotot ingin menyelesaikan tulisanku hari ini. Aku benar-benar deadline dan aku butuh pengertian anda hanya untuk sehari ini. Tolonglah." pintaku sambil membantu mumi Baekhyun dan mumi Jinyoung berdiri lalu mendudukkan kedua orang itu di bangku mereka.

Mr. Himchan memijat kepalanya, membuka kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu memijat tulang hidungnya juga.

"Kalian ini benar-benar…" mungkin saking kesalnya dia sampai tidak tau harus berkomentar apalagi.

Sedangkan aku, diiringi belasan pasang mata dan suara bisik-bisik dari teman-teman kelasku yang lain, tetap bersikap acuh sambil mendudukkan mumi Tao, mumi Sandeul, dan mumi Chen di bangku mereka masing-masing. Khusus untuk mumi Yixing dan mumi Kris hyung. Meskipun mereka tidak berasal dari kelas ini, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan mengembalikan mereka ke kelas masing-masing, bisa-bisa mereka akan jadi bahan guyonan sepanjang hari. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan kami terpisah sebelum menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Jadi aku segera mendudukkan Yixing di bangku kosong paling depan, sementara Kris hyung aku arahkan ke bangku kosong tepat dibelakang mejaku. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu terpesona melihat mukanya Kris hyung, alih-alih cepat-cepat mendudukkan dia, aku malah ikut-ikut mematung sambil melongo mupeng.

Duuh… bisa gak ya Kris hyung kubawa pulang? Lumayan buat pajangan di kamar… heheehehehe…

"CHANYEOL!"

"Baik, baik, yes sir. I understand." Aku langsung mendudukkan Kris hyung detik itu juga.

Setelah beres dengan urusan duduk-mendudukkan, aku pun kembali ke bangkuku sendiri.

"Sudah?" tanya Mr. Himchan dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "Tidak ada lagi? Atau sebenarnya kau masih punya 'aktor-aktor' lain di luar sana?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Mister. Hanya ini."

"Good. Lucky you moodku agak bagus hari ini, jadi aku memberi sedikit keringanan untukmu. Tapi kalau kalian membuat kehebohan selama jam pelajaran, tidak akan ada ampun. Got it?"

Aku mengangguk mantab, "Got it, yes. I under…stand." sahutku.

Setelah sempat tarik buang napas dulu, Mr. Himchan kembali menerangkan materi di papan. Namun masih ada beberapa mata yang melirik-lirik penasaran kearahku dan kearah tujuh mumi dungu ciptaanku. Terutama ke Kris hyung. Apalagi para yeoja, mereka daritadi gatal melirik-lirik Kris hyung. Tatapan mata mereka seperti akan memakan namja itu saja. Huh! Menyebalkan.

Satu jam lamanya telah usai, saat yang paling kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Bel tanda istirahat membahana. Meski daritadi aku sangat tidak fokus mengikuti materi karena banyak hal, salah satunya ada cowok yang paling kusukai tengah duduk dibelakangku dan 'mengawasiku', tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan spontan yang sepertinya sengaja dilemparkan Mr. Himchan untuk mengetes sekaligus menghukum kami. Engg, lebih tepatnya menghukumku. Karena hanya aku sendiri yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mr. Himchan untuk Chen, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Girls, please…" aku menggeleng ke Bomi dan Eunjo yang mulai modus mendekati Kris hyung, "Aku sedang melakukan proyek dengan Kris hyung. Ngobrolnya lain kali saja ya."

Dua yeoja itu pergi sambil mendengus sebal padaku. Terserah.

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap kebelakang. Menatap dua bola mata Kris hyung. Tanpa sadar mengagumi bentuk wajahnya. Lalu dua detik kemudian tersipu malu sendiri. Apalagi kalau teringat ungkapan hatinya tadi. Wuaa! Senangnyaaa~

Eh… terus, bagaimana dengan semua ini?! Masa aku harus membawa ketujuh-tujuhnya sekaligus pulang ke rumahku!? Okelah kalau Kris hyung. No problem malah. Nah kalau Yixing? Jinyoung? Tao? Malas deh!

Tidak ada jalan lain. Terpaksa harus memanggil ayah iblisku lagi. Habis aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Kai… toloong aku…" cicitku pasrah, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…"

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menerima ganjarannya?" celetuk sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri ayahku lalu mengguncang bahunya panik, "Kai! Tolong aku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya aku telah menghapus total seluruh ingatan mereka kecuali yang ada hubungannya denganku. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Bagaimana jika seumur hidup mereka begini terus? Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengampuni diriku sendiri. Pleasee… bantu aku."

Kai manggut-manggut kalem, "Boleh. Ada syaratnya."

Aku mendengus. Syarat syarat terus! Tapi berhubung keadaannya sekarang lagi genting banget, jadi persetanlah dengan syarat apapun. Aku hanya ingin mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, terserah saja apa syaratnya." jawabku menyanggupi.

"Jika aku membantumu kali ini, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Kai pelan namun serius.

"Iya, iya apa itu? Cepat buat mereka kembali. Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya aku berjanji untuk apapun." cerocosku panik saking takutnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti latihan pengendalian kekuatan dan jadi anak baik dengan menuruti kata-kataku."

Hmmm….well, itu tidak masalah. Toh ternyata aku sangat membutuhkan latihan. Terlepas dari aku menginginkannya atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan menurut dan menjadi anak…" _Gulp!_ telan ludah dulu, "Baik. Nah, sekarang cepat kembalikan mereka seperti semula. Cepaat!" pintaku belingsatan panik sendiri.

Kai tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu kemarikan tanganmu."

Meskipun bingung, aku mengikuti saja instruksi yang diberikan Kai.

"Dua-duanya."

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku juga. Kai menggenggam kedua tanganku. Jujur saja aku merasa sedikit awkward. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan genggaman tangan orang dewasa lain selain Mama.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu. Jika aku tidak memberi perintah untuk membukanya, jangan dibuka. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk patuh dan jantungku mulai berdebar keras sekali.

"Ingat, apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang kau dengar, jangan pernah sekalipun kau membuka matamu. Atau…"

"Atau?" kedua mataku membulat penuh tanya.

"Ingatan teman-temanmu tidak akan kembali seutuhnya, atau dengan kata lain, mereka bisa terkena amnesia parah."

Glek! Aku merinding. Entah karena ancamannya atau tatapan matanya yang terlalu seram. "Well…oke, baiklah."

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, tutup matamu. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Aku langsung menutup mataku tepat setelah Kai selesai menghitung aba-aba.

"Fokuskan pikiranmu, Chan!" Aneh. Suara Kai terdengar sangat jauh dari telingaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada banyak angin? Aku berasa seperti berdiri di dalam pusaran angin yang sangat kencang. Tapi anehnya tubuhku tidak terbang atau terbawa oleh angin kencang disekelilingku. Ada apa sih ini? Rasanya aku ingin membuka mata karena penasaran, tapi aku takut kecerobohanku lagi-lagi membawa masalah. Makanya aku tidak berani nekat kali ini.

Setelah suara angin, aku bisa mendengar suara gaduh lainnya. Suara-suara aneh. Sangat sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata suara apa itu. Terdengar seperti suara tawa lengkingan banyak makhluk. Membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding hebat. Sial! Apa sih yang dilakukan ayahku? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa mengembalikan ingatan manusia bisa seramai dan seheboh ini.

Lama. Lumayan lama aku terus berdiri dengan kedua tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh Kai. Sampai akhirnya suara-suara aneh dan tiupan angin kencang disekelilingku berhenti. Sunyi. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa membuka matamu, nak."

Aku menurut. Meski ragu, perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Sosok Kai telah menghilang entah kemana. Sebagai gantinya, hanya ada aku yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan tampak tolol dengan kedua tangan terjulur kedepan.

"Kau sedang apa sih, anak aneh?" tanya Jinyoung sambil tertawa menghina. Bagus. Dia sudah bisa tertawa. Semuanya tidak berwajah datar lagi! Horeee!

"Apa pose itu termasuk dalam salah satu ritual anehmu? Apa kau bersemedi dengan cara seperti itu?" timpal Baekhyun sambil tertawa juga.

"Menyebalkan! Merusak pemandangan saja." dengus Tao sinis.

Tao menggaruk kepalanya sambil celingukan bingung, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita bisa ada di kelas sih? Perasaan tadi masih di koridor?"

Barulah wajah-wajah itu tersentak sadar.

Mati. Gawat. Mereka menyadarinya.

"Enggngg…" aku menggigit bibir gelisah lalu melirik Chen. Percuma saja, namja itu juga sama bingungnya dengan yang lain. Sial. Lolos dari persoalan mengembalikan ingatan, ternyata aku masih harus berhadapan dengan urusan karang-mengarang alasan.

"Mmm…tadi kalian…kalian.." tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku gemetaran hebat dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari pori-poriku. Meskipun ini bukan diatas panggung, tapi efeknya sama. Menyebabkan kejang-kejang dan stroke mendadak. Apalagi ada Kris hyung disana yang menatapku lekat-lekat dengan raut penasaran. Aku jadi semakin mati kutu dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tadi kalian berlari-larian di koridor karena melihat Mr. Himchan dari jauh, tapi karena terlalu semangat berlari kalian malah kesandung dan kepala kalian membentur lantai secara bersamaan, jadi kalian sempat merasa kikuk dan linglung selama jam pelajaran. Tapi aku dan Chen berhasil membantu kalian masuk dan mendudukkan kalian di kelas." Oke. Aku sangat bingung dan kehabisan ide! Terserahlah mereka mau menganggap ini lelucon atau bukan. pokoknya aku tidak sanggup mengarang sesuatu yang logis lagi.

"Kami? Kesandung bareng-bareng?" Jinyoung memekik tidak percaya.

"Lagipula untuk apa kami berlari-larian di koridor saat melihat Mr. Himchan? Memangnya dia siapa? Justin Bieber?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit.

"Seingatku tadi kita berdiri di depan kelas deh, bukan berlari-larian." timpal Sandeul makin membuatku terpojok.

Sementara Kris hyung hanya diam menatapku tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ya, kalian kesandung dan kepala kalian terbentur keras sekali di lantai. Itu yang membuat kalian jadi linglung seperti ini. Coba saja tanya Chen kalau kalian tidak percaya. Iya kan, Chen?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Chen. Menuntut jawaban.

Chen seketika gelagapan sambil melotot balik, menatapku kebingungan. Aku balas memberi kode dengan kedipan mata sebanyak tiga kali yang kalau diterjemahkan berarti: 'Sudah iyakan saja!'.

"Em..iya…Chanyeol benar. Tadi kalian kesandung dan kami membantu kalian masuk kelas." jawab Chen agak sedikit lebih lancar.

Semuanya terdiam. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jinyoung tidak yakin, "Lalu kenapa bisa ada Yixing dan Kris hyung juga? Apa mereka ikut tersandung bersama kami?"

Aku gigit bibir lagi, "Itu… sebenarnya Yixing tadi…" tatapanku beralih ke Yixing yang masih melongo bloon, "Dia terpeleset salah satu kertas puisinya sendiri. Karena terlalu semangat merogoh tasnya, salah satu kertas puisinya jatuh ke lantai. Ketika melihat kalian lari bergerombol, dia berusaha menghindar, tapi malah salah injak lalu terpeleset dan akhirnya pingsan." Nah. Skenario tolol yang kedua. Tapi mengingat betapa polosnya Yixing, kurasa dia tetap akan percaya walaupun aku bilang dia terpeleset tissue bekas ingusnya sendiri.

"Aku kan tidak menaruh kertas-kertas puisiku di dalam tas." jawab Yixing malah mempermasalahkan dimana dia meletakkan puisi-puisi noraknya.

"Kau meletakkan salah satu kertas puisimu di tas, Yixing. Aku melihatnya dan aku masih ingat karena kau akan membacakan itu untukku." tukasku dengan raut semeyakinkan mungkin, "Kau hanya linglung sama seperti yang lain, kepalamu terbentur keras. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat."

Yixing terdiam. Tampak berpikir keras. Lalu manggut-manggut tidak jelas. Masa bodohlah dengan namja itu.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan Kris hyung?" tanya Tao seperti biasa dengan nada seperti akan ngajak perang.

"Kris hyung… itu… dia tadi… Kris hyung tadi bilang sambil menunggu teman-temannya, dia penasaran ingin mengikuti materi bahasa inggris kelas sebelas dulu." tukasku membuat alasan yang lebih normal untuk Kris hyung.

Kris mengernyit, "Benarkah aku bilang begitu?"

"Iya, benar kok. Iya kan, Chen?" aku menyikut Chen meminta dukungan.

Meskipun masih agak linglung, namja itu akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya, iya, Chanyeol benar, hyung. Tadi hyung sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Masa sih?" Kris garuk-garuk kepala bingung, "Kenapa aku bisa tidak ingat ya?"

Aku cengengesan super garing. "Maklum, tadi kau sempat ketiduran di tengah materi, hyung. Makanya kau merasa tidak ingat apapun."

Dahi Kris hyung makin berkerut, "Aku ketiduran?"

"I-iya… hyung. Kau tadi ketiduran." jawabku salah tingkah diliatin Kris hyung sampai segitunya, "Benarkan, Chen?"

Chen mengangguk lagi, "Iya, hyung. Kau sempat ketiduran tadi."

Syukurlah Jinyoung dan kawan-kawan tidak melontarkan komentar-komentar dan pertanyaan rese lagi. Entah angin apa yang merubah mereka menjadi sangat pendiam.

Setelah sempat berpikir lama, akhirnya Kris hyung mengedikkan bahu, "Sepertinya aku memang jadi agak pikun akhir-akhir ini akibat tugas yang menumpuk dan persiapan masuk universitas."

Aku dan Chen kompak ber-Ooo ria.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya." pamitku sambil buru-buru menarik Chen kabur dari kelas, sebelum Jinyoung atau siapapun melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan interogasi lainnya. Berani bertaruh aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi jika mereka bertanya mengapa aku ikut menyeret Yixing ke kelas ini alih-alih mengembalikan namja itu ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Chan, kau pasti habis melakukan sesuatu kan tadi?" bisik Chen dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Iya, aku memang melakukan sesuatu." jawabku jujur, "Nanti saja kujelaskan. Ayo ke kantin!" kami keluar dari kelas diiringi tatapan menusuk dari empat penyihir sekaligus.

"Sudah kuduga! Pasti kau mengucapkan yang aneh-aneh lagi tadi." desis Chen, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk lebih mengontrol emosimu?"

Sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas, aku sempat menoleh dan mendapati Kai lagi tiduran santai di asbak rokok diatas meja guru sambil makan permen lollipop. Namja itu mengerlingkan mata kepadaku sambil mengacungkan tanda O.K dengan tangannya.

Tunggu. Jangan bilang…diam mendadaknya Jinyoung dan kawan-kawan tadi karena Kai?

Aku membalas Kai dengan senyum simpul sebagai tanda terima kasih. Well, suka atau tidak, mau tidak mau, sekarang pria itu dan kekuatan aneh ini telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuesday, 01/09/2015_

"Bukankah ini Paramore?"

Chanyeol mendekat ke papan mading dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat selebaran yang ditempel di papan itu. Kedua mata bulatnya melebar girang seketika menemukan tiga sosok bule keren tengah mejeng di bulletin board.

"Serius? Ini Paramore! Benar-benar Paramore! Mereka akan manggung di Jamsil besok? Aku harus beli tiketnyaaa!" pekik Chanyeol heboh sendiri.

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu. Katanya batas pemesanan tiketnya terakhir itu kemarin. Lihat nih tanggalnya." tunjuk Chen ke barisan angka yang berderet di bagian kanan bawah.

Dari ekspresi bahagia tiada tara menjadi ekspresi murung, "Yaah… sial! Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang sih? Hilang deh kesempatanku." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir cemberut.

Chen menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Sudahlah. Lagipula tiketnya juga mahal."

"Sudah jelas kan tiket nonton konser itu memang mahal. Apalagi musisi sekelas dunia seperti mereka." Ucap Chanyeol, "Tapi itu bukan masalah. Mahal atau tidak yang penting aku bisa melihat mereka nampil."

Chen mencibir, "Kayak Mamamu mau mengizinkan saja."

Set! Cengiran lebar Chanyeol lenyap lagi, "Chen! Kau ini tidak bisa ya liat orang senang?"

"Bukannya tidak bisa. Kau kan memang agak susah kalau diajakin keluar malam-malam begitu. Mana konser begini pasti selesainya diatas jam dua belas malam."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Inilah susahnya punya Ibu protektif parah macam Sehun. Chanyeol jadi harus menghabiskan masa remajanya sebagai cowok rumahan saja. Bayangkan. Cowok rumahan. Sungguh dua kombinasi kata yang sangat tidak klop. Sudah begitu kalau ngelarang alasannya berbagai macam pula. Padahal intinya Sehun tidak mau Chanyeol keluar sembarangan tapi alasannya belibet, panjang kali lebar. Mana Sehun itu kurang setuju anaknya ikut-ikut nonton konser begitu. Apalagi konser rock. Mungkin saja dipikiran Mamanya itu konser rock selalu identik dengan anak-anak urakan yang hobi loncat-loncat kiri kanan sambil mukulin orang dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir dibawah sol sepatu.

Sehun baru mau memberi izin kalau anaknya itu nonton konser paduan suara lagu-lagu religi atau opera sabun yang baru ditonton semenit aja udah bikin kita kangen bantal guling di rumah.

Iya. Begitulah Sehun. Kolot banget kan? Makanya Chanyeol kadang kalau lagi kepepet suka diam-diam pergi bareng Chen tanpa ngomong-ngomong lagi. Bisa-bisa dia bakal jadi remaja cupu dan payah akut kalau semua-semua kemauan Mamanya dituruti.

"Aku harus pergi Chen. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya Paramore manggung di Seoul. Momen langka dan emas seperti ini tidak boleh kulewatkan begitu saja." tekad Chanyeol bersikeras.

Chen mengibaskan tangan, "Iya, iya. Terserah deh. Aku tidak ikutan ya."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dan keluargaku harus menghadiri undangan tetangga baruku."

"Maksudmu, tetangga barumu yang orang jewish itu?"

"Iya. Tenang saja, bukan bar mitzvah kok. Hanya acara makan malam biasa."

Chanyeol melirik malas, "Yang bilang bar mitzvah siapa? Geer!"

"Ya takutnya nanti kau salah paham mengira aku sudah pindah keyakinan." jelas Chen asli tidak penting.

"Memang pendapatku penting ya? Itu kan terserah dari kau dan keluargamu saja." ucap Chanyeol tidak perduli.

"Iya sih, itu memang hak setiap warga negara untuk memilih apa yang tepat bagi diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi sayangnya aku dan keluargaku tidak mudah terpengaruh. Sudah ya? Kita tutup pembahasan soal itu."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu masa bodoh. Tatapannya kembali terarah di bulletin board. Namja itu menghela napas. Dia ingin sekali nonton ini. Banget. Tapi… duhh… masih bisa gak ya dapetin tiketnya? Mahal sih… sangat mahal malah! Angkanya lumayan fantastis. Yang tentunya baru sanggup kebeli kalau Chanyeol punya gaji sendiri. Tapi… tempat kerja macam apa sih yang mau menggaji karyawannya dengan upah bejibun hanya dalam waktu sehari? Minta sama Sehun? Jangan harap. Silahkan mimpi.

Arghhh ini benar-benar tidak adil! Kenapa disaat idola Chanyeol yang manggung dia malah nggak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk melihatnya? Padahal sempat dua kali nemenin Chen dan salah satu teman sekelasnya nonton konser ini-itu. Tapi giliran band rock idola sendiri malah nggak bisa nonton. Ugh! Mana uang tabungannya udah habis gara-gara waktu itu kepake buat pesen online satu seri komik keluaran terbaru. Sial!

"Kris hyung arah jam dua belas."

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Chen. Benar saja, ada Kris hyung dan dua senior lain sedang jalan beriringan menuju kemari. Lucunya, sesuatu dalam dada Chanyeol berpacu tiga kali lipat lebih cepat seiring dengan langkah kaki Kris hyung yang semakin mendekat.

Dekat…degdegdeg

Cukup dekat…degdegdegdegdegdeg

Semakin dekat…degdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdeg

Sangat dekat… degdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdeg

Kris berdiri dekat dengan Chanyeol, berhenti sebentar untuk melihat selebaran di bulletin board, mencondongkan tubuh dan kepalanya tepat di dekat telinga kiri Chanyeol. Habis itu Kris jalan lagi dengan acuhnya…

Denyut jantung itu perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan langkah kaki Kris yang semakin menjauh.

Kenapa Kris cuek aja ya? Berlagak seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah sebutir debu diantara tumpukan jerami. Padahal kan Chanyeol udah berharap Kris akan menyapanya atau minimal melempar senyum walau sedikit. Kayaknya Chanyeol cuma dianggap patung yang sengaja ditaruh di depan mading buat menghalangi orang yang mau baca.

"Sepertinya ada yang kecewa." sindir Chen sambil ketawa meledek lihat muka tertekuknya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak lesu, "Mungkin dia hanya... terlalu terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat menyapaku."

Chen malah ketawa, "Sudahlah, lupakan Kris hyung. Cari seme lain. Atau beralih profesi jadi seme sekalian. Tampang dan tinggi badanmu mendukung kok. Kau hanya harus berlaku lebih manly sedikit. Dan satu lagi… tidak rempong!"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku tidak mau jadi seme siapapun. Aku hanya ingin Kris hyung." tukasnya kekeuh.

Dasar keras kepala!

"Lagipula Tao yang tampangnya sangar kayak preman begitu mau aja tuh mencalonkan diri jadi ukenya Kris. Kenapa aku tidak?" balas Chanyeol mulai membanding-bandingkan diri dengan Tao, "Padahal dia kan tinggi menjulang juga."

"Tapi tidak setinggi kau."

"Tapi aku masih keliatan lebih manis dan imut daripada dia." Chanyeol ngotot plus narsis amit-amit.

Chen pasang aksi pura-pura muntah, "Hueks! Kata-katamu membuatku merinding setengah mati."

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendukungku?" Chanyeol pasang muka melas.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mendukungmu, Chan. Cuma pertanyaannya sekarang mau sampai kapan? Kau sudah mengaguminya sejak kelas sepuluh dan sampai sekarang kalian tidak ada perkembangan juga. Mau sampai kapan? Move on doong!"

Chanyeol berdecak sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Aish! Kayak kau bisa move on saja! Bukannya kau sendiri sudah dari kelas sepuluh mengidolakan Xiumin hyung?"

Skak mat untuk Chen. Namja itu langsung gelagapan dan kehabisan bahan untuk membalas. "I…itu…itu.."

Chanyeol tertawa puas berhasil membalas Chen, "Kenapa? Korban susah move on juga ya? Makanya sebelum ngomong itu ngaca dulu sana."

HAHAHA. Chanyeol ngeloyor pergi diiringi suara tawanya yang menggelegar itu.

"He..heii! Chanyeol, tunggu! Main tinggal aja!" Chen pun berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jujur saja, semenjak insiden di kantin empat hari yang lalu dan peristiwa absurd di koridor kemarin, orang-orang yang tadinya ketularan Jinyoung cees manggil Chanyeol anak aneh, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya begitu. Malah orang yang tadinya nggak tahu nama Chanyeol, sekarang mulai sok akrab. Pada say helo dan manggil dia dengan nama aslinya. Mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik sambil melempar tatapan 'ini toh orangnya' dimanapun dan kapanpun Chanyeol lewat di depan mereka.

Chanyeol yang tadinya nothing, kini menjadi notice.

Tapi segala perhatian itu malah membuat Chanyeol risih. Makanya Chanyeol memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat kedua dengan mendekam di dalam kelas sendiri. Sementara Chen? Mangkal di depan kelas Xiumin, sang namja pujaan hati. Apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan ingin beraksi? Habis disindir sama Chanyeol tadi, katanya makin semangat dia buat merebut perhatiannya Xiumin.

Masa bodoh. Chanyeol hanya butuh ketenangan. Bukan tatapan kepo dari ribuan pasang mata dan bisikan disana-sini. Mana mulutnya Jinyoung dan kawan-kawan juga makin gencar melontarkan kalimat pedas. Yang katanya Chanyeol melet Kris lah, yang katanya Chanyeol memantrai minumannya Kris lah biar cowok itu luluh dan kasihan sama Chanyeol dan yang paling parah, Tao sampai menuduh Chanyeol melakukan jalan pintas dengan bersedia jadi 'teman tidur' Kris selama semalam. Emang kapan Chanyeol melakukan itu? Lagipula kalau dia bisa melakukan itu, kenapa gak sekalian aja dia lakuin dari dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Dan rupanya meski Chanyeol sudah ngomong ini-itu sebagai pembelaan diri, tidak membuat mulut-mulut mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk melontarkan komentar-komentar lain yang lebih nyelekit.

Chanyeol mencoret-coret halaman belakang bukunya, menggambar muka Jinyoung, Tao, Sandeul dan Baekhyun dalam versi super jelek (gigi tonggos, mata juling, muka penuh tahi lalat dan jenggot di kuping) lalu menambahkan kata 'Dumbass', 'Silly', 'Fool' dan 'Bitch' diatas kepala mereka. Habis itu kertasnya dia robek terus diremas-remas dengan perasaan gondok lalu dilempar kebelakang.

"Auw!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Suara siapa itu? Dia pun menoleh cepat, "Kai?!"

"Halo, nak!" sapa Kai cengar-cengir sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendegus keras terus buang muka.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau senang kan cowok pujaan hatimu itu membelamu dan membuat kau jadi tenar sekaligus hanya dalam waktu satu hari." celetuk Kai tiba-tiba muncuk di bangku kosong dibelakang bangku Chanyeol.

"Ck! Percuma saja tenar kalau orangnya sendiri cuek padaku!"

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Santai saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan mendatangimu."

"Sok tau!"

"Lihat saja, kuhitung mundur dari sekarang ya? Lima…"

Entah kenapa mata Chanyeol mendadak hinggap di pintu.

"Empat…"

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang.

"Tiga…"

Keringat dingin sebagai tanda harap-harap cemas mulai main perosotan di dahinya.

"Dua…"

Chanyeol menahan napas ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu. Benarkah itu Kris?

"Satu!"

 _Krieet_ , gagang pintu bergerak dan pintu kelas terbuka lebar.

"Kris hyung?"

Kris tersenyum cool sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, kilat. "Yoo!"

"A..ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol merinding. Bukan merinding takut. Melainkan merinding karena kepengen pingsan saking senangnya disamperin duluan.

Kris menarik salah satu kursi dan memajukan duduknya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." tukas Kris.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Kris merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat takjub. Lho? Itu kan... bukannya tiket konser Paramore?! Oh my…

"Kemarin aku sengaja memesan dua tiket karena yang satunya dipesan oleh temanku. Kukira dia mau ikut, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia membatalkannya karena ada urusan lain. Karena aku tidak mungkin mengembalikan ini dan…ehem, kuperhatikan tadi kau berdiri di depan mading, jadi kupikir kau pasti suka..eng, Paramore." jelas Kris berusaha keras agar tidak tampak gugup. Meskipun masih tetap bolak-balik garuk-garuk kepala tidak jelas.

Kris ngefans sama Paramore juga? Mmm… maksudnya… dia sengaja datang kesini untuk mengajak Chanyeol… KENCAN?

Eh, tunggu… bukan kencan juga sih, karena kan tiket yang satunya punya temannya yang tiba-tiba batal ikut karena suatu alasan. Tapi kalau mau dipikir secara logika, Kris ini kan punya banyak teman, kenapa dia musti repot-repot ngajak Chanyeol yang notabene bukan siapa-siapanya? Kenapa bukan Tao? Oke, bukannya Chanyeol berharap Kris mau mengajak Tao sih. Cuma… ya itu tadi, agak… aneh.

Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah Kai lagi?!

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas kebelakang. Namun sosok ayahnya sudah menghilang dari sana. Tentu saja. Dia tidak mungkin menampakkan dirinya secara sembarangan di depan orang-orang.

"Tapi…tapi, hyung. Kenapa mesti aku? Kenapa bukan teman hyung yang lain saja?" Owh-owh, pintar. Jawaban macam apa itu?!

Habisnya Chanyeol ragu sih. Jangan sampai dia sudah besar kepala ternyata ini karena ayahnya yang rese itu lagi-lagi ikut campur.

Kris menerawang keatas, mikir, "Kenapa musti kau yaa? Hmm…memangnya aku tidak boleh mengajak sesama Parawhore nonton bareng idola mereka? Lagipula teman-temanku tidak ada yang suka Paramore. Jadi kupikir akan lebih enak mengajak orang yang sama-sama menyukainya."

Jauh di depan sana, Chanyeol bisa melihat siluet wajah Kai perlahan-lahan muncul di papan tulis. Ayahnya itu mengatakan sesuatu dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mendengarnya: "Ayoo ambil, ambil, AMBIL! Kapan lagi sih Kris ngajak kencan? Nonton konser Paramore bareng pula! Itu kan band kesukaanmu, Chanyeol! Ayolaah…jangan lewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Nonton konser band idola bareng gebetan, apalagi yang lebih wow dari itu? Persetan dengan nasihat Mamamu! Toh dia nggak bakal tahu juga."

Padahal Chanyeol udah mau ngulurin tangannya mengambil tiket itu, tau-tau wajah Sehun muncul dalam kepalanya. Wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lembut sambil berkata, "Chanyeol, jangan tergiur. Ingat nak, kekuatan cinta yang dimanipulasi tidak akan bertahan lama." _Puff!_ Habis ngomong kayak gitu, Sehun langsung menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kris membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, "Apa kau..bersedia?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Chanyeol malah ragu. Bersedia? Bersedia banget malah! Hanya saja… kalau ini lagi-lagi ulah Kai, berarti Kris gak murni ngajakin dia karena emang dari kemauannya sendiri dong? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Kris pengen ngajakin Tao atau orang lain? Tapi karena sudah 'dihasut' oleh sang ayah, jadi niatnya beralih ke Chanyeol? Yaa enak sih enak. Tapi itu sama aja kan Chanyeol egois, memanfaatkan kekuatan sang ayah demi kepentingannya sendiri. Meski bukan Chanyeol yang nyuruh, kalo dia nerima ajakannya Kris… sama aja dong kayak dia merestui ayahnya untuk **terus** ikut campur dalam hubungan percintannya?

Chanyeol berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibir, menampilkan senyum sok tegar terbaiknya.

"Maaf, hyung. Kurasa aku…" Ini bagian yang paling berat, "Tidak bisa."

Kris terdiam. Senyum manis di bibirnya lenyap. Oh tidak, tidak, jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu! Chanyeol sampai harus menunduk agar dia tidak melihat wajah setengah lesu Kris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris setelah mereka terdiam selama satu menit.

"Karena aku…aku…" _Takut! Ragu! Tidak ingin jadi egois!_ Chanyeol dilanda perasaan bimbang parah."Belum terlalu mengenalmu." jawab Chanyeol akhirnya, sambil gigit bibir gusar dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan. Bukan akting. Dia memang menyesal. Tapi di sisi lain Chanyeol juga tidak ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan, apalagi itu datangnya bukan dari sesuatu yang baik. Iblis.

Tapi anehnya Kris tidak terlihat marah, mengamuk, membanting kursi atau memecahkan semua kaca jendela. Dia malah menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Belum terlalu mengenalmu." ulangnya, seolah mencoba menghafalkan kata-kata itu.

"Maaf…" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan senyum serbasalah.

Kris mengedikkan bahu. Berusaha bersikap santai. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditolak oleh seseorang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah." Kris bangkit berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Bye."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Sudah? Hanya segitu? Kau idiot, Park Chanyeol! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuang satu-satunya kesempatan emasmu! Dan sekarang… selamat menyesal!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Chanyeol!" sapa seorang gadis kelas sebelah yang Chanyeol lupa namanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sekilas. Gadis itu sepertinya hanya ingin menyapanya, karena dia jalan terus menuju ke pintu utama, tanpa mampir lagi.

"Sore, Chanyeol!" kali ini namja yang menyapanya. Sepertinya siswa senior dan anak klub basket. Chanyeol sering melihatnya kalau pas mereka lagi latihan.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil membalas, "Sore juga."

Jadi begini ya rasanya dapat perhatian dari banyak orang? Senang sih. Tapi sedih juga karena dia baru saja menolak ajakan dari orang yang paling dia sukai. Mungkin saat ini tiket itu sudah berakhir di tangan orang lain.

Hergh! Sudahlah! Percuma saja terus disesali. Sudah lewat. Toh menyesal terlalu lama juga tidak membuat Kris datang kembali dan mengemis dibawah kakinya.

Chanyeol membuka lemari lokernya yang terletak agak dibagian atas. Namun saat Chanyeol membukanya, ada kertas yang ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan kamus bahasa jepangnya. Chanyeol memungut kamus beserta kertas itu… yang ternyata TIKET KONSER!

Chanyeol membolak-balik tiket itu. Mengusap kedua matanya dan mencubit pipinya keras-keras memastikan dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Aduh! Sakit. Berarti ini beneran. Chanyeol membolak-balik tiket itu sekali lagi. Matanya membulat kaget seketika mendapati nomer seseorang yang tertera dibagian belakang tiket.

 _ **Kurasa kita harus lebih saling mengenal.**_

 _ **+822610179291**_

 _ **Kris.**_

Tuhaan…

Kris memberikan nomornya. Kris memberikan nomornya. Kris memberikan nomornya!

KRIS! Dimana namja itu sekarang?! Chanyeol ingin sekali menciumnya sampai kehabisan napas. Oke. Lebay. Intinya Chanyeol seneng banget! Kali ini dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Tidak boleh! Apalagi Kris sudah bela-belain menyelipkan ini di dalam lokernya. Padahal tadi kan udah jelas-jelas Chanyeol nolak. Berarti…

Cowok itu benar-benar serius ingin mengajaknya. Iya kan? Kan? Kan? Kan?

Chanyeol menatap tiket konser ditangannya. Menerawang. Apa aku harus menerima ini ya? Apa Kris benar-benar iklas memberikannya? Ini bukan permainan manipulasi otak dari sang ayah lagi kan? Atau justru pengaruh kekuatannya?

Tidak tahu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu! Sekarang kepalanya terasa nyut-nyutan. Mumet! Menjadi remaja yang terbully saja sudah cukup sulit tanpa memiliki seorang ayah dari Neraka. Ditambah lagi sekarang Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan lain: Memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dia mengerti. Parahnya dia tidak bisa sembarang melepaskan kekuatan ini, bisa-bisa malah berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri.

ARGHH!

Pusing!

Masa remajanya makin runyam sekarang. Ini semua terlalu rumit buat Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berguling ke sisi lain ranjang saat merasakan ponsel dibawah bantalnya bergetar. Namja itu merogohnya lalu menatap nomer tak dikenal yang tertera di layar.

Tunggu dulu… ini kan nomernya KRIS! Darimana namja pirang itu tahu nomernya?

Satu-satunya oknum yang paling mungkin menyebarluaskan ini hanya Chen. Sudah jelas. Habis siapa lagi kalau bukan si manusia kotak itu?

Panjang umur, baru aja Chanyeol pusing gimana cara menghubungi Kris, eh tau-tau udah ditelpon duluan.

Setelah tarik buang napas selama berkali-kali dan mempersiapkan mental sekuat mungkin, Chanyeol langsung menekan tombol yes.

"Halo..?" belum apa-apa Chanyeol sudah gugup duluan.

"Chanyeol? Thanks God! Temanmu itu tidak asal memberikan nomor."

"Mmm…siapa hyung?" pertanyaan bodoh. Maklum. Grogi berat.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Chen. Benar 'kan? Kecuali kalau dia sudah berganti nama tadi."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Begitu sadar Kris tidak akan bisa melihat gelengannya, Chanyeol buru-buru menjawab, "Ehm, tidak kok, hyung. Hehe. Itu beneran namanya."

"Oh, baguslah."

Heniiiiingggg.

Duh. Ngomong apalagi yaa?

"Halo?" suara bariton Kris memanggil diseberang sana.

"Hem? Ya?" sahut Chanyeol agak gelagapan.

"Maaf ya."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut heran, "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku minta nomormu tanpa izin. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tidak apa-apa? Tidak apa-apa sama sekali. Sangat boleh malah.

"Mmh, tidak apa-apa hyung. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Untuk sesaat hening, Kris tidak langsung menyahut. Barulah tiga puluh detik kemudian dia bersuara, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena…tadi…eng…tadi… aku..ehm, maaf soal yang tadi. Jujur saja aku menolakmu karena sempat merasa ragu. Maaf ya…" jawab Chanyeol salting to the max.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Santai saja. Tidak perlu merasa seburuk itu. Justru aku suka karena kau tidak sembarangan langsung nerima ajakan orang begitu saja."

Kalau yang waktu itu Kris ngomong 'suka' dalam versi robot, sekarang Kris mengatakannya secara LIVE di kuping Chanyeol. Dan pastinya tidak pakai ekspresi robot.

Hati Chanyeol langsung berbunga-bunga, bersinar-sinar, dan bernyanyi-nyanyi heboh dipuji begitu. Untung saja Kris menanggapi penolakannya dengan positif thinking. Membuat rasa kagum Chanyeol pada cowok ini jadi makin bertambah.

Sayang sekali ya mereka tidak ngobrol secara langsung? Coba langsung, jadi Kris kan bisa sekalian lihat pipi bersemu merah delimanya Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, jadi gimana soal ajakanku tadi? Kau setuju?" tembak Kris langsung.

Manusia tega macam apa Chanyeol kalau dia sampai berani nolak ajakan Kris kali ini? Namja yang sudah dia tolak mentah-mentah tapi masih bela-belain nelpon dia secara ekslusif cuma buat menawarkan kesempatan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ngng…i-iya…aaku…aku mau hyung."

Chanyeol memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Kris saat ini, tapi sekarang dia lagi kegeeran membayangkan wajah Kris sedang berseri-seri cerah karena tawarannya diterima. Tidak apa-apa kan geer sesekali? Asal jangan overdosis aja kayak Tao dan komplotannya.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung. Aku…sangat…emh, senang."

"Sama-sama." jawab Kris tulus, "Jadi besok kujemput di rumahmu ya."

Eh? Jemput di rumah?

"Bye, Chan. See you later."

Eh? EH? Lho? Jemput di rumah?! "Tunggu, hyung! Aku…" _.tut._ Terlambat. Telpon diseberang sana keburu diputus.

Chanyeol menatap gusar ponsel di tangannya. Waduh. Jemput di rumah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hal pertama yang ingin saya ucapkan adalah, maaf saya baru nongol lagi (;-.-). Soalnya sempet menggalau gara-gara tugas akhir dan ceramah panjang dari sana-sini.**

 **Terus soal chapter depan,** **kalau ada yang nanya kenapa harus konser paramore, karena saya** **Parawhore pemirsah (terus?). Buat temen-temen ada yang Parawhore juga gak? Silahkan angkat tangan^^? (oke gak penting).**

 **Hmm… kalau ada yang nanya itu Sehun ngomong dalam bahasa planet mana, jadi itu cuma kalimat doa biasa yang saya ubah kedalam bahasa latin. Kalau ada lagi yang nanya kenapa musti bahasa latin… mantranya Harry potter bahasa apa? Latin kan? Nah! Biar rada keren aja. Heheh… terus kalau ada yang nanya apa Sehun sama Harry potter pernah satu sekolah. Wah, soal itu saya gak tau. Silahkan tanya sendiri sama Sehun :p.**

 **Oh iya ini pertama kalinya saya membalas komen buat temen-temen guest, jujur aja saya kepengen bangeet balesin semuanya dari dulu** **. Udah nyoba-nyoba caranya malah bingung. Entah saya yang kelewat cupu gak tau caranya atau emang di ffn gak bisa kayak gitu? Makanya langsung chekidot aja buat temen-temen yang ngerasa pernah review di ff ini sebelumnya.^^**

 **Yang ini khusus buat temen-temen guest yang gak punya akun di ff atau yang gak bisa saya kirimin PM langsung. Buat yang punya akun saya langsung balesin aja ya di profil masing-masing. Monggoh di cek atuuh^^**

 **oliviarinanda112** **: maaf ya baru bales skrg** **. Author udah nyoba mau bales dari awal eh ternyata kamu gak bisa nerima PM ya? Iya saya sehun uke shipper^^. But i hope you enjoy this story, chingu ;).** **Kris senyum akward? Gak tau. Author belum pernah liat. Mungkin kayak orang mules nahan sembelit. xD. Iya, Sehun memang namja. Dan namja uke disini itu mpreg :D. Jujur saya kurang suka sama GS sih sebenernya. Maklum. Fujoshi akut.**

 **sane** **: hahah seneng deh kalau chingu merasa terhibur. makasih** **yaa** **;) semoga gak bosen bacanya**

 **Rani** **: Mkasihmaksihmakasih bangeet :* hope u still like it hehe**

 **jameela** **: okeoke ;D. Aku semester 9, angkatan 2011. Maybe kita seangkatan?**

 **PrinceRathena** **: Iya si Chanyeol emang setengah IBLIS xD.** **Kali ini makin ada kemajuan kan? Yaa Chanyeol mah emang gak mau dibantu bapaknya. Tapi tanpa dibantu pun kayaknya sekarang dia udah bisa sendiri deh xD.** **Hahaha makasih. Saya jadi ikut seneng udah bikin orang lain ketawa dan ikut terhibur bacanya xD :D.**

 **Rilah safitri** **: tararengkyuuu** **very muaach 4 review** **hehehe ({}) :*** **. Oke deh.**

 **odiodi12** **: Gak tertarik pengen bikin akun sendiri? Maaf ya baru bales skrg** **. Soal saran kamu tempo hari,... eng, jujur sih, aku rada kurang suka cerita yang sedih-sedih menyayat hati gitu. Apalagi kalau dari awal sampai akhir isinya sedih semua. Biasanya habis baca gitu saya suka** **me** **ndung seharian. Ahaha. Suka kebawa perasaan.** **Baru baca tuh, belum** **bikin sendiri. Tapi... maybe next time i'll try it :D.** **(Kalau bisa -.-).** **Makasih bangeet ya udah setia** **komen** **dari ff krisyeol bikinan saya yang pertama sampai sekarang :* jangan pernah bosen. Heheh. Oh iya satu lagi... 'rp' apaan sih? Game ya? #plaakk! Dasar author super cupu (;-.-).**

 **Dazzling Kaise** **: okeoke makasihh ;) fighting for you too**

 **Shim Yeonhae** **: amiin hehe. makasih reviewx chingu ;D**

 **Renakyu** **:** **Maaf baru bales. Masa lalunya Kaihun ada di chap awal ;). Selamat membaca dan makasih udah review ya, and jangan bosen-bosen ;) :***

 **miyuk** **: author juga ngucapin makasihhh** **banget** **buat** **chingu** **yang udah** **setia** **komen juga :*. Maaf ya kalau baru dibales. Semoga gak kecewa dan ngambek sama author ya?** **Suka sama b1a4 juga toh? Sama** **Hehe^^** **. Cuman bedanya sama lebih ke Jinyoung sih. Tapi Sandeul unnyu juga kok suaranya amazing. Udah denger lagu2 baru mereka, belum?** **Kamu** **bikin akun sendiri dong? Jadi bisa saya curhatin terus hahah #plakk! Abaikan (;-.-) saya emang** **tukang curcol** **gak jelas.**

 **siapasihgue: makasih ya chingu** **. Ohh ganjel karena uke kai shipper ya? Yaa… ya udah. As long as you enjoy this story, that's no problem. ;D. Makasih banyak sekali lagi ({}) okay deh (y)!**

 **baru gajian: halo juga and salam kenal. Iya makasih banyak sarannya. Eh iya baru kali ini loh ada pembaca yang ngingetin soal TA xD. I like it. Tenang aja, gak aku lupain kok. Hehe thx u (y)! Makasihh banyak atas masukan, pujian dan supportnya ;). Semoga gak bosen2 baca ff saya hehe.** **And salam kenal**

 **kywc** **: Hahahah jelangkung, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar xD. Mkasih ya atz reviewnya :* hope u still like this story**

 **Ya udah segitu dulu. Maybe saya gak bisa balesin komen di setiap chap mengingat saya agak jarang online dan hape saya hape jaman dinosaurus, koneksi internetnya kadang ngadat kadang ngadat banget. Gak pernah bener lah pokoknya.**

 **Kalaupun ada yang gak kebales atau kelewatan, itu berarti fakor saya yang kurang teliti atau kelupaan. Maklumin aja, saya emang orangnya sering pikun dan gampang lupa, sebelas dua belas deh sama si Lay.**

 **Terus buat temen-temen yang udah pernah ngereview, wanna give me some review again? ;). Buat temen-temen sider juga jangan keenakan jadi sider mulu hehe, saya balesin kok. Tenang aja. Tapi saya gak maksa, terserah aja. Udah mau baca ff ini aja udah syukur, apalagi kalau klik ngelike, waah dobel-dobel deh saya syukurinnya(?).**

 **Buat kedepannya, kalau updatenya super lama jangan heran ya. Selamat menunggu :D.**

 **Yang mau add fb aku silahkan, Rainey Asmarani. Kalau nggak mau nggak apa-apa juga. Gak ada paksaan^^.**

 **#Oke? RnR ;)**


	5. Chapter 3: DREAMS COME TRUE

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Tao, Baro, Jinyoung, Suho, Baekhyun, Sandeul, dll (cuma kesebut).

 **Special appearance!:** Paramore

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – DREAMS COME TRUE**

" **Asmara, Ketenaran, Disukai semua orang. Kurasa pintu gerbangnya sedang terbuka lebar di depan mataku sekarang."**

Chanyeol menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi gembilnya sendiri. Meskipun percakapan dengan Kris sudah berakhir tiga menit yang lalu, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti nyengir dan tersipu-sipu bahagia sampai sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan kencan! Kencan sungguhan. Bukan kencan khayalan seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya selama ini. Dengan Kris pula. Namja paling ganteng di kelas dua belas. Wuaaa!

"YEAAAHHH!"

Saking kerasnya jeritan Chanyeol terdengar sampai dibawah. Sampai-sampai Sehun muncul di pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan tampang parno sambil meluk tiang totem setinggi satu setengah meter. Katanya sih untuk semacam jimat perlindungan. Tapi tidak bermanfaat tuh. Malah jadi rongsokan di ruangan kerjanya. Dan sialnya si totem nyaris menimpa kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali. Jimat perlindungan apaan?!

"Chaan…" tegur Sehun panik, "Ada apa? Kau tidak didatangi sesuatu lagi kan?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang masih setia memeluk totem bodohnya. Sekarang dia ragu mau berdusta atau berterus terang memberitahu Mamanya. Tapi berdusta bukanlah gaya Chanyeol…hm, oke… kecuali untuk beberapa hal yang menurut Chanyeol adalah white lie alias bohong demi kebaikan. Selebihnya sih dia selalu berusaha untuk jujur dan buka-bukaan ke Sehun. Hanya saja… soal kekuatan dan konser rock ini… agak berat. Belum lagi Sehun cukup protektif terhadap orang-orang yang disinyalir menaruh perasaan khusus ke Chanyeol. Terbukti Sehun sudah berhasil mengeliminasi tiga orang teman SMP Chanyeol dulu yang nekat mendatangi rumahnya.

Eh, apa mending dia jujur aja ya? Toh besok juga orangnya sendiri yang akan menjemput Chanyeol ke rumah. Biarin deh. Pasrah dengan reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Daripada dia mengambil resiko dengan memberitahu Mamanya pas nanti Kris datang, bisa-bisa Sehun malah salah paham dan kencan pertama mereka harus kandas tanpa sempat dimulai apalagi dikenang dan dibingkai manis dalam ingatan. Jadi mending Chanyeol memberitahu dari sekarang. Buat antisipasi.

"Coba tebak?" tanya Chanyeol menampilkan deretan giginya yang mulus terawat.

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Orangtua lagi khawatir kok malah dikasih tebak-tebakan! "Apa sih? Jangan bikin Mama penasaran."

Seringai Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyum malu-malu kucing, "Mamaa… boleh kan ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Besok malam..."

"Apa sih, Chan? Jawab yang jelas!"

"Aku mau kencan sama… seniorku." tukas Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah paling imut. Biar Sehun luluh dan merestui kencannya.

"Tidak."

Oke. Dia tidak luluh. Jurus aegyo Chanyeol gagal total.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, protes. "Tapi Ma, Kris hyung ini baik. Lagipula kami hanya nonton konser…"

Kedua mata Sehun membulat dramatis. Seolah-olah Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di Laut Mati. "Nonton konser?!"

"Maa, ayolah… masa sih aku tidak boleh nonton konser seumur hidupku? Lagipula ini Paramore, Ma. Band kesukaanku. Kapan lagi mereka manggung di Seoul?" bujuk Chanyeol, "Mereka juga bukan band yang menyerukan lagu-lagu kontroversi seperti 'Mari makan Narkoba' atau 'Silahkan cabuli aku sepuasnya'. Mama sudah pernah dengar kan lagu-lagunya?"

Sehun mendengus terus beranjak dari pintu kamar, "Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak. Lagipula kau tidak pernah cerita dan Mama juga tidak pernah melihat cowok bernama Kris ini sebelumnya. Terus tiba-tiba dia ingin mengajakmu jalan? Enak saja."

Chanyeol mengekori dibelakang Sehun, "Bagaimana aku bisa cerita kalau sikap Mama keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Chan."

"Jadi apa itu yang namanya kebaikan kalau aku harus menghabiskan masa tuaku di panti jompo dan berteman dengan para kucing?"

"Well, itu ide bagus."

Chanyeol menggeram jengkel. "Itu tidak adil! Mama saja bisa pacaran dan punya suami, kenapa aku tidak?!"

"Kau masih tujuh belas, Chanyeol. Pembahasan itu masih terlalu cepat untukmu."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Bermain kelereng dibawah pohon? Bernyanyi dan berdansa bersama burung-burung? Aku tujuh belas, Ma. Bukan tujuh tahun. Dan di usia seperti ini harusnya aku sudah nongkrong di tempat-tempat asik dengan pacarku. Bukan berdiam diri di rumah dan menonton Mama merapalkan mantra-mantra aneh."

"Hentikan. Kau terlalu berlebihan." sahut Sehun tidak berhenti melangkah dari tangga ke ruang tengah. Sementara Chanyeol juga tidak putus asa. Tetap setia mengekori dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut hakku sebagai remaja, Ma. Tolong jangan kekang aku seakan-akan aku bisa membakar rumah penduduk kapan saja jika aku tidak diawasi."

Sehun mendengus, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Jangan maksa. Lagian kau sudah punya koleksi lagu-lagunya kan? Apa bedanya sih? Suara mereka paling hanya begitu-begitu saja. Tidak berubah."

Apa itu artinya Chanyeol harus puas dengan iTunes, sementara band idolanya sedang pentas beberapa meter saja dari rumah? Rasanya seperti lelucon yang kejam.

Dan oh iya, jangan lupakan kalau Sehun adalah manusia aneh yang paling membosankan dan paling kolot sedunia.

"Maa… pleaseee… kami hanya nonton." pintanya dengan wajah ekstra memelas, "Aku janji tidak akan lebih. Kalau Mama masih tidak mengizinkanku, itu tandanya Mama tidak percaya padaku." sungut Chanyeol.

Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol refleks mengerem kedua kakinya agar tidak menubruk badan Sehun.

"Fine. Kalau begitu suruh cowok bernama Kris itu datang lebih awal di rumah. Mama ingin melihatnya."

Se-ri-us?

"Berarti Mama mengizinkanku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bersiap-siap ingin loncat ke genteng.

Sehun menampilkan smirk sok misteriusnya, "Boleh."

SE-RI-US?!

"Asalkan anak itu bisa meyakinkanku kalau dia layak jadi teman kencanmu."

What the…

"Tapi kalau tidak…" SET! Dengan secepat kilat Sehun berhasil merebut tiket di genggaman tangan Chanyeol, "Tiket ini Mama sita selama-lamanya."

Usai bertingkah seenaknya seperti seorang diktator kejam, Sehun langsung memboyong pergi tiket itu dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak keluar-keluar lagi.

WHAT THE… #$% ^&*?! Arghh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wednesday, 02/09/2015_

Chanyeol sangat tidak sabar menunggu datangnya malam. Dia tidak sabar sekaligus deg-degan menunggu saat dimana Kris datang ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya nonton konser bersama. Dan…err, sekaligus 'berkenalan' dengan Sehun tentu saja.

Bahkan pada saat di kantin, Chanyeol yang biasanya aktif mencuri-curi pandang ke meja nun jauh di seberang sana, kini memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menatap irisan daging dan telur dadar diatas nampan.

Dia sangat nervous. Seolah-olah menatap wajah Kris, meskipun hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, bisa membuatnya mati kehabisan napas.

"Pst…Chan." sikut Chen heboh memberi kode ke tulang rusuk Chanyeol, "Chan, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memukul sikut Chen sambil berdecak risih. "Apa sih?"

"Lihat siapa yang datang."

"Ap—"

"Hai."

Chanyeol sukses melongo. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai seorang Kris Wu sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk terdampar di meja pecundang dan anak aneh.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. "Eh, hyung, hai juga." balas Chanyeol grogi berat. Apalagi cowok itu sekarang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengannya. Kedua siku dan ujung paha mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Omg. Chanyeol terpaku. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdebur gila-gilaan.

"Jadi…jam berapa aku bisa datang untuk menjemputmu nanti?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya tidak suka berbelit-belit.

Namun Chanyeol terlanjur berubah jadi patung. Belum apa-apa dia sudah speechless duluan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ini adalah empat detik terlama dalam sejarah detik.

PAKK! Tau-tau Chen menepuk tangannya keras-keras di depan wajah Chanyeol, membuat namja itu tersentak dan nyaris terlempar kebelakang.

"OI! Ditanyain tuh!"

Barulah Chanyeol gelagapan dengan tampang idiot yang tidak elit, "Eh, iya…maaf. Maksudku, sebenarnya sih…ehm, sebaiknya…kalau bisa hyung datang lebih cepat ke rumahku."

Kris menaikkan satu alis, "Datang lebih cepat?"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar berdoa dalam hati semoga Kris tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa dia disuruh datang cepat-cepat. Karena sumpah, dia sangat malas menjelaskan alasannya. Apalagi harus ngomong kalau Mamanya yang protektif itu sedang ingin bermain peran sebagai juri di acara kontes menyanyi dan sewaktu-waktu bisa mengeliminasi siapapun yang tidak layak menyandang gelar 'Pacar'.

Sepertinya Kris namja yang pengertian. Terbukti dia malah mengedikkan bahu santai sambil menampakkan senyum killer andalannya, "Baiklah. Itu tidak masalah. Karena konser dimulai jam setengah Sembilan jadi mungkin aku bisa datang sekitaran jam tujuh."

Kris ingin datang jam tujuh? Wow. Cowok ini bernyali juga. Semoga dia tidak mengecewakan.

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan berdoa agar nanti malam kencannya berjalan lancar, "Okey."

Dua orang itu mengira Kris akan mengangkat bokongnya lalu cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Jinyoung atau Tao menjatuhkan selusin bom ke meja mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Kris tetap disitu. Tidak berpindah seincipun.

Semenit. Dua menit.

Chen dan Chanyeol menunggu. Kris tetap duduk disamping Chanyeol dan melahap roti isi krimnya dengan sangat elegan. Baiklah. Sekarang dia tampak sangat mencolok untuk ukuran meja pecundang dan anak aneh.

"Hyung." akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara selama bermenit-menit terlongo takjub dan nyaris meneteskan air liur.

"Hm?" sahut Kris disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Kau tidak.. kembali?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Kris balik.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Maksudku…itu." telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah kebelakang. Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol terkekeh seketika mendapati lima pasang mata melempar tatapan sinar laser kearah Chanyeol.

"Kurasa mereka membutuhkanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng, "Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku juga sedang malas mendengar topik betapa lebarnya jidat Mr. Yoochun dan betapa kecilnya kepala Mr. Yunho."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa sementara Chen hanya mesam-mesem mendengarnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia hanya semacam kambing congek disini. Dan sebagai kambing yang baik dia tidak boleh banyak tingkah.

"Omo! Mereka menggosipkan dua ssaem itu, hyung?"

Kris mengangguk singkat, "Mereka menggosipkan semua orang lalu membuat lelucon konyol tentang itu. Kalau saja bukan karena amanat Luhan, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin pindah meja."

Hampir seluruh sekolah tahu Luhan memendam perasaan khusus ke Jinyoung. Dan meskipun perasaan Luhan bertepuk sebelah tangan karena namja bermata rubah itu ternyata sedang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan namja lain di dunia maya, tapi Luhan tetap mewanti-wanti Kris untuk terus mantengin meja itu. Biasaa. Jadi mata-mata. Apalagi kalau bukan itu?

Eh…tunggu dulu, bukankah pernah ada rumor beredar soal Baekhyun yang juga naksir Luhan?

"Hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kukira dia juga naksir Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. _Berarti Jinyoung dan Baekhyun itu ibarat dua punggung tangan yang menempel tapi saling bertolak belakang?_ Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melahap rotinya acuh tak acuh. "Well… maybe. Terserah saja. Itu urusan mereka. Aku malas terlibat lebih jauh."

Yang jadi masalah, Jinyoung dan teman-temannya ini saling menggojlok satu sama lain kemudian bertingkah seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Chan, apa kau sudah dengar lagunya Paramore yang Native tongue dan Escape route?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sudah, hyung. Kenapa?"

"Katanya lagu mereka yang itu juga keren. Aku beli albumnya tapi bukan yang deluxe edition, jadi tidak dapat bonus track. Apa kau punya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, "Iya, hyung. Ada kok di hapeku. Mau kukirimi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol bersiap-siap mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Senyum tampan Kris menyebar kemana-mana. "Boleh." Namja itu juga merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel, "Tunggu ya bluetoothnya kuaktifkan dulu."

"Oh iya, hyung, Hayley sudah tunangan ya sama gitarisnya New Found Glory ya?" tanya Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan topik baru.

Kris fokus ke layar hapenya, "Sudah lama. Memang kenapa? Kau baru tau sekarang?"

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir, "Kukira mereka bakal putus. Padahal aku kurang setuju. Aku lebih merestui dia dengan mantan gitarisnya dulu."

"Selera tiap orang kan beda-beda. Lagipula mereka juga pisah kan karena masalah internal band. Kurasa lebih baik begitu, menjalin hubungan dalam satu band malah akan membuat perhatian orang lebih terfokus ke hubungan mereka, bukan ke musiknya."

Bibir Chanyeol makin mengerucut, "Malah menurutku itu bagus untuk menambah nilai jual."

"Mereka band, Chanyeol. Bukan solois. Belum nanti kalau mereka sampai marahan terus putus, malah makin ribet semuanya. Jadwal manggung berantakan, si vokalis ngambek, yang gitaris bunuh diri, kan ribet jadinya. Semua-semua dibawa ke perasaan. Bukannya beres malah kacau."

"Tetap saja aku kurang setuju." tukas Chanyeol seolah-olah dialah ibunya Hayley Williams, "Aku juga kurang setuju dengan gaya rambut kaki ubur-ubur birunya Hayley. Dia jadi kelihatan lebih tua. Itu karena dia berpacaran dengan orang tua."

Kris terkekeh geli dengar omongan Chanyeol sadis begitu. "Kau ini apa? Kritikus biasmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Aku hanya… kurang setuju terhadap beberapa hal."

Kris tersenyum, lalu mengelus sekilas puncak kepala Chanyeol. Sangat sekilas. Hanya dua kali usapan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat jantung Chanyeol ber-SKJ dan berpoco-poco ria dalam tempo cepat. Chanyeol kembali membeku dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari pantat babon. Sementara Chen si obat nyamuk refleks buang muka sambil nahan ketawa lihat tampang 'OMG-Dia-Baru-Saja-Menyentuhku!'–nya Chanyeol.

"Done." Ujar Kris begitu dua progress bar di layar ponselnya mencapai seratus persen.

Ha? Sudah?

"Makasih ya, Chan." Kris bangkit berdiri dan bergegas kembali ke habitatnya, "Sampai ketemu di rumahmu."

"Oke. Sama-sama, hyung." balas Chanyeol berusaha menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Chanyeol menatap tidak rela punggung namja tinggi itu. Padahal dia masih kepengen ngobrol lama-lama. Tapi yaa… sudahlah. Masih ada nanti malam.

"Wahh… kencan pertama nih. Selamat ya." Chen cengar-cengir sambil menyodok-nyodok perut Chanyeol, "Jangan lupa traktiran kalo berhasil."

Chanyeol berdecak, sok ngambek tapi salah tingkah. "Berisik! Belum pernah dilempar nampan, hah?"

Tawa Chen makin heboh. Apalagi Chanyeol sekarang menutupi wajah merona parahnya dengan kedua tangan. Makin gencarlah si Chen meledeki dan menyoraki Chanyeol. Sementara Kris yang menatap dua orang itu dari kejauhan tanpa sadar ikut senyam-senyum sendiri. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini Kris merasa otak dan tubuhnya seringkali tidak sinkron, tapi anehnya dia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Karena Chanyeol begitu mengagumkan…

Dalam artian yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Saat bel istirahat kedua, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menggunakan kesempatanku kali ini. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan 'pintu' yang telah Kris hyung buka lebar-lebar untukku. Meskipun mendatangi seseorang sama sekali bukan gayaku, tapi setelah apa yang Kris hyung lakukan selama ini, kurasa aku tidak perlu merasa takut dan ragu untuk mendatanginya duluan.

Dan itu bisa kumulai dari sesuatu yang paling umum. Kimia. Mata pelajaran yang paling tidak kusukai dan paling sulit kupahami.

Ohh ayolaah. Kalau Tao yang _dickass_ itu saja bisa dapat les privat, kenapa aku tidak?

Barangkali jika Kris hyung yang mengajarinya akan terjadi sesuatu keajaiban. Seperti misalnya aku langsung bisa menjuari olimpiade atau semacamnya. Atau bisa saja kan kriteria idaman Kris hyung ternyata orang-orang yang bisa menulis indah? Dan berhubung tulisanku indah, begitu melihatnya tiba-tiba dia langsung meloncat dari kursi lalu melamarku. Oke. bagian meloncatnya mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi intinya akan kubuat dia semakin kagum padaku. Dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Tanpa bantuan kasihan dari seorang ayah jelmaan iblis neraka.

Yang jelas aku tidak akan pakai akting pura-pura bodoh seperti yang Tao lakukan karena aku memang bodoh betulan untuk mata pelajaran yang satu itu.

Mataku mencari diantara bejibun kepala yang ada di dalam ruangan XII-A. Disana aku bisa melihat Suho hyung sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa temannya di deretan bangku paling depan, lalu ada Shinwoo hyung di barisan tengah juga sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, sementara Xiumin hyung di bagian agak pojokan sedang sibuk menekuri buku bacaannya yang setebal pantat sofa. Benar-benar kutu buku sejati.

Hei, dimana sih Kris hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya di kelas. Apa dia di kantin lagi? Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke tembok di samping pintu, berpikir dimana kemungkinan Kris hyung berada kalau siang-siang begini.

"Chanyeol, kan?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Suho hyung telah berdiri persis di ambang pintu, "Oh, hai hyung." sapaku riang.

"Mencari Kris?" tebaknya dengan senyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Hyung tau dia dimana?"

"Tadi sih aku lihat dia sedang jalan menuju ke ruang olahraga lengkap dengan pakaian basketnya." tukas Suho hyung ramah. Benar-benar deh ketua OSIS yang satu ini. Dia selalu tampak ramah dan berwibawa dihadapan semua orang. Benar-benar calon presiden masa depan. Presiden merakyat yang hobinya blusukan. Bukan yang kerjanya update status dan berlibur pakai duit rakyat. Lagipula dengan harta kekayaan sebanyak itu, kurasa Suho hyung tidak perlu repot-repot korupsi pakai duit rakyat, dia bisa berlibur kemanapun yang dia mau pakai duitnya sendiri. Maklum. Orang kaya.

Aku manggut-manggut. Pasti cowok itu lagi latihan. Apa aku tidak mengganggu ya kalau mendatanginya sekarang?

Suho hyung memasang senyum yang… entahlah… sulit kupahami. Senyum dengan makna tersembunyi. "Langsung kesana saja, aku yakin pasti dia akan senang hati menerimamu."

Eh? Benarkah?

"Oh iya, hyung. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkuk sebentar kemudian segera berlalu dari ruang kelas XII-A menuju ke ruang olahraga yang letaknya berada di sisi lain gedung sekolah.

Begitu sampai disana aku tidak melihat pemandangan sekelompok orang saling berebut bola lalu melemparnya ke ring, melainkan hanya satu namja yang duduk terengah-engah sendirian di bangku penonton, di pinggir arena basket. Itu Kris hyung. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada handuk kecil tersampir di pundaknya, dia masih memakai kostum pemain basketnya lengkap dan rambut blondenya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini terlihat messy, tampak basah oleh keringat. Namun justru malah membuat Kris hyung terlihat semakin…ugh, sexay?

Tanpa sadar aku menggigiti bibir bawahku, berusaha mengusir bayangan Kris hyung versi naked yang dengan tidak sopannya merasuki otakku.

Setelah menenggak botol minumannya, cowok itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum melihatku. "Hai! C'mere, Chan. Ada apa?"

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil masih memeluk buku catatan kimia di dada.

"Hyung, maaf kalau mengganggu." ujarku menghempaskan diri disebelah Kris hyung. Goddamnit! Apa Kris hyung benar-benar habis main? Kenapa bau keringatnya bahkan terasa sangat harum dan menggoda? Seperti mencolek-colek lubang hidungku untuk langsung menghirupnya dari leher…uh oh, shit! Fokus!

"Tidak kok. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kris hyung seperti biasa dengan gaya cool-cool santainya.

Aku meletakkan buku kimia di pangkuanku, bahkan aku bisa merasa tanganku sedikit gemetar waktu melakukannya. "Eng.. ini.. boleh tidak kalau…"

"Minta diajari?" potong Kris hyung tepat sasaran.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku pasti tampak sangat kikuk dan idiot dengan senyumku. "Emhh…ya, minta diajari. Engng… boleh kan?"

Kris hyung memasukkan botol air mineralnya kedalam tas ransel lalu kembali menatapku, "Sure. Why not?"

Senyum idiotku melebar, "Thanks."

"Kalau materi kimia kelas sebelas berarti..." Kris hyung menerawang ke langit-langit, pasang mode berpikir. "Struktur atom? Bentuk molekul dan Gaya antar molekul? Termokimia? Kecepatan reaksi? Larutan asam basa? Kesetimbangan? Stokiometri larutan? Buffer? Hidrolisis?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Kris hyung sukses membuatku terpana bercampur cengo. OMFG, bahkan dia masih ingat semua judul materi itu. Kenapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan apa yang kucatat kemarin sore? Kris hyung ini makan apa sih? Dia seperti dianugrahi jutaan sel-sel otak dari lahir. Jangan-jangan dia masih ingat siapa nama pengasuhnya waktu bayi?

"Mana diantara yang kusebut tadi yang kau tidak mengerti?"

Yang aku tidak mengerti? Semuanya!

"Sebenarnya sih aku sangat lemah dalam pelajaran kimia, hyung. Makanya kalau bisa aku ingin hyung mengajariku mulai dari awal. Hehehe."

Sekarang gantian Kris hyung yang terpana bercampur cengo. Buruk. Ini sangat buruk. Ini momen dimana Kris memandangku dengan tatapan 'yang-benar-saja-apa-anak-ini-sedang-mengerjaiku?'.

Oh my god. Mungkin aku harus mengubur diriku dalam lubang buaya detik ini juga. Karena sumpah, ini memalukan! Pasti Kris hyung berpikir aku ini cowok super bodoh yang merepotkan.

Say goodbye to kencan impian…

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duluan ke perpus, karena aku harus membersihkan diri. Agak sulit berkonsentrasi jika berkeringat seperti ini."

Hah? HAH? Apa itu artinya Kris hyung setuju mengajariku? Dari awal?!

"Hyung tidak keberatan?" tanyaku melotot takjub.

Kris malah menampilkan senyum miring khasnya yang terkesan santai. "Keberatan? Why would I?"

Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Tapi mungkin untuk hari ini aku hanya bisa mengajarimu struktur atom dan gaya antar molekul. Untuk selanjutnya kita bicarakan nanti di perpus. Bagaimana?"

God bless me. Aku pasti sudah gila jika menjawab tidak.

"It's okay. Asal hyung mengajariku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Bagian pipi Kris hyung berpendar menjadi warna merah, dan dia cepat-cepat memasukkan handuknya ke dalam tas dan memanggulnya di bahu. Mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi kalaupun tidak, aku membiarkan diriku berpura-pura bahwa gelagatnya tadi karena dia juga naksir padaku, sebelum aku menghadapi kenyataan lain bahwa mungkin dia kepanasan. Terbukti Kris hyung sekarang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan ujung kerah kaosnya.

"Aku harus… mandi. Sampai ketemu di perpus." tukasnya tak lupa melempar senyum simpul yang keren.

Karena bingung harus menyahut apa, jadi aku hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

Kris hyung langsung balik badan dan bergegas ke bagian belakang ruang olahraga. Pasti tujuannya ke ruang ganti.

Begitu Kris hyung menghilang dari pandanganku, aku secepat kilat mempraktekkan tarian suku Indian yang pernah diperagakan Mama di tiang totem dungunya.

Masa bodoh jika ada yang datang dan melihat tarian memalukan ini. Pokoknya aku senang sekali! Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Berarti mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan sering-sering ketemuan dengan Kris hyung di perpus? Les privat kimia? Berdua saja? Yihaaa! Asik-asik…

"Sudah merasa menang, huh?"

Aku berhenti melakukan satu set tarian suku Indian dan berbalik kearah datangnya suara.

Wow. Coba tebak. Sekarang aku melihat panda jejadian dan siluman tupai menyebalkan dalam kostum wushu mereka. Motha-heck-a-Prick!

"Kurasa dia senang karena Kris hyung akhirnya sudi mengajaknya kencan." Ujar Baro nyinyir.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya kencan kasihan." Tao melihatku dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Kris hyung hanya benar-benar sedang bosan. Jadi mungkin mengajak seorang freak bisa menjadi lelucon tersendiri untuk diceritakan. Dia nggak akan pernah mau dengan orang sepertimu."

"Wah, berarti Chanyeol cuma proyek belas kasihan dong?" koar Baro memasang reaksi pura-pura kaget yang menyebalkan. Setelah itu mereka tertawa keras seolah-olah itu lelucon paling lucu sepanjang masa.

Pejamkan mata. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Pfiuuhh… sabar sabar. Aku-harus-bisa-menahan-emosiku. Harus!

"Well, berita baiknya, freak yang pantas dikasihani ini akan les privat kimia dengan seorang Kris Wu di perpustakaan. Hanya berdua saja." balasku penuh penekanan di kata 'berdua saja'. Berusaha keras agar senyum kemenangan tidak tercetak jelas di bibirku.

Berhasil. Aku berhasil memukul balik Tao. Sekarang kelihatan jelas ekspresi Tao seperti ingin meremukkan tulang belulangku.

"Tidak mungkin!" geramnya dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang mengeras, "Pembual! Kau hanya mengarang-ngarang cerita untuk membuatku iri!"

Aku menampilkan senyum terkalem sepanjang sejarah riwayat hidupku. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar, aku sempat berhenti sebentar untuk menepuk pundak Tao sok asik. "Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan. Oke?"

Dua orang itu terperangah namun tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena aku sudah terlanjur melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangku meninggalkan ruang olahraga.

Rasakan itu! Dasar banyak lagak. Kepala udang. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Jangan kira aku hanya bisa diam pasrah saja melihat harga diriku diinjak-injak terus menerus. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les privat hari ini benar-benar sangat mendebarkan. Posisi duduk kami juga, bisa dibilang, sangat dekat sekali. Aku sampai bisa menghirup aroma parfumnya dan merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik Kris hyung yang terasa menggelitik di leherku. Bohong besar jika aku tidak turn on dibuatnya. Jangan salahkan aku. Siapa suruh namja itu begitu tampan dan menggoda iman?

Ketika aku menyerahkan kertas, tangan kami tidak sengaja saling bersentuhan. Good job. Baru tangan kanannya saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuhku menggila dan bergetar di luar kendali, belum kalau… oke, dumb. Fokus! Kenapa sih pikiranku selalu melantur yang lebih mengarah ke liar kalau sudah berdekatan dengan cowok ini?!

Entah kenapa salah satu pensil tiba-tiba meluncur turun dengan lancangnya dan mendarat tepat di dekat kaki Kris hyung. Ketika aku menunduk kebawah kolong meja untuk mengambilnya, tanpa sadar jidatku malah berbenturan dengan jidat Kris hyung. Ini konyol sekaligus romantis. Seperti salah satu adegan di film drama saat si tokoh utama berniat memungut sesuatu di lantai, terus pemeran prianya latah dan ikutan memungut benda yang sama. Cuma bedanya mereka saling tatap menatap syahdu, bukan kejedot seperti kami. Kami tertawa bersama setelah itu. Kemudian dua pasang mata tegasnya kembali menatapku lekat. Jantungku bergetar aneh. Bukannya aku geer atau apa, tapi rasanya dia seperti mau menciumku. Tanpa sadar aku malah menahan napas dan menunggu cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Lagi enak-enaknya terhanyut dalam scene 'Kisah kasih di perpustakaan', tau-tau ada bunyi Kririririririringgggg membahana di seluruh penjuru. Holy crap! Kenapa bel harus berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat sih?! Menggangu saja. Aku tidak ingin masuk kelas. Aku hanya ingin terkunci berdua disini selama-lamanya bersama Kris hyung dan bermesraan sepuasnya. Lalu akal bulusku mulai bekerja menghasut logikaku untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihir.

Aku buru-buru menepisnya. Tidak! Nanti malah terjadi kekacauan yang tidak kuinginkan.

Kris hyung berdehem, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kurasa kita juga harus bergegas masuk kelas."

 _Tidak mau!_ "Itu ide bagus." Sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu besok mau mengulang yang ini atau pindah ke materi berikutnya?"

Kurang baik apa cowok ini? Dia bahkan masih mau mengulangi materi yang sama padahal aku sudah bertanya ini-itu dan lebih banyak tidak mengertinya karena terlalu fokus melamunkan tempat-tempat bulan madu yang romantis.

"Pindah saja, lagipula hyung juga sudah banyak menjelaskan soal atom dan gaya antar molekul tadi." jawabku.

"Oh." Kris hyung manggut-manggut, "Oke. Baiklah kalau begitu. Duluan ya? Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Sudah? Begitu saja? Yaah…padahal aku berharap dia akan menawariku untuk jalan bareng menyusuri koridor.

Aku memandanginya melangkah pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia berbalik. "Mm… mau jalan sama-sama?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah, berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan apapun yang membuat Kris hyung berubah pikiran secepat itu.

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata Mama belum tidur begitu aku sampai di rumah. Namja itu sedang berdiri di depan kompor dan mengaduk-ngaduk air rebusan kelopak mawar putih, gula dan madu di panci. Aku mengenali itu. Itu adalah salah satu ramuan kleniknya yang dia beri nama 'Serum Kebaikan'. Dia menyuruhku meminum itu seminggu sekali sejak umurku dua tahun. Tenang saja. Yang ini masih mending. Aku pernah melihat Mama melakukan kebiasaan aneh yang jauh dua juta kali lipat lebih aneh daripada yang ini. Pernah suatu hari aku mendapati Mama memanggang salah satu celana kolorku diatas alat pemanggang listrik. Waktu kutanya kenapa, dia bilang itu untuk diberi mantra keselamatan fisik, kemudian setelah mengatakannya, dia kembali melanjutkan memanggang celana kolorku seolah-olah itu menu sarapan pagi favorit kami.

Oke. Usaha bagus. Aku memang terlindungi sih. Bukan. Bukan dari gangguan makhluk astral. Melainkan dari udara dingin saat dimana seluruh tubuhku kedinginan dan hanya dibagian selangkangan dan bokongku saja yang hangat.

Oh iya. Mau tahu kebiasaan aneh Mamaku yang lain?

Dia pernah menyantap akte kelahiranku bersama dengan susu dan cereal waktu pertama kali aku menanyakan siapa ayah kandungku dan dimana dia sekarang. Beneran lho. Dia memakannya. Serius. Lahap sekali.

Jika suatu saat ada pertanyaan di buku sejarah siapa manusia di muka bumi ini yang tidak punya akte kelahiran. Jawabannya adalah: Aku. Jawaban lengkapnya: Karena dimakan ibu kandungku sendiri.

Bukannya bermaksud jahat atau apa, aku bahkan pernah menganggap Mamaku itu mengidap penyakit kelainan otak dan semacamnya karena dia melakukan hal ekstrem yang diluar batas nalar manusia normal seperti itu. Tapi setelah bertemu dan melihat langsung seperti apa wujud ayah kandungku, sekarang aku baru tahu jawaban dari segala tindak tanduk abnormalnya selama ini.

Aku duduk di meja makan, menatap malas Mamaku yang kini mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi keatas sambil merapalkan mantra dalam bahasa yang kumengerti, "Cinta dan kebaikan, merasuklah kedalam ramuan ini. Jadikanlah si peminum orang yang baik dalam kesehariannya."

Entah kenapa detik itu pula aku merasakan ada gejolak amarah dalam diriku. Dan BRAK! Aku menggebrak meja sekuat mungkin. Gerakan spontanku membuat Mama tersentak kaget dan nyaris menumpahkan ramuannya.

"Omong kosong! Selalu berbuat ini itu untuk keselamatan tapi memilih iblis sebagai suami!" tukasku dengan suara meninggi. Ini aneh. Akhir-akhir ini aku gampang sekali terpancing emosi. Apa gara-gara darah jahat yang mengalir dalam diriku semakin besar? No way! Lagi-lagi pikiranku melantur tidak jelas.

Mama melotot menatapku, "Chan? Baru pulang? Ada apa teriak-teriak begitu? Dasar tidak sopan!"

Bukannya menurut dan segera tutup mulut, aku malah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memicingkan mata, "Jadi? Apa jawabannya?" tuntutku.

Mama mematikan api diatas kompor lalu menarik kursi dan duduk disampingku, "Aku tahu kau akan menuntut penjelasan yang lebih detail."

Aku terdiam menatapnya, menunggu.

Aku mengakui Mamaku sangat cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Meskipun usianya sekarang sudah tidak muda lagi, itu tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Yaa.. kecuali sedikit kerutan dan garis halus sebagai penghias di beberapa sudut.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, pada awalnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia itu iblis." Mama memulai kisahnya, "Jauh sebelum aku mengenal Papamu, hidupku benar-benar berbeda saat itu. Kuakui dari kecil aku memang sudah bisa melihat hal-hal gaib dan semacamnya, tapi baru sebatas mempercayai. Seperti kita mempercayai keberadaan surga dan neraka, seperti itu pula aku percaya tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau supranatural. Tidak lebih. Aku bahkan tidak bermain dengan bola Kristal atau membuat ramuan-ramuan."

Sulit membayangkan hidup Mama yang tanpa benda-benda klenik dan dunia supranatural. Pasti dulu Mama hanya remaja cowok biasa sama sepertiku. Atau malah remaja populer seperti Jinyoung? Mengingat Mama memiliki wajah yang jauh diatas rata-rata, sudah jelas dia jadi idola dikalangan wanita dan pria seme pada masanya.

"Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku dulu asisten dosen sekaligus mahasiswa di Seoul University, Jongin juga dosen pengajar disana." Mama menghembuskan napas berat sambil memijat keningnya, "Parahnya aku baru mengetahui alasannya menerima pekerjaan itu dua tahun kemudian setelah aku hamil dan memiliki anak. Itupun aku mengetahuinya setelah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar saat dia bercakap-cakap dengan temannya yang juga sesama…entahlah, jelmaan iblis, di telpon. Rupanya mereka mengadakan taruhan untuk melihat seberapa banyak jiwa yang bisa mereka kuasai selama menjadi manusia dan selama menjadi seorang dosen. Aku sempat ragu. Kukira itu hanya lelucon, tapi setelah melihat dia beraksi memisahkan pasangan suami istri malang itu, waktu itu aku langsung ketakutan setengah mati." Kali ini Mama memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas dalam, "Dulu aku sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai aku rela berdebat sengit dengan ayahku yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat selesai, hanya demi menerima tawarannya menjadi asisten. Aku jadi menunda wisudaku setahun lebih lama dari teman-temanku yang lain hanya untuk mengabdi padanya. Saat itu aku benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh perasaan. Kau tahu, sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Dia menawan, tampan, supel, humoris, cerdas, dan memiliki warna kulit eksotis yang kusukai. Kami selalu berdebat tentang apa saja, tentang, spiritualitas, tentang kebaikan melawan kejahatan, tentang segala hal. Itulah yang membuat hubungan kami kian dekat."

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semuanya dalam kepalaku. Tidak kupungkiri Papaku memang sangat menawan untuk ukuran penguasa neraka. Bahkan jika seandainya Mama mengaku masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya aku tidak kaget lagi.

Hmm, dan kurasa… dia masih. Bukannya mau sok tau atau apa. Tapi aku bisa membaca itu sekilas, dari sorot mata Mama saat ini.

"Singkat kata, kami menikah. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai sekarang. Waktu itu usiamu delapan bulan, aku menggendongmu dan kita berjalan-jalan di areal kampus sekaligus untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Saat itulah aku melihat dia menyuruh seorang mahasiswi baru untuk menyerahkan jiwanya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kontrak begitu saja dari udara, lalu membuat gadis itu menghilang dalam semburan api. Dia kelihatan sangat kaget melihatku memergokinya, aku mendesaknya untuk cerita. Dia mengungkapkan segalanya padaku. Aku sangat ketakutan lalu pulang ke rumah dan mengemasi barang-barangku secepat mungkin. Tapi entah dia yang memang pandai meyakinkan atau aku yang terlalu lugu, aku percaya saja waktu dia bilang akan berubah dan berhenti menjadi iblis. Karena aku sangat mencintainya jadi aku bertahan."

Aku meremas kesepuluh jariku gusar. Ternyata ada fakta baru yang tidak kuketahui selain Papaku yang kedapatan menggoda pasutri itu. Berarti Mama sudah tahu identitas pria itu lebih awal dan memilih bertahan karena lebih mementingkan perasaannya?

Mama meraih kedua tanganku lalu menggenggamnya, menatapku sendu. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Waktu itu Mama tidak menceritakan bagian itu karena Mama gak mau kamu jadi lebih panik dan ketakutan lagi."

Well… sekarang aku panik dan ketakutan.

"Apa aku iblis?" sudah jelas ini pertanyaan bodoh. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu menanyakannya setelah mendengar cerita dan melihat banyak kejadian aneh belakangan ini, tapi kurasa Mama selalu punya pendapat yang berbeda.

"Tentu saja bukan." ujar Mama sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Aku memutar bola mata, "Tahu darimana, aku ini kan bagian dari dia."

"Karena aku tahu, aku mengenalmu. Kau tidak seperti dia!" jawabnya percaya diri. Hanya saja kali ini suara Mama meninggi saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Itu petunjuk yang jelas. Mama akan berbicara dengan nada meninggi jika dia sedang berbohong. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya Mama sedang ketakutan. Takut menerima kenyataan. Jadi terpaksa berbohong.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, "Sudahlah, Ma. Tidak perlu menghiburku. Sudah tidak mempan. Meski Mama bilang aku ini raja iblis kedua aku akan maklum. Itu sebabnya kan Mama selalu memantraiku dengan berbagai macam doa?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." kilahnya sambil kembali mendekapku dalam pelukannya, "Mama tahu kamu anak baik, Chanyeol. Hanya saja… Mama ingin… kau selalu terlindungi dan terhindar dari segalam macam pengaruh buruk diluar sana."

Mama memang menganggapku iblis.

"Tapi… ada lima puluh persen peluangmu mewarisi kekuatannya."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Kemudian menjauhkan diriku dari pelukan Mama.

"Mama… tahu?"

Mama menampilkan smirk khasnya, "Tentu saja. Percuma saja aku melahirkanmu kalau aku tidak tahu."

Well. Ternyata dia tahu. Tunggu dulu… malah bagus dong. Aku jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan lagi.

Mama meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat, "Jangan panik. Kekuatan itu tergantung bagaimana kau menggunakannya. Kau bisa saja menggunakan itu untuk kebaikan atau untuk keburukan. Aku malah berharap kau tidak perlu menggunakannya sama sekali."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Tenang saja. Aku memang tidak berniat menggunakannya sembarangan. Itu mengerikan."

Kedua bola mata Mama melebar kaget, tidak menyangka aku sudah selangkah lebih jauh dari perkataannya. "Kau… jangan bilang kau sudah…"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih mantab. Kalau Mama sudah tahu percuma saja kututup-tutupi. Sebaiknya kuceritakan saja semuanya.

Lalu aku mulai menceritakan dari awal saat kotak peralatan melukisku melayang menumbuk kepalaku hingga ke bagian saat tanpa sengaja aku membuat ingatan teman-temanku menghilang dan mereka tampak seperti robot dungu korslet. Tentu saja aku tidak melewatkan penjelasan Kai tentang kekuatanku serta latihan yang akan kami jalani. Aku bisa melihat Mama mendengar semua penjelasanku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, yang paling kentara sih ekspresi kagetnya.

"Chan…" gumam Mama setelah kami terjebak dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, "Soal latihan kekuatan dan sebagainya… apa itu benar?"

Sudah jelas sekali Mama hanya tahu dengan feelingnya bahwa kekuatan Kai akan menurun padaku, tapi yang dia tidak tahu bahwa kekuatanku bisa saja berujung pada maut jika aku tidak berusaha mempelajarinya dan meningkatkannya ke tahap yang lebih tinggi.

"Kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkannya, Hun. Chanyeol butuh bimbinganku." celetuk sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul seenaknya.

"Siapa yang berani jamin kau tidak akan mengajarinya sesuatu yang jahat?" tanya Mamaku tetap ketus seperti biasa.

"Dan siapa yang berani jamin anak kita bisa terus bertahan dalam keadaan clueless seperti sekarang?" balas Kai.

Mama menyipitkan mata, "Jangan pikir aku akan semudah itu percaya dengan makhluk kejam sepertimu."

Kai iseng membenahi sapu tangannya lalu meletakannya kembali di saku tuxedo hitamnya, "Kejam? Ckckck…" Kai menggeleng seolah apa yang dikatakan Mamaku hal paling konyol sedunia, "Kau terlalu menjudge, sayang. Aku hanya memberikan apa yang diinginkan orang, dan aku juga mengingkan sesuatu dari mereka sebagai timbal balik. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai mengemis padaku. Mereka rela menyerahkan apa saja termasuk hal paling crucial sekalipun. Asal tahu saja, sebagian besar dari mereka bukan orang baik-baik yang mencari selingan. Mereka haus kekuasaan dan ingin balas dendam."

Aku tidak menyangka Kai membongkar semua itu dengan entengnya di depanku dan di depan Mama. Sekarang bertambah lagi alasanku untuk menolak sesuatu darinya secara cuma-cuma. Sudah jelas kan? Dia mengelabui orang-orang untuk menyerahkan jiwa mereka sebagai ganti mengabulkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Lalu akhirnya orang-orang malang itu terjebak di neraka selama-lamanya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan sejahat itu kepada anak istriku sendiri. Lagipula aku kan hanya mengendalikan kejahatan."

"Cukup. Sekarang pergilah. Kau membuat anakku takut." Usir Mama dengan nada tajam.

Kai menampilkan smirk santainya lalu berdecak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk. "Ckckck, perjanjiannya bukan begitu, sayang. Lagipula anak kita sendiri sudah menyetujuinya kok. Iya kan, Chanyeol?"

Mama menatapku. Seperti menunggu keputusan. Kayaknya pertahanan Mama juga sedikit goyah setelah mendengar ceritaku tadi. Terbukti dia hanya diam saja saat aku mengatakan, "Itu benar, Ma."

Senyum Kai melebar.

"Hanya sebatas latihan. Hanya sebatas tutor." pintaku tegas, "Bukan berarti aku akan menyerahkan jiwaku dan menjadi semacam calon penerus di neraka lalu memintamu untuk mengabulkan semua keinginanku." aku memberi syarat, "Tidak lebih dari itu! Setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan berhasil mencari pengganti atau apalah namanya."

Kai mengangguk, "Paham. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita benar-benar deal, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul, "Deal."

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Mama lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan napas panjang sebagai tanda dia masih sangat berat untuk merelakan anaknya berhubungan lebih intens dengan iblis, meskipun itu ayah dan mantan suaminya sendiri. Tapi sebagai manusia biasa kurasa dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memastikan aku mengenakan pakaian yang layak untuk kencan bersama cowok paling fenomenal di kelas dua belas, aku kembali mematut diriku di cermin untuk ketiga kalinya. Sip. Ini sudah pas. Ketiakku juga sudah wangi. Rambut juga sudah oke. Muka apalagi. Selesai! Waktunya untuk beraksi…

Eng… sepertinya setelah ini giliran Kris hyung untuk beraksi. Soalnya jadi atau tidaknya kencan malam ini terletak di tangan cowok itu.

Aku mengendikkan bahu santai kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Entah kenapa aku percaya diri sekali kalau namja itu bisa meluluhkan hati Mamaku yang sekeras batu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mama saat melihatku menuruni tangga dengan gaya ngeceng mode on.

Aku meliriknya malas. Apa dia pura-pura lupa atau sengaja membuatku kesal?

"Nonton konser." jawabku tanpa minat.

Mama menatapku datar, "Benarkah? Apa dia akan datang?"

Aku mendengus. Tuh kan. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja membuatku kesal. Terima kasih Mama. Usahamu sukses besar.

"Tenang saja, Kris hyung tidak akan kabur. Dia pasti datang." sahutku penuh percaya diri.

Mama tetap berwajah datar, "Oh ya? Semoga beruntung."

Apa maksudnya itu?!

Tiba-tiba Mama beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan kearahku. Aku tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Dia mengeluarkan selusin batu-batu Kristal yang disembunyikannya di berbagai sudut di rumah kami, lalu dengan cepat menyusun Kristal-kristal aneh itu dalam bentuk lingkaran di sekelilingku.

"Apa yang Mama lakukan?" tanyaku sambil melangkah keluar dari penjara batunya.

"Melindungimu." katanya pendek sambil kembali melingkariku dengan batu-batu Kristal konyol itu.

Aku berdecak kesal melihat tingkah paranoidnya yang sangat absurd. "Ma, aku hanya akan pergi nonton konser dengan seorang cowok kelas dua belas, bukan menggoyang-goyangkan bokongku di depan wajah hidung belang."

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya tinggi-tinggi diatas kepalaku, memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan serangkaian kata yang tidak kumengerti. Sepertinya doa pemberkatan dalam bahasa Sanskerta.

"Hentikan." pintaku sambil berdiri kaku.

Seharusnya aku tahu percuma saja menyuruhnya berhenti, karena sekarang dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuhku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Semakin lama suara Mamaku semakin keras merapalkan kata-kata dalam bahasa planet lain. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Ini memuakkan. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Mama memang sering melakukan berbagai macam ritual serupa jika aku hendak berpergian, tapi anehnya baru kali ini aku merasa ingin meledak-ledak. Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu… bosan?

Dengan perasaan gondok aku memasukkan dua tangan ke saku celana jeansku dan mulai berdoa semoga ini segera berakhir. Pada saat itulah aku merasakan tekstur dari sepotong kertas karton yang halus. Tunggu… ini… terasa familier. Aku tertegun ketika menyadarinya. Apa mungkin…

Jantungku berdetak kencang waktu menarik keluar benda itu dari saku dan langsung terperangah tidak percaya. Lho? Ini kan.. tiket konser dari Kris hyung. Bagaimana mungkin bisa nyasar dalam kantong celanaku? Bukankah Mama sudah menyimpannya waktu itu? Kenapa bisa ada lagi?

Aku bisa melihat bola mata Mama nyaris terlontar keluar begitu melihat benda digenggaman tanganku.

"Chanyeol, serahkan tiket itu." perintahnya tajam sambil melepaskan pelukan.

Enak saja. Aku super dungu kalau menurut. "Tidak." tolakku sambil melangkah mundur.

Dengan sigap Mama bergerak maju sambil merentangkan satu tangan kedepan, hendak menyambar tiket di tanganku. Terlambat! Aku lebih cepat menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungku.

"Chanyeol!" pekiknya melotot dramatis melihatku melarikan diri ke ruang tamu.

"Ini milikku!" teriakku sambil berlarian mengitari sofa panjang, sementara Mama terus mengejarku memutari sofa.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya sebelum cowok bernama Tris itu berhasil meyakinkanku!" balas Mama tak kalah ngotot.

"Namanya Kris bukan Tris!" ralatku yang kini berlari mengitari aquarium kotak di tengah ruangan.

Sial. Pantang menyerah juga dia untuk ukuran pria menjelang kepala empat. Terbukti aku berhasil ngos-ngosan parah di sisi lain aquarium, sedangkan Mama tetap berdiri tegar di sisi lainnya masih dengan wajah datarnya seperti akan menerkamku hidup-hidup.

"Park Chanyeol, serahkan itu. Sekarang!" perintah Mama sambil memicingkan mata penuh intimidasi. Percuma. Itu tidak membuatku gentar sama sekali, karena sekarang aku berhasil melarikan diri lagi ke dapur.

"Mama yang memberikannya padaku. Untuk apa memintanya lagi?" balasku setengah memekik dan nyaris kesandung karpet. Pria itu hanya tinggal setengah inci di belakang punggungku. Gila! Aku tidak ingat punya Mama seorang atlit pelari nasional. Gerakannya cepat banget!

"Aku tidak melakukan hal itu!" bantahnya.

Aku menjerit saat menoleh. Dia nyaris mencengkram kerah belakangku. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal nol koma nol nol satu inci dibelakangku.

 _Grep!_ Fuck. Aku tertangkap. Mama langsung menarik tubuhku kebelakang, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan sukses mendarat di lantai dalam pelukan 'mesra' Mama.

"Permainan apa yang sedang Mama lakukan?!" aku menggeliat dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Pertama. Mama merampas tiket ini dariku. Kedua. Mama menaruh ini kembali dalam saku celanaku lalu pura-pura tidak tahu dan mengejarku seperti orang bodoh."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak meletakkannya di saku celanamu!"

Lalu kalau bukan Mama siapa dong? Sambil berusaha mempertahankan tiket itu, tau-tau aku melihat Kai bergelantungan seperti tarzan dari satu sarang laba-laba ke sarang laba-laba lain. Nice job. Kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Benar-benar ayah yang sangat pengertian.

Mama masih saja ngotot membuka paksa jari-jariku yang memegang tiket. Kami menggelepar-gelepar di lantai, bergulat dan guling-gulingan seru memperebutkan sebuah kertas yang ada hubungannya dengan masa depanku. Masa depan kelanjutan hubunganku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, termasuk Ibuku sendiri, mengacaukan hari ini.

Saking bernafsunya aku menggenggam tiket itu, sampai-sampai bentuknya jadi jelek dan compang camping tak karuan.

Wreeckk! Mama berhasil merobek ujungnya sedikit. Tindakan barbarnya itu berhasil membuat sang gitaris kehilangan telinga kanannya.

"TIDAAKKK!" pekikku histeris. Bagaimana bisa Mama sejahat itu?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Namun tepat disaat aku menoleh ke sisi lain, aku bisa melihat seorang namja kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi seperti akan mengambil langkah seribu.

"Hyung?" aku tersentak. Buru-buru kusingkirkan Mama dari atas tubuhku lalu melompat berdiri sebelum Kris hyung melapor ke polisi dan memenjarakan ibuku karena berusaha memperkosa anaknya sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris hyung karena memasang wajah seperti itu, memang sih tadi posisi tubuh kami agak ekstrem. Bisa mengundang pemikiran kotor siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan oh ya, satu lagi, salahkan Ibuku yang punya kebiasaan buruk selalu lupa menutup pintu depan.

Sempurna.

Sangat sempurna.

Terima kasih Mama karena telah membuatku terjebak dalam suasana awkward ini.

"Hai hyung. Silahkan masuk." dengan gelagat canggung aku menggiring Kris hyung masuk lalu memboyongnya ke depan Mama, "Ma, ini Kris hyung yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu. Hyung, ini Mamaku. Bagaimana? Meskipun namja dia sangat cantik kan? Hahaha." Aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluarkan tawa aneh yang super maksa kayak tadi, karena dua namja di depanku bukannya ikut tertawa menanggapi lelucon garingku malah berdiri diam dengan raut kikuk. Well, tepatnya Kris hyung yang kikuk karena Mama hanya pasang muka datar tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangan Kris hyung. Menatap tajam namja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala seperti sedang berusaha mengulitinya…eh, maksudku, menilainya.

Perlahan Kris hyung menarik tangannya lagi. Yang membuatku salut, dia masih bisa membuat senyum setenang dan sedewasa itu padahal sudah dikacangi oleh calon mertuanya sendiri…

Ngngg… masih jauh sih. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit berharap?

Kukira Mama akan menabok Kris hyung atau menjitak kepalanya karena namja itu kini mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti mengambil ancang-ancang. Tapi tebakanku salah total karena ternyata Ibuku malah menerapkan ritual anehnya tadi diatas kepala Kris hyung. Defak?! Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjodohkan ibuku dengan kepala suku Nyanja di Zimbabwe. Karena… dammnit! Ini benar-benar memalukan. Lihat saja raut wajah Kris hyung sekarang berkerut heran dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai orang lapar.

Terima kasih Mama karena telah sukses membuatku malu di depan gebetanku sendiri.

"Tadi aku sedang menetralkan cakra di tubuhmu."

Jidat Kris hyung makin terlipat, "Ca-cakra?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris hyung, Mama malah ngeloyor ke dapur. "Duduk dulu. Biar kuambilkan minum."

Wow. Keajaiban dunia kesepuluh. Mamaku menawarkan minum. Apa ini artinya lampu hijau? Padahal dulu-dulu sekali lihat langsung diusir. Berarti Kris hyung ini benar-benar sesuatu.

Kris hyung dan aku duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Chan, sofa di rumah ini banyak. Kenapa kau harus nyempil disitu?"

Sial. Dasar perusak suasana.

Dengan tampang manyun parah aku terpaksa mengangkat bokongku dan pindah ke sofa lainnya.

Mama meletakkan gelas berisi teh hijau di depan Kris hyung dan di depanku. Teh kesukan Mama. Katanya bisa menenangkan batin dan cocok diminum sambil bermeditasi.

"Silahkan." tukas Mama sambil tersenyum. Hei. Bukankah itu pertanda baik? Mama tersenyum pada cowok yang kutaksir. Aku senang bukan main. Kalau sikapnya seperti ini aku yakin sebentar lagi kami akan… "Coba sini kemarikan tanganmu."

Eh? Tangan? Mama minta tangan Kris hyung? Jangan bilang mau diramal?!

"Ma." tegurku bersiap-siap protes. Tapi begitu kulihat Kris hyung santai saja mengulurkan tangan kanannya, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku. Pasti dia sudah mendengar banyak info dari beberapa siswa disekolah yang pernah datang kesini sebagai klien Mama. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Daaan dari si lampir eyeliner itulah asal muasal olok-olok 'anak aneh' itu bermula.

Mama mengamati tangan besar milik Kris hyung, membolak-baliknya, meniupnya lalu mengusap pelan bagian telapak tangan Kris hyung dengan jari-jemari Mama yang panjang. Katanya itu biar garis-garisnya bisa terbaca dengan jelas. Padahal mau diusap atau tidak menurutku sama saja. Apa sih bedanya? Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak perduli dengan yang begitu-begituan.

"Jadi apa pekerjaan kedua orangtuamu?"

Here we go again. Judging time.

"Ayah saya seorang Konsultan, Tuan Park." Jawab Kris hyung ekstra sopan. Panggil 'Tuan' segala, padahal Chen selalu memanggil Mamaku dengan sebutan 'Hun Ahjussi'.

"Konsultan apa?" tanya Sehun menatap telapak tangan Kris hyung sambil sesekali melirik wajahnya.

"Lingkungan."

Mama manggut-manggut, "Ibu?"

"Dia seorang advokat."

"Corporate lawyer atau litigasi?" tanya Mama kembali menatap wajah Kris seperti meneliti sesuatu.

"Corporate lawyer."

Mama ini, lagaknya udah kayak polisi aja. Nanyanya lengkap banget. Mana mukanya serius begitu. Tapi jujur, diantara sekian cowok yang pernah mendatangiku (kalau Chen tidak masuk hitungan), baru Kris hyung ini yang berhasil sampai pada taraf jauh lho. Sumpah. Kalau yang dulu-dulu cuma diliat mukanya sekilas habis itu selesai. Silahkan tutup pintu dari luar.

Nah, kalau Kris hyung? Pake didoa-doain segala, disuruh duduk, dikasih minum, dibaca garis tangannya, diinterogasi latar belakangnya, intinya baru cowok ini saja yang sudah sampai pada tahap penilaian sejauh ini. Yang lain semuanya pada gugur di babak pertama. Babak pembacaan aura wajah.

Hehehe. Berarti pilihanku kali ini tidak salah. Tuh buktinya setelah puas bertanya ini-itu anu-inu, Mama langsung menyetel muka penuh selidiknya kembali ke mode datar. Yang dalam kasus Mama, mode datar itu sama saja dengan mode normal versi Mama.

Yesss! Kris hyung lolos! Cowok pertama yang berhasil selamat dari babak eliminasi.

"Mau nonton konser ya?" tanya Mama sambil menyesap tehnya.

Kris hyung mengangguk sopan lagi. "Iya, Tuan Park."

Mama tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu pulangnya jam sepuluh ya."

WHAT?!

"Ma, yang benar saja? Konsernya kan dimulai jam setengah sembilan. Kalau pulang jam sepuluh aku hanya akan datang, duduk, kentut, kedip-kedip mata habis itu pulang. Tidak dapat apa-apa, Ma!" protesku.

Mama memutar bola mata, "Apa kau ini tidak punya selera humor? Aku hanya becanda. Kalian boleh pulang jam dua belas."

YANG BENAR?!

"Beneran, Ma?" tanyaku takjub sambil pasang pose bersiap-siap mau meluk.

Mama mengangguk.

"Yeeaay! Makasih Mamaku sayang!" sekarang aku beneran memeluk Mama dengan perasaan girang tiada tara sambil mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi pucatnya.

Mama mendesis keki sambil mengelap sisa-sisa ilerku di pipinya. "INGAT, hanya sampai jam segitu. Selesai tidak selesai, pulang! Tidak ada tambahan waktu. Berani melanggar, jangan harap ada kesempatan kedua." tegasnya.

Yaaah. Padahal aku berharap bisa menonton konsernya sampai selesai. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Dikasih kesempatan begini saja aku sudah bersyukur. Nontonya bareng Kris hyung pula. Wuaaaa! Kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak boleh kulewatkan. It's okay. Yang penting kencan pertamaku tidak mengalami hambatan.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengantar Chanyeol pulang tepat waktu, Tuan Park." tukas Kris hyung mantab.

Mama membalas senyum mempesona Kris hyung dengan senyuman bersahabat lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahku yang sedang tersipu-sipu salting.

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk segera pamit. Karena jam segini saja Jamsil sudah penuh sesak oleh penonton yang membludak. Apalagi fans-fans fanatiknya Paramore, pasti sudah pada tidur-tiduran di depan gedung mulai dari subuh. Bisa-bisa kami akan kebagian posisi berdiri paling jauh dari panggung.

Aku buru-buru meraih ponselku ketika merasakan getaran dari dalam saku celana. Begitu kubuka, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk dari Mama. Pasti mengabarkan soal hasil penerawangannya tadi.

 **From: My Dearest Mom**

 _Kris anak yang baik, pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab. Mama menyukainya._

 _Kekurangannya, dia punya sisi 'macan' tersembunyi._

 _Sebagai 'kelinci' kuharap kau tidak memancing 'macan' yang sedang terlelap._

 _Berani nekat… AWAS SAJA! Akan kuhapus namamu dari kartu keluarga!_

 _Silahkan ikut Papamu ke Neraka sana~ ;)_

Waduh. Ancamannya Mama sadis juga. Pake mau ngusir segala. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalaku. Sekali-sekali kerjain Mama aaah. Sekalian balas dendam. Buru-buru aku mengetik balasannya sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

 **To: My Dearest Mom**

 _Kelinci ini sangat bosan, Mama. :'(_

 _Kurasa sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan Macan tidak ada salahnya._

 _HOHOHO._

 _Salam sayang, Kelinci dari Neraka~ :p_

 **From: My Dearest Mom**

 _CHANYEOOLLLL!_

Aku cengengesan puas lalu buru-buru menonaktifkan ponselku sebelum keburu di telpon Mama. Selamat berpanik-panik ria sepuasnya sana. Siapa suruh tadi merobek tiketku.

"Mamamu unik ya." tukas Kris hyung sambil fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Aku menoleh menatapnya, "Unik?"

Kris hyung mengangguk, "Iya, unik dan menyenangkan. Tipe-tipe orangtua yang sangat care kepada anak."

Aku agak mengernyit mendengar pendapat Kris hyung, "Bukannya semua orangtua emang harus care sama anak-anaknya?"

"Tidak. Tidak semua. Belum tentu."

Kalau aku tidak salah, kayaknya waktu ngomong begitu raut wajah Kris hyung tampak seperti orang yang sedang berduka cita. Kenapa ya?

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong usianya berapa sih?" tanya Kris hyung seperti ingin mengalihkan topik.

"Bulan depan Mama akan berusia empat puluh tahun, hyung."

Kris hyung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Kris hyung bukanlah orang pertama yang bereaksi seperti itu. Banyak orang bilang dari segi face katanya Mama masih pantas jadi 'Hyung' ketimbang jadi seorang 'Mama'.

"Masa sih? Dia tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda lho. Serius."

Aku terkekeh, "Seharusnya kau katakan itu langsung di depan Mama, hyung. Biar nilai plus mu bertambah."

Namja itu ikut tertawa, "Great idea. I'll try it later."

Diam-diam aku melirik Kris hyung dari samping. Dia tidak terlihat seperti monster yang hobi memainkan perasaan orang lain. Proyek belas kasihan apanya?! Dasar manusia-manusia sok tau!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu kami tiba di Jamsil Olympic Stadion, sumpah, gedung itu lebih tepat disebut sarang semut ketimbang stadion. Penuh sesak. Sampai-sampai waktu mau menunjukkan tiket ke petugasnya saja makan waktu dua puluh menit sendiri. Bahkan sampai ada dua orang yang pingsan di bagian belakang. Mencoba untuk tidak panik, aku mendekatkan diri ke Kris hyung. Diluar dugaan cowok itu malah menggandengku. Surprise! Dan genggaman tangan kami tidak terlepas sedikitpun bahkan saat kami berhasil mencapai pintu utama stadium yang benar-benar suatu 'perjalanan panjang' yang panas dan menyesakkan. Beruntungnya, itu membuatku jadi semakin menempel makin erat di tubuh Kris hyung. Kalau tadi digandeng, sekarang namja itu tampak melingkarkan satu tangannya di pundakku. Semacam ingin melindungi atau apalah.

Diam-diam aku mati bahagia.

Kami sama-sama menarik senyum lega ketika akhirnya berhasil sampai ke dalam gedung. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali lautan manusia! Gila. Kami benar-benar akan berdiri lima puluh meter dari panggung. Perfect.

"Kita berdiri dimana sih, hyung?" aku agak mendongak waktu menatap wajahnya karena dia sedikit lebih diatasku.

Kris hyung juga sama bingungnya sepertiku. Celingukan kiri kanan. "Kita di..eng… eh, itu kenapa barisan penontonnya terbelah jadi dua ya?"

Apa? Terbelah jadi dua?

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kris hyung dan keningku langsung terlipat tiga belas.

Oh iya. Sekarang ini tepat di depan kami, lautan penonton yang tadi berdiri rapat tanpa celah, kini membelah membentuk jalanan kecil langsung menuju ke depan panggung. Seperti dibelah oleh semacam kapak raksasa dari langit. Yang lebih ajaibnya lagi, waktu tidak sengaja menunduk, aku bisa melihat tulisan 'Lewat sini' tepat terukir di rerumputan depan bibir jalan.

Aneh. Dan pekerjaan aneh seperti ini siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Kai?

Syukurlah Kris hyung tidak melihat tulisan itu. Dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, aku cepat-cepat menarik namja itu melewati jalan setapak 'VVIP' yang khusus dibuat untuk menyambut kedatangan kami. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih kepada Papa iblisku tersayang.

"Ayo, hyung." aku menggandeng tangannya menyusuri lautan penonton. Tepat setelah kami sampai di pagar pembatas depan panggung, barisan penonton di belakang kami merapat sendiri secara otomatis.

Melihat keanehan itu, Kris hyung tentu saja tidak henti-hentinya menampakkan wajah melongo bingung.

"Chan… itu tadi kebetulan atau apa? Apa kau telah mengatur semuanya?"

Kenapa cowok ini bisa punya pemikiran nyaris seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak sia-sia warisan otak mbah einsteinnya.

"Chan?"

"Haa? Apa hyung?" aku akting pura-pura budek, malas menjelaskan alasannya. Satu pertanyaan melahirkan banyak pertanyaan berikutnya. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang ayahku iblis dan dia yang mengatur semua itu?

"Yang tadi itu bukan kau kan?"

"Ha? Hyung bilang apa? Tidak kedengaran. Serius." tukasku setengah memekik. Aku benar-benar tidak salah akting budek disaat seperti ini, karena memang suasana ricuh, dari teriakan penonton bercampur alunan musik pengisi jeda, di sekeliling kami yang sangat mendukung.

Mungkin saking frustasinya melihatku yang mendadak terserang virus bolot, akhirnya Kris hyung mengibaskan tangan tidak perduli.

"Tidak ada. Tidak jadi."

Bukan cuma kami yang jadi gila, semua orang disekeliling kami ikut berteriak histeris waktu tiga member utama setengah berlari memasuki panggung yang megah dan mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi ke udara untuk menyapa para hadirin.

Hayley, frontwoman sekaligus vokalis, berlari menghampiri mike yang terletak persis di tengah-tengah panggung. Rambut super pendeknya yang dicat oranye kemerahan agak sedikit berkibar ditiup angin malam. Tapi itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Dia tetap terlihat cantik dan sempurna, tentu saja. Gelang-gelang peraknya bergerak naik turun waktu dia melambaikan tangan kepada kami dengan senyum cerah.

Ditengah-tengah euphoria dan riuh suara penonton yang kian histeris bersiul dan memanggil-manggil namanya, dia meneriakkan: "HERE WE GO AGAAINN SEOOUULL!"

Kyaaaaaaa! Belum apa-apa sudah ada satu orang disampingku yang pingsan. Cewek berkacamata itu segera diangkut dua bodyguad yang berdiri paling dekat dengan kami. Ckckck. Gadis yang malang…

BAM! Dentuman suara drum bagai tembakan meriam penanda dimulainya konser. Ribuan jeritan membahana semakin kencang ketika Taylor dan Jeremy mulai memainkan alat musik mereka untuk lagu pertama. Iramanya mengagumkan dan Hayley memiliki suara yang sangat mulus bahkan ketika dia berteriak. Tahu-tahu saja aku ikut berjoget dan meloncat-loncat sambil menyanyikan lagu bersama penonton yang lain.

Ketika band selesai membawakan lagu ketiga, _Ignorance_ , Kris mendekatiku dan berkata. "Kau tampak lelah."

Aku memang agak sedikit lelah ikut berjingkrak-jingkrak ria sambil melantunkan lagu-lagu mereka. Napasku memburu dan dadaku megap-megap naik turun. Persetan dengan panas. Hey dude, this is the show! This is the feeling! Just enjoy it right now.

"Ini keren sekaligus mengasyikkan." Jawabku dengan senyum sumringah, "Dan melihat mereka dari dekat seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan."

Kris membalasku dengan senyum lembut lalu mengacak pelan suraiku. Aku bohong jika gerakan spontannya itu tidak membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Bersaing dengan hentakan drum diatas panggung. Kali ini mereka bermain cantik di lagu _CrushCrushCrush._ Entah kenapa sesaat tadi waktu sang vokalis menyanyikan part: 'I noticed your eyes are always glued to me' aku seperti benar-benar merasakan mata Kris hyung yang terpaku kearahku? Atau ini cuma semacam halusinasi sebagai efek samping karena terlalu menghayati lagu?

"Alright, you looking good, Seoul! I wanna see you move it!" pekik Hayley di tengah-tengah part lagu. Dan lagi-lagi suara teriakan membahana dimana-mana.

Aku kembali terhanyut dan meloncat-loncat liar mengikuti irama. Kalau sedari tadi Kris hyung senyam-senyum kalem, sekarang namja itu juga ikut terlarut menyanyikan beberapa part dalam lagu. Sepertinya ini salah satu lagu favorit cowok itu.

Tepuk tangan, sorakan, teriakan, siulan dan jeritan memenuhi stadium ketika band selesai menampilkan lagu keempat. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini vokalis utama berjalan kedepan panggung sambil membawa mikenya dan… oh oh, apa lagi-lagi aku berhalusinasi? Karena tiba-tiba saja tulisan di kaos Hayley berpendar dan membentuk barisan kalimat dalam bahasa korea yang kira-kira seperti ini bunyinya: "Terimalah kado ulangtahun ini. Maaf terlambat. Salam sayang dariku. Tertanda: Papa." Anehnya semua orang tampak baik-baik saja. Apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya?

"Ada apa, Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris hyung khawatir.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Hebatnya begitu aku kembali menatap kaos milik sang vokalis, tulisan ucapan ulang tahun tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"HELOO SEOUULL!" sapa Hayley memenuhi ruangan.

Kyaaa! Gyaaa! Waaa! Dan berbagai macam teriakan lain menyahut sapaannya.

"Maan, so good to be back here. Thank you! Thank you for hanging out with us!"

Lagi-lagi semuanya menjerit sambil tepuk tangan.

"Now, listen buddy, all of you my friends, because next, we have special guest that'll help us for next special song." katanya ke mikrofon. Dan ketika semua penonton mulai bertanya-tanya siapa si special guest yang dimaksud, tau-tau saja aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. "Let's give our special applause for PARK CHANYEOL!"

Seluruh stadion bergemuruh oleh suara tepuk tangan. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku merasa seperti tamu kehormatan negara, putra mahkota inggris, anak presiden atau semacamnya. Berasa seperti di dunia lain. Dunia yang mengasyikkan dimana setiap orang tahu siapa aku, bahkan pesohor seperti Paramore. Rasanya seperti berdiri diatas puncak Menara Eiffel, diatas awan, atau dimana saja yang lebih tinggi daripada itu.

Lalu sebuah pemikiran melintas di benakku. _Darimana Hayley tahu namaku?_ Kesadaran itu membuat tubuhku yang sudah terbang jauh nyasar ke bulan kembali terpelanting dan terdampar mengenaskan di bumi. Aku ditunjuk bukan karena keberuntungan. Ini ulah Kai. Pasti.

Kris hyung menatapku dengan bola matanya seperti akan merosot ke tanah. Dia terlihat bingung, kaget, tidak percaya bercampur shock. Disaat aku mengalami dilemma parah apakah harus bersembunyi dibalik kaos Kris atau mencium namja itu terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja semua kamera menyorot full ke wajahku dan memproyeksikannya ke tiga layar raksasa diatas panggung. Akibatnya seluruh dunia bisa melihat wajah plangak-plongok idiotku malam ini. Aku berani bertaruh ini disiarkan LIVE dan OMG… ternyata aku punya satu jerawat baru persis di bawah lubang hidung kananku! Dan alis kiriku ujungnya tidak rata sebelah akibat iseng-iseng sering kucabuti kalau lagi bosan. Itu tidak keren! Sumpah.

Ditengah kebingunganku dan suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, aku bisa melihat Jeremy sang bassist kini berjalan ke pinggiran dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantuku naik keatas panggung. Dua orang penjaga membuka pintu pagar pembatas untukku, lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali sebelum ada penonton barbar lain yang berhasil menerobos masuk. Aku melangkah dengan kikuk mendekati pinggiran panggung. Kedua kakiku gemetaran. Berasa mau pingsan detik itu juga. Semoga saja aku tidak berbuat hal-hal yang memalukan diatas panggung seperti kepleset tanpa sebab, terlilit kabel atau kesetrum gitar.

"Relax, dude. You'll get used of it." ujarnya memberi semangat dengan senyum bersahabat. Sementara Taylor bertos ria denganku sambil berkata, "Aye, bro! C'mere. Enjoy the show with us." Mereka begitu akrab. Seolah-olah kami pernah tetanggaan dan mereka teman main layanganku waktu kecil.

Dua bule brewokan itu akhirnya berhasil membantuku naik. And… here I am. Diatas panggung. Di tengah-tengah band Idolaku. Dan disaksikan oleh ribuan pasang mata yang menyorot lurus kearahku. Aku bisa melihat Kris hyung jauh dibawah sana melambaikan tangan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hayley mendekatiku lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada setengah berbisik. Berdiri dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan sang idola membuat seluruh engsel di otakku korslet secara serentak. Aku mendadak blank. Penyakit demam panggungku kumat. Tanganku gemetaran dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis dan telapak tanganku.

"Now Chanyeol, my buddy, can you say hi or something?" tukasnya serasa memberikan mikrophone padaku.

Say something? Aku harus mengatakan apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan?!

Melihatku hanya diam tak bergeming, Hayley kembali mendekat dan menyodok lenganku pelan. "C'mon. Say something. Oh okey, I can help you. Maybe you need some air? Well just breath then. Breaaath…" aku mengikuti instruksinya untuk tarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Rasanya sama saja. Aku masih gemetar dan nervous tingkat akut. Sementara band mulai memainkan intro lagu berikutnya, aku masih saja berdiri tolol tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ayo, Chanyeol! Figthing! You can do it!" teriak Kris hyung memberiku semangat. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas sambil meneriakkan, "Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Usaha Kris hyung membuahkan hasil, penonton yang tadinya diam dan berbisik-bisik kini ikut meneriakkan namaku. Lamat-lamat. Satu orang. Dua orang. Tiga orang. Hingga kini satu gedung semuanya ikut mengelu-elukan namaku. Bahkan Hayley dan yang lain juga ikut bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan yel-yel namaku.

Ajaib, rasa canggung dan nervousku berangsur-angsur lenyap. Kepalaku yang tadinya berdengung parah kini kembali ke normal. Teriakan yel-yel dari para penonton seperti semacam vitamin penambah semangat atau doping. Apalagi tadi yang ambil inisiatif kan Kris hyung. Rasa bahagia dan semangatku langsung melesat berkali-kali lipat. Tanpa sadar aku merasakan panas di bagian pipi saat Kris hyung melempar senyum termanisnya sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia. Am I blushing right now?

Perlahan aku mengangkat mike di depan mulut sambil tersenyum, berusaha terlihat santai dan percaya diri. Meskipun masih berasa deg-degan parah. "Ehm, hai semuanya. Bagaimana kalau tepuk tangan untuk Paramore?" Meskipun masih agak kikuk, aku pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang benar karena semua orang kembali bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. "Inilah mereka dengan _Still Into You_!"

Band pun bermain di tengah riuhnya sorakan penonton, lalu Taylor dan Jeremy memainkan instrument mereka sambil mengitariku dan saling menendang bokong satu sama lain. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Lalu tahu-tahu saja aku sudah ikut bergoyang asik diatas panggung bersama mereka. Tidak ada perasaan gugup dan gemetar lagi. Bahkan saat Hayley mengoperkan mikenya padaku untuk mengambil alih bagian refrain, dengan percaya dirinya aku menyanyi sekeras mungkin:

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you_

 _And baby even our worst nights_

 _I'm into you_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

' _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you…_

Lagu ini sepertinya sangat mengena dihatiku. Untuk kisah asmaraku lebih tepatnya. Karena setelah sekian lama, anehnya perasaanku pada Kris hyung tidak luntur juga. Tidak peduli meskipun banyak yang bilang, termasuk sahabat baikku sendiri, cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi nyatanya aku pantang menyerah. Perasaanku padanya tidak pergi-pergi juga. Dan pada akhrinya setelah penantian yang panjang dan melelahkan, aku bisa menemukan jawabannya malam ini. Lewat tatapan mata dan senyuman namja pirang itu. Tatapan dan senyum seorang Kris Wu. Hanya tertuju kepadaku.

Ketika lagu selesai, aku benar-benar berkeringat parah. Sampai rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat turun karena aku bisa merasakan ketek dan punggungku basah total dan kerah bagian depan membentuk sebuah pulau yang mirip benua afrika. Ini memalukan. Moga-moga setelah ini Kris hyung masih mau semobil dengan manusia burket sepertiku.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. Why so hurry, dude?" tukas Hayley menahan langkahku yang sudah siap-siap mau turun. "Please stand here with us, cuz we still have another special gift for you."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku memang agak lumayan dalam bahasa inggris dan telingaku juga masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kok kayaknya tadi mereka bilang masih punya sesuatu untukku? Dan apa aku baru saja mendengar Hayley berkata 'please'?

"EVERYBODY, cuz this guy named Chanyeol is our special friend, so do you guys mind if we celebrate his birthday right here right now?"

"YESSSS!" sahut seluruh gedung membahana.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Mereka semua ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang sudah basi?! Kai… dia benar-benar ayah yang penuh kejutan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca saat para kru mendorong meja dengan taplak berwarna putih dengan kue ulang tahun bertuliskan namaku dan lilin angka tujuh belas diatasnya. Meskipun ini semua hanya manipulasi dari iblis, tapi aku bisa berpura-pura mereka memang ingin merayakannya untukku. Karena ini hebat. Perayaan ultah tujuh belasku yang hebat. Di depan ribuan bahkan jutaan orang.

"Guys, let's play a happy birthday for my friend." Ujar Hayley memberi aba-aba teman bandnya memainkan lagu ulang tahun untukku, dalam versi cepat dan ngerock. Semua orang, mulai dari penonton, kru-kru, anggota band dan namja yang paling kusukai, kini menyanyikan lagu happy birthday secara serentak dan kompak.

Setelah selesai dengan acara tiup lilin dan menyanyikan lagu ultah, aku sempat berfoto selfie dengan tiga bule idolaku dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, dapat bonus ciuman di pipi pula dari Hayley Williams.

Hahahay! Aku berhasil membuat ribuan orang menatapku iri.

Kepalaku berdesing saat turun dari panggung diiringi tatapan-tatapan mata penuh perhatian dari orang-orang. Ini hari paling gila sepanjang masa. Benar-benar gila. Aku yang tadinya bukan siapa-siapa dan nggak pernah diperhatikan siapapun, sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian segalanya. Seolah-olah Paramore sengaja manggung di Korea hanya untuk merayakan hari ultahku saja. Dan dari cara Hayley memanggilku 'Friend', semua orang mengira kami pasti teman baik yang dipertemukan kembali. Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat sekaligus tersanjung bukan main. Kalau biasanya fan yang mengaku-ngaku tunangan lah, pacar lah, sepupu tiga kali lah, suami lah, tetangga lah, eh… ini malah artisnya yang ngaku-ngaku. Tapi biarlah. Yang penting aku senang dan semuanya berjalan lancar hari ini.

Bahkan saat di mobil pun, aku masih senyam-senyum dan cengar-cengir sendiri membayangkan ulang tahunku dirayakan dengan cara sangat elit. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana reaksi semua orang saat di sekolah nanti.

"Jadi, selama ini sebenarnya kau sudah mengenal mereka?" tanya Kris hyung membuyarkan lamunan gilaku.

Nah. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan itu?

"Engg…" lagi-lagi kau harus mengarang suatu kebohongan. "Sebenarnya ayahku… dia adalah…teman dekat dari salah satu donatur utama di konser itu."

"Wow, itu hebat." puji Kris hyung, "Lalu dimana ayahmu sekarang?"

Oh iya ya. Semua orang hanya tahu aku punya ibu peramal aneh dan aku adalah anaknya yang juga sama-sama anehnya.

"Diaa…ehm…" Jangan katakan dia penguasa neraka! "Tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Papa Mamaku sudah lama bercerai dan sekarang ayahku bekerja sebagai promotor konser atau semacamnya."

Raut wajah cowok itu berubah, pasti soal perceraian kedua orangtuaku. "Oh begitu. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Intinya kami masih sering berhubungan sampai sekarang. Dan karena ayahku, aku jadi sempat berkenalan sebentar dengan Hayley dan kawan-kawan waktu mereka manggung di Sydney dulu." Dalam hati aku langsung komat-kamit memohon ampun kepada Tuhan karena telah berbohong. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tidak berani jamin Kris hyung akan semaklum Chen jika kuberi tahu yang sebenarrnya. Lagipula kami begitu saling kenal dekat satu sama lain.

Kris hyung berdecak-decak kagum dengan muka salut, "Keren. Mereka sampai ingat tanggal ulang tahunmu segala."

Cengiran pisangku melebar. Kalau saja cowok ini tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kenal dengan mereka?"

 _Aku tidak kenal mereka_. "Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya." Jawabku praktis. Lho, iya kan? Kalau orang nggak bertanya ngapain kita sibuk gembar-gembor sana-sini? Aku kan bukan tukang pamer.

Kris hyung tertawa pelan, "Kau benar. Salahku tidak pernah bertanya. Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Apa ada artis-artis lain yang kau kenal selain Paramore? Maksudku, ayahmu promotor band kan?"

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja sok mengaku-ngaku Beyonce adalah guru dancerku dan Eminem teman main kelerengku, tapi aku tidak ingin menambah daftar panjang kebohonganku lagi.

Aku menggeleng, "Hmm… hanya sekedar foto bareng. Belum sampai pada taraf kenal." Berani bersumpah hanya Paramore lah satu-satunya yang foto bareng denganku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bohong-bohong amat kok. Aku memang tidak kenal siapapun di dunia per-artisan.

Kris hyung manggut-manggut sambil membeokan O panjang. "Pantas waktu kita datang, para penonton itu bergeser untuk kita. Ehm ralat, untukmu." Ternyata masih memikirkan yang tadi!

Aku hanya cengengesan garing menanggapinya.

"Eh… tunggu dulu… berarti kau…"

"Apa?" tanyaku menatapnya penasaran. Jangan sampai dia menanyakan alasanku menerima tiket darinya sementara Ayahku sendiri adalah promoter konser. Menjelaskan yang itu bisa-bisa malah terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta.

Kris hyung malah menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak jadi."

Ha? Apa sih?

Sisa perjalanan pulang kami diisi dengan obrolan yang masih seputar Paramore, makna dari lagu-lagu mereka, gossip, kisah asmara para membernya serta apa saja lagu-lagu yang Kris hyung sukai dan aku sukai. Saking asiknya ngobrol sampai-sampai mobil Kris hyung nyaris kelewat dari rumahku.

"Tunggu. Biar kumundurkan." Kris hyung menoleh kebelakang dan sambil pelan-pelan memundurkan mobil hingga kini tepat berhenti di depan rumahku. Segitunya ya dia? Padahal kan ini cuma kelewat sedikit dan aku bisa jalan beberapa langkah saja untuk mencapai rumahku, "Nah. Sampai."

"Terima kasih ya, hyung. Dan maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu minta maaf, aku kan sudah janji untuk memulangkanmu tepat waktu."

Sepertinya Kris hyung senang melihat tingkah saltingku, tuh buktinya dia malah cengar-cengir. Lalu setelah puas nyengir, dia menghadiahiku satu usapan lembut di puncak kepala. Demi celana olahraga Patrick, jantungku selalu menggelar SKJ dadakan jika dia melakukan itu.

Untuk sepersekian menit suasana hening menyerbu. Aku menunggu. Kukira dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, ternyata tidak. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu disampingku dan bergegas turun.

"Kalau begitu duluan ya, hyung."

"Eh, Chan."

"Ya?" aku menoleh.

Kris hyung tampak ragu dan berpikir sesaat kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku akan nonton pertunjukan drama sekolah minggu depan nanti. Kau mau datang?"

Oh iya, pertunjukan itu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Tapi…eh, tunggu! Apa tadi? Kris hyung mengajakku? Apa yang barusan itu ajakan kencan?

"Apa?" aku pura-pura budek karena kurang yakin. Aku ingin mendengar dia mengatakan itu sekali lagi.

"Mau nonton teater drama musikal yang diadakan sekolah minggu depan bersamaku?" ulang Kris hyung dengan lebih jelas dan lengkap. Membuatku tanpa sadar mengulum senyum senang karena sudah jelas dia akan mengajakku kencan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kami akan jalan bersama dihadapan semua orang. Dengan begitu Tao yang songong itu akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Kris hyung tidak menganggapku sebagai proyek belas kasihan.

"Boleh juga." jawabku tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Sip." tukasnya dengan senyum manis, "Bagaimana kalau ketemuan di Burger King sebelum pertunjukan?"

Wuaah! Dia ingin mengajakku makan bareng pula! Yes. Sikasikasik. "Tentu. Tidak masalah." jawabku berusaha santai.

Setelah menampilkan senyum pembunuhnya yang super tampan itu, Kris hyung langsung menutup pintu mobil, menaikkan kaca jendela sambil menatapku untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu melesatkan mobil mewahnya sampai menghilang di blok berikutnya.

Yeeeaahh! Kami akan kencan lagi!

"Menikmati konsermu?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang barusan bicara.

Aku berjalan menuju ke pekarangan dan Kai mengikuti dibelakangku, "Bagus. Itu hebat. Terima kasih banyak." Ucapku tulus.

"Sudah? Hanya begitu?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Kai berdiri diam dengan raut tidak terima, "Apanya?"

Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Keberatan jika aku minta pelukan beruang dari anakku?"

Rasanya tidak masalah memeluk ayah kita yang sudah bersusah payah membuat semua itu menjadi kenyataan. "Baiklah."

Kami pun berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Pelukan ayah dan anak tentu saja. Canggung dan aneh, itulah yang kurasakan. Dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memeluk seorang ayah saat melihat Chen berpelukan dengan Appanya di hari natal. Sekarang pada saat aku diberi kesempatan untuk merasakannya, aku malah merasa canggung dan aneh.

Kai tersenyum senang melihatku. "Aku tadi sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Aku benar-benar menghargai konser itu…eng..." jawabku mengalami dilemma antara harus memanggilnya 'Papa' atau cukup dengan namanya saja saat ini, "Tapi cukup itu saja. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menerima hadiah darimu. Maksudku, kamu ini iblis."

Kai menghela napas panjang lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku, "Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Itulah yang kuinginkan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dari sejak kau masih bayi sampai sekarang. Pikirkanlah. Kumohon, Chan. Kamulah yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku menyayangimu. Selalu."

Entah kenapa mataku kembali berkaca-kaca. Ini bodoh. Aku kan belum terlalu mengenalnya, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk peduli. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku… peduli.

Kai menggenggam kedua tanganku seperti yang biasa Mama lakukan kalau melihatku bersedih. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan dari dulu?"

"Dulu."

"Tapi sekarang aku disini. Izinkan aku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu." Tukas Kai dengan aura kebapakannya lagi, "Bagaimana jika dimulai dari panggilan 'Papa'?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Jawabku sambil berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar total menganggapnya ayah kalau dia tidak keluar dari bisnis periblisannya itu. Kuharap dia mengerti.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, nak." tukas Kai dibelakang sana, "Dan aku tidak akan menyerah soal kita."

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah. Perkataan Kai malah membuatku semakin sulit tidur. Walhasil aku merenung sepanjang malam dan baru terlelap setelah jarum jam menunjuk tepat di angka tiga.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai keluar dari balik bayang-bayang gelap di sudut lain kamar. Perlahan beringsut mendekati sisi ranjang. Terdiam lama mengagumi wajah namja berkulit susu yang tertidur diatas ranjang. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Kai membetulkan letak selimut sang mantan istri lalu menariknya sampai ke dagu. Wajah tannya menunduk untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat namun lembut di kening Sehun. Berdiri sejenak. Kembali mengamati makhluk indah yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah damai nan polosnya.

Setelah puas bernostalgia dalam benaknya sendiri, perlahan-lahan sosok itu beringsut mundur ke dekat jendela. Merubah dirinya menjadi seekor burung hantu. Burung hantu Kai mengepakkan kedua sayap dan terbang membelah langit malam kota Seoul.

Setelah sosok Kai, kesunyian yang benar-benar lengang kembali menyerbu di dalam kamar Sehun. Namja itu menggeliat dan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat samar dan tidak jelas. Yang jelas, hanya dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saja yang tahu nama siapa yang disebut Sehun dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thursday, 03/09/2015_

"Lihatlah, satu juta lebih penonton di youtube."

Chanyeol mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ditunjukkan Chen di layar hapenya. Seketika kedua matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Itu aku?" tunjuk Chanyeol sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

Chen mengangguk. "Dan tebak, yang merajai kotak komentar kebanyakan adalah anak-anak di sekolah ini. Silahkan baca sendiri. Percaya nggak percaya, respon mereka bagus-bagus lho. Malah ada yang dengan sok kenalnya ngaku-ngaku teman curhatmu." Jelas Chen sembari tertawa.

Chanyeol menscroll down layar hape Chen dan mulutnya tidak berhenti pamer gigi daritadi. Sampai-sampai Chen merasa mulut temannya itu akan robek sebentar lagi. Bayangkan saja, dari datang sampai sekarang nyengir terus nggak berhenti-berhenti. Susah sih ya seleb dadakan. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas ada saja yang menyapa Chanyeol dan bahkan mereka berusaha terlihat sok akrab dengan melontarkan berbagai macam kalimat pujian yang bikin Chen termuntah-muntah mendengarnya. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Sandeul aja yang kemarin-kemarin nyinyir sekarang sudah mulai negur-negur Chanyeol.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana casting drama musikal kemarin? Apakah kau berhasil mendapatkan peran utama?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Dalam sekejap tampang Chen berubah mendung. "Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa? Itu kan impianmu dari awal semester? Lagipula suaramu bagus. Kurasa kau juga pantas untuk peran itu."

Chen mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin aku kurang bagus di mata para juri. Karena kenyataannya Jinyoung yang dapat."

"Jinyoung?!" pekik Chanyeol benar-benar melotot horror. Hei, apa sih maunya orang itu? Dasar serakah. Haus popularitas. Tidak cukup ya tampil sebagai band pembuka dan penutup di acara? Masih mau nampang juga sebagai pemain?!

"Itu tidak adil, dia merebut kesempatanmu." geram Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Tidak ada yang tidak adil, Chan. Lagipula waktu casting kemarin memang aku kurang maksimal. Jadi wajar saja sih kalau aku tidak dapat peran itu." Chen tersenyum tipis dan belagak santai.

Chanyeol tahu namja itu tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya saat ini. Masalahnya Chen sudah lama menginginkan kesempatan ini. Dia selalu bilang akting dan menyanyi adalah bakat terpendamnya dan dengan tampil di pentas, dia mau membuktikan ke semua orang kalau dia bukan pecundang. Tapi kesempatan itu malah jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah.

"Hai, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan Chen kompak melempar tatapan sadis ke oknum yang seenaknya nongol di samping mereka.

"Kesasar ya?" tanya Chanyeol sukses membuat dahi namja di hadapannya berkerut.

"Ini kan meja anak-anak terbuang. Nggak lihat nih ada tulisannya?"

Pfrrtt! Chen buru-buru membekap mulut nahan ketawa.

Jinyoung pasang muka tembok. Tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiran Chanyeol. Bukannya minggat dia malah ikut duduk disitu.

Lihat Jinyoung tiba-tiba aneh begini terang saja Chanyeol heran setengah mampus. Anak ini kesurupan apa sih?

"Wow, ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kau sudah dibuang oleh kelompokmu dan ingin mengemis disini?" sinis Chanyeol.

Pfrrt… Chen menundukkan kepala. Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meledak.

"Dengar, aku tahu sikapku memang sangat kasar akhir-akhir ini tapi… kurasa meja ini sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk orang sepertimu."

Chanyeol dan Chen saling berpandang-pandangan. Bingung.

"To the point saja, Miss Universe. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Mejaku selalu terbuka kapan saja untuk menerima orang-orang baru. Dan kau, sebagai pendatang baru….Kau akan duduk di mejaku saat istirahat makan siang jam kedua." perintah Jinyoung seenak jidat nenek moyangnya. Dia terus ngoceh dan tampak masa bodoh dua makhluk di hadapannya melempar tatapan seperti ingin merontokkan rambut-rambutnya. "Kita akan merayakan peran yang _kudapat_." ujarnya penuh penekanan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Chen, penuh sindiran.

Kurang ajar! desis Chen lebih menyerupai bisikan maut dan hanya penduduk dunia gaib yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau mengundangku bergabung?" tanya Chanyeol melotot ekstrem. Habis ketiban apa rubah berbulu serigala ini? Sampai niat banget menurunkan harga dirinya yang selangit itu dan nyamperin Chanyeol yang notabene musuh bebuyutannya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol." Atenttion please! Perhatian, perhatian. Jinyoung memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama aslinya lho. Fantasticiooo! Ini patut disiarkan ke seluruh galaksi, "Tawaranku ini tidak datang dua kali. Mau atau tidak terserah saja. Tapi kurasa Kris hyung akan sangat senang menerimamu disana."

Mata Chanyeol refleks terbang ke meja anak-anak populer diseberang sana. Namja pirang itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan beberapa orang tenar lain, ada Suho si ketua OSIS yang mahakaya dan Leo kapten tim basket putra yang juga merangkap model majalah Men's Vogue.

Tentu saja, Jinyoung memperbolehkan siapapun mampir di mejanya selama dia adalah orang-orang dalam jajaran VVVIP atau Very Very Very Important Person.

"Aku memang orang yang sulit untuk memohon tapi… tolong pertimbangkan lagi. Kris hyung menginginkanmu disana. Siapa tahu kalian bisa semakin dekat jika sering berada dalam satu meja yang sama."

Chanyeol mendecih. "Bukankah kau mendukung Tao?"

"Tao?" Jinyoung tertawa, entah kenapa terdengar sinis dan jahat sekali di telinga Chanyeol. Dia lebih cocok memerankan nenek lampir kena stroke ketimbang pangeran."Yang benar saja? Panda abal-abal itu? Aku berubah pikiran, oke? Kau dan Kris hyung lebih cocok jika bersama."

"Well, terima kasih pujiannya. Tapi mendengar itu dari mulutmu membuat telingaku gatal." Chanyeol akting mengorek kupingnya pake kelingking.

"Oke. Terserah saja." Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan sok acuh lalu bangkit dari kursi.

Baru setengah langkah dia sudah balik lagi, "Oh…aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alis sebagai tanda 'apa lagi, bitch?'

"Mau tahu kenapa dulu aku membencimu?" tanyanya menatap lekat-lekat mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap balik, menantang. "Oh ya? Kenapa?"

Jinyoung menyeringai, "Karena kau sangat naif dan munafik."

Helly-shit?!

"It's okay. Itu manusiawi kok." Jinyoung mengedikkan bahu belagak maklum. "Kau bisa mampir kapan saja. Tidak perlu ragu. Aku berani jamin tidak akan ada yang membullymu disana. Aku…tidak—maksudku—kami, aku dan teman-temanku berubah pikiran sekarang."

Wow. Amazing. Apa itu artinya Chanyeol sekarang sudah dianggap manusia?

Padahal Chanyeol baru mau buka mulut untuk membalas, tapi namja itu sudah keburu melangkah kembali ke mejanya.

"Tertarik bergabung?"

Chanyeol meringis, "Bercanda ya? Bisa-bisa setiap hari aku perang lempar-lemparan golok disana."

Diam-diam Chen tersenyum lega.

"Eh iya, masa sih kau tidak dapat peran lain?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik karena suasana awkward mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku memang tidak dapat peran di panggung, tapi Mrs. Yeonhee menawariku jadi asisten sutradara."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak cerah, "Really? Hei, itu bagus. Coba berpikir dari sudut postifnya, apa yang biasa dilakukan seorang asisten sutradara?"

Chen yang tadinya lesu kini tersenyum tengil, "Hmm… tunggu, tunggu." Namja itu pasang gaya berpikir ala profesor, "Mengatur para pemain? Memerintah seenaknya?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bingo! Kau bisa mengerjai Jinyoung sepuasnya. Bahkan kau bisa sengaja mencari-cari kesalahan untuk membuat dia kesal dan uring-uringan tiap hari."

Chen terkekeh puas sambil menjentikkan jari tanda setuju. "Mantab! Biar pada saat tampil nanti dia akan dipenuhi keriput dan flek-flek hitam akibat kebanyakan mengomel."

Keduanya tertawa-tawa nista membayangkan Jinyoung versi keriput lari-lari kelabakan diatas panggung karena dilempari galon aqua.

Chanyeol mengangkat gelas jus sirsaknya kehadapan Chen, "Bersulang untuk sang asisten sutradara."

Chen mengangkat gelas milkshake coklatnya, "Bersulang untuk kencan keduamu dengan Kris hyung."

"Bersulang!"

Setelah menenggak minumannya sampai ludes tak bersisa, diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ke sekelompok orang di meja anak-anak populer.

Selain Jinyoung dan teman-temannya, Chanyeol bisa melihat beberapa anak yang memang benar-benar dalam daftar 'penting' disitu. Bohong besar kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah bermimpi dirinya bisa berkumpul dan hang out disana bersama dengan para kaum borju itu. Dan siapa sih yang tidak mau duduk semeja tiap hari bersama dengan gebetan tersayang lalu mendapat pengakuan dari semua kalangan tentang betapa manis dan serasinya mereka jika bersama?

Seharusnya Chanyeol merasa terhormat tadi karena sang kepala suku sendiri yang datang mengemis padanya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ego-lah yang membuat Chanyeol tetap bertahan dan tidak keburu tergiur oleh tawaran Jinyoung tadi.

Di sisi lain, dia juga merasa tidak enak sama Chen. Biar bagaimanapun kan namja itu teman baiknya. Dimana hati nurani Chanyeol kalau dia main tinggal begitu saja disaat temannya sedang butuh saran dan dukungan moril? Meskipun dalam hati dia tidak memungkiri pertahanannya akan langsung goyah kalau saja tadi Jinyoung bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk membujuknya.

Mungkin Jinyoung benar. Mungkin Chanyeol memang munafik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada jam istirahat kedua, Chanyeol memilih sekotak jus apel organik dan dua donat kismis sebagai menu makan siangnya. Tapi mendadak tubuhnya membeku sebelum jus itu mengenai bibirnya. Satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang bergerak adalah matanya. Matanya mengikuti sesuatu. Atau ternyata—seseorang—tiga orang namja yang kini berdiri di ujung meja. Mereka adalah Jinyoung, Sandeul dan Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau akan duduk bersama kami hari ini." tuntut Jinyoung sambil berkacak pinggang dan dia tampak kesal.

Chanyeol pura-pura acuh, sibuk mengunyah donat kismis. "Aku tidak ingat tadi bilang iya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak akan menolak kalau Kris hyung yang mengundangmu langsung kesana?" tunjuk Baekhyun kebelakang dengan jempolnya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan wajahnya kontan merona begitu mendapati namja pirang itu tengah melambai singkat kearahnya dengan senyum menawan. Senyum yang sama saat mereka kencan kemarin malam. Apa itu benar-benar undangan? Siapa tahu Kris melambaikan tangan karena memang ingin menyapanya dari jauh? Chanyeol menatap ketiga sosok di depannya sangsi. Masih ragu.

"Tapi… aku sedang menunggu Chen. Dia akan datang." jawab Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah jika sudah menyangkut namja bernama Kris Wu.

Jinyoung mendengus sambil memutar bola mata malas. "Terus?"

"Y-yaa… dia bisa marah kalau aku tidak…"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga harus pergi. Mau menemui Mrs. Yeonhee dan membahas masalah pertunjukan." celetuk sebuah suara memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Oknum pemilik suara itu langsung mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan memasukkanya dalam tas. Terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut heran mendengar perkataan Chen.

"Lagaknya selangit. Baru jadi asisten sutradara." Jinyoung nyinyir.

"Ya, dan jangan lupa asisten sutradara inilah orang yang akan menyuruh-nyuruhmu nanti." kata Chen dengan raut dingin.

Jinyoung tertawa sinis. "Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu."

Chen cuma ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia merasa bersalah dan tidak enak sekaligus.

"Chen, aku akan menghubungimu setelah ini!" pekik Chanyeol membentuk dua tangannya menjadi corong di depan mulut.

Chen hanya mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo, pergi." Sandeul langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol di kanan, sementara Baekhyun di kiri. Menggiring namja tinggi itu menuju ke meja tempat para kaum elit berada. Tapi sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terus memandangi punggung Chen yang menjauh.

Seorang teman yang baik pasti akan lebih peka dan tahu alasan sebenarnya Chen memilih menyingkir. Seorang teman yang baik pasti akan mengejar dan menghentikan langkah Chen. Seorang teman yang baik pasti akan mengusir Jinyoung dan komplotannya alih-alih menerima tawaran mereka. Atau mungkin dirinya bukan teman yang baik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming soon Chapter—"Between Good or Bad"—Coming soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Haiiiii author balik lagi :D. Kangen gak sama eyke? :* #pede selangit #dibakar readers**

 **Oh iya… hmm… kayaknya Chanyeol bakal mengalami beberapa gejolak/perubahan yang biasanya disebut orang sebagai fase terombang-ambing alias fase pencarian jati diri xD atau… itu memang karena darah iblisnya? Entahlah saya gak tau :p**

 **Saya ngerjainnya dalam kondisi yang kurang prima jadi harap maklum aja kalau agak lebih banyak seriusnya xD.**

 **Terus soal latihannya bapak dan anak absurd gaje itu maybe saya bakal tampilin di chap berikutnya :D**

 **Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi. Saya langsung bales aja komen temen-temen di chap sebelumnya :D**

~Oliviarinanda112: Kalau soal pemain… bakal berkembang mengikuti chapter :D, atau kalau mau request pemain bisa. Tapi gak apa-apa kan ya kalao cuma sebagai support cast? Iya gak apa-apa, sama jaringan internet saya kadang suka lalod #curhat (;-.-)v. Waah kalo twitter sih gak ada, soalnya saya manusia yang paling pasif di sosmed xD. Instagram saya aja terlantar. Tauk deh sekarang gimana kabarnya, mungkin aja udah ditidurin pemulung #ini instagram atau…?

~Yeollifanfan: waah makasihhh ;D salam kenal juga dari author. fighting for you too :* and thanx for RnR chingu ^^ ({})

~Rilah safitri: okeokee thx for RnR chingu^^ #bow bow. Salam kenal dan salam peluk dari author ({})

~Odiodi14: author nemuin akun kamu dengan nama yang sama, bener kan ya itu punya kamu? Coba aja utak atik, pake konsep 'trial, error and never tired' xD. Saya juga begitu dulu, eh lama-lama bisa sendiri dan malah ketagihan dibuka-buka melulu (;-.-)v. waah sayang banget sih kalau gak di upload, upload dong? Saya mau baca kok, :D dan kalau bisa bakal jadi reviewer pertama #halah serius? Ohh rp yang role player itu toh? Saya kok kurang tertarik? Hahah habis nyari yang krisyeol kagak nemu2 ("-_-). Yaa kali aja ada yang iseng bikin akun mereka di facebook terus statusnya meried gitu kek kan seru distalker xD. Tapi ternyata nihil -.- #dasar krisyeol aliran keras lu thor!

~XO-KY: salam kenal chingu (~_^). Makasih gopeknya, lumayan aqua sebiji upah capek ngetik xD. Moga-moga aja kali ini masih tetep suka sama ceritanya ya :D. Oh iya thx for RnR yaw ({}). Makasih banyak lah pokoknya. :*

~nani mo: makasih dan salam kenal^^ semoga tetep masih suka ya :D. thx for RnR chingu ({}) :*

 **Terus kalau ada yang mau kirim saran, komentar, masukan, memberi support, klik like dan lain-lain sebagainya saya makasih makasih bangeett^^. Makasihhh bunget buanget kalian semua :*. You're are the best, guys!**

 **OH IYA. Ada yang bisa nebak gak Jinyoung dkk insyafnya karena kemauan sendiri atau hasutan Papa Kai? :P**

 **#Ya udah segitu aja, cukup sekian dan RnR plz ;)?**


	6. Chapter 4: Between GOOD or BAD

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun,

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Tao, Baro, Leo, Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, Minho, GS!Taemin, Mark, Luhan, dll

 **Rating:** T nyerempet ke M (Kaihun part)

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Between GOOD or BAD**

" **Tadinya aku berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi… kenapa malah jadi begini sih?!"**

* * *

Jinyoung menyuruh Tao bergeser waktu mereka sampai di meja. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan sangat terpaksa Tao bergeser memberi celah bagi Chanyeol untuk duduk di dekat Kris. Tao terlihat kesal kehilangan hak istimewanya, tapi anehnya panda itu tidak banyak komentar, melainkan hanya mendengus sebentar habis itu memilih menyibukkan diri mengobrol dengan Baro. Agak ganjil melihat Tao berubah pasif begitu. Padahal tadinya Chanyeol kira namja itu akan menghadiahi satu tendangan baling-baling ke mukanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung sampai bisa membungkam mulut sember Tao.

Ragu, Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya disebelah Kris. Saling malu-malu dan salting. Itulah yang dilakukan dua orang itu sekarang.

"Hai." sapa Kris.

"Eh..h-hai juga, hyung." balas Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuk.

"Mengobrol saja sepuasnya. Jangan pedulikan kami." ujar Sandeul sambil menyeringai, "Bahkan kalau kalian ciuman kami akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya."

Blush! Wajah Chanyeol memerah seperti tomat rebus, sedangkan Kris cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Yang jelas dua orang itu sama-sama blushing sekarang. Sandeul sukses membuat Chanyeol malu di hari pertamanya duduk di meja anak populer. Hampir semua tertawa melihat tingkah dua sejoli dimabuk cinta itu. Hampir semua. Kecuali Tao tentu saja.

Selain Jinyoung cs, Kris, Suho dan Leo, yang berkumpul disitu juga ada pasangan fenomenal Minho dan Taemin yang selalu mendapatkan peran utama di teater sekolah, Mark yang dijuluki 'si kaki cepat' karena track recordnya yang memang sangat memuaskan sebagai atlit pelari cepat dari SMA Kyunghee dan sering wara wiri ke luar negeri untuk mewakili sekolah, dan Kyungsoo keturunan langsung dari kepala sekolah SMA Kyunghee, umurnya masih seangkatan dengan Chanyeol, tapi sudah duduk di kelas dua belas. Yeoja bermata bulat ini juga satu-satunya orang yang berhasil lolos di Oxford waktu tes penerimaan minggu lalu, mengalahkan skornya Suho dan Kris.

Mereka semua anak-anak yang menakjubkan. Chanyeol langsung merasa terintimidasi dan down sampai ke titik paling dasar. Meski tak ayal Jinyoung sendiri yang mengundangnya ke meja ini, Chanyeol masih merasa sedang dinilai lewat tatapan mata mereka. Seperti masuk dalam putaran eliminasi di acara reality show dan orang-orang ini bisa mengeliminasi Chanyeol kapan saja. Dia seharusnya kegirangan bisa duduk semeja dengan Kris, tapi semuanya malah bikin Chanyeol jadi makin gugup. Belum lagi berbagai macam pertanyaan kepo yang dilontarkan membuat Chanyeol pusing tujuh dasawarsa.

"Ayahmu promotor konser internasional? Berarti kau sering ke luar negeri dan ketemu artis-artis dong?" Minho rada envy.

"Beneran kau berteman dekat dengan Paramore? Mulai dari kapan kenalannya? Ceritain dong." Taemin malah minta didongengin kisah pertemanannya dengan Paramore.

"Apa kau yang request ke mereka untuk sekalian merayakan ulang tahunmu atau itu murni surprise?" yang ini Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kapan-kapan kalau U2 konser ajak-ajak dong? Boleh gratis kan? Aku salah satu penggemar mereka dan aku ingin sekali dapat tanda tangan mereka di bola basketku." Ujar Leo dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Bulan depan ada Avril Lavigne manggung, apa ayahmu juga promotor konsernya? Kalau boleh aku ingin sekali kencan sehari bareng dengan dia. Aku fans beratnya. Bisa kan?" pinta Mark tak tahu diri.

Mereka semua berhasil membuat Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan diri ke kolong meja saat itu juga. Syukurlah Suho dan yang lain tidak ikut memperparah keadaan.

Chanyeol melirik Kris menyalahkan, yang dilirik hanya menatap balik dengan raut tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Kris polos dan tak berdosa.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak jadi."

"Guys, bisakah kalian diam dan kembali ke rencana awal? Ini _hariku_ , oke?" secara tidak langsung Jinyoung jadi pahlawan kesiangannya Chanyeol. Karena setelah itu Chanyeol terbebas dari segala macam interogasi, mereka semua fokus menyimak Jinyoung menyerocos tentang bagaimana perannya sebagai Lancelot di 'Sir Lancelot and Queen Guenevera' akan melesatkan kariernya di dunia entertain.

Betul-betul penuh ambisi. Walau bagaimanapun Jinyoung adalah ketua dewan juri yang harus dibuat terkesan disini, tapi sayangnya alasan utama Chanyeol bergabung di meja ini karena Kris, jadi dia lebih tertarik memperhatikan cowok itu membuka forum sendiri dengan Suho alih-alih mendengarkan Jinyoung dan komplotannya sibuk menyombongkan diri.

"Dua hari yang lalu Inter Milan dengan AC Milan satu kosong. Sudah lihat?" tanya Kris ke Suho.

"Tapi aku suka gaya Milan kali ini, mereka bertindak cepat. Ya.. walaupun Luiz Adriano gagal mencetok poin begitu berhadapan dengan Samir sih."

Detik itu juga Chanyeol langsung menyumpahi dirinya kenapa dari dulu tidak suka bola. Sekarang dia tampak cupu terjebak diantara dua forum yang sama sekali bukan dia banget. Yang satu ambisi ngomongin karier di dunia keartisan, yang satu ngomongin sepak bola. Dia terjebak di planet apa sih ini?

"Hei, Freddy Guarin menjadi bintang idolaku sekarang, aku suka tembakan jarak jauhnya waktu membobol Diego lopez. Bravo deh buat Freddy." timpal Kris menggeleng kagum.

"Detik-detik menegangkan waktu Balotelli beraksi, padahal aku berharap dia bisa mengimbangi, tapi malah membentur tiang. Sayang sekali." curhat Suho dengan raut kecewa.

Arghhhh! Siapa Freddy? Siapa Luiz? Siapa pula Diego Lopez?! Apa dia sepupunya Dora?! Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengerti satupun yang dikatakan Kris dan Suho? Dia jadi susah ikut nimbrungnya kalau begini. Secara tidak mungkin kan dia tiba-tiba nyeletuk asal: "Apa Diego pernah sepupuan dengan Dora?" Nanti Chanyeol malah dikira mengidap kelainan otak.

Untung tampangnya Kris sudah cukup jadi obat mata dan obat pelipur lara. Jadi meskipun tidak mengerti dengan topiknya, Chanyeol bisa memandangi wajah Kris yang tampak bersemangat dan sumringah saat menjelaskan betapa si A sangat agresif di lapangan dan betapa si B penuh dengan taktik yang cermat. Diam-diam Chanyeol menghela napas. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus pulang dan memborong semua koleksi majalah bola di pinggir jalan. Nyesek banget rasanya mau ikutan ngobrol tapi apalah daya otak tak sampai.

Sorak kegirangan membahana waktu pesanan makanan yang seabrek sampai di meja. Semuanya sangat menggiurkan dan mengocok para cacing di perut. Benar-benar tipikal makanan kaum atas. Menu-menu yang tidak bakal masuk dalam hitungan kaum sudra macam Chanyeol dan Chen. Paling banter mereka hanya berkisar di jus, air mineral, prasmanan biasa dan roti kering.

Belum apa-apa Chanyeol sudah ngiler duluan.

"Karena hari ini aku yang traktir, jadi silahkan nikmati sepuasnya." koar Jinyoung bangga, seolah-olah dia telah memberi makan jutaan orang di Palestina.

Tapi sebuah bencana datang saat semua orang tengah asik menyantap hidangan pesta mereka. Dan 'bencana' itu berada tepat diatas kepala Kris.

Kai. Diulang sekali lagi. K-A-I. Papa iblisnya tersayang saat ini tengah menyembul dari balik rambut Kris sambil melambaikan tangan. Detik itu pula Chanyeol ingin meledakkan bom berkekuatan seribu skala richter diatas kepala namja kesayangannya.

Demi bayi ikan teri. Kenapa dia harus muncul disitu sih?!

"Pergi." bisik Chanyeol ketus.

Kris menoleh bingung, "Apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan kau."

Kris hanya mengernyit sebentar, lalu kembali meneruskan acara santap-menyantapnya.

Bukannya pergi, Kai terus melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Pergi, pergi, pergi. Kumohon." Chanyeol komat-kamit dengan mata terpejam. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak ada yang menyadari tingkah anehnya saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin menyapa anakku sebentar." dia balas berbisik.

Sempurna. Cara menyapa anak yang sangat spektakuler.

"Eh… sepertinya kakiku tersangkut. Sial! Rambut pacarmu ini keras sekali. Dia pakai gel apa sih? Apa dia pakai semen di kepalanya?!"

Ya Tuhaaaaaaaan.

Chanyeol terpaksa menahan geram melihat ayahnya yang idiot itu sibuk menarik kaki kanannya yang katanya tersangkut. Pakai nyangkut segala!

Hal yang lebih buruk terjadi ketika Kai berhasil menarik kakinya sekuat tenaga, tubuhnya malah oleng, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling diatas kepala Kris, nyaris masuk ke lubang telinga kanan cowok itu. Sedangkan Kris? Dia tetap santai makan tanpa beban, padahal diatas kepalanya sedang ada Raja iblis mini yang tengah berguling-guling.

Ini harus dihentikan!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melompat berdiri dan refleks mengulurkan tangan hendak menangkap Kai. Tapi makhluk menyebalkan itu malah menghilang. Sebagai gantinya Chanyeol malah memegang rambut Kris.

Ralat. Meremas rambut Kris.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi horror, "What the…?"

Terkesima dan tercekat kaget sendiri, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Gawat. Ini benar-benar tragedi. Semua penghuni meja bahkan beberapa anak di meja lain ikut menoleh dan melotot takjub kearahnya. Memalukan sekaligus mengerikan. Atau bahkan lebih parah daripada itu. Ini bencana!

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya sebelum orang-orang mengira dia maniak yang terobsesi dengan rambut Kris.

Oke. Seorang namja tinggi, tiba-tiba berdiri, terus menjambak rambut cowok yang dia sukai tanpa sebab, alasan apa yang bagus untuk perilaku menyimpangnya tadi? Dan yang terpenting, jangan sampai Kris malah membencinya dan ogah jalan dengannya setelah ini.

Ayo berpikir, berpikir, berpikir… kedua matanya cepat berpindah dari satu objek ke objek lain hingga dia menangkap seekor lebah yang sedang terbang rendah diatas gelas minuman milik seorang cewek. Chanyeol menyeringai senang dalam hati. Berhasil. Dia tahu harus menjelaskan apa sekarang.

"Hm..itu tadi…lebah." tukas Chanyeol sambil meringis konyol, kemudian berdehem menyetel mukanya ke mode bersalah, "Maaf… aku…aku nggak mau kau disengat, hyung."

Kris masih membeku, menyorot Chanyeol dengan tatapan campur aduk. Yang paling kentara sih ekspresi bingung dan anehnya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri gelagapan dan salah tingkah parah di tengah belasan pasang mata semua orang, "Mm…maksudku…" Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat kacau. Dia harus membuat mereka, terutama Kris, mengerti. "Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat banyak sekali lebah berkeliaran di sekitar sini, mungkin karena sarangnya yang menempel di luar jendela. Ya, aku dan Chen pernah mendapatinya. Di rumahku juga ada satu, dan memang itu sangat mengganggu sekali, apalagi kalau pas musim semi, musim dimana banyak bunga bermekaran dan memproduksi serbuk." curhat Chanyeol. "Mungkin selain yang di jendela dekat toilet, di dalam sini juga ada sarangnya. Tapi aku senang kalian semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang disengat. Gigitan mereka sangat menyakitkan. Aku pernah digigit beberapa tahun lalu dan…"

"Sudah cukup. Pidato yang sangat mengesankan." Jinyoung memotong ceramah dari Chanyeol si profesor lebah. "Cepat duduk atau silahkan bayar sendiri jatah makananmu." Ancaman Jinyoung terbukti ampuh. Chanyeol kembali duduk anteng lagi sambil merengut.

"Lagipula itu hanya lebah, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan sedetail itu." tambahnya dengan nada mendesis tajam. "Jangan bikin malu disini."

Nusuk ya. Padahal tadi Chanyeol juga curcolnya karena refleks. Habis dia tengsin setengah mampus jadi pusat perhatian, makanya mulutnya tanpa sadar mengoceh kesana kemari tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan Kris hyung dari lebah." ujar Chanyeol setengah mencicit, bibirnya ketekuk cemberut. Jujur saja posenya itu terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan di mata Kris. Rasa jengkel, bingung dan malunya langsung amblas tak berbekas.

"Hei, hei, chill out. Tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimana jika di kepalamu yang ada lebahnya? Apa kau mau orang lain diam saja dan tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Kris langsung lupa kalau beberapa menit yang lalu habis dijambak Chanyeol di depan umum.

Pipi Chanyeol kontan bersemu-semu melihat Kris lagi-lagi beraksi membelanya. Terharu, kagum, bercampur deg-degan. Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang.

"Yang kupermasalahkan bukan lebahnya, hyung. Tapi sikapnya tadi." balas Jinyoung tak terima dirinya balik disalahkan.

"Kenapa? Itu cukup menghibur dan edukatif. Lebih baik daripada gossip picisan yang tidak berguna." tukas Kris penuh sindiran dan nyelekit. Namanya juga Kris Wu, jadi ngomongnya pun dengan raut cuek, santai dan tanpa beban. Nah objek sasarannya ini yang tersinggung parah.

Tenang saja. Kris tidak takut diusir dari band. Toh justru itu yang dia harapkan. Cuma masalahnya ini Luhan. Sepupunya yang jerk itu mati-matian memohon padanya agar tetap bertahan demi urusan hati. Kalau bukan karena Kris menghormati kedua orangtua rusa jantan ababil itu, dia pasti sudah lama meninggalkan band yang isinya manusia-manusia angkuh ini.

Kris memang anak orang kaya. Tapi hartanya itu percuma saja karena kedua orangtuanya hanya tahu kerja, kerja, kerja dan membiayai. Kris memang kurang perhatian sejak kecil. Malah Kris lebih akrab sama pelayan-pelayannya ketimbang sama Daddy dan Mommynya sendiri. Makanya Kris lebih senang hidup dan tinggal di rumah keluarganya Luhan. Tapi itu dulu. Waktu sepupunya itu masih tinggal di Seoul. Sekarang karena berhubung Luhan dan keluarganya sudah balik ke negaranya sana, Kris jadi merasa kesepian lagi. Namja itu memang lebih dekat dengan Ayah dan Ibunya Luhan yang sangat respek dan perhatian dibanding orangtuanya sendiri. Makanya dia memanggil Om dan Tantenya itu dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu. Pokoknya mereka sudah dianggap orangtua sendiri. Makanya Kris merasa kehilangan sekali waktu mereka pindah.

Itulah alasan Kris lebih banyak mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Luhan, semata-mata karena faktor merasa berhutang budi dengan orangtua si rusa kutub itu. Tidak perduli meskipun permintaannya aneh-aneh dan tidak masuk akal sekalipun, Kris rela membuang semua egonya dan terpaksa menurut. Termasuk bertahan di band ini demi mengawasi pujaan hati sang sepupu tak tahu diri. Pujaan hatinya juga sama. Sama-sama tidak tahu diri! Sudah tahu ditaksir setengah mati malah cuek aja memanfaatkan perasaannya Luhan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Malah naksir namja lain di sosial media yang tidak jelas juntrungannya, namja bernama Gong Gong siapalah. Tidak jelas.

Bukannya Kris jahat atau apa. Tapi diam-diam Kris justru merasa bersyukur kalau Jinyoung tetap bebal seperti itu. Soalnya Kris juga ogah punya adik ipar macam Jinyoung. Bisa-bisa cepat menua dia karena tekanan batin tiap hari. Biar sajalah Luhan dan perasaannya meluap dengan sendirinya. Toh cewek cantik di Shanghai banyak. Kalau mau cowok yang lebih cantik lagi dari Luhan juga banyak. Terserah. Tinggal tunjuk.

Lagipula Kris juga tugasnya cuma tukang update info merangkap mata-mata ini. Bukan menyomblangkan.

Ledakan tawa Suho sepertinya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sekaligus mencairkan suasana, karena kini semua orang malah menatap heran ke ketua osis geblek itu.

"Hahaha perayaan macam apa ini? Drama sekali! Terlalu banyak air mata." ledek Suho di sela-sela tawanya. "Bukankah tujuan kita untuk bersenang-senang? Ayo bersulang! Biar aku yang traktir."

"Waah serius, oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo ceria dan tak lupa dengan embel-embel 'oppa'. Khusus hanya untuk Suho.

Suho membelai mesra pipi bebeb tercinta, "Iya dong, sayang. Makanya kau harus pesan yang paling banyak ya."

Topik pun beralih dari lebah ke perkembangan hubungannya Suho dan Kyungsoo. Jinyoung benar. Tidak ada lagi yang membully Chanyeol, kecuali Jinyoung tentu saja! Heloo… dia kepala suku, kan?

"Hei pemburu lebah, apa kau melindungi semua orang atau cuma Kris?" tanya Leo iseng. "Karena aku tidak keberatan punya pengawal pribadi, khususnya yang akrab dengan Paramore."

Mungkin Chanyeol cuma berhalusinasi lagi, karena sekilas tadi dia seperti melihat Kris melirik sinis ke Leo. Dia cuma berhalusinasi kan? Apa khayalannya Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi?

"Aduh!" keluh Jinyoung, membatalkan aksi buka mulut Chanyeol. Namja itu mengusap noda saus di bagian dada kirinya dengan perasaan jengkel.

Inilah dia. Para kacung-kacung setia Jinyoung! Bergerak refleks bagai kerbau yang dicolok matanya. Ada yang buru-buru lari beli air mineral botol, ada yang main sambar sapu tangannya orang dan ada yang ngambil kipas nggak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Kau butuh air." tawar Sandeul, yang baru balik dari beli air, langsung memercikkan air di bagian yang bernoda.

"Stop! Malah makin merembes!" tahan Jinyoung berdecak kesal. "Shit. Jadi basah kan?"

Semantara Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan lap ke dada Jinyoung. "Sini kubersihkan."

"Hentikan!" Jinyoung menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. "Perfect, sekarang nodanya semakin membesar."

Giliran Tao dan kipas bergambar kungfu pandanya beraksi. "Masih basah? Biar kukipasi."

"Oh, wow. Hebat. Keren. Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik." sindir Jinyoung sukses membuat Tao berhenti mengipasi dan pasang muka manyun.

Chanyeol mendengus. _Dasar penggerutu!_

Meskipun Chanyeol masih merasa sebal dan gondok bukan main. Jauh di dalam dirinya, dua kepribadian sedang berperang mati-matian sekarang. Sisi lain dalam diri Chanyeol berteriak 'Abaikan saja. Dia sudah banyak berbuat jahat dan sering menjahilimu!' sementara sisi satunya membisikkan 'Itu 'kan masa lalu. Kenapa tidak berpikir positif dan coba membuka diri? Semua orang bisa berubah'.

Chanyeol jadi bimbang. Awalnya dia ragu. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup alot dalam diri sendiri. Akhirnya sisi tidak tegaannya yang menang. Chanyeol langsung merogoh tas ransel dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jinyoung heran melihat Chanyeol menyodorkan pin kepadanya.

"Pin, hadiah dari sereal. Pakai saja, bentuknya bulat dan agak lebar, jadi bisa menutupi nodamu. Warnanya kan juga kombinasi hitam dan abu-abu. Jadi.. yaa matching lah sama baju seragam."

Jinyoung menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi dan mengamati Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit ekstrem sampai membentuk dua garis tipis.

Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah dilihatin sampai segitunya. _Gawat._ _Apa kata-kataku tadi malah membuatnya tersinggung?_ "Engg…la-lagipula i-itu warna elegan. Menambah kesan manly dan cool. Hmm… kurasa." Untuk sentuhan akhir, Chanyeol melambungkan sedikit harga diri namja itu. Sebenarnya tujuannya Chanyeol sih murni untuk menolong. Bukan menjilat seperti yang lain. Tapi biasanya orang-orang kayak Jinyoung ini bakal menerima dengan baik kalau 'ditinggi-tinggikan' dulu kayak tadi.

Sebuah senyuman terlintas di wajah licik dan serius Jinyoung. Senyuman asli. Bukan senyum palsu dan penuh hinaan seperti yang sering dia tunjukkan selama ini.

Rupanya usaha Chanyeol membuahkan hasil, karena Jinyoung segera memasang pin milik Chanyeol dibagian yang bernoda. Sekarang noda saus itu tertutupi, sesuai dugaan Chanyeol.

"Kelihatannya kau memang banyak akal. Selamat, Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang kau boleh terus disini bersama kami."

Eh? Benarkah? Diantara ketiga temannya Jinyoung malah lebih memilih dia dan memuji ide simpelnya tadi? Dan… apa sekarang dia sudah diterima seutuhnya?

Tunggu…tunggu… TUNGGU!

Alasan utama Chanyeol disini kan karena Kris. Lagipula kalau dia terus disini… bagaimana dengan Chen nantinya? Apa Jinyoung cs mau menerima namja itu? Chanyeol tidak yakin. Dia juga tidak mau pertemanannya dengan Chen berakhir dengan sia-sia. Tidak. Chanyeol masih tahu diri. Biar bagaimanapun Chen tetap sahabatnya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah dengan membuat Chen dan Jinyoung akur. Meski kemungkinannya hanya mines sepuluh persen alias hampir tidak mungkin. Tapi, hei… apa salahnya kan dicoba? Bukan ide yang buruk kok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin soal itu?" tanya Kris saat mereka lanjut belajar privat di perpus seusai istirahat.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. "Iya, hyung. Tadi kan hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau nilai ini…"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak tanya apa yang kau tulis." potong Kris sembari menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Lagi-lagi tampak menggemaskan dan imut di mata Kris. Kalau tidak ingat disini lagi banyak orang mungkin dia sudah… "Terus apa dong?"

"Soal Jinyoung dan kawan-kawan. Dan soal Chen, teman aslimu." Ujar Kris penuh penekanan. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

"Ohhh…" Chanyeol mendadak murung kalau ingat Chen. Jujur saja dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Chen sejak tadi. Gara-gara memikirkan itu, hari inipun Chanyeol jadi tidak fokus belajar.

Orang macam apa sih dia? Tega-teganya mencampakkan sahabat sendiri di kafetaria dan masih berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Jinyoung kembali bergabung di meja para 'dewa-dewi' itu? Segala ketenaran ini telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paling mengerikan. Mungkin separuh jiwa iblisnya telah mengambil alih akal pikiran dan nurani Chanyeol. Dirinya yang lama tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Chen. Seniat dan sengotot apapun dia.

"Sejujurnya aku senang kau bisa berada disana. Tapi…"

Pipi Chanyeol berubah warna detik itu juga. Yang tadi murni keluar dari mulutnya Kris kan? Bukan faktor bisikan tetangga lagi?

"Tapi apa, hyung?"

"Percayalah, mereka bukan tipe teman yang kau butuhkan."

Rona di pipi Chanyeol hilang. Digantikan oleh wajah sendu yang tampak penuh pertimbangan.

"Kenapa? Kurasa… seburuk apapun seorang manusia, mereka masih bisa berubah."

Kris tersenyum miring sambil mendengus. _Dasar lugu._ "Berubah? Pemikiran yang bagus. Sayangnya itu tidak ada dalam kamus seorang namja bernama Jung Jinyoung."

Entah kenapa itu tidak memupuskan semangat Chanyeol untuk berteman dengan keduanya.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Chen setelah ini. Tidak gampang lho mempertahankan sesuatu. Apalagi kepercayaan seorang sahabat yang telah kalian bina sejak lama. Jangan sia-siakan itu." Kris memberi wejangan layaknya seorang kakak yang baik kepada dongsaengnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Aku memang berniat langsung bicara padanya setelah ini. Bahkan aku berencana akan belajar kelompok di rumah Chen." jelas Chanyeol cerah sumringah.

Kris menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepala Chanyeol. "I trust you."

Kalau saja ini di film anime, Chanyeol pasti sudah kejengkang dengan tiga garis-garis warna merah di pipinya. Gila ya cowok ini. Baru digituin aja Chanyeol berasa kayak kesetrum dan cenat-cenut sebadan. Gimana kalau yang lain-lain?

Ctak Ctak! Namja itu menjentikkan jari di depan hidung Chanyeol. "Kerja, kerja, jangan kebanyakan melamun. Kapan kita pindah materinya kalau begini?"

Chanyeol cengengesan malu-malu dan kembali mengerjakan enam dari sepuluh soal yang diberikan Kris.

Kris benar. Chanyeol harus menemui Chen setelah ini. Menjelaskan segalanya. Meluruskan kesalah pahaman lalu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Belajar bersama, tertawa bersama dan jalan bareng lagi seperti biasanya. Dan bahkan, mungkin perlahan-lahan dia bisa membujuk Chen atau Jinyoung agar mereka bisa berbaikan. Pokoknya dia tidak boleh berhenti berusaha. Memiliki teman baru dan akrab dengan semua orang memang bagus, tapi bukan berarti dia harus melupakan teman lamanya kan? Kenapa tidak biarkan dua hal itu berjalan beriringan? Teman lama, teman baru, apa bedanya? Atau…barangkali Chanyeol bisa sekalian mengajukan persyaratan kepada Jinyoung cs? Mereka boleh mengundang Chanyeol gabung kapan saja asal Chen diikusertakan. Dengan begitu, tidak perlu ada yang merasa dirugikan dan tersisihkan disini. Mengingat betapa baiknya respon mereka, kayaknya hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai Chanyeol bisa meyakinkan Jinyoung dan yang lainnya untuk menerima Chen dalam lingkaran pergaulan mereka. Lalu semuanya akan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok aku akan makan siang di ruang klub teater sekaligus membantu Mrs. Yeonhee mempersiapkan setting dan kostum. Aku sudah janji, tidak enak dibatalkan."

Chanyeol menghela napas lesu. "Baiklah." jawabnya merasa bersalah dan tidak enak. Somehow, Chanyeol yakin temannya ini memutuskan untuk menghindari kantin karena dia tahu Chanyeol ingin berada di meja Jinyoung. Tapi Chanyeol juga sudah bertekad akan menebusnya. Begitu dia berhasil mengukuhkan posisi di kalangan murid-murid populer, dia pasti akan meyakinkan Jinyoung beserta komplotannya untuk mengikutsertakan Chen. Pasti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf soal yang tadi. Kris hyung…"

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Jangan lebay. Kau malah membuatku mules setengah mati dengan muka cemberutmu yang jelek itu."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil meninju pelan lengan Chen. "Sialan."

Chen hanya terkekeh singkat dan kembali membalas bbm dari seseorang. Berita baiknya hubungan Chen dan Xiumin akhir-akhir ini mengalami sedikit peningkatan. Terbukti dengan Chen yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari hapenya tiap tiga menit sekali.

Jinyoung dan Tao beranjak dari bangku mereka yang letaknya di tengah lalu berjalan melewati dua namja itu.

"Sampai ketemu saat jam istirahat besok, Chanyeol." sapa Jinyoung esktra ramah, tanpa berhenti atau mengakui keberadaan Chen dengan cara apapun. Seolah-olah hanya ada Chanyeol disitu.

Chen tidak berkomentar (atau berusaha tidak perduli) dengan sikap Jinyoung yang kasar. Lagipula untuk apa dia pusing-pusing memikirkan kuman ketek macam Jinyoung?

"Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka melihat betapa hebat dan menyenangkannya kamu. Mereka akan menyukaimu seperti aku menyukaimu." tekad Chanyeol.

"Kayaknya susah. Masa bodoh. Aku juga tidak perlu mereka." balas Chen tampak acuh dan tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Tapi aku perlu kau, dan aku ingin semua temanku akur." Chanyeol masih kekeuh mempertahankan planningnya.

Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot 'Kau menganggap mereka teman?'.

Chanyeol menatap balik sorot terkejut Chen pakai tatapan memohon yang teramat sangat susah ditolak. "Jadi kalau lain kali mereka mengundangmu untuk makan bersama mereka, kau harus mau. Ayolaah, Chen. Berjanjilah kau akan setuju."

Chen mengedikkan bahu tanda terserah. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Lagipula belum tentu itu terjadi." tukasnya pesimis.

Chanyeol terdiam. Merasa tidak perlu berdebat lebih banyak lagi soal Jinyoung atau berusaha meyakinkan Chen lebih jauh. Saat ini bukti lebih penting dari apapun. Chanyeol bertekad akan membuktikannya. Nanti pasti Chen akan duduk disamping Chanyeol di meja Jinyoung. Ayolah… sesulit apa sih meyakinkan sekelompok anak kalau kamu juga sudah sederajat dengan mereka?

"Kau harus segera menyingkirkan pecundang itu."

"Aw…shh…" Chanyeol yang lagi enak-enak mencetin jerawat di dagu, kontan kaget mendengar suara Jinyoung yang nongol tiba-tiba kayak Papa iblisnya. Namja itu menoleh dari cermin besar yang terpajang di depan wastafel. "Jinyoung? Menyingkirkan apa?"

Dengan angkuh Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ekspresinya berubah kaku. "Jangan pura-pura tolol. Kurasa kau pasti sudah tau siapa pecundang yang kumaksud."

Sialan nih orang. Niat banget nyusul Chanyeol ke toilet cuma buat ngajak ribut. Chanyeol mati-matian berusaha menahan emosinya yang nyaris terpancing. Bukannya dia takut sama Jinyoung, tapi dia takut Jinyoung akan kembali menjadi pengacau dan kembali mengacaukan segalanya kalau dia nekat mencekik lalu men-smack down dan menampar Jinyoung sampai mukanya bengkak seperti dalam khayalannya saat ini.

"Apanya?" Chanyeol acuh, kembali melanjutkan acara memanen ladang jerawatnya. Dia tahu hormon itu sangat agresif dan kadang-kadang bisa menjadi kejam. Tapi yang dia tidak tahu, kalau hormon tujuh belas tahun itu ternyata _sangat_ kejam dan _lebih_ agresif. Ini buktinya, belum ada sebulan dia jadi remaja tujuh belas tahun, ehh tau-tau mukanya sudah banyak 'hiasan' disana-sini. Kayaknya setelah ini dia harus browsing di internet cara murah dan ampuh menghilangkan bintik-bintik jerawat dan komedo di muka.

Jinyoung berdecak keras. "Kau pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Chen! Demi Tuhan. Dia itu culun banget!"

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat, berusaha keras untuk tidak menggigit hidung makhluk menyebalkan ini. Kurang asem dia menjelek-jelekkan Chen! "Kau cuma perlu mengenalnya lebih dalam. Setelah itu kau akan tahu kalau dia tidak sepayah yang kalian kira selama ini. Justru sebaliknya, Chen itu keren, sangat pengertian, asik dan superlucu. Percayalah, aku sudah lama mengenalnya."

Jinyoung membuat ekspresi kepengen muntah. Seolah-olah dia habis menelan selusin sendal jepit milik gelandangan.

"Eh, kudengar-dengar Kris hyung mengajakmu kencan lagi ya minggu depan?" raut wajah Jinyoung berubah cerah dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol tersipu-sipu malu, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya… rencananya sebelum pentas kami akan janji ketemuan di burger king."

"Wuaah, kejadian langka lho Kris hyung mengajak seseorang. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari siapa saja. Kami bahkan pernah mengadakan taruhan kecil-kecilan, siapa yang berhasil mengajak Kris hyung nonton akan dapat liburan gratis di London selama tiga hari. Tentu saja yang kalah harus membiayai pemenangnya. Namun akhirnya kami hanya bisa gigit jari pasrah karena dia menolak semuanya."

"Serius?" tanya Chanyeol, mata bakso rudalnya membulat kepo.

Kepala Jinyoung manggut-manggut naik turun. "Yeah, bisa dibilang, kaulah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat cowok itu luluh."

"Masa sih?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. Rasanya imposible kalau namja seperti Kris tidak pernah kencan dengan siapapun di sekolah ini. Ayolah. Hampir semua orang memuja Kris. Bahkan cewek-cewek rela membunuh hanya karena ingin menjadi yang pertama memberikan coklat buat Kris Wu. Mengingat betapa somethingnya cowok itu, pasti minimal ada satu atau dua lah…

"God, Chanyeol!" Jinyoung mendengus berlebihan. "Kapan sih kau bisa peka? Kris hyung menyukaimu."

Otak Chanyeol mendadak blank. Masih menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Jinyoung memutar bola mata malas. "Dia memang termasuk tipe cowok yang lamban dalam hal percintaan. Tapi aku yakin seratus satu persen kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan ini? Karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering khilaf memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan 'Chan'. Aku, Baro, Sandeul, Tao dan Baekhyun semuanya dipanggil begitu. Sampai-sampai Tao jealous setengah mati."

Mata bulat Chanyeol membesar shock. "Oh ya?!"

"Masih tidak percaya? Silahkan tanya saja pada Baekhyun dan yang lain. Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Ini sungguhan." Ungkap Jinyoung yang memang tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang mengarang suatu kebohongan. Entah kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan itu dari tatapan matanya yang fokus. Kalau orang bohong 'kan pasti akan ketahuan dari gerak-gerik dan sorot matanya yang bergerak liar kesana-kemari. Justru sebaliknya, Jinyoung tampak sangat tenang waktu membeberkan tadi.

Benarkah? Serius? Masa sih? Yang benar? Kok bisa? Lima pertanyaan itu tengah berputar-putar dan memenuhi seluruh memori dalam kepala Chanyeol, tanpa sadar membuat jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Kris sering salah merapalkan nama orang menjadi namanya? Diam-diam Chanyeol sedikit menyesal baru tahu fakta ini sekarang.

"Jujur saja aku juga jealous kepadamu. Bukan karena Kris hyung lebih menyukaimu, lebih karena nasibmu yang beruntung."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Beruntung?"

Jinyoung menangguk. "Iya, beruntung. Setidaknya cowok yang kau sukai satu sekolah denganmu. Aku saja harus buka akun facebook dulu kalau mau chatting atau pas lagi rindu padanya. Ldr-an itu tidak asik. Tapi ini serbasalah. Karena di satu sisi aku sangat menginginkan dia."

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar curahan hati seorang Jung Jinyoung berkeluh kesah tentang kisah asmaranya yang tidak mulus.

"Memang dia cewek atau cowok? Siapa namanya?"

Jinyoung berdecak keki. "Kau ini dari planet mana sih? Buka facebook dong! Ada kok di profilku. Jelas-jelas status relationshipku _sedang berpacaran dengan_ Gong Chansik."

Gong Chansik? Berarti namja. Wajar kalau Chanyeol kurang update, karena dia memang tidak punya akun facebook. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat bikin sih, tapi karena dia hanya punya satu teman yang itu-itu saja, tidak bertambah sebijipun, makanya Chanyeol buru-buru menghapus akunnya karena sakit hati.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya akun facebook." jawab Chanyeol polos.

Jinyoung memutar bola mata. "Kalau begitu buat satu dan buka sendiri profilku. Dan oh iya, kalau kau sudah punya nanti, jangan undang Chen jadi temanmu." hasut Jinyoung mulai lagi dengan sikap 'anti-Chen-isme' nya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, karena Chen juga sama-sama kudetnya dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan namja itu lebih parah. Kalau Chanyeol hanya punya satu teman, Chen malah tidak punya teman sama sekali. Kasusnya sama. Karena sakit hati, Chen pun langsung memblokir akunnya sendiri. Chanyeol berasumsi mungkin karena dulu Chen pasang foto profil muka kuda lagi nyengir, makanya orang-orang pada ilfill meng-add dia jadi teman.

"Hmm… tenang saja…" jawab Chanyeol nyengir ragu. "Aku tidak meng-addnya kok." Karena memang dia tidak punya akun!

"Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa tampang Gong Chansik?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa dia cakep?"

"Kau bercanda? Dia lebih dari itu. Seandainya kau bisa melihat perut dan otot lengannya. Dia itu sangat…ugh! Waktu awal pertemuan kami di kamp musim panas tahun lalu, aku bahkan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan cara untuk menggodanya." cerocos Jinyoung sambil mesam-mesem genit. "Pokoknya sangat sulit berpikiran jernih jika berada disampingnya. Untung saja sebelum kamp berakhir, aku berhasil membuat dia menyatakan perasaan. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu jam satu malam, disaat semua orang sedang asik terlelap, diam-diam kami menyelinap keluar lalu melakukan 'itu' di tengah-tengah dinginnya hutan dan rimbunnya semak ilalang. Bayangkan saja, bukankah itu sangat sensual sekaligus romantis?" jelasnya berbinar-binar antusias, wajahnya merona dan bersemu-semu pink.

Jinyoung dan pacarnya melakukan itu di hutan dengan beralaskan tanah yang becek, berlumut dan dipenuhi rumput liar? Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ditanyakan Chanyeol adalah 'Apa kau tidak gatal-gatal?', karena terus terang itu sangat menjijikkan. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan itu. Tapi mungkin cowok yang disukai Jinyoung punya selera bercinta yang… sedikit aneh?

"Wow… itu… bagus." puji Chanyeol sembari menelan ludah, dia jadi refleks membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya dan Kris yang melakukan itu di tengah hutan lalu salah satu dari mereka kerasukan arwah penunggu pohon belimbing? Pasti rasanya mengerikan sekali.

Jinyoung tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi, apa Gong Chansik akan menonton pertunjukanmu nanti?"

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung memutar bola mata gemas. "Please, Chanyeol. Berhentilah memanggil dia selengkap itu. Kau seperti ahjuma saja. Cukup Gongchan. Oke?"

Chanyeol meringis sori. Mana dia tahu cowok itu dipanggil Gongchan? "Oh oke."

"Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku mendapat peran utama dalam pentas teater sekolah, tapi dia tidak pernah menanyakan kapan pertunjukannya." tukas Jinyoung tampak agak lesu waktu menyebutkan yang terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta dia untuk datang?"

Dia melemparkan pandangan yang menyiratkan bahwa Chanyeol jelas telah kehilangan beribu-ribu sel otak. "Heloow! Itu namanya nekat. Dimana sih gengsimu sebagai uke? Enak saja aku yang mengajaknya duluan." dengusnya.

Chanyeol tahu Jinyoung sangat ingin cowok itu datang. Hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu mahal. Apa salahnya sih sesekali menyuruh pacar untuk datang mengunjungi kita? Tidak akan membuat kita dicap murahan juga kok. Tergantung cowoknya sih. Tapi itu kan hal yang lumrah menurut Chanyeol. Dimana salahnya?

"Bagaimana kalau kau kirimi saja email ke semua teman kampmu untuk memberitahukan tanggal pertunjukan dan mengundang mereka? Termasuk Gongchan. Dengan begitu, kau tidak mengajak dia secara khusus, tapi dia masih tetap dapat informasi. Dan tepat disaat dia terlanjur kegeeran, ternyata teman-temannya menelpon telah mendapat undangan yang sama darimu. Bagaimana? Kau tetap bisa mengundangnya tanpa membuat dirimu tampak…emm… easy." jelas Chanyeol mengganti kata 'murahan' dengan 'easy'.

Jinyoung kembali memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Gaya khas Jinyoung kalau sedang memberi penilaian.

"Y-yaa… itu sekedar saran dariku kalau kau memang ingin membuat dia penasaran." Usul Chanyeol. "Terserah kau saja mau apa tid—"

"Boleh juga." sambar Jinyoung sambil manggut-manggut setuju. "Kau memang penuh akal, Chanyeol. Itu bukan ide buruk."

 _Yes! Dia suka gagasanku._ Sekali lagi Chanyeol berhasil membuat dirinya tampak berharga di mata Jinyoung. Chanyeol tinggal membuat namja itu merasa 'ketergantungan' padanya. Lalu dia tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain menerima Chen dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Ayo, sudah selesai kan dengan urusan jerawatnya?" ajak Jinyoung sambil melangkah ke pintu. "Pasti Mr. Yoochun sudah menyambut kita di kelas."

Setelah membetulkan letak poninya sebentar, Chanyeol langsung mengekor dibelakang Jinyoung.

Jujur saja adegan curhat-curhatan di toilet tadi jauh diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Jinyoung ternyata cukup asik jadi teman curhat, yaa…meskipun cara ngomongnya masih agak ketus sih. Coba dia tidak bertingkah seperti _bitch_ , sudah dari dulu Chanyeol mau berteman dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda hari ini. Masakan korea. Selain itu dia bosan dengan segala bahan makanan yang berbau kebarat-baratan. Lidahnya sudah kangen ingin mencicipi masakan tradisional khas bangsa sendiri.

Aneh juga keluarga ini. Tinggal di Korea tapi yang dikonsumsi malah apple pie, spagethi, pizza, french toast, omelette, mac 'n cheese, pasta serta berbagai macam makanan lain yang bule banget. Maklum. Waktu kecil dulu Sehun kan sempat tinggal dan menetap lama di New Hampshire, Amerika. Mengikuti kedua orangtuanya yang chef kondang dan pernah bekerja di sebuah hotel berkelas internasional. Jadi jangan salah, biar sederhana begitu, tapi makanan yang dikonsumsi Chanyeol jauh lebih elit daripada sepedanya. Mana si Sehun jago masak pula. Udah deh, makan enak terus tiap hari.

Finally, setelah browsing dan searching di internet tutorial masakan korea, Sehun memutuskan untuk membuat Kimbap hari ini.

Dan itu dimulai dari…

Memasak nasi tentu saja.

Sambil memasak nasi, Sehun juga menggoreng telur dadar yang nanti akan dicincang-cincang dalam bentuk kecil dan memanjang. Berhubung Sehun adalah pemasak yang pro dan cepat, dia tidak ingin terlalu fokus di nasi dan telurnya yang belum matang. Namja itu langsung mencuci wortel dan mentimun, kemudian memotong bahan-bahan itu diatas talenan. Lincah dan cekatan sekali gerakan tangannya. Mungkin para juri di masterchef akan dibuat terkagum-kagum melihat keterampilan Sehun dalam mencincang wortel.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan."

TAKKK! Sehun membanting kuat pisaunya sampai menancap dan nyaris membelah talenan menjadi dua. "Jongin, pergilah. Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu hari ini. Oke?" ucap Sehun dingin.

Bukannya pergi, Kai malah memakai apron dengan santainya dan mulai membolak-balik telur dadar diatas penggorengan. "Wahh… ini belakangnya nyaris gosong, harus cepat diangkat."

"Jongin…"

Kai bersiul-siul tidak jelas sambil memindahkan telur dadar keatas piring.

"Jongin…"

Kai membuka lemari kecil diatas kompor. "Garam… gula… wijen… hei, wijenmu mana sih? Gimana mau bikin kimbap kalau kurang begini?"

"Jongin…"

Kai sibuk mencari di laci bawah lalu berjalan melewati Sehun yang kepalanya sudah berasap parah. Namja itu berjongkok di depan kulkas, membongkar kulkas seolah itu miliknya sendiri dan berhasil menemukan botol plastik berisi minyak wijen nyempil dibagian paling dalam dan paling bawah.

"Ketemu!" serunya girang.

"JONGIIIIIIN!" jerit Sehun bagai tarzan memanggil gajah.

Kalau saja ini film kartun, mungkin rambut dan bibir Kai sudah berterbangan kesana kemari gara-gara teriakan cetar membahananya Sehun.

"Apa sih, sayang?" tanya Kai tetap nyantai kayak di pantai. "Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, tidak enak didengar tetangga."

"Persetan denganmu, setan. Pergi!" usir Sehun kejam.

Oke. Kai memang pergi. Pergi dari depan kulkas, maksudnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku kan mau membantumu." tolak Kai sambil mengaduk-ngaduk nasi diatas panci, tanpa beban. Padahal oknum dibelakangnya sudah berhasrat ingin mencincangnya menjadi potongan kecil.

Habis itu si temsek bersiul-siul lagi. Tidak lupa pakai goyang-goyang kepala sedikit. Benar-benar minta ditimpuk pake rice cooker.

Sehun menggeram emosi. "Errghhhhh!"

"Jangan ngeden disini, sayang. Nanti bau." tegur Kai tidak penting. Malah bikin Sehun semakin ingin mencekiknya.

"Yang ngeden siapa?! Aku marah tau!"

Kai mencibir santai. "Marah kok bilang-bilang?"

"Graaarrgghhh!"

"Masak. Bukan teriak-teriak."

"GRAAAAAARGHHH!"

"Hei, sudahlah. Kapan selesainya kalau begitu?" Kai mendesis sambil mengorek kupingnya. Berisik sekali sih mantan istrinya ini!

"Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pulang, apa kau melihat dia menyantap sereal gandum lagi sebagai makan malam?" tambah Kai, kali ini namja itu meletakkan beberapa nori diatas bamboo mat, kemudian mencampurkan sayuran yang sudah dipotong-potong kedalam nasi.

Sehun mendadak mingkem mendengar perkataan Kai. Tahu darimana kalau Chanyeol hobi menyantap sereal sebagai makan malam?

Oh. Right. Tentu saja. Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu heran lagi. Secara ini Kai gitu lho. Mengawasi dan memata-matai manusia bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit buat dia.

Setelah mengadakan perang dunia ketiga dengan batinnya sendiri, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mengalah dan melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya. Kali ini dia mengambil daging dan meletakkannya diatas talenan baru, karena yang tadi sudah rusak dan nyaris terbelah dua. Kai dia biarkan saja menghandel nasi dan telur dadar. Terserahlah mau ngapain! Mau kepleset terus kejedot tabung gas kek, mau dikeroyok kecoak kek, mau ketiban kulkas kek, atau tiba-tiba nyungsep terus benjol semuka. Terserah. Terserah. Terseraah! Pokoknya Sehun tidak perduli. Yang dia tahu, dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini biar nanti malam mereka bisa makan dan Chanyeol tidak iseng ngemilin sereal. Dan oh ya, satu lagi. Biar iblis temsek ini cepat-cepat pergi.

"Aduh!" Kai tanpa sengaja mengiris tangannya sendiri, beberapa darah segar mulai menetes dari jari telunjuknya.

Sementara Sehun cuek aja merebus daging. Dia tidak bodoh. Memang ada setan bisa keiris terus berdarah? Cuih. Trik picisan murahan.

Kai berdecak. Darah fiktif di tangannya mengering dan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Merasa gagal total, dia pun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, tau-tau minyak panas diatas wajan memercik dan loncat ke pipinya.

"Auw! Panas panass!" teriak Kai kalap sambil mengipas-ngipasi pipi.

Sehun cuek. Menghayati pekerjaan merebus dagingnya.

Masa iya iblis di neraka baru kena minyak panas segitu aja langsung melepuh? Heloo… terus apa gunanya dia tinggal di neraka selama milyaran tahun?

Kai mengerang pelan. Crap! Gagal lagi. Biarlah. Yang satu ini harus berhasil.

BRAKK! Termos diatas meja jatuh secara ajaib dan menibani kaki si temsek. Namja itu berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil meringis selebar mungkin dan memegangi jempol kanannya yang kena tiban. Bayangkan. Sampai segitunya lho dia demi untuk merebut perhatian sang mantan istri. Terus mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun?

Berdiri di depan kompor. Yep. Apalagi kalau bukan memandangi daging sapi yang direbus? Seolah-olah itu hal yang paling menarik ketimbang melihat Kai berjongkok-jongkok sambil mengipasi jempolnya sendiri. _Halah! Akting!_ cibir Sehun dalam hati.

Siaaaaalll! Kok tidak menoleh juga?! Dia mulai gerah dan gemas setengah mati melihat kebebalan Sehun. Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau dia kehabisan akal.

 _Puff!_ Namja itu menghilang dalam udara. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di tengah-tengah suara deburan air diatas kompor. Namja berkulit susu itu menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan. Yes! Akhirnya pergi juga! Sambil menghela napas lega, Sehun berhenti menatap daging dan mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan yang tidak sempat diselesaikan Kai.

"Mamaa! I'm home!" Chanyeol menubruk Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chan, pelan-pelan! Kau membuat Mama nyaris teriris pisau tau!" dumel Sehun sambil mendengus sebal.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan malah menciumi pipi Sehun. "Maaf deh, Ma. Aku kan cuma ingin memelukmu."

Sehun membeku. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi lenjeh begini?

Dan kecurigaan Sehun menguat karena genggaman tangan anak itu di pinggangnya makin erat. Seolah itu semua belum cukup, kecupan mesra namja di belakangnya ini berpindah dengan cepat dari pipi ke ceruk leher mulusnya.

Begitu mangsa sudah di genggaman tangan, dia kembali ke wujud aslinya. "Mamaku sayang, kau tidak marah 'kan kalau anak kesayanganmu yang melakukan ini?" bisik Kai dengan intonasi berat dan seduktif di telinga Sehun.

Sehun sukses merinding dan gemetar habis-habisan. Antara emosi dan… horny?

Sudah cukup! Setan ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

Sehun berteriak dan memberontak minta dilepaskan sambil kalap memukuli dada Kai. Usahanya sia-sia karena pelukan Kai malah makin menguat. Mengurung tubuhnya.

"JONGIN! Perg..iihh..aah~" Ini memalukan! Tidak seharusnya dia mendesah! Sial. Sial. Holy mothafucka! Kenapa dia malah horny sih?! Dan kenapa pula setan ini pake menjilati lehernya segala?! Itu kan kelemahan Sehun… anghh~

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menjilatimu sampai kau mengizinkanku ikut membantu." ancam Kai masih dengan nada seduktif yang menggoda, justru membangkitkan 'sesuatu' dibawah sana.

Sehun benci dirinya sendiri. Mulut boleh berteriak mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam berbagai bahasa, kalimat kotor beserta seluruh penduduk kebun binatang, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah… seluruh sel saraf dalam tubuhnya tidak mau menurut! Bahkan bagian vitalnya ikut berkhianat dan menegang pasrah dalam permainan tangan Kai.

"Jongin, kumohon, lepaskan aku, plis, plis, pliss…" pinta Sehun terdengar menyayat hati. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun setelah ini, tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku…"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak percaya. Nanti kau memukuliku pakai bantal sofa lagi." tolak Kai sambil menelusupkan satu tangannya dibalik kemeja garis-garis Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku janji. Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku…" Sehun mengiba dan mukanya semakin memelas. Hmmm, sebenarnya perpaduan sih, antara memelas dan horny. Jadi Meme-Sum, memelas tapi mesum.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku ingin membantumu? Nah, sekarang biarkan aku membantumu dalam memenuhi kebutuhan biologismu…sayang."

"KAU KURANG AJAR, JONGIN! LEPASKAN AKU, BANGSAT KAU!" Sehun jadi beringas lagi. Dia memang kuat, namun kekuatannya masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan namja penguasa neraka itu.

"Ayolaah, kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Apa kau tidak kangen padaku, hm?" Kali ini namja itu mengulum telinga kanan Sehun lalu menjilatinya sensual. "Aku lelah diabaikan terus. Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Ini semua salahmu…"

"Jongin..hmpph!" protesan Sehun terpotong keburu dibekap bibir seksi Kai. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Sehun berusaha memberontak. Tapi usaha tinggal usaha. Karena sekarang dia malah asik melenguh dibawah kuluman dan lumatan panas bibir Kai. Belum lagi semua tangan Kai ikut aktif meraba-raba di setiap area tertentu. Sehun pun akhirnya pasrah dan berhenti melakukan pemberontakan. Lagipula, jujur saja, dia menyukai ini. Saat-saat dimana Kai menyentuhnya dan membuat seluruh jiwa raganya melayang. Dan… itu semua… membuat jantungnya berdebar excited. Sudah lama Sehun tidak merasakan semua ini. Perasaan senang, deg-degan dan puas sekaligus. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu dan menciptakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Ahh… Kai benar-benar tiada duanya.

"Mama, aku pul—" Chanyeol yang asli kontan membeku shock di depan dapur melihat pose vulgar kedua orangtuanya. "—ang…"

Kai dan Sehun kompak menoleh. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana. Hidungnya mimisan. Pipinya merona parah. Matanya melotot ekstrem.

Sehun spontan mendorong Kai sampai terjengkang di lantai. "Eh, Chanyeol, sudah pulang ya?"

Tanpa repot-repot menjawab, Chanyeol ngeloyor cuek aja naik tangga terus masuk kamar. Chanyeol memang tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi tindakannya tadi secara tidak langsung menyuarakan: 'Silahkan jungkir balik sana. Aku tidak ikut campur'.

Entah sejak kapan Kai sudah berdiri dibelakang Sehun sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang namja itu.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" bisik Kai.

Sehun berbalik menatap Kai. Senyumnya melembut. Tatapan matanya berubah teduh. Semua kegalakan dan kejutekannya lenyap ditelan hasrat. Hasrat ingin mengubur Kai hidup-hidup!

"Sampai DISINI!" DUAGH!

Hore. Kai dapat hadiah bogem mentah di pipi. Saking kerasnya sampai membuat Kai tersentak dan terhuyung mundur sedikit. Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan melukai Kai sedikitpun.

"Aku benci kau, sialan!" desis Sehun tajam. Namja itu langsung berbalik dan buru-buru melangkah menaiki tangga. BLAMM! Tak lupa membanting pintu keras-keras.

Kai memegangi pipinya sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu betul sang mantan istri sangat menyukai aktifitas mereka tadi.

"Akting yang bagus, sayang." seringainya. "Sayangnya aku tidak menyerah semudah itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah siap latihan?"

Chanyeol melempar komik yang dia baca kesembarang arah lalu menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Sudah selesai urusannya?"

Kai terkekeh jahil. "Well, tidak, sebenarnya belum. Itu belum selesai. Seandainya kau tidak pulang tadi."

Chanyeol menatap Kai datar. "Maaf. Ini salahku karena pulang sekolah."

Tawa Kai meledak. "Tidak apa-apa, nak. Selalu banyak jalan menuju Roma. Yang dalam hal ini, Roma adalah hati Ibumu yang cantik itu."

Chanyeol tetap datar. "Terus kenapa tadi muncul di rambut Kris hyung? Sengaja ingin mengadu domba aku dengan Kris hyung ya?"

"Mengadu domba? Aku?" Kai pasang muka sok polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengadu domba kau dan anak itu."

Alis Chanyeol melenting tinggi, "Lalu?"

"Yaa…bisa dibilang, itu tadi semacam tes. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat perasaan anak itu padamu. Kabar baiknya dia lulus. Selamat."

"Benar-benar ayah yang sangat pengertian." cibir Chanyeol.

Kai mengernyit, agak tidak terima. "Kenapa? Mamamu saja bisa melakukan seleksi, kenapa aku tidak?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan sebodo amat. "Iya, iya. Langsung ke inti saja. Kita akan latihan apa?" tanyanya. "Tidak sulit kan?"

"Tenang saja. Ini tidak akan sulit. Kuncinya adalah kesabaran, tekad, fokus dan konsentrasi. Jika keempat-empatnya sudah kau kuasai dengan baik, aku jamin kau bisa melakukan apapun."

"Empat? Kenapa banyak sekali sih?" keluh Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak protes. Ikuti saja instruksiku." tegas Kai. "Ingat, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk sesuatu yang diluar kemampuan dasarmu. Jika aku belum melatihnya atau menyuruhmu, maka kau tidak boleh menggunakan itu seenaknya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Masih ingat kejadian di sekolah waktu itu? Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau berani melanggar." Kai memperingatkan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ini akan berat dan sangaat merepotkan! "Jadi kita mulai dari mana dulu?"

"Tutup matamu."

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya jengkel. "Demi rambut gimbal neptunus! Tutup saja oke?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya ogah-ogahan. "Sudah. Sekarang apa?"

"Tarik napas dan hembuskan perlahan-lahan. Ini sama saja seperti bermeditasi."

"Susah, aku tidak pernah bermeditasi."

"Baiklah. Lakukan seperti kau melakukan yoga."

"Aku juga tidak pernah melakukan yoga."

Kai menggeratakkan giginya gemas. "Kalau begitu lakukan seperti saat senam pemanasan."

"Aku jarang senam."

"Kalau begitu silahkan tiduran di rel kereta api sementara aku main kuda-kudaan dengan Ibumu."

"Aku dengar itu!" sahut Sehun dari kamar sebelah.

Kai meringis tengil. "Aku hanya bercanda, sayang." balasnya. "Tapi kalau kau mau tidak apa-apa juga sih…" bisiknya.

"MASIH KEDENGARAN, IDIOT!"

Kai bengong, lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol. "Apa Mamamu punya kekuatan telinga super?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sambil nyengir. "Mungkin. Karena biasanya kalau aku iseng bermasturbasi saat nonton film porno dia tiba-tiba nongol di pintu kamar dan menceramahiku."

"Waah… kau sering bermasturbasi juga? Biasanya sehari berapa kali?" Kai malah membahas soal itu.

"HENTIKAN, BODOH!"

Chanyeol dan Kai kontan ngakak bareng.

"Baiklah, sekarang fokus ke depan sini dan perhatikan baik-baik pensil di tanganku."

"Lho? Latihan ambil napasnya tidak jadi?" tanya Chanyeol berhenti ketawa.

"Pejamkan matamu, Chan." perintah Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Meskipun ragu tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan selajutnya, Chanyeol terpaksa menurut. "Terus?"

"Jangan bicara jika tidak kusuruh." Nada Kai terdengar lebih tegas kali ini. Menandakan dia tidak akan main-main lagi.

Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, kuncinya kau harus membuat pikiran, tekad, hati dan tubuhmu sejalan, menjadi satu kesatuan."

Hah? Apa? Memang bisa? Kenapa malah semakin rumit sih? Chanyeol melongo tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara kalau tidak disuruh!"

Chanyeol merengut.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam…" Kai memberi instruksi ala bidan sebelum proses persalinan. Chanyeol menurut dan langsung tarik napas sedalam mungkin. Bahkan kalau bisa semua udara dalam kamar ini dia serap dalam lubang hidungnya.

"Tarik napasnya santai saja, Chanyeol. Jangan barbar begitu." tegur Kai.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Maaf."

"Setelah tarik napas, hembuskan juga dengan perlahan. Lakukan secara berulang kali sampai kau merasa benar-benar tenang. Ini untuk menstabilkan emosimu. Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu terlihat santai saat menghadapi orang-orang? Itu untuk menghindarkan aku dari kesalahan pada saat menggunakan kekuatan."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut patuh.

"Satu lagi, kau tidak boleh panik. Karena itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Kuncinya utamanya tenang dan fokus."

 _Fokus, fokus, fokus, fokus, fokus, fokus_.

"Fokus, jangan pikirkan yang lain-lain, dan kendalikan napasmu secara teratur. Bayangkan bentuk dan tekstur pensil ini di kepalamu. Mulai sekarang kau akan mengendalikan segala sesuatunya lewat pikiran."

What? Lewat pikiran?! Apa itu artinya kalau Chanyeol iseng memikirkan Yixing dalam kostum catwoman dia akan muncul betulan dalam kostum catwoman?! Kedengarannya lebih mengerikan dari sihir mulut. Chanyeol tidak yakin dia bisa menghandelnya nanti. Dia tidak bisa. Tidak mau!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka mata. "Aku tidak mau."

"Chanyeol…"

"Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana jika aku kelepasan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lalu itu menjadi kenyataan?"

"Misalnya apa?" pancing Kai. "Kris dalam celana renang gucci merayap di pahamu? Bukankah itu menggiurkan?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya. Iya juga sih. Tapi… arghhh! Bukan, bukan, bukan! Bukan itu maksudnya! Pokoknya Chanyeol tidak bisa. Apalagi dia orangnya hiperbolis, gampang panik dan kalau sudah begitu pikirannya suka refleks melantur ke yang aneh-aneh.

"SIAPA YANG DALAM CELANA RENANG GUCCI?!"

"Damnit, Hun! Kami tidak membicarakanmu! Jadi berhentilah berteriak seolah-olah ini hutan amazon!" balas Kai gondok akut.

Chanyeol buru-buru meraih ponsel yang bergetar heboh di sakunya. Rupanya ada panggilan masuk dari Chen.

"Halo? Kau kemana saja sih? Aku sudah menghabiskan empat gelas jus semangka dan kau tidak datang-datang juga. Sekarang perutku kembung dan aku beser-beser sampai lima kali. Setelah ini aku berencana akan menuntaskan beserku yang keenam." curhatnya terdengar kesal namun lucu sekaligus. "Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Chanyeol menertawai kekonyolan Chen. "Empat gelas?! Kau gila ya? Apa tidak punya kerjaan lain?"

Chen berdecak. "Tidak usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya kesini. Sekarang. Cepat. Sebelum aku diusir karena beser untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya."

"Tunggu, tadi aku sedang… melakukan beberapa hal. Aku akan segera kesana. Oke?"

"Tidak pakai 'segera'. Harus pokoknya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Oke oke deh, miss you beib. Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih. Wait for me, oke?" tukasnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ish! Amit-amit!" _Klik. Tutt…tutt…tutt…_ Chen langsung menutup sambungan telpon detik itu juga. Hanya ada dua kemungkinannya. Dia benar-benar lagi kebelet atau sedang kejang-kejang dan muntah-muntah parah karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai melihat Chanyeol tampak terburu-buru membuka lemari, mengganti baju rumahannya dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Ke rumah Chen. Belajar kelompok." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya sambil pakai kaos kaki dan sepatu dengan terburu-buru.

Kai menatap Chanyeol tidak rela. Seperti tatapan seorang ayah begitu tau anaknya akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan baju seksi. "Tapi latihanmu belum selesai. Kau bahkan belum masuk ke intinya."

"Lain kali saja deh. Lagipula aku tidak sedang mengejar malam penobatan the next king of hell atau apa, kan?"

Kai mengusap wajahnya gemas. Anak ini terlalu menyepelekan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, ini tidak semengerikan itu. Coba dulu sebentar. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya sedikit lebih simpel. Belum apa-apa kau sudah menyerah duluan. Apa kau tidak ingat janjimu, hm?"

"Nanti-nanti juga bisa kan?" Chanyeol ngeloyor ke pintu tanpa memperdulikan Kai. "Kalau aku sudah siap tapi." tambahnya.

Belum sempat Kai mengeluarkan protesnya, Chanyeol sudah keburu menutup pintu.

"Maaa! Aku ke rumah Chen dulu yaa." sayup-sayup teriakan Chanyeol di lorong kedengaran dari dalam.

"Hati-hati. Jangan ngebut di jalan. Mama tidak mau kau ditilang."

"Aku naik sepeda butut, Ma! Bukan limusin."

"Memangnya polisi tidak doyan menilang sepeda? Sepeda punya klien Mama saja kena tilang kemarin. Makanya kau juga harus hati-hati." Sehun mulai lagi dengan ceramahnya.

"Iya, iya. Polisi memang doyan menilang siapa saja. Tapi jelas-jelas sepeda rongsokan seperti milikku tidak masuk hitungan mereka."

"Bukan sepedanya, Chan. Tapi orangnya! Mereka tidak peduli dengan sepedamu."

Kai ikut cengar-cengir sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar percakapan absurd soal sepeda antara anak dan istrinya itu. Diam-diam namja itu menghela napas berat. Jujur, sejujur jujurnya, dia _sangat_ ingin menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kecilnya ini. Ikut nimbrung dalam setiap perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Kapan saja dan dimana saja. Mendebatkan hal-hal kecil dan menghabiskan setiap akhir pekan dengan berlibur ke tempat-tempat wisata. Bukankah seperti itu potret keluarga bahagia? Meski terkadang, untuk segala sesuatu yang besar, dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar pula untuk mendapatkannya. Yang dalam kasus Kai saat ini adalah 'karier'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Friday, 04/09/2015_

 **Chanyeol's**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun dan Sandeul menghampiri mejaku setelah kelas ilmu sosial.

"Mau ke mal sama kami sepulang sekolah?" tawar Baekhyun. "Rencananya Kris hyung ikut, lho." tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Apa? Kris hyung akan ikut? Pasti bakal seru. Aku bisa jalan-jalan sekalian kencan dengannya~

"Tentu." jawabku tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Bagus." Sandeul menjentikkan jari beberapa inci di depanku. "Temui kami di tangga depan setelah ini. Kita naik mobilku." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi dengan Baekhyun.

Begitu mereka menjauh, giliran Chen yang mendatangiku. "Kupikir kau tidak punya uang untuk berbelanja." desisnya tajam.

"Memang tidak, aku cuma ingin lihat-lihat." Aneh. Dia tidak perlu semarah itu kan? Toh minggu lalu juga kami sudah nonton bareng di mall terdekat. Kalau memang dia iri, aku juga tidak meninggalkannya, kemarin kami belajar bareng di rumahnya malah. Jadi apa alasannya untuk marah padaku?

"Lihat-lihat? Waktu kuajak kemarin kau beralasan 'maaf ya, aku sedang bokek dan tidak ingin melihat apapun'." Jelasnya sambil monyong-monyong menirukan gaya bicaraku dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. "Mengesankan sekali. Aku sampai terharu. Kau juga menolak ajakanku untuk hang out di tempat biasa."

Waduh. Iya ya. Aku benar-benar lupa soal itu. Mana sudah terlanjur janji sama Baekhyun dan Sandeul tadi. Tidak enak kan kalau tiba-tiba aku membatalkan sepihak.

Aku pura-pura mencari sesuatu dalam tas. Aku tidak tahan menatap balik sorot mata Chen yang begitu menusuk. "Entah kenapa aku lagi tidak kepengen waktu itu. Beneran. Bukannya aku sengaja menolakmu atau pilih kasih." Ungkapku jujur.

"Masa?" kurasa aku tidak perlu mengangkat kepala untuk melihat raut sinis Chen saat ini. Cukup dengar perkataannya saja.

"Tapi besok sore kita tetap belajar bersama kan?" tanyaku masih menunduk.

"Yeah, di rumahmu."

Perlahan-lahan aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah Chen yang seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencekikku.

"Akui saja kalau kau memang malu terlihat bersamaku di depan umum. Iya kan?"

"Astaga, Chen. Bisa tidak berhenti menuduhku yang aneh-aneh? Kapan aku berpikiran seperti itu?" ujarku mati-matian agar tidak terpancing emosi. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin waktu kemarin diajak oleh Chen. Pokoknya aku sedang tidak kepengen. Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan hasutan Jinyoung dan teman-temannya.

Merasa jengah dan risih sendiri ditatap oleh belasan pasang mata papparazi dadakan di sekeliling kami, aku buru-buru menjejalkan barang-barangku secara asal di dalam tas. "Atau kau bisa ikut bersama kami, aku bisa membujuk Baekhyun dan…"

"Tidak perlu, kawan. Sungguh. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Dan maaf merepotkan." potong Chen lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Hah?

"Chen, hei! Kau bisa ikut, oke? Ada apa sih denganmu?" seruku bagai angin lewat, karena Chen tidak berhenti dan menganggapku sama sekali.

Namja itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh. Menyebalkan! Lagi-lagi dia mengacangiku. Ya sudahlah. Toh yang penting kami masih bisa hang out bersama di rumahku besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Santai saja. Sebentar lagi pujaan hatimu bakal datang, kok." Ucap Baekhyun saat melihatku bolak-balik celingukan dan melirik ke sekeliling. Kami sedang duduk dan bersantai di food court saat ini. Baekhyun memesan banana split choco ice cream, Sandeul memesan spicy bulgogi sedangkan aku, yang kemarin baru tahu betapa enaknya kimbap itu, mulai memesan kimbap lagi hari ini.

"Hei, apa Jinyoung sudah cerita padamu?" tanya Sandeul.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum, soal apa sih?"

"Jinyoung bercerita padaku bahwa Chen terus-menerus mencercanya sepanjang latihan di depan Mrs. Yeonhee. Segala hal yang dia lakukan selalu dianggap salah. Bahkan saat Jinyoung tidak sengaja menumpahkan sepercik air ke lantai, Chen datang dan mendamprat dia habis-habisan. Bayangkan, baru begitu saja!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-menggeleng sambil berdecak. "Keterlaluan. Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Anak Perdana Menteri Rusia? Sok banget."

Aku membeku mendengar cerita Sandeul. Kesimpulanku: Chen mengikuti saranku waktu itu. Bagus sekaligus senang sih membayangkan Jinyoung tak berdaya dibawah kekuasaan Chen sebagai asisten sutradara, tapi aku jelas tidak ingin membuat temanku lebih terpojok dan tampak lebih buruk lagi di mata mereka.

"Kurasa dia hanya iri karena melihat kita berteman. Benar kan, Chanyeol?" Sandeul menoleh kepadaku.

"Chen tidak mungkin melakukan itu." jawabku cepat.

Dua mata di depanku melotot tajam.

"Jadi kau menuduh Jinyoung pembohong?" tanya Sandeul dengan mata memicing.

"Tidak." Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "M-maksudku bukan begitu. Kemarin kami belajar kelompok bersama dan dia bercerita bahwa dia ingin menerapkan sistem pelatihan ala militer dengan cara bersikap lebih tegas kepada para pemain agar mereka lebih disiplin dan bagus saat tampil nanti. Dan karena menurutnya Jinyoung adalah salah satu pemain yang paling total, dia sedikit lebih memberikan semacam 'perhatian khusus' pada Jinyoung. Chen bilang dia melihat potensi seorang aktor hebat dalam diri Jinyoung, dan Chen hanya mencoba membantu, yaah meskipun sikapnya kurang menyenangkan di mata orang-orang. Tapi dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Sungguh. Dia bilang Jinyoung sangat pantas mendapatkan peran Lancelot." Jelasku tampak bertele-tele dan terkesan meninggikan Jinyoung. Aku bohong besar. Chen tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi aku **harus** membuat Jinyoung dan teman-temannya menyukai Chen. "Katanya dia juga sekalian belajar banyak saat melihat Jinyoung bernyanyi, berakting dan menari."

Dua orang itu mengamati wajahku.

Sandeul mengedikkan bahu. "Terserahlah." gumamnya sambil melahap bulgogi kebanyakan lomboknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan terlihat serius mengetik sesuatu.

"Kris hyung arah jam dua belas." tukas Baekhyun terfokus ke sesuatu, atau seseorang, dibelakang punggungku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Kris hyung, Baro dan Tao. Semuanya berkumpul disini kecuali Jinyoung. Aku tahu kenapa. Karena namja itu tengah sibuk berlatih sekarang. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Chen, kayaknya kesibukan Jinyoung akan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Hai, kami tidak lama kan?" Baro langsung duduk disamping pacarnya dan ikut mencomot daging dari piring Sandeul.

Tao ambil posisi duduk di dekat Baekhyun, berhadapan denganku. Jujur saja, semenjak aku masuk dalam lingkaran pergaulan mereka, dia belum pernah menegurku sama sekali. Dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu apa alasannya. Tao masih jealous. Itu saja.

Kris hyung menghempaskan diri disampingku. "Haus sekali, boleh kuminta ya?" tanyanya. Belum sempat kujawab, Kris hyung sudah keburu menenggak setengah isi Big Cola ku.

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu artinya ciuman tidak langsung?

Aku menggeleng pelan mengusir bayangan bahwa kami baru saja berciuman lewat kaleng soda.

"Sayang, kita keliling-keliling lihat baju ya? Adikku ulangtahun dan aku ingin sekali membelikan dia sesuatu." Sandeul bergelayut mesra di lengan Baro.

Baro mengangguk dan hanya bergumam singkat karena dia sibuk ngemilin kacang polong dari piring bulgogi.

"Tao, temani aku main beli buku ya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke Tao, kalau aku tidak salah lihat dia mengedip-ngedipkan mata berkali-kali. Entah kelilipan atau memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Tao.

Tao merengut protes. "Kenapa harus aku sih? Tuh ada Chanyeol." tunjuknya kearahku.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku!" Baekhyun memaksa. "Ya? Ya? Biar mereka jalan berdua saja."

Mereka? Maksudnya… aku dan…

"Engg… tapi kalian bilang tadi mau ke toko buku sama-sama?" aku pasti tampak sangat kikuk di depan Kris hyung. Habisnya siapa yang bisa tenang kalau tahu dua teman jalanmu sudah punya rencana sendiri-sendiri dan berniat meninggalkanku berduaan saja dengan…

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kami berubah pikiran. Lagipula sesekali kami ingin punya waktu privasi. Benar kan, Deullie?" dia melempar kedipan mata ke Sandeul.

Sandeul mengangguk, kemudian menatap Baro pakai wajah aegyo yang imut. "Baro, ayo dong jalan. Makan terus!"

"Tanggung nih, sabar ya biar aku habisin wortel… hei! Tunggu, eh, eh! Masih ada wortel…" Baro kelabakan ditarik paksa oleh Sandeul. Padahal dia lapar dan baru tiba semenit yang lalu, tapi sudah disuruh nemenin keliling kesana kemari. Bener-bener deh si Sandeul.

Kami kontan cengengesan melihat dua orang itu. Kecuali Tao yang tetap berwajah murung dari datang sampai sekarang.

"Tao, ayo kita juga jalan." Baekhyun ngotot menarik tangan Tao.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo."

"Tidak mau!"

Mata eyeliner Baekhyun melempar pelototan sangar yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk membunuh king cobra sekalipun. "Tao..."

Barulah Tao berdiri ogah-ogahan dan pasrah saja saat Baekhyun menyeretnya pergi dari situ.

Sekarang… hanya tinggal aku dan dia.

Kris hyung berdehem setelah kami terdiam canggung selama tiga menit. "Kau mau kemana? Punya rencana?"

Aku angkat bahu. "Belum, kita keliling saja dulu."

"Oke."

"Hyung tidak lapar? Tidak mau makan dulu?" tanyaku.

Kris hyung menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Sudah sarapan tadi di rumah."

"Ohh…oke."

Sebuah 'kecelakan' terjadi saat aku hendak bangkit dari kursi, bukannya mau sengaja atau modus, aku memang tersandung kaki kursi efek terburu-buru dan kurang berhati-hati. Sebelum tubuhku oleng dan nyaris mencium lantai, Kris hyung dengan cepat menahanku. Atau bisa dibilang, memelukku, karena posisi tangan Kris hyung yang melingkari pinggangku dan posisi telapak tangan serta kedua sikuku yang bertumpu di dada bidangnya. Ketika aku mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Kris hyung, tatapan kami bertemu di tengah-tengah. Ternyata Kris hyung memiliki warna mata gelap dan sorot tegas. Sorot yang membuat siapa saja lumer tak berkutik. Kenapa dia kelihatan serius begitu? Apa dia mengagumi mataku juga?

Setelah beberapa detik melakukan kontak mata, aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Buru-buru aku melepaskan diri dari 'pelukannya' sambil memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku merona.

"Jadi, apa kita akan jalan-jalan atau berdiri terus disini?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang canggung dan menyiksa jantung.

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo jalan."

Mau jalan kek, mau berdiri kek, tidak ada bedanya. Karena kenyataannya kami tetap saling terdiam satu sama lain. Mau ngobrolin tentang bola, sayangnya aku tidak tahu apapun yang menyangkut soal bola. Yaaa, kecuali mengenai peraturan tidak boleh menyandung atau menendang kaki lawan kalau tidak mau kena pelanggaran kartu merah atau kuning. Tapi kayaknya itu bukan salah satu topik obrolan greget yang bisa membuat Kris hyung semakin tertarik padaku.

"Apa kau mau es krim?"

Aku melongo. Es krim? Tidak salah? Setelah lama saling diam-diaman dan hal pertama yang dia tanyakan malah: 'apa kau mau es krim?'.

Aku mengangguk, "Boleh." Bukan karena aku mau es krimnya, melainkan bayangan tentang kami yang jalan berdua sambil suap-suapan es krim. Kok kayaknya romantis banget ya? Sepertinya khayalanku terlalu ketinggian. Paling banter kami hanya ciuman tidak langsung lewat es krim. Mungkin kami harus pesan es krim dua rasa, jadi ciuman tidak langsungnya bisa sampai empat kali. Atau tiga sekalian? Biar genap enam kali. Hehehe…

"Chaan…" Kris hyung menjentikkan jari di depan mataku. "Mau rasa apa? Malah cengar-cengir."

Jadi daritadi aku cengar-cengir tidak jelas? Aku tidak sadar saking asiknya membayangkan kami akan saling menjilati es krim satu sama lain. Apa aku perlu pura-pura makan belepotan? Biar Kris hyung bisa menghapus sisa-sisa es krim di pipiku dengan—

"Oi!" kali ini Kris hyung menepuk kedua tangannya di depanku. "Cepat pesan, mau apa tidak?"

Memalukan, bisa-bisanya melamun sampai dua kali. Kedapatan pula! Aku meringis dan cepat-cepat menunjuk greentea dan blueberry dari daftar menu.

Kris hyung membuat ekspresi wajah aneh. "Greentea? Kau suka rasa greentea juga?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, itu enak. Awalnya memang aneh. Tapi percaya deh, itu enak kok. Menyehatkan pula. Apa jangan-jangan hyung belum pernah mencobanya?"

"Pernah, tapi sudah lama sekali. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencobanya lagi, hyung. Siapa tahu kali ini kau menyukainya."

Dia memandangku, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian menoleh ke penjaga stand es krim. "Blueberry dan greentea."

Aku terkesima, kemudian menunduk dan tersenyum lebar sekali. Pertama, Kris hyung mau mendengarkan saranku. Kedua, dia memesan rasa yang sama denganku. Dan bukankah imitasi adalah bentuk pujian tertinggi?

"Kongsi kongsi." Ujarku sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas ransel.

Kris hyung hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya sendiri.

Berita buruk. Sepertinya… aku tidak bisa kongsi-kongsi… karena uang di dompetku pas-pasan dan es krim Baskin 'n Robin benar-benar akan menguras seluruh jatah uang jajanku selama seminggu. Bisa-bisa nanti Mama menggantungku terbalik di tiang totem kesayangannya.

Aku mencoba merogoh tasku lebih dalam, dengan harapan siapa tahu ada tuyul khilaf yang salah menyelipkan duit di kantong tasku. Tapi usahaku sia-sia, aku hanya melihat tumpukan buku, kamus, alat-alat tulis, dan beberapa tumpukan sampah kas bon dari minimarket depan sekolah.

"Sudah."

Aku menatap Kris hyung, terbengong-bengong. "Sudah?"

"Iya. Sudah kubayar. Kenapa?" tanyanya mengernyit.

Aku langsung gigit bibir dan meringis, merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, nanti kuganti."

Kris hyung mengibaskan tangan santai. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemas begitu. Tidak diganti juga aku tidak akan mengebom rumahmu kok."

Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Pokoknya kapan-kapan harus kuganti. Dia memang banyak uang, tapi aku tidak mau dianggap matre oleh cowok yang kusukai hanya gara-gara es krim.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak seromantis khayalanku tadi, kami tidak saling suap-suapan es krim. Lagipula es krim yang kami pesan sama, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk melontarkan kalimat modus: "Sepertinya yang itu enak, coba dong."

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sering jalan dengan mereka?" tanyaku akhirnya berhasil menemukan bahan obrolan.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak, belum pernah. Ini pertama kalinya."

Aku menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Kenapa?"

Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu singkat. "Tidak ada alasan. Hanya malas. Kebetulan aku sangat bosan tadi, makanya mau."

Oh. Karena bosan toh. Kenapa aku jadi agak kecewa begini ya? "Lalu kudengar-dengar dari Baekhyun tadi katanya besok kau akan berangkat ke Shanghai?"

Cowok itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku dapat telpon dari Luhan, dia mengabarkan kalau ayah kami sakit, makanya besok aku harus segera kesana."

Ayah kami? Perasaan Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung beda orangtua deh? Maksudku, mereka hanya sepupuan kan? Bukan saudara kandung? Seingatku Kris hyung itu anak tunggal. Atau mungkin, dia menganggap orangtua Luhan hyung sebagai orangtuanya juga saking dekatnya mereka? Masuk akal kalau alasannya begitu. "Ohh.. gagal ginjal?"

Kris hyung mengangguk lagi, "Sebenarnya ayahku sudah muak dengan segala urusan tetek bengek cuci darah, tapi sayangnya kami belum mendapatkan pendonor sama sekali. Padahal dia sudah menderita selama lima tahun lamanya."

Tidak kusangka orangtua Luhan hyung menderita sakit parah begitu, pasti berat sekali rasanya. Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin pulang ke rumah sambil memeluk Mama dan memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Oh iya, selama kau berteman dengan Jinyoung, dia tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi kan?" kentara sekali Kris hyung menghindari topik penyakit yang diderita ayah angkatnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Malah dia baik sekali padaku. Dia bahkan bercerita tentang cowok yang dia temui di kamp musim panas tahun lalu." Ungkapku jujur. Karena sebagai orang internal band, kurasa Kris hyung juga sering mendengar gossip tentang hubungan mereka. Jadi bukan rahasia lagi.

"Oh, terus dia bercerita apa saja tentang cowok itu?" tanya Kris hyung sambil berbelok masuk di toko alat musik, aku mengikutinya.

"Tidak banyak sih, dia cuma bilang aku harus bikin akun fb agar bisa melihat sendiri seperti apa tampang Gong Chansik."

Kris hyung tersenyum miring. Entahlah… lebih terlihat seperti… senyum sinis? "Dia selalu menganggap semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya itu penting. Mending kau bikin akun twitter saja, biar bisa kufollow."

Kris hyung akan memfollowku? Setibanya di rumah nanti aku bertekad akan langsung membuatnya. Yang kali ini tidak pakai mikir. "Hmm…baiklah."

"Terus apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil berpindah dari deretan gitar klasik ke lemari koleksi chord-chord lagu.

Dan aku tampak seperti anak itik yang mengekori induknya. "Dia bilang kalau dia sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan cowok itu, bahkan mereka sudah…"

Kris hyung menoleh penasaran. "Sudah?"

"Sudah…" aku ragu mau mengatakannya, tapi kalau aku yang notabene orang baru saja dicurhatin begitu, pastilah Kris hyung yang sudah lebih lama jadi teman bandnya sudah tahu info itu. "Sudah melakukan itu di tengah hutan."

Dugaanku salah besar, karena nyatanya Kris hyung tengah memasang ekspresi 'Kau tidak bercanda kan?!'.

"Mereka sudah melakukannya?" tanyanya tampak kaget.

Aku pasti telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. "Kau baru tahu sekarang, hyung?"

"Aku hanya tahu dia sering chatting dengan cowok itu, tapi dia belum pernah menceritakan bagian yang bercinta di tengah hutan itu pada kami semua."

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku merasa seperti pengkhianat. Dengan embernya menceritakan rahasia yang diceritakan Jinyoung. Habis aku benar-benar tidak tahu sih. Kupikir Jinyoung juga sudah menceritakannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Lagipula kenapa Jinyoung harus menyembunyikan soal itu kalau memang dia dan cowok itu berpacaran? Aku tidak mengerti. Yang lebih spesialnya lagi, dia malah menceritakan rahasia besarnya padaku, si anak baru kemarin sore. Apa itu artinya dia lebih mempercayaiku ketimbang teman-teman dekatnya?

Kris hyung menampakkan senyum pemain poker. "Baguslah. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk mundur."

Mundur? Mundur dari apa?

Kris hyung menyodorkan salah satu gitar elektrik kearahku. "Pegang."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Pegang saja, terus coba kau berdiri disana."

Meskipun bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kris hyung, aku menurut saja saat dia menyuruhku memegang gitar terus berdiri dekat patung Slash (gitaris Gun 'n roses) yang terbuat dari karton. Ternyata dia ingin memotretku. Bersama Slash karton. Dan gitar. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Say Chese."

"Cheseee." Aku membeo sambil nyengir kelebaran. Pasti kelihatan idiot. Biarin. Paling Kris hyung cuma iseng. Berani bertaruh dia akan langsung menghapusnya setelah ini.

"Hyung, yang tadi untuk apa sih?" tanyaku berjalan disampingnya.

"Luhan ingin aku menghadiahinya gitar pas ulang tahunnya bulan depan. Dan karena dia selalu memilih sendiri kado ulang tahunnya, makanya aku mengirimi foto model gitar tadi, siapa tahu dia suka."

Ya Tuhan, dia ingin mengirim wajah bodohku tadi ke sepupunya.

"Habis ini kau mau kemana?"

Terus terang aku tidak punya rencana sama sekali saat datang kesini. Yang kupikirkan sepanjang perjalanan tadi cuma Kris hyung akan join dan kami akan hang out bersama. Tidak penting kemananya. Bahkan jika seandainya Kris hyung mengajakku berjongkok-jongkok depan toilet saja, aku tetap rela.

Karena sama-sama bingung, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling-keliling lagi sambil berpikir bagusnya setelah ini mau kemana. Lagipula Sandeul dan yang lainnya juga belum menghubungiku, artinya mereka juga pada sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari kami mendapat ide saat melintasi game zone di lantai empat.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam permainan skee ball, es krim yang tadi gratis. Tanpa dipungut biaya. Bahkan aku bisa mentraktirmu dalam permainan yang lain." tantang Kris hyung sambil menyeringai.

Aku balas menyeringai. "Siapa takut?"

Ternyata Kris hyung jago sekali. Aku sampai kewalahan sendiri melawannya. Skor akhir sangat tidak imbang, aku 1 dan dia 10. Tidak imbang kan? Itu artinya es krim tadi tetap jadi hutangku. Biarlah yang penting aku bisa melihat Kris hyung dalam mode ceria sambil melonjak-lonjak antusias melihatku kalah terus. Belum lagi waktu dia tertawa lepas seperti itu, jenis tawa yang tidak pernah dia tampakkan saat di sekolah dan saat bersama teman-temannya. Aku merasa tersanjung bisa menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya.

Untuk mengisi waktu, kami mencoba wahana The Avengers 4D yang letaknya persis diseberang game zone. Setelah itu aku iseng-iseng mengajak Kris hyung ke mini bird park, ngasih makan sekaligus foto-foto bersama burung parkit. Kelihatannya memang kayak orang kurang kerjaan, tapi yang namanya jalan bareng gebetan, apa saja bisa jadi momen yang sweet kan?

Sayang sekali, 'kencan' harus berakhir karena Baekhyun dan yang lain mengabariku lewat sms. Intinya sih, mengajakku untuk pulang.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, aku akan mengantarmu. Biar mereka balik duluan."

Pulang dengan Kris hyung? Mau _banget_!

Dengan senyum bahagia tiada tara, aku mengetik sebaris kalimat untuk membalas sms Baekhyun.

Memang sih kencan kali ini tidak seindah fantasiku, Kris hyung tidak berusaha menggandeng, merangkul, atau berlutut di lantai sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga dengan senyum tampannya. Malah kesannya kayak dua namja biasa atau pasangan kakak adik yang lagi kosong.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung. Kris termasuk tipe yang lamban dalam hal percintaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saturday, 05/09/2015_

Chen datang ke rumahku besok malamnya untuk mengerjakan PR kalkulus. Aku tidak menceritakan padanya soal acara kumpul kami di mall, meskipun aku ingin sekali. Rasanya aneh. Baru kali ini aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Chen. Mengingat sikap acuh dan sinisnya di kelas kemarin, aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi atau membuatnya tersinggung jika aku nekat menceritakan acara nongkrong bareng mereka.

Saat aku duduk di lantai kamarku mencoba mengetahui persamaan nilai x, sesuatu menimpa kepalaku. "Hei!" aku memungut pesawat kertas itu lalu balas melemparnya ke Chen. "Berhenti melempar barang padaku."

Chen berdecak. "Bukan aku." Lalu dia membuka lipatan kertas dan mulutnya mulai komat-kamit membaca. "Sepertinya ini dari Papamu tersayang."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan merebut pesawat origami itu dari tangan Chen. Di bagian tengahnya ada tulisan: _Jangan lupakan latihanmu, Chanyeol. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya lebih simpel dan efektif. Salam sayang, Papa._

Setelah membacanya, aku melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Dia tidak bisa memaksaku.

"Jadi apa latihanmu lancar?" tanya Chen.

Syukurlah Chen sudah melupakan kejadian saat di kelas. Dia memang begitu. Tipe orang yang akan mengungkapkan amarahnya lalu cepat melupakan itu di detik berikutnya. Beda denganku yang kadang masih memendamnya sampai berhari-hari jika merasa tersinggung dengan seseorang.

"Itu…sihir…pikiran, Chen." tukasku lamat-lamat. Untuk menekankan betapa mengerikannya itu.

"Itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

"Itu buruk. Sangat! Aku bisa mengaktifkannya hanya dengan berpikir. Misalnya saja jika aku emosi dengan Mr. Himchan, lalu dengan segala emosi dan amarahku yang meletup-letup aku membuat dia terdampar di padang pasir sendirian. Bayangkan itu menjadi kenyataan. Bayangkan!" ujarku melotot dramatis.

Chen tertawa santai menanggapiku. "Sepertinya seru, kau akan bertemu badai pasir lalu mati kering dan menjadi fosil disamping Untamu."

Duh. Dia malah memikirkan itu! "Itu buruk, Chen. For god's sake! Pikirkan kekacauan apa yang bisa kutimbulkan jika aku memiliki kekuatan seperti itu."

"Kurasa itulah gunanya latihan. Kau dilatih agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih, lebih tenang dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Bagus kan untuk mengurangi sikap cerobohmu itu. Lagipula bukankah tekad adalah salah satu komponen untuk mengaktifkan itu? Jadi kau bebas dong memikirkan apa saja selama itu tidak dibarengi dengan tekad, emosi dan keinginan yang kuat. Setidaknya sih begitulah kesimpulan yang kutarik dari ceritamu kemarin." tukas Chen.

Tekad? Emosi? Masalahnya aku selalu bertekad dan beremosi. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini **masih** seorang manusia. Oke, manusia yang, emm, agak ekspresif. Tapi… apa sih intinya menjadi manusia jika kita tidak memiliki emosi? Tidak masuk akal jika aku harus hidup dan berangkat ke sekolah tiap harinya dengan ekspresi yang monoton dan itu-itu saja. Selanjutnya apa? Aku akan menjadi manusia robot yang kaku dan tidak punya perasaan? Jika belajar menggunakan kekuatan malah membuat sisi manusiawi- _ku_ terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, maka aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi.

"Auw." Aku mengelus kepala saat merasakan sesuatu yang lancip jatuh menimpa kepalaku. Rupanya yang tadi moncong pesawat kertas. Kali ini aku sendiri yang membukanya: _Temanmu benar, nak. Kau hanya belajar mengontrol emosimu, bukan menghilangkannya._

Aku mengernyit. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Tiba-tiba pesawat lain jatuh dan menimpa kepalaku. Shit! Ini mulai memuakkan.

 _Ayolaaah… aku bisa membantu kekuatanmu menjadi lebih terarah._

Chen memandangku penasaran. "Apa isinya?"

Aku meremas dua kertas tadi lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah dekat meja belajar. Sedikit meleset. Kertas itu memantul dan berguling masuk ke kolong meja.

"Bukan apa-apa. Masih masalah yang sama. Ayo lanjut."

Chen mengangguk mengerti. Dia benar-benar teman yang baik. Hanya dia orang luar yang kuberi tahu soal rahasia keluargaku. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengumbar itu ke Jinyoung dan teman-temannya. Terlalu beresiko. Beresiko membuatku dikirim ke NASA untuk diteliti kemudian berkakhir menjadi pajangan di museum National Geographic, tepat disamping patung Yeti dan kawan-kawan.

Tapi semakin diacuhkan, Kai malah makin menjadi-jadi. Pesawat kertas terus berjatuhan menimpa kepalaku dan kepala Chen. Banyak sekali. Sampai-sampai nyaris menenggelamkan kamarku. Kami sampai kompak ber-'Auw Auw' ria ditimpuk pesawat kertas bertubi-tubi. Saking kompaknya, mungkin kami bisa merilis single duet berjudul ' _Auw Auw_ ' setelah ini.

Kemudian Chen berdiri dan menangkis semuanya pakai raket. Pesawat-pesawat sialan itu pada mental ke tembok, meski sebenarnya lebih banyak yang mental ke wajahku. Aku menggeram frustasi antara ingin memarahi Kai atau Chen yang sepertinya keasikan menghayati perannya jadi pemain bulu tangkis.

"BERHENTI! INI TIDAK LUCU!" teriakku menggelegar.

Untunglah Kai mau mendengar. Pesawat berhenti berjatuhan. Jadi kami bisa kembali fokus pada PR persamaan variabel.

"Berapa jawaban untuk nomor 10 dan 12?" tanyaku melongok sedikit untuk melihat pekerjaan Chen.

Chen menggaruk kepalanya pakai pulpen. "Aku juga belum, ini sulit sekali." keluhnya dengan kening terlipat.

Ketika aku mendongak, aku melihat ada bohlam lampu melayang diatas kepala Chen. Beneran lho. Itu bohlam lampu. Warnanya kuning dan bulat. Aku bisa melihatnya sangat jelas. Dan itu melayang tepat diatas kepala Chen. Lalu bermunculan susunan kata berwarna merah disekeliling bohlam lampu: _Aku tahu jawabannya_

"Lihat apa?" tanya Chen menatapku bingung.

Aku menunjuk diatas kepalanya.

Chen melirik keatas dan mangap kagum seketika. "Wuaah. Sejak kapan? Aku tidak sadar lho kalau ini ada diatas kepalaku."

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Mungkin kita harus bertanya padanya."

Kata-kata dalam bohlam lampu berubah menjadi: _Ide bagus._

Aku melempari bohlam itu dengan salah satu pesawat origami. Bohlam itu pecah dan berhamburan ke lantai seperti gelembung balon saat ditusuk jarum.

"Bukan ide bagus. Terutama jika dia masih menjadi penguasa kerajaan api di akhirat sana."

Aku tahu Chen masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang ayahku, tapi dia langsung menutup mulut dan kembali terpaku pada buku-buku di meja. Chen biasanya tahu kapan disaat aku sedang ingin bercerita banyak atau disaat aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali.

Keheningan yang sangat panjang dan membosankan berhasil mengambil alih keadaan. Kami mati-matian menahan diri untuk melawan rasa kantuk yang sudah menumpuk di ujung mata. Jika sedang belajar kelompok bareng, kami punya prinsip tidak akan tidur atau keluyuran kemanapun sebelum apa yang kami kerjakan beres dan selesai tepat waktu. Makanya aku lebih senang mengerjakan tugas-tugas berdua dengan Chen ketimbang sendirian. Aku biasanya akan malas dan cepat kehilangan mood bila sudah berhadapan dengan soal yang tingkat kesulitannya cukup tinggi. Setidaknya jika bersama, kami bisa saling berusaha dan menyemangati satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menghabiskn lima lembar kertas HVS sebagai cakaran, aku berhasil mendapatkan jawaban untuk soal nomor 10.

"Yes! Aku dapat!" seruku bahagia.

Chen beringsut mendekat dan mulai mencatat sambil sesekali memperhatikan penjelasanku. Fix. Nomor 10 aman! Next is nomor 12.

Sambil mencari jawaban soal nomor 12, Chen mulai bersiul dan bersenandung pelan.

"Apa yang kau nyanyikan?" tanyaku mau tidak mau jadi penasaran. Iramanya terdengar pas di telingaku. Entahlah itu efek lagunya yang memang enak atau suara merdunya Chen yang berhasil menarik minatku.

"Itu cuma salah satu soundtrack dari pentas drama Sir Lancelot dan Queen Guenevera."

Aku cengar-cengir. "Soundtrack? Kayak film korea aja. Tapi memang iramanya enak dan ceria sih. Seperti lagu-lagu dalam film petualangan macam Lord of The Rings yang dimainkan menggunakan flute. Atau memang flute?"

Chen mengangguk. "Rencananya nanti menggunakan flute dan piano. Aku dan Mrs. Yeonhee sepakat pada saat pentas nanti feel kolosal sekaligus romancenya harus benar-benar dapat. Dan jenis musik seperti itulah yang populer di Eropa sana pada abad ke 16 – 18."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Iya, kau benar. Musik-musik dalam film kerajaan dimana sang tokoh utama berjalan-jalan di pasar bersama kuda peliharaannya."

Chen tertawa. "Kenapa harus berjalan-jalan di pasar, coba? Dan kenapa harus sama kuda?"

"Hei!" protesku melotot tidak terima. "Lihat deh adegan di film-film itu, pasti kalau musiknya jenis begitu, tokoh utamanya lagi berjalan-jalan di tempat keramaian, entah itu di pasar atau di alun-alun. Berani bertaruh." tukasku ngotot.

Chen manggut-manggut. "Ohhh… begitu? Iya deh. Mau berjalan-jalan kemanapun boleh. Asal jangan ke neraka aja."

Mataku menyipit. "Nyindir nih?"

Chen menjulurkan lidah meledekku lalu kembali mencoret-coret angka di kertasnya.

"Terus… bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyaku agak berhati-hati. Sejak aku berteman dengan Jinyoung, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan latihan pentas menjadi topik yang canggung buat kami.

Namun sebelum dia sempat menjawab, ponselku bergetar. Aku ingin sekali memeriksa SMS, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan menyuruh Chen untuk melanjutkan.

"Hmm..lumayan, kurasa." Dia mulai memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya. "Rasanya menyenangkan bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam hal pengaturan setting, dialog, lagu pengiring dan sebagainya. Bekerja di belakang panggung tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Aku bahkan hafal semua lagu dan koreografinya."

Chen memang terlihat riang saat menceritakannya. Tapi sepintas aku bisa melihat masih ada rasa kecewa dari di wajahnya. Dia pasti masih merasa down karena tidak bisa ikut tampil.

"Hanya saja…" Chen menggantung penjelasannya.

Aku beringsut mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhku. Menatapnya dalam. "Apa? Cerita saja. Aku janji tidak akan bilang pada Jinyoung maupun yang lain." Ponselku kembali berbunyi. Kali ini aku cepat-cepat melirik ke layar, kemudian meraihnya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Isinya kurang lebih memberitahu bahwa dia punya bocoran besar soal Kris hyung. Mataku membulat antusias. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Kris hyung selalu membuat dadaku berguncang hebat dan aliran dalam darahku bergejolak dramatis. Aku ingin sekali membalasnya, tapi kulihat Chen mulai bergerak tidak nyaman sambil berdehem dan menggaruk pipinya. Tanda-tanda dia gelisah dan frustasi melihatku.

"Maaf." tukasku lemah sambil meletakkan ponsel kembali. "Teruskan."

"Hanya saja, Jinyoung ya Jinyoung. Dia sangat menjengkelkan." Chen mulai curhat lagi. "Saat kami sedang latihan dengan kostum, dia mulai bertingkah…"

Lagi-lagi ponselku bergetar tidak pada sikon yang tepat. Pasti sangat penting sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa harus menelponku setelah mengirimi dua sms dan tidak kubalas-balas juga. Aku buru-buru mengambil ponselku. "Sebentar ya." tukasku pada Chen. Lalu aku mulai menjawab panggilan dari Baekhyun.

Ternyata Baekhyun menelpon untuk menceritakan hasil wawancara singkat via telponnya dengan Luhan hyung soal sepupu pirang pujaan hatiku, tentu saja. Bagaimana Kris hyung terus menerus menyinggung namaku di depannya dan di depan orangtua Luhan hyung, serta ekspresi juteknya saat Luhan hyung berusaha membuatnya cemburu dengan berkata akan merekrutku sebagai selingkuhan ke dua puluh satu.

Aku ingin sekali mendengar ceritanya sampai selesai, tapi kulihat dari sudut mataku Chen mulai berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya dalam tas, hendak melangkah pergi seperti biasa. Gawat. Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini.

"Sudah ya, Baekki. Nanti lagi ngobrolnya. Ibuku sedang membereskan kamar dan dia menyuruhku membantunya. Iya, pasti kutelpon balik. Tenang saja. Oke? Bye bye." tukasku berbicara dengan nada serendah dan sepelan mungkin.

Dan disaat aku berbalik, aku mendapati wajah Chen berada tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahku. Aku spontan memekik kaget dan tersentak kebelakang melihat penampakannya yang terlihat begitu marah dan menakutkan.

"Ibumu? Ibumu? IBUMU?!" pekiknya dengan intonasi meninggi.

"Ada yang memanggil?" sahut Mama dari lantai bawah.

"Tidak ada!" aku balas berteriak ke Mama, lalu kembali menatap Chen. "Bukan begitu. Tolong jangan salah paham."

Chen menggeleng sambil tersenyum sinis. "Ohh, ayolah, kau pasti malu bergaul denganku makanya membuat alasan seperti tadi. Karena kau _takut_ akan pendapat mereka."

"Itu tidak benar!" bantahku. "Aku beralasan begitu agar bisa mengakhiri percakapan dengan mudah. Jika kukatakan aku sedang bersama teman, dia tidak akan berhenti menyerocos." Sumpah! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan Chen. Serius. Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mengijinkanku menutup telpon jika Chen adalah alasannya.

Chen buru-buru beranjak ke pintu. Dengan sigap aku berdiri menghadang langkahnya.

"Minggir."

"Chen, tolong… aku besungguh-sungguh. Percayalah. Asal kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak malu menjadi temanmu. Kau tetap sahabat terbaikku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan itu." Ujarku dari lubuk hati paling dalam dan dengan pandangan mengiba.

Chen hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Senin malam kita akan nonton, ke mall, ke taman di depan sekolah atau kemanapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?" tawarku mencoba meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

"Oke." ujarnya singkat lalu menyingkirkanku dari pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Monday, 07/09/2015_

"Sepatu barumu bagus." pujiku melihat kebawah meja Chen.

"Trims."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu malam ini. Ibuku mau belanja makanan hari ini dan dia mau bikin pie halzelnut mini untuk kita setelah kita pulang dari nonton bareng. Kita akan makan sepuasnya, dan…oh! Bahkan Mamaku akan mengajak kita berkeliling di COEX mall keesokan harinya." aku berkoar heboh disertai cengiran super lebar, sementara Chen hanya tenang-tenang saja membaca buku. Hmm… baiklah. Dia memang terkadang seperti itu.

"Chen?" aku menyikutnya karena dia tidak bereaksi juga.

"Ya, ya, aku dengar."

Kurang bersemangat, tapi itu cukup. Artinya kami masih baik-baik saja.

"Well, sebenarnya kau tidak bisa malam ini." timpal Jinyoung seenaknya. "Kau harus datang ke rumahku, setelah itu kita akan hang out bareng seperti perjanjian kita waktu itu." tambahnya memberti penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

Perjanjian? Yang mana?! Aku tidak ingat Jinyoung pernah berjanji padaku soal acara jalan-jalan atau apapun.

Aku menatap clueless namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Namun alih-alih bertanya atau menolak, aku malah menyahut, "Maaf. Aku lupa." What?! Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di kepalaku!

Jinyoung tersenyum. "Nah, karena kau sudah ingat, sebaiknya kau datang." Ujarnya sambil menyampirkan tas di pundak.

Aku menggigit bibir merasa bersalah lalu menatap Chen. Aku bingung, aku ingin sekali ikut. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Chen sendiri. "Bisakah kita melakukannya Selasa malam?" tanyaku sambil meringis tidak enak.

Chen menggelengkan kepala. "Lupakan saja. Berbuatlah sesukamu." Dia tetap acuh menatap deretan kalimat dalam bukunya, tidak menatapku sama sekali.

Aku belum mau menyerah. "Eh, gimana kalau kita ketemuan dulu baru setelah itu aku pergi ke rumahnya Jinyoung?"

Baik Chen maupun Jinyoung terlihat tidak senang dengan ideku.

"Kau tidak boleh terlambat, aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran mewah, bahkan namamu ada dalam list teratas tamu undanganku." Dia berkacak pinggang, matanya menyipit sinis dan angkuh sekali. "Tidak ada yang boleh terlambat ke acaraku." tuntutnya tanpa ampun.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji ke Chen kami akan nonton bareng malam ini di Multiplex." aku memandang Jinyoung dan memohon dengan tatapan mataku. Aku tahu dia benci Chen, tapi kurasa dia cukup menyukaiku untuk mengabulkan hal yang satu ini.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama saat aku menatap melalui mata Jinyoung. Lalu sebuah keajaiban terjadi, Jinyoung tersenyum dan berkata, "Okelah, aku berubah pikiran. Kita semua akan nonton di Multiplex malam ini. Tunggu saja di rumahmu jam tujuh, nanti kami jemput."

Bagus! Sepertinya usahaku yang kali ini membuahkan hasil. Kami semua—termasuk Chen—untuk pertama kalinya akan jalan dan nonton bersama. Sungguh awalan yang sangat bagus. Meski sedikit terlambat. "Waah, terima kasih Jinyoung."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan terima kasihku, Jinyoung langsung balik badan dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Chen, ayolaah…" aku kembali memohon pada Chen. "Kita ke Multiplex bersama. Nanti mereka akan mengenalmu dan mengetahui betapa asiknya kamu."

Chen menatapku sangsi. "Kapan kau sadarnya sih? Jinyoung dan teman-temannya tidak mau melihatku. Berani bertaruh mereka bahkan tidak sudi pergi denganku."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau tidak lihat tadi Jinyoung sudah menyetujuinya? Aku ingin kau datang, mereka juga begitu. Lagipula dulu kau pernah berjanji akan memberi mereka kesempatan, kan? Waktu aku bilang kalau mereka mengundangmu bergabung kau sudah bilang akan bersedia. Ingat? Ayolaah. Mau ya? Mau ya? Demi aku."

"Baiklah." kata Chen. Dia kelihatan sebal, tapi aku lega dia setuju.

"Oh! Atau kau datang saja ke rumahku, kita bisa menunggu bersama sampai jam tujuh lalu…"

"Tolong jangan paksa aku lebih dari ini." tandas Chen tajam dan sengit. Aku sampai merinding melihatnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Chen begitu. Ekspresi wajahnya waktu di rumahku memang menakutkan, tapi yang ini jauh lebih kaku dan menakutkan lagi. Sampai rasanya aku seperti kehilangan ribuan kosakata dalam otakku.

Aku menelan ludah. "Hmm…oke. Sampai ketemu nanti...malam." aku berjalan takut-takut kembali ke mejaku.

Sumpah. Tatapan mata Chen membuatku gemetar dan sulit bernapas tadi. Ya sudahlah. Asal Chen mau saja aku sudah senang. Aku yakin begitu Jinyoung dan teman-temannya mengenal Chen di luar sekolah, mereka akan menyukainya juga. Dan berita baiknya, sebentar lagi semua temanku akan berkumpul bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Jinyoung dan yang lain benar-benar datang menjemputku pakai mobilnya Baro. Yang jadi supir? Baro tentu saja. Sedangkan Sandeul duduk di jok depan mendampinginya, aku berada di jok tengah bersama Jinyoung. Sementara Baekhyun dan Tao berada di jok belakang. Disaat kami sedang asik-asiknya konser dadakan mengikuti lagu-lagu yang diputar di radio, tau-tau Jinyoung berdehem keras sekali sambil menyuruh kami semua diam dan mendengarkan.

"Semuanyaa, coba tebak siapa aku." seru Jinyoung sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu dia mulai berdehem lagi, "Kau, Minho, berdiri disana dan pastikan suaramu keras. Pokoknya sekeras mungkin sampai para penonton bisa mendengarmu dari belakang auditorium. Pernah nonton Tarzan dan monyetnya? Nah, begitulah suaramu nanti. Bukan. Bukan tarzannya. Kau harus berteriak seperti monyetnya."

Semua orang di dalam mobil tertawa keras kecuali aku.

"Dan Taemin, karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, jadi duduk saja disana sambil tetap terlihat cantik seperti Ratu teletabis. Suzy, kau juga sama. Kerjanya dandan terus tapi goyanganmu seperti tapir obesitas."

Lagi-lagi satu mobil tertawa hina, kecuali aku tentu saja.

Jinyoung menirukan seseorang yang tidak asing. Jangan bilang itu Chen?! Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku tidak percaya! Mana mungkin Chen berkata sengak begitu pada Minho dan yang lain? Mereka itu biar bagaimanapun sudah lebih professional di dunia akting dan seni teater. Masuk akal jika Chen menganiaya Jinyoung selama latihan, karena mereka berdua memang punya dendam pribadi. Nah, kalau pemeran lainnya…?

Pasti Jinyoung sengaja mendramatisir dan menambah-nambahi kata-katanya untuk menjelek-jelekkan Chen di depan kami semua, khususnya, di depanku.

"Syukurlah Mrs. Yeonhee kasihan padaku dan menunjukku jadi asisten sutradara. Aku mencoba terlihat sempurna setiap harinya agar Superman dan kawan-kawan tampak cupu bila dibandingkan denganku. Lucunya, setelah semua itu aku masih tidak punya teman." kemudian namja itu menoleh dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Nah, Chanyeol, coba tebak siapa aku?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam permainan Jinyoung, terlebih dia menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mulutku seperti tidak mau patuh. "Chen?"

Senyum Jinyoung melebar. "Bagus sekali. Bahkan kau sendiri, yang notabene orang dekatnya, menganggap dia tidak punya teman."

Aku gelagapan. Sialan, dia menjebakku. "Hei! A-aku tidak bilang begitu! Lagipula…kupikir…katamu tadi dia bisa…"

Jinyoung berdecak keras sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku. "Santai saja, oke? Aku kan cuma bercanda. Dasar tidak punya selera humor. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan atau berlaku kasar pada Chen malam ini. Benar kan, guys?"

Semuanya kompak menyahut dan mengangguk setuju.

Respon mereka membuatku merasa agak mendingan malam itu. Tau-tau saja aku kembali terhanyut mengikuti Baekhyun mencover lagu-lagu girlband dari koleksi lagu milik Sandeul. Namun saat mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, aku baru sadar mobil yang kami tumpangi tidak melewati rute yang seharusnya. Kukira Baro sekedar melewati rute yang berbeda karena ada kemacetan atau semacamnya. Ternyata aku salah.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah mall. Sudah jelas 'kan apa tujuan mereka?

Bioskop.

Di mall. Dan bukan di Multiplex seperti seharusnya. Sedangkan Chen baru saja mengirimiku sms kalau dia sudah tiba di Multiplex. Menungguku… di sisi lain kota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita seharusnya ke Multiplex!" pekikku.

Jinyoung menatapku tanpa beban. "Rencana berubah." Namja itu kemudian melenggang santai meninggalkan area parkiran diikuti kacung-kacung setianya.

Aku mengejarnya. "Tapi Chen menunggu kita disana!"

Jinyoung hanya angkat bahu cuek. Mengabaikanku. Seolah-olah aku makhluk gaib numpang lewat yang kebetulan mengikutinya.

Ini gila! Mereka sakit! Tega-teganya mereka membawaku kemari sementara Chen menunggu di depan Multiplex sendirian. Aku harus menghubungi Chen sekarang. Harus!

Dahiku berkerut bingung saat aku merogoh tas dan tidak menemukan ponselku disana.

Lalu kudengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakang. Rupanya itu Baekhyun dan PONSELKU?!

"Mencari ini?" dia menggoyang-goyangkan ponselku dengan dua jari.

Kapan dia mengambilnya?! Tunggu… kalau tidak salah tadi kuotanya habis dan dia ingin buka instagram, terus aku meminjami ponselku dan… Plakk! Aku menepuk jidatku keras sekali. Bagus. Dengan bodohnya aku telah mengorbankan diriku ke para kanibal. Selamat datang di malam penyiksaan, Chanyeol!

Aku mendekat hendak merampasnya. Baekhyun lebih sigap mengopernya ke Sandeul. Begitu aku berpindah ke Sandeul, namja itu melemparkannya ke Baro. Aku berteriak meminta agar mereka berhenti, namun Baro malah mengoper ponselku ke Tao. Saat aku ambil ancang-ancang mengejar Tao, tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung sesuatu dan mendarat secara tidak elit dengan posisi muka yang sampai duluan di tanah.

Setelah mendongak, aku baru menyadari ternyata oknum yang barusan menjegal kakiku dan sukses membuatku terkapar adalah Jinyoung.

"Berikan padaku!" tuntutku sambil bangkit berdiri.

Tentu saja mereka menolak.

Ponsel dalam genggaman tangan Tao bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring. Tao melihat identitas si penelpon kemudian menjawabnya. "Halo, pecundang. Chanyeol sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Dia lebih senang bersama kami. Jadi malam ini kami akan berfoya-foya tanpamu. Sudah yaa!" Tao menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu melambaikan tangan ke layar ponselku dengan gaya menyebalkan. "Byeee!"

Aku mencoba berteriak agar Chen bisa mendengarku dari seberang sana. Percuma saja. Tao sudah keburu menonaktifkannya.

Aku panik sekali. Aku mencoba menghampiri pasangan muda dengan dua anak, bertanya apa mereka bisa meminjamiku ponsel. Namun Jinyoung berhasil membuat mereka pasang wajah jijik sambil berjalan menjauhiku setelah dia berakting bahwa aku sepupunya yang pedofil dan baru terbebas dari penjara atas kasus pencurian celana dalam anak-anak. Dikesempatan lain, aku mendekati seorang wanita tua yang sedang asik telponan dengan suaminya. Lalu tiba-tiba Tao datang dan berteriak "Awas bu, dia ini maling!" sambil menunjukku. Gagal. Nenek itu juga buru-buru kabur secepat kilat. Aku masih belum menyerah dan kembali curi-curi kesempatan mendekati seorang gadis belia di depan toko buku. Sialnya Baekhyun datang sambil mengaku dirinya adalah tunanganku, dia bercerita bahawa aku ini mata keranjang dan hobi mendekati cewek-cewek dengan berbagai macam modus. Cewek itu akhirnya pergi dengan tampang ilfill. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, aku dapat bonus gamparan pula.

Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya melawan mereka. Aku juga tidak ingin menyalahgunakan kekuatanku. Jangan sampai aku dan kecerobohanku malah menyihir seluruh pengunjung mall menjadi zombie pemakan daging. Kan tidak lucu. Lagipula Kai juga melarang aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk tahap yang lebih tinggi. Karena berhubung aku belum latihan sama sekali jadi… shit. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin latihan ya?

Akhirnya aku melangkah pasrah saat diseret menuju ke dalam bioskop. Mereka mendudukkanku di kursi tunggu disertai pengawalan ketat dari Tao, Baro dan Sandeul. Jinyoung memesan tiket, sementara Baekhyun membeli popcorn dan minuman. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Mereka membuatku muak setengah mati. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Chen keesokan harinya.

Tepat sebelum film dimulai, Jinyoung menghampiriku dengan tiket di tangan kanan dan ponselku di tangan kirinya.

"Aku memberimu pilihan." Dia menampakkan senyum culas legendarisnya. "Ini." Jinyoung mengacungkan tiket, "Artinya kau benar-benar salah seorang dari kami. Ini…" sekarang dia mengacungkan ponsel kearahku. "Tanggung sendiri resikonya."

"Sekali kau membuat keputusan. Ingat saja, there's no turning back, _my friend_." tukasnya penuh peringatan dan dengan senyum berbisa.

Aku menatap dua benda dihadapanku bergantian. Jika aku mengambil ponsel, kehidupanku yang tenang dan damai sebagai kaum atas akan berakhir. Jinyoung akan membuatku merana tanpa akhir. Lalu aku akan kembali menjadi anak aneh penghuni meja paling pojok. Bukan hanya kehilangan popularitas dan akses untuk berteman dengan anak-anak populer lainnya, mereka juga akan membuatku menjadi bahan gunjingan dan lelucon satu sekolah. Terus… oh iya, jangan lupa kalau mereka bisa kembali menjadi duri dalam daging bagi hubunganku dengan Kris hyung.

Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengambil tiket maka semua orang akan menyukaiku.

Semua orang.

Kecuali Chen.

Dan mungkin Kris.

Karena di matanya aku adalah orang tegaan yang rela meninggalkan sahabatku sendiri demi menjadi salah satu bagian dari Jinyoung dan komplotannya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Benar-benar tidak perlu ragu lagi. Aku sudah mantab menjatuhkan pilihanku pada…

Ponsel.

"Pilihan yang salah." Jinyoung menarik tangannya sebelum aku sempat mengambil ponselku. Dia melemparkan tiket dan ponselku ke tong sampah. Lalu dia menyambar soda di tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menuangkannya diatas tiket dan ponselku.

Seharusnya aku menghajarnya. Seharusnya aku mencekiknya dan membuatnya berakhir di mobil jenazah. Seharusnya aku bergerak atau minimal mendampratnya dengan kata-kata kasar dan ribuan sumpah serapah. Tapi aku malah membeku shock dan tidak bergerak seincipun. Bahkan saat mereka pergi meninggalkanku, aku masih mematung sambil menatap nanar tong sampah dimana ponselku berada.

Sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis histeris, aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam tong sampah dan mengambil ponselku yang kotor, bau, lengket dan basah.

Sudah cukup.

Jung _Asshole_ Jinyoung akan menerima pembalasan _ku_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencoba menyalakan ponselku berkali-kali. Tidak bisa. Layarnya tetap gelap dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyala.

Keringat dingin bercucuran deras di tubuhku. Bukan karena aku takut ponselku rusak, melainkan aku memikirkan nasib Chen serta bagaimana sikapnya padaku setelah ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang, lagipula aku tahu jalan pintas untuk sampai lebih cepat di komplek perumahanku. Selain itu, aku memang tidak punya cukup uang sih untuk naik taksi. Mau naik bis terlalu malas. Aku sedang malas cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat lampu-lampu kota serta mobil yang lalu lalang akan membuat moodku sedikit membaik.

Ternyata dugaanku salah.

Bukannya membaik, kakiku malah pegal-pegal. Belum lagi rasanya masih agak sakit efek jatuh tadi.

Aku baru akan melewati beberapa blok deretan gedung-gedung pencakar langit ketika mendengar bunyi klakson mobil meraung keras dibelakangku. Aku berbalik sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di depan mataku karena cahaya di depan sana silau sekali. Tadinya kupikir itu salah satu mobil truk pengangkut sampah, ternyata itu Kai. Dengan mobil sport keren warna merah beratap terbuka. Apa itu Ferarri?!

Kai masuk kedalam mobil kerennya lagi kemudian memajukannya hingga berhenti tepat disampingku.

"Mau kuantar?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Aku menghela napas lalu balik badan dan melangkah pelan menjauhinya. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Kai terus menyetir pelan-pelan disampingku. "Ibumu tidak akan senang melihatmu pulang jalan kaki sendirian malam-malam begini.

Dia benar. Mama pasti akan marah besar jika melihatku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Toh aku juga sudah tidak punya teman lagi. Aku mengacuhkan Kai dan terus berjalan.

"Chanyeol. Dengarkan aku, aku tahu kau akan terus membatasi diri selama aku menjadi iblis, makanya sekarang aku berhenti."

Aku mengerem langkahku di trotoar. Terkejut mendengar pengakuannya yang mendadak. Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh? Atau ini hanya salah satu triknya lagi untuk mendapatkan simpatiku?

"Benarkah?" tanyaku menatapnya meminta kepastian.

Kai mengangguk. "Benar. Kau dan Sehun jauh lebih penting bagiku daripada pekerjaan."

Aku membeku. Kehilangan kata-kata. Dia akan berhenti? Demi aku dan Mama? Dia ingin menjadi ayahku seutuhnya? Mendadak aku merasa panas dingin. Membayangkan sebentar lagi keluargaku akan utuh. Diluar perasaan senang sekaligus haru yang menerpaku, tentu saja aku masih meragukan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan menggoda manusia dan urusan mengambil jiwa orang-orang? Apa kau akan berhenti juga melakukannya?"

Kai menatapku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan lembut dan sendunya. "Kau anakku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi keluargaku."

Ini terlalu berlebihan, dalam arti yang baik. Aku akan punya ayah. Oke. Aku memang sudah punya. Tapi yang ini jelas-jelas beda kasus.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau memberiku kesempatan sebagai ayah? Bukan cuma sekedar tutor?"

Bagaimana aku bisa bilang tidak? Dia baru saja melepaskan profesinya demi kami. "Ya." kataku mencoba bersikap tenang dan santai.

Wajah Kai cerah sumringah. Kemudian dia menyuruhku mendekat. "Kemarilah." Aku menurut saja dan kami pun berpelukan dengan dia yang masih duduk di jok kemudi dan aku yang setengah membungkuk di sisi mobil.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan sebagai pekerjaan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Senyum Kai melebar. "Kebohonganmu memberiku inspirasi."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata-kata puitis Kai. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ingin ayah seorang promotor konser, kan? Maka sekarang aku adalah promotor konser." tukasnya dengan senyum bangga.

SE-RI-US?!

"Omo! Kau…benar-benar jadi promotor konser?" mataku membulat takjub dan tidak percaya. Antara ingin meloncat dan berteriak girang atau memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

"Sebenarnya, mereka menelponku. Namaku berada dalam daftar urutan paling atas dalam list promotor pengganti. Benar-benar beruntung kan?"

Aku sangat yakin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberuntungan.

"Tapi…" raut wajah Kai berubah ragu.

"Apa?"

"Aku masih harus membereskan beberapa hal disana."

Ekspresiku berubah murung. "Beberapa hal?"

"Tenanglah." katanya sambil menyeringai lebar. "Itu cuma urusan pengganti. Aku harus menemukannya sebelum melepaskan tanggung jawab."

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. "Berarti kamu masih iblis?"

Kai mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengambil alih."

Aku lanjut berjalan lagi.

"Chanyeol, tungggu." Kai mulai menyetir pelan-pelan lagi mengikuti langkahku yang panjang dan cepat.

Aku tetap acuh berjalan dan tidak berniat berhenti sama sekali, meski sebenarnya kakiku sakit dan nyeri. "Pembohong. Katanya sudah berhenti."

"Memang, tapi ini tidak mudah. Pekerjaanku penting. Aku harus mengendalikan kejahatan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan alam baka begitu saja tanpa penjagaan. Mengertilah, Chan. Kau harus memberiku waktu, banyak sekali prosedurnya disana. Kumohon, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke mobil biar kuantar pulang. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Aku berhenti melangkah. Lama-lama kasihan juga dengar Kai memohon-mohon begitu. Aku mengalah dan membuka pintu mobil disamping kemudi. Mendudukkan diri lalu memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Aku akan berhenti secepat mungkin. Aku janji, kau harus percaya padaku."

Aku ingin mempercayainya, tapi rasanya berat sekali. "Keputusanku tidak berubah sampai kau benar-benar berhenti."

"Chan…"

"Aku serius." Aku masih ingat apa yang Mama ceritakan kemarin-kemarin, bahwa Kai pernah berjanji akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi dia bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi ternyata dia bohong dan sampai menipu Mama lebih dari dua kali. Kali ini aku akan memastikan Kai tidak cuma asal bicara untuk membuat kami senang. Dia harus benar-benar berhenti.

Setelah itu kami berdua terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Terlena dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mama sedang membaca majalah Mystique monthly di depan Tv waktu aku sampai di rumah. Dia melemparkan majalah ke sofa dan bergegas menghampiriku saat aku masuk. "Kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa gara-gara ayahmu lagi? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Mama menyerangku dengan pertanyaan berantai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." jawabku berbohong, memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan intens Mama.

"Kalau begitu," Mama mengulurkan kedua tangannya hingga berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari tubuhku dan membuat gerakan seperti mengusir nyamuk di udara. "Biar kubuka cakramu." Dia selalu saja berbicara tentang cakra inilah, cakra itulah, cakra mata ketiga, cakra jantung, cakra kha… aku lelah dan tidak mood meladeni urusan cakra-cakraan ini!

"Kau akan membaik dalam sekejap." tambahnya tampak serius menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat." sahutku sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Malamku sudah cukup buruk. Aku tidak butuh omong kosong lagi.

"Chan, aku belum selesai. Ada energi buruk yang melayang disekitarmu." panggil Mama.

Aku yang sudah seperempat jalan menuju tangga, kontan berhenti dan menoleh. "Wajar kan untuk anak iblis?" Lalu aku berlari ke lantai atas dan membanting pintu kamarku keras-keras.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuesday, 08/09/2015_

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Chen seharian melalui telpon rumah tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Saat dia mencoba mendatangi rumah Chen, rumahnya tampak kosong dan tidak berpenghuni. Usaha yang bagus. Wisata keluarga dadakan karena ingin menghindari Chanyeol, ya?

Chen benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol menggila. Dia juga sukses menggeser posisi Kris dalam sekejap dari otak Chanyeol. Bukan berarti dia tidak mengkhawatirkan Kris sih. Hanya saja… dia merasa dosa-dosnaya kepada Chen lebih banyak dan lebih berat. Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Bahkan saat Senin pagi Chanyeol menunggunya di tempat biasa, Chen tidak muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya dia terpaksa berangkat sekolah sendirian. Firasat buruk Chanyeol berkata, dia akan terus sendirian sepanjang hari ini.

Begitu tiba di kelas, Chanyeol juga tidak menemukan sosok Chen dimanapun. Ternyata Chen tidak masuk. Dia pasti sangat marah dan kecewa berat.

Chanyeol berhasil melewati jam-jam pertama dengan tenang dan tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Jinyoung mungkin belum sempat menebarkan virus-virus kebenciannya ke orang-orang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menghubungi Kris untuk bercerita dan mencurahkan semuanya, sayang sekali dia sudah tidak punya hape dan Sehun juga belum ada tanda-tanda akan membelikan yang baru dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia bisa saja minta sama Kai, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau. Tolong jangan tanya alasannya kenapa.

Ketika bel berbunyi, Chanyeol bergegas ke ruang olahraga untuk pergantian jam pelajaran sekaligus mengikuti kelas pendidikan jasmani. Lalu di situlah segala babak penyiksaan bermula. Tao bolak-balik 'tidak sengaja' melempar bola voli ke perut Chanyeol, Sandeul merebut handuk terakhir yang tersisa tepat di depan mata Chanyeol, sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya pakai baju olahraganya sendiri, dan Baekhyun menjegal Chanyeol tepat di depan pintu ruang ganti. Mengundang tawa sekaligus malu dari banyak orang. Seolah semua itu masih belum cukup menyakitkan, Chanyeol masih harus mengalami penghinaan massal saat jam istirahat pertama di kantin.

Tadinya Chanyeol mempertimbangkan untuk tidak makan di kantin, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Jinyoung mengira bahwa dirinya telah menang dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol ketakutan. Maka dengan segala tekad dan keberanian, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya memasuki arena penyiksaan yang lebih tinggi.

Dia bisa merasakan bunyi genderang perang telah dimulai saat seluruh tatapan orang-orang tertuju padanya. Ini bukan lagi mimpi buruk. Ini brutal! Mereka pasti telah menyebarkan yang tidak-tidak. Mengarang kebohongan yang mengerikan untuk menyudutkan Chanyeol dan membuatnya tampak lebih rendah dari pecundang dan anak aneh.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terintimidasi dan kesepian. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Chen. Tidak ada Kris. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaan Chen saat dia mengira Chanyeol meninggalkannya demi Jinyoung cs. Dia berharap waktu bisa diputar mundur dan dia kembali menjadi anak 'tak terlihat'. Setidaknya saat itu dia masih punya Chen di sisinya.

Saat Chanyeol sedang berkonsentrasi menahan air matanya yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Tiba-tiba Jinyoung berdiri dan melempari kepala Chanyeol pakai sosis panggang. Tindak-tanduknya itu mengundang gelak tawa dari hampir seluruh populasi anak di kantin. Namun ada juga beberapa yang menatap Chanyeol prihatin dan kasihan. Mau membantu apalah daya, mental tak sampai. Bisa-bisa malah ikut dinistakan dan berubah jadi objek penghinaan.

Jinyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir, menyuruh semua orang untuk diam.

"Oke semuanya, coba tebak siapa aku." seru Jinyoung memecah keheningan.

Seluruh mata menatapnya penasaran.

"Kupikir aku superkeren." Jinyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan suara berat yang terdengar familier. Chanyeol benci mengakui ini, tapi bedebah itu cukup sukses meniru suara om-omnya. "Maksudku, aku benar-benar sepanggung dengan Paramore. Tapi…psstt… jangan bilang-bilang ya? Sebenarnya ini rahasia diantara kita karena sekarang kita berteman, jujur saja mereka melakukan itu sebagai bagian dari program reality show 'A Day with My Bias'. Kalian tahu kan program itu? Yak! Tepat sekali." Ujarnya dengan suara ketawa yang dibuat-buat."Itu program yang mengabulkan keinginan setiap orang untuk bertemu artis idolanya, dan _aku_ …" Jinyoung kembali menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Adalah salah satu pecundang paling culun yang menulis surat kepada mereka."

Itu bohong! Aku tidak melakukan itu! Jangan percaya!

Alih-alih bantahan dan teriakan pembelaan diri yang keluar, Chanyeol malah menunduk semakin dalam untuk menyembunyikan mata basah kuyupnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja berdiri dan berteriak kalau dia benar-benar kenal Paramore dan ayahnya memang seorang promotor konser…eng… baru mau jadi promotor konser.

Kalau Chanyeol emosi, justru itulah yang diinginkan Jinyoung dan teman-temannya. Agar mereka bisa semakin menyudutkan dan menangkis balik bantahan Chanyeol. Yaa.. tahu sendirilah. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan celaan. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung adalah kebohongan besar, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan namja itu sepenuhnya. Toh dulu dia juga berbohong. Habis Chanyeol musti bilang apa? Ayahnya iblis dan dialah yang menyiapkan surprise itu?

"Saking kerennya aku," ternyata Jinyoung masih melanjutkan aktingnya. "Aku sampai tidak sudi berteman dengan seorang asisten sutradara payah yang kerjanya hanya membacot tapi tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Bahkan kalian pun sebenarnya tidak pantas berteman dengan orang sekeren aku." Jinyoung menunjuk wajah teman-temannya demi melengkapi drama 'Akulah Chanyeol si pengkhianat, pendusta dan anak aneh'.

Baekhyun, Sandeul, Tao dan Baro sok pasang muka kaget minta digampar. Lalu kompak menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Nyesek ya." Baekhyun sok ngelus-ngelus dada.

"Benar-benar nggak nyangka." Sandeul sok geleng-geleng kepala

"Iya deh yang keren, kami tahu diri kok." Baro sok rendah hati.

"Padahal kupikir kita berteman." Tao sok pasang wajah malaikat.

Chanyeol hanya menunduk sambil mencuili roti isi salad kejunya. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah bunyi bel. Tapi beberapa detik terasa seperti bermilyar-milyar tahun lamanya. Chanyeol bisa saja berasumsi Kai sengaja merapalkan mantra memperlambat waktu untuk menghukumnya. Tapi seorang ayah tidak akan mungkin melakukan penyiksaan itu. Jinyoung lah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Chanyeol merasa tersiksa sekarang.

Tiga abad satu millennium kemudian, bel akhirnya berbunyi. Hanya saja bel itu tidak memberikan perasaan lega karena ini belum selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai yang lagi asik-asik berleha-leha sambil baca komik di kasur Chanyeol, langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar melihat anak semata wayangnya sudah pulang dari sekolah.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata." sambutnya.

Chanyeol membanting pintu hingga berdebum keras. "Ini tidak adil!" teriaknya.

"Hidup memang tidak adil, nak." jawab Kai. "Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membantumu dari kemarin, tapi kau selalu menolakku dan tidak pernah mengizinkanku dalam hal apapun. Jadi aku hanya mengawasimu saja."

"Trims infonya, sangat berguna sekali." dengus Chanyeol sambil melempar tasnya sembarangan dan mulai berganti baju.

Kai juga cuek aja bersiul-siul sambil baca komik, tidak menghiraukan sang anak yang half naked disampingnya. Ya iyalah, coba kalau Sehun, pasti sudah dia terkam daritadi.

"Atau… kalau kau mau…" Kai mulai berbicara saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap. "Izinkan aku membantumu, aku akan menebusnya kali ini."

Chanyeol melirik malas. "Apa?"

Kai menampilkan smirk miring. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari bocah itu? Jinyoung? Aku bisa membantumu membalasnya. Katakan saja. Jenis pembalasan apa yang kau inginkan, mau yang kejam? Atau yang luar biasa kejam?"

Kayaknya seru membayangkan Kai menyelinap malam-malam disaat Jinyoung sedang terlelap. Lalu saat terbangun keesokan harinya, namja itu tidak mendapati pemandangan kamarnya yang mewah dan nyaman, melainkan suasana horror di Neraka.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Dia memang berniat membalas Jinyoung dengan 'tangannya' sendiri.

Kai mencibir. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti menolak."

Kemudian Kai beringsut maju hingga kini dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, "Aku tahu kau sangat bad mood hari ini, dan aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menjentikkan jari dan sesuatu muncul di tangannya. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala menatap ponsel canggih layar datar di tangan Kai. "iPhone? Kau ingin memberikan itu untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik?"

Kai terkekeh. "Aku bisa memberikan apa saja untukmu, tapi yang ini jelas pengecualian. Oh ya satu lagi, ini hPhone, bukan iPhone. Jauuh, lebih canggih dari ponsel buatan manusia." Kai berpromosi.

"Ha?" Chanyeol melotot sejadi-jadinya. Sumpah. Seumur-umur dia baru tahu kalau di neraka sana juga ada hape. Dan namanya hPhone pula. Apa itu singkatan dari hell-Phone?

"Kenapa kau perlu benda seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Banyak sekali jiwa yang bisa kulacak melalui ini." Kai mulai menjelaskan kecanggihan ponsel nerakanya. "Aku juga bisa mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan ini. Sini lihat."

Chanyeol menurut dan beringsut mendekat.

Kai menekan tombol bergambar rumah dengan tulisan 'Home'. "Ini tombol khusus untukmu dan Sehun. Jadi semua data tentang kalian mulai dari yang lama sampai yang paling update bisa kulihat disini. Sama seperti menonton berita di Tv yang selalu update setiap harinya, aku bisa mengawasi kalian berdua dari sini."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut sambil ber-Ooo panjang.

Kemudian Kai mengucapkan "Kris Wu" di layar ponselnya. Tau-tau saja gambar dalam layar seperti bergerak secara otomatis dan berpindah benua. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas layar ponsel menampakkan view kota Shanghai dilihat dari atas, lalu dengan cepat berpindah ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan megah. Ternyata itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, sekarang Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat seluruh isi rumah sepupunya Kris yang begitu modern dan tertata rapi. Layar terus bergerak dari ruang tamu, menaiki tangga dua kali, hingga sampai di depan kamar berpintu warna coklat. Rasanya seru sekaligus mengasyikkan, seperti sedang main game 3D. Seperti seolah-olah kita lah yang berada disana dan sedang merekam semuanya lewat kamera.

Dia bisa menebak siapa yang ada dibalik pintu kamar itu. Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdebar tanpa permisi menebak-nebak sedang apakah sang empunya kamar kalau siang-siang bolong begini. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bergerak semakin merapat ke Kai agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Sekarang layar menampakkan seluruh isi kamar Kris dengan jelas. Kamar Kris didominasi warna putih dan biru laut. Atau mungkin ini kamar sepupunya dan mereka tidur berdua? Baru membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol jealous.

"Mau kuperbesar?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda terserah.

Kai menekan tombol zoom. Gambar pemandangan kamar Kris melayang menjadi seukuran aslinya di depan mata mereka. Seperti dipancarkan langsung ke layar proyektor. Hanya saja ini tanpa layar.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dengan mulut tercengang kagum. View kamar Kris berasa nyata di depan matanya. Rasanya seperti gerbang masuk menuju dunia lain. Dunia seorang Kris Wu. Chanyeol seperti bisa berjalan masuk kedalam sana dan…

"Nak, please. Duduk saja disini." tegur Kai mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk kembali. "Melangkah sedikit lagi, aku tidak yakin kau bisa mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk pacarmu."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan berbalik bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Nanti kau bisa terhisap masuk kedalam sana! Mana ada stalker ketahuan?"

Chanyeol nyengir sambil mengacungkan tanda Victory, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya kembali di ranjang.

Tapi Kris kemana ya? Kenapa rumahnya kosong melompong dan cuma ada anjingnya aja tadi tiduran depan perapian?

"Sepertinya ada yang datang. Apa kau dengar suara langkah kaki?" Ujar Kai yang langsung diangguki Chanyeol. Dia memang dengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah kamar disertai suara-suara percakapan dua orang yang sedang mengobrol. Salah satunya terdengar tidak asing di telinga Chanyeol. Apa itu Kris?

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, namja tinggi pirang itu datang sambil menyandang tas gitar di pundak, Luhan juga membawa benda yang sama. Pasti mereka habis nge-jam bareng.

Kris membaringkan diri di kasur, sementara Luhan tampak antusias bercerita tentang salah seorang temannya sambil menyalakan Tv flat screen di tembok.

Bukan ceritanya Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol terpana dan terharu, melainkan foto seseorang yang sedang dipandangi Kris di layar ponselnya.

Itu… foto Chanyeol. Sedang memegang gitar. Dengan senyum bodoh. Surprise… ternyata cowok itu masih menyimpannya.

Kai tersenyum jahil melihat pipi anaknya bersemu pink. "Kelihatannya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hentikan." Chanyeol sok cemberut sambil menyembunyikan muka meronanya dibalik bantal.

"Dia tampak sedih, apa kau belum menelponnya sama sekali?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan bibir mempout imut. "Gimana mau nelpon kalau hape saja tidak punya."

"Kalau begitu…" Kai meng-offkan view kamar Kris dan menyerahkan hPhonenya ke Chanyeol. "Pakai ini untuk hubungi dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris pusing berat. Pasalnya, Chanyeol sudah seharian ini tidak pernah membalas pesannya, terhitung sejak kemarin malam. Bahkan saat dia coba menghubungi nomor Chanyeol, selalu saja dijawab oleh operator telpon yang mengatakan kalau nomor yang dia tuju sedang tidak aktif dan blahblahblah. Kemana sih namja itu? Dan kenapa Kris jadi kepikiran terus begini? Dia bahkan sengaja bela-belain ke mall bersama para kutu busuk itu, untuk pertama kalinya, hanya karena ingin melihat Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya Kris selalu menolak kalau diajak jalan bareng mereka.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol…! Cuma itu isi kepala Kris sekarang.

Kris mengamati tampang nyengir Chanyeol yang terzoom out di layar ponselnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cowok ini. Fisik sudah pasti oke. Dia memang aneh dengan kepribadiannya yang 'antik', tapi itu semua tidak karena alasan yang sangat bisa Kris pahami. Jantungnya juga akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa diam tiap kali memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Beneran nih Jinyoung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kris yang kesepuluh ribu kalinya.

Kris berdecak jengah mendengar nama itu bolak-balik disebut-sebut. "Kenapa kau tidak lihat sendiri di akun fbnya? Kukira kau fans beratnya?"

"Aku tidak punya akun fb, sudah kututup dua bulan yang lalu, aku mulai beralih ke IG."

"Dasar narsis."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Eh, tapi kau serius kan Jinyoung sudah punya pacar?"

Kris menggeram sebal. "Kau tidak percaya? Dia bahkan sudah menyerahkan keperawanannya ke cowok bernama Gong Gong itu. Sudahlah, berhenti mengharapkan Jinyoung. Kayak cowok di bumi ini cuma dia saja. Lagipula aku tidak pernah suka kalau dia dekat-dekat denganmu. Bukan persoalan cemburu, kelakuannya itu yang tidak mirip manusia, kenapa kau tergila-gila sekali sih?" gerutu Kris menceramahi Luhan panjang lebar supaya dia sadar kalau telah mencintai nenek lampir yang salah.

Luhan angkat bahu sambil mencomot biskuit kering dari toples. "Entahlah, aku hanya suka melihat tampangnya. Itu saja." lalu dia kembali menoleh dari layar Tv dan menatap Kris ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Hei… kalau Baekhyun bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kris memutar bola mata muak. Muka aja yang alim-alim polos, seleranya _badass_ semua. Troublemaker kayak mereka kok ditaksir. "Terserah. Pokoknya keputusanku sudah bulat. Cari mata-mata lain sana!"

Luhan tertawa jahil lagi, "Aku kan cuma bertanya, tidak menyuruhmu jadi mata-matanya."

Drrttt… drrtttt…

Ponsel di genggaman tangan Kris bergetar. Private number terpampang jelas di layarnya. Private number? Siapa sih? Kris langsung mereject panggilan tanpa pikir panjang. Paling salah satu cewek yang pernah mengejar-mengejarnya. Atau paling banter salah satu dari para cacing sawah itu berniat mengerjainya lagi.

Drrttt… drrtt…

Ponsel Kris kembali bergetar, kali ini ada nomernya yang tertera. Kris antara ragu dan penasaran, mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya dan menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

"Hyungg… kenapa tadi telponku diabaikan?" sebuah suara berat yang terkesan manja terasa menggelitik di telinga Kris.

Chanyeol?!

Kris yang tadinya tidak punya semangat hidup, langsung terlonjak bangun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Chan? Yang tadi kau?"

"Iya, hyung. Kenapa malah dicuekin sih? Kau jahat sekali. Baru sehari tidak dibalas smsnya sudah ngambek begitu."

Kris senyam-senyum membayangkan muka imutnya Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang monyong-monyong saat cemberut, pasti menggemaskan sekali. Minta dilahap.

"Aku tidak ngambek, Chan. Takutnya tadi orang iseng, makanya kureject. Lagipula bukannya kau yang ngambek? Sampai hape seharian di nonaktifkan. Tidak ada kabar pula."

"Bukan kunonaktifkan, tapi rusak." sungut Chanyeol.

Alis Kris bertaut. "Rusak? Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisalah, hyung. Jatuh saat aku naik sepeda, makanya rusak." dusta Chanyeol, dia hanya tidak ingin disebut pengadu cengeng.

"Ohh.." _Dasar teledor!_

"Kenapa, hyung? Kangen padaku ya?"

Luhan cengar-cengir ngeledek lihat tampang salting dan meronanya Kris.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang kangen?" kilah Kris gelagapan. "Asal tahu saja, aku sebenarnya menelpon karena mau nagih hutang es krim."

Chanyeol malah ketawa-tawa. "Alasan, bilang kangen aja kenapa sih? Kelihatan kok dari sini. Hahahah."

Kris garuk-garuk hidung makin salah tingkah. Padahal Chanyeol tidak ada disini tapi dia grogi bukan main.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris basa-basi karena bingung mau ngobrolin apa lagi.

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab. "Iya, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dari nada suaranya yang agak lesu, feeling Kris berkesimpulan kalau namja bermata bakso rudal ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa kondisi ayahmu sudah baikan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan ya, beliau juga sudah baikan. Hanya perlu kontrol selama beberapa bulan sekali untuk cuci darah."

"Syukurlah, semoga semuanya lancar disana."

Kris tersenyum. "Amin."

"Eh, hyung kapan pulangnya sih?"

"Dua hari lagi, Chan. Itu tidak lama kok. Kau tidak perlu sekangen padaku itu." balas Kris ingin menyeimbangkan skornya.

Gantian Chanyeol yang gelagapan. "Sembarangan. Aku tidak kangen!"

"Ah masa? Kalau begitu aku pulangnya seminggu kemudian saja ya?" goda Kris jahil.

"Ya sudah! Tidak usah pulang sekalian juga tidak apa-apa."

"Beneran?"

"…"

"Nah, kan nggak bisa jawab. Itu artinya kau memang kangen padaku." Kris ngotot dan pede maksimal.

"I-iya deh.. aku…engg.. kangen, puas?"

Seringai Kris melebar membayangkan pipi gembilnya Chanyeol merona merah dibarengi dengan bibirnya yang mempout. Duuh… Kris jadi tidak sabar kepengen… emm… kepengen… mematenkan Chanyeol sebagai…

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar temanmu?" tanya Kris buru-buru mencari topik sebelum khayalannya melantur kesana-kemari.

"Chen?"

"Yaa, kecuali kau menganggap para orok belatung itu sebagai teman, tapi sayangnya aku tidak perduli dengan kabar mereka."

Chanyeol tertawa jengah. "Dia ada kok. Dan dia baik-baik saja."

Dugaan Kris menguat. Namja berpipi chubby ini tidak baik-baik saja. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Pasti masalahnya tidak jauh-jauh dari konflik dengan Jinyoung atau hubungan pertemanannya dengan Chen yang kian merumit.

"Jujur saja deh."

"Hm? Apanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan?" tembak Kris langsung.

Chanyeol tarik napas panjang. Berarti benar anak ini sedang bermasalah.

"Tidak ada kok."

"Jangan bohong, ketahuan dari suaramu."

"Beneran, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"…"

"Chan, ayolaah. Cerita saja, oke? Meskipun mungkin tidak banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya kau tidak memendam masalahmu sendiri. Aku janji akan jadi pendengar yang baik." _–lebih dari itu juga boleh kok_ , batin Kris.

Chanyeol terdiam lama. Namun akhirnya dia menyahut, "Nanti saja. Aku sedang tidak mood menceritakannya sekarang."

Kris bukan tipe pemaksa, lagipula tidak baik memaksa-maksa orang untuk cerita kalau bukan orangnya sendiri yang kepengen jujur. Jadi biarkan saja. Memang lebih baik curhatnya nanti aja pas ketemuan langsung. "Oke, cerita saja kapanpun kau mau. Aku selalu siap sedia mendengarnya."

Luhan pasang tampang jijay sambil menjulurkan lidahnya panjang sekali.

"Terima kasih, hyung." suaranya aja kedengeran kalem, padahal Chanyeol sekarang lagi blingsatan histeris sambil menari samba cha-cha mengelilingi kamar.

Kris tersenyum manis. "Anytime."

"Ngng…hyung, sudah dulu ya ngobrolnya? Soalnya pulsa papaku mau habis, nanti kalau ketahuan dia marah besar dan memotong bonus uang jajanku." Chanyeol pakai alasan 'Pulsa Papa', padahal si Papa lagi duduk-duduk anteng disampingnya sambil baca komik. Tidak pusing sama sekali.

"Ohh begitu…" Kris mesam-mesem geli nahan ketawa.

"Hyung…emm…aku tutup ya telponnya? Bye bye."

"Bye." balas Kris dengan cengiran super lebar, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terbang menembus genteng.

"Cieee… Aduh!" belum sempat meledek, Luhan sudah keburu ditimpuk guling.

"Mandi dulu, ah. Biar harum." Kris melenggang santai menuju kamar mandi sambil bersiul-siul random. Menandakan dia sedang bahagia sekali.

"Ngapain mandi? Biar kau bau jempol kaki juga si dia tetap cinta kok." ledek Luhan menyeringai tengil.

Kris cuek aja ngambil handuk dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi. Pokoknya sebelum balik ke Korea dia harus punya oleh-oleh khusus buat gebetan tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wednesday, 09/09/2015_

Chen masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Tampangnya terlihat acuh dan tidak bersemangat. Ketika Chanyeol berusaha menegurnya dengan cara apapun, Chen selalu menghindar dan pura-pura sibuk sendiri. Saat jam istirahat, namja itu malah bergabung di meja kutu buku bareng Yixing, Xiumin dan kawan-kawan. Bukan pertanda bagus.

Chanyeol memohon pada Chen untuk menunggunya di depan ruang labkom agar dia bisa menjelaskan sekalian meminta maaf. Meskipun masih acuh dan jutek, Chen menurut dan mau memberi Chanyeol kesempatan.

Tadinya, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja, jika seandainya para biang rusuh itu tidak lewat dan menjadi perusak.

"Hai, Chanyeol." sapa Tao bersikap super ramah. "Pulang sekolah nanti jadi kan jalan-jalannya?"

Tatapan Chen berubah muram lagi. Pertanda buruk.

"Tidak. Dia hanya membual!" pekik Chanyeol. "Kami tidak berteman lagi, sungguh. Mereka bahkan membenciku lebih dari siapapun."

Jinyoung menepuk pundak Chanyeol sok asik. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Kami tahu kalau kau masih ingin beramal dengan menunjukkan rasa simpatimu ke orang-orang malang yang tertindas. Asal jangan lupa kalau kau sekarang bagian dari kami."

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng kalap. "Mereka bohong. Jangan dengar mereka!"

"Chanyeol, ayolah..." Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Berhentilah berakting seolah-olah kau masih ingin menjadi temannya. Kau sudah tidak perlu menghina dia lagi, kawan. Karena Chen sudah mahir menghina dirinya sendiri." Namja licik itu melemparkan senyum yang terlihat tulus pada Chanyeol. Benar-benar aktor yang hebat!

Chen berlalu secepat kilat dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun meski Chanyeol memanggilnya berulang kali sampai urat lehernya nyaris putus.

Segala keramahan dan keakraban Jinyoung lenyap ditelan bumi. "Kan sudah kuperingatkan waktu itu, silahkan tanggung sendiri resikonya. Yang artinya…" namja itu menyipit tajam disertai seringai yang bisa membuat para penjahat di film manapun merasa minder. "Kau harus menanggungnya _sendiri_."

DUAARRR! Lahar panas dalam kepala Chanyeol meledak dan tumpah ruah. Memenuhi relung hati Chanyeol dengan perasaan amarah dan emosi yang membludak ganas. Kedua tangannya terkepal geram. Siap mendarat dimana saja.

Setelah puas 'membakar' Chanyeol, Jinyoung melangkah pergi dengan angkuhnya diikuti Tao.

Ya, ya, ya, sekarang dia masih bisa berkeliling dan membanggakan dirinya ke orang-orang. Tapi setelah pentas drama nanti… siapa yang berani jamin dia masih Mr. Perfect guy yang terhormat?

Tadinya Chanyeol masih akan memberi sedikit 'pengampunan' untuk Jinyoung, tapi melihat ulahnya kali ini, kesabaran Chanyeol terkuras habis sampai ke titik paling ekstrem. Tiada ampun bagimu! Bedebah sengak ini berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Persetan dengan bencana yang bisa dia timbulkan. Chanyeol berubah pikiran. Jinyoung harus membayar semuanya!

Jika ada yang tahu cara untuk balas dendam, maka itu adalah anak iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"CHAOS!"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Mau tahu seperti apa balas dendamnya Chanyeol nanti? Just wait and be patient ;) Terus kalau ngikutin sifat batu, parnoan binti semau guenya Chanyeol, saya mutusin gak nampilin detail latihannya si CY dulu disini xD. Biar dah, biar si Papa puyeng ngurusin anak macem Chanyeol. Dan chapter depan mungkin bakalan lgsg ke pementasan drama musikalnya :D. Utk saat ini juga Krisyeolnya blm bisa kissing atau beradegan nyerempet ke NC kayak KaiHun. But, next chapter (maybe)…**

 **Terus disini alasannya, saya ngasih judul between Good or Bad itu, Good mewakili Chen, dan Bad mewakili Jinyoung cs. sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada di tengah2 keduax dan berusaha untuk menyatukan itu (;-.-).  
**

 **Oh iya, ini ada beberapa review dari temen2 di chap sblmx yg gk bisa sy balesin lgsg lwt pm, monggo silahkan dibaca^^**

#Park Jitta: Tenang aja kok, Chanyeol tidak melupakan Chen, meskipun caranya agak salah dan dia malah jadi terlalu ambisius (;-.-). Oke, makasih and masama doanya^^. Amin.

#OdiOdi14: Semoga cepet update ye^^. Wah kalo saya emang harus di krisyeol, habis udah ngefeel bgt sih sama mrka. Emg seneng kalo Cy jadi uke. Tapi udh matok di Krisyeol aja pokoknya. Oh iya kamu tahu gak akun rp krisyeol? Saranin dong? Apa aja deh, akun kamu juga boleh. Kepo maksimal nih soalnya hahaha. Soal chapter brpanya author sndiri juga gk tau, smp sy bosen sendiri kali ya xD. Gak, bcanda. Yaaa… pokoknya ngalir aja deh. :D

#jameela: iya saya demen bangeet . MV little mix? Pnah sih lihat skali, lucu dan seru mrka disitu :D. Daebak lah.

#Oliviarinanda112: Makasih sarannya^^ suka banget sy kalo ad yg ngasih saran, soal familynya Kris, mian saya gak bisa tampilin skrg, kalo soal siapa yg jdi sodaranya, dari awal emg aku bikinnya Kris anak tunggal sih, dan soal Niel sama Ken, maybe in the chapter mereka bakal tampil, bukan sbg kris' brother tapinya. Cuma Ken sama Leo bakal aku couple-in, yaa istilahnya slight gitu lah, Pokoknya mrka bakal kebagian peran kok. Wlau nasibnya mgkn kayak yg lain cm numpang nongol gitu aja sbgai teman2x si tokoh utama (;-.-). Gpp kan ya? :D. Beneran suka sama Taylor Lautner gitarisx paramore? Aku lebih ke si Hayley nya sih #oke oke :D lebih dan kurangnya makasih banyak sarannya chingu^^

#miyuk: maaf ya baru bisa aku bales disini, soalnya komen km dtgx telat sih heheh. Oke oke aku tggu ya :D kalo mau ngepost ff jg boleh, asal krisyeol ame kaihun aja sy baca kok :D

 **Oke segitu aja, saya juga bingung mau komentar apa lagi. buat temen2 yang mau bantu ngasih saran, masukan, kesan dan pesan boleh kok. Silahkan aja :D. Saya sueneeng banget malah. Terus saya ucapin terima kasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview, mensupport dan mau klik ngelike di utk ff ini. semoga gak mual-mual baca tulisan saya yang selalu mengalahkan rekor panjangnya sungai nil. Dan semoga selalu trhibur^^. Kalau ada salah** **2** **kata dari author mohon dimaafkan. Salam damai** **dan salam sejahtera \\(^_^)v**

 **#sekian dan RnR :* ({})**


	7. Chapter 5: CHAOS!

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Tao, Baro, Leo, Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, Minho, GS!Taemin, Mark, Yunho, Ken, Leo, Niel, Suzy, Jonghyun, Para penonton, dll

 **Rating:** T nyerempet ke M dikit

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – CHAOS!**

" **Kacau! Semuanya kacau! Orang-orang membenciku! Cowok yang kusukai menganggapku aneh! Yang lebih parah, dia melupakan first kiss kami!"**

* * *

 _Friday, 11/09/2015_

Ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Chanyeol dan Chen bukan lagi seorang teman, terhitung sejak Rabu. Misi penghancuran Jinyoung sukses besar. Pasalnya, Chen jadi semakin sulit untuk ditemui dan diajak ngobrol. Terpaksa Chanyeol menyerah untuk sementara waktu dan memilih untuk ikut mendiamkannya juga. Dia memutuskan untuk nyoba deketin Chen lagi disaat emosi temannya itu sudah agak mereda.

Miris dan nyesek sebenarnya. Niat baiknya malah berujung sial. Popularitasnya yang baru seumur biji kacang ijo hancur. Persahabatannya juga amburadul. Hanya kisah asmaranya yang masih aman. Itupun mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai para bedebah itu berhasil merenggutnya juga dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang tidak mendapat perlakuan yang ekstrem kemarin. Tapi rupanya Jinyoung cs cukup jeli melihat keadaan. Bukan karena mereka mau berbelas kasihan. Lebih kepada mereka ingin membiarkan Chanyeol tetap begitu, terpuruk dan sendirian. Karena 'sendiri' saja sudah merupakan bentuk penyiksaan terberat. Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel yang lain lagi.

Chanyeol tarik buang napas dalam-dalam. Dia jadi melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan menatap langit sore aja rasanya bagai nonton sinetron yang dari awal sampai akhir isinya sedih-sedih terus. Padahal kalau sore-sore pas lagi bosan begini Chanyeol selalu nongkrong di rumahnya Chen. Banyak yang bisa mereka lakuin kalau berdua. Tapi kalau sendirian begini…

Oh iya, berhubung Sehun sudah beliin dia hape baru kemarin, jadinya Chanyeol tidak terlalu merasa kesepian lagi. Jangan bayangkan ponsel touch screen dengan berbagai macam fitur yang canggih. Karena ponsel barunya paling banter cuma untuk smsan, telponan, sama buat kalkulator. Walaupun sangat murah meriah. Tapi lumayanlah. Setidaknya dia masih punya mp3 player, game tetris dan ular naga.

 _Drrtd…drrtdd…_

Chanyeol melirik malas layar ponselnya. Ada satu pesan baru dari Kris. Yaa… seneng sih cowok itu sekarang jadi rajin smsin dia terus. Tapi kok rasanya masih ada yang kurang ya?

 **From: Kris hyung**

 _Aku baru tiba di Korea sejam yang lalu. Kau lagi di rumah?_

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ada apa ya cowok ini tiba-tiba nanyain dia lagi di rumah.

 **To: Kris hyung**

 _Iya, kenapa hyung?_

 **From: Kris hyung**

 _Aku lagi dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu._

 _Wait me. In 10 minutes…_

What?! Kris lagi dalam perjalanan mau kesini? Ke rumahnya?!

Aduh. Aduh. Aduh. Gawat ini. Mana dia belum mandi sore. Rambutnya kucel. Mukanya berminyak. Matanya bengkak akibat kebanyakan menggalau. Badan bau keringat, bercampur bau matahari, bercampur bau debu dan bercampur bau ketek. Belum ganti baju pula. Belum cuci kaki. Gawaat! Harus cepat-cepat mandi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Ternyata Kris hyung jauh-jauh datang ke rumahku membawa oleh-oleh. Yeeey! Aku dapat oleh-oleh dari Kris hyung. Senangnyaaa…

Meskipun itu cuma raket bulu tangkis lengkap dengan shuttlecocknya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membeli ini. Maksudku, apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang kepengen main bulu tangkis? Atau Kris hyung menganggap bulu tangkis adalah olahraga yang cocok untuk manusia-manusia galau? Entahlah. Yang penting dia masih ingat membawakanku oleh-oleh, aku sudah bersyukur.

Lucunya (atau malah romantisnya?), dia juga membeli satu raket yang motif handgripnya sama dengan punyaku. Motif garis-garis zig-zag warna biru. Padahal kan dia bisa beli raket dengan motif lain. Kenapa harus motif itu juga? Atau memang dijualnya sepasang? Well, aku tidak keberatan kalau memang itu sepasang. Karena itu tandanya Kris hyung telah menawarkan diri menjadi partner mainku. Di lapangan maksudnya.

Gantungan kunci sepasang? Cincin sepasang? Kalung sepasang? Sudah basi! Lihat nih aku dengan Kris hyung… raket sepasang!

Saat dia datang, Mama langsung menyuguhkan sepotong blueberry cake buatannya dengan green tea. Kami bertiga sempat ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar di ruang keluarga. Dari cara Mama menanggapi dan banyak tersenyum saat mendengar Kris hyung bercerita, kurasa sekarang aku tidak perlu takut orangtuaku akan memberi lampu apa ke cowok itu. Karena Mama jelas-jelas memberi Kris hyung lampu hijau muda. Tapi karena tidak ada lampu hijau muda. Jadi cukup lampu hijau saja.

Setelah puas mengobrol, Mama langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan menonton film-film di HBO?

Tinggallah kami berdua di ruang tengah. Sama-sama canggung dan salah tingkah.

"Aku bawa laptop, mau main game denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku memperhatikan isi tasnya yang menggembung. Pantas saja dia kelihatan seperti habis turun gunung. Sudah bawa raket, bawa laptop pula. Ckckck.

Setelah itu kami main game yang bisa dimainkan berdua. Left 4 dead. Selain bawa laptop dan raket. Dia bawa dua stik game juga ternyata. Ckckck. Aku tidak heran kalau setelah ini dia mengeluarkan anak kangguru dari tasnya. Karena memang tasnya tampak menggembung dan berat sekali.

"Hyung, kau ini mau pindahan kemana sih?" tanyaku sambil fokus menjalankan orang pilihanku di game.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris hyung. Orang yang dia jalankan sibuk menembaki sekawanan zombie dan tanpa sengaja menembak orangku juga. Untung ini hanya game.

"Kau mau pindahan kemana bawa barang banyak begitu?" tanyaku.

Cowok itu menyeringai. "Kebetulan aku lagi malas pulang, jadi sekalian bawa baju banyak biar bisa nginap di rumahnya Suho setelah ini."

Sebenarnya aku kepengen bilang 'Kalau menginap di rumahku gimana?', tapi aku tidak yakin Mama akan mengijinkan kami sampai pada tahap sejauh itu. Nginap-menginap. Kalaupun boleh juga kayaknya Kris hyung bakal disuruh tiduran di sofa. Lagipula kenapa sih dia harus menginap di rumah orang lain? Apa keluarganya bermasalah dan dia tidak betah tinggal berlama-lama di rumahnya? Kuharap tidak.

"Kenapa kau malas pulang?" padahal aku sudah susah payah menahan pertanyaan kepoku ini. Tapi akhirnya keluar juga saking keponya aku.

Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya malas pulang."

Bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan. Mungkin dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah buka-bukaan soal keluarga.

Ada mungkin sejam kami main game sambil mengobrol dan saling menyoraki satu sama lain, sampai tak terasa langit di luar sudah berubah warna jadi oranye kekuningan. Rupanya Baginda Matahari sudah bersiap-siap sembunyi lagi di ufuk barat.

"Mau mencoba raket baru?" dia menunjuk ke halaman depan rumahku yang lumayan luas.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

Akhirnya aku dan Kris hyung main bulu tangkis di halaman depan rumahku. Dengan peraturan versi 'Chanyeol', yaitu: skor tidak dicatat dan lawanku dilarang ketawa kalau aku terjatuh saat mengejar bola atau tidak sengaja memukul tanganku sendiri.

Untungnya aku lumayan bisa main bulutangkis. Hanya saja soal stamina, Kris hyung jauh lebih unggul dariku. Terbukti begitu pukulan ketiga puluh lima, aku mulai merasakan napasku memburu dan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

Di pukulan ke empat puluh dua, napasku mulai pendek-pendek dan tidak teratur. Aku jadi lebih banyak melewatkan serangan dari Kris hyung. Yang lebih ribetnya, kalau shuttlecocknya nyasar ke halaman rumah tetangga, aku musti diam-diam memanjat naik di pagar tembok pembatas dan kabur secepat kilat sebelum ada yang memergokiku. Nah, itu juga yang bikin staminaku terkuras habis. Memanjat. Sudah lari sana sini, ditambah harus memanjat pula. Kris hyung sih mainnya santai saja, seolah dia pemain olimpiade professional yang selalu membawa pulang bejibun piala. Aku sampai bingung, apa sih kelemahannya cowok itu? Karena selain jago di bidang musik dan akademik, dia jago di olahraga juga.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kami bermain, aku merasakan napasku tersengal-sengal dan aku jatuh terduduk begitu saja di tanah.

Kris hyung datang kearahku dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, aku menerima ulurannya lalu dia menarikku sampai berdiri. Setelah itu kami sama-sama duduk di tangga teras depan. Kris hyung menawariku sebotol air mineral dari tasnya. Tuh kan. Kubilang juga cowok itu kayak orang mau pindahan, bukan nginap di rumah teman. Untuk apa coba bawa-bawa air mineral? Apa Suho hyung yang kaya itu tidak punya galon di rumahnya sampai dia harus bawa minum sendiri dari rumah?

Kris hyung tersenyum padaku. "Kau hebat juga ternyata."

"Jangan bohong." kilahku. Padahal aku senang-senang saja dapat pujian dari cowok ini. Meskipun bohong juga tidak apa-apa.

"Beneran lho. Aku jadi bersemangat main karena kau lawan yang seimbang."

Jelas-jelas dia hanya berusaha menggombal. Tapi ketika aku melihat Kris hyung menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, aku langsung tersipu malu. Oke. Terserah saja kalau dia bilang aku bisa menjuarai pertandingan bulu tangkis dunia, karena dipuji oleh orang yang kusukai dengan ekpresi mukanya yang seperti itu, membuatku senang tiada tara.

"Kapan kita bisa main lagi?"

Ha? Serius nih? Dia langsung menawariku main lagi? Itu artinya kami akan lebih sering ketemuan di luar sekolah. Yes! Yes! Yes!

Aku menerawang ke atas, berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin… kalau hari Minggu bagaimana?" tawarku.

Dia tersenyum tanda setuju. "Oke, tempatnya kita tentukan nanti pas mau main."

Aku angkat bahu no problem. "Fine."

"Eh, itu… hape barumu?" Kris hyung menunjuk benda kecil di pangkuanku.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, baru dibelikan kemarin."

Cowok itu mengamati ponselku seperti sedang berusaha meneliti kuman. "Berarti kau tidak bisa balas chattingan dan mentionku lagi dong?"

Kalau mataku tidak salah lihat, cowok itu kelihatan kecewa. "Yaa, bisa saja sih lewat hape Mamaku, atau kalau aku lagi pengen buka komputer dan online. Masalahnya aku punya penyakit malas online lewat komputer. Makanya daridulu aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sosial media."

Dia manggut-manggut, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas serbagunanya. Lama-lama aku merasa tas itu mirip kantong ajaibnya Doraemon.

"Kau bisa pakai hpku kalau mau. Hanya buat keperluan sosmed." dia menyodorkan ponsel touch screen warna putih kearahku.

BE-NE-RAN?! Dia memberiku hape? Gratis? Cuma-cuma? Begitu saja? Apa tadi dia bilang 'pakai'?! Mungkin itu maksudnya 'pinjam'. Atau telingaku yang salah dengar?

"Serius?"

Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau mau."

Aku menggeleng sungkan plus salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa dia segampang itu memberikan barang pribadinya? Apa kalau aku bilang aku kekurangan stock celana kolor dia akan memberikan punyanya juga?

"Ti-tidak perlu..eng.. repot begitu. Mulai sekarang aku akan rajin buka komputer kok. Janji." Oh iya, dua hari yang lalu aku baru saja membuat akun fb dan twitter sekaligus. Dan orang pertama yang menjadi temanku? Kris hyung tentu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku masih punya hp lain."

Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau dia tajir. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa sembarangan menerima semua pemberiannya. Biar gimanapun aku ini kan belum jadi istri…

Istri?

Membayangkan itu membuat jantungku berdenyut heboh seketika.

"Ayolaah, jangan sungkan begitu. Biar kita bisa chattingan." Nah, sekarang dia memohon dengan ekspresi tampan dan senyuman mautnya. Gimana aku bisa tahan godaan kalau dia begitu?

"Terus gimana nanti kalau ada pesan masuk?" tanyaku.

"Buka saja." jawabnya tanpa beban. "Terus isinya nanti kau forward ke aku, kalau ada telpon jangan diangkat. Mereka bisa menelponku di nomorku yang lain."

Aku semakin salah tingkah dengan pipi memanas. Masa dia menyuruhku membuka sms-sms pribadinya? Bukankah itu agak berlebihan? Aku merasa seperti ist…oke, stop!

"Soal pulsa dan kuota jangan khawatir, nanti aku kirim."

Sudah dikasih hape gratis, disuruh buka sms, mau dikirimi pulsa dan kuota pula. Aku benar-benar merasa kami seperti pasangan suami-istri…

STOP!

Itu masih terlalu jauh. Sadar, Chanyeol! Sadaaarr! Kau tidak boleh jadi manusia matre yang manja dan suka bergantung ke orang lain.

Aku menunduk, memandangi jari-jari kakiku. "Terima kasih, hyung. Kau baik sekali mau menawariku. Tapi… aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Maaf."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi melorot kecewanya. Merasa bersalah sih. Kuharap dia bisa mengerti dan tidak tersinggung.

Syukurlah Kris hyung kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau." dia kembali memasukkan benda itu dalam tas.

Engg… bukannya tidak mau. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Kris hyung terlalu baik.

"Maaf." Aku kembali membungkuk sedikit. "Tapi aku janji akan rajin online lewat komputer. Tenang saja."

Cowok itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap lembut suraiku. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu Kris hyung pulang, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang kumiliki dari lemari.

Kencanku akan dimulai besok, tapi aku tidak mau Kris hyung mengira aku tidak peduli dan setengah-setengah kalau aku cuma datang pakai kaos oblong, celana jeans butut dan sepatu kets butut.

Tapi setelah berjam-jam mencocokkan semua baju dan berputar-putar di depan cermin sampai kepalaku pusing sendiri, aku tidak juga menemukan gaya yang sreg untuk dipakai kencan besok. Aneh sekali. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan.

Aku menghela napas. Kalau ada Chen, pasti dia bisa membantuku memilihkan sesuatu yang becus. Sesuatu yang membuatku tampak keren. Aku benar-benar bingung dan buta fashion. Setidaknya selera Chen dalam berpakaian tidak terlalu parah. Saat aku datang ke acara reunian SMP dengan kemeja biru langit dan celana jeans putih dan topi putih, Chen bilang dia seperti melihat Smurf versi raksasa. Iya, aku maksudnya. Siapa lagi? Kadang-kadang mulutnya bisa jadi lebih nyelekit dari mulut Jinyoung cs, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Karena saran-sarannya sangat membantuku selama ini.

Aku merosot keatas tumpukan pakaian. "Aku butuh bantuan!" erangku gemas.

"Dan aku punya jawabannya." sahut Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar di pintu kamarku. "Bagaimana kalau pakaian casual yang santai tapi keren dari _Logo_ atau… _Hammer_?" kemudian dia mengibaskan tangan. "Terserahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana selera anak muda jaman sekarang, terlalu banyak brand-brand baru bermunculan." setelah itu dia mengeluarkan hPhone dari kantongnya. "Ini? Silahkan pesan sendiri. Disitu sudah ada berbagai macam list butik-butik branded yang terkenal. Pilih saja salah satunya."

Alih-alih menolak, aku malah menerima hPhone Kai. Oke. Aku harus bilang apa? Tawarannya kali ini membuatku tergiur dan melemah. Lagipula aku benar-benar sangat kepepet sekarang.

Tapi ketika hendak mengoperasikannya, aku pasti menekan tombol yang salah. Karena yang muncul bukan daftar baju yang harus kupilih, melainkan sederet nama dengan foto-foto orang yang semuanya kukenali.

" **Project for Chanyeol"**

 **Kris:** _Ajak Chanyeol nonton konser_

 **Jinyoung:** _Undang Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama saat makan siang_

 **Baekhyun:** _Rencanakan acara jalan ke mall dengan Kris dan ajak Chanyeol_

 **Kris:** _minta nomor_

Kai merenggut ponselnya dariku dan cepat-cepat menutupnya sebelum aku sempat melihat sisanya. Tapi aku tidak perlu melakukan itu, cukup lihat yang tadi saja sudah berhasil membuat dadaku mencelos nyeri.

Aku sudah cukup tahu diri untuk bisa menebak-nebak apa kelanjutannya. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Itu semua gara-gara Kai. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Kris, Jinyoung dan lainnya melakukan persis seperti yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku atau kepribadianku yang menyenangkan. Setelah membaca itu lalu membayangkan sikap baik Kris hyung selama ini, malah membuat perutku mual.

Setelah konser pun, kalau saja Kai tidak ikut turun tangan membuat Jinyoung cs luluh, aku pasti masih tetap anak biasa-biasa saja dan mempunyai teman yang sama biasa-biasanya. Kami masih tetap duduk bersama di pojokan dan aku tidak perlu bertengkar soal apapun. Memikirkan itu membuatku kesal dan emosiku mencuat lagi ke permukaan.

Dia mendekatiku. "Chan, ini tidak seperti yang…"

"Berhenti disana dan jangan mendekat!" tahanku.

"Chan…"

"Tetap disana." Aku masih menahan langkahnya untuk mendekat.

Kai angkat tangan menyerah dan akhirnya tetap berdiri di pintu.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Tidak perlu jelaskan apapun. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya memberi mereka _sedikit_ dorongan kearah yang benar. Aku mungkin telah menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuat Jinyoung memintamu duduk bersamanya. Tapi itu hanya pada awalnya saja. Kau ingat ketika kau menolaknya pertama kali? Dia datang lagi ke mejamu dan tetap mengundangmu. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, bahkan saat dia memintamu kembali duduk bersamanya, atau mengajakmu makan di restoran mewah dan nonton di mall, sampai disitu aku sudah tidak ikut campur lagi. Dia bergerak sesuai kehendaknya sendiri." Dia menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat dia berubah pikiran dan berhenti mengerjaimu, tapi kau selalu melarangku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Katamu kau tidak akan ikut campur lagi? Ternyata malah sebaliknya!" aku mendengus sambil buang muka. "Seharusnya aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar ingin mengajakku waktu itu. Dan oh iya, kau juga berhasil membuat pangeran sekolah sepertinya tahu nomor rakyat jelata sepertiku. Benar-benar sangat brilian." sinisku. "Jangan bilang dia mengajakku kencan besok karena ulahmu? Atau… saat dia berniat memberiku hape untuk chatting, jangan bilang itu ulahmu juga? Aku tidak akan heran kalau kau bilang 'iya'."

Kai menarik napas, "Chan, lihat aku. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu. Oke. Memang akulah yang membuat dia datang ke kelas waktu itu dan menawarimu tiket konser, aku juga yang membuat dia terdorong untuk meminta nomermu di Chen. Tapi menuliskan nomor di belakang tiket dan memasukkannya di lokermu itu perbuatannya sendiri. Aku juga tidak ikut campur soal ajakan kencan di Burger King atau nonton pentas drama musikal bersama. Sisanya dia semua yang bertindak. Sumpah!"

Aku tidak tahu harus mempercayainya atau tidak. Dia bisa saja berbohong lagi. Tapi patut kuakui dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan diam-diam membantuku dari belakang layar. Menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga juga bukanlah hal yang lumrah bagi iblis. Aku jadi bingung.

"Maksudku…" kali ini suaraku melemah. "Kupikir itu karena daya tarikku sendiri… kupikir mereka benar-benar mulai menyukaiku…" aku meracau dengan bibir ketekuk.

"Memang." jawabnya. "Aku hanya beraksi di awal-awal, Chan. Mereka memang mulai menyukaimu. Setelah konser mereka semua ingin mengenalmu. Bahkan Jinyoung saja menginginkan kau tetap berada di kelompoknya, sampai-sampai dia berusaha menjauhkanmu dari Chen. Aku turut menyesal soal yang itu, niatku baik, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kau dan Chen jadi menjauh."

"Suka apanya. Tahu darimana?" dengusku.

"Aku sudah lama hidup. Aku tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Dia membuatku sangat kesal.

"Maafkan aku." sesalnya. "Aku masih baru dalam hal menjadi ayah, aku hanya ingin menolong."

Aku menarik selimut sampai ke kepalaku. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Chan…"

Aku memilih tidak menjawabnya dan berpura-pura tidur. Kurasa Kai juga sudah pergi. Baguslah. Gara-gara dia moodku malah semakin kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saturday, 12/09/2015_

Saat bersiap-siap untuk kencan, atau bukan kencan, atau kencan kasihan, atau kencan apapun namanya, aku berangan-angan serius untuk melakukan pembatalan. Aku menekan nomor telpon Kris sebanyak tiga kali lalu menutupnya selama tiga kali juga sebelum cowok itu sempat mengangkatnya. Lagipula kalau aku batal pergi, otomatis rencana balas dendamku juga akan batal. Aku bisa saja pergi sendiri, tapi apa yang akan cowok itu katakan nanti? Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi wajah kecewanya.

Terus terang, kemarin aku sudah mati-matian meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Kai memang hanya mak comblang di awal dan Kris hyung memang tertarik padaku setelahnya. Tentu saja ada kemungkinan dia juga tertarik padaku karena sihir Kai, tapi ini tetaplah kesempatan yang tidak boleh kulewatkan. Apa salahnya kan sedikit berharap?

Berbeda dengan kencan nonton konser (kasihan) sebelumnya, kali ini kami janjian ketemuan langsung di Burger King. Saat aku sampai di Burger King, cowok itu sudah menungguku di meja dekat jendela yang viewnya langsung ke perempatan jalan raya. Kuakui dia terlihat begitu manis duduk disana sambil memainkan bungkus sedotan. Dia mengenakan sweater warna biru langit. Apa dia sengaja memilih itu biar sama dengan warna kesukaanku? Ah, jangan tolol, deh! Dia bahkan tidak tahu warna kesukaanku. Hmm… belum tahu. Mungkin aku harus memberitahunya. Tapi untuk apa? Nanti aku dikira kepengen minta kado. Lagipula dia tidak pernah bertanya.

"Hai." Dia berdiri saat aku sampai di meja.

"Ehm, hai juga." balasku grogi. Sempat bimbang apakah harus memeluknya, salaman, antri di kasir atau apa. Tapi kuputuskan untuk duduk dulu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pesan sekarang." tukasnya masih tetap berdiri. "Kita hanya punya sedikit waktu, lagipula aku dan bandku juga harus bersiap-siap sebelum pentas."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, berpikiran positif kalau cowok itu memang sibuk dan harusnya aku bersyukur dia masih sempat merelakan sedikit waktu luangnya untukku.

Dia berjalan ke meja kasir dan aku mengekor disampingnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya yeoja berambut pendek dibelakang kasir.

"Aku mau bacon cheeseburger dan coca cola."

Kris menatapku sesaat kemudian beralih ke pelayan itu. "Bacon cheeseburger dan coca cola juga."

Aku merasa terhibur karena cowok itu lagi-lagi memesan sesuatu yang sama. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang hobi meniru pesanan orang lain?

"Heeei, bro!" Baro muncul dibelakang cowok itu lalu menumbukkan tinjunya di lengan Kris hyung. Duh. Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa Kris hyung sengaja menelponnya untuk membantu? Apa aku memang proyek amal?

Lalu aku mendengar suara familier lain memanggil nama Baro. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sandeul duduk di meja bagian pojokan sana. Pasti mereka pergi barengan dengan Kris hyung. Saking terlalu terpananya dengan namja pirang ini aku sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Sampai ketemu di pertunjukan." tukas Baro. "Aku ingin memesan salad dulu buat nyonya yang disana." tunjuknya kearah Sandeul.

Kris hyung hanya tersenyum dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak ada. Lagipula aku juga tidak berharap Baro atau Sandeul akan menegurku. Tapi ternyata dia yang menyapaku duluan.

"Oh, hai, Chanyeol. Sudah datang ya?"

Kurang ajar. Dia meledek atau apa?!

Aku tidak perlu repot-repot membalasnya atau melempar senyuman kan? Jadi hanya kulirik sinis saja.

Kami bergeser ke sisi lain sambil menunggu pesanan sementara Baro berdiri di depan mesin kasir. Memesan salad, kentang goreng dan soda tambahan.

Ketika pesanan kami sudah tersusun rapi diatas nampan, petugas kasir menghitung total pesanan kami. "Semuanya lima ribu empat ratus tiga puluh sembilan won."

Aku mengambil dompetku dari saku celana. Gerakanku kurang cepat rupanya, karena Kris hyung sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan uang ke petugas kasir.

"Sudah, kok." Habis itu dia mengangkat nampan sendirian dan jalan lebih dulu, meninggalkanku yang masih terkesima plus terpesona.

"Ayo, mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu?" Kris hyung berhenti dan menatapku. "Menyuruhku menghabiskan ini semua sendiri?"

"Emm..terima kasih." aku berjalan kikuk dibelakangnya. "Nanti kuganti."

"Jangan, aku yang mengajakmu. Nikmati saja. Jangan pikirkan uang ganti."

Lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak enak. Dia baik sekali. Seandainya ini kencan kasihan pun aku tidak keberatan. "Terima kasih banyak, hyung."

Begitu sampai di meja, cowok itu langsung membuka pembungkus hamburgernya kemudian dilahap. Hamburgernya, maksudku. Bukan pembungkusnya.

Dia beneran suka padaku kan? Oke. Bersikap dewasa, Chanyeol. Setidaknya dia mau jadi temanku. Temanku sangat sedikit. Dan karena keegoisanku, kata 'sedikit' itu berubah menjadi 'tidak ada'. Jadi aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan apapun dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku iseng melihat dia makan lahap sekali.

"Baru pertama aku pesan Bacon burger, biasanya selalu Double Cheeseburger atau Chickenburger XL. Lumayan. Aku suka. Biasanya aku takut mencoba-coba. Tapi seleramu bagus. Greentea dengan blueberry juga perpaduan yang enak. Tidak menyesal aku mengikutimu."

Dadaku berdesir. Wow. Itu pujian terindah yang pernah kudengar. "Ya, biasanya seleraku memang bagus-bagus." ucapku narsis.

Cowok itu manggut-manggut dengan senyum tertahan. "Begitu ya?"

Aku mulai melahap burgerku juga. "Yap. Sekitar Sembilan puluh Sembilan koma satu persen." Kecuali kalau menyangkut soal percintaan, maka itu menjadi nol nol koma satu persen.

Dia terpaku dan tersenyum melihatku melahap burger dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Ada yang nempel tuh." dia menunjuk pipi kananku.

"Mana? Apa yang nempel?" aku mengusap pipiku di area yang dia tunjuk. "Sudah terhapus?"

"Belum. Sini." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus saus memalukan itu dengan jempol kanannya. Cowok ini telaten sekali. Aku merasa seperti dia ini kakakku dan aku ini adiknya.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Semoga panas di pipiku tidak menjalar ke jempolnya.

Kami berdua tertawa setelah itu. Entah apanya yang lucu, tiba-tiba saja tawaku meledak dan anehnya itu menular ke Kris hyung. Setelah puas tertawa tidak jelas, kami saling bertatapan lama. Tampaknya kali ini bukan saus sambal penyebabnya. Sorot matanya begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Seluruh tubuhku merinding, dalam artian lain. Bukannya aku mau geer atau apa, tapi… rasanya itu jenis tatapan di film-film drama saat tokoh utama hendak mencium…

"Hyung." panggil Baro merusak momen tatap-menatap kami. "Kami sudah selesai. Apa kau masih lama? Jinyoung mengabariku acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Kita punya beberapa menit untuk persiapan dan latihan sebentar."

"Oh, oke." Kris hyung cepat-cepat menghabiskan burgernya lalu bangkit berdiri, menuju ke wastafel.

Begitu Kris hyung berlalu, Baro menatapku dengan seringai mengejek setelah itu kembali ke mejanya.

Kerja bagus, Baro.

Sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bajumu bagus." puji Sandeul saat melihatku berjalan keluar dari Burger King. Dia dan Baro sudah bersandar di mobil Kris hyung, menunggu kami. Kenapa pula Kris hyung mau jalan bareng mereka? Benar-benar tidak asik double date dengan para pengacau sekolah. Terlebih lagi jika mereka sangat membencimu.

"Terima kasih." pujiku tanpa berniat senyum. Sudah pasti dia hanya akting sok manis di depan Kris hyung.

Kami langsung menuju ke sekolah untuk menonton pertunjukan, aku duduk di samping jok kemudi, sementara dua orang itu duduk dibelakang. Sepanjang jalan aku lebih banyak cengar-cengir dan jadi pendengar setia saat Kris hyung bercerita ini itu soal kampung halamannya dan kebiasaan orang-orang di Kanada. Bukannya aku tidak tertarik menanggapi cowok itu, hanya saja aku merasa risih dan tidak leluasa. Rasanya seperti diawasi oleh pasangan anaconda. Dan dua anaconda dibelakang bisa memakanku kapan saja kalau aku salah goyang atau salah bergerak sedikit.

Begitu sampai di ruang auditorium yang megah dan luas, Kris hyung menepuk pundakku. "Aku kebelakang dulu ya, buat persiapan."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Oke."

Namja itu menghilang diantara kerumunan orang di depan panggung. Dan begitu lihat Kris hyung lewat, reaksi cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok berjiwa uke itu heboh sekali, membuat Kris hyung jadi kesulitan lewat. Saat aku berniat ingin menolongnya, aku melihat Tao muncul dan 'menyelamatkan' Kris hyung. Ck. Dasar carmuk.

Tatapanku beralih kebelakang, beberapa anak dari kelasku sudah memenuhi bangku penonton di bagian atas. Ada juga orang luar yang sepertinya orangtua para pemain dan murid–murid di sekolah ini. Sementara disampingku ada dua yeoja anak kelas sepuluh, mereka tampak antusias bergosip tentang betapa kerennya Jinyoung oppa pakai kostum ksatria. Lihat saja, setelah pertunjukan apa mereka masih sudi berkomentar begitu?

Aku menghela napas, sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengajak Mama, tapi berhubung dia lagi sibuk mengurusi klien-kliennya di rumah dan aku juga tidak ingin rencanaku gagal, jadi lebih baik pergi dengan orang yang tidak tahu kekuatanku sama sekali.

Setelah dua puluh menit duduk menunggu di salah satu kursi, akhirnya Alphaville menampakan dirinya di panggung. Aku ikut turun bergabung di depan panggung bersama anak-anak lain. Aku tidak akan mungkin begini jika bukan karena Kris hyung.

Kris hyung bermain keren lagi. Keren dan sempurna tentu saja. Dia sanggup membuat kaki-kakiku nyaris meleleh setiap kali melihatnya beraksi di panggung. Kali ini mereka membawakan lagu 'That Girl's a Trick', satu-satunya lagu mereka yang kusukai karena diaransemen oleh Kris hyung. Irama upbeat pop rocknya yang asik berhasil menghipnotisku untuk ikut melonjak-lonjak kecil bersama penonton lainnya.

Baekhyun menyanyikannya dengan yaa… okelah. Meskipun sorot perhatianku bukan ke dia atau ke teman-temannya. Perhatianku hanya untuk Kris hyung seorang. Bodo amat yang lain. Yang penting Kris hyung keren sekali dengan gitar dan pose coolnya. Melihat dia keren dan super tampan begitu lama-lama aku jadi tergoda untuk berhisteris ria seperti salah satu fangirlnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih sadar diri kok kalau aku namja. Paling cuma senyam-senyum lumer sambil ikut bernyanyi dan sesekali meneriakkan namanya.

Begitu mereka selesai membawakan dua lagu, Alphaville berlari kembali ke belakang panggung diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari para penonton yang tau-tau sudah membludak dan memenuhi auditorium. Aku menoleh dan celingukan mencari kursi kosong. Nyaris mustahil menemukannya karena kebanyakan sudah berpenghuni. Bahkan kursi yang tadi sempat kududuki saja sekarang sudah ditempati orang lain.

Aku dan Kris hyung nanti akan duduk dimana?

"Hai, Chan." Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh dan Kris hyung menyambutku dengan senyum sumringah. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ayo kita duduk."

"Tapi kayaknya kita kehabisan tempat, deh." sungutku mempoutkan bibir.

"Tidak, tidak kehabisan. Ayo." dia menggandeng dan menuntunku ke area bangku-bangku penonton. Sementara teman-teman bandnya, minus Jinyoung, sudah naik daritadi dan duduk di deretan Suho hyung dan kawan-kawan.

Ketika kami sampai disana, hanya tersisa dua tempat. Itupun sebenarnya hanya satu, karena kursi satunya punya Leo hyung dan namja itu sedang ada urusan sebentar. Jadi sisanya cuma satu. Satu itu artinya hanya untuk Kris Wu. Park Chanyeol? Jauh-jauh sana! Begitu kira-kira arti tatapan Tao, Baekhyun, Baro dan Sandeul saat melihatku.

Ya sudah! Aku juga tidak sudi duduk dengan mereka. Tapi masalahnya ini…

"Kalau gitu kita duduk disebelah sana saja ya?" Kris hyung menunjuk ke deretan kursi di sayap kanan.

Aku mengangguk dan diam-diam tersenyum lega dalam hati. Lega karena cowok ini lebih memilih duduk bersamaku ketimbang komplotannya.

Kris hyung menggandengku pergi diiringi tatapan sinis dari empat kucing garong buduk. Sebelum benar-benar berlalu, aku sempat menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah penuh kemenangan ke mereka. Baekhyun memicingkan mata, Tao mendesis, Baro mencibir dan Sandeul pasang ekspresi muak.

Setelah celingukan lama sambil melewati lutut-lutut penonton lain, akhirnya kami dapat tempat juga yang letaknya agak dibagian tengah. Aku menghempaskan diri di kursi diikuti oleh Kris hyung yang ambil posisi duduk tepat disampingku.

Hoaaaahmmmm…. Ngantuk!

Kapan sih Ibu kepala sekolah yang terhormat itu selesai bercuap-cuap? Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat balas de… maksudku, menonton pertunjukan.

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kananku, sudah jam dua belas lewat empat puluh lima menit. Gila. Lama juga dia pidato pembukaan. Ngomongin apa saja sih?!

Mana tiba-tiba aku jadi berhasrat ingin menuntaskan panggilan alam. Gara-gara AC di ruangan ini dingin sekali, aku jadi menggigil setengah mati. Mungkin dinginnya sanggup mengalahkan kutub utara dan kutub selatan kalau digabung sekaligus.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kris hyung saat melihatku siap-siap berdiri.

"Buang air kecil sebentar." jawabku setengah berbisik.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudah. Cepat kembali ya."

"Aku hanya ke toilet, hyung. Bukan pergi berlayar." sahutku.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya tampak gugup. "Yaa… maksudnya.. nanti kau ketinggalan bagian serunya kalau kelamaan di toilet."

Tidak akan. Justru bagian 'seru'nya tidak akan pernah dimulai tanpa kehadiranku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ketinggalan." jawabku optimis. "Dan aku akan cepat. Bahkan kau tidak sampai dua puluh kali berkedip saja aku sudah muncul lagi."

Kris hyung terkekeh jahil. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau berkedip supaya kau tidak muncul."

Aku kembali membanting bokongku diri sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris hyung menatapku jahil.

"Karena aku ingin muncul terus di setiap kedipanmu." tukasku sok menggombal tapi gagal total. Kris hyung bukannya nangis terharu malah pasang aksi muntah. "Hei! Aku serius." sungutku sambil mencubiti lengannya.

"Pfrttt!" Namja itu malah membekap mulut pakai tangan. Mati-matian nahan ketawa. Sialan.

"Apa? Apa tadi? Coba diulang?" dia menyeringai lebar dengan tampang meledek.

Aku mendengus sebal dan buru-buru berdiri. "Tidak mau! Lupa! Permisi."

Cowok itu tidak menjawabku. Huh! Pasti dia sedang tertawa tanpa suara dibelakang sana. Lagipula aku bego juga tadi pakai menggombal segala. Habisnya sesekali aku ingin mengerjai Kris hyung seperti yang biasa kulakukan dengan Chen. Perang gombal-gombalan sampai salah satu diantara kami menyerah dan termuntah-muntah.

Meskipun… yang tadi sebenarnya ada faktor kelepasan juga sih. Siapa suruh dia terlalu menawan? Sekarang aku jadi malu menatap cowok itu tanpa teringat gombalan norak bin payahku tadi. Ergh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang asik merenung di dalam salah satu bilik toilet ketika suara pintu berderit terbuka disertai suara berisik dua namja yang tampak serius membahas sesuatu. Kalau dari suara-suaranya sih kayaknya familier… tapi… siapa ya?

"Hyung, nanti saja deh, aku sedang tidak mood. Kau memaksaku terus. Nanti riasanku berantakan."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kau suntikan vitamin penambah semangat. Apa tidak boleh, hm?" Nah. Yang ini suaranya Leo hyung nih.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi masa harus sekarang sih? Bisa-bisa bukannya semangat, aku malah pincang! Mana ada ksatria jalannya pincang?" Eh… kok rasa-rasanya aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini ya?

"Ah, kau akan tetap terlihat bagus meskipun pincang."

Hah?! Perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan bilang lawan bicara Leo hyung itu… Ken? Tidak heran sih kalau Leo hyung yang bermuka tanpa ekspresi itu sekarang jadi mesum begini. Habis yang ditemani ke toilet pacarnya sendiri. Pasti mereka mau…

"Tidak, hyung. Kalau mau ciuman saja. Tidak lebih! Dan tidak pakai tapi." tolak Ken. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah frustasi malu-malu kucing garongnya.

"Ck, kau payah! Padahal biasanya selalu bersemangat."

Aku bergidik. Pembicaraan diluar sana sukses memancing pikiran kotorku. Sial. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh. Setelah aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri, terserah mereka mau ngapain. Mau melakukannya di wastafel kemudian jungkir balik atau sambil kayang, terserah pokoknya!

"Ayolaah… sebentar saja? Ya? Ya?" pantang menyerah juga cowok itu!

"Hyungg…nghh…"

Sudah cukup!

BRAKK! Dengan perasaan gemas, aku menerjang keluar dari persembunyian dan terpaku di detik berikutnya melihat dua orang itu melakukan pose 'tidak layak tampil di depan umum'.

Dua tangan kekar Leo hyung terulur kedepan mengurung tubuh Ken yang menempel pasrah di tembok, wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Ken, dan posisi keduanya nyaris tanpa jarak.

Mereka tampak kaget menyadari keberadaanku sebagai tamu tak diundang.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Maaf." Aku bolak-balik membungkuk dan buru-buru berjalan ke pintu tanpa menggubris tatapan Leo hyung yang seperti ingin melempariku dengan garpu taman.

Aku memutar kenop pintu berkali-kali. Tidak bisa dibuka. Pasti dikunci dari dalam. Dan aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

Aku berbalik, berkacak pinggang lalu mengulurkan satu tanganku kedepan.

"Kuncinya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantungku berdebar kencang begitu tirai merah diatas panggung tersibak dan menampakkan seting latar belakang taman istana yang megah dengan kebun bunganya yang cantik.

Para pemain lengkap dengan kostum kerajaan dan ksatria mereka keluar dari balik tirai dan membungkuk hormat ke penonton. Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah termasuk aku.

Jinyoung juga tersenyum seperti para pemain yang lain. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau memang senyumannya terlihat angkuh dan menganggap remeh semua hal? Mungkin aku salah lihat. Mungkin juga tidak. Berhubung ini Jinyoung, aku tidak heran dia menampakkan wajah begitu.

Sekarang namja itu masih bisa tersenyum. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat dia menyesal pernah merebut ini dari Chen!

Disertai tekad dan keinginan yang kuat, aku mencoba mengaktifkan kembali kekuatanku. Ayahku memang belum mengajarinya, tapi aku mencoba membuat 'mantra' pengaktifan sendiri. Mulutku komat-kamit tanpa suara mengutip salah satu kalimat dari buku mantra kuno milik Mama:

" _Aku bisa melihat kegelapan, aku bisa melihat cahaya, sekarang aku siap untuk menerima hak isimewaku"._

Itu katanya biar kekuatan apapun yang ada dalam diri kita bisa bekerja secara optimal.

Para pemeran utama memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Pertama Minho sebagai King Arthur. Menyusul kemudian Suzy yang berperan sebagai Queen Guinevere. Jinyoung sebagai Sir Lancelot. Lalu Taemin sebagai Elizabeth, adik kandung Sang Ratu. Kemudian Niel dan Ken memerankan sepupu Sang Raja, Sir Agravain dan Sir Modred. Terakhir pemeran antagonis yaitu Sir Meliagaunt yang diperankan oleh Jonghyun. Sisanya hanya para pemeran pembantu alias figuran yang tidak terlalu penting. Aku tidak ingat semua nama-nama mereka saking banyaknya. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang berdiri diatas panggung.

Begitu semua pemain selesai memperkenalkan diri, mereka kembali membungkuk dan mendapat sambutan meriah dari penonton. Para figuran melangkah kembali ke balik tirai, menyisakan para pemeran utama. Prolognya dibuka oleh para pemain sendiri yang secara bergantian membacakan puisi roman tentang kisah percintaan Lancelot dan Guinevere. Minho membacakan bagiannya, disusul kemudian Taemin, lalu Niel, Ken, Jonghyun, yang terakhir Jinyoung dan Suzy. Mereka beradegan sedikit lebih romantis dengan saling berpegangan tangan dan beradu tatap satu sama lain. Samar-samar, bisa kulihat senyum narsis penuh kebanggaannya itu lagi.

 _Cih! Jinyoung lebih cocok jika tutup mulut._

Usai membacakan puisi, para pemeran utama juga melangkah masuk ke balik tirai. Tirai merah berayun tertutup. Lalu tersibak lagi di menit berikutnya, memperlihatkan latar belakang panggung yang berbeda. Sepertinya kali ini di dalam istana karena aku bisa melihat dua singgasana yang megah. Tiga pemain utama keluar dari belakang panggung diikuti beberapa figuran sebagai dayang-dayang dan penasihat kerajaan. Minho mulai berakting sambil mengucapkan dialognya, disusul kemudian Suzy, lalu Taemin. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian Raja memanggil tiga ksatria yakni Jinyoung, Niel dan Ken, tanda alarm di kepalaku langsung berbunyi nyaring.

Inilah saatnya!

Setelah mantab dan siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku kembali pada tujuan utamaku. "Buat Jinyoung lupa dialognya, buat Jinyoung lupa dialognya…" mulutku komat-kamit mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin.

Rupanya tidak terlalu pelan karena Kris hyung menoleh dan menatapku bingung. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha mengatur wajahku senormal mungkin. Aku tidak boleh tampak gugup. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

Syukurlah Kris hyung tidak bertanya lebih jauh, karena fokus mata kami sekarang kembali kearah panggung.

Niel dan Ken bergantian bersimpuh di depan raja sambil mengucapkan dialog mereka masing-masing. Saat giliran Jinyoung yang bersimpuh, tiba-tiba panggung menjadi hening.

Apa kekuatanku bekerja? Atau memang ini bagian dari skenario?

Beberapa orang di bangku penonton berkasak kusuk panik dan mulai kebingungan. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk kearah Jinyoung.

Yes! Berhasil! Kekuatanku berhasil! Dan ini bekerja dengan baik dan benar. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya.

Tadinya…

Tapi sebuah keanehan terjadi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jinyoung saat menghadap ke penonton. Aku bisa melihat rahangnya bergerak-gerak tapi bibirnya tidak bergerak seincipun. Seolah-olah mulutnya itu terbuat dari besi berkilo-kilo ton dan dia sangat berat untuk membukanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Bukan itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Dia seharusnya hanya lupa dialog, bukan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya sama sekali!

Well… bagus juga. Dia pantas menerimanya. HAHAHA! Setidaknya itu tidak keluar dari rencana.

Jinyoung si mulut lengket. Lucu juga. Aku bisa mendorongnya di koridor tanpa perlu mendengar mulut sambal terasinya itu meneriakiku.

Disaat aku lagi enak-enak menyaksikan Jinyoung berusaha keras membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ponsel baruku bergetar, pertanda ada pesan masuk.

 **From: Private Number**

 _Good job. Kau menyuruhnya tutup mulut, dan dia tutup mulut.—Papa_

"Haaa?" teriakku kelepasan.

Kris hyung menoleh dan memasang ekspresi kaget. "Ada apa?"

Aku buru-buru memasukkan hapeku dalam kantong kemudian membekap mulutku dengan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Cuma lagi kepengen bersin. Haatchi…haaaatchii…!" aku beneran mengeluarkan suara bersin biar Kris hyung tidak curiga.

Setelah perhatian Kris hyung dan seorang wanita tua disebelah kiriku kembali teralih ke panggung, diam-diam aku memikirkan isi sms dari Kai.

Kapan aku menyuruh Jinyoung tutup mulut? Perasaan tadi…

Oh iya! Tadi waktu Jinyoung membacakan puisi, saking sebalnya lihat tampang soknya itu, aku sempat berpikir dia lebih cocok jika tutup mulut. Makanya sekarang dia jadi tidak bisa buka mulut sama sekali.

Bahaya. Ternyata sekarang pikiranku juga bisa menjadi boomerang. Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Niel dan Ken kompak menari-nari kearah Jinyoung lalu mengitarinya. Para pemain lain juga mulai menari dan bersenandung mengikuti dua orang itu. Sepertinya semacam pengalih perhatian. Karena Ken tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jinyoung yang berdiri canggung dan salah tingkah parah. Pasti dia memberitahukan dialog.

Aku langsung merasa bersimpati pada Ken. Percuma! Toh dia juga tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

Hmm… apalagi ya bagusnya? Nah iya, itu saja! Bagaimana jika tersandung jubah sendiri? Jubah kostum ksatrianya Jinyoung sangat panjang. Saking panjangnya, ujung jubah merah itu sampai menyentuh lantai. Akan sangat lucu sekaligus absurd disaat semua pemain sibuk menari dan bernyanyi dia malah kesandung tanpa sebab. Dan begitu para penonton mulai berpikir Jinyoung adalah badut pengacau yang pantas dilempar turun dari panggung, aku akan membuat Chen jadi 'Ksatria yang sesungguhnya' dalam pentas ini. Sip. Oke. Skenario balas dendam yang sempurna.

Aku menoleh kepada wanita tua disampingku. Biar saja Kris hyung mengira aku bicara pada wanita itu. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut-ikutan menganggapku anak aneh karena bicara sendiri.

"Biarkan Jinyoung berjalan lalu kesandung jubahnya sendiri." bisikku pelan.

Ibu itu mengernyit bingung menatapku. "Kau bicara padaku? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, terlalu berisik disini."

Aku mengabaikannya dan kembali terfokus ke panggung. Kita lihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Sepertinya kekuatanku mau menurut kali ini, karena tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung berjalan menjauhi para pemain, aku bisa melihat jubahnya bergerak perlahan melilit kakinya lalu membuat Jinyoung terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Hahahaha! Bagus! Itu yang kusebut pose mencium tanah air!

Para penonton kompak tercekat sambil memekik kaget. Seorang guru kelas sepuluh spontan menyemburkan air yang dia minum lalu terbatuk-batuk heboh. Air semburannya itu mengenai rambut wanita di bangku depan. Wanita itu berteriak marah sambil menunjuk muka bapak itu. Kris hyung kontan mangap lebar dan melotot dramatis melihat suasana aneh di panggung dan suasan ricuh disekelilingnya.

Yees! Sepertinya aku berhasil membuat mimpi indah Jinyoung berubah menjadi mimpi buruknya. Dan setelah ini dia akan dapat julukan payah 'Ksatria yang tersungkur'.

Para penonton dibarisan paling depan, yang kebanyakan murid-murid senior, kompak bersorak 'Huuuuuuuuuuuu!' sambil mengacungkan tanda jempol kebawah. Yang artinya: Ke laut sana!

Sekali lagi Minho, Ken dan pemain lainnya beraksi membuat semacam pengalihan. Sementara Niel bergerak menari-nari kearah Jinyoung lalu membantu namja itu berdiri sambil mengucapkan dialog kalau dia harus berhati-hati karena seorang pelayan baru mengepel lantai pagi ini. Seolah-olah insiden jatuhnya Jinyoung bagian dari pertunjukan. Suzy bahkan memarahi salah satu figuran yang berperan sebagai pelayan istana, mengatakan kenapa mengepel lantainya tidak benar. Aku pasti telah membuat mereka semua bermain keluar dari jalur.

Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi aku belum cukup melihat Jinyoung menderita. Jadi akan kubuat dia menggaruk-garuk seperti monyet lalu turun dari panggung dengan cara salto. Dengan begitu, dia tidak hanya akan kehilangan popularitas, tapi juga dikenal sebagai Jinyoung si 'Ksatria tersungkur yang tidak waras'. Atau bisa juga Jinyoung si 'Ksatria tersungkur yang hobi salto'. Terserahlah gimana orang-orang mau menjuluki kutu kampret itu.

"Jinyoung menggaruk seperti monyet dan salto turun dari panggung." gumamku sambil menutupi mulut dan berpura-pura batuk.

Jinyoung tidak bereaksi. Dia tidak menggaruk dan tidak salto. Aneh. Apa kekuatanku mulai tidak beres lagi? Coba kuulangi.

Namun saat hendak mengulangi mantra kutukanku lagi, aku menoleh dan terhenyak mendapati Kris hyung memandangiku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya seperti curiga. Apa jangan-jangan dia mengawasiku daritadi dan mendengar ucapanku?!

Aku tersenyum salah tingkah sambil mencengkram lengan kursi kuat-kuat. _Gawat!_ _Kris hyung tidak boleh melihatku menggunakan kekuatan…_

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan dan korsleting lampu massal. Sebagian besar lampu auditorium mati total dan hanya menyisakan lampu penerangan di area panggung. Lampu-lampu yang menggantung di bangku penonton semuanya mati. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan sebagian penonton yang panik dan ketakutan. Anak-anak kecil mulai menangis dan para guru beserta kru-kru yang bertugas kalang kabut heboh sendiri.

Tepat saat aku berpikir dunia sebentar lagi kiamat, aku merasakan sentuhan hangat telapak tangan seseorang diatas punggung tanganku. Disusul kemudian tangan lain yang memegang daguku lalu memutar wajahku menghadap kearah… Kris! Aku bisa merasakan napasku seperti tertahan di tenggorokan saat melihat manik matanya yang menghujam lurus ke mataku. Anehnya, dalam keadaan gelap begini aku masih bisa melihat sorot mata dan senyumannya dengan jelas.

Tidak ada lagi tatapan curiga dan penuh selidik dari namja tampan di depanku ini. Yang ada hanya tatapan teduh disertai senyuman tipis. Tatapan itu berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku bergemuruh. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kami terpaku selama beberapa detik. Saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Hingga perlahan-lahan namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku…

Oh-My-God!

Ini akan terjadi! Akhirnya Kris hyung akan menciumku. Menciumku tepat di bibir! Aku akan mendapat ciuman pertamaku dari seorang Kris Wu! Yeeeeaaaahhh!

Lalu bibir kami bertemu. Dia mengulum lembut bibirku. Tidak ada persilatan lidah seperti yang ada di film-film. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Ini lebih dari amazing. Aku menikmatinya. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk membalas kuluman lembut bibir Kris. Lama-lama aku cukup bisa mengimbangi skillnya. Saking terlalu menghayatinya, tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan suara erangan dan lenguhan kecil yang memalukan.

Kris menciumku.

Aku dicium Kris.

Dua kalimat itu sama saja efeknya. Sama-sama membuat aliran darah yang terpompa ke jantungku mendadak berhenti dan sistem saraf otakku tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Sambil berciuman, cowok itu tetap menggenggam tanganku sementara tangan lainnya membelai lembut pipiku. Sudah jelas sekarang. Tao sangat salah. Aku bukan proyek atau apapun seperti yang dia dan teman-temannya tuduhkan. Kris benar-benar menyukaiku.

Sayang sekali ciuman kami harus berakhir. Kris hyung kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, meskipun tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku menggigit bibir sambil tersenyum kikuk dibawah tatapan syahdunya.

Saat aku sibuk menenangkan jantung, sorot mataku kembali terarah ke panggung. Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa masih ada tugas Negara yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Kris hyung bisa menyusul. Pokoknya aku harus memfokuskan kekuatan, hati dan pikiranku ke panggung. Lebih tepatnya, ke cecunguk bernama Jinyoung.

Sekarang aku berubah pikiran. _Karena Jinyoung sudah sangat payah dan tidak bisa bicara, Chen akan muncul lalu mengambil alih peran yang dimainkan Jinyoung. Bagus. Akan kubuat Chen bersinar malam ini._

"Biarkan Chen mengambil alih peran Jinyoung." bisikku kali ini esktra pelan, memastikan suaraku hanya bisa di dengar oleh kuman-kuman udara.

Chen tidak keluar-keluar juga. Mungkin harus lebih spesifik.

Aku menutup mulutku pakai tangan sambil melirik Kris. Namja itu tidak melirik kearahku lagi. Sempurna.

"Chen, ayo. Cepatlah masuk."

Persis setelah aku menginginkan Chen masuk, tau-tau ada manusia bersinar keluar dari balik tirai sambil mengucapkan dialog Sir Lancelot. Aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Chen! Kenapa dia bisa bercahaya begitu sih?! Beneran lho! Seluruh tubuh Chen diselimuti oleh cahaya terang benderang. Para penonton di bagian depan langsung sakit mata melihatnya. Chen jadi kayak semacam malaikat yang baru turun dari surga. Bedanya kalau malaikat tampak anggun. Chen malah tampak aneh dan ganjil dengan cahaya yang kebanyakan. Dia malah kayak lampu petromaks berjalan.

Aku melotot horror. Apa-apaan? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?!

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Buru-buru aku merogoh kantongku. Terlalu buru-buru rupanya, karena ponselku nyaris terlepas dari genggaman dan jatuh ke kolong kursi. Untung saja aku lebih sigap menahannya. Aku membuka pesan baru dan kontan memutar bola mata. Yep. Dari ayahku. Benar sekali.

 **From: Private Number**

 _Kekuatanmu tidak hanya menjawab permintaanmu, tapi juga pikiranmu._

 _Dan kekuatanmu menerjemahkan keduanya terlalu harfiah._

Oke. Terima kasih sekali. Info yang sangat menarik ayahku sayang. Jadi dia mengirimiku sms cuma untuk mengabari ini? Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimanaaa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Tapi… sepertinya sms Kai masuk akal. Sepertinya tadi aku memang sempat memikirkan sesuatu. Aku mencoba memutar otak. Rasa-rasanya tadi ada yang kuharapkan dari Chen. Apa ya…

Nah. Sekarang aku ingat. Aku ingin Chen bersinar. Pasti kekuatan bodohku mengabulkan itu. Padahal maksudku tadi aku ingin Chen jadi pusat perhatian dan jadi seorang superstar malam ini. Bukan bersinar sebadan begitu! Ck. Salah lagi deh! Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatnya kembali.

"Kembali nyalakan semua lampu di auditorium dan hilangkan sinar Chen." mulutku komat-kamit mengucapkan itu sebanyak mungkin. Berharap semuanya kembali normal. Dan Chen tidak jadi manusia lampu petromaks lagi.

Seluruh lampu kembali menyala dan Chen kembali ke warna kulit aslinya. Akhirnya kekuatanku kembali bekerja dengan benar.

Atau tidak…

Karena ternyata proses penghilangan cahaya dari tubuh Chen tidak berhenti. Semua warna kulitnya mulai surut. Mulai dari rambut, mata, gigi, bibir, pakaian, sepatu dan jam tangannya. Semuanya berubah jadi hitam kelam! Horee.. tidak ada lagi malaikat yang bercahaya. Sekarang Chen malah kayak orang Negro habis kecemplung di cat hitam. Aku telah membuat Chen kehilangan 'cahayanya'. Dia berubah jadi gelap gulita.

Apa karena tadi aku mengucapkan mantranya kebanyakan?! Oke. Lampu auditoriumnya sih tidak masalah karena memang jumlahnya banyak. Tapi…

Chen nya itu loh!

Kris mencolek lenganku. "Kau lihat itu?" tunjuknya kearah Chen yang berperan sebagai Sir Lancelot (habis kecebur di got version). Sementara pemain lain hanya berdiri kaku dan menatapnya seperti akan pingsan rame-rame. Terlebih Jinyoung, aku bisa melihat tampangnya antara ngeri, bingung, heran, aneh bercampur cemas. Mau teriak juga susah karena dia masih tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

Aku harus mengarang penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Ya, itu hanya bagian dari pertunjukan. Chen pernah bilang padaku…"

"Apa anak itu sakit hitam?"

"Mana ada sakit hitam? Adanya sakit kuning, bodoh!"

"Terus kenapa tubuhnya berubah jadi hitam?"

"Ma, kakak itu kenapa? Kok dia hitam?"

"Mustahil. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu?"

Tentu saja. Tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya itu bagian dari pertunjukan. Semua orang mulai ricuh dan berkomentar heboh. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Membuat kepalaku pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan semuanya kalau mereka berisik begini?!

Para pemain diatas panggung (termasuk Chen si bocah hitam) kembali berakting seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa sih?! Mereka ngomong apa sih?! Suara mereka timbul tenggelam. Terdengar samar dan tidak jelas ketutupan suara penonton. _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Seolah semuanya berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti!_

Oke.

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas. Buang.

Konsentrasi dan fokus!

Tenang, Chanyeol. Tenang. Jangan panik!

Berikutnya aku harus lebih berhati-hati mengucapkan keinginanku. Saat aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi, tiba-tiba Minho maju ke depan panggung lalu berdehem keras. Mencoba menarik perhatian penonton yang panik. Baguslah. Aku senang dia mengambil alih. Itu memberiku waktu untuk berpikir.

"La beaute de ce matin, quand le soleil salue le ciel bleu."

Hah?! Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Minho… ngomong bahasa Perancis?!

"Come sono belli questi giorni." timpal Chen hitam.

Lalu Suzy mulai berdansa sambil menyanyi. "Un fascio di luce e in grado in evocare un sorriso sul tuo volto."

Niel bergoyang dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sambil menyahut. "Aber nicht vergessen niel!"

"Vergeet nieeettt!" Ken membeo dengan bahasa planet lainnya.

Taemin beputar ala ballerina lalu menyambung nyanyian tidak jelas itu. "Lahat ng banal na paglikha." Bahasa Filipine?!

Bahkan Jinyoung masih meneruskan aktingnya dengan bahasa isyarat.

Plak! Aku menepuk jidatku keras sekali.

Kacau. Semuanya kacau balau! Aku telah menciptakan pentas drama dalam berbagai bahasa. Padahal aku tidak berniat membuat mereka bicara dalam bahasa asing. Aku hanya bepikir mereka seperti bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti saking ributnya orang-orang. Duh! Betapa sensitifnya kekuatanku ini.

Tidak ada penonton yang berkomentar. Mereka berhasil membuat semua penonton bungkam. Terperangah takjub. Termasuk Kris hyung yang daritadi tidak berkedip dan mungkin tidak bernapas saking terlalu shocknya dia. Kentara sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya. Mulutnya juga mangap lebar sekali. Antars bingung, takjub dan kaget bukan kepalang.

Dan tugasku adalah mengembalikan mereka semua ke semula.

Fokus, fokus, fokus dan spesifik.

 _Aku ingin para pemeran berbicara dalam bahasa Korea seperti aku._

Aku bisa merasakan Kris hyung meremas tanganku. Akhirnya dia bisa bergerak juga. "Ini tidak masuk akal." bisiknya.

"Aku tahu." balasku setengah berbisik.

"Aku tahu." ketujuh orang di panggung ikut berbisik.

Waduh?

Itu cuma kebetulan.

Pasti.

Aku mencoba mengetesnya dengan pura-pura bersin.

Ketujuh orang di panggung, termasuk Jinyoung, ikut bersin dengan intonasi yang sama.

Kris hyung memandangiku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Masalahnya aku tidak bisa berbicara atau membuka mulut tanpa menimbulkan gema. Tujuh curut di panggung itu pasti akan mengikutiku!

Lagi-lagi aku salah langkah. Oke. Kali ini harus benar.

 _Kembalikan semuanya ke normal. Buat semuanya kembali normal. Setiap orang kembali ke normal!_ pikirku.

Kris hyung tetap menatapku penasaran bercampur heran. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mengikuti ucapanmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menggit bibir bawahku.

"Coba bicara sekali lagi." perintahnya.

Aku menggeleng kencang.

"Coba saja." bujuk Kris hyung.

Aku benar-benar panik dan ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengembalikan ketujuh orang di panggung kembali normal?! Bagaimana jika mereka masih meniruku?!

Kris hyung menunggu. Tatapannya kembali menyorot tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Hyung." bisikku.

"Hyung." lagi-lagi tujuh demit itu mengikutiku. Sialaaaan!

Mampus. Habis. Tamat sudah riwayatku.

Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada bencana Tsunami atau Badai Katrina. Ini adalah momen dimana Kris-hyung-menatapku-seolah-aku-memakai-celana-dalam-di kepala

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Sorot matanya menatapku shock dan tangannya agak gemetaran. "Tidak mungkin, padahal kau bisik-bisik tadi. Kenapa mereka bisa mendengarmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bantahku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bantah tujuh orang.

 _Hentikan mereka!_

"Itu bagian dari pertunjukan, mereka sudah dilatih." Aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu bagian dari pertunjukan, mereka sudah dilatih." Lalu diikuti oleh tujuh kloningku.

Orang-orang yang duduk disekelilingku berbisik-bisik dan mulai ribut lagi. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku. Sekarang aku merasa serbasalah. Kalau aku bicara, semua orang akan semakin menatapku aneh. Tapi aku harus menjelaskan situasi pada Kris hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu kemudian lari kocar kacir karena ketakutan.

"Chen bilang kalau ini terobosan baru dalam dunia seni teater."

"Chen bilang kalau ini terobosan baru dalam dunia seni teater." Semuanya, termasuk Chen sendiri, ikut menjelaskan ke Kris hyung.

Kepanikanku bertambah karena tidak hanya penonton di sekelilingku yang berbisik-bisik heran, melainkan penonton di bangku lain dan di bangku depan juga berdiri dan melongok keatas untuk melihatku. Bahkan Tao, Baro, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Kyungsoo, Suho hyung, Mark dan Leo hyung yang duduknya terdampar jauh di ujung sana, juga ikut menatapku penasaran. Saat ini aku merasa senasib dengan maling yang kepergok mencuri hewan ternak di rumah warga, bedanya tidak hanya satu dua orang yang memergokiku. Tapi satu kecamatan.

Tidak hanya gemetar, aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi pelipis dan kedua telapak tanganku.

Aku menelan ludah. "Ini adalah teater interaktif dimana semua orang ikut ambil bagian."

"INI ADALAH TEATER INTERAKTIF DIMANA SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN."

Kali ini bukan cuma para pemeran yang mengikuti omonganku, tapi semua orang, termasuk para penonton, guru-guru, kepala sekolah, murid-murid, satpam, kameramen, tukang sapu, dan Kris hyung, semuanya meniruku.

"Astagaaa!"

"ASTAGAAA!" pekik semua orang di auditorium.

 _Semuanya berhenti meniru ucapanku!_ aku komat-kamit dalam hati sebanyak mungkin.

Ketika aku mendesah, satu gedung kompak ikut mendesah.

What?! Mereka masih meniruku?!

"Berhenti, plagiat!"

"BERHENTI, PLAGIAT!"

"Tidaaaaaaaakk!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!" lebih dari seribu suara menyahut.

 _Herghhhhhhhhh! Ini keterlaluan. Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi kalau para penghuni kebun binatang ini terus mengikutiku?!_

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI?!" jeritku frustasi.

Berhasil. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang meniru ucapanku. Karena aku telah membuat semua orang menghilang dalam sekejap. Semuanya. Termasuk Kris hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemana semua orang?!

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menuruni tangga, memeriksa diatas panggung, dibelakang panggung, toilet pria, toilet wanita, ruang rias, hasilnya nihil! Semuanya kosong melompong. Tidak ada sebiji manusiapun. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan panggung. Bingung, panik dan galau akut.

Gimana caranya mengembalikan mereka semua?

Ayo berpikir, berpikir, berpikir!

Tunggu! Tadi kalau tidak salah, sebelum aku berteriak meminta agar mereka membiarkanku sendiri, aku sempat berpikir bahwa mereka mengganggu konsentrasiku dan… mereka… mereka… para penghuni kebun binatang…

Kebun binatang! Pasti aku telah mengirim mereka semua kesana. Semuanya sekaligus. Hebat. Setelah membuat pertunjukan kacau, sekarang aku membuat mereka mendekam di kandang harimau, singa, kuda nil, ular kobra dan penduduk kebun binatang lainnya.

"Boleh aku memberi bantuan sekarang?"

Aku berputar. Kai tengah berdiri diatas panggung, menatapku. Jujur. Aku memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi berhubung aku sedang kesal padanya. Jadi kubiarkan saja.

"Terima kasih banyak. Akan kucari caranya. Kau sudah banyak membantu." Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Chen tidak akan marah padaku karena sejak awal Jinyoung tidak ingin menjadi temanku dan aku tidak akan stress memikirkan pendapat Kris hyung. Karena sebelum kedatangan Kai, cowok itu bahkan tidak menganggapku ada.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Masih marah ya? Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku hanya sedikit terkait dengan Jinyoung yang menjadi temanmu atau Kris yang…"

"Bisa ceramahnya ditunda dulu?" potongku cepat sambil menyipitkan mata.

Kai melompat turun dari panggung. "Aku bisa membantu mengembalikan semua orang sekaligus memperbaiki kekacauan ini."

Dia mengeluarkan hPhone, menekan beberapa tombol dan bersiul pelan. "Mau lihat tayangan menarik?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan layar hPhone kepadaku.

Aku tercengang parah melihat semua pemain Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevera, beserta para kru dan keluarga mereka, terjebak dan bertumpuk-tumpuk di kandang beruang madu. Aku bisa melihat Chen dijambaki oleh anak beruang madu, Ken berakhir tragis dibawah pantat beruang paling besar, Jinyoung berpelukan dan 'berciuman' panas dengan beruang lainnya, Taemin mewek ditimpa lima orang sekaligus, pokoknya mereka saling berdempetan-dempetan bersama keluarga besar beruang madu.

Lalu ketika layar bergeser ke kandang Macan, aku melihat Kris hyung gelantungan diatas pohon sementara seekor macan berusaha menggapai-gapai kakinya, Leo hyung dan Suho hyung lari-lari kalap dikejar tiga ekor macan, Mark ngumpet di semak-semak dengan posisi nungging, dan Kyungsoo yang kalem-kalem itu tampak berusaha keras memanjati pagar jeruji bagaikan kerasukan arwah Spiderman.

Di kandang buaya, aku melihat pasangan fenomenal Baro dan Sandeul lomba renang menuju ke tepian, sementara dibelakang mereka ada segerombolan buaya lapar yang belum dapat jatah makan siang.

Tao dipeluk dan dijilati kembarannya di kandang Panda. Baekhyun memberontak dan berusaha kabur dari sekawanan simpanse yang mengoyak bajunya. Xiumin hyung, Yixing beserta para geek dan anak-anak kutu buku lainnya berdesak-desakan di kandang orang utan.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak sanggup melihat yang lainnya." aku buang muka, sebisa mungkin menjauhkan mataku dari layar ponsel Kai. Sekarang kepalaku tidak hanya pusing. Tapi rasanya mau meledak!

"See? Kau tidak bisa konsentrasi dan menolong mereka kalau pikiranmu kacau begitu. Mengendalikan kekuatan itu gampang-gampang susah. Perlu kerja keras dan latihan. Kau tau kenapa tadi aku tidak menolongmu? Pertama, aku ingin menghukummu karena tidak menurut. Kedua, anggap saja tadi itu bagian daripada latihan, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana pemahamanmu dalam menggunakan kekuatan."

Aku harus mengembalikan mereka semua sebelum Kris hyung berubah jadi santapan makan malam atau Chen berubah jadi tuyul hitam botak karena dijambaki.

 _Bawa setiap orang kembali ke auditorium_ , pikirku.

Mengecewakan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mencoba mengatakannya lewat mulut. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku berteriak. Hasilnya masih nol besar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang kembali.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Dan setelah melihat hasilnya, aku berkesimpulan kau belum siap sama sekali. Itulah mengapa kekuatanmu kadang bekerja dan kadang tidak. Apalagi menggunakan sihir yang sudah tinggi tingkatannya, kemampuanmu belum sampai kesana. Dan itu termasuk pelanggaran. Kau melanggar kesepakatan kita, nak. Aku jelas-jelas tidak akan tinggal diam setelah ini."

Aku terdiam menyerah. Merasa putus asa. Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli hukumannya apa. Paling penambahan porsi latihan. Aku tidak keberatan dan tidak akan mangkir lagi setelah ini. Aku janji.

Kai menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan angin kencang disekelilingku. Berputar-putar memenuhi ruangan. Semakin kencang, semakin kencang, semakin kencang… seolah-olah ada angin topan atau badai mahadasyat yang berputar di dalam auditorium.

Ketika angin topan itu perlahan mereda, aku bisa melihat ruangan auditorium kembali dipenuhi kerumunan manusia. Semuanya utuh. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Yaaah… padahal aku berharap Baro dan Sandeul tetap berenang-renang di kandang buaya, Jinyoung tetap terjebak bersama keluarga beruang madu, Tao dinikahi oleh pasangan pandanya, dan Baekhyun hamil anak simpanse setelah diperkosa beramai-ramai. Tapi Kai tidak mengabulkan keinginanku yang itu. Pasti ini bagian dari hukumannya.

Mereka semua kelihatan linglung, trauma dan kikuk seperti orang hilang ingatan. Sekarang kita lihat, apakah aku masih ditiru.

"Halo. Aku Chanyeol." bisikku.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikuti ucapanku. Seharusnya aku senang. Tapi mereka semua tampak kacau balau. Ada yang basah kuyup, ada yang bajunya compang-camping dan robek di bagian dada, ada yang sanggulnya miring, ada yang belepotan lumpur, ada yang mukanya penuh cakaran, pokoknya tidak ada yang beres. Mereka semua melotot murka kearahku sambil mengeluarkan omelan dan sumpah serapah. Ada juga beberapa yang masih terisak ketakutan. Dan yang lebih parahnya, mereka tahu akulah dalang dibalik bencana ini.

"Pasti dia pelakunya!" telunjuk seorang lelaki tua menuding lurus kearahku.

"Daritadi anak itu yang kita tiru!" timpal seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut dan pakaian compang-camping parah. Aku tidak tahu dia habis terdampar di kandang mana. Dan aku tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Dari dulu aku tau dia itu penyihir!" seru Tao ikut-ikutan.

Mr. Yunho naik ke panggung sambil bawa-bawa microphone. Mukanya berdebu dan rambutnya jigrak semua. Dan… apa itu yang hitam-hitam di kepalanya? Kotoran kambing?

"Tenang semuanya." teriak Mr. Yunho. "Aku akan menelpon polisi. Kita akan mencari solusinya."

Oh-oh. Apa setelah ini giliranku yang akan mendekam di 'kandang' manusia jahat?! Setelah itu pilihannya hanya dua. Digantung dan dibakar di tiang kayu. Atau diawetkan dan dipajang di museum bersejarah sebagai penyihir pertama di Korea. Dua-duanya tidak ada yang enak.

"Memang dia yang mengacau! Kita harus mengikatnya buat jaga-jaga!" seru Jinyoung si provokator dari atas panggung. Sebenarnya aku masih berharap dia tidak bisa bicara. "Dia aneh dan agak gila! Dia pasti akan melakukannya lagi!"

Yang lain sepertinya setuju dengan ide sesat Jinyoung. Terbukti mereka bersorak mengiyakan dan mengutus beberapa orang untuk menyeretku.

Seorang pria menghampiriku dan menahan kedua tanganku di belakang punggung. Dia dikelilingi oleh sekelompok orang menjagaku agar tidak kabur dan mengamuk atau tiba-tiba melakukan aksi gigit telinga.

"Kami hanya akan mengurungmu di ruang ganti sampai pihak yang berwenang datang." tukasnya menatapku seperti aku pasien pengidap rabies. Lalu dua orang lain memegangiku dan membawaku pergi. Aku mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Tapi tenaga orang-orang ini jauh lebih besar dariku. Mencengkram tangan, pundak dan lenganku kuat-kuat. Membawaku seperti tahanan berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa lolos. Riwayatku benar-benar tamat kali ini.

Aku menoleh sekali lagi untuk melihat reaksi orang-orang. Kris hyung masih membeku di kursi, tetap dengan ekspresi ketakutannya. Beberapa orang berlarian keluar menyelamatkan diri. Menjauh dari auditorium. Menjauh dariku. Yixing juga ada disana, dan bahkan diapun tampak ngeri melihatku. Chen sudah kembali ke warna kulit normalnya. Namja itu berdiri mematung diatas panggung, menunduk meratapi ujung-ujung sepatunya. Jujur saja aku tidak menyalahkan sikapnya itu. Aku memang pantas diacuhkan dan dikucilkan masyarakat setelah semua kejadian ini.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku. Aku terjebak sekarang. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku sangat takut menggunakan kekuatanku lagi. Tapi jika tidak, hidupku akan berakhir.

Well…setidaknya aku masih punya satu pilihan.

"Pa…" aku mencicit pasrah dan tanpa sadar memanggilnya pakai embel-embel. "Tolong ak—"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, Kai datang dan menampakkan dirinya di ruang ganti.

"Tolong bantu aku, kumohon. Kali ini saja." pintaku memelas.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu," tahanku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memberimu pengulangan. Membawamu ke waktu sebelum kegilaan ini bermula."

Tunggu dulu… itu artinya aku akan kembali ke masa sebelum pertunjukan dimulai?

Aku menggeleng penuh penolakan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengulangi semuanya dari awal." Aku enggan membicarakan ini dengan Kai, tapi Kris hyung sudah menciumku tepat di bibir. Aku tidak mau itu ikut terhapus. "Bagaimana kalau menghapus beberapa bagian saja dari ingatan orang-orang? Bisa kan?"

"Bisa saja sih. Tapi itu sangat ribet. Apalagi ini kasusnya dalam skala yang sangat besar, lebih dari seratus orang. Kau tau kan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ingatan manusia itu sangat rawan? Otak manusia tidak itu sesimpel yang kau kira, Chan. Akhirnya orang-orang mungkin akan ikut melupakan beberapa kejadian penting yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pentas. Seperti apakah hari ini mereka sudah membayar tagihan listrik, sudah membuat janji dengan klien di kantor dan lain-lain. Pokoknya rumit. Bahkan aku yang levelnya sudah diatasmu, masih harus melakukan persiapan panjang seperti meditasi dan yoga. Tidak sembarangan bertindak saja." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak pernah membayangkan aksi balas dendamku akan berujung malapetaka seperti ini.

Kai menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Maaf, nak. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Pengulangan ini solusi yang paling tepat untuk masalahmu."

"Kami akan mengeceknya!" teriak sebuah suara berat khas seorang pria dewasa diiringi derap langkah kaki banyak orang.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pasrah.

"Ulang saja semuanya. Aku tidak perduli."

Tepat disaat aku membuka mata, aku bisa melihat Kris hyung berjalan disampingku bersama dengan Baro dan Sandeul. Di luar restoran cepat saji, Burger King.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bajumu bagus." puji Sandeul saat melihatku berjalan keluar dari Burger King.

Segalanya terjadi persis sebelum bencana dimulai. Kami pergi bersama menuju ke auditorium pakai mobilnya Kris hyung. Lalu aku berdiri di depan panggung bersama anak-anak lainnya menonton Kris hyung dan bandnya main sebelum pertunjukan. Begitu kembali, tempat duduk di deretan Suho hyung penuh sehingga aku dan Kris hyung terpaksa mengungsi di ujung lainnya. Tepat sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, aku kebelet pipis dan izin ke toilet. Kemudian Ken dan Leo hyung menyelinap masuk di toilet lalu beradegan panas di depan mataku.

Hanya saja, kali ini aku tidak berniat untuk membuat Jinyoung tutup mulut, tersandung, salto, menggaruk dan sebagainya. Soalnya aku masih trauma dengan kegemparan tadi. Agak tidak adil sih sebenarnya, orang-orang dibuat lupa sementara aku dibiarkan mengingat semuanya sendiri.

Pokoknya kali aku bersikap patuh. Hanya duduk dan menunggu sampai semua orang muncul di panggung. Para pemain memerankan perannya dengan sangat hebat dan sempurna. Aku benci mengakui ini, bahkan Jinyoung juga terlihat sangat total dengan suaranya yang… merdu.

Sambil menonton, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku. Kris hyung tidak melakukan persis seperti yang tadi. Dia hanya duduk dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak ada ciuman, tatapan romantis, pegangan tangan dan belaian di pipi.

Tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Tao waktu itu. Proyek belas kasihan. Sekarang aku merasa jantung dan perutku berdenyut nyeri secara bersamaan. Mungkin semacam denyut… kekecewaan? Mungkin dia benar, Kris hyung tidak terlalu menyukaiku. Dia mengajakku nonton konser dan meminta nomerku di Chen karena ulah ayahku. Dia hanya menciumku karena ketakutan. Sama saja seperti nonton di bioskop berdua bareng teman spesial, lalu saat setannya muncul, tiba-tiba kita refleks memeluk si dia. Atau pada saat naik roller coaster, dimana kita menyalurkan sebagian rasa takut dengan cara meremas tangan orang yang duduk disamping kita. Benar-benar cara yang efektif untuk membuat orang lain geer.

Ck. Sekedar perasaan takut…

Aku menghela napas panjang. Berpikir keras membuat kepalaku pening dan nyeri ampun-ampunan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya cowok itu menoleh dan bertanya.

"Ya." jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum sekilas. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin bilang: "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi kalau ingat tatapanmu waktu orang-orang itu memojokkanku. Kau hanya duduk dan melihatku seolah aku ini monster mengerikan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang aku kembali menjadi cowok yang kau kencani karena kasihan, persis seperti perkataan Tao."

Setelah pertunjukan usai, kami jalan beriringan menuju ke parkiran. Kris hyung tetap mengantarku pulang seperti biasanya. Sepanjang jalan dia memang masih bertanya-tanya atau mengajakku ngobrol, tapi aku lebih banyak diam, mengangguk, menggeleng dan menjawab seadanya. Mungkin karena capek lihat respon ogah-ogahanku, akhirnya dia bungkam dan memilih fokus kedepan.

Semakin dipikirkan, rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis. Ciuman tadi indah sekali. Nyesek dan sangat disayangkan Kris hyung tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku sampai berharap semoga ada petir besar yang menyambarku dan membuatku lenyap selamanya. Karena ini benar-benar…

"Kita sampai." perkataan Kris hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, kali ini dia mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu, berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Mama lalu pamit kepada kami semua.

"Bye. Sampai ketemu di sekolah." dia melambai singkat dari dalam mobil dengan senyum manisnya. Entah kenapa senyuman itu tidak berefek apapun kali ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah dan pusing memikirkan semua kekacauan tadi.

Yap.

Bye.

Bye untuk kesempatan memiliki pacar.

Bye untuk kesempatan membalas Jinyoung.

Bye untuk kesempatan berbaikan dengan Chen.

Bye untuk segalanya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana jika sedikit nasehat dan saran? Boleh aku memberikannya?"

Aku berguling ke sisi lain ranjang dan melihat ayahku sudah duduk diatas meja belajar.

"Tentu." jawabku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan.

Kai beranjak dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepalaku. Diam-diam aku merasakan perasaan nyaman dan senang saat dia melakukannya. Perasaan nyaman yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"Keadaan tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Percayalah. Kris benar-benar menyukaimu. Sebagai seorang ayah aku bisa melihat itu. Kelihatan jelas dari caranya memandangimu. Hanya kau yang kurang peka dan selalu berpikir pesimis. Dan soal ciuman tadi, _asal kau tahu saja Chan_ , itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seseorang yang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa. Setakut dan sepanik apapun mereka. Coba bayangkan jika Chen yang tadi duduk disebelahmu, apa dia akan mencium atau memegang tanganmu saat ketakutan?"

Aku merenung. Benar juga ya. Waktu kami nonton film horror pun, dia malah sibuk sendiri menutupi mukanya pake jari. Dia juga tidak melompat dan memelukku. Bukan berarti aku berharap Chen akan memelukku lalu kami jatuh cinta, hanya saja ini membuktikan bahwa omongan Kai terdengar masuk akal di kepalaku.

Kai berdehem. "Intinya, dia tidak akan mungkin bersikap seperti itu jika tidak menyukaimu."

"Dan soal sikapnya waktu orang-orang itu menyeretmu, kurasa itu manusiawi. Bukankah manusia punya rasa takut, khawatir dan cemas? Mungkin dia hanya agak trauma dan sedikit bingung karena cowok yang dia sukai telah membuatnya terdampar di kandang macan. Wajar dia takut dan menganggapmu 'sesuatu'. Sikapnya itu lumrah di mataku. Semua orang butuh proses, Chanyeol. Chen saja tidak percaya dan ketakutan waktu kau menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Dia bahkan pingsan waktu pertama kali melihatku. Tidak gampang menerima hal-hal baru. Apalagi yang tidak masuk akal seperti tadi. Manusia normal pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti Kris begitu tahu gebetannya ternyata punya kekuatan super." Kai berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya. "Pelan-pelan saja jelaskan padanya nanti. Kalau memang dia mencintaimu, kurasa dia bisa mengerti. Harus. Itu sudah konsekuensinya."

Aku hanya terdiam. Membenamkan sebagian wajahku di bantal dan membiarkan mataku menatap langit-langit kamar. Meresapi wejangan ayahku. Dia memberiku banyak perenungan dan membuatku tersadar.

"Memang, ketika kita melakukan pengulangan, ada beberapa bagian yang akan berubah." sambungnya. "Tapi percayalah, jika ada kesempatan, dia pasti akan mencobanya lagi. Bahkan mungkin…eng... lebih parah dari yang tadi…" suaranya melambat saat menyebut kalimat terakhir.

Aku bangkit dari kasur. Perasaan sedih hilang, berganti perasaan semangat. "Menurutmu dia akan mencobanya lagi?"

Kai menampakkan smirk tengil khasnya. "Tidak. Kalau aku bisa mencegahnya."

Berhasil. Dia berhasil membuatku cemberut.

Pria itu tertawa. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak sekaku Ibumu. Lagipula wajar buat anak seusiamu. Sekedar untuk pengalaman sih fine-fine saja. Asal…"

"Asal?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Play save, oke?" dia mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Awas jangan keseringan!" tambahnya lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Aku melebarkan senyumku yang memang sudah lebar. "Oke."

"Oh iya, saranku untuk hubungan pertemananmu." Kai melanjutkan. "Cobalah temui Chen sekali lagi. Datangi rumahnya dan ajak dia duduk bersama. Bicara baik-baik dan minta maaf padanya atas insiden di bioskop. Bilang kalau kau sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan keisengan mereka. Meski sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang membuat dia marah, sebelum-sebelumnya dia memang sudah tersinggung dengan sikapmu. Tidak peduli apapun niatmu berteman dengan Jinyoung, tapi di mata Chen kau lebih menomor-satukan popularitas daripada sahabatmu sendiri. Kau juga berutang maaf untuk itu. Yang penting kau sadar kalau tindakanmu memang salah, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Dia benar. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkan Chen dan lebih mementingkan popularitas. Jujur, waktu itu aku memang agak menghindar pergi bersama Chen. Bukannya aku gengsi atau takut orang-orang akan melihatku jalan dengannya, hanya saja… begitu lebih mudah. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong dan menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Jinyoung dan teman-temannya. Aku memang teman yang payah. Aku berutang penjelasan panjang dan maaf untuk Chen.

Aku tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih atas saran dan nasehatnya."

Kai balas tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku. "Sama-sama." Kemudian terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa memanggilku 'Papa'?"

Tatapanku beralih secepat kilat dari wajah Kai ke lipatan selimut yang menyelimuti kakiku, aku mencengkramnya sambil berusaha menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Sebelum aku lahir, kau pernah bilang pada Mama akan berhenti mengambil jiwa-jiwa yang baik. Waktu itu kau berbohong padanya. Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak berbohong lagi sekarang?"

"Karena lihatlah harga yang harus kubayar. Aku pernah kehilangan ibumu. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan kau juga, Chan. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama sampai dua kali."

Aku gigit bibir. Menatap poster Hercules yang terpajang di dekat jendela.

Kai meraih tanganku. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, aku tahu apa maksudnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menatapnya sambil memberikan seulas senyum.

"Baiklah. Selamat. Sekarang kau resmi menjadi ayahku, Papa."

Dengan ekspresi terharu, dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya sebelum aku sempat berkomentar lagi. Kurasa setelah ini aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilnya dengan embel-embel baru itu. Papa.

 **End's P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diam-diam, ada pendengar tak diundang yang sedang menguping dan mengintip dari luar pintu kamar Chanyeol. Setelah mendengar interaksi ayah dan anak itu, jujur saja Sehun jadi luluh seluluh luluhnya. Cangkang pertahanannya terkikis lagi satu persatu.

Apalagi mendengar pengakuan Kai sekaligus kata-kata penyesalan dari mulut namja itu, somehow itu membuat Sehun sedih sekaligus berdebar-debar disaat yang bersamaan. Meski terakhir kali dia mendengar ucapan seperti itu dulu banget waktu Chanyeol masih bayi, terus keesokan harinya mereka bertengkar hebat yang ditutup dengan kata 'Hubungan kita selesai!'.

Kalau saja… kalau saja, dulu dia bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi masalah rumah tangganya, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan tumbuh menjadi seorang anak dengan orangtua single parent seperti dirinya.

Tapi… ya sudahlah. Kalau kata pepatah, masa ya masa lalu. Biarlah itu berlalu.

Lagipula kalau sang anak yang dia lindungi mati-matian dari kecil saja sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Kai sebagai ayah, untuk apa dia masih ngotot menjauhkan keduanya?

Kai juga sudah menunjukkan keseriusan dengan memberikan perhatian lebih, bersikap baik layaknya seorang ayah dan mencurahkan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk menemani Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin…

Dia harus membuka diri lagi dan memberikan kesempatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun cemas. Setelah Kai pergi, gantian dia yang mendatangi kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Hanya masalah kekuatanku." tukasnya singkat. Tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir kalau dia cerita yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kekuatannya menyengsarakan banyak orang dan persahabatannya dengan Chen sedang tidak mulus.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan. Bagus. Lagi-lagi pengusiran roh jahat, penetralan cakra, atau pemberkatan dalam bahasa Sanskerta.

Ternyata dugaan Chanyeol salah, karena nyatanya Sehun tidak melakukan ritual apapun. Namja itu malah memberi pelukan hangat yang terasa menenangkan.

"Aku menyayangimu." bisiknya di pundak Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin mengizinkan Kai memasuki kehidupanmu. Dan aku tetap akan mendampingimu apapun yang terjadi. Kalau ada masalah atau apapun yang ingin kau ceritakan, tidak perlu ragu, aku akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Benarkah? Mama tidak akan membenciku?"

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu apapun yang terjadi."

Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah ruah.

Jika seandainya Chanyeol dikucilkan oleh dunia, setidaknya dia masih punya keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

Dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum ketika merasakan selimut dibelakang punggungnya tersibak sedikit disertai kehadiran sosok lain dibelakangnya.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan.

Pertama itu Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tidur karena habis mimpi buruk dan minta dikelonin. Kedua…

Itu Kai.

"Boleh aku numpang tidur disini?"

Cengiran geli Sehun melebar. "Kalau aku jawab 'tidak' memangnya kenapa?"

Kai menelusupkan tangannya dibawah selimut, melingkari pinggang Sehun. "Sayang sekali jawabannya hanya 'Iya' atau 'Dengan senang hati'."

Sehun mesam-mesem. Tapi dia harus menahan diri agar suaranya tidak terdengar girang. "Jangan bilang kau masih pakai tuxedo dan topi bodohmu itu?"

"Tenang saja. Aku malah tidak pakai apa-apa."

Kedua mata Sehun melebar. Kemudian terlonjak dari kasur. "HEI!"

Tawa Kai meledak, berhasil mengerjai mantan istrinya. "Reaksimu berlebihan sekali, sayang. Aku masih punya hati nurani untuk tidak menyerangmu saat ini."

Sehun mendengus dan menimpuk kepala Kai pake jam beker. "Berani mengerjaiku lagi, jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu." ketusnya sambil kembali memunggungi Kai.

"Ciee… ngambek." ledek Kai.

Sehun mengeluarkan dengusan yang lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sok ngambek.

Kai kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada." jawab Kai.

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma bosan di sana, sesekali ingin tidur dengan orang lain." Kai mendekatkan dirinya, sehingga wajahnya tepat berada dibelakang kepala Sehun. Dia senang bisa menghirup aroma rambut Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun cukup setia juga masalah shampoo. Dari dulu sampai sekarang shampoonya tidak ganti-ganti. Tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih, soalnya salah satu pekerjaan favorit Kai adalah mengendus aroma manis sang mantan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak cari pasangan one night stand saja?" pancing Sehun.

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya, belum dapat yang pas."

"Masa?"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukannya."

"Dimana?"

"Ini yang lagi kupeluk."

Sehun mesam-mesem lagi, kali ini dengan pipi merona. Tapi dia masih ingin sedikit 'mengetes' Kai. "Maaf ya, aku tidak available untuk one night stand."

"Yang bilang one night stand siapa? Aku kan ingin membookingmu all night stand."

Sehun terkekeh. Benar-benar masih pria yang sama. Yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan menggila disaat bersamaan.

"Beneran nih aku boleh numpang semalam?" tanya Kai penuh harap.

"Asal kau tidak macam-macam saja." jawab Sehun santai.

Kai menyeringai senang. "Baiklah aku akan satu macam saja."

"Satu macam? Apa itu?" tanya Sehun iseng.

"Tidur lah, masa main bola? Masa iya main bola di kasur?"

Sehun berdecak. "Ya aku kan cuma bertanya. Jangan sewot begitu."

Kai mempererat pelukannya dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Sekarang tubuh mereka benar-benar menjadi satu. Dalam artian yang positif. "Kalau besok malam numpang lagi boleh?"

Sehun tersenyum sok misterius. "Nanti kupikir-pikir dulu."

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan datang lagi untuk membantumu berpikir."

Sehun senyam-senyum dengan mata terpejam. Mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya. "Selamat malam, Tuan Kim."

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Park yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Nyonya Kim."

"Pede."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Narsis."

Kai mengecup lembut pundak Sehun kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. "I love you." bisiknya. Tapi sayangnya tidak dapat respon dari yang bersangkutan, karena Sehun sudah keburu terbang ke alam mimpi. Terbukti dari suara ngoroknya yang keras sekali.

Kai tertawa pelan. "Dasar. Tidak berubah juga suara ngoroknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Love Is K+Y"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Haaii^^. Fast update kan? Semoga semuanya pada terhibur, dan sesuai request salah seorang teman reader, saya munculkan pasangan Keo vixx disini. Terus Krisyeolnya udah ciuman lho! Hahai! Meskipun Kris lupa sih…**

 **Tapi besok mereka bakalan muncul lebih banyak dan lebih mesra lagi, jadi don't be worry^^… hehe. Terus buat ff satunya, karena sesuatu hal, besok baru bisa saya upload. Jadi selamat membaca yang ini dulu :D.**

 **Dan… oh iya, Kaihun udah CLBK lagi neeehh. Heheheh. ;p. Apa? Kecepetan? Biarin! Capek juga saya nulis mereka beranteman mulu. Hubungan mereka juga kayaknya tetep masih akan seperti pasangan Tom and Jerry yang ribut-ribut tapi hot. #emang tom and jerry hot?**

 **Buat bahasa planet yang dipake Minho dkk, barangkali aja ad tmn2 yg sedikit mngerti, harap dimaklumi aja soalnya saya juga cm mnta bantuan google translate xD. Tau kan gmn kacaunya mesin penerjemah yg satu itu?**

 **Teruss… lama-lama diliatin… kok saya sekarang mulai kesengsem juga ya sama bang naga? (telaat lu thor! Kemane aje?!) #dibuang ke sumur sama pembaca.**

 **Eh, tapi tapi, dia itu pengecualian, meskipun udah berhasil bikin saya luluh, tapi saya tetep anggap dia sebagai seme, bukan uke kayak bias saya yang lain xD. Yaaa… kan saya bilang tergantung tampang. Dan Kris ini tampangnya dilihat dari manapun gak cocok jadi uke, menurut saya loh :D. Habis dia itu ketjeh badai dan punya aura-aura gimanaa gitu… Apalagi matanya #oke stop curhat!**

 **Seperti biasa, kali ini saya akan bales beberapa komentar dari temen-temen reader.**

~Park Jitta: waduuuh, truk tronton? Kejam amaat wkwkwk. Jangan, ntar kasihan calon tunangan saya si Jinyoung. #author diamuk fansnya Jinyoung

~Oliviarinanda112: ohh itu tanggal lahir kamu? Saya baru ngeh loh. Hehehe. Kalau Lubaek mah, si Luhan masih cocok jadi seme kali. Dia dipasangin sama DiO atau Xiumin juga, Luhan masih cocok lah jadi seme menurut aku. Iya, itu udah aku munculin Keo-nya.^^ Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Heheh. Iya saya tau Taylor York gitarisnya paramore, cuma mau ngetes kamu doang #cara ngeles yang keren :p. Waaah saya malah belum buka youtube sama sekalii (dengan muka polos). Oh iya Chen ultah? Baru tau. Salam aja ya buat si Chen. Semoga panjang umur dan makin berkah rejekinya #sok kenal sama Chen. Suruh jangan lupa minum obatnya #ha? Obat apa?. Iya saya tau BTS^^, meskipun cuma pernah dengerin dua atau tiga lagunya tapi suka juga. Soal saran kamu berikutnya author tampung dulu ya buat sementara ini^^ #makasih Olivia ({})

~odiodi14: ini mpreg lho (-.-). Cuma emang krisyeolnya kagak ya karena masih SMA, masa pernikahan dini? Nantilah suatu saat bila takdir dan saya sebagai author telah merestui #lagak lu thor!. Terus just info aja itu dua akun udah saya follow :D. Makasihh ({}) dan selamat membaca :D. Semoga terhibur chingu^^.

 **Jadi udah pada tau kenapa ff ini judulnya Bedeviled? Karena Chanyeol pengacau kelas kakap xD.**

 **Saya gak akan pernah bosen untuk ucapin makasih buat temen2 yang mau bantu ngasih saran, masukan, kesan, pesan, dll. Terus saya ucapin terima kasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview, mensupport dan mau klik ngelike di utk ff ini. Dan hope you guys still like it^^. Maaf kalau komenx gak bisa selalu saya balas di tiap chapter, harap maklum heheh** **. Tapi kalau berkenan dan kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan kirim aja, kalau saya sempet online bakal saya bales kok^^. Oke?**

 **#sekian, terima kasih dan RnR :* ({})**


	8. Chapter 6: Love is KC (part I)

**Bedeviled**

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Xiumin, Yuri, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Tao, Baro.

 **Rating:** T melenceng ke M dikit

 **Chapter 6 – Love Is K+C (Part I)**

" **Happy ending? Yeah. Maybe."**

 _Sunday, 13/09/2015_

Besok sorenya, Chanyeol kembali ke misi awalnya yaitu ingin meminta maaf pada Chen. Lebih baik bertemu face to face langsung dengan Chen di rumahnya. Terlalu banyak pengacau di sekolah. Jangan sampai dia gagal minta maaf lagi gara-gara komodo-komodo kekurangan zat besi itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Chen. Menekan bel pintu rumah sebanyak dua kali. Dari luar sini, kedengaran ada suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju ke pintu. Semoga niat baik dan tulusnya mendatangkan hasil.

Ternyata yang membuka pintu Mamanya Chen. "Chen lagi sibuk. Tidak bisa diganggu."

Chanyeol menelan ludah pahit. Belum apa-apa dia sudah ditolak duluan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia dapat perlakuan kurang welcome dari Mamanya Chen. Apa Chen segitu sakit hatinya sampai orangtuanya juga ikut-ikut musuhin dia?

"Kumohon Yuri ahjuma, izinkan aku bicara padanya. Sebentaar saja." Chanyeol memohon dan pasang muka semelas mungkin. "Aku harus meminta maaf pada Chen dan meluruskan semuanya."

Yuri terdiam. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, tapi akhirnya dia menghela napas. "Kau bisa menemuinya besok di sekolah." BLAM! Pintu tertutup di depan hidung Chanyeol. Jangan salah. Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah kali ini. Dia kembali membunyikan bel sebanyak lima kali. Begitu membuka pintu, Yuri langsung disambut cengiran kuda nil pamer gigi ala Chanyeol.

"Apa aku sudah boleh bicara dengan Chen?"

Yuri tampak kesal. "Aku kan sudah bilang kau bisa menemuinya di sekolah hari senin. Sekarang pergilah. Sebelum aku menelpon Ibumu." ancamnya lalu kembali membanting pintu.

Wow. Itu… agak… kejam. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menerima penolakan. Tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Chanyeol kembali menekan bel pintu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalau bisa sampai bel pintunya Chen rusak. Masa bodoh. Dia harus bicara dengan si kotak itu sekarang juga.

Yuri membuka pintu. Kali ini lengkap dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin memutilasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkupkan tangan dan memohon, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan muka galak Yuri. "Plis plis, pliisss, Yuri ahjumma, biarkan aku bicara dengan Chen. Aku mohon. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi sampai dia keluar. Aku sangat menyesal atas perbuatanku dan aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

Tadinya Chanyeol kira wanita itu akan menelpon polisi, ternyata dia menoleh kedalam dan berteriak. "Chen! Bisa turun sekarang supaya aku bisa tenang bekerja?"

Tidak sampai semenit, Chen datang menggantikan Mamanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada dan ekspresinya sengit.

"Apa?" tanyanya super singkat dan super dingin.

Chanyeol berdiri gugup, menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Chen sambil menendang-nendang kerikil khayalan. "Maaf, Chen. Aku benar-benar pengacau segalanya. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mau minta maaf dan berbaikan denganmu kali ini. Bodoh sekali aku lebih memilih Jinyoung. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Chen tidak bereaksi. Hanya diam dan terus menatap lurus wajah Chanyeol. Membiarkan namja itu terus meracau betapa dia sangat menyesal lebih memilih popularitas alih-alih teman baiknya sendiri dan betapa kesepiannya dia setelah dicampakkan oleh semua orang.

Chanyeol juga meminta maaf soal kejadian di kantin, karena tega meninggalkan Chen disaat temannya itu sedang butuh bantuan. Dia juga menjelaskan secara terperinci soal kejadian di bioskop dan soal Jinyoung cs yang selalu berakting pura-pura mereka masih berteman dengan Chanyeol tiap kali melihat namja itu berusaha mendekati Chen. Itulah alasannya Chanyeol lebih milih mendatangi rumah Chen dan langsung minta maaf disini. Biar lebih aman.

Akhirnya sikap defensif Chen luntur. "Kau benar-benar memilih ponsel daripada tiket?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah lalu menunjukkan ponsel minimalis barunya. "Ini hp baruku kalau kau tidak percaya. Dan selama ini aku selalu berusaha memberitahumu di sekolah. Hanya saja… aku tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali. Terlalu banyak pengganggu."

Chen hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa bersuara.

"Aku benar-benar sudah selesai dengan mereka. Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan orang-orang yang menolak kehadiranmu sebagai temanku."

Chen masih terdiam tanpa kata.

"Jadi… apa aku sudah dimaafkan?" tanya namja tinggi itu penuh harap.

Chen mengangguk. Dengan mudahnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya dia juga sama-sama merindukan sahabat tiang listriknya ini. Marahan lama dengan sahabat itu sangat tidak enak. "Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti itu lagi."

Chanyeol langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chen. "Aku janji. Sumpah pramuka."

Chen memutar bola mata. "Kau bukan anggota pramuka."

"Aku bisa bergabung kalau kau merestui." tukas Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar.

Chen terkekeh dan meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Hai, anak aneh."

Chanyeol balas menumbuk ringan lengan Chen. "Hai, pecundang."

Mereka berdua kompak tertawa lalu duduk di undakan tangga. Rasanya senang sekali bisa mengobrol dan tertawa lepas bersama Chen lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua ini. Kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang lama. Penghuni meja pecundang dan anak aneh. Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya di meja itu dia tidak perlu berbohong kepada siapapun dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Berteman dengan Chen membuat Chanyeol jadi dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian mereka saling bercerita tentang segala hal yang mereka lalui selama beberapa hari tidak saling bicara. Chen bercerita seru tentang pengalamannya selama menjadi asisten sutradara. Chen bilang dia tidak berpura-pura menyukai profesi itu, dia **memang** benar-benar menyukainya. Malah dia lebih memilih itu daripada akting. Katanya menjadi sutradara justru jauh lebih sulit dan penuh tantangan tersendiri daripada tampil di panggung. Chen bilang dia belajar banyak dari Mrs. Yeonhee bagaimana menjadi sutradara yang baik.

"Dan tentu saja itu sejalan dengan tujuan jangka panjang ibuku." Chen memutar mata saat menyebut 'ibuku'.

Kalau tadi Chen soal hobi barunya, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bercerita soal hubungannya dengan Kris yang terus mengalami peningkatan, ciuman pertamanya yang batal, Kai yang ketahuan membantunya dibelakang layar, dan bencana besar yang dia timbulkan di panggung lengkap dengan detailnya yang mengerikan. Chen ngakak heboh waktu Chanyeol bercerita niatnya bikin Chen bersinar gagal total. Bukannya bersinar malah berubah jadi orang negro kecemplung got dan terkurung di kandang beruang bersama Jinyoung dan pemeran lain.

"Hahaha. Kacau! Aku pasti akan langsung gantung diri kalau seandainya ayahmu tidak memutar balik waktu. Itu memalukan. Masa aku jadi begitu? Hahaha." tukas Chen di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau sinting! Tidak sia-sia julukan anak anehmu. Hahaha." dia menyikut Chanyeol keras-keras.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Untung keluarga beruang yang ada di kandang itu jinak. Kau seharusnya melihat ciuman mesra Jinyoung dengan salah satu beruang. Tampangnya kacau sekali. Hahaha. Mulut dan hidung mereka benar-benar menempel."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jinyoung memang calon mantu yang buruk di keluarga manusia, tapi dia calon mantu yang sempurna bagi keluarga beruang." timpal Chen masih tertawa.

"Tapi…"

Chen berhenti tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Apa?"

"Kekuatanku berbahaya. Aku tidak menginginkan itu. Setidaknya, bukan untuk balas dendam." Rupanya Chanyeol masih agak trauma.

"Makanya jangan digunakan untuk sesuatu yang tidak benar. Kau masih bisa menggunakannya untuk kebaikan kan? Pikirkan kau bisa menolong orang-orang dari perang dunia ketiga nanti, kau juga bisa merubah pola pikir orang-orang bobrok dan membuat mereka mematuhi aturan, bahkan mereka akan berhenti berbuat kerusakan di lingkungan."

Chanyeol mesam-mesem. Khayalan temannya ini ketinggian sekali. Gimana mau menyelamatkan korban perang kalau membawa seribu orang kembali ke auditorium saja dia tidak bisa?

"Kayaknya aku cuma bisa menyelamatkan korban perang antar panti jompo." jawab Chanyeol tidak pede.

Chen tertawa lagi. "Oke, oke. Kita mulai dari hal yang simpel dulu. Bagaimana dengan Kris hyung? Kekuatanmu bisa berguna saat kau berkencan dengannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal apapun, kalau kacau kan tinggal diulang saja."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menggunakannya secara sembarangan lagi. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Serius. Aku sudah melihat apa yang ditimbulkan dari sihirku dan itu kacau sekali." ungkap Chanyeol penuh tekad. Dan semua kekacauan itu terjadi karena dia berusaha balas dendam pada Jinyoung. Chanyeol sadar seharusnya dia tidak berusaha turun ke level Jinyoung cs. Bersikap jahat harus dibayar dengan harga yang terlalu tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Kris nyaris tidak bicara di sekolah pada hari Senin atau Selasa. Bahkan selama seminggu. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang sengaja menghindar dulu untuk sementara waktu. Dia masih belum bertatap muka dulu dengan cowok itu. Berbaikan kembali dengan Chen membuat Chanyeol jadi keasikan sendiri dan ujung-ujungnya Kris jadi agak terlupakan. Mereka juga kembali makan siang berdua di meja pojokan.

Eits… jangan salah! Menjauhnya Chanyeol tidak menyurutkan niat awal Kris sama sekali. Justru itu malah membuat Kris makin penasaran setengah mati.

Apa niatnya Kris?

Mematenkan Chanyeol sebagai 'miliknya'.

Itulah niat—dan mungkin impian—Kris selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Dan dia menggunakan kesempatan itu di minggu berikutnya saat terjebak antrean makan siang di belakang Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Monday, 21/09/2015_

"Hai." sapa Kris waktu Chanyeol tidak sengaja menoleh kebelakang. Tak lupa dia menampakkan senyum miring peluluh hati. Ajaibnya Chanyeol hanya berwajah datar menanggapi senyum itu. Satu poin buat Chanyeol.

"Hai juga." sahut Chanyeol, lebih fokus mengamati hidangan prasmanan mana yang paling enak dan layak dicomot.

"Apa kau sudah dengar lagunya Paramore yang 'Ain't it fun'?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi sekalian modus.

"Yap." Chanyeol tetap stay cool sambil meletakkan sandwich salmon dan sup asparagus keatas nampan.

"Aku sudah mengunduh videonya." Ujar Kris dengan harapan Chanyeol akan langsung kejang-kejang histeris dan melompat ke pelukannya.

Ternyata Chanyeol hanya menjawab: "Bagus dong." dengan ekspresi biasa dan tanpa minat. Satu poin lagi buat Chanyeol.

Kris garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah. Salah tingkah bercampur gemes. Baru kali ini ada yang nyuekin dia. Makin penasaranlah Kris.

Namja itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi saat membayar makan siangnya, tapi dia juga tetap berdiri disitu sampai Chanyeol selesai memilih makanan dan membayar bagiannya sendiri. Setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan urusan bayar-membayar, bukannya kembali ke meja anak-anak populer, Kris malah membawa nampannya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Hei, sekarang di bioskop lagi tayang sekuelnya The Maze Runner, aku tidak mungkin nonton sendirian. Mau temani aku?"

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak. Apa barusan Kris mengajaknya kencan? Chanyeol menoleh untuk mengamati wajah tampan di hadapannya, tapi seperti biasa dia agak kesulitan mengartikan tatapan itu. Tapi Chanyeol perlu tahu. Dia perlu tahu wajah itu mengatakan 'iya'. Dan karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu Kris memperjelas maksud ajakannya, hingga terlontarlah pertanyaan, "Maksudnya seperti kencan?"

"Yaaa…" Kris jalan duluan untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Begitulah."

Begitulah?

"Kalau kau mau sih. Terserah. Tidak ada paksaan."

Kalau aku mau? Kalau aku mau katanya? "Aku mauuuuu…!" sebuah insiden yang memalukan terjadi lagi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol terpeleset dan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Meskipun dia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak ambruk ke lantai, tapi semua isi nampannya melayang di udara, mulai dari sup asparagus, jus srikaya, garpu-sendok, dan sandwich salmon. Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia bergerak dalam slow motion. Slow motion yang sangat _slow_. Sampai-sampai dia bisa melihat dengan jelas cairan sup itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari kepalanya.

Napas Chanyeol tercekat di dada. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya melongo dramatis.

 _Jangan tumpah, jangan berantakan, jangan tumpah, jangan berantakan…_

Dan mau tahu keajaiban apa yang terjadi? Semua makanan itu mendarat kembali diatas nampan dengan sempurna dan tanpa ada setetespun yang tumpah. Chanyeol bagai seorang pesulap yang berhasil melakukan atraksi makanan terbang. Habis itu dia toleh-toleh berusaha melihat reaksi orang-orang. Syukurlah semuanya terlalu sibuk mengunyah, ngobrol, baca buku dan main gadget. Tidak ada yang menyadari atraksi sulap Chanyeol tadi.

Kris yang jalan duluan jelas tidak melihat keajaiban dunia dibelakangnya. Namja itu berbalik dan hanya menemukan Chanyeol yang nyengir kikuk dengan nampan berisi makanan. "Berarti kita jadi ya besok malam?" tanyanya lempeng. Benar-benar tidak ngeh sama sekali.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol. Kali ini poinnya buat Kris.

"Bagus. Karena kita tidak saling bicara selama seminggu, aku sempat khawatir kau akan menolaknya. Aku lega ternyata kau setuju." Ungkap Kris dengan senyum lembut yang Chanyeol sukai. Siapa sangka seorang Kris Wu akan secemas itu soal dirinya?

Kris masih tersenyum dan kedua matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang manik mata Chanyeol. Tiang jejadian itu sukses berdebar-debar dan tersipu-sipu salah tingkah. Pipinya merona parah. Senyuman Kris benar-benar sukses melumerkan segala jenis benda di muka bumi, termasuk hati Chanyeol. Sepuluh poin sekaligus buat Kris! Oke. Bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Karena mereka akan berkencan lagi. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar yakin cowok itu mengajaknya atas kesadaran sendiri. Kai sudah berjanji padanya kemarin malam tidak akan ikut campur soal apapun yang ada kaitannya dengan Kris.

Saat Chanyeol meletakkan nampan tepat disamping punya Chen, Kris ikut meletakkan nampan di meja yang sama lalu duduk menghadap ke dua namja yang tengah menatapnya campur aduk.

"Kau tidak kembali ke mejamu, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Bukannya mau ngusir, dia memang benar-benar bingung dan heran.

"Mejaku? Kapan aku punya meja? Setauku semua meja disini milik sekolah." jawab Kris santai, belagak pilon.

Chen dan Chanyeol saling pandang.

"Tapi hyung, kau kan selalu duduk dengan Jinyoung dan yang lain." ujar Chanyeol.

Kris menyendokkan potongan telur dadar ke mulutnya kemudian menyeruput milo coklat dingin. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh pindah tempat? Lagipula urusanku dengan mereka juga selesai."

Chen dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang lagi. Masih belum konek.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris mencondongkan tubuh dan wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol refleks mundur sedikit agar mereka tidak berciuman di meja kantin.

"Maksudnya…" Kris sengaja menggantung omongannya supaya dua muka penasaran di depannya makin penasaran.

"Maksudnya?" kali ini giliran Chen.

"Aku sudah resign."

What?! Chen dan Chanyeol kompak tercekat.

Chanyeol memandangi Kris tak percaya. "Re-resign? Jadi kau…"

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Aku bukan gitaris mereka lagi." jawabnya enteng.

"YANG BENAR?!" pekik Chen sempat membuat beberapa orang menatap kearahnya. Salah satunya Jinyoung. Ketika tatapannya beralih ke Chanyeol, dia memicingkan mata penuh dendam kemudian melengos. Seolah-olah Chanyeol lah penyebab keluarnya Kris dari Alphaville.

Eh…ngomong-ngomong, penyebab Kris resign dari band itu apa ya?

"Kenapa kau keluar, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Karena misiku sudah selesai. Jinyoung sudah bukan perawan lagi dan sudah punya pacar. Lagipula aku tidak bisa terus-menerus bekerja sama dengan orang-orang yang membuatku tidak nyaman."

See? Bahkan Kris si pangeran sekolah dan berasal dari kalangan yang sama merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka.

"Hmm…oh iya, mulai sekarang aku akan duduk di meja ini bersama kalian. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Prfftt! Uhuk uhuk! Chen tersedak vanilla milkshake dan Chanyeol keselek sup asparagus. Dua orang itu kompak terbatuk-batuk heboh sambil nepuk-nepuk dada.

Kris mengernyit lihat reaksi berlebihan duo jambu mente itu. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

Tidak boleh? Goblok sekali kalau mereka jawab begitu.

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh." jawab Chen cepat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Padahal dalam hati dia lagi terbang bersama lumba-lumba akrobatis sampai ke langit kedelapan, kesembilan, kesepuluh atau berapapun! Karena SUMPAH ini benar-benar momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Impiannya jadi kenyataan tanpa dia harus bersusah payah pakai kekuatan. Kris akan duduk disini. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

Dan sepertinya, mulai sekarang juga, meja ini akan berganti nama. Bukan lagi meja pecundang dan anak aneh. Tapi meja trio 'Pangeran Sekolah-Asisten Sutradara-dan Calon Pacar si Pangeran sekolah'.

Bukankah itu lebih spektakuler dari meja 'Jinyoung dan komplotannya yang tidak berharga'?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk kerja bakti besar-besaran. Semalam Sehun membaca buku feng shui karangan Suhu Tang, dia langsung ngiler dan membeli semua keperluan untuk dekorasi rumah dadakan. Ditambah lagi, dengan kehadiran satu anggota baru di rumahnya, Sehun merasa dia perlu melakukan sedikit 'penyambutan'. Penyambutan itu dimulai dari mengecat dinding di beberapa ruangan menjadi warna hijau dan pink. Setelah selesai mengecat, Sehun juga berencana meletakkan beberapa tanaman di ruang keluarga. Karena menurut Suhu Tang, warna hijau adalah pemicu keharmonisan dan persatuan dalam keluarga. Jadi meletakkan tanaman di dalam ruang keluarga dapat meningkatkan kekuatan hubungan dengan orang yang, ehem, kita cintai.

Terus masih menurut Suhu Tang, kalau menyangkut kelancaran soal urusan, ehem, percintaan, maka fokuslah pada bagian barat daya rumah. Nanti disitu akan dia letakkan lilin-lilin aromaterapi, cermin besar dengan Kristal (imitasi) di pinggirannya dan beberapa lukisan dinding. Kebetulan, karena ruangan di barat daya adalah kamar Sehun, maka khusus untuk kamarnya sendiri akan dia cat warna merah. Karena katanya merah dipercaya dapat membantu dalam urusan, ehem, jodoh.

Pertama-tama, Sehun merapikan segala kekusutan dan segala sesuatu yang berantakan. Ini adalah hal utama yang paling penting dalam menciptakan suasana harmonis di rumah. Barang-barang yang tidak sepantasnya dia kumpulkan dan dia buang ke tempat sampah besar di depan tikungan jalan menuju ke rumahnya.

Setelah itu, dia melapisi semua perabotan dengan plastik bekas dan Koran-koran lama dari gudang. Jadi Sehun hanya perlu menggeser sedikit tanpa harus mengangkat dan memindahkannya.

Oke deh. Beres. Semuanya sudah dilapisi. Sekarang tinggal mewarnai tembok.

Ruangan pertama yang beruntung adalah ruang keluarga.

Sehun membungkuk di depan seember cat berukuran raksasa. Berusaha membukanya. Ugh! Terlalu keras. Telapak tangannya jadi memerah dan perih karena ngotot. Dia pun mengambil obeng dan palu untuk mencungkil penutupnya.

Melihat Sehun membuka kaleng cat sambil memamerkan bokongnya kemana-mana, Kai langsung tergoda untuk menampakkan diri di salah satu sofa yang paling dekat dengan view 'dua gunung kembar' itu.

Namja tengil itu bersiul panjang sambil menggeleng-geleng dan berdecak-decak mengagumi pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Hai sayang. Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa membukanya kalau hanya kaleng. Tapi kau boleh membantuku mengecat kalau mau." Sehun tidak sadar, masih asik nungging membuka kaleng cat.

Kai tidak menjawab dan hanya menyeringai mesum memperhatikan Sehun berusaha keras membuka kaleng cat. Kai berharap kaleng sialan itu tidak akan pernah terbuka jadi dia bisa lebih lama memandangi…

 _Klek_. Tutup kaleng terbuka.

Yaaah… padahal dia cuci matanya baru sebentar.

Sehun melakukan sedikit peregangan karena otot pinggangnya agak keram akibat kelamaan nungging. Maklum. Bukan anak abege lagi.

"Hei. Katanya mau bantu? Cepat sini! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." tukas Sehun rada ketus sambil memasang masker. Dia menuangkan cairan cat diatas baki dan melapisi cat pada roller secara merata.

"Oke." Kai menjentikkan jari. Dalam sekejap dinding ruang keluarga berubah jadi hijau tanpa perlu dicat.

Terus untuk apa daritadi Sehun bersusah payah membuka penutup kaleng sampai pinggangnya keram segala?!

Sehun menoleh dan melempar tatapan protes ke Kai. "Jongiiin!"

"Apa?" tanya Kai lempeng.

"Cepat kembalikan ke warna aslinya!" perintah Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak mau, itu caraku membantu."

DAK! Sehun menghentakkan kaki geram. "Tapi aku tidak mau dibantu pakai kekuatan sihirmu!" tegas Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kai mencomot pisang di meja terus dimakan. Oh, dikupas dulu kulitnya baru dimakan. "Terus dengan cara apa?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang idiot? Pakai tanganmu sendiri!"

"Ya itu menjentikkan jari kan pakai tangan sendiri. Masa tangan…" Kai mendadak mingkem karena disodorin kuas mini ke depan hidungnya.

"Nih. Pakai ini. Dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Kai mengambil kuas itu pasrah kemudian berdiri dan merubah pakaian necisnya menjadi pakaian tukang cat lengkap dengan masker penutup mulut. Padahal dia lagi malas bergerak hari ini, cuma ya demi calon istri tersayang, apapun siap dilakukan.

"Nah sekarang kembalikan dinding itu ke warna aslinya."

Kai menjentikkan jari lagi dan semua tembok kembali ke warna semula.

Sehun hanya memutar bola mata kemudian mulai mengecat dinding dengan roller bertangkai panjang.

"Apa kau tidak puya roller lain?" tanya Kai.

"Kenapa?"

"Masa kau enak-enak pakai roller aku hanya pakai kuas kecil begini?" protes Kai.

Sehun berbalik terus memicingkan mata judes. "Niat bantuin nggak sih?"

Kai terkekeh. "Iya deh, Yang Mulia."

Dua pasangan sejoli beda alam itupun mengecat tembok bersama dalam keheningan yang terasa canggung.

Kai melirik Sehun yang kelihatan serius dan fokus menatap tembok. Lalu berdehem. "Hun."

"Hm?" gumam Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa warna hijau?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kai tersenyum maklum. Mengingat hobi dan kebiasaan Sehun yang nyeleneh. Sudah pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan… "Feng shui lagi?"

Sehun buang muka kearah lain. "Sok tau! Aku memang lagi kepengen mewarnai dinding rumahku dengan warna hijau. Apa itu masalah buatmu?" jawab Sehun berusaha tidak salah tingkah. Padahal dibalik warna hijau sebenarnya tersirat makna yang sangat dalam. Dan Kai sudah terlalu lama hidup untuk tahu hal-hal seperti ini.

"Terus itu kenapa beli pot tanaman banyak-banyak? Memang kau mau bikin rumah ini jadi semacam hutan atau apa?" tanya Kai jahil. "Atau… jangan-jangan kau sedang berharap cepat-cepat dilamar seseorang?"

"JONGIN!" Sehun melotot murka plus grogi. "Mau diusir ya?!" pekik Sehun dag-dig-dug-der heboh. Salah juga sih dia minta bantuan Kai, jadi ketahuan kan ngarepnya?

Kai ketawa-ketawa girang berhasil bikin calon istrinya salting maksimal. Meskipun sebagian besar muka Sehun ketutupan masker, Kai tahu wajah namja itu sedang merona sekarang.

"Diam, diam, diam! Menyebalkan!" Sehun memukuli lengan Kai barbar dan tanpa ampun.

"Iya, iya. Auw! Ampun. Bercanda. Kau marah-marah terus sih. Nanti cantiknya berkurang lho?" Kai cengengesan sambil kelabakan menahan serangan bertubi-tubi Sehun.

"Berisik. Kerja ya kerja saja!" ketus Sehun galak. Padahal dia grogi dan salah tingkah parah. Takut mulutnya keceplosan akibat terlalu salting.

Tapi dasar si Kai memang jahil, dia belum puas menggoda Sehun.

Kai menampakkan senyum tengil. Supertengil! Senyum yang memancarkan ketengilan luar biasa. "Terus itu warna merah buat di kamar ya? Aku dengar-dengar warna merah bagus untuk memperlancar jodoh lho. Apalagi kala…"

SET! Sehun menoleh cepat dan melempar tatapan pembikin bisu dadakan. "Shut-your-fucking-mouth-up-and-just-do-it!" desisnya penuh penekanan.

Kai malah cengar-cengir terus mengelus dagu Sehun. Walaupun keburu ditepis oleh si empunya dagu. "Oke deh, honey. Eh, kau maunya dipanggil apa? Honey, babe, darling, sweetheart, sweety, atau yeobo? Ah, yeobo terlalu tradisional. Kalau Honey bagaimana? Hampir mirip dengan 'Hunnie', nama panggilan sayangmu dulu."

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "Terserah."

"Hunnie saja ya? Biar feelnya sama kayak kita pacaran dulu." Kai terus nyerocos. "Atau kau mau yang beda? Chagi misalnya?"

Sekarang tidak hanya pipi yang merah, telinga Sehun juga ikut berubah jadi merah. "Shut up."

Bukannya kerja, Kai malah colek-colek pinggang Sehun, "Huun? Hunnie? HunHun? HunHunnie?"

"MY DEAR GOD, JONGIN!" pekik Sehun sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Kapan selesainya ini kalau kau bicara terus?! Banyak omong!"

Kai bersiul panjang lalu terkekeh. "Bahkan marah pun kau masih kelihatan cantik."

"Aku ini namja, bodoh! Berhenti panggil aku cantik, cantik, cantik seperti itu. Kau malah membuatku muak!" Tenang saja, di mulut boleh pedas. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun lagi membayangkan dirinya dan Kai joget india sambil mengelilingi pohon.

"Memang kau cantik." seloroh Kai.

"Aku ini tampan, you idiot!" dengus Sehun.

"Tidak, kau cantik."

"Tampan!"

"Cantik."

"Tampan!"

"Oke deh, gimana kalau 'Campan'? Cantik dan tampan. Deal?"

Sehun berdecak. "I don't give a shit."

Kai menyikut Sehun, ngotot. "Ayolahh, akui saja kalau kau itu cantik."

Sehun pura-pura budek. Malas menanggapi omongan tidak penting Kai. Meladeni pria itu sama kayak meladeni bocah lima tahun yang lagi rewel. Tidak ada habisnya.

"Hun."

Sehun tetap pura-pura budek, sibuk mengecat.

"Hun."

Sehun melongok keatas. Bagian bawah bisa nanti, yang penting atas dulu ketutupan, bawah bisa belakangan. Sip. Gampanglah itu.

"Kalau lain kali aku…"

"Jongin, bisa tolong ambilkan tangga di gudang?" potong Sehun seenaknya.

Dia memang lagi dalam program membiasakan Kai tanpa kekuatan. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak menerima Kai apa adanya. Dia hanya tidak mau Kai nantinya jadi suami pemalas yang bisanya cuma menjentikkan jari. Minta ini itu langsung ada dalam sekejap mata. Bukan kehidupan rumah tangga seperti itu yang dia mau. Yaa… enak sih, praktis. Tapi sebagai orang yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga pekerja keras, Sehun selalu berpikir realistis dan mandiri. Makanya biarpun penghasilan dari profesinya yang sekarang tidak seberapa, yang penting itu semua dari hasil keringat dan jerih payahnya sendiri. Lagipula segala sesuatu yang praktis juga belum tentu dampaknya positif.

Kai mengusap wajahnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Anything for you, _babe_."

"Cepat ya. Bukan tangga gaibmu. Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya harus tangga yang di gudang."

Kai menyeret kakinya ogah-ogahan menuju gudang. Dia punya firasat sikap tukang nyuruh-nyuruhnya Sehun bakal dua kali lipat lebih parah setelah mereka menikah nanti. Dan dia, Kai Cipher si Raja Iblis, akan turun derajat menjadi babu kacung si albino tukang nyuruh-nyuruh ini. Biarlah. Sabarr…sabaar… memang harus begitu. Demi mengejar cinta apapun rela dia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai kembali dari gudang membawa tangga. Dia letakkan tangga itu disamping Sehun, habis itu Kai membungkuk takzim sambil tersenyum ekstra manis. Seperti mempersilahkan Cinderella untuk naik ke kereta labunya. "Silahkan, tuan putri."

Sehun meniti tangga perlahan-lahan sambil membawa roller di tangan kanan. "Pegangi aku."

"Oke."

Sehun menggeram. "Bukan dibagian situ, _nutter_!"

Kai melepaskan tangan kurang ajarnya dari bokong milik Sehun sambil cengengesan. "Maaf. Habisnya berada didekatmu selalu membuatku bertindak diluar kendali." ucapnya tidak tahu diri.

Sehun hanya mendesis sebal dan mulai mengecat tembok bagian atas. Berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan mupeng Kai dan senyum idiot tidak jelasnya.

Hampir dua puluh menit lamanya Sehun mengecat dibagian atas. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi celah yang belum tertutupi, dia menatap hasil polesannya sendiri pada tembok di depannya. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum puas.

"Lumayan untuk tukang cat pemula." puji Kai.

"Ya, lebih bagus dari sihir cat tembokmu tadi." jawab Sehun setengah menyindir.

Kai tertawa pelan.

Pada saat Sehun hendak menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba sesuatu kesialan—atau keberuntungan bagi Kai—terjadi. Akibat terlalu terburu-buru dan kurang hati-hati, kakinya terpeleset di salah satu pijakan tangga dan tubuhnya oleng kebelakang. Tangan Sehun kalap berusaha meraih pegangan, namun terlambat, dia keburu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh… dalam pelukan Kai. Lebih parahnya, tidak hanya jatuh dalam pelukan Kai, bibir Sehun juga jatuh 'menimpa' bibir seksi Kai.

Kedua-duanya kompak melotot sambil menahan napas merasakan kelembutan bibir masing-masing. Selama beberapa detik, mereka mematung dalam pose mesra seperti itu. Sampai Kai yang duluan tersadar dan berusaha mengambil inisiatif. Dia menguatkan cengkramannya di pinggang Sehun dan menarik tubuh namja cantik itu lebih dekat.

Walaupun hanya lumatan lembut tanpa persilatan lidah sama sekali, itu ciuman yang panjang. Yang mungkin bisa disebut menggetarkan.

Dan Sehun merasakannya sampai ke jemari kakinya.

Oh, dia _merasakannya_.

Ciuman Kai bagai sebuah ekstasi. Memabukkan tapi juga sebuah candu yang manis. Saking menikmatinya, refleks kedua tangan Sehun terangkat dan melingkari leher Kai. Bermain-main dengan surai namja dihadapannya sambil memejamkan kedua mata dan melenguh pelan selama beberapa kali.

Ketika Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya untuk menatap Sehun. Dan Sehun hampir tidak menyadari ciuman mereka telah selesai karena terlalu menghayati. Sepintas tadi Sehun sempat merasa ada banyak burung-burung, bintang-bintang dan bahkan pelangi-pelangi kecil berterbangan di depan matanya. Syukurlah Kai memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah roboh daritadi. Kedua lututnya lemas bukan main. Rasanya Sehun seperti meleleh. Tapi dari dalam.

"Nah." Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi halus Sehun. "Ayo kembali bekerja."

Tapi sebelum Kai sempat bergeser, Sehun keburu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kai dan menarik namja itu mendekat. Ronde keduapun dimulai. Bahkan, kali ini mereka lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Mereka melakukannya di kamar, di atas ranjang. Yeah. Silahkan tebak sendiri sisanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mamaaa! Aku pul—" Chanyeol melongo di ambang pintu melihat seluruh perabotan rumahnya dibungkus Koran dan plastik bekas, belum lagi dinding di bagian ruang keluarga hampir separuhnya menjelma jadi warna hijau. Apa Mamanya itu main feng shui lagi? Dasar. Suka seenaknya sendiri. Tidak bilang-bilang pula! Tahu begitu tadi dia tidak usah janjian jalan dulu sama Chen supaya bisa membantu Mamanya.

Chanyeol celingukan ke segala arah. Sosok Sehun tidak ada dimanapun. Di dapur tidak ada, di pekarangan belakang juga tidak ada, di gudang apalagi, pasti lagi di kamar nih.

Bocah tiang itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menapaki anak tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Chen sudah menunggu di teras depan dengan mobil milik ayahnya. Niat Chanyeol pulang juga sebenarnya cuma mau ganti baju sebentar, taruh tas terus pamit ke Sehun. Kelamaan kalau mandi. Bisa berubah jadi fosil si Chen kalau nungguin Chanyeol mandi dulu.

Setelah selesai berganti baju dari seragam menjadi style siap hang out ke Waterpark, Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kamar Sehun. Mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Mamanya. "Maaa." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun tanpa dosa, dia memang tidak tahu ada pergulatan panas yang terjadi di dalam sana. "Mamaaa."

"Bisa kembali tahun depan?" sahut suara lain di dalam sana. Chanyeol terhenyak kaget. Dia tahu itu siapa. "Kami sedang sibuk membuatkanmu adik ba…aduh! Kenapa kepalaku dipukul?!"

"Tidak, sayang. Kami tidak buat apa-apa. Jangan dengarkan Papamu." jawab Sehun dari dalam sana. "Ada apa? Apa kau dan Chen sudah baikan?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Membayangkan kedua orangtuanya jungkir balik di dalam sana dan memproduksi adik baru untuknya membuat pikiran Chanyeol mendadak blank. Dia jadi bingung mau ngomong apa tadi. Adik baru? Apa itu tidak sedikit terlambat?

"Eh… engg… y-ya. Sudah. Kami sudah baikan." jawab Chanyeol mendadak terkena serangan gagap.

 _Siiinggg..._ hening.

"Chaaan. Kau masih ada diluar sana kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya." sahut Chanyeol sambil nelan ludah. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun gusar. "Aku mau ke Waterpark dengan Chen."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Uangnya gimana?"

"Aku sudah punya, sisa tabunganku selama seminggu ini. Biar pakai itu dulu."

"Ya sudah, nanti Mama ganti."

 _Siiinggg..._ hening lagi.

"Chan. Bisa tolong pergi sekarang? Biarkan aku menanam makhluk lucu dan menggemaskan di perut…aduh! Berhenti menamparku!" terdengar suara protes Kai.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oke. Enggng… baiklah. A-aku.. pergi dulu."

"Daah sayaang!" seru Sehun. Nadanya terdengar riang dan bahagia sekali.

Adik? Apa benar mereka akan membuat makhluk seperti itu?! Satu anak iblis saja rasanya sulit. Apalagi dua! Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng mengusir bayangan dia dan adiknya berdiri diatas gedung sambil tertawa-tawa jahat. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi! Duo anak iblis tidak akan seburuk itu. Pokoknya dia harus menjalankan peran sebagai seorang kakak yang baik nanti. Bukan kakak iblis yang hobi ngomong: "Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai dunia! HAHAHA!".

Walhasil, diajak jalan-jalan begitu bukannya tenang dan enjoy, Chanyeol malah kepikiran.

Chen menimpuk muka Chanyeol pakai kacamata renang miliknya.

"Hei!" protes Chanyeol sambil melempar balik kacamata itu ke Chen. Tidak kena. Chen keburu menghindar dan lolos dari timpukan.

"Kenapa sih? Lagi terlilit hutang ya?" tanya Chen. Sekarang mereka lagi berleha-leha di pinggiran kolam. Capek dan pegal-pegal. Istirahat dulu baru lanjut berenang lagi.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, masih dendam karena ditimpuk.

"Terus bagaimana perkembangan hubungan asmara orangtuamu? Apa mereka tidak berniat menambah anggota baru?"

"Nah!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk muka Chen. "Itu dia!"

Muka Chen berkerut bingung. "Apanya?"

"Sepertinya aku akan punya adik. Dalam waktu dekat ini." tukas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seolah-olah punya adik itu salah satu bencana alam.

Chen tertegun. Tidak percaya. "Masa sih?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu dengan tampang lecek.

"Selamat, bung." Chen menyalami Chanyeol. "Sebentar lagi kau akan akan jadi seorang kakak."

"Tapi…tapi… bagaimana jika dia lebih jahat dariku…em… maksudku, bukan berarti aku jahat. Terus bagaimana jika dia nantinya tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan malah menimbulkan kekacauan dimana-mana? Bagaimana kalau dia lebih ceroboh dan gegabah?" repet Chanyeol panik sendiri.

Chen memijat keningnya. Pusing. Kapan sih temannya ini bisa berhenti berpikiran pesimis dan parno tidak jelas? Dasar hiper! Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran sejauh itu sementara oknum yang dibicarakan saja belum jelas keberadaannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Belum apa-apa sudah ketakutan duluan. Belum tentu juga dia bakal jahat. Kalaupun iya, bukankah itu malah bagus? Dengan begitu takhta ahli waris neraka akan jatuh ke tangan adikmu. Kau akan bebas dan hidup sebagai manusia normal sesuai impianmu. Cobalah berpikir dari segi positifnya."

Dalam hati Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Chen tadi. Iya juga sih…

"Anaknya belum lahir saja sudah kau pusingi. Lagipula belum tentu juga Mamamu bakal hamil lagi. Tau darimana mereka akan bikin adik baru?" todong Chen.

"Tadi Papaku bilang begitu."

"Terus Mamamu bilang apa?"

"Katanya jangan percaya omongan Papamu."

"Nah. Makanya kau pastikan dulu. Jangan langsung main judge sembarangan." tandas Chen sambil mendengus keki.

Ide bagus. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tanya ke Sehun.

Tidak pakai lama, sepulangnya dari Waterpark, Chanyeol langsung mendatangi kamar Sehun dan mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang. Mamanya itu lagi serius nonton film Maleficient di HBO.

"Ma."

"Hm?" gumam Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV.

"Apa benar aku akan punya adik?" tanya Chanyeol to the point plus pasang muka penasaran.

Tawa Sehun tiba-tiba meledak. "Chan, Chan. Jadi kau percaya omongan Papamu?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Berarti yang tadi itu…?"

Tawa berderai Sehun lama-lama melambat lalu berhenti. "Kau itu benar-benar gampang ditipu ya? Dia hanya bercanda, Chan. Kau tahu sendirilah orang itu. Lagipula kami aman saat melakukannya. Aku juga sudah bertekad tidak akan punya anak lagi sebelum benar-benar memastikan Kai akan melamarku."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Ohh… syukurlah. Soalnya dia juga belum siap lahir batin kalau harus punya adik lagi. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Dia belum siap. Belum siap jadi seorang kakak. Chanyeol ragu apa dirinya bisa menjadi kakak yang becus? Dia sudah kelamaan jadi anak tunggal dan keenakan hidup berdua saja dengan Mamanya. Kehadiran anggota baru tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya puyeng dan kekhawatirannya memuncak tanpa sebab.

"Kenapa, hm? Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya… penasaran. Dan, yeah, mungkin sedikit kepikiran."

Sehun merangkul erat pundak Chanyeol. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chan. Berhenti memikirkan sesuatu terlalu berlebihan. Cemas dan stress yang berlebihan itu tidak baik buat kesehatan. Kau ini masih muda tapi pemikiranmu seperti kakek-kakek. Santai saja. Oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sepertinya selain belajar mengendalikan kekuatan, dia juga harus belajar mengurangi kadar keparnoannya mulai dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuesday, 22/09/2015_

Hari ini Chanyeol sengaja mengatur acara double date dengan Chen. Katanya biar kisah percintaan temannya itu ada perkembangan. Untung Kris setuju dan berjanji akan langsung menjemput Chanyeol di rumahnya seperti biasa. Chanyeol mengajak Chen karena dia tidak mau membuat namja itu berpikir Chanyeol lebih mementingkan gebetan daripada dirinya. Cukup sekali saja. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Setelah dibujuk-bujuk, akhirnya Chen mau juga diajak double date. Tadinya dia sempat ragu, takut nyesek karena ditolak. Diluar dugaan ternyata Xiumin setuju. Finally, merekapun janjian ketemuan di Mall jam delapan teng. Chen—yang akhirnya berhasil mengajak Xiumin berkencan untuk pertama kalinya—sudah menunggu diantara jejeran rak-rak parfum L'Occitane, bersama dengan Xiumin. Namja imut-imut itu tampak serius mengamati Shea butter hand cream di tangan kanan dan Cherry blossom hand cream di tangan kiri.

Chanyeol jelas bingung melihat Xiumin yang namja tulen itu bisa menyasarkan diri di toko kosmetik wanita seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan Xiumin…?

Begitu Xiumin melangkah ke kasir, Chanyeol diam-diam mendekati Chen dan berbisik di telinganya. "Chen, Xiumin hyung suka pakai produk perawatan wanita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka terlipat-lipat, antara heran dan aneh.

Chen mengibaskan tangan. "Hush. Sembarangan! Itu dia beli buat kakaknya. Sohee. Tadi nitip lewat telpon." Chen menjelaskan sebelum Chanyeol berasumsi lebih jauh. "Eh, terus Kris hyung mana? Bukannya kalian berangkat bareng?"

"Lagi ke toilet sebentar, kita disuruh duluan ke Cinemaxx."

"Kenapa tidak barengan saja?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah selesai membayar di kasir.

"Dia bilang ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan."

Xiumin tertawa. "Yeah, urusan pencernaan yang tidak lancar. Ayo kita duluan saja." dia menatap Chen, lalu beralih ke Chanyeol. "Kau kalau mau menunggu Kris tidak apa-apa, nanti kami yang pesankan tiketnya."

"Beneran, hyung? Wuah makasih banyak." Chanyeol tepuk-tepuk tangan sambil loncat-loncat kayak anak TK.

Chen memutar bola mata sambil mengucapkan 'Baby Big Huey' dengan ekspresi meledek.

Chanyeol pura-pura tidak dengar. "Aku memang mau nungguin Kris hyung dulu."

"Kalau begitu kami keatas, ya? Daah." Xiumin jalan disamping Chen sambil mengamit lengan namja itu.

Begitu sudah agak jauh, Chen menoleh lagi sambil menampilkan seringai kuda dan mengacungkan jempol. Chanyeol balas mengacungkan dua jempol sambil meneriakkan 'Fighting!' tanpa suara.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Kris jalan kearah mana ya? Chanyeol celingukan kesana-kemari. Toilet lantai satu dimana sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?" Kris agak tertegun mendapati Chanyeol menunggu di samping pintu toilet pria. "Kenapa tidak duluan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Kemudian menunduk dengan pipi bersemu-semu pink. Aw! Kris langsung gemas ingin memaka…ehm, mencubiti pipi tembemnya itu. "Aku mau jalan sama hyung saja."

Kris terbatuk singkat. Semacam batuk pengalih kegugupan. "Oh, begitu?" lalu mengendikkan bahu santai, dia tidak boleh kelihatan salah tingkah. Harus jaga imej. "Ya sudah."

Duo menara kembar itu pun berjalan berdampingan keluar dari toilet area.

"Tadi Chen dan Xiumin hyung sudah duluan. Mereka bilang akan memesankan tiket untuk kita." tukas Chanyeol memecah ketegangan supercanggung diantara mereka.

Kris manggut-manggut. "Baguslah. Terus filmnya main jam berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik jam di tangan kanannya. "Hmm.. sekitar dua puluh menit dari sekarang."

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu atau langsung ke bioskop?" tawar Kris.

"Langsung saja." jawab Chanyeol. Bukannya dia tidak mau keliling-keliling dulu bareng Kris, lagipula mereka bisa melakukan itu nanti. Kalau jalan-jalan sekarang takutnya mereka malah melewatkan intro filmnya. Dan Chanyeol paling benci jika dia ketinggalan tayangan biarpun hanya dua menit. Kalau bisa dia sudah harus stay di dalam ruangan teater mulai dari iklan-iklannya sampai film itu benar-benar selesai.

Kris tersenyum, merangkul pundak Chanyeol kemudian menariknya mendekat tanpa berkomentar lagi.

Lagi-lagi jantungnya bergemuruh keras. Pikirannya kembali terbang ke kejadian saat kekacauan, saat Kris menciumnya, waktu itu lampu penerangan di gedung auditorium nyaris gelap total. Dan… bukankah ruangan teater juga nyaris gelap total? Ugh. Chanyeol mendadak jadi harap-harap cemas dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Kenapa dia malah memikirkan ciuman kedua?! Ciuman kedua… apakah itu mungkin? Lagipula The Maze Runner juga bukan film horror. Apa Kris akan ketakutan lalu menciumnya lagi? Tidak. Kris tidak akan ketakutan hanya karena film. Yang waktu itu jelas-jelas dia shock karena melihat pertunjukan kacau balau. Bukan ketakutan macam itu.

Chanyeol melirik Kris yang tetap acuh dan tidak balas melirik.

Ciuman pertama. Ralat. Ciuman pertama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Somehow, Chanyeol masih menginginkannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata.

The Maze Runner edisi kedua memang film horror.

Lihat itu manusia-manusia mengerikan yang mengejar Thomas dan kawan-kawan! Kenapa feelnya berasa kayak nonton film Resident Evil gini sih?! Mayat hidup yang bisa berlari. Gigitan beracun. Tempat-tempat gelap. Ralat. Ini bahkan jauh lebih sesuatu dari Resident Evil. Sumpah. Ini menegangkan! Dan…uh-oh, Newt ditangkap oleh makhluk itu! Tidaaakkk! Jangan Newt! Dia cowok paling imut di kelompok itu. Jangan dia yang mati duluan! Tidaaaak! Siapa saja tolong selamatkan Newt! Oh… pfiuuh… untunglah Thomas sahabat yang cepat tanggap dan setia kawan. Terima kasih, Thomas.

"Kau takut?"

Eh? Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat seringai meledek di wajah cowok itu. Sial. Bisa menghina juga rupanya?

"Tidak." kilah Chanyeol. Enak saja mengatai dirinya takut. Hah! Siapa bilang? Chanyeol kan tidak berteriak histeris. Dia bahkan hanya sedikit menggigit jari dan menahan napas tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tegang. Tapi jangan salahkan Chanyeol dulu. Siapapun bakal bereaksi tegang kalau menonton adegan tadi. Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba ada zombie melompat dari balik kaca dan menerkammu. Hanya orang-orang tidak waras yang masih bisa santai melihatnya. Dan salah satu orang tidak waras itu Kris tentu saja. Dari awal sampai akhir cowok itu menonton dengan khidmat dan anteng sekali. Ekspresinya dari awal sampai akhir sama saja, tidak ada teriakan, kaget, takut, sedih atau apapun. Itu penjelasan versi panjangnya. Versi pendeknya: Kris menonton seperti robot. Berani bertaruh dia pasti nonton film drama neneknya dengan ekspresi ala robot rusaknya itu. Padahal di kehidupan sehari-hari cowok itu manis sekali, begitu diajak nonton ekspresinya hanya tinggal satu macam: Serius.

Kok ada ya orang kayak gitu? Jangan bilang Kris masih punya kejutan lain dibalik sikap manis dan santainya itu? Well, bagaimana dengan sisi 'hidden' yang pernah disinggung Sehun dulu? Mendadak Chanyeol bersemangat ingin mengenal sisi Kris yang itu. Sisi apa namanya? Macan yang tertidur? Harimau yang terlelap? Tauk ah.

"Jangan bohong. Akui saja kalau kau takut." Kalau biasanya Chen yang menyebalkan, tapi kali ini Kris yang menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya coba dia bertanya begitu? Ingin menjadikan Chanyeol bahan olok-olokan?

Chen? Jangan tanya deh! Dia—yang ngakunya seme sejati bagi Xiumin—sekarang malah sembunyi dibalik ketek namja itu. Untung dia tidak merubah fungsi bungkus popcorn sebagai penutup kepala. Pweh! Seme sejati apanya? Seme kok lebih penakut dari ukenya.

"Aku tidak takut." tandas Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut manyun.

"Kalau tidak takut kenapa tadi tutup mulut?" rupanya Kris masih ingin bermain-main di seputar 'Coba tebak, Chanyeol penakut atau tidak?'.

Iya sih, dia memang sempat tutup mulut dan berteriak kaget sedikit tadi. Sedikit. HANYA sedikit. Tapi itu kan karena si orang india itu tersangkut di pintu dan dapat bonus cakaran di perut. Ih! Chanyeol langsung membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya dia berada di posisi yang sama. Itu membuat Chanyeol refleks memekik dan langsung tutup mulut sesudahnya. Beneran lho refleks. Saking terlalu menghayatinya dia. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih lebih mending daripada Chen yang ngumpet dibalik ketek atau cowok berotot disebelah sana yang teriakannya lebih cetar dari nenek pertapa habis kena gampar. Chanyeol belum pernah dengar teriakan nenek pertapa, tapi yang jelas teriakan cowok itu tadi sama-sama melengking dari teriakan perempuan datang bulan. Ternyata otot dan badan gedenya itu cuma hiasan. Kalau Chanyeol jadi orang itu, dia cuma bisa berdoa agar pacarnya yang super menor itu tidak mencampakkannya setelah ini.

"Berisik. Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak." Chanyeol bete.

Kris menatap Chanyeol lama sambil nahan senyum dan tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol noleh lagi sambil berdecak sewot. "Apa liat-liat?"

"Memastikan kau memang tidak takut." jawabnya santai tapi sukses memancing kejengkelan Chanyeol.

Ugh! Memang nyebelin kan?! "Layarnya ada disana." Chanyeol memutar wajah Kris sampai menghadap ke layar lagi.

Cowok itu terkekeh sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol yang nemplok di pegangan kursi. Hanya saja, yang kali ini berbeda. Kris melakukannya bukan karena panik, shock, atau ketakutan. Jelas hari ini Kris menggenggam tangan Chanyeol bukan karena harus melindungi Chanyeol dari ancaman kayak waktu di konser itu. Kris juga bukan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kayak anak kecil seperti biasanya. Chanyeol merasa… genggaman tangan cowok itu kali ini lebih intim dan bikin jantungnya menggila. Entah apanya yang beda. Dia hanya merasa ada yang beda hari ini. Apa karena Kris daritadi tidak berhenti menatapnya? Perasaan tadi sudah disuruh menoleh kedepan. Kenapa dia menatap Chanyeol lagi? Dengan jenis tatapan seperti itu pula! Tatapan yang sama seperti mereka di Burger King. Tatapan seperti akan menci—tunggu… sekarang wajah Kris maju seinci demi seinci. Lihat. Semakin lama Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan napas cowok itu. Dekat sekali. Sampai-sampai rasanya dia bisa menghirup semua karbon dioksida Kris. Oke. Itu berlebihan. Tapi serius. Hidung Kris hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. Waaa~! Apa cowok itu memang akan menciumnya lagi atau ini hanya halusinasi? Chanyeol tidak keberatan kalau seandainya ini memang halusinasi. Karena… damn! Kris. Benar-benar. Akan. Menciumnya. Lagi. Disini. Sekarang.

Sekarang.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman yang kali ini singkat. Sangat singkat. Tidak se-hot dan se-intim yang waktu itu. Tidak ada lumatan dan persilatan lidah. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap merasa ini ciuman yang paling manis. Lebih indah dari yang waktu itu malah. Lebih mendebarkan. Lebih berkesan. Pokoknya lebih, lebih, lebih dari apapun. Karena Kris melakukannya tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan yang paling penting, ini terjadi bukan karena kekacauan bodoh yang dia lakukan dan tanpa bantuan dari ayahanda tercinta.

Satu hal lagi mengapa Chanyeol menobatkan ciuman kali ini pantas diabadikan dalam foto, lukisan, spanduk, dan pahatan karya seni lalu diarak keliling dunia hanya karena satu kalimat simpel yang kemudian meluncur keluar dari mulut Kris. Simpel dan pasti. Satu kalimat simpel yang akan merubah setitik kisahnya mulai dari sekarang. Dan satu kalimat simpel itulah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol selama hampir dua tahun ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chan. Will you be mine?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

Lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lagi.

Masih belum yakin. Dia kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkannya dengan slow motion. Bukan ide bagus. Karena dia langsung sakit mata setelah melakukannya.

Kris melongo. Mungkin dia mengira ada yang salah dengan otot mata namja didepannya. "Kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kau baik-baik saja? Dia TIDAK baik-baik saja. Karena sekarang Chanyeol ingin berlari mengelilingi ruangan sambil mencabuti bulu mata semua orang. Itu kedengaran absurd dan sinting. Tapi dia memang sinting hari ini. Sinting karena…karena…ARGHHH! Ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia senang sekali. Dia senang sekali. Dia senang sekaliiii! Cowok yang dia sukai selama ini menembaknya hari ini. Di dalam ruangan ini. Di tengah-tengah pemutaran sequel film The Maze Runner. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menambahkan film itu dalam daftar film yang wajib ditonton saat anniversary.

Memang suasana dan momennya tidak romantis. Tidak ada lilin. Tidak ada alunan musik klasik. Tidak ada embel-embel bunga, cahaya bulan dan latar belakang lampu warna-warni disertai angin malam yang meniup rambut mereka. Masa bodoh. Dia juga bukan makhluk menye-menye dan bukan cewek yang menuntut segala sesuatu yang serba romantis seperti dalam dongeng. Jadi yaaa…masa bodoh. Chanyeol hanya tinggal buka mulut dan segalanya akan berubah setelah ini.

Kris berdehem salah tingkah lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar. "Ehm…maaf, ini diluar rencana, habis…aku tidak tahan, jadi…" dia berbicara tidak jelas dan berantakan. Mungkin karena sama-sama gugup. "Jadi…aku mengutarakannya sekarang. Ehmm… lalu, apa kesimpulan…"

"Ya. Aku mau." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Rupanya Kris mendadak terserang virus tuli karena dia menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah yang bukan lagi berwarna merah. Tapi merah, kuning, hijau di langit yang biru. "Ya. Aku mau…hyung."

Sekarang mereka tidak hanya mendengar suara sorakan heboh dari Chen dan Xiumin saja, melainkan dari beberapa penonton yang duduk di sekeliling mereka. Bedanya, ini bukan karena kekuatan sihir. Melainkan karena pernyataan cinta Kris. Bagaimana tidak heboh kalau ditengah-tengah tontonan tiba-tiba ada sepasang abege labil saling menyatakan cinta? Lucunya, film yang mereka tonton bukan film romantis sama sekali. Perhatian sebagian orang kini bukan lagi terfokus pada film, melainkan pada dua namja yang sekarang sibuk blingsatan sendiri sambil tersipu malu-malu. Untung gelap. Jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Chanyeol.

Akhirnyaaaa! Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya dia bukan lagi Chanyeol si anak aneh yang tak laku-laku. Sekarang dia sudah punya pacar. Dan orang itu adalah Kris Wu! Pangeran sekolah idola semua orang. Dan Chanyeol tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi orang-orang. Apa Mamanya akan ikut senang lalu memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk merayakan ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan Chen setelah ini? Tampangnya seperti ingin minta traktiran dan meledeki Chanyeol habis-habisan. Xiumin juga seperti akan melompat dan memberi dia pelukan selamat. Papanya pasti akan menyeringai lebar melihat ekspresi bahagianya. Tapi diantara semua itu, ada satu hal yang paling ingin Chanyeol lihat. Tepat sekali. Reaksi terpana shock Jinyoung dan teman-temannya. Terutama Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pajak jadian jangan lupa." Itulah yang dikatakan Chen saat film usai dan mereka keluar berdesak-desakan dengan penonton lain.

Xiumin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi jelas sekali dari tatapan dan senyuman penuh artinya, berita ini akan segera tersebar di sekolah besok.

Ternyata dunia memang tidak terlalu jahat-jahat amat. Ini buktinya, setelah lepas dari geng populer dan jadi bahan olok-olok, tak membuat Chanyeol lantas sial selama tujuh puluh turunan. Dia berbaikan dengan sahabatnya. Dan… ini yang paling membahagiakan. Impiannya untuk jadian dengan Kris jadi kenyataan. Huraayy!

Belum lagi sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke parkiran, Kris terus menerus menggandengnya. Kayak seolah-olah bakal ada yang nekat menculik dan membunuh Chanyeol kalau Kris melepas genggamannya biar cuma sedetik.

"Hyung, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Kris mulai lagi akting pura-pura budeknya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Terus?" Kris masih akting. Sekarang akting bloon.

"Mmm… apa tidak risih gandengan terus kemana-mana?"

Kris tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau tidak suka kugandeng? Ya sudah." Dia betul-betul melepaskannya! Padahal Chanyeol cuma bertanya. Oh. Bagus. Sekarang dia menertawai Chanyeol. Entah apanya yang lucu. "Bahkan cemberut pun kau masih terlihat imut." Cowok itu mencubit pipi tembem Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Kalau bisa sih dengan mulut. Sayangnya ini bukan sikon yang tepat. Mungkin lain kali.

Kali ini Kris mengganti acara gandengan tangannya menjadi rangkulan di pinggang. Wow. Belum apa-apa sudah ada kemajuan. Tadi rangkulan, terus gandengan, sekarang masih tetap rangkulan sih. Hanya saja posisinya berubah sedikit. Bukan diatas lagi. Tapi dibawah. Beberapa senti lebih dekat dengan bokong. Gosh! Dia bahkan tidak keberatan kalau Kris 'sedikit' kurang ajar menggerayangi bokongnya atau menyeret Chanyeol ke tempat gelap lalu mengelus…mm… mengelus… yang lainnya. Duh. Kenapa dia jadi sama dangkalnya dengan Jinyoung? Bercinta di tengah hutan. Apa otaknya error atau memang itu terdengar sensual sekaligus erotis sekarang? Aneh. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol menganggap itu hal paling menjijikkan.

"Sampai."

Great. Dia bahkan tidak sempat ngobrol-ngobrol karena keasikan mengkhayal sendiri.

Kalau biasanya pertemuan mereka selalu diakhiri hanya dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' dan 'goodbye'. Mulai malam ini semuanya akan menjadi lebih beda dan spesial. Kris tidak hanya mengucapkan 'see you later' dalam bentuk kalimat, melainkan dalam bentuk ciuman lembut di kening. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukannya di bibir, tapi karena ini baru permulaan ya santai saja. Tidak usah terburu-buru. Masih ada hari esok, lusa, dan seterusnya.

Kris beruntung tidak cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, karena saat tiang berwajah manis itu masuk, dia bisa mendengar suara menggelegarnya berteriak "PAPA MAMA AKU PUNYA PACAR! KRIS NEMBAK AKU! YIHAA!". Ckckck. Dashyat bener teriakannya. Kris berani bersumpah besok satu komplek bakal tau anak itu punya pacar dan namanya Kris. Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Toh dia sudah biasa jadi sorotan banyak orang. Tambah orang-orang sekomplek lagi juga tidak masalah. Heheh.

Kris mengulum senyum geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

Park Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang hidupnya tidak akan monoton lagi dengan kehadiran namja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wednesday, 23/09/2015_

Today is the day! Hari dimana Kris menggandengnya dan mengumumkan ke semua orang bahwa mereka pacaran. Pengumumannya juga cukup visual saja. Tidak perlu pakai pengeras suara atau promosi di lapangan. Semua orang punya mata. Mereka bisa melihat dan berkomentar. Ucapan selamat berdatangan dari segala penjuru. Kebanyakan teman-teman Kris dan teman-teman seangkatan Chanyeol. Beberapa adik kelas yang tidak kenal juga ikut-ikutan mengucapkan selamat ke pasangan tiang listrik ini. Ramai-ramai mereka mengerubungi meja pecundang dan anak aneh hanya untuk mewawancari dua sejoli itu. Chen tersisihkan? Oh. Tidak. Tidak. Justru dia sibuk mojok sama Xiumin di meja para kutu buku. Justru Jinyoung dan teman-temannya lah yang tersisihkan hari ini. Meja mereka sepi pengunjung. Haha! Rasakan itu.

Jinyoung yang gondok setengah mati. Karena apa yang dia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Bukannya dikucilkan, Chanyeol malah ngetop lagi dengan berstatus sebagai pacar Kris Wu. Tao yang lebih panas dan berasap, kesempatannya hilang direnggut orang yang sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan dirinya, menurut Tao. Selain geng rempong itu, yang lain sih fine-fine saja. Lagipula banyak yang berpendapat mereka memang pasangan yang serasi. Para fangirlnya Kris kebanyakan no problem. Katanya: "Kris oppa lebih baik pacaran dengan namja daripada yeoja. Kalaupun sama namja, syukurlah bukan Tao oppa dan komplotannya. Soalnya kami tidak suka mereka". Kalau fanboynya Kris beda lagi, mereka masih rada-rada tidak iklas sih sebenarnya. Apalagi pasangannya itu Chanyeol si anak aneh. Semuanya curiga dan sempat menduga pasti ada faktor x, y, z yang melatarbelakangi proses jadian mereka yang terkesan mendadak dan menggemparkan itu. Tapi mereka cukup bisa berbesar hati kok. Melihat kemesraan dua orang itu dan segala perhatian yang ditunjukkan Kris untuk namja kesayangannya, tak ayal membuat mereka semua serentak mundur teratur. Itu artinya kesempatan telah tertutup rapat. Yaa… mau tidak mau harus mendukung. Mereka bilang: "Asal Kris hyung bahagia dengan pilihannya, kami juga akan berusaha mensupport".

Nah. Bahkan alam semesta merestui hubungan mereka.

Ralat. Tidak semua. Kecuali Jinyoung cs. Belum lagi ada desas-desus yang beredar kalau hengkangnya Kris dari Alphaville karena cowok itu ingin lebih dekat Chanyeol. Ada juga yang lebih kejam lagi menyebarkan desas-desus kalau Kris selama ini merasa terkekang dan tidak bebas di Alphaville, belum lagi konflik mulut yang sering terjadi diantara Kris dan Jinyoung, makanya cowok itu lebih memilih keluar daripada tersiksa. Malah sebenarnya itu bukan desas-desus lagi. Memang kenyataan kan? Hampir semua orang tahu bagaimana posisi Kris di band itu dan kesepakatan apa yang dibuat oleh Luhan, murid yang baru-baru ini pindah ke Shanghai. Hanya saja sebelum-sebelum ini tidak ada yang berani menggembar-gemborkannya. Banyak mulut berani angkat bicara begitu arah mata angin telah berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat ke meja Chanyeol dan Chen…oh, dan Kris tentu saja.

Makin meledaklah Jinyoung. Terlalu banyak 'tekanan' dimana-mana! Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, tolol bin idiot sekali dia sudah mempercayakan 'Kartu Truf'–nya pada Chanyeol. Di mata Jinyoung, Chanyeol adalah seorang pengkhianat licik yang berusaha balas dendam.

Balas dendam? Selamat Park Chanyeol, kau berhasil. Karena saat ini Jinyoung merasa dia tidak ada bedanya dengan seonggok bangkai tikus di pinggir got. Busuk dan tidak berharga.

Jinyoung memandang Chanyeol kesal, seakan Chanyeol makhluk sejenis kecoak yang merambati celana mahalnya. Chanyeol lebih kesal lagi. Kalau dia kecoak, lebih baik dia berkeliaran di tubuh Kris daripada di celana Jinyoung.

BRAKK! Jinyoung menggebrak meja sebagai luapan emosi. Beberapa mata melirik sekilas kearahnya. Hanya sekilas. Kemudian kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Seolah-olah cowok itu tuyul tidak penting yang cuma numpang makan disini.

Setelah puas menumpahkan seluruh minuman akibat gebrakan mautnya tadi, Jinyoung melangkah geram meninggalkan kantin.

"Jin..Jinyoung, tunggu, Jinyoung!" Sandeul berdiri dan berlari mengejar Jinyoung diikuti Tao, Baro dan Baekhyun. Padahal ini baru sehari, tapi belum apa-apa mereka sudah merasa terintimidasi duluan. Pasalnya sekarang mereka merasakan apa yang pernah dialami korban-korbannya dulu. Tatapan menjudge dan bisikan-bisikan bernada sumbang. Tidak perlu menunggu mereka berlalu tiga meter di depan sana. Baru nol koma lima sentimeter saja orang-orang sudah mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka. Lucu sekali kan bagaimana kecepatan roda berputar?

Chanyeol dan Chen kembali bersahabat lagi. Kris berhasil memacari Chanyeol dan terbebas dari band 'mimpi buruk' itu. Chanyeol juga mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya kembali dengan berstatus sebagai kekasih Kris. Chen sukses menarik perhatian Xiumin setelah keberhasilannya sebagai asisten sutradara dalam pentas drama musikal, mereka juga mulai berkencan. Jinyoung cs dapat karmanya, keadaan berbalik drastis dan Chanyeol bukan lagi anak aneh yang selalu mereka bully. Sekarang namja itu sudah berani angkat dagu tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan pada Jinyoung bahwa dirinya juga punya kuku dan taring. Oh iya, jangan lupakan Kai dan Sehun. Dua sejoli beda alam itu sudah lebih membuka diri dan membuka 'yang lain-lain' tentu saja. Heheh.

Happy ending?

Well, untuk sesaat, rasanya semua orang memang senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorenya, Chanyeol membantu kedua orangtuanya kerja rodi. Mendekorasi rumah sesuai keinginan Sehun. Mereka punya seabrek pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, ingat? Mulai dari mengecat seluruh tembok sampai merubah tatanan perabot di dalam rumah. Kai yang semestinya berkeliaran mencari mangsa kini beralih menjadi bapak rumah tangga yang baik dengan mengecat genteng, mereparasi radio Chanyeol, membongkar muatan di gudang, memperbaiki antena dan pipa-pipa yang bocor, mencabuti rumput liar di halaman, membersihkan loteng, membersihkan selokan… eh, kok porsi pekerjaannya Kai lebih banyak? Biarin. Sehun memang sengaja. Katanya itu salah satu syarat kalau lamarannya mau diterima. Cup, cup, cup, sabar ya Kai? Cinta kan memang butuh pengorbanan. Hahah! Makan tuh cinta!

"Hun, sudah ya? Aku lelah sekali. Mau tiduran dulu. Temani aku ya?" Kai tepar di lantai. Mulai melancarkan modus 'capek' supaya berhasil mengajak Sehun berduaan lagi.

Sehun mencibir. "Katanya punya cadangan tenaga tanpa batas? Waktu di kasur saja kau menawariku mau pakai tenaga Hercules atau tidak."

"Uhuk!" Kris dan Chanyeol keselek grogi bareng-bareng. Chanyeol ternganga. Dua orang ini, ngomong begitu dengan santainya di depan bocah-bocah seperti mereka, seakan dunia milik berdua saja!

"Ya tapi ini kan beda." Kai protes dengan muka melas. "Ayolaah… apa aku boleh minta jatahku sekarang? Supaya aku bisa lebih semangat lagi kerjanya."

"Baru segitu sudah nuntut jatah. Kerja dulu!" Sehun melengos cuek sambil menyiapkan hidangan makan malam di meja. "Lagipula sekali kuiyakan kau pasti susah berhenti."

"Itu karena kau begitu menggairahkan, sayang. Aku tidak tahan ingin melihatnya lagi. Hanya aromamu yang bisa membuatku bertenaga."

Sehun berdecak malas tapi tidak menolak juga waktu Kai memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengecup pudaknya.

"Pokoknya kerja dulu yang benar."

Kai membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sehun. "Terus?"

"Terus akan kubuat kau dua kali lipat lebih bertenaga lagi."

Kai mendaratkan ciuman di leher Sehun. "Lalu?"

"Lalu setelah itu akan kusuruh kerja lagi." jawab Sehun kurang asem.

Kai berdecak. "Kerja terus. Bosan! Boleh tidak aku minta pekerjaan yang lain?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh misteri. Dia cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan permainan Kai. "Boleh. Kebetulan ada lubang di atap lantai dua. Kau bisa menutupnya dengan sesuatu."

"Lubang yang lain ada?"

"Di dekat kamar mandi lantai satu juga ada lubang."

"Aku tidak mau lubang yang itu." tolak Kai sambil menjilati leher Sehun. Titik kelemahannya.

Smirk malu-malu kucing kebelet kawin Sehun melebar. "Terus? Mau lubang apa?"

Hueks! Hiiiyyy! Bisa tidak dua orang ini berhenti flirting menjijikkan di depan remaja-remaja bersemangat seperti mereka?! Dasar tua-tua keladi! Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol jadi kepenge—bagaimana kalau itu omongan mereka jadi contoh buruk buat perkembangan otak anak? Mana lagi ada Kris. Chanyeol menoleh takut-takut ke Kris. Cowok itu berlagak lebih tertarik mengecat pagar. Chanyeol tahu dia cuma berlagak karena jelas sekali kupingnya mengarah pada dua mamalia kelebihan hormon itu.

"Aku mau lubang yang di…" Kai mendekatkan bibirnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Habis itu mereka berdua cekikikan bareng layaknya seorang abege baru jadian. Nyebelin. Minta dikubur bareng Justin Bieber. Entah apa salah Justin Bieber sampai harus dikubur juga. Tapi mereka bisa main threesome di alam baka.

Chanyeol terkadang sampai gemes sendiri. Yang remaja di rumah ini siapa sih sebenarnya?!

Akhirnya Kai berhasil juga menculik Sehun dengan cengiran hidung belang andalannya. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hyung."

"Apa?" Kris masih sibuk mengecat. Daritadi kuasnya tidak pindah-pindah, hanya disitu-situ saja. Dasar. Terlalu kentara ngupingnya.

"Kau mau main bulu tangkis di halaman rumah Chen?"

"Ide bagus." jawab Kris langsung melempar kuas itu entah kemana. "Ayo main."

Bahkan Kris pun ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Takut terprovokasi. Padahal tadi Chanyeol nawarinnya cuma basa-basi. Eh, Kris malah ngajak minggat. Terprovokasi juga tidak masalah. Kan enak sore-sore begini saingan sama ortu. Nah. Itu dangkal juga kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Kris hyung memang tidak menembakku dengan cara yang romantis. Jujur saja itu agak berbanding terbalik dengan sikap manisnya selama ini. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak berharap dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih selama kami bisa duduk bersama, makan dari piring yang sama, minum dari gelas yang sama dengan kedua pundak dan paha yang saling bersentuhan, kurasa itu cukup romantis. Bayangkan seberapa panjangnya kursi kantin dan kami duduk seolah-olah kursi itu hanya muat untuk satu bayi hamster. Kalau bisa aku ingin duduk di pangkuannya, tapi nanti dikira norak. Lagipula adegan suap-suapan rutin kami berhasil memancing tatapan serigala laparnya Jinyoung cs. Sampai-sampai ada kabar burung beredar, entah dari siapa, katanya Tao ingin pindah sekolah bulan depan saking tidak tahan melihatku bermesraan terus dengan cowok pujaannya. Bagus. Kenapa tidak lebih cepat? Makin berkurang para pengganggu, sekolah ini akan lebih tentram.

Tapi ada juga yang bilang Tao mulai memacari teman bandnya sendiri karena frustasi. Dan manusia yang ketiban sial itu adalah Baekhyun. Yep. Surprise! Sebenarnya gossip tadi bukan tanpa dasar, beberapa orang pernah memergoki mereka bercumbu mesra di ruangan kosong di sebelah kelas praktikum kesenian. Baekhyun yang dikabarkan sedang pdkt jarak jauh sama Luhan hyung, berselingkuh juga dengan si panda jejadian. Ya ampun. Dasar ular berkepala dua. Cabe maruk.

Kalau dihitung-hitung… kayaknya kami sudah tujuh hari jadian, terhitung mulai dari selasa malam. Dan tujuh hari itu terang saja bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan Tao dan Baekhyun yang sudah sering 'kebelet pipis bareng' di sela-sela jam pelajaran. Dan tujuh hari kalau dibandingkan dengan tiga harinya TaoBaek, jelas-jelas aku sudah kalah jauh dari mereka. Oke. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur. Tapi kadang bosan juga kalau selalu melakukan hal yang itu-itu saja. Selama berulang kali.

Ternyata menginjak hari kesepuluh, aku dan Kris hyung masih berkisar di suap-suapan bareng, mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan, belajar kelompok di rumah Chen, main bulu tangkis bersama, main game bersama, les privat di perpustakaan, yang kalau kupikir-pikir, kata 'privat' seharusnya diganti saja dengan 'boring' karena yang kami lakukan tidak ada privat-privatnya sama sekali. Les boring, itulah yang kami lakukan. Kunjungan 'privat' kami ke perpustakaan tiap hari hanya menghasilkan coretan kertas Archimedes, Phytagoras, Logaritma dan Bilangan Isotop. Hei, maksudku, kami ini pacaran kan? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap sedikit… duh… apa yaa? Aku benar-benar bingung. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku pacaran dan langsung merasa ada yang salah. Tidak. Kris hyung tidak salah. Dia baik dan perhatian sekali. Terlalu baik malah. Dia cowok berbudi luhur idaman mertua sepanjang sejarah dengan segala kesopanan, kebaikan dan perhatiannya. Mungkin otakku yang sudah geser ke pinggir jadi merasa selalu ada yang salah dengan tingkah lakunya. Aku merasa seperti mengencani guru matematikaku sendiri, padahal dia hanya beda satu tingkat diatasku. Aku curiga dia memacariku karena ingin mengasah bakat terpendamnya jadi guru les.

Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menciumku. Mungkin saat… eng… satu, dua, tiga, oh, dua ratus abad yang lalu kayaknya. Intinya lama sekali! Kami tidak melakukan hal-hal intim lagi setelah itu. Nyerempet pun tidak. Eits…jangan buru-buru menjudgeku pervert dulu. Ini semua gara-gara dua makhluk Tuhan paling yadong di rumahku. Siapa lagi? Papa dan Mamaku tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka membuatku depresi dengan menularkan virus mesum mereka. Yaa… tidak setiap hari sih. Hampir. Kadang dua hari sekali, kadang tiga kali sehari, kadang sehari dua kali. Tergantung mood katanya. Hergh! Aku sebenarnya malas hanya menjadi kurcaci tidak penting yang nongol disaat Pangeran dan Putri hendak berciuman. Oh. Bukan. Bukan berarti aku tidak merestui hubungan kedua orangtuaku. Aku hanya sedikit… envy.

Oh iya satu lagi, Kris hyung juga tidak suka bercerita terlalu banyak tentang orangtuanya. Aku pernah diajak tiga kali kesana dan tidak pernah bertemu mereka. Kris hyung bilang mereka sibuk sekali. Terlalu sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu mengurusi rumah dan keluarga. Dia selalu berwajah sinis jika menjelaskan itu. Mungkin selain kurang perhatian, hubungan Kris hyung dengan kedua orangtuanya juga buruk. Bukan pertanda bagus untukku. Tapi cowok itu bilang, orangtuanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan harus seperti apa pacar anaknya, karena mereka sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada Kris hyung. Baguslah. Kukira orang-orang kaya seperti mereka tukang ngatur dan punya semacam standar khusus untuk menetapkan calon pendamping hidup.

Apa saja yang kulakukan di rumah Kris hyung? Yeah. Tahu sendirilah. Belajar, belajar dan main game. Kurasa dalam waktu sebulan aku akan lebih pintar dari Einstein.

Latihan kekuatan? Aku sudah tiga kali latihan menggerakkan pensil dengan Papa. Dan payahnya masih belum bisa sampai sekarang. Kalau biasanya hanya dari pikiran dan ucapan. Kali ini aku harus latihan menggerakkannya dengan telunjuk. Papaku bilang itu agar aku bisa menyalurkan kekuatanku ke benda-benda mati dan merubahnya menjadi suatu energi untuk membuat benda itu bergerak, terbang, melayang atau berputar. Itu sangat rumit. Aku pernah menggabungkan ketiganya sekaligus. Ucapan, pikiran dan tangan. Oh iya, di tambah emosi (seperti biasa). Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Pensil itu melesat terbang dari meja dan menancap kuat di tembok, satu senti dari kepala Papaku. Aku bersyukur itu hanya kena tembok. Meskipun dia iblis tapi rasanya kasihan juga kalau lihat pensil menancap di jidatnya. Habis waktu itu aku kesal sekali dilarang terlalu sering keluar dengan Kris hyung, padahal mereka sendiri kadang bermesraan seperti tidak kenal waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saturday, 10/10/2015_

Selama weekend itu aku sendirian saja. Papa mengajak Mama ke Jepang karena mendadak ada panggilan event konser, kerjasama antara Korsel dan Jepang. Kalau seandainya dia manusia biasa, aku tidak percaya Papa yang baru sebentar bisa langsung dapat job sebesar itu. Itu jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberuntungan. Masa bodohlah. Yang penting dia serius menekuni pekerjaan lain saja aku sudah senang.

Karena Papa dan Mama pergi liburan seenaknya tanpa berniat mengajakku, otomatis aku akan home alone selama Sabtu dan Minggu ini. Chen? Jangan diharap deh! Dia sekarang malah asyik sendiri dengan Xiumin hyung. Sejak kami punya pacar masing-masing, rasanya tidak ada lagi yang merengek kenapa kau begini dan begitu. Bukan berarti kami tidak akrab lagi. Oh. Ayolaah! Dia itu sahabatku. Tetap sahabatku yang nomer satu. Hanya saja sekarang kami lebih lihai membagi waktu antara pacar dan teman. Intinya kami sama-sama maklum, baik Chen maupun aku sudah bukan jomblo merdeka lagi. Kami adalah makhluk-makhluk yang terikat.

Telpon dari Kris hyung masuk setelah aku selesai dengan ritual mandi malamku. Aku baru saja selesai melukis wajah Kris hyung diatas dua kanvas, yang satu versi hitam putih dengan pose yang berbeda, yang satu full colour dengan pose yang berbeda juga. Ini sesuai request cowok itu setelah melihat koleksi sketsaku. Dia sangat kagum dan menyarankan seharusnya aku mendaftar beasiswa di sekolah kesenian nanti. Ide bagus. Akan kucoba.

"Chan. Kau sedang apa? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu nih."

Hah?! Cepat sekali? "Oh..iya hyung. Tunggu. Aku baru selesai mandi, aku ganti baju dulu. Tunggu ya. Sebentar kok." aku panik dan kelabakan sendiri. Masalahnya badan dan rambutku belum benar-benar kering dan dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Huh! Aku harus pakai baju ap…ah! Santai saja. Toh kami cuma di rumah ini.

"Pakai baju atau tidak apa bedanya? Kau tetap terlihat sempurna dimataku."

Kupingku memanas dan aku merinding total. Rekor pertama. Kris hyung flirting menjijikkan denganku. Aku selalu envy jika Papa mengatakan itu ke Mama. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kris hyung kok rasanya aneh ya? Nada bicaranya langsung sederajat dengan Papaku kalau kebelet pengen begituan. Keganjilan pertama hari ini.

Aku tergagap sambil mengeluarkan tawa super aneh. "H-hyung…kau ini ngomong apa sih. Masa aku tidak pakai baju. Memangnya manusia purba? Ada-ada saja. Sudah ya. Aku mau pakai baju dulu."

"Tutup gordenmu rapat-rapat. Punggung mulusmu kelihatan tuh."

APA?! Keliha… oh, shit! Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gorden kamarku tersibak lebar sekali gara-gara angin sialan. Gawat. Mana aku lupa menutup…

"Hai, Chan!" aku mendapati cowok itu menyeringai dibawah sana sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mampus. Dia melihatku! Aku buru-buru menutup daun jendela dan gorden sekaligus. Kris hyung mungkin akan bingung melihat gelagat refleksku. Biar saja. Siapa suruh dia datang tidak bilang-bilang, main muncul saja! Bawa-bawa gitar pula. Tumben. Yang itu keganjilan kedua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum hangat menyambut Kris hyung di teras. Aku menggiringnya masuk sampai ke ruang tengah lalu kami duduk di kursi yang terpisah meja.

"Hari ini aku akan meminta pendapatmu soal lagu baru yang kuciptakan."

Aku membulatkan mulutku. "Ooo… pantas kau bawa gitar."

Dia duduk di sofa dengan gitar akustik keren di pangkuannya. "Ready?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris hyung akan memperdengarkan lagu ciptaannya untukku. Waah~! Ini hebat! Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya.

Kris hyung berdehem sesaat. "Sebenarnya ini lagu kubuat untuk band baruku nanti. Lagunya simpel saja. Mewakili perasaanku selama ini. Tentang seseorang yang sangat kusayangi."

Pipiku merona merah dengan jantung berdentum keras. Seseorang yang Kris hyung sayangi? Apa itu aku? Apa lagu itu dia ciptakan untukku?

Entah kenapa malah aku yang nervous berat, padahal Kris hyung yang jelas-jelas duduk dibalik gitarnya. Mungkin karena tatapan matanya yang menatapku memuja. Mungkin juga karena senyumnya yang seolah bilang aku lebih bersinar dari bintang jenis apapun malam ini. Omong-omong kenapa pemikiranku jadi lebai dan sinetron begini sih?

Dia mulai meng-genjreng senar dan lantunan melodi pop yang lembut mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Aku baru tahu lho, ternyata suara datar Kris hyung bisa berubah jadi merdu juga. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi karena posisi BackVoc. diisi oleh Sandeul.

 _I've been dancing on the tops of building_

 _At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song_

 _Don't you leave me alone_

 _My bones were shattered_

 _My pride lays shattered_

 _Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world_

 _To dance with me_

 _I'm falling more in love with every single world I withhold_

 _I'm falling more in love with every single word you say_

 _I'm falling head over heels to you_

Kris hyung benar. Lirik lagunya simpel saja. Tapi maknanya sangat dalam dan membekas di hati. Apalagi ini lagu khusus untukku. Yang bisa kulakukan selama mendengarkan Kris hyung bernyanyi adalah: menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah detik ini juga.

Liriknya masih panjang. Durasinya ada sekitar dua menitan. Kurang lebih bunyi dan maknanya sama. Kalaupun beda aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan lagi, itu karena aku terlanjur terpaku di kata ' _I'm falling more in love with every single word you say. I'm falling head over heels to you'_. Jujur, itu kayak semacam sihir atau hipnotis di telingaku. Sanggup membuat jantungku berdebar dan pipiku bersemu-semu sampai sekarang. Kalau menurut lirik tadi, hanya mendengarku bicara saja Kris hyung sudah menyukainya. Wuah! Dadaku sampai berdebar tak keruan. Mendengar dia bernyanyi sama seperti mendengarkan curahan hatinya dalam bentuk sebaris lagu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya cowok itu tampak gugup setelah menyelesaikan satu lagu.

Aku bertepuk tangan meriah untuknya. Standing applause pula. Sebenarnya aku ingin memeluknya sekalian, tapi dia masih memeluk gitar kayu itu sih. "Itu bagus, hyung. Perfect. Bravo. Wonderful. Aku suka."

Kris hyung memberiku kode untuk mendekat. Aku menurut dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung, yang tadi itu judulnya apa sih?"

Kris hyung tersenyum. "My Beautiful Rescue."

Lho? Kenapa tidak nyambung? "Hah? Rescue? Perasaan tadi tidak ada Beautiful Beautifulnya? Apalagi Rescue. Atau aku yang salah dengar?"

Cowok itu terkekeh. "Tidak tercantum dalam lirik bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menarik satu benang lurus lalu menyimpulkan judul dari lirik yang sudah ada kan? Judul itu hanya versi simpelnya saja dari ungkapan hati kita. Nah dibalik judul itu, panjang lagi maknanya. Itulah yang dinamakan 'lirik'."

Aku memutar bola mata. Ck. Kumat lagi jiwa pak guru kursusnya! "Yes I understand, Mr. Wu."

"Eh iya, aku punya satu lagi lho."

Mataku terbelalak dan aku nyaris menjerit senang. Dia mampir kesini untuk menghibur, menemani dan memperdengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaannya tentang aku? Yeeess! Belum pernah aku merasa se-terharu dan sebahagia ini. "Woaah. Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi yang ini agak…" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mengundang."

Hah? Mengundang? Mengundang makhluk halus? Mengundang amukan massa? Mengundang apa sih?

Belum sempat aku bertanya arti dari kata 'mengundang' tadi, cowok itu kembali memposisikan gitarnya dan jari-jemarinya kembali menari lincah diatas senar gitar. Aku tidak pernah berhenti melongo dan terpana kalau sudah melihatnya bermain begitu. Aku merasa Kris hyung menjelma menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Yang kali ini auranya berbeda dengan cowok yang biasa kutemui di kantin dan di perpustakaan. Senada dengan irama musiknya yang berbeda. Tadi Kris hyung memainkan dengan ekspresi lembut dan memancarkan aura ketenangan melebihi alam semesta. Kalau sekarang… Kris memainkannya dengan lebih bersemangat dan… eungg…bergairah? Kenapa aku mulai merasa tatapan matanya itu seperti Papa kalau mau…

 _Forever alone until I found you_

 _And now you're always there_

 _Voices on the air, scent on my clothes_

 _Oh, but when the sun exposes all my demons,_

 _Will you stay or run away?_

 _We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces_

 _We're dropped and well concealed in secret places_

 _I'll help you find your way_

 _Every moment you're awake_

 _You know I'll stay, even in your dreams_

 _I'm yours tonight_

 _I'm yours tonight_

Glup! Aku menelan ludah. Ini memang liriknya agak-agak… well, mengundang sih. Apalagi ada kata 'we do it in the dark' sama 'I'm yours tonight'. Hanya orang-orang tolol dan sok polos saja yang tidak tahu makna lagu tadi. Apa benar Kris hyung menciptakan lagu itu untukku?

"Selesai." Kris hyung mengangkat gitarnya.

"Apa?" aku pasang tampang antara kaget dan masih belum puas. "Itu bahkan tidak sampai dua menit."

Cowok itu meletakkan gitarnya di sisi kiri, sementara aku duduk di sisi kanannya. "Ya, memang belum selesai. Masalah judul sudah jelas. Hanya susunan kata berikutnya saja yang masih buntu." Dia menghela napas panjang lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Kurasa aku butuh suntikan inspirasi baru. Dan yaa…mungkin kau bisa sedikit membantuku, Chan."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Semakin tidak mengerti. Dia butuh bantuanku? Yang benar saja! Aku main gitar hanya tahu empat kunci dasar, A, B, C D dan disuruh mengarang lirik lagu?

"Aku? Kau tidak salah orang kan? Aku bukan anak band. Main alat musik saja tidak tahu. Satu-satunya kesenian yang aku tahu hanya melukis, hyung. Kau pasti bercanda."

"Siapa bilang kau akan membantu menulis lirik?"

"Terus?" tanyaku sambil mendekap bantal di pangkuanku lebih erat. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya. Sensasi berdekatannya kali ini berbeda dengan yang di kantin. Aku bisa merasakannya. Atmosfirnya juga beda. Debaran jantungnya juga beda. Apalagi aku baru sadar kalau kami cuma berduaan saja. Arghhh! Toloongg! Kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak berdaya begini? Dan kenapa cowok itu daritadi memandangiku dengan ekspresi binatang buasnya itu? Apa ini saatnya? Sekarang? Di sofa ruang tengahku?

"Sekarang kau adalah sumber inspirasiku, Chan. Kau tidak perlu menulis apapun. Tapi kau tetap bisa membantuku. Malah… bantuan darimu yang sangat kuharapkan." tukasnya dengan nada berat yang lamat-lamat dan sengaja ditekan-tekan.

Sorot mata Kris hyung kembali dalam dan menghanyutkan. Aku tidak bohong jika kubilang aku bisa terhisap kedalam mata itu. Karena memang tubuhku bergerak seinci demi seinci mendekat, seperti sedang terhisap.

"Kau mau kan?" tubuhku dan tubuh cowok itu sudah mepet sekali. Tau-tau saja hidungnya sudah ada beberapa inci di depan wajahku.

"Boleh." Aku mulai ganjen memuntir-muntir kancing atasnya. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Kris hyung tersenyum. Ini mataku yang salah atau memang senyumannya malam ini _hot_ sekali? Bisa kurasakan jantung dan tubuhku bergetar diluar kendali karena dia mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri di dalam kurungan tubuh cowok ini.

"Biar kuajari."

Kalau ada bagian tubuh yang harus dinobatkan jadi bagian tubuh paling tidak menurut saat ini, jawabannya super duper gampang: tangan. Padahal aku sudah mengirim perintah 'jangan tarik', 'jangan tarik', 'jangan tarik', tapi kedua tanganku tetap saja bandel dan menarik kerah baju Kris hyung sampai tidak ada lagi jarak diantara bibir bibir kami.

Cara kami berciuman juga mengesankan seolah besok dunia bakal kiamat dan kami hanya punya hari ini untuk melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan. Ciuman kami basah, dalam, menyeluruh dan sangat brutal. Oh, dan jangan lupakan suara kecapan dan desahan juga. Aku mulai menikmati saat-saat tangan cowok itu bergerilya di area-area sensitifku. Eungghh. Aku sangat menikmati ini. Terlalu menikmati. Bahaya. Aku bisa hanyut dibawah sentuhannya. Tangannya bahkan mulai bermain di selangkangan dan nippleku. Kali ini aku melenguh seperti sapi yang hendak disembelih. Ini memalukan sekaligus menggairahkan disaat bersamaan. Sampai kedua tanganku tergerak memeluk lingkaran lehernya yang lebih kokoh dari milikku. Karena ini bukan ciuman pertama bagiku, aku cukup bisa mengimbangi lumatan-lumatan bibirnya yang cepat dan seperti orang kelaparan. Dia terus mengulum bibirku. Tidak memberi kesempatan untukku beristirahat dan menarik cadangan oksigen sejenak. Hell! Dia sulit sekali dilepaskan. Masa bodoh. Faktanya aku bahkan lebih memerlukan bibirnya daripada oksigen.

Cowok itu menjauhkan wajah. Napasnya sama ngos-ngosannya seperti napasku. "Kita perlu ganti suasana."

Aku memberinya senyum tertahan. "Di tempat yang empuk?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati tangan besar Kris hyung mengangkatku dan menggendongku bridal style. "Deal."

Dia membopongku ke kamar lalu menendang pintu kamarku sampai terdengar bunyi BRAKK yang sangat keras. Gila. Dia berniat merobohkan pintu kamarku. Dasar bandit!

Kami melanjutkan sisanya di atas ranjang. Kedua, di lantai. Ketiga, di bawah guyuran shower. Bayangkan. Sekali melakukannya kami tiga ronde sekaligus. Aku cukup kaget dengan stamina luar binasa yang dimiliki Kris hyung. Dia hanya sempat rebah dan tarik buang napas setidaknya selama dua puluh kali. Setelah puas menatapku yang megap-megap kepayahan dan nyaris sekarat, dia kembali membisikkan kata-kata seduktif yang membuat kejantananku turn on. Kemudian kami melakukannya lagi sampai aku akhirnya angkat bendera putih tanda menyerah. Aku berteriak protes karena aku mengantuk dan capek sekali. Heran dia masih bisa ketawa-ketiwi, padahal aku sudah merangkak-rangkak minta ampun. Bisa-bisa aku akan jalan ngangkang selama sebulan. Ini bahkan lebih sesuatu dari bercinta di tengah hutan. Ini jauuuh lebih sesuatu. Kurasa aku benar-benar telah membangkitkan 'binatang buas'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung. Sebenarnya apa sih arti dua lagu tadi?" aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya.

Kris hyung makin mempererat pelukannya di pinggangku. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

Aku menggeleng dengan bibir mempout. Berusaha menjaga agar mataku tetap terbuka. Setidaknya, sampai rasa penasaranku hilang setelah mendengar penjelasannya langsung. "Belum."

"Apanya yang ingin kau tahu, hm? Makna lagu itu atau sikap monotonku?"

Eemmh… apa setelah menyetubuhiku selama tiga kali sekarang dia punya kemampuan membaca pikiranku?

"Dua-duanya." jawabku jujur. "Aku… aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa seliar tadi, padahal kemarin-kemarin sepertinya kau agak cuek dan selalu menampakkan wajah tidak minat kalau pas kita lagi berduaan saja. Berduaan yang benar-benar sendiri. Di perpus juga kau jaimnya minta ampun. Benar-benar seorang guru les. Hanya di depan kerumunan orang kau bersikap mesra menyuapiku sup jagung. Tadi rasanya seperti bukan kau saja. Malah aku pusing, kau yang sebenarnya itu yang mana sih? Kau tidak berkepribadian ganda kan, hyung?" dan setelah tiga ronde yang menyiksa lubangku, ajaibnya aku jadi punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya langsung.

"Tahu tidak? Lagu pertama itu menggambarkan sisi tulusku. Perasaan pure yang benar-benar pure love, Chan. Tanpa lust. Tahu kan? Benar-benar cinta yang tidak ada gairah mesum sama sekali. Seperti waktu kita di awal-awal kita pdkt dan kemarin-kemarin. Makan bareng, belajar bareng, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Itu sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan semua kalangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Baik tua, muda maupun anak-anak."

Aku manggut-manggut. Lalu merubah posisiku, menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Dari awal penggarapan lagu itu, aku mencoba untuk jadi seseorang yang bikin kau merasa nyaman, entah itu sebagai seorang teman, kakak ataupun pacar. Dan itu aku tuangkan ke dalam lagu. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan lirik dan melodinya secara keseluruhan tadi pagi. Makanya selama ini aku cuma bersikap biasa dan tidak berlebihan. Yeah, memang terkesan agak membatasi diri. Karena aku tidak ingin moodku untuk bikin lagu yang itu rusak gara-gara aku yang sulit mengontrol diri. Aku biasanya selalu terfokus buat menyelesaikan satu lagu dan tidak akan pindah sebelum itu benar-benar fix."

Oh, begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti. Kris hyung ini adalah tipe musisi yang penuh penghayatan. Dia adalah orang yang berusaha mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cara menghayatinya kemudian mengamalkannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Penghayatan itu memang agak rumit. Konon demi menghayati perannya sebagai pecandu narkoba, ada artis yang rela tidak makan selama berhari-hari supaya mendapatkan tubuh super ceking yang ideal. Sama halnya seperti Kris hyung, demi menyelesaikan lagu ballad romantis tadi, dia sampai jadi cowok idaman semua mertua. Bahkan, dia rela mendiamkanku saat berduaan saja di perpus dan berubah jadi cowok kutu buku menyebalkan. Demi lagu. Karena dia tahu sekali salah gerak saja, itu bakal merusak segalanya termasuk mood untuk menulis lirik. Well, benar-benar sangat professional. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan itu hanya karena proyek lagunya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman karena aku terus-menerus menahan diri saat kita berduaan saja. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti sekarang. Yang di perpus memang pengecualian, sisanya aku benar-benar iklas. Bukan akting atau karena ingin menciptakan lagu saja."

Nah kan. Setelah bercinta denganku sebanyak tiga kali, sekarang dia benar-benar bisa menelanjangi pikiranku. Bagaimana nanti kalau sudah berkali-kali? Jangan-jangan kami bisa berkomunikasi melalui kontak batin dan tanpa buka mulut sedikitpun?

Aku mencibir, "Iklas kok bilang-bilang?"

Cowok itu cengengesan dan kembali mengecup bibir manyunku. "Maaf deh. Setelah ini aku janji tidak akan menahan diri lagi." tukasnya sambil mengerling nakal. "Bahkan…" dia mengulum cuping telingaku lalu menjilatinya. " _I'm more naughty than your father.._."

"Hyung! Geli. Sudah. Tidur sana!" aku mendorongnya lalu memukulinya. Sarap kalau dia masih berpikir akan ada ronde keempat. Jangan harap. As you wish!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lagu kedua?" tanyaku.

Cowok itu memelukku kembali, merapatkan kedua kaki telanjang kami dibawah selimut dan terakhir mengecup bibirku. "Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri. Selamat malam." Dia menampilkan smirk sok rahasia kemudian memejamkan mata.

Aku mendaratkan kecupan di dagunya lalu merapatkan kepalaku di lehernya. "Selamat malam juga."

Tidak kusangka, hal yang hanya bisa kubayangkan belakangan ini, sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Malam ini. Di kamarku. Tentu saja kami bermain aman. Bukankah itu tujuan 'pengaman' diciptakan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Love is K+C (Part II)"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Endingnya mirip ya sama chap kemarin? Sama-sama di kasur. Dan sama-sama pengen bobo. Ah biarin dah! Seterah gue :p. #dasar author kagak kretaif lu!**

 **Soalnya adegan bobo emang pantes banget buat mengakhiri segalanya. Terus dimulai lagi dengan awalan yang baru #abaikan ini. gak penting.**

 **Terus menurut pertimbangan kacamata spiritual saya, chap ini belum berakhir, masih ada lanjutannya, entah saya yang males nyari judul atau emang belum selesai aja. Ya habis gimana lagi. Ini aja sebenarnya saya ngetik udah pake usaha yang maksimal banget (-.-). Kalaupun jadinya kurang maksimal ya harap dimaklumi. Pengaruh mood kali ya? Akhir-akhir ini lagi angot-angotan. Eh tau-tau mampet. Ya udah. Sampai sini dulu. Semoga gak ngecewain ya teman-teman dan tetep menghibur :D. Lagipula ini chap ini juga kan masih ada lanjutannya.**

 **Masih ada yang sebel sama Chanyeol? Iya sih dia emang perannya agak nyebelin di ff ini. Tapi jujur saya sendiri suka sama perannya yang kayak gitu xD. Lebih menantang hahah. Dan dia gak selamanya nyebelin kok. Kadangkala kalau lihat si Chan, kayak berasa bercermin. Bedanya saya gak separah dan seambisi itulah. #kenapa mendadak curcol?**

 **Ada perubahan judul sedikit. Tapi itu gak masalah. Just info doang. Dan setelah ini juga Kris mungkin akan mengalami 'sedikit' perubahan heheh.**

 **Terus adegan syurnya saya gak bisa tampilkan secara lengkap, hanya secara garis besarnya saja. Maklum. Mengingat rating xD ;p.**

~Park Jitta: makasihhhh :*. Wuaah sampai terharu, saya juga terharu baca komen kamu. (ciyus?!) Pokoknya makasih makasih dan makasih. :D. Ini emang baru sebagian aja sih. Soalnya saya masih rada bingung sama kelanjutannya, meskipun nyerempet tapi gak bisa dijelaskan secara detail karena terhalang rating. Hahah. #hope u stil like it and thx udh ngereview ;D

~Kookies: iyaa maaf ya, kamu agak telat hehe. Hahaha makasih, jangankan kamu, saya aja waktu ngetiknya ngakak-ngakak sendiri. Bayangin, jam tiga malem! Untuk gak ada yang nyahutin suara ketawa saya (-.-). Kalo ada kan serem juga tuh. Anyway, thanks for RnR ({})

~SILENT READER: hehehe makasih. And thx for Read and Review ({}). Saya juga terhuru-hara (?)

~Rilah safitri: Oke-oke, mungkin di chap ini gak seseru yang sebelumnya, tapi semoga tetap terhibur :D. thanks for read n review ({})

~Oliviarinanda112: oke masama ({}) asal reader hepi saya juga hepi (ciyuss lo?!). Hahah iya makasih, itu juga bagian favorit saya lho :D. Hhaha. Nah iya tuh emang si D.O uke sejati, syaa gak tau dia bisa jadi seme kalau di partnerin sama siapa. Nobita kali ya? Hhiihih. #pisss ah! Kata author: Biarin. Manusia kardus menggonggong, author tetep ngerujak. Eh? #okee daahh hope u like it ya :D

~odiodi14: Tauk tuh si Kris, lagi sok-sokan aja dia waktu itu. Maklum, carmuk dulu lah. heheh. Lempar panda ke jurang? Emang kuat? Gak takut di 'Hiaaatt!' ? Hahah iya tuh saya udah baca statusnya, udah minta fs juga, cuma belum dapet tanggepan. Hehe. Oh iya, kamu bukan yang sering nongol di statusnya mereka dan sering dipanggil 'Nak' itu kan?

 **Last is ucapan makasih buat temen2 yang mau bantu ngasih saran, masukan, kesan, pesan, dll. Terus terima kasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview, mensupport dan mau klik ngelike di utk ff ini. Dan hope you guys still like it^^.**

 **#sekian, terima kasih dan RnR :* ({})**


	9. Chapter 6: Love is KC (part II)

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, Sandeul, Tao, Leo, Ken, Taehyung (V), Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, Yixing, Shinwoo (CNU), Yunho, Yoochun, Himchan, Shindong, Kangin, Xiumin, dll

 **OC:**

Mrs. Yeonhee, Seojung ssaem

 **Rating:** T melenceng ke M dikit

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Love Is K+C (Part II)**

" **Cinta sejati selamanya. Pfuh. Lagi-lagi aku mengacau."**

* * *

 _Sunday, 11/10/2015_

Kris benar-benar jujur soal tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Karena keesokan sorenya saat mereka pulang dari Lotte World, cowok itu kembali membuktikan perkataannya di dalam mobil.

Awalnya sangat biasa. Mereka duduk berdua di jok depan. Kris sibuk memasang seatbelt dan Chanyeol membongkar-bongkar laci mobil Kris untuk mencari kaset lain. Ketegangan seksual justru terjadi setelah Chanyeol keceplosan menanyakan soal arti tattoo yang ada di dada Kris.

Ini lagi salah satu hal mengejutkan yang baru diketahui Chanyeol. Ternyata… dibalik sehelai kain yang selalu menutupi tubuh Kris, cowok itu memiliki tattoo di dada berupa sebaris kalimat dalam bahasa inggris. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu? Good question. Apa gunanya mereka telanjang kemarin?

Dulu Chanyeol sering mendengar orang menggosipkan apa saja soal Kris Wu. Segala hal mulai dari yang paling penting kayak siapa mantan cowok itu sampai ke hal remeh-temeh seperti makanan favorit hingga ke tattoo sekalipun. Bahkan pembahasan cemen mengenai tattoo seorang Kris Wu bisa menjadi trending topic di seantero sekolah. Pasalnya gossip yang beredar mengatakan kalau cowok itu memiliki tattoo jangkar di bawah pusarnya. Entah manusia norak mana yang berani mengintip cowok itu lalu menyebarkannya seolah itu konsumsi publik. Yang jelas semenjak gossip itu tersebar luas, kamar ganti pria mulai ramai jadi 'destinasi wisata' orang-orang. Orang-orang mesum tak berotak lebih tepatnya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sempat terpancing untuk ikut-ikut tak berotak seperti mereka, tapi rasa penasarannya segera terbayarkan setelah kemarin malam Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tidak ada tattoo jangkar bullshit di area privasi itu. Hanya ada tattoo sebaris kalimat yang sangat indah dan terasa menenangkan di bagian dada.

"Itu tulisan yang ada di dadamu… kayaknya familier deh."

Kris menghentikan kegiatan memutar kuncinya lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. Seulas senyum tipis tampak di bibirnya. "Ya, memang familier. Karena itu penggalan ayat dalam alkitab."

Make sense now. Rupanya memang dari situ sumbernya. "Kenapa milih tattoo itu?"

Kris menghela napas. Terlalu banyak faktor yang melatarbelakangi niatnya untuk membuat tattoo itu. Salah satunya adalah masalah keluarga. Biasanya Kris agak risih menjawab pertanyaan model begitu yang menurutnya sangat privacy. Cuma segelintir orang yang tahu kalau tattoo itu bukan sekedar tulisan biasa untuk gaya-gayaan dan biar kelihatan keren. Oke, Kris akui itu memang membuatnya tampak keren. Tapi jelas sekali apa yang dia ukir di dadanya itu bermakna prinsip hidup yang dia ikuti dan dia yakini. Sengaja dia permanenkan dalam salah satu bagian tubuhnya agar setiap saat dan kapan saja Kris bercermin, dia tidak akan pernah lupa. Itu membuat Kris selalu ingat kepada Sang Pencipta. Dan seberat apapun problem yang dia hadapi, dia masih memiliki 'pegangan' dan 'kekuatan tak kasat mata' yang selalu melindungi dirinya.

"Biar aku tidak menjadi manusia yang lupa diri. Lupa bahwa hidup kita ada di tangan Tuhan. Sebesar dan seberat apapun masalahnya, aku akan selalu ingat kalau _Dia_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita."

Chanyeol berhenti membongkar laci, dia menolah dan terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kris. Cowok ini benar-benar spesies mix n match. Terlalu banyak 'kejutan' di dalamnya. Di satu sisi dia bisa sangat romantis, sopan dan penuh perhatian. Di sisi lain dia bisa sangat dingin dan cuek tingkat dewa. Ada juga saat dimana cowok ini memiliki daya tarik magis yang misterius, sanggup membuat Chanyeol berubah jadi sinting dalam waktu semalam. Namun yang berbicara tadi jelas-jelas sisi lain seorang Kris Wu. Sisi religiusnya.

"Do you like it?" tanya Kris pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi ingin tahu apa pendapat Chanyeol mengenai tattoo itu. Cowok itu jelas melihatnya semalam, tapi mungkin karena terlalu terlena dengan dirinya sendiri, dia baru menanyakan itu sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol menatap langit-langit mobil dengan mata terpejam, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kris nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil saking berbunga-bunganya mendapat pengakuan dari Chanyeol. Soalnya dia sempat cemas waktu Chanyeol melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol salah paham dan mengira dirinya cowok nggak bener karena punya tattoo.

"Kau mentato itu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol masih kelihatan tertarik.

"Di Ontario, Canada. Waktu aku mengunjungi sanak keluarga Ibuku disana."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Apa kau tidak merasa sakit waktu ditatto?"

Kris mengendikkan bahu. "Rasanya seperti digigit monster semut." Melihat Chanyeol melotot horor, Kris buru-buru meralatnya. "Bercanda. Itu memang lumayan sakit. Tapi masih lebih mending daripada yang ku…"

"Apa? Yang ku apa?" tanya Chanyeol membeo. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran. Menunggu Kris melanjutkan kalimat gantungnya.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak." Cowok itu bahkan masih menggeleng saat menghidupkan mesin mobil, membuat Chanyeol curiga dan masih terus menatapnya. "Maksudku, itu masih lebih mending daripada membuat tattoo di area sensitif."

Mata Chanyeol kontan melebar mendengar penjelasan Kris. Kris tahu cowok itu sudah mendengar gossip tentang lokasi tattoo jangkar kapal dibawah pusar. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa gossip itu bisa sampai mencuat ke permukaan. Padahal Kris tidak pernah sembarang melepas baju dan mempertontonkan tubuh menggiurkannya ke orang-orang. Lagipula kalau dia punya tattoo jangkar kapal, dia tidak akan repot-repot mencetaknya di area itu. Bukan berarti Kris tidak ingin, hanya saja dia belum cukup gila untuk melakukannya. Dia memang buas ketika di ranjang, tapi tidak perlu diperjelas segala dengan menaruh gambar tidak penting disekitar area privasi.

Melihat Chanyeol masih melongo kaget dengan sorot menerawang jauh, memunculkan ide jahil di kepala Kris. "Kenapa tanya-tanya? Terinspirasi ya? Mau buat tattoo jangkar kapal juga?" goda Kris bercanda, meskipun bayangan tattoo jangkar kapal di kulit mulus Chanyeol hampir membuat dia kehilangan akal sehat.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak akan tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga. Sudah sia-sia, buang-buang tenaga pula karena tidak bisa dilihat orang. Kalau boleh memilih, aku pasti akan membuatnya di pergelangan tangan."

Penjelasan Chanyeol malah membuat Kris semakin terpancing. Senyum ber-aura misterius itu kembali terpancar dari bibir Kris. "Siapa bilang tidak bisa dilihat orang?"

Ow-keey… perasaan Chanyeol mulai was-was. Apalagi Kris sedang menyetel wajahnya ke mode King of pervert. Sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol musti siaga satu. Siaga satu untuk menyimpan cadangan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Yaa tau sendirilah untuk apa.

Dengan satu seringai miring yang penuh ancaman, Kris berbisik tepat di cekungan leher Chanyeol. "Kau masih bisa memperlihatkannya padaku."

Suara desahan yang lolos dari mulut Chanyeol membuat semua kontrol pada diri Kris lenyap. Buru-buru dia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan namja itu di pangkuannya. Dengan sigap Kris memundurkan jok kursinya untuk memberi celah dan keleluasaan bagi Chanyeol. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi. Tubuh mereka menempel erat. Gairah Kris meledak saat suara lenguhan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi dan sesuatu dibawah sana menegang hebat dibawah sentuhan tangannya. Chanyeol terasa hangat dan berisi, tidak seperti tubuh mantan pacarnya dulu yang kering kerontang kayak ikan teri habis kena radiasi. Kris ingin terus menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tubuh namja kesayangannya ini. Meskipun dia ingin sekali memeluk dan mengenyot bibir Chanyeol sampai besok pagi, perlahan-lahan Kris malah melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara alarm di ponselnya berbunyi.

Butuh waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk membuka mata. Napasnya naik turun dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit seperti habis lari marathon. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling adu tatap. Seperti sedang memutuskan mau melanjutkan pergulatan atau cukup sampai disini. Ketika akhirnya Kris yang duluan bertindak, cowok itu tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Chanyeol.

"Sudah jam enam, kau tidak ingin menjemput Papa dan Mamamu di bandara?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak iklas. Bibir basah dan memerah akibat kebanyakan dihisapnya mempout cemberut. "Mereka bisa pulang sendiri." _–dan sampai di kamar dalam waktu satu detik_ , lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tidak, Chan. Kita akan menjemput mereka karena kau sudah berjanji tadi." tegas Kris sambil memakai sabuk pengaman saat Chanyeol merangkak kembali ke kursinya sendiri. Untuk saat ini dia menyerah mendapatkan perhatian Kris lagi.

Chanyeol terpaksa mengencangkan sabuk pengaman lalu menatap keluar jendela. "Oke. Kita jemput mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa hebatnya Gunung Fuji jika dilihat dari dekat dan betapa nikmatnya onsen di malam hari, apalagi kalau berendamnya sambil minum sake. Mereka juga membawa oleh-oleh banyak sekali. Koper Kai dan Sehun yang tadinya cuma dua, kini beranak pinak jadi lima. Semuanya adalah koper-koper besar yang musti ditarik pakai tenaga sepuluh mammoth dulu baru bisa jalan. Sekali lagi, keuntungan punya ayah iblis macam Kai adalah dia bisa membuat koper-koper itu terasa ringan. Bukannya Chanyeol mau sombong, tapi dia tadi sempat menggotong dua koper sekaligus ala kuli bandara. Satu di pundak dan satu di tenteng di tangan. Aksi heroik Chanyeol sempat membuat Kris terpukau, tidak disangka-sangka ukenya yang semalam megap-megap tak berdaya itu bisa bawa barang begitu banyak. Belum tahu aja dia kalau itu cuma trik manipulasi Kai.

Sehun juga bercerita antusias tentang banyaknya souvenir 'keramat' yang bisa dia beli disana untuk menambah koleksinya. Dia bilang Jepang memang Negara penganut animisme terbesar sehingga sangat gampang mencari benda-benda ajaib disana. Namun karena terhalang oleh harga yang mahal, Sehun hanya bisa membeli Omamori dan Ofuda. Dua jimat keberuntungan yang paling banyak dipakai orang Jepang.

Sebenarnya waktu itu Kai bisa membelikan Sehun dengan kuil-kuilnya sekalian, tapi tanggapannya Sehun cuma senyum dikit, menggeleng terus pergi. Menyebalkan. Jadi pria tan itu hanya diam saja sambil senderan di jendela, pasang gaya siap-siap molor. Sementara Sehun terus promosi tentang macam-macam fungsi jimat yang dia beli.

"Aku beli Gakugyoujoju untuk kalian."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut bingung. "Kalian?"

"Ya, kalian. Kau, Chen, pacarnya dan Kris. Tapi aku masih punya banyak persediaan untuk teman-temanmu yang lain. Siapa tau kau ingin membagikannya ke mereka juga."

No way! Lebih baik Chanyeol bagi-bagi upilnya ke orang-orang daripada jimat yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Bisa-bisa dia akan jadi bahan lelucon lagi di sekolah.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Trims, Ma. Aku bisa menggunakannya sendiri." _–nanti kalau bumi sudah kembali ke jaman batu_. Dia benar-benar sudah muak berurusan dengan jimat-jimatan. Titik!

"Hei, apa salahnya? Ini jimat untuk pelajar sekolah, biar studi kalian lancar dan kalian bakal sukses."

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sehun lurus-lurus sambil menaikkan satu alis. "Oh ya? Apa setelah pakai itu aku boleh tidak mengerjakan PR seumur hidupku?"

Sehun melotot galak, membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Omo. Kenapa pikiranmu jadi selevel dengan Nobita?! Tentu saja kau harus mengerjakan PR, Chan! Mau jadi anak bodoh, ha?"

"Kan tadi Mama sendiri yang bilang, kalau pakai jimat itu sekolahku akan lancar dan aku akan sukses tanpa hambatan. Berarti aku boleh dong tidak belajar dan tidak usah mengerjakan PR lagi? Toh, ujung-ujungnya aku bakal sukses juga." Chanyeol berusaha mendebat.

"Iya, bakal sukses jadi gelandangan. Tentu saja tidak, anak bodoh! Kau tetap harus belajar dan mengerjakan PR. Jimat ini hanya sebagai pendukung dan motifasi, sisanya kau tetap harus berusaha sendiri." balas Sehun ketus.

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan kalau tidak kupakai? Itu kan cuma pendukung saja. Aku yakin aku akan sukses tanpa pakai jimat." jawab Chanyeol pede kuadrat. Sementara Kris yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Ibu-Anak itu hanya mesam-mesem nahan ketawa. Betapa hangatnya keluarga Chanyeol. Andai dia punya keluarga seperti ini…

Sehun berdecak, rada jengkel dengan Chanyeol yang makin hari makin kepala batu. Rasanya bocah itu lebih penurut dulu waktu usianya enam belas tahun. "Ya sudah. Terserah saja. Padahal tadinya aku ingin memberikanmu Enmusubi."

Apa lagi sih itu? Yang tadi aja namanya sudah aneh dan susah disebut, Gyakujojo apalah, kayak nama alien di Planet Jupiter. Ini ada lagi Ebumbi, kayak nama bocah di Papua Nugini.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ha? Ebumbi?"

"Enmusubi, Chan." ralat Sehun. "Itu jimat bagi para kekasih atau pasangan agar cinta mereka terjamin."

Chanyeol nyengir sambil menjulurkan tangan. "Sip, aku mau yang itu."

Kai geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, dikasih jimat untuk pelajar tidak mau. Giliran jimat untuk percintaan cepat sekali responnya."

Chanyeol mencibir malas "Iya deh yang anak-anak jaman dulu, mesra-mesraan terus kerjanya tiap hari."

Kai berdehem salah tingkah kena sindir. Sehun bertingkah seolah-olah ada bisul di pantatnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang berhasil membuat dua orang dibelakang mati kutu dan gelagapan salting sendiri. Kemudian dia menyikut Kris tanda persetujuan. "Bagaimana? Kau juga mau Embusumi?"

"Enmusubi, Chan!" ralat Sehun tidak penting.

"Iya, itu maksudnya. Kau mau, hyung?"

Kris mengangguk. Bukan karena dia mau, tapi karena ingin menghargai jerih payah Sehun sebagai Ibu yang perhatian kepada anaknya. "Boleh. Aku bisa mengantonginya di saku celana."

"Well, sebenarnya kau harus mengalungkan ini dileher supaya khasiatnya bekerja." Jawab Sehun mengeluarkan empat buah jimat dari dalam tas pinggang kecil.

"Tidak masalah." sahut Kris santai sambil tersenyum simpul.

Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung dan agak tidak percaya melihat respon santainya. Tadinya Chanyeol pikir cowok itu akan menolak dan menganggap keluarga Chanyeol aneh luar biasa karena masih percaya jimat-jimatan di era modern kayak begini. Ternyata dia malah fine-fine saja. Kayaknya kalau suatu saat Kris ketularan jadi aneh juga, Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa yang harus dia salahkan.

"Terus yang Gakugyoujoju jadi kau ambil?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Ma, jangan tawari Kris hyung yang aneh-an…"

"Aku mau." potong Kris sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol kembali terpana. Masih tidak menyangka Kris akan semudah itu setuju. Ya, bisa jadi itu hanya taktik untuk merebut hati sang calon mertua. Kalau begitu alasannya, Kris benar-benar berhasil. Karena sekarang Sehun malah memuja-muji Kris dan menjatuhkan Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Dengan gebleknya, pria itu malah ingin tukeran anak dengan Mamanya Kris.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa makan enak tiap hari dan dikelilingi banyak pelayan." balas Chanyeol cuek bebek.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol dan orang-orang awam diluar sana tidak tahu, dibalik kehidupan mewah dan serba sempurnya, Kris justru ingin menjadi anak biasa-biasa saja seperti teman-temannya kebanyakan. Keluarga Kris memang bisa dibilang semi broken home _,_ almost broken home, half broken home, broken home-in-progress atau apapunlah namanyasaking keseringannya Daddy dan Mommy Kris melayangkan ucapan 'cerai' satu sama lain. Herannya mereka masih sok bertahan dan tinggal serumah sampai sekarang. Bagi Kris tidak ada bedanya mereka bercerai atau tidak, toh dia juga selama ini selalu hidup hanya dengan dikelilingi para maidnya. Jangan salahkan Kris kalau dia lebih dekat dengan kepala pelayannya, bahkan, Kris sudah menganggap Han Ahjussi sebagai ayah. Malah dia lebih nurut kalau kepala pelayannya itu yang ngomong ketimbang ayah kandungnya sendiri. Kris bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka duduk dan makan bersama di ruang keluarga. Keluarga? Memangnya dia punya ya? Kemesraan yang dipertontokan ke publik? Sepertinya itu hanya taktik politik atas nama perusahaan. Bukan atas nama cinta lagi. Memangnya mereka saling mencintai? Kris tidak yakin. Toh kedua orangtuanya dulu menikah karena perjodohan dari kedua belah pihak. Bahkan setelah delapan belas tahun menikah, benih-benih cinta tidak juga tumbuh diantara mereka.

Kris tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, dia sudah berhenti peduli semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia harapkan dari keluarganya ini. Keharmonisan? Long way gone, man! Harta? Yeah, justru itulah gunanya Kris belajar keras dan selalu berusaha menonjol diantara teman-temannya selama ini. Sebagai anak yang lahir di keluarga serba berkecukupan, Kris tidak malu bersaing dengan teman-temannya demi mendapat beasiswa. Dia ingin bersekolah dan bekerja tanpa merasa berutang budi dengan orang yang dia panggil 'Daddy' dan 'Mommy'. Pokoknya dia bisa sukses dengan usahanya sendiri. Kalau perlu mulai besok dia akan naik bis ke sekolah. Kerja sambilan? Ide cemerlang yang sangat jenius. Sudah seharusnya dia begitu. Kris harus membiasakan diri hidup mandiri dari sekarang. Dia tidak ingin bergantung lagi. Tidak dengan dua orang dewasa yang selalu membuat atmosfir di rumahnya memanas dan lebih suka berlibur ke luar Negeri dengan orang lain. Orang lain merangkap 'teman tidur'.

"Hyung, ini album pertamanya Paramore kan? Aku putar ya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol jelas basa-basi, karena belum sempat Kris menjawab, tau-tau suara powerful Hayley sudah melantunkan lagu 'Emergency'.

Shit! Kenapa pula langsung muncul lagu ini sih?! Malah bikin Kris tambah mellow aja! Bagi Kris, sang vokalis justru tengah meledeknya saat ini. Yap, it's about broken home, dude. Jelas kesindir banget lah si Kris.

" _It's really not your fault, that no one cares to talk about it, talk about it. Cause I've seen love die, way too many times when it deserved to be alive…"_

"Hyung! Jangan diganti! Aku kan belum selesai nyanyinya." protes Chanyeol merengut jelek saat Kris menekan tombol next. Sangat tidak elit kalau imejnya harus rusak gara-gara dia berubah jadi cowok cengeng yang hobi mewek, di depan camer pula.

Kris menampakkan senyum super singkat. "Aku sedang tidak mood dengar lagu itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak mood saja. Harus ya pakai alasan?" tanya Kris balik.

Chanyeol menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Kau tidak seru, hyung. Tiap kali ditanya selalu begitu jawabannya. Padahal aku tidak akan ngember juga kemana-mana. Yaah, kasusnya Jinyoung pengecualian sih. Waktu itu aku kan keceplosan. Tapi aku janji kok tidak akan keceplosan lagi."

Kris melirik kebelakang, ke Kai dan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah molor dengan posisi kepala Kai bersandar di kepala Sehun dan kepala Sehun yang rebahan di pundak Kai. Betapa so sweetnya dua orang ini. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan…

Tatapan Kris beralih ke Chanyeol lagi, kemudian namja itu mengusap sekilas surai Chanyeol. "Nanti saja ya. Tunggu moodku bagus dulu baru cerita."

"Kayak cewek datang bulan aja pakai tidak mood segala."

Kris terkekeh. "Aku memang sedang datang bulan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Kris dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Iih! Aku jadi merinding dengar kau ngomong begitu. Kau tidak cocok, tauu!" jawab Chanyeol sambil meringis jijay. Rasanya sulit sekali membayangkan cowok macho berwajah dingin kayak Kris repot-repot mencuci pembalut. "Eh… ngomong-ngomong soal datang bulan, kemarin aku lihat monyet betina di Tv, bokongnya berdarah-darah. Ternyata monyet bisa datang bulan juga ya?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Dengan cepat topik beralih ke pembahasan absurd soal monyet datang bulan.

"Kau baru tahu kalau monyet bisa datang bulan? Astaga, Chan. Kau ngapain saja di kelas selama ini? Tidur?" Kris sok geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak-decak dengan muka nyebelin.

Chanyeol mendaratkan cubitan maut di lengan Kris, gondok. "Biasa saja reaksinya. Jangan berlebihan begitu."

Kris meringis sambil mengusap lengannya. "Berlebihan gimana?"

"Iya, berlebihan. Kau mengatakannya seolah aku tidak tahu siapa nama penemu bola lampu."

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa nama penemu bola lampu?" todong Kris.

"Ya taulah!" jawab Chanyeol kesal lihat seringai meledeknya Kris. "Alexander Graham Bell, kan?" tebak Chanyeol kepedean total. Pede tapi salah.

Pfrrtt… Kris buru-buru mingkem, nahan ketawa dengar jawaban sotoynya Chanyeol.

"Apa ketawa-ketawa?" tanya Chanyeol sewot.

"Alexander Graham Bell itu penemu telepon, Chan. Kalau penemu bola lampu itu ya Thomas Alva Edison." jelas Kris ekstra sabar. Kayak lagi menerangkan anak TK.

Pipi Chanyeol merona malu. "Y-yaa…maksudnya, Alexander itu yang dulu bantuin Thomas bikin lampu, mereka kan tetanggan dari kecil. Suka mancing ikan bareng."

Tawa Kris meledak. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mukulin lengan Kris bertubi-tubi sambil ngomel nyuruh Kris berhenti ketawa.

Kris menekan tombol previous, "Tuh, lagu Emergency, mending nyanyi sana daripada buang-buang tenaga." ledek Kris di sela-sela tawanya.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Tadi katanya tidak mood dengar lagu itu?"

"Sekarang sudah."

"Dasar manusia aneh."

"Aku terpaksa aneh supaya bisa mengimbangimu."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Kris tersenyum kalem. "Sama-sama."

"Kris, Chanyeol cerita kemarin katanya hari ini kau ulang tahun ya?" tanya Sehun yang entah kapan bangunnya.

Kris melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Mm…yaa."

"Wow, congratulation!" Kai menyalami Kris dengan wajah sumringah.

"Terima kasih." balas Kris agak canggung.

"Kau sukanya apa? Biar kuberikan kado…" omongan Kai terputus dapat pelototan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Hmm… kadonya kapan-kapan saja ya? Hehehe." Kai cengengesan idiot, nyaris saja dia kelepasan membeberkan jati dirinya sebagai Raja Iblis. Sulap kado jelas-jelas cara terbaik untuk membuat Kris pingsan. Yang ada mobil ini beserta seluruh isinya akan loncat ke jurang.

"Kalau begitu kau resmi tidak boleh pulang dulu. Biar kubuatkan dessert dan hidangan yang enak. Chan, panggil Chen dan pacarnya atau siapapun teman-temanmu ke rumah, kita akan adakan perayaan kecil-kecilan." Sehun memang begitu, selalu seenaknya memerintah dan bikin rencana ini-itu.

Kris cuma bisa gelagapan a-i-u-e-o karena tidak dikasih kesempatan bicara. Dia sudah lama tidak merayakan ulang tahun dan begitu dirayakan, kenapa justru keluarga orang lain yang peduli? Ini membuatnya sedikit terharu, tapi jelas dia bukan bocah lagi yang merengek kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang ingat kapan dia lahir.

"Maaf, kalian tidak perlu serepot itu..."

"Ahh, jangan merasa sungkan begitu. Chan, cepat smsnya! Apa perlu Mama yang smskan?"

"I-iya, Ma. Akan kusms." Chanyeol buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Kris menatap Chanyeol menyalahkan, yang ditatap malah cengar-cengir tanpa dosa sambil mengacungkan tanda peace. Kris buang napas panjang sambil mengurut jidatnya. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Chanyeol mengundang Chen, Xiumin, Suho, Kyungsoo, Shinwoo, Ken dan Leo atas seizin Kris. Tentu saja sebagian adalah teman-teman dekat Kris yang cukup akrab dengannya. Xiumin dan Ken diundang karena tidak enak kalau hanya mengundang pacar-pacar mereka saja. Selain itu, Chanyeol memang sudah lumayan akrab dengan Xiumin dan Ken juga semenjak mereka sering hang out di meja yang dulunya dijuluki meja pecundang dan anak aneh. Sekarang tidak ada lagi meja seperti itu di kantin, berkat usaha dan kerja keras para penghuninya tentu saja. Chen sebagai asisten sutradara di klub drama dan teater. Chanyeol sebagai kekasih dari seorang pangeran sekolah sekaligus siswa berprestasi di angkatannya. Tidak ada lagi yang patut dapat julukan pecundang ataupun anak aneh.

Awalnya, Chanyeol agak ragu mau mengundang yang lain. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengundang orang selain Chen ke rumahnya. Dia sempat cemas akan mendapat tanggapan miring dan komentar negatif soal benda-benda aneh berbau mistis di rumahnya, tapi tampaknya semua orang lebih perduli dengan pudding coklat krim buatan Sehun. Ken, Leo, Shinwoo dan Suho malah asik foto-foto narsis bareng si tiang totem dan boneka Jelangkung di ruang kerja Sehun.

Setelah selesai dengan hidangan utama dan penutup yang serba mengguncang lidah, bocah-bocah itu pada nongkrong di halaman belakang sambil gelar tikar dan mendirikan tenda. Ada api unggun di tengah-tengah. Semua orang—kecuali Suho dan Kyungsoo yang mendekam di depan tenda—duduk mengelilingi api unggun sambil menonton konser kecil-kecilan Kris dengan gitarnya.

"Itu ayah kandungmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah Kai yang lagi berlovey dovey di depan Tv dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya."

"Dia tampan dan berkulit eksotis." puji Kyungsoo daritadi tidak berhenti kagum.

Suho memutar bola mata. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghitamkan kulitku juga biar kelihatan tampan."

"Kau tidak cocok, oppa. Nanti malah kelihatan kayak petugas sensus boncel yang sering datang ke rumahku." Kyungsoo memang kurang diajar mulutnya. Masa dia menghina namjachingunya sendiri petugas sensus boncel?! Sudah begitu ngomongnya pakai ekspresi watados sok imut pula. Suho kan jadi tidak tega mau marah.

"Oohh, pantas saja kau terobsesi dengan cowok berkulit eksotis, rupanya gara-gara si petugas sensus itu toh. Aku curiga kau sebenarnya sudah ada affair dengan dia." Seloroh Ken si tukang kompor.

"Wah, wah, wah." Leo kompak ikut mengompori. "Itu sebabnya smsmu akhir-akhir ini jarang dibalas. Rupanya dia sudah main mata dengan cowok lain." tukasnya ke Suho.

Bukannya ngamuk dan mendorong duo kompor itu ke api unggun, Suho tenang-tenang saja sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu Kyungsoo-ku tidak akan seperti itu." jawabnya percaya diri. "Iya kan, honey?" tanyanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Pasangan Suho dan Kyungsoo satu-satunya straight couple diantara para yaoi ini. Tapi mereka jelas-jelas masih lebih mending daripada Shinwoo yang hanya berpasangan dengan udara malam yang dingin.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho, malah buka topik baru dengan menanyakan audisi personil band baru Kris. "Kau sudah dapat vokalis atau belum? Kalau belum aku ingin mendaftar, mumpung Ibuku mengijinkan aku punya kehidupan lain selain buku-buku teks yang membosankan." Ujarnya ke Kris. Kasihan si Suho dikacangin.

Kris lagi sibuk mengajari Chanyeol kunci dasar E saat Kyungsoo bertanya, jadi cowok itu menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Belum. Kalau kau join, otomatis bandku akan beraliran pop mendayu-dayu."

"Mau bikin band sakit tenggorokan atau apa sih? Pop rock aku masih sanggup, asal jangan metal screamo saja. Bisa-bisa Ibuku kena serangan jantung dan malah memasukkanku ke sekolah biarawati." tukas Kyungsoo preman. Muka polos kalem imut-imut ngomongnya rada nyolot kayak preman. Sungguh sangat tidak sinkron dengan muka.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Aku juga tidak doyan hardcore, sudah jelas konsepnya still a little bit rock. Kalau kau benar-benar tertarik, kau bisa datang di studio Grovee besok."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Hei, kalau pacarku gabung, aku bersedia jadi bassist. Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam hal cabik-mencabik bass, pernah punya band juga waktu SMP." Suho menawarkan diri.

"Bapak ketua osis. Tolong ya jangan ikut-ikutan." tukas Shinwoo selaku wakil ketua osis. Bisa kelabakan sendiri dia kalau Suho lebih ketagihan ngeband.

"Kalau begitu bassistnya biar aku saja, gitaris aku juga bisa kalau cuma rhytem." Kali ini giliran Ken yang menawarkan diri.

Kris cuma manggut-manggut. "Ya ya, kalian datang saja besok ke studio. Nanti aku lihat."

"Lalu drummer bagaimana?" tanya Shinwoo.

"Bapak Wakil ketua osis, tolong ya jangan ikut-ikutan." Suho balas dendam.

"Siapa bilang aku akan bergabung? Justru aku baru akan menyarankan satu anggota lagi. Dia adik sepupuku, anak kelas 10 C, karena dia anggota di klub musik, soal kemampuan memainkan instrumen kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jangankan drum, harmonika pun dia jago. Pokoknya kau tidak akan menyesal jika merekrutnya."

"Adik sepupumu? Jangan bilang si Taehyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya? Ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?" dia beralih ke Kris.

Kris tarik buang napas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Intinya suruh adikmu itu datang besok. Kita mungkin tidak akan langsung latihan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus didiskusikan termasuk pemilihan nama band dan lagu yang akan dibawakan saat pensi nanti. Aku tidak ingin band ini cuma jadi band abal-abal yang hanya sekali manggung besoknya personilnya hanya tinggal dua biji. Kalau tidak punya komitmen dan cuma untuk gaya-gayaan saja mending mundur dari sekarang."

Leo bersiul panjang penuh sindiran. "Benar-benar leader sejati."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah jelas tidak punya hal yang kukhawatirkan. Destinasi perguruan tinggi juga sudah ada. Kurasa nge-band tidak akan merugikanku sedikitpun."

Ken ikutan mengangguk. "Aku juga bisa membagi waktu antara latihan drama dan nge-band selama jadwalnya tidak bertabrakan. Jadi tidak masalah."

Setelah semuanya setuju dan Kris menentukan jadwal pasti latihan perdana besok, pembicaraan beralih dengan sendirinya dari band ke acara pentas seni bulan depan.

"Ada yang mau oleh-oleh dari Jepang?" Sehun berteriak dari ambang pintu.

Semuanya berlari mengerubungi Sehun, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kris, karena mereka sudah dapat tadi.

Chanyeol berdecak-decak. "Ya ampun, Mamaku itu keras kepala sekali sih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka juga kelihatannya suka dengan jimat-jimat itu kok." tukas Kris sambil menyetel gitarnya.

Chanyeol bengong dan tidak habis pikir melihat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sampai berebut kantung jimat warna oranye dengan motif daun. Padahal sepertinya dulu dia dianggap manusia paling aneh karena berkeliling dan memakai kalung jimat kemana-mana.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Eh hyung, apa kau akan menginap lagi malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kris menoleh dan melempar senyum manis, "Boleh. Kalau orangtuamu tidak keberatan."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan keberatan. Buktinya Mama sampai membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan untukmu."

Kris meletakkan gitar di dekatnya, mengecup pipi Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dari belakang, dagunya dia istirahatkan di puncak kepala Chanyeol. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan deh bagaimana bunyi debaran jantung mereka saat ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus. "Sekarang aku yang bingung bagaimana membalas orangtuamu."

"Oiii! Kue ulangtahunnya sudah datang! Cepat kemari!" seruan Kai berlomba mendahului mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tadinya mau ngomong jadi batal dan ikut menoleh kearah pintu. Disitu ada Kai lagi melambaikan tangan dengan tangan kiri memegang kue tart dan lilin angka 18 diatasnya.

Kris terkekeh geli sembari bernostalgia. "Terakhir kali aku tiup lilin pas usiaku delapan tahun. Itupun waktu aku liburan ke Beijing dan hanya berdua saja dengan Nenek angkatku. Tidak disangka-sangka sepuluh tahun kemudian aku kembali melakukannya." _–dengan orang lain_ , tambah Kris dalam hati.

Chanyeol menatap Kris sangsi. Cowok itu mungkin mengatakannya santai dan tanpa beban. Tapi Chanyeol jelas merasa terganggu dengan fakta itu. Fakta bahwa Kris memang kurang kasih sayang. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun?"

Kris angkat bahu. "Tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu di keluargaku."

Chanyeol masih terpaku. Separah itukah keluarga namjachingunya ini? Apa ekspresi sedihnya di mobil tadi karena dia tidak dapat ucapan selamat dari orangtuanya?

Kris mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo. Mau lihat aku tiup lilin, tidak?" tanya Kris dengan seringai lebar.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kris, lalu menarik Chanyeol sampai posisi kakinya menjejak sempurna diatas tanah.

Sepanjang jalan menyusuri pekarangan belakang, keduanya sama-sama bungkam dan lebih tertarik mendengarkan para jangkrik paduan suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Monday, 12/10/2015_

Hari ini Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah dengan Kris. Dia bahkan mau repot-repot dulu menjemput dan menunggu Chen di depan gerbang rumahnya supaya mereka bisa tetap barengan. Kurang baik hati apa cowok ini?

Sekolah tentunya sangat dekat jika ditempuh pakai mobil. Mereka sampai dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." tukas Chen dan Chanyeol kompak.

Kris tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Aku keatas dulu ya?"

Chen mengacungkan dua jempol, "Oke."

"Hati-hati, hyung." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan riang mengiringi kepergian Kris menyusuri tangga. Kelas murid-murid senior memang berada di lantai tiga.

Sudah seminggu lebih kehidupan Chanyeol aman dan tentram tanpa gangguan dari bedebah-bedebah itu. Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur keenakan berada dalam zona nyaman terang saja tidak siap ketika melihat Jinyoung berdiri menghadang langkahnya di depan pintu kelas. Rupanya para serigala mulai bosan bersembunyi dan memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk kembali mengoyak mangsa.

"Kelas ini harusnya pintu punya belakang khusus untuk makhluk-makhluk jelek." tukasnya dengan senyuman sinis yang sangat Chanyeol benci.

"Benar sekali." Sandeul, salah satu pengawal jadi-jadian Jinyoung, mengangguk setuju.

"Ow, lihat!" Tao menunjuk tepat ke hidung Chanyeol dan langsung ditepis kasar oleh si empunya hidung. "Kurasa kita berhasil membuatnya marah."

"Selalu berhasil." Sandeul manggut-manggut lagi.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Chanyeol harus tetap tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam… hembuskan! Anggap saja ini ujian yang sempurna untuk mengendalikan emosi dan kekuatannya. Jika Chanyeol bisa menghadapai Jinyoung dan kelompoknya, dia bisa menghadapi apa saja.

"Minggir." perintah Chanyeol. Harusnya dia tahu percuma saja memerintah orang-orangan sawah ini. Tidak ada yang mau menyingkir.

"Untunglah aku tidak sejelek dan seculun kalian berdua." mulut sadisnya terus mengoceh dengan tampang bangga yang minta ditonjok. "Kalau tidak, Gongchan tidak akan mau berkencan denganku. Dan mungkin kami tidak akan berciuman kemarin."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah simpati. "Jadi apa itu caramu memberitahu orang-orang kalau Gongchan capek dikuntit olehmu dan memberikan ciuman iba? Apa peduliku kalau kau akhirnya dicium oleh makhluk yang sama picik dan rendahnya denganmu."

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya dia tidak perlu meladeni mereka semua, tapi dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi mendapat perlakuan semena-mena. Hei, Man! Sudah bukan jamannya dia dibully! Seharusnya makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan ini sadar dan buka mata lebar-lebar. Apa mereka tidak punya target keisengan lain? Sebegitu terobsesinya ya mereka dengan Chanyeol? Harus ada yang membalas Jinyoung. Minimal, dia harus tahu Chanyeol bukan bocah lemah lagi.

Jinyoung memicingkan mata geram. "Gongchan bukan makhluk picik dan rendahan!"

"Yeah, right." jawab Chanyeol sama sinisnya.

Gongchan adalah cowok yang ditemui Jinyoung di perkemahan tahun lalu. Saat mereka masih berteman belum lama ini, Jinyoung bercerita mereka sempat berkencan selama musim panas, tapi mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi dan ketemu begitu sekolah dimulai. Cowok itu bahkan tidak menampakkan diri diantara ribuan penonton saat drama musikal. Padahal teman-teman kampnya yang lain mau menyempatkan diri datang. Betapa payahnya Jinyoung terus berharap pada cowok seperti itu.

Chanyeol pernah melihat fotonya di facebook. Dia tidak terlalu istimewa, masih cakepan Kris. Oke, ralat. Gongchan memang lumayan. Dia termasuk dalam kategori cute. Tapi Jinyoung tidak perlu tahu pendapatnya. Bisa-bisa malah besar kepala dia dan mengira Chanyeol menstalker cowoknya.

"Bagiku kau yang dulu dan sekarang sama saja. Masih tetap pecundang menyedihkan yang kepengen ngetop." tandas Jinyoung, suaranya dalam dan penuh kebencian. Tatapannya menantang dan menghujam lurus ke mata Chanyeol. Heh. Siapa takut?!

Chanyeol bisa merasakan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya berkobar bagai bara api yang siap melumat siapa saja. "Kau memuakkan! Semoga ada orang yang—"

"Permisi! Kami harus ke toilet!" pekik Chen buru-buru menginterupsi sebelum mulut Chanyeol membawa malapetaka. Jujur saja dia juga gemas ingin melihat Jinyoung menderita, tapi mengeluarkan kutukan langsung di depan wajah orangnya, sama saja dengan menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Dia langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menarik cowok itu menjauh. Saat mereka sudah berada dalam jarak aman dari Jinyoung, Chen melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau itu tidak pernah kapok, ya? Mau bikin masalah lagi dengan sihirmu? Kupikir kau akan berusaha tetap tenang!" omelnya.

"Aku tenang tadi." Chanyeol melangkah cepat-cepat menyusuri lorong toilet.

"Wajahmu lebih merah daripada tomat busuk."

"Disana udaranya panas."

"Ya, kaulah yang membuat udaranya panas." tandas Chen, "Kau ini gampang sekali terpengaruh. Jinyoung dan komplotannya hanya senang melihatmu emosi dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan omong kosong mereka?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan pintu toilet pria, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Chen. "Kau benar. Aku memang agak sedikit terpancing tadi. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya janji memang lebih mudah diucapkan daripada diterapkan. Karena saat bel pergantian kelas berbunyi, pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Raja siluman paling jahat di SMA Kyunghee masih terus berlanjut.

Chanyeol yang sempat ketiduran di kelas pada jam pelajaran pertama, terlonjak kaget mendapati kelasnya sudah kosong melompong waktu dia membuka mata. Namja tinggi itu buru-buru mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri koridor yang panjang. Saking cepatnya sampai dia tidak sempat ngerem saat Jinyoung tiba-tiba muncul di tikungan depan. Walhasil, dua orang itu bertubrukan dan Jinyoung sukses terjengkang. Chanyeol beruntung dia tidak ikutan terhempas jatuh, tapi tas dan buku-bukunya melayang kemana-mana akibat benturan keras itu.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan dong, tolol!" makinya.

"Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bersimpuh dan memunguti semua buku-bukunya.

Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan merapikan seragam olahraganya. "Kau akan menyesal."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." tukas Chanyeol sambil masih memasukkan buku-buku dan perlengkapannya dalam tas.

Jinyoung berjalan mendekat dan menendang buku sejarah milik Chanyeol tepat saat tangan cowok itu hendak meraihnya. "Ups. Aku tidak sengaja."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Jinyoung. "Hentikan." desisnya tajam.

"Kau bilang apa?" Jinyoung pasang tampang tidak berdosa yang menyebalkan, lalu kembali menendang. Kali ini buku itu melayang semakin jauh dari jangkauan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Ambil buku itu!" perintahnya sengit. Saat ini perhatian orang-orang teralih pada dua objek tontonan menarik di tengah-tengah koridor.

Dia tertawa lebar di depan wajah Chanyeol. Seandainya ini Telenovela, layar kamera pasti sudah ter-zoom out ke giginya Jinyoung. "Siapa ya? Berani-beraninya memerintahku. Memangnya aku mau mendengarkan perkataan orang sepertimu? Kau ini pecundang, Chanyeol. Sadarlah. Kurasa cepat atau lambat Kris juga akan sadar. Heran ya dia bisa tahan berada di dekatmu."

"Yeah, lalu bagaimana dengan Gongchan si anak malang?" sembur Chanyeol. "Harus bertahan denganmu? Dia pasti orang paling suci di planet ini." seharusnya Chanyeol bisa memetik pelajaran bahwa berurusan dengan Jinyoung hanya memicu sebuah bencana. Tapi… For God's sake! Dia benar-benar sangat eneg dengan cowok ini! Dan setelah minggu-minggu tenang yang dia alami, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Jinyoung kembali mengganggunya tanpa ada perlawanan balik.

"Ck!" monster siluman alap-alap rempong itu mengorek-ngorek telinganya. "Balasanmu cemen sekali. Telingaku sampai sakit." Dia merogoh sakunya dan melempar koin recehan tepat ke muka Chanyeol. "Tuh! Buat beli kehidupan."

Son of a b—

BUAGHH! Emosi Chanyeol mentok sampai ubun-ubun dan meledak dengan sukses. Bogem mentahnya juga ekstra sukses menghajar muka songongnya Jinyoung.

Kris yang baru saja turun dari tangga seketika terbelalak syok dan berlari mendekat. "Chanyeol!"

Dua guru berbadan badak yang kebetulan berada di lokasi juga ikut mendekat, berusaha melerai.

"Kalian! Sudah cukup!" teriak Shindong ssaem dari jauh.

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka mendekat, tau-tau saja BUAAK! Jinyoung yang tadi terhuyung kena bogem sudah maju dan balas melayangkan bogem mentah tepat di pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeka pipinya sekilas. Matanya melotot marah. Sampai-sampai semua orang kayaknya bisa melihat kobaran api di mata Chanyeol. Dia melompat maju dengan geram, lalu DUAK! Tinju Chanyeol mendarat tepat di hidung Jinyoung. Dan curr! darah segar mengucur deras bagai air terjun Niagara.

Kris jelas tidak bisa diam saja. Dia lari menerjang diantara kerumunan penonton dan langsung mendekap tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, mencengkram tangan kanan Chanyeol yang siap-siap melayang lagi.

Chanyeol tersentak mundur karena ditarik Kris kebelakang. "Chanyeol! Sudah cukup. Kau tidak lihat hidungnya sudah berdarah begitu?"

"Hyung! Lepaskan aku! Biar kuberi mulut lancangnya itu pelajaran!" Chanyeol meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Kris.

"Kau yang lancang! Dasar tidak punya selera humor!" balas Jinyoung yang sudah berhasil diamankan oleh Mr. Shindong dan Mr. Kangin.

"Humor kau bilang?! Kau melempar koin ke wajahku!" pekik Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. "Itu tidak lucu, sialan!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri tegak menghadang Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan laga tinju ronde kedua. Napas Kris agak terengah-engah karena panik habis lari-larian tadi. Matanya menatap lurus ke dua manik hitam milik Chanyeol, seakan menyuruhnya berhenti bertindak gegabah.

Dada Chanyeol naik turun. Dia juga tidak kalah ngos-ngosan setelah emosinya meledak habis-habisan. Perlahan Chanyeol mengatur napasnya. "Dia kelewatan, hyung. Dia terus menerus merendahkanku." Ucapnya dengan nada lebih pelan.

Darah di lubang hidung manusia jejadian itu masih terus mengalir dan belepotan di bibir dan seragam putihnya. Kalau saja sikonnya nggak lagi begini, tawa nista Chanyeol sudah meledak daritadi. "Aku tidak akan begitu kalau kau tidak menabrakku, _arsehole_!"

Chanyeol melotot. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagipula aku tidak sengaja tadi."

"Bullshit!" umpat Jinyoung.

"Kau—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kangin ssaem menggelegar. "Kalian berdua, ikut ke ruangan kepala sekolah! Kalian bisa curhat sepuasnya disana. Dan khusus untukmu…" telunjuknya beralih ke Chanyeol. "Setelah dari ruangan kepala sekolah, aku mau kau langsung menemuiku di ruang guru, kita bisa mendiskusikan hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol melotot tidak terima. "Hukuman?" Hei, ayolaah! Yang bersalah disini bukan cuma dia. Kenapa dia musti dapat hukuman khusus segala?! Jelas-jelas ini tidak adil!

Kangin ssaem menyilangkan tangan di dada lalu memajukan wajah sangarnya seinci demi seinci sampai ujung hidungnya hanya tinggal satu senti dari hidung Chanyeol. Matanya meyipit tajam. "Hukuman… karena telah berani melupakan kelasku, anak muda." tukasnya lamat-lamat tapi efeknya sukses bikin Chanyeol nyaris kejang-kejang. Selain dapat julukan Kingkong, Godzilla king, dan truk gandeng dua, Kangin ssaem memang terkenal di seantero sekolah dengan 'keangkerannya'. Bahkan dia ada diurutan paling atas dalam jajaran The most Killer Teacher of the world.

Yaiks! Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar. Kelas pendidikan jasmani. Kenapa dia sampai lupa sih?!

"Ayo kalian bubar. Bubar semuanya! Apa yang kalian tonton, ha? Mau dapat hukuman juga?" Shindong ssaem mengusir semua penonton dan papparazi gadungan dari TKP. Kalau tadi Mr. Kangin dijuluki truk gandeng dua, Shindong ssaem ini truk gandeng satu, karena porsi badannya lebih makmur dari Kangin ssaem.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Sekarang!" perintah Kangin ssaem.

Chanyeol spontan berjongkok dan membereskan semua buku-bukunya. Kris ikut berjongkok dan membantu.

"Auw! Shh." Chanyeol tersentak dan meringis saat jemari Kris menyentuh luka lebam di pipi kanannya.

"Temui aku di ruang uks setelah semua urusanmu selesai."

Chanyeol berhenti mengemasi barang kemudian menatap Kris curiga, "Untuk apa?"

Kris menyerahkan dua buku terakhir Chanyeol. "Datang saja."

Ha?

Suara dering bel bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, mengiterupsi adu tatap intens antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Waktunya kembali ke kelas, Kris." ujar Shindong ssaem sambil menepuk pundak cowok itu. "Kau tidak ingin berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah juga karena terlambat mengikuti kelasku, kan?"

Kris mengangguk singkat, melempar senyum miring favorit Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan surai namja dihadapannya, setelah itu dia bangkit berdiri dan mengekor dibelakang Pak truk gandeng satu.

"Chanyeol."

"Baik, pak." Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya lebih cepat. Berjalan mendahului Jinyoung menyusuri koridor. Buat jaga-jaga, lebih baik dia berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendengus keras dan buang muka sebal saat Chanyeol iseng menoleh kearahnya. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai puas telah berhasil bikin Jinyoung mimisan seember.

Yah, setidaknya dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku sih?"

Chen melirik malas sambil menempelkan kantong es batu hasil ngerampok kantin ke jidatnya yang benjol. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah seribu satu kali membangunkanmu, tebak apa balasannya? Kau malah semakin menenggelamkan kepala dalam ransel bodohmu itu! Ya sudah, daripada aku terlambat dan dihukum bareng orang bodoh, mending kubiarkan saja kau tidur bodoh dan bodoh sendiri."

Chanyeol berhenti mengepel lantai ruang olahraga, terus berkacak pinggang. "Hei! Berhenti mengata-ngataiku bodoh, super bodoh!" protesnya sambil melotot sadis.

"Kau memang bodoh, sudah tahu Jinyoung bodoh masih saja kau ladeni." dengus Chen.

Chanyeol mendelik judes. "Kau super bodoh karena meninggalkanku."

Chen mengibaskan tangan sambil berdecak.

"Terus, kenapa jidatmu bisa benjol bodoh begitu?" balas Chanyeol masih ketus.

"Mana ada benjol bodoh?"

"Ya ada lah! Kalau menempel di kepala orang super bodoh sepertimu, namanya benjol bodoh."

"Bagaimana kalau pel saja ruang olahraga bodoh ini dan berhenti bicara?" ketus Chen.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara sebelum kau jawab pertanyaan bodohku tadi."

"Sayang sekali, aku malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh." kikik Chen sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Chanyeol mengangkat gagang kain pelnya terus ditodongkan ke muka Chen. "Cepat bilang atau kain pel bodoh ini berakhir di tenggorokan bodohmu." ancamnya.

Chen angkat tangan menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah, anak bodoh. Benjol ini ulah si Baekhyun bodoh itu. Dia melayangkan bola basket bodohnya terlalu keras sehingga mengenai kepalaku. Berita baiknya, aku pingsan, mataku berkunang-kunang dan harus mendekam di ruang uks bodoh selama jam istirahat tadi."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut sambil pasang muka keruh. Baekhyun? Melempar bola basket ke Chen? Para cabe bodoh itu sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Mereka mulai bertingkah lagi.

"Bodoh. Pantas kau tidak muncul tadi."

"Kau sendiri kenapa pipimu lebam-lebam begitu, anak bodoh?" tanya Chen.

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil angkat dagu bangga. "Tebak siapa yang berhasil mematahkan hidung Jinyoung bodoh pagi ini?"

Kedua mata Chen melotot heboh. "KAU?"

"Yap, bro. That's ME." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bangga.

Chen dan Chanyeol pun berpelukan sambil nangis bahagia.

"Eh, kapan sih kita berhenti menambahkan kata 'bodoh' di setiap kalimat?" tanya Chen sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau diganti 'idiot'?" usul Chanyeol.

Chen menjentikkan jari. "Ide bagus, anak idiot."

"Terus gimana ceritanya tuh kau bisa lolos dari hukuman bu kepala sekolah idiot?" tanya Chen setelah berhasil menempelkan bokongnya kembali di bangku penonton.

Chanyeol juga kembali ke aktifitas semula. Mengepel lantai secara zig-zag. Berlari kesana-kemari sambil mendorong gagang pelnya melintasi ruangan. "Banyak saksi mata idiot. Thanks God Xiumin hyung idiot tadi hadir disitu dan sempat menonton kami. Dia juga tidak keberatan disuruh bersaksi. Untunglah Xiumin hyung idiot mau bermain sportif, tidak terprovokasi dengan pelototan setan lampirnya Jinyoung idiot. Jadi aku terbebas dan hukuman hanya jatuh ke tangan Jinyoung idiot."

Chen manggut-manggut. "Ohh baguslah. Tapi… kok aku tidak rela ya Xiumin kau idiot-idiotkan? Ngomong biasa saja deh. Ya?"

"Eits, eits, eits." Chanyeol nyengir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Aku mulai suka dengan jenis obrolan kita yang seperti ini. Lebih seru."

Chen mengedikkan bahu santai. "Oke. Terus gimana dengan Kris hyung idiot? Dengar-dengar dia ikut meleraimu tadi? Berarti cowok pirang idiot itu melihatmu berkelahi dong? Terus apa tanggapannya?"

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala, mikir senyureng mungkin. Baru menyadari sesuatu. "Iya ya, kau benar. Aku juga tidak rela Kris hyung dikatai idiot."

"Dasar tidak konsisten!" cibir Chen.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. Masih mengepel lantai ruang olahraga yang luasnya ampun-ampunan. "Ya, dia memang ikut meleraiku. Tapi tanggapannya biasa saja. Malah aku disuruh ke ruang uks tadi."

"Oh, kukira dia akan menjauhimu."

"Pemikiran idiot. Sudah pasti Kris hyung senang sekali melihatku menghajar Jinyoung. Berani bertaruh dia sendiri sudah lama ingin menghabisi bedebah itu."

"Ya, semua orang rela bayar mahal demi bisa menorehkan luka di wajah Jinyoung." Ujar Chen sok berpuitis ria. "Lalu kau datang dan melakukan semua itu tanpa disangka-sangka. Kau… seorang Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol yang dulu selalu mereka tindas. Park Chanyeol si anak aneh dan idiot."

"Hei, sejak kapan julukanku ada idiotnya?!" protes Chanyeol.

Chen cengengesan. "Bercanda. Lalu hukuman apa yang diterima Jinyoung?"

"Menyapu daun-daun musim gugur di halaman sekolah."

"Woww." Chen ternganga takjub. "Namgyuk ahjussi pasti senang sekali ada yang mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Apa hukumannya cuma berlaku hari ini? Kuharap selamanya. Jinyoung bisa jadi tukang sapu paling berbakat di SMA Kyunghee."

"Sayang sekali hanya untuk minggu ini saja. Tentunya dibawah pengawasan ketat Pak Godzilla King tersayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memeras ujung kain pel. Air keruh dari kain mengalir turun memenuhi ember.

Chen merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu tarik buang napas panjang. "Ahh, hidup ini semakin indah saja." Bagaimana tidak? Apalagi yang lebih indah daripada melihat Jinyoung menderita dibawah terik matahari dengan sapu jelek dan tetumbuhan yang tidak pernah berhenti memproduksi dedaunan.

"Selesai!" seru Chanyeol lega sekaligus capek luar biasa. "Aku ke ruang uks dulu yaa! Daaah!"

"Heeei! Suruh Kris pakai pengaman!" teriak Chen.

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol mengangkat jempol kanannya tinggi-tinggi sambil berlari melewati pintu ruang olahraga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tahu tak seharusnya dia berpikiran ekstrem saat melihat Kris terbaring diatas ranjang uks. Memangnya apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan? Jangan gila, Chanyeol! Palingan cowok itu hanya akan mengobati lukamu kemudian pergi. Ini tempat umum, ingat? Belum lagi Seojung ssaem, guru jaga di ruang uks, bisa masuk kapan saja dan menggrebek aksi mesum mereka. Jangan sampai dia diseret lagi ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan mode tanpa busana dan hanya berbalutkan seprai ranjang uks yang sudah robek-robek.

Debaran jantung Chanyeol berpacu saat langkahnya semakin mendekati ranjang tempat dimana Kris berbaring. "Hai." sapanya ceria plus malu-malu.

"Kau lama." gumam Kris dari balik komik Avengernya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya diatas meja Seojung ssaem. "Lantai ruang olahraga terlalu luas. Itu bukan salahku."

Kris mengubah posisinya jadi terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Kemari. Biar kuobati lukamu." tukasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Kemana Seojung ssaem?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

Kris meraih kotak P3K di meja nakas lalu mengeluarkan salep pereda rasa nyeri, gunting, kapas dan perban. "Dia pergi, ada urusan sebentar katanya. Aku tadi hanya kebetulan lewat. Dia melihatku dan menyuruhku menjaga ruangan ini untuk sementara."

Chanyeol tersenyum…ehm, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Hanya kebetulan?"

Kris mengerlingkan mata dan mulai mengolesi salep ke luka lebam Chanyeol. "Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau aku punya janji ketemuan denganmu disini." jawab Kris sambil menggunting perban, menempelkan kapas di pipi Chanyeol kemudian merekatkannya dengan perban.

Kali ini Chanyeol punya keberanian ekstra untuk menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sama dalamnya. Berusaha mengabaikan suara jantungnya yang melompat-lompat, pipinya yang memanas dan bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Sejak kita pacaran rasanya aku jadi ingin terus melihatmu. Dan kalau sehari saja kita tidak bertemu dan mengobrol seperti ini, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Rasanya hambar. Sehambar makan roti tawar tanpa selai dan susu. Yah, kedengarannya aneh dan terlalu cheesy. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak sedang menggombal. Itu kenyataan."

Rona pipi Chanyeol lebih merah daripada pantat bekantan. Sekarang dia harus bilang apa? Seorang Kris Wu begitu sangat membutuhkannya dan selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk bisa menemui Chanyeol lebih sering. Tiba-tiba isi kepalanya seperti lenyap tersapu badai.

"Yaa…" Chanyeol menelan ludah, gugup. "Aku juga senang melihatmu." Benar-benar jawaban yang sangat tidak elegan. Habis Chanyeol bingung mau membalas apa. Dia bukan orang yang bisa mengucapkan kalimat puitis dengan semudah itu. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang harus mengasingkan diri di puncak Gunung Himalaya dulu selama bermilyar-milyar tahun lamanya baru bisa menciptakan satu puisi cinta yang sangat mutakhir dan menggemparkan dunia.

Kris tersenyum. Entah kenapa yang ini senyumnya beda jauh dengan yang tadi. "Apa kau akan tetap senang melihatku meski aku tidak bawa mobil ke sekolah?"

Eh?

"Apa kau akan tetap senang melihatku meski aku berkeliling dan nge-band dari café ke café demi sebutir nasi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ada apa dengan cowok ini? "Apa sih? Kenapa omonganmu jadi melow begitu?"

Kris menghela napas panjang, menunduk sebentar, memandangi sepatunya seakan-akan sepatu itu lebih tampan daripada dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas merenung dan mendiamkan Chanyeol selama dua puluh detik, cowok itu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin berutang terlalu banyak pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka lagi." Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak sebloon itu, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka' disini. Sudah pasti orangtua Kris, kan? Siapa lagi!

Kris tidak pernah memperkirakan—atau memimpikan—apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, Chanyeol menggeser posisi duduknya semakin rapat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Ciuman inisiatif itu sangat singkat, sangat lembut dan sangat Chanyeol _banget_.

Meskipun sudah sering melakukan ini, Kris masih tampak shock dengan aksi ciuman tiba-tibanya Chanyeol. Cowok itu baru bisa berkedip semenit kemudian setelah Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol tadi, bisa-bisanya dia langsung nyerang duluan kayak begitu. Habis lihat wajah sendunya Kris, tiba-tiba dia jadi terpancing untuk menghibur cowok itu… dengan ciuman. Argh! Kenapa dia jadi gampangan begini? Jantungnya semakin deg-degan. Rasanya benda itu pengen keluar dari dadanya dan muncrat kemana-mana.

"Walaupun kau naik gerobak sampah atau motor butut yang bannya kempes semua, aku masih tetap menyukaimu." tukasnya malu-malu.

Bukannya ikut-ikutan malu, Kris malah tersenyum lebar dan menarik Chanyeol keatas pangkuannya. Yang Kris tahu hanyalah, dia ingin bibir manis dan lembut milik Chanyeol kembali bersatu dengan bibirnya. Cowok itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mulai melancarkan ciuman kedua yang lebih bergejolak daripada yang tadi. Ciuman yang penuh lidah dan ludah yang menjalar kemana-mana. Oh iya, jangan lupakan tangan yang meraba-raba kesegala arah dan suara desahan erotis pembangkit hasrat birahi. Berawal dari nipple kemudian turun… turun… turun… dan…

"Engghh." Chanyeol melenguh panjang menikmati saat-saat tangan cowok itu bergerilya dibawah celana dalamnya.

Tentu saja Seojung ssaem memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk muncul dan mengusir dua lovebird mesum dimabuk cinta itu. Sebelum ruang uks kesayangannya beralih fungsi jadi kamar hotel esek-esek.

"Ehem!"

Chanyeol refleks melompat berdiri. Saking refleksnya, sampai jempol kaki kanan Kris kena injak.

"Aduh!"

Chanyeol gelagapan kalap. Ribet sendiri mau nutupin risleting dan kemejanya yang terbuka lebar. Pipinya blushing parah, antara malu ketangkap basah dan merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan jejak di sepatu Kris.

"Eh, Kris maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku—"

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Seojung ssaem. Di telinga Kris dan Chanyeol, pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi suara tembakan beruntun sepasukan tentara. Pelajaran yang dapat dipetik hari ini: Selalu kunci pintu agar tehindar dari ancaman dan marabahaya.

Kris menggaruk kepala tidak gatalnya dan memasang smirk gugup. "Emm…kami…bersenang-senang?" dia lebih seperti mengajukan pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Bersenang-senanglah di tempat lain. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi tolong jangan kotori ruangan ini dengan lahar putih dari selangkangan kalian."

Surprisee. Seorang perawat merangkap guru biologi yang sehari-harinya berhadapan dengan halaman sistem reproduksi lebih senang menyebut 'lahar putih' ketimbang 'sperma'.

Seojung ssaem melotot galak. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kalian tidak terima?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Daripada harus mengorbankan waktu demi ceramah panjang tak berujung dari Seojung ssaem, Kris dan Chanyeol lebih baik mengalah dan segera angkat kaki dari ruang uks secepat mungkin.

Mereka sengaja berjalan super lambat menyusuri lorong. Memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil mungkin untuk ngobrol berdua dan menertawakan apa saja. Termasuk ekspresi si gadis tua itu saat memergoki mereka dalam pose panas sampul majalah dewasa. Ketika Chanyeol hampir masuk ke dalam kelas, Kris langsung menahan tangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Temui aku di toilet lantai tiga setelah ini."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

Kris tidak perlu repot-repot menebak apa respon namja bertelinga caplang itu. Karena dua jam kemudian, sang bayi jerapah benar-benar menampakkan diri di toilet lantai tiga saat semua populasi manusia telah punah.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Pernah dengar teori atom Dalton? Dimana atom-atom dapat bergabung dan menghasilkan suatu reaksi kimia. Coba kita ganti konteks atom disini dengan tubuh manusia. Dua tubuh manusia. Setengah naked. Saling menempel di tembok. Menggabungkan semua partikel tubuh mereka mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sudah terbayang? Nah. Itulah yang mereka lakukan. Aman? Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang mau repot-repot mengurusi ompol bayi saat kau masih memakai seragam sekolah tiap hari?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Mama duduk di sampingku sambil membuka-buka majalah Mystique Monthly, sementara aku melahap semangkuk sereal kesukaanku dengan campuran susu krim coklat dan vanilla.

"Pipimu kenapa?"

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau berbohong lagi. Tapi aku takut dia akan cemas berlebihan. Otomatis aku harus bercerita ada sekelompok anak yang membullyku. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal Jinyoung cs ke Mama. Apalagi aku dibully 'kan karena profesi peramalnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Salah besar kalau kalian beranggapan aku malu memiliki orangtua seperti Mama. Justru karena aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi aku tidak pernah buka-bukaan soal masalahku. Melihat dia begitu mencintai profesinya yang sekarang, aku jadi tidak tega merusak semua itu.

"Chan. Aku bertanya ke kau, bukan ke mangkok serealmu."

"Ini tadi… terbentur pintu kelas."

Mama menoleh dari majalahnya lalu menatapku penuh selidik.

Aku nyengir sok santai. Tatapan serius Mama lebih menyakitkan daripada bisul yang tumbuh mendadak di pantat. "Yah, aku yang salah. Itu karena…aku menguping di pintu. Ya, menguping di… pintu."

Mama mengernyit.

Aku tidak boleh gelagapan dan tidak boleh ketahuan mengkhayal. Yang kuhadapi saat ini adalah pakar ekspresi wajah. Pokoknya karang-mengarang alasan harus lancar! "Tadi siang, saat sedang menguping di pintu dengan Chen…" maaf Chen aku menjual namamu lagi! "Saking asiknya mendengarkan gossip dari balik pintu, kami sampai tidak sadar ada orang yang ingin masuk. Teman kelasku itu tidak sengaja membuka pintu terlalu keras karena terburu-buru masuk. Yaah, beginilah jadinya. Untung ada Kris hyung. dia yang mengobatiku, Ma."

Mama mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh luka terbalut perbanku. Aku terlonjak sedikit dan meringis. "Aw!"

"Nanti aku ganti perbannya. Makanya lain kali hati-hati. Untung tulang pipimu tidak sampai retak." dumelnya.

Haha. Berlebihan banget deh Mama. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meringis.

Setelah itu dia kembali menekuni majalah. Yes. Mama tidak curiga sama sekali. "Terus kenapa tadi pulangmu agak lama?"

Astaga, padahal kami hanya pulang sedikit lebih terlambat dua puluh menit dari biasanya.

"Aku ada tugas tambahan yang sangat sulit, jadi sebelum pulang minta tolong Kris hyung dulu untuk membantuku mengerjakannya."

Mama manggut-manggut. "Kenapa tidak kerja disini?"

Pertanyaan susulan yang sudah terduga. "Kris hyung tidak bisa, katanya dia ada latihan nge-band setelah ini."

Mama melirikku sebentar. "Band? Bukankah sudah bubar?"

"Tidak, tidak bubar. Dia hanya keluar dan bikin band baru." Jawabku tidak bohong-bohong amat. Kris hyung memang akan latihan band sore ini dengan band barunya. Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa menceritakan alasanku yang sebenarnya kenapa pulang telat. Tahu sendirilah Mamaku. Orang paling kolot dan overprotective di alam semesta ini. Bahkan meski dia sudah kenal dan sering melihat cowok itu bolak-balik menjemputku, tetap saja tingkat kewaspadaanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Seperti kemarin malam saat Kris hyung menginap lagi di kamarku, dia mau repot-repot menyeret kasur tambahan dari gudang agar kami bisa tidur sekamar tapi tetap dalam jarak 'aman'. Kayak itu bakal membuat Kris hyung berhenti meraba-rabaku saja. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Mama kalau tahu malam sebelumnya kami sudah melakukan tiga ronde dengan tiga posisi yang berbeda. Apa dia bakal semaput?

Padahal kadar kemesuman Papa masih belum tertandingi jika dibandingkan dengan Kris hyung. Mereka juga sering melakukan 'itu'. Hanya karena mereka lebih tua dan sepasang suami istri—ralat—calon suami istri, jadi mereka boleh melakukan 'itu' setiap saat? Tidak adil! Memangnya ada ya hukum tertulis di pemerintahan yang melarang anak-anak muda hanya boleh melakukan itu setiap setahun sekali sementara para orangtua boleh melakukannya sesuka hati mereka? Tidak ada kan?

"Ohhh." Mama manggut-manggut lagi. Kali ini manggut-manggutnya lebih berirama. Aku was-was dia akan bertanya: "Kenapa jalanmu agak pincang tadi?", syukurlah dia tidak melanjutkan interogasi dan malah asyik sendiri meneliti halaman demi halaman dari majalah gila itu.

"Mestinya ada iklan untuk disini." For your information, adalah situs yang baru-baru ini dikelola Mama. Situs itu seperti situs dagang online. Bedanya, itu khusus menjual jimat-jimat, ramuan, holly water, batu-batu kristal, dan segala macam benda klenik lainnya. Mamaku bilang, daripada cuma menumpuk percuma di ruang kerjanya, lebih baik dia komersilkan ke orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Lumayan untuk tambah-tambah penghasilan.

"Ini kedua kalinya mereka tidak memuat iklanku." keluh Mama masih membahas soal majalah.

Tiba-tiba ada semburan asap merah di salah satu kursi kosong di seberangku, detik berikutnya tau-tau saja kami sudah duduk bertiga mengelilingi meja makan. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa di keluarga ajaibku, tidak ada yang berteriak kaget lalu pingsan dan koma selama seminggu.

Dengan seenaknya Papa merenggut majalah dari tangan Mama. "Biar kubereskan untukmu." Dengan satu kali sapuan tangan, kini halaman paling belakang majalah itu memuat iklan milik Mama. Satu halaman penuh. Dengan ekspresi Mama yang mengacungkan tanda peace, bibir monyong menggoda dan sebelah mata yang mengedip. Aku nyaris menyemprotkan sereal dari hidung saat melihat foto itu. "Setiap majalah kini terlihat seperti itu sekarang."

Mama memijat pelipisnya gemas. Iklannya di majalah kini terlihat seperti iklan jual diri se-internasional. "Batalkan ini sekarang juga! Sudah kubilang kan untuk berhenti menggunakan kekuatan iblismu seenaknya?" dumel Mama dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

Papa mengorek kupingnya, aku juga ikut mengorek kupingku. Bukannya mau meniru, tapi teriakan melengking Mama tadi memang bisa merusak gendang telinga kami. "Ya ampun, niatku cuma ingin menghiburmu supaya kau tidak cemberut terus."

Mama mendengus. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi aku merasa tidak terhibur sama sekali."

Papa mengusap halaman majalah itu lagi. Iklannya ikut terhapus seiring dengan pergeseran telapak tangannya. Setelah itu dia mengembalikan majalah ke Mama. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau terhibur?"

"Tidak ada, Jong. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu dulu. Ajari saja Chanyeol lalu pergilah. Banyak klien yang harus kuurus hari ini."

Ini sudah minggu keberapa dan Mama masih saja bertingkah sepongah batu karang di tengah lautan. Kurasa aku tahu darimana sifat kepala batuku ini menurun.

Papa hanya mengendikkan bahu santai. Aku cukup salut dengan ketegaran hatinya menghadapi Mama. "Ya sudah. Aku ajari Chanyeol dulu. Setelah itu aku akan menunggumu di kamar."

"Terserah." Jawabnya super datar dan super cuek sambil kembali membolak-balik halaman majalah.

Aku melesat ke depan wastafel, mencuci mangkok dan sendok kemudian melangkah menuju kamar. Papa mengekor dibelakangku.

"Mamamu kenapa sih? Lagi dapet ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Tanya saja sendiri. Dia sudah begitu daritadi pagi." jawabku.

"Well, kuanggap penyebabnya adalah tagihan listrik, kartu kredit dan air yang menumpuk. Sebenarnya aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu melunasi, tapi dia selalu menolak dengan alasan-alasan konyol."

Masuk akal kenapa Mama mendadak punya niat buka toko klenik online. Rupanya demi itu.

"Nanti biar aku yang bayarkan. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melapor."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Lebih baik begitu daripada melihat Mama uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Dia terkadang suka gengsian dan sok jual mahal terhadap sesuatu. Seperti saat hari ultahnya yang ke-38, aku ingin membelikan Mama syal dan sepatu baru pakai uang tabunganku, Mama bersikeras bilang agar aku menyimpan uangku saja untuk keperluan yang lebih mendesak dan tidak butuh kado apapun karena itu sangat kekanakan. Tapi begitu kusodorkan ke depan wajahnya, dia tidak menolak tuh. Malah sepatu dan syal itu sering dipake kemana-mana sekarang.

Begitu kami sampai di kamar, aku menghempaskan diri di kursi putar sedangkan Papa berdiri di dekatku.

"Waktunya latihan!" tukasnya sambil merenggut jubah Harry Potter dari udara lalu menyelubungkan itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak jelas apa maksud dan tujuannya pakai jubah Harry Potter. Dia selalu bertingkah absurd seperti itu.

Aku mengambil buku catatan dan pensil lalu menatap pria yang telah membuatku penasaran selama tujuh belas tahun. Sekarang dia ada disini, berdiri tepat di depanku. Dan meski dia berkata sudah meninggalkan segala perkara dunia periblisan, entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih agak sulit mempercayainya.

"Latihan hari ini masih sama. Menggerakkan pensil ke sekitar ruangan."

Yang benar saja?! Aku melempar bukuku ke sembarang arah. "Kenapa itu lagi itu lagi? Aku bosan!" sungutku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan minggu lalu? Kita tidak akan pindah sebelum kau menguasainya."

Herghhh! Aku tadinya berharap dia menyerah saja soal pensil dan mengajarkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna seperti merapikan kamar hanya dengan kedipan mata dua kali, mengubah daun menjadi uang dollar atau batu kerikil menjadi koin emas. Coba bayangkan sepuluh pohon duit di halaman rumahmu? Kalau habis tinggal petik saja. Terus kalau bosan aku bisa berenang-berenang di gudang uang kami seperti Paman Gober di film kartun Donald Duck.

Seperti hari-hari membosankan sebelumnya, aku meletakkan pensil di telapak tanganku, memusatkan seluruh perhatianku ke benda kurus itu, memberi perintah 'bergerak' dengan pikiranku, dibarengi dengan sapuan telunjukku untuk menggerakkan pensil kearah yang kuinginkan. Selama dua puluh tiga kali percobaan hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya telunjukku yang bergerak.

"Mungkin aku perlu mengucapkan sesuatu." gerutuku tidak sabar. "Kelihatannya itu bisa memicu kekuatanku."

Papa menggeleng. "Tidak, Chan. Kita sudah lihat sebaik apa hasilnya kekuatan yang dipicu dengan ucapan. Semuanya selalu berujung dengan bencana. Apalagi kau ini orangnya sulit berhati-hati. Intinya adalah menggunakan pikiran dan emosimu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan. Ini soal konsentrasi. Bukan kata-kata."

Pikiran dan emosi. Dasar Raja iblis abal-abal. Maniak pensil. Bisanya cuma ngomong dan memerintah seenaknya. Pikiran dan emosi katanya? Apa coba, pikiran dan emosi… eh, tunggu dulu. Pikiran dan… emosi?! Emosi katanya?

"Emosi?" aku membeo mengikuti pikiranku. "Bukankah kita tidak boleh menggunakan emosi?"

"Ya, dalam kasusmu pengecualian. Karena kau adalah makhluk paling emosional yang pernah kutemui, aku sadar hanya konsentrasi saja tidak berlaku untukmu. Maaf, kemarin-kemarin aku melakukan metode pengajaran yang agak sedikit keliru. Jadi untuk saat ini, kita akan berlatih menggunakan emosimu, perasaan marah dan frustasi. Gunakan perasaan itu. Ingat bagaimana perasaanmu, sensasi yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau akan terbiasa seiring waktu. Setelah kau terbiasa, pensil itu nantinya bisa kau gerakkan dengan jenis emosi apapun yang kau rasakan. Tidak hanya perasaan marah, panik dan frustasi saja, bahkan saat kau senang, sedih dan bahagia, kekuatanmu akan tetap bekerja. Intinya, emosi adalah kunci utama untuk mengaktifkan kekuatanmu."

Aku mengangguk. Itu kedengarannya lebih masuk akal dan lebih mudah dilakukan. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini, jadi aku bisa pindah ke pelajaran yang lebih sulit. Lalu akhirnya belajar cara menghilangkan kekuatanku sendiri. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk kembali normal.

"Coba sekali lagi." perintahnya. "Kali ini pikirkan sebuah motivasi. Apa saja. Yang bisa membuatmu marah dan kesal bukan main."

Motivasi? Apa ya? Kris mencium Tao dibelakangku? Jinyoung yang masih berniat menindasku setelah semua yang kulakukan hanya bernilai Nol di matanya? Dia tetap mengataiku pecundang aneh dan pamer hal-hal tidak penting di depanku?

Ketika aku menatap kedepan, sosok Papa menghilang. Sebagai gantinya ada sosok Jinyoung berdiri angkuh dengan ekspresi wajah yang minta dilindas gerobak es krim terus ditiban pake pesawat tempur.

Telunjuk Jinyoung mendarat di jidatku. Menoyor kepalaku secara sadis. "Dengar, ANAK ANEH, kau itu pecundang sejati sok ngetop yang bisanya cari sensasi. Kris tidak pantas untukmu. Dia lebih pantas bila bersamaku."

Yeah. Hm. Aku tahu itu Papaku. Meskipun dia melakukan perubahan wujud demi memicu emosiku, tetap saja itu rasanya nyesek.

"Kau ini tidak pernah bercermin ya? Pantas saja kau begitu kepedean menggaet cowok yang bahkan tidak selevel denganmu. Lihat saja, dalam waktu dua hari akan kubuat kalian bubar." ancamnya penuh penghayatan.

APA?! Baiklah. Sudah cukup

Dia tersenyum sinis dan menatapku seolah aku permen karet di sol sepatunya. "Tidak hanya cemen, kau juga payah diatas ranjang. Aku bisa seratus kali lipat lebih baik darimu. Kris pasti akan sangat puas jika bercinta denganku. Kami bisa lebih dari tiga ronde malah."

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Darimana dia tau?! Jangan bilang selama ini… GRARRGGH! "Kau memata-mataiku?!" teriakku sontak berdiri.

Papa kembali ke wujud aslinya. "Tidak."

Aku menyipitkan mata curiga. "Kenapa bisa tahu kalau kami sudah begituan sebanyak tiga ronde?"

Gantian Papa yang kaget. "Hah? Memangnya kalian beneran hanya tiga ronde? Padahal aku cuma asal ceplos saja."

Hanya? Dia bilang 'hanya'?!

Seringai mesum yang teramat mesum terukir manis di bibir tebalnya. "Anakku sudah dewasa rupanya."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Serius kan Papa tidak mengawasiku diam-diam dari Jepang?" tanyaku masih tidak yakin.

"Daripada aku mengawasi adegan ranjang para amatir seperti kalian, lebih baik aku melakukannya sendiri dengan Mamamu." Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang luar biasa menyebalkan. "Jangan salah paham. Aku tadi mengatakannya hanya untuk membuatmu emosi. Itu saja."

Oh.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berhasil."

Aku terlanjur kesal. "Berhasil apa?" tanyaku setengah hati.

Papa menunjuk keatas, tatapanku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Dia benar. Kali ini aku benar-benar BERHASIL! Pensil itu melayang beberapa senti di atas kepalaku.

"Sekarang padukan dengan gerakan tanganmu. Buatlah itu bergerak melintasi ruangan."

Aku menurut. Kugerakkan telunjukku kesana kemari, pensil itu terbang mengikuti putaran telunjukku.

"Bagus! Kau lolos di pelajaran pertama, Nak. Selamat." tukasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku bangga. "Sekarang waktunya untuk pelajaran kedua. Buat pensil itu berhenti di udara."

Hah? Masih belum move on dari pensil? Astaganaga!

Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Lagipula kedengarannya tidak terlalu sulit.

Aku kembali memusatkan seluruh pikiranku, membuat pensil itu kembali terbang melintasi ruangan. Aku berteriak dalam hati menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi pensil itu terus bergerak hingga akhirnya menabrak tembok.

Hening sesaat. Kami sama-sama terdiam melihat pensil itu terkapar di lantai.

Papa mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, nanti juga bisa sendiri." ujarnya meyakinkanku. "Tidak perlu khawatir kau akan memicu kekuatanmu di sekolah, karena aku akan mengawasimu untuk memastikan kau tidak menimbulkan masalah lagi."

"Jangan. Tidak usah." protesku. Aku tidak mau dia terus menerus mengawasiku selama dua puluh empat jam. Bagaimana kalau dia melihat aku dan Kris hyung bercinta di suatu tempat?! Masa momen-momen kebersamaanku dengan Kris hyung harus jadi konsumsi gratis Papa? Ih.

"Gimana jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi masalah? Apa kau tidak mau ada aku?" tanya Papa tampak cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak! Berjanjilah Papa tidak akan memata-mataiku."

Papa menghela napas. "Oke. Tidak akan. Aku janji." Kemudian dia memungut pensil dari lantai dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Teruslah berlatih. Aku mau mengawasi Mamamu dulu."

Tanpa menunggu responku, Papa kembali melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkanku dengan tugas yang amat sangat membosankan.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku melakukan apa yang Papa perintahkan. Meski rasanya memandangi siput pilek lomba lari terasa lebih menarik daripada ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bertapa selama berjam-jam, akhirnya aku bisa membereskan kamar dengan jari telunjuk. Aku membuat pensil, buku, DVD, celana jeans, dan barang-barang lain yang berserakan di lantai melayang membentuk tumpukan di pojok. Aku juga membuat baju-bajuku melayang dengan sendirinya kedalam lemari dan mengirim pakaian-pakaian kotor ke keranjang baju. Walhasil setelah sepuluh menit menggerakkan telunjukku kesana kemari, kini kamarku tampak rapi dan kinclong seperti sedia kala. Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan? Ini benar-benar kemajuan besar! Ternyata mudah saja. Aku hanya perlu mengingat bagaimana perasaanku tadi saat Jinyoung menendang bukuku dan melempar uang koin ke wajahku.

Aku memang masih belum bisa menghentikan benda di udara, tapi kurasa itu bisa kukuasai pelan-pelan. Entah bagaimana caranya. Semua itu hanya tinggal masalah waktu.

Kareana bosan, aku turun kebawah untuk minum. Padahal aku hanya duduk dan menggerakkan telunjuk. Aneh sekali aku merasa kelelahan luar biasa. Rasanya hampir sebagian tenagaku terkuras habis. Aku baru tahu kekuatan bisa menghabiskan hampir lima puluh persen cadangan tenaga. Sekarang aku sempoyangan, lapar dan dehidrasi akut.

"Chanyeol?"

Coba tebak siapa klien-klien Mamaku hari ini? Perkumpulan guru bahasa inggris. Mr. Yoochun, Mr. Yunho, Mr. Himchan dan Mrs. Yeonhee yang sekaligus merangkap Pembina klub drama.

"Come here, boy. Let's talk with us." Mr. Yunho memanggilku.

Sambil memasang senyum seramah mungkin, aku mendatangi mereka.

"Sit there." Mr. Himchan menunjuk sofa kosong dekat aquarium.

Bagai kerbau yang dicolok matanya, lagi-lagi aku menurut.

"Aku sudah melihat situsnya. Hell yeah, I'm very excited! I love odd things. Sooo much! Makanya aku langsung datang kesini, syukurlah disitu tercantum alamat rumah, tidak kusangka-sangka Park Sehun adalah orangtuamu. Awalnya aku hanya iseng mengetik kalung suku Maya di kolom pencarian, and then… guess whaaat? !" dia antusias sekali, pakai tepuk tangan segala. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa aksesori unik, tapi mereka memaksa ikut." jelas Mrs. Yeonhee sambil menunjuk ke Mr. Yunho dkk. "Katanya ingin diramal. Orangtuamu bisa meramal peruntungan nasib kan?"

"Apa dia menggunakan kartu tarot?" sambung Mr. Yoochun.

"Ya. Tergantung permintaan klien. Bisa juga dengan bola kaca kony…eng, maksudku dengan bola kristal. Biasanya Mama juga menerima pembacaan garis tangan dan aura wajah." jawabku nyaris keceplosan menyebut bola Kristal Mama sebagai bola kaca konyol.

Empat kepala dalam ruangan itu mengangguk. Aku punya firasat baik. Sepertinya usaha Mama kali ini akan lancar jaya. Padahal iklannya belum dimuat di Majalah tapi responnya sudah sebagus ini.

Setelah itu aku tidak konsen lagi mendengarkan perbedatan mereka soal konspirasi kematian John F. Kennedy, apakah benar-benar ditembak mati oleh Harvey Oswald ataukah didalangi oleh pihak lain seperti CIA. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan aku sangat haus. Mama lama sekali sih? Aku bisa mati kering ditengah-tengah meja bundar ruang tamuku.

Kami serentak menoleh saat pintu ruang kerja Mama berderit terbuka. Dua pria dewasa keluar dari dalam sana, salah satunya Mama. Klien Mama hari ini pria sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan. Dandanannya rapi sekali. Pria itu bolak-balik berterima kasih karena sudah dipertemukan dengan arwah sahabat karibnya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan kereta api.

Kuputuskan ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk kabur. Aku langsung berdiri dan pamit ke dapur.

Begitu pria itu pergi, Mama segera bergabung di sofa menggantikanku. Berhubung itu adalah 'rapat perdana' antara guru dengan orangtua murid, semoga mereka lebih tertarik menggosipi kalung Suku Maya jadi lupa kalau anak murid mereka yang bernama Park Chanyeol telah menonjok seseorang tadi pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, sepulangnya dari latihan band, Kris hyung langsung menelponku. Kami mengobrolkan banyak hal. Termasuk nama band baru mereka.

Kris hyung mau band mereka punya nama yang unik, makna yang dalam terus gampang diingat orang. Jadilah ketiga orang ini mulai berlomba-lomba mengarang-ngarang nama mulai dari Freaky Spidey (dari Kris), Faith4 Citizen (dari Kris lagi), Seventy percent (dari Kyungsoo), Eighnation (dari Kyungsoo juga), Frankensteak (dari Ken, setelah perutnya keroncongan dan dia ngidam makan steik), Lamb of Goat (plesetan dari Lamb of God, tentu saja ini ide dari Ken, yang langsung dihadiahi timpukan kertas beruntun di kepala), Kyungsoo Eat Mosquitoz (terinspirasi dari Jimmy Eat World. Ken sukses dapat timpukan sepatu dari Kyungsoo), Fatboy slim (terinspirasi dari Fall Out Boy, kali ini Ken bukan cuma ditimpuk, tapi dicekek berjamaah, karena ngasih saran terlalu 'kreatif').

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Kris hyung, sayang sekali aku tidak ikut tadi. Pasti seru lihat mereka berdebat. "Fatboy slim? Kalau diterjemahkan berarti cowok-cowok gemuk ingin langsing? Atau cowok-cowok gemuk gagal diet? Hahaha! Ken ada-ada saja."

Tapi diantara sekian ide ngaco yang berterbangan, ide brilliant itu justru datang dari Taehyung, member termuda mereka yang datangnya paling telat.

Kemudian Kris hyung mulai bercerita kenapa dia setuju pakai ide nama dari Taehyung. Karena Ruinz (plesetan kata _Ruins_ ) itu sendiri punya bejibun makna, tergantung dari persepsi orang masing-masing. Taehyung, si maniak sejarah itu, berpendapat: Ruins yang dia maksud disini adalah puing-puing bangunan bersejarah seperti Piramida, Tembok Cina, Menara Pisa, Colloseum, dan keajaiban dunia lainnya yang tetap berdiri kokoh sampai sekarang. Tak lekang dimakan waktu. Bangunan-bangunan itu pernah mencapai masa kejayaannya berabad-abad silam dan terus berjaya hingga sekarang. Meskipun bangunan-bangunan itu sekarang sudah beralih fungsi jadi tempat wisata, orang-orang akan tetap takjub dan selalu ingat sejarah panjang yang tersembunyi dibalik pahatan tangan-tangan berbakat para Maestro dunia.

Sama seperti band ini, Taehyung juga berharap Ruinz bisa seperti itu. Terus berjaya dan berdiri kokoh. Tidak hanya berjaya dalam hal bermusik, berkarya dan beraksi diatas panggung. Tapi juga berjaya di hati dan benak masyarakat luas. Kini hingga nanti.

"Wow." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku setelah bermenit-menit lamanya aku merenungkan ide Taehyung. Aku sudah bertekad akan mencoblos Taehyung dalam pemilihan Capres empat puluh tahun kemudian.

Intinya, dia sangat kreatif. Dari situs-situs bersejarah bisa dibuat jadi nama band seperti itu. Taehyung jelas-jelas tipe most wanted person yang tidak boleh diabaikan begitu saja. Umur boleh lebih muda, tapi dari segi pemikiran, dia jelas sudah selangkah lebih maju dariku.

"Itu sangat… dalam. Aku benar-benar terharu." Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, aku juga salut dengan anak itu." jawab Kris hyung. "Selain itu aku memilihnya karena keren, simpel, gampang diingat dan masuk disemua genre musik. Mau pop bisa, rock bisa, metal bisa, grunge bisa, klasik juga bisa, pokoknya mulai dari yang mainstream sampai indie, semuanya cocok. Setelah melakukan voting, akhirnya kami setuju pakai saran nama dari Taehyung."

"Shinwoo hyung benar, tidak menyesal kau merekrutnya." tukasku.

"Ya, ingatkan aku untuk mentraktir si mata empat itu besok."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Eh, hyung. Nanti kalau kau latihan lagi aku ikut ya?"

Kris hyung terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa?"

Aku angkat bahu. "Kepengen aja. Boleh kan ya? Ya? Ya? Pliiiss…" bujukku memasang puppy eyes seimut mungkin. Padahal udah jelas-jelas Kris hyung nggak bisa lihat.

"Sure."

"Yeeey!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Cengiran pasta gigiku lenyap. "Syarat?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'hyung', bisa kan? Kita ini sepasang kekasih, jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu pakai embel-embel nggak penting begitu."

Aku tergagap. " Err…mmm… itu agak… sulit."

"Kalau begitu coba biasakan mulai dari sekarang, lama-lama kau tidak akan canggung lagi."

Rasanya kurang sopan memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua dari kita tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Berhubung ini orangnya sendiri yang minta, yaa… mau tidak mau aku berusaha menyanggupi. "Baiklah…engg…Kris." Tuh kan. Jadinya aneh. Kenapa sih Kris hyung tiba-tiba ogah dipanggil 'hyung'?

"Aku tetap merasa janggal. Seperti ada yang kurang." keluhku.

Dia hanya terkekeh sebentar menanggapiku. "Segala sesuatu memang butuh pembiasaan diri kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar." jawabku seadanya.

Setelah itu kami kembali mengobrolkan tentang film baru dan musisi-musisi rock yang harus merubah genrenya demi mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

"Jujur aku lebih suka Avril waktu era Sk8ter boi." Ucapku.

"Dia tetap keren kok. Walau sekarang musiknya lebih ke pop." Kris hyung memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka Hello Kitty." dia buru-buru menambahkan.

Aku tertawa. "Kenapa? Hello Kitty itu kan K-k-ka-kawaii~" godaku berusaha menirukan Avril di lagu itu. Meskipun jadinya malah kayak tukang kebunnya Avril lagi salah urat.

Pembicaraan berikutnya terus berlangsung keluar jalur. Melenceng jauh dari Hello Kitty ke Mbah Shakespere. Obrolan kami sangat panjang, tak terarah dan melalangbuana kemana-mana. Asyik sekali punya pacar merangkap teman curhat seperti Kris hyu—eng.. Kris. Cowok itu adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Tipe-tipe orang yang jarang menyela sesuatu dan baru akan buka mulut ketika kamu sudah benar-benar berhenti mengoceh. Kami terus saja membicarakan ini itu. Awalnya semangat, lama-kelamaan suara kami mulai menghilang, menghilang, menghilang, hingga yang tersisa hanya suara dengkuran babi sekarat. Aku tidak ingat siapa yang ngorok dan siapa yang mengigau "Nyem, nyem, sini aku pegang" (Entah siapa yang ngomong kayak gini, tapi yang jelas ini ambigu banget). Aku tidak perduli. Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum benar-benar menutup mata adalah: Jarum jam warna merah, tepat di angka tiga. Hoaaahmmm. Tau-tau saja aku sudah duduk di dalam ruang kokpit pesawat ulang alik bersama astronot ganteng yang tampangnya mirip Kris (atau itu memang dia?), siap-siap terbang ke bulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wednesday, 14/10/2015_

Sudah dua hari ini aku ikut Kris mangkal di Grovee bersama Kyungsoo, Ken dan Taehyung. Kemarin si Jungkook, pacar Taehyung, datang dan membawa cemilan-cemilan hasil jarahan dari supermarket. Tidak hanya cemilan, dia juga membawa pizza dan macaroni skotel. Banyak sekali makanan yang dibawa Jungkook. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena alasan "besok ada ujian fisika" bocah itu pasti datang lagi hari ini. Jungkook itu masuk dalam jajaran fans yang paling _wajib_ dan _harus_ datang. Kyungsoo sudah mengancamnya. Ya, dia mengancam akan menjitaki kepala Jungkook setidaknya delapan kali sehari tiap mereka bertemu. Jungkook langsung merasa serbasalah. Ya iyalah, si Kyungsoo kan seniornya di klub pecinta Sains. Walau bagaimanapun mereka akan ketemuan terus. Bisa pendarahan otak dia tiap hari dijitakin Kyungsoo melulu.

Tidak hanya mengancam, cewek barbar itu bahkan berniat melantik Jungkook sebagai seksi konsumsi merangkap tukang make up pribadinya.

"Tukang make up? Dia kan tidak melambai." Taehyung jelas tidak terima namjachigunya diperalat jadi tukang make up.

"Memangnya tukang make up harus melambai ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, melahap roti mocca almondnya dengan santai.

"Kebanyakan. Tetanggaku begitu, kenalan Ibuku juga begitu. Nyaris Sembilan puluh persen. Aku jarang sekali mendapati tukang make up pria tidak melambai." Jawab Taehyung diplomatis.

"Nah, kalau begitu Jungkook bisa jadi yang sepuluh persennya." balas Kyungsoo tetap nyantai.

Taehyung melongo. Kyungsoo memang pintar membalas argumen orang.

Ken cengengesan lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung. "Sudah. Hadapi saja kenyataan."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir. "Pokoknya aku akan sudi dan tidak akan merestui." Ya ampun dasar bocah! Begitu saja baper. Sudah tahu Kyungsoo suka bercanda orangnya.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, cuek. "Ya sudah." Kemudian tatapannya beralih padaku. "Gimana, Chan? Kau setuju kan?"

Ha? Apa sekarang dia berniat merekrutku jadi tukang make up pribadinya? Terakhir kali aku berusaha me-make up adik sepupuku dan dia malah kayak badut pesta salah pergaulan alih-alih Cinderella. Nope, thanks. Aku sudah kapok berurusan dengan make up.

"No, no, no, no." aku menggelengkan kepala, telunjukku ikut menggeleng juga.

Kris merangkulku lalu menarikku mendekat. "Kau terlambat. Dia sudah kubooking jadi asisten pribadiku."

Cewek bermulut nyablak itu mencibir. "Apa enaknya nempel berdua terus kemana-mana?"

"Kau iri karena Suho jarang perhatian padamu?" balas Kris sengaja memanasi.

"Lihat saja, kalian nanti akan merasakan perasaan eneg yang sama ketika kalian harus ngobrol berdua dan tidak ada siapapun disekeliling kalian selain nyamuk-nyamuk haus darah." cerocos Kyungsoo mulai terkompori.

Kris memutar bola mata. "Berisik. Dasar wanita."

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau saat ini kami lagi kumpul-kumpul di café yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan studio musik. Kami semua memesan kue-kue kering, donat dan minuman berkafein, kecuali Taehyung, cowok itu memesan hotdog dan jus jeruk. Katanya dia benci minum kopi kalau sedang tidak kepepet dan tidak ada hal-hal penting yang membuatnya harus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Aku baru pertama kali makan di café ini. Sebenarnya dari kemarin mereka sudah nongkrong disini, cuma tiba-tiba Kris menarikku dan mengajakku makan di Red Tomato. Disana dia bercerita banyak soal konsep lagu baru yang sedang dia garap, lagu yang harus dia rombak sedikit nadanya dan disesuaikan dengan suara melengking Kyungsoo, dan rencana manggung mereka kedepannya. Kris bilang untunglah vokalis utama mereka pacaran dengan Suho. Namja itu punya banyak link disana-sini. Otomatis tawaran job-job manggung buat mereka juga bakal berdatangan deras. Aku harusnya merasa senang lihat Kris antusias begitu, tapi sebuah pemikiran parno lagi-lagi muncul. Bagaimana jika Kris semakin sibuk dan melupakanku?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang yang membuatku bergairah setiap saat?" dia bertanya balik saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan cetek tadi.

Melihat perubahan di raut wajahku, tawa cowok itu meledak. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Just kidding. Apa gunanya ponsel diciptakan kalau tidak dipergunakan sebaik mungkin? Aku pasti akan menghubungimu. Minimal kirim sms kalau tidak sempat telpon."

Aku percaya saja karena sejauh ini dia belum pernah membuatku kecewa atau ingkar janji. Belum pernah sama sekali. Ini lagi satu poin plus Kris. Aku jadi makin sayang dan kagum padanya. Tolol bin goblok sekali mantan-mantannya mencampakkan cowok sebaik Kris.

"Justru disitulah kekuranganku. Mereka bilang aku terlalu sempurna lah. Aku terlalu baik lah. Mereka bosan. Lalu pergi begitu saja."

Damn. Ternyata dunia ini memang dipenuhi spesies-spesies berotak terbalik.

Setelah itu Kris bercerita soal sepak bola. Dia suka sekali sepak bola, berbeda denganku yang nggak ngerti apa-apa soal bola. Cowok itu hapal nama pemain bola dan posisi mereka masing-masing. Posisi pemain bola favorit Kris adalah penyerang sayap: pemain yang suka memberikan umpan-umpan kepada penyerang murni agar dapat mencetak gol. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya apa ada posisi gelandangan bertahan dalam dunia sepak bola. Tapi aku langsung batal bertanya begitu sadar kalau gelandangan bertahan adalah para gelandangan yang tabah menghadapi cobaan busung lapar. Jelas-jelas posisi itu tidak ada dalam tim sepakbola manapun.

"Hyung? Helooo? Manusia bumi super tampan memanggilmu."

Aku tersentak lalu mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Astaga. Sempat-sempatnya aku melamun. "Hm? Ya? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku ke Taehyung.

"Makanya, Chan. Kalau orang lagi ngobrol itu didengerin pakai kuping, jangan pakai hati." Apa coba maksudnya Kyungsoo? Dasar tidak jelas. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Itu tadi pagi, aku bertanya darimana kau dapat keberanian menghajar Jinyoung hyung? Padahal selama ini kau kelihatan lemah dan tertindas."

Pengen kubuang Taehyung ke laut. Kalimat terakhirnya tidak enak di dengar. "Yah, itu terjadi begitu saja. Seperti ledakan bom nuklir. Buum! Tau-tau hidungnya sudah berdarah-darah."

Ken menggeleng sambil berdecak-decak. Kuanggap itu decakan kagum. "Aku salut lho. Jujur aku sudah lama ingin mendaratkan minimal sepuluh tonjokan di mulutnya. Kalau bukan karena Leo hyung teman dekat Baro, sebenarnya aku juga malas bergaul dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sama. Aku juga. Kalau bukan karena Suho oppa yang menarikku, aku tidak sudi nongkrong di meja mereka. Mereka semua sengak dan menyebalkan. Apalagi Baekhyun. Untung dia cowok. Coba kalau cewek, sudah kusundul perutnya terus kuajak perang jambak rambut di tengah lapangan."

"Waaah. Kau keren, hyung. Sekarang aku jadi kagum padamu. Boleh aku mendaftarkan diri jadi ban serep?" Taehyung menyeringai jahil.

"Hei bocah, mau cepat mati ya?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan ingin membakar Taehyung hidup-hidup.

Setelah itu mereka semua saling perang mulut dan meledek satu sama lain. Aku hanya tertawa melihat Kris jadi kekanak-kanakan hari ini. Betapa magisnya kekuatan musik sampai bisa merubah orang-orang dengan latar belakang berbeda dan tadinya tidak terlalu akrab, kini bertingkah seperti saudara kandung yang sudah lama tinggal serumah. Padahal mereka baru dua hari lho nge-jam bareng. Kris bahkan sampai terlibat adu piting sengit dengan Ken gara-gara tikus mondok itu berkali-kali berusaha merebut pudding buahnya.

Dua jam berlalu. Kami capek ngobrol dan semua hidangan di meja habis, kami memutuskan untuk bubaran. Kyungsoo pulang dijemput Suho hyung, Ken pulang naik mobil sendiri, Taehyung pulang naik sepeda, sedangkan aku pulang dengan Kris naik motor. Bukan motor baru yang ciamik punya ala pembalap motoGp. Cuma motor bekas yang biasa-biasa saja dan spionnya hilang sebelah. Ingat kan waktu Kris bilang dia tidak akan naik mobil lagi? Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya. Mulai saat ini dia pakai motor bekas Luhan hyung kemana-mana. Dia bersyukur Luhan hyung dulu tidak jadi membuang motornya dan malah menitipkan itu di rumah Kris. Sebelum berangkat ke Shanghai, Luhan hyung pernah berpesan: "Jaga baik-baik ya motor warisanku. Suatu saat kau bakal butuh." Eh, ternyata tebakannya benar. Dia itu semacam peramal atau apa sih?

"Aku belum sempat ke bengkel dan tabunganku juga belum cukup untuk mereparasi motor ini." tukas Kris seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan meski dia naik motor yang tidak ada knalpotnya sekalian, tapi masalahnya hukum berkendara dan berlalu lintas di Negara ini sangat ketat. Tentunya bagi bocah-bocah seperti kami, kena tilang dan harus diseret ke kantor polisi terus diomelin orangtua itu bagai mimpi buruk di malam Jumat kliwon.

SET! Kris menarik kedua tanganku supaya memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Jantungku rasanya mau pensiun. Aku seperti anak koala yang nemplok di punggung induknya. Nempel banget.

Di tengah angin malam yang dingin, anehnya aku tidak menggigil sama sekali. Sekujur tubuhku terasa hangat. Sepertinya panas dari tubuh Kris menjalar ke tubuhku dan menyelimutiku dengan kehangatan juga. Kehangatan yang membuat debaran jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat ekstra keras. Aku menyandarkan daguku ke bahu kanan Kris. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya bahkan ketika dia tidak pakai parfum. He's so stunning, man. Satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuat segala hal dalam diriku bereaksi di luar batas.

Aku mendongak dan baru sadar ternyata sudah semenit yang lalu motor berhenti di lampu merah. Ya ampun, aku pasti terlalu menghayati dibonceng Kris.

Dia menoleh. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kris sambil menggenggam tanganku yang nempel di perutnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

Oh, Dear God. Aku selalu suka kalau dia memasang senyum miringnya yang keren itu. "Kalau gitu pelukannya jangan dilepas ya."

Belum sempat aku melontarkan balasan untuk Kris ketika ada suara lain yang menginterupsi momen indah kami. "Hei, kalian. Tolong menepi sebentar."

Coba tebak siapa itu?

Polisi.

Yap.

Bukan pertanda bagus. Pasti gara-gara kaca spion. Mana helmku jelek sekali. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang nyawanya melayang duluan.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Kalau takut, tutup mata saja."

Eh apa? Apa tadi katanya? Pegangan yang kuat? Tutup mata? Memangnya dia mau apa? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu…tunggu dulu! Ada yang tidak beres disini. Kenapa Kris menatapku begitu? Kenapa seringainya jadi tengil begitu? Dia tidak berniat untuk kabur kan? Iya kan?

Aku menatapnya takut-takut. "Hyung, kau mau apa sih?"

Kris diam saja, tapi senyum dan sorot matanya makin tak tertebak. Dia kembali menoleh ke depan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat setang motor. Ambil ancang-ancang. Kini debaran jantungku berlomba lari dengan hitungan mundur angka merah lampu lalu lintas. Lima… empat… tiga… dua…

"Kalian dengar tidak? Kubilang menep—HOOII! Jangan kabur!"

WUUUUSSHHH! Terlambat. Kris sudah keburu tancap gas. Melaju cepat. Ngebut-sengebut-ngebutnya.

Sirine mobil polisi merang-raung sekitar sepuluh meter di belakang kami. Cengkramanku di jaket Kris makin kuat. Aku memang masih deg-degan. Bukan gara-gara pelukan, tapi gara-gara Kris memacu motornya gila-gilaan. GILA! Dia gila! Seingatku tadi Kris tidak minum wine, bir atau apapun, kenapa dia segila ini?! Bagaimana kalau kami tabrakan nanti?! Arghhh! Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku duduk diatas motor yang ngebut sekencang ini. Semoga saja aku tidak mental dan jatuh lalu dilindas mikrolet lewat. Belum lagi, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikitpun, cowok sableng ini berani ngepot-ngepot menyalip diantara sela-sela mobil yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Yang pasti, biar dibayar berapapun aku tidak akan sudi melepaskan pelukanku. Aku malah semakin menempel di punggung Kris. Memastikan sengebut apapun motornya, aku tidak bakalan terbang dan mental terus berubah jadi arwah.

Ragu-ragu aku mencoba menengok kebelakang. Kerlap-kerlip lampu mobil patroli sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jalanan juga mulai sepi, tidak banyak kerumunan mobil seperti tadi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil dan motor yang lalu lalang disekitar kami.

Kabar gembiranya: kami berhasil lolos. Kabar buruknya: ini bukan jalan menuju ke rumahku. Entah dimana ini. Gedung-gedung dan suasananya tampak asing. Sepertinya tadi dia cuma asal belok saja. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kami tidak nyasar dan Kris tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Chan, mobilnya sudah tidak kelihatan kan?" tanya Kris setengah berteriak, agar suara kami tidak kalah dari tiupan angin.

"Iya sudah!" aku balas berteriak juga.

Laju motor perlahan-lahan melambat hingga akhirnya kembali ke normal.

Kris menoleh kearahku lalu membuka kaca penutup helmnya. "Hubungi orang rumahmu. Bilang malam ini kau menginap di rumahku."

"Ha?"

"Kubilang hubungi orangtuamu. Kau menginap di tempatku saja."

Is that joke?

"Tidak aman kembali ke jalan tadi, hanya ini satu-satunya jalur yang kuingat kalau mau ke rumahmu. Aku tidak tahu jalan tembus lain. Lagipula terlalu beresiko memulangkanmu malam ini. Polisi yang mengejar kita tadi pasti masih menunggu dibelakang sana."

Hmm… menginap? Berdua saja? Di rumah Kris? Boleh juga. Aku merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Mengetik pesan singkat untuk Mama. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa ngerti.

Bahkan saat kami tiba di halaman depan rumah Kris, aku masih tidak rela melepaskan pelukanku. Perasaanku masih was-was dan badanku gemetaran karena takut. Waktu turun dari motor, aku bisa merasakan tanah yang kupijak seperti bergoyang-goyang dibawah sol sepatuku. Aku masih dicekam rasa shock dan perutku mules bukan main. Bayangan diriku yang gepeng dilindas mikrolet masih terproyeksi dimana-mana. Aku juga tidak berani marah dan berteriak "KAU GILA YA?!". Aku takut. Takut Kris akan merobek bajunya terus berlari mengelilingi komplek dalam keadaan bugil. Jadi lebih baik aku sok cool saja. Diam itu emas. Hidup diam!

"Sudah kabari orangtuamu?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan helm dalam bagasi motor.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ada balasannya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Dan aku sudah bisa menduga. Mama adalah tipe orang yang cepat merespon pesan dan telpon masuk di hp-nya. Jadi kalau sudah lewat dari tiga menit belum ada balasan juga, paling hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu: dia sudah tidur. Dua: dia lagi sibuk bermesraan dengan manusia jejadian dari Neraka (baca: Ayahku). Mandi jelas tidak masuk dalam opsi disini. Karena Mamaku itu sambil sampoan pun masih bisa membalas sms orang.

"Jadi gimana?" tanyanya menatapku.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan marah."

"Yakin?"

Aku mengangguk tegas.

"Beneran nih tidak apa-apa?"

Duh. Kenapa sih dia cerewet sekali hari ini? "Iya." jawabku rada jengkel.

Cowok itu memelukku dulu. Aku makin kejang-kejang. "Maaf ya. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. "Dimaafkan. Tapi jangan lupa beli kaca spion baru ya."

Bisa kurasakan pundak Kris bergetar pelan, dia menertawaiku, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di puncak kepalaku, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan beruangnya. "Ayo masuk."

Kris merangkul pinggangku dan menggiringku masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa, Istana Kris hanya berisikan perabotan mewah dan… eh? Kemana lima asisten rumah tangga yang biasa mondar-mandir bawa-bawa kemoceng? Terakhir kali aku kesini mereka masih ada. Han ahjussi juga tidak kelihatan dimana-mana. Orangtua Kris pergi lagi sepertinya. Atau emang belum pernah pulang? Kapan sih mereka pulangnya?

"Orang rumahmu kemana?"

"Sudah kusuruh libur. Kasihan mereka kerja terus, sekali-kali butuh refreshing juga." jawab Kris sambil membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol sprite ukuran jumbo. Aku menghempaskan diri di kursi mini bar.

Aku tertegun. "Semuanya?" Semuanya yang berarti kami akan benar-benar berdua saja malam ini?

"Ya, semuanya."

Aku meloncat-loncat girang dalam hati. "Terus bagaimana tanggapan Han ahjussi saat kau liburkan?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai idiot. Han ahjussi itu kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Kris sudah menganggap pria itu seperti Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Kris duduk disampingku sambil menjulurkan satu gelas berisi sprite dingin. Aku menerimanya.

"Dia sempat protes dan merasa keberatan. Dia khawatir aku kenapa-napa kalau sendiri. Aku kadang kesal dia masih memperlakukanku seperti bocah lima tahun yang belum becus ganti popok sendiri. Aku bilang padanya dia tidak perlu cemas berlebihan begitu. Toh aku tidak doyan merusak properti atau mabuk-mabukan kan?" ucapnya sambil tertawa sedikit.

Dia memang tidak doyan merusak properti, tapi dia baru saja balapan liar dengan polisi lalu lintas. Benar-benar cowok penuh kejutan. Serius. Aku tidak menyangka Kris bisa berubah jadi liar begitu. Oke. Dia memang 'liar' ketika bercinta, tapi itu kan karena alasan yang berbeda.

"Untunglah setelah kubujuk berkai-kali pakai ngemis segala akhirnya dia mau juga."

"Apa orangtuamu tahu?" tanyaku.

Dia angkat bahu. "Mereka tidak akan peduli. Bagi mereka rumah ini hanya tempat transit. Berani bertaruh kalau suatu saat ada orang yang mengirim bom untuk menghancurkan rumah ini, aku yakin mereka baru menyadarinya dua bulan kemudian setelah jasadku habis digerogoti cacing tanah."

Sekarang aku jadi bimbang apa harus tertawa atau menangis histeris dengar lelucon sadisnya yang bahkan tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

Aku meringis. "Itu tidak lucu, hyung. Kau membuatku sedih."

"Yang melucu siapa?" balas Kris super santai dan super datar. Dasar cowok aneh. Setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan mengocok emosi jiwa, dia sendiri reaksinya acuh tak acuh begitu. Seperti tidak punya beban hidup. Dia ini udah kebal, sok tegar atau gimana?

"Terus tadi balapan-balapan begitu? Kok bisa nggak nabrak? Kau kursus balapan dimana sih?"

Kris menampakkan senyum miring favoritku. "Waktu SMP aku pernah terjebak dalam pergaulan yang salah. Mereka para preman sekolah. Sedangkan aku dan Luhan hanya dua anak cupu yang ingin terlihat macho. Mereka bilang kami boleh gabung dengan geng mereka asal menang lawan mereka balapan. Luhan yang begitu ambisi sampai nekat bawa kabur motor Ayahnya."

Aku mendengarkan dengan mata membulat antusias. "Terus terus? Kalian menang?"

"Menang?" dia tersenyum geli. "Kalah lah. Luhan mendekam di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan karena patah tulang. Aku sendiri terlempar dari motor dengan posisi kepala yang tinggal seinci lagi dari rel kereta api."

Astaga. Sarap juga dua orang ini. Tidak kusangka dia punya pengalaman masa kecil segila itu. Kalau aku, hal gila yang kulakukan waktu SMP adalah tiduran diatas kap mobil tetangga. Apalagi kalau mobilnya baru dipakai terus masih anget-anget enak gitu.

"Mau tahu endingnya?" seringai Kris.

Kepalaku naik turun seperti pajangan boneka anjing.

"Geng yang menantang kami datang ke rumah sakit. Bawa parsel buah dan kue egg rolls kesukaan Luhan. Mereka menawari kami untuk bergabung."

Lha? Itu baru sesuatu. Alisku bertaut heran. "Kok bisa?"

"Katanya mereka salut melihat tekad dan keberanian kami. Aku memang sudah berhenti balapan sebelum lulus. Luhan masih sampai sekarang, tapi dia bilang untuk iseng-iseng saja, kalau lagi bosan. Itu motor yang kupakai tadi, itu dulu kan motor yang sering dipakai Luhan balapan."

Masuk akal kenapa spion kanannya hilang dan spion kirinya retak-retak.

Kesimpulanku setelah mendengar dan melihat langsung manuver gila Kris tadi: cowok ini keren banget! Aku tidak ilfil padanya bahkan setelah tindakan kriminal yang dia lakukan. Tattoo di dada, pembalap, sex god, guru les, gitaris band, maniak sepak bola… God! Big thanks for your blessing. Big thanks juga buat ayah iblisku.

Kris memasukkan botol sprite ke kulkas lalu berbalik, menatapku. "Aku baru ingat kemarin habis download video-video konser LIVE barunya Paramore. Belum kutonton sih. Siapa tahu kau tertarik—"

"Aku mau." potongku cepat, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali.

Yang kutahu, sepuluh menit kemudian aku terdampar di sofa ruang tengahnya sambil makan kimchi (hail mesan dari restoran terdekat) dan memelototi video yang menampilkan atraksi konyol Taylor York dengan gitar diatas kepalanya. Dia adalah gitaris band favorit kami, meski terkadang kelakuannya agak absurd. Kami mulai membicarakan Hayley, sang vokalis utama, saat dia memanggilku untuk naik keatas panggung dan kejutan kue ultah di depan lautan manusia. Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan alasan utama kenapa mereka bisa ingat hari ulang tahunku.

"Aku masih nggak percaya kau bisa bernyanyi bersama mereka." kata Kris menatapku takjub. Jujur aku dulu sempat cemas memikirkan alasan ketertarikan Kris padaku karena dia ingin dekat juga dengan band itu, ternyata dugaanku keliru besar. Dia memang menyukai keanehanku dan menganggap aku ini imut. Sungguh melegakan.

"Yah, mereka keren banget." Jawabku setuju. Meskipun tidak sekeren duduk di sofa bersamanya. Kami begitu dekat, nyaris tidak ada spasi diantara paha kami. Itu membuat otakku terserang gejala mampet. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kagum, tapi pikiranku buntu. Itu hal yang wajar. Aku selalu begitu jika berada di dekat Kris.

"Kau juga keren. Kau bahkan tidak merasa canggung dan bisa mengimbangi mereka. Kau hapal semua liriknya." Cowok itu terus melontarkan pujian.

"Yeah, saking kerennya aku sampai membuat gendang telinga orang-orang pecah." candaku. Aku benar-benar bukan orang yang cocok untuk acara Korean Idol, Korean Got Talent atau audisi pencari bakat lainnya, kecuali mereka yang gagal ikut dihitung.

Kris tertawa lagi. Aku agak sering membuat otot-otot rahangnya terbuka lebar. "Siapa bilang? Suaramu bagus banget malah."

Mau tidak mau aku tersipu malu dipuji begitu. Biar bohong juga tidak apa-apa deh.

"Jadi…" dia menarik selembar tissue lalu mengusap noda saus kimchi di sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi?" aku membeo.

Kris terdiam. Dia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke permainan bass solo Jeremy. Bukan itu yang kuharapkan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemariku. "Aku senang kau datang melihatku latihan hari ini." ujarnya tanpa beralih dari layar laptop. "Aku senang bersamamu."

Aku sedang dalam keadaan setengah syok, tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku berhasil menyahut, "Terima kasih. Aku juga senang bersamamu." Lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan jawaban yang tidak kreatif. Biar sajalah. Toh, cowok itu tidak memperhatikan juga. Tatapannya masih terpaku ke layar laptop. Aku melirik ke matanya, kemudian ke tangan kami yang bertaut, lalu kembali ke matanya lagi.

Tapi begitu dia balas menatapku, dengan cepat aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke lantai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku bisa se-spontan ini. Mungkin karena aku takut terbakar dibawah kedasyatan sorot matanya. Ketika akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian untuk kembali menatapnya, ternyata Kris masih memandangiku.

Kali ini agak beda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku tidak menarik kerah baju Kris dan cowok itu juga tidak menabrakkan bibirnya secara brutal. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pelan-pelan. Saking pelannya aku sampai bisa curi-curi lirik ke lalat yang terbang mondar mandir diatas mangkok Kris. Oke, Chanyeol. Fokus! Cowok paling ganteng di kelas dua belas akan menciummu dan kau malah memperhatikan lalat?! Aku kembali memfokuskan mataku ke wajah Kris dan hidungnya yang kian mendekat.

Ketika bibir kami hanya berjarak nol koma lima senti lagi, tiba-tiba saja aku dihinggapi kekhawatiran. Apa ada sayuran di sela-sela gigiku? Apa ada lombok yang nempel di gigi depanku? Apa jadinya jika lidah Kris berpetualang di dalam mulutku nanti? Aku tidak ingin membuat lidah Kris menjerit. Aku harus memeriksa isi mulutku.

"Emm… aku harus ke toilet." gumamku menghentikan pergerakan wajah Kris. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pilihanku tepat sekali, karena saat bercermin, aku benar-benar mendapati seiris cabe nyempil di celah-celah gigi bawahku. Aku meraih tusuk gigi diatas wastafel lalu mencungkil cabe pengganggu itu dari gigiku.

Setelah merapikan poni yang melintang di dahiku, aku merasa diriku telah siap untuk kembali ke 'medan perang'. Iseng-iseng aku menempelkan telapak tanganku ke dada. Jauh di dalam sana, jantungku melaju cepat seperti laju meteor ketika menerobos lapisan atmosfer bumi. Cepat. Cepat sekali. Sangat cepat. Aku bahkan bisa melihat meteor khayalan di depan mataku. Bentuknya sangat jelas, ekornya panjang, berwarna merah terang dan melesat cepat membelah langit malam penuh bintang.

 _Meteor…_

Aku kembali ke sofa dengan perasaan campur aduk. Napasku tercekat ketika kepala Kris kembali bergerak kearahku. Kali ini bibir kami saling bertautan. Cowok itu mengulum bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku seperti melayang dibuatnya. _Kris plus Chanyeol. Cinta sejati selamanya!_

Hei, ada apa?! Kenapa dia menjauhkan bibirnya? Apa segitu saja ciuman kami hari ini? Karena penasaran, aku membuka mata dan mengernyit heran melihat tatapannya terpaku ke jendela, bukan lagi ke wajahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan menoleh mengikuti pandangannya. Sebuah objek diselimuti sinar kemerahan terang benderang melayang sekitar beberapa meter diluar sana. Objek seukuran bola basket itu terbang mendekat, mendekat, dan terus mendekat seperti hendak mendarat di halaman belakang rumah Kris. Di halaman belakang rumah Kris. Di… halaman belakang…

Oh, tidak. Jangan. Jangan bilang itu…

BAAMMM! Meteor somplak itu mendarat di kolam Kris dan CRAAAASS! Air dari kolam Kris naik ke permukaan dan menghujani benda-benda disekelilingnya.

Aku memekik kaget dan nyaris melemparkan diri ke pangkuan Kris.

"Ayo." Dia berlari keluar pintu dan mendekati kolam renang, sementara aku mengekori dibelakangnya.

Ya, Tuhaaan.

"Darimana datangnya?" Kris memandangi halaman belakangnya yang berantakan dan basah kuyup oleh genangan air disana sini. Seluruh isi kolamnya terkuras habis. Sebagai ganti air, ada banyak pecahan batu di dasar kolamnya. Itu jelas-jelas bukan batu meteor biasa. Karena batu meteor itu seperti dikirim oleh alien iseng yang tahu kisah percintaan kami. Bagaimana aku bisa berkesimpulan begitu? Karena, eh, karena…

Pecahan batu meteor tadi membentuk gambar hati dengan tulisan: **K+C. Cinta Sejati Selamanya!**

YA, TUHAAAN.

Akulah si alien iseng itu!

Ini gawat! Kris tidak boleh mengetahui kekuatanku. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuat batu-batu jahanam itu menghilang.

"Eh, ada Paris Hilton lewat!" tunjukku sembarangan.

Gagal. Bahkan seorang Paris Hilton tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari inisial ajaib di dasar kolamnya.

"Kenapa itu… bisa…bisa…ada…" dia meracau sendiri dengan pelototan mata horror.

Plak! Aku menampar pipinya. Dia terperanjat dan menatapku kaget. Aku pantas dijebloskan ke penjara setelah ini, Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku harus membuatnya sadar dan berhenti menatap inisial cinta kami. Kemudian aku memutar tubuh Kris sampai kami berhadapan lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. "Sadarlah, Kris. TIDAK ADA APA-APA DI KOLAM ITU." aku sengaja berteriak. Berharap agar batu-batu cinta itu enyah dari sana. Kekuatanku kembali bereaksi dan batu-batu itu lenyap secara ajaib, tersedot masuk ke lantai kolam. Hilang tanpa jejak.

Begitu cowok itu menoleh, dia tidak melihat apa-apa lagi di dasar kolamnya. Tidak ada bentuk hati alay dan inisial cinta 'K+C' dan kata-kata 'cinta sejati selamanya'. Kosong. Tidak ada apapun.

Kris menggelengkan kepala. "Mustahil." Aku agak lega dia tidak marah setelah kugampar. "Tadi jelas-jelas ada meteor terbang dan mendarat tepat disini."

"Meteor apa? Aku tidak melihat meteor. Kau pasti mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan." kataku belagak amnesia.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulihat dan aku tidak mabuk. Kau juga pasti melihatnya. Meteor itu jelas sekali, Chan. Hanya beberapa meter dari rumah ini. Masa kau tidak lihat sih?" Kampret. Dia keras kepala juga. "Ditambah lagi, bagaimana kau menjelaskan air kolam yang surut dan keadaan halamanku yang berantakan ini?"

Layaknya seorang maling rambutan yang sedang dihadapkan dengan Pak RW, aku gelagapan, mencoba untuk stay cool dan tidak terlihat salah tingkah. Gagal. "Kau tidak melihat apapun, hyung. Tidak ada meteor. Itu cuma halusinasimu saja. Karena kenyataannya aku justru melihat ada seseorang berpakaian hitam-hitam sedang mengendap-ngendap tadi, dan orang itu terpeleset di kolammu. Itulah mengapa air kolamnya naik ke permukaan dan meluber kemana-mana." Aku kembali mengarang kebohongan gila demi menutupi kekuatan gilaku. Terpaksa. Aku masih belum siap harus berhadapan dengan tatapan ngerinya lagi.

Kris menatapku seolah aku punya belalai di jidat. "Orang berpakaian hitam? Terpeleset di kolamku?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Jelas saja Kris tidak gampang dibohongi. Dia bukan anak keterbelakangan mental.

"Y-yaa, aku melihatnya. Dia tersandung dan tercebur disini." jawabku pasang muka yakin.

Kris hanya diam. Menatapku. Lamaaa sekali. Aku balas menatapnya. Kalau aku gugup dan melihat kearah lain, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan bohong. Percuma saja aku susah payah ngeles-ngeles kayak tadi.

"Okelah, kita anggap tadi kau benar-benar melihat seseorang, tercebur disini. Satu orang manusia. Bukan satu anak gajah." Apa dia mencoba bermain teka-teki? "Lalu kenapa _satu orang manusia_ bisa membuat seluruh isi kolam ini terkuras habis?"

Serahkan padaku untuk memilih orang yang cakep dan pintar.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku tidak boleh kalah dan terpojok. "Nah, disitulah letak masalahnya. Pelakunya memang hanya satu, tapi percayalah Kris, aku lihat tadi dia memiliki postur tubuh yang besar. Lebih besar dari anak gajah malah. Orang itu bertubuh bengkak Kris, dia pasti penderita obesitas. Aku melihatnya jelas sekali, dia tercebur di kolammu."

Kris menggelengkan kepala. "Cuma kita yang ada diluar sini. Kalaupun memang ada orang, aku pasti akan sadar daritadi. Terus, dimana orang itu sekarang?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Engg.. entahlah. Pasti masih ada disekitar sini. Bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

Kris kembali menatapku. Lamaaaaaaaa sekali. Kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Akan kucari. Kau tunggu disini."

Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya berkeliling dan mencari ke segala penjuru. Biarlah dia mencari sepuasnya. Kris mulai menjelajahi halaman belakangnya, mencari dibalik pohon dan semak-semak, mengelilingi gazebo dua kali, kemudian masuk dan mencari di dalam rumah, sementara aku mematung di tempat dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Setelah hampir empat belas menit berkeliling, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ya iyalah, pencuri obesitas itu kan cuma karanganku.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." tukasnya kembali menghampiriku.

Aku nyengir sambil mengendikkan bahu sok polos. "Mungkin orang itu sudah pergi."

Kris masih memandangiku, lalu mengurut keningnya. Stress. "Mataku tidak mungkin salah. Aku juga sadar seratus persen. Ada meteor jatuh, ada pecahan batu membentuk hati, ada—"

"Bentuk hati apa? Tidak ada bentuk hati ataupun meteor, Kris. Sudah kubilang itu kan hanya khayalanmu saja." kataku mencoba berakting tenang. "Kau tidak melihat hati konyol. Mungkin kau cuma membayangkan itu di kepalamu. Seperti saat kita memandangi awan dan melihat berbagai macam bentuk aneh yang menyerupai apa saja. Persis seperti kasusmu. Mungkin kau cuma ingin melihat inisial kita disana."

Dia tidak berkomentar. Itu membuatku semakin cemas. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Kalau itu hanya khayalanku saja, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada inisial kita disana?"

Ups! Betapa bodohnya diriku.

"Karena kau yang bilang tadi." aku belum mau mengalah.

Kris menyilangkan tangan di dada, menatapku lekat-lekat. Matanya memicing tajam. "Tidak ada yang bilang begitu. Aku baru mau bilang tapi kau memotong ucapanku."

Ups! Ups! Ups! Salah lagi. Aku bisa gila kalau harus bermain detektif-detektifan dengannya. Ini tidak akan selesai sampai besok pagi.

"Kris, ini tidak masuk akal!" tandasku. "Kau hanya bingung. Aku pasti tahu kalau melihat inisial kita muncul di suatu tempat."

Lagi-lagi aku membuat kesalahan besar. Karena nggak lama, setelah kata-kata itu terlontar keluar dari mulutku. Inisial kami muncul kembali secara ajaib. Hanya kali ini inisial itu terukir di sebuah pohon berjarak sekitar satu setengah meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Untung Kris memunggunginya. Tapi dari ekspresi cengo disertai mulutku menganga lebarku, membuat Kris penasaran untuk melihat kebelakang. Aku buru-buru melesat ke pohon itu dan memeluknya. Tingkahku ini mungkin seperti manusia purba sarap yang baru pertama kali lihat pohon.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kris heran dengan spontanitas ajaibku. Tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk pohon. Siapapun pasti mengira aku penghuni RSJ kabur. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kris melihat ini. Dia pasti akan menganggap aku aneh karena mengukir inisial cinta di pohonnya. Nanti dia juga pasti akan menghubungkan peristiwa meteor jatuh tadi denganku. Dan akhirnya semua rahasiaku akan terbongkar.

"Aku… aku… melihat seseorang…" tukasku berusaha terlihat setakut mungkin. "Itu tadi, disana," tunjukku ke belakang punggung Kris. "Aku merasa aku melihat kepala seseorang mengintip dan mengawasi kita dari balik semak-semak itu. Mungkin dialah yang tadi tercebur di kolam."

Dia memandang ke segala arah. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Chan. Aku tadi sudah mencari kemana-mana dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Kalau memang orang itu bertubuh besar, pasti tidak akan sulit menemukannya."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya nih?" aku pura-pura merajuk.

Usahaku sepertinya berhasil, karena sikap curiga Kris agak melunak. Sedikit. "Bukan begitu…" kelihatannya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukan cuma dia saja. kami berdua sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ck! Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke dalam saja." dia menyarankan setelah kami hanya saling menatap dan terdiam agak lama.

Aku tidak bergeser seincipun. Masih menempel di pohon. Sebenarnya aku bingung. Mana yang lebih buruk? Kris mengira aku seorang pemeluk pohon aneh yang begitu terobsesi dengan tetumbuhan di halaman belakangnya? Atau seorang bocah kelainan yang rela merusak properti di rumah orang demi mengekspresikan perasaan cintanya?

"Ayo." katanya sambil memberi isyarat agar aku mengikuti.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku. "Aku baik-baik saja disini."

Kris menyentuh pundakku. "Chan, sudah kubilang disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita berdua. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Seandainya sikonnya nggak lagi begini, aku pasti sudah terharu melihat sikap manisnya yang berusaha menenangkanku. "Aku tidak takut. Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin memeluk pohon ini lebih lama lagi." What?! Aku masih ingin memeluk pohon ini lebih lama lagi?! Kris pasti mengira aku sinting. Lebih memilih pohon daripada pacar sendiri.

"Chan." Kris berusaha menarikku dari pohon. Mungkin dia mulai cemburu dengan pohon ini, atau bisa jadi dia ingin menendang bokongku dari rumahnya karena bersikap tidak wajar. "Nggak ada apa-apa disini. Sekarang cepat… apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Apa yang kau tutupi?" Cowok ini memang keras kepala.

Aku harus membuatnya menjauh dari pohon. "Tahu nggak? Kau benar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Ayo kita masuk." dengan sigap aku menggamit lengan Kris dan berusaha menyeretnya pergi sebelum dia melihat ukiran memalukan itu.

Si kepala batu Kris rupanya lebih perduli dengan pesan rahasia yang kuukir di pohon. "Apa yang tertulis disitu? K plus…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum soda? Aku benar-benar haus. Terus tadi videonya kan belum selesai."

Kacang…kacaang! Kris mengabaikan upaya pengalihan payahku dan malah beringsut mendekati pohon itu. Duh. Aku benar-benar kepalang basah. Habis gimana? Aku kan tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menempel di sebuah pohon.

"K plus C. Cinta sejati selamanya?" Oh, rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri di perut bumi. Itu norak banget!

"Tulisan ini sama dengan yang di kolam tadi." Kris menatapku dan aku menatap jari-jari kakiku. "Astaga," ujarnya seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Berarti batu meteor tadi juga… kau… kau melihatnya. Iya kan? Tidak hanya melihat, kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang meteor aneh itu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Masa aku harus bilang: "Iya, Kris. Akulah yang menjatuhkan meteor itu di halamanmu karena kupikir akan lucu." ? Aku benar-benar sekarat. Habislah semuanya.

"Benar kan?" desaknya.

Aku bisa merasakan mata Kris menghujam lurus ke mataku. Hanya saja, bukan seperti tadi saat dia hendak menciumku. Ini lebih seperti tatapan menganggapku sakit jiwa. Dia mungkin berpikir aku semacam makhluk aneh yang lebih pantas berkeliaran di goa yang banyak setannya ketimbang di kota metropolitan.

Kris masih menunggu jawaban. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku. Rasanya berat sekali. Alih-alih menjawab, aku malah melarikan diri dari halaman belakang rumahnya. Mengacuhkan teriakan Kris yang berusaha menahanku. Tau-tau saja aku sudah berdiri di luar pagar lalu duduk di jok belakang taksi. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berhadapan dengannya. Terutama setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Berani bertaruh setelah ini dia tidak akan sudi berhubungan denganku lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai." sapa Kris sambil menghempaskan diri di depanku.

Aku sedang melahap roti selai kacang dan nyaris tersedak karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku berusaha tetap tenang meskipun jantungku berdebar-debar keras seperti habis berlari marathon.

Dia pasti mau menagih penjelasan tentang kemarin malam. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban karena dua hal. Pertama: tidak ada penjelasan logis yang bagus. Kedua: aku masih tidak percaya diri untuk bicara dengannya. Salah-salah hanya akan memicu kekuatan tololku lagi.

"Ada apa sih waktu itu?" tanya Kris sambil memutar-mutar sedotan jus apel di tangannya.

Aku nggak tahu persis apa yang dia maksud. Ada apa dengan apanya? Soal meteor? Ukiran cinta? Pelukan dengan pohon? Kabur? Kalau aku menjelaskan salah satunya, otomatis dia akan terus menyerangku dengan interogasi beruntun seperti kemarin malam. Dan aku benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus meladeni pertanyaan penuh logikanya lagi. Itu membuat otakku berasap.

Aku pura-pura budek sambil melahap roti, tapi dia terus mendesak. "Kapan kau mengukir pohon? Kemarin siang ukiran itu belum ada. Apa sebelum menemuiku di studio kau menyelinap dulu ke rumahku dan melakukannya?"

Aku pura-pura sibuk merogoh ranselku. Kuharap Kris akan melihat itu dan bertanya sesuatu jadi lupa dengan topik tadi. Usahaku sia-sia. Dia belum menyerah juga. "Aku masih nggak habis pikir dengan meteornya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kau pakai trik—"

Sebelum dia sempat selesai ngomong, aku bangkit berdiri, meremas bungkus roti, menyambar tasku, lalu berjalan keluar kantin. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan cowok itu membuatku sulit bernapas.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu dia, bahwa aku nggak sinting dan ada alasan kuat untuk sikap anehku. Tapi saat ini aku belum bisa menceritakannya secara detail. Tidak sampai aku bisa memastikan aku nggak akan mengeluarkan kekuatanku saat bicara dengannya. Untuk sementara ini aku harus jaga jarak dulu.

Kris benar-benar seorang pejuang. Dia ngotot sekali ingin bicara padaku, sampai mengekoriku segala. Mungkin ibunya ingin aku membayar kerusakan pohon mereka.

Dia berhasil menyusulku sampai di lorong ketika dari arah berlawanan aku melihat Chen sedang jalan beriringan dengan Xiumin hyung.

"Hai, Chanyeol! Mau ikut kami nonton sepulang sekolah? Kau bisa mengajak Kris juga." Xiumin hyung menyapaku.

"Kita bisa double date lagi kayak waktu itu. Gimana?" tanya Chen.

Apa dua orang ini mau dijejalkan kedalam mulut buaya? Menawari double date disaat yang tidak tepat.

Kris memandangi dua orang itu seakan menyuruh mereka pergi. Xiumin hyung yang pertama kali sadar langsung mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyeret Chen dari situ.

"Kalau gitu lain kali saja ya. Bye!" Xiumin hyung melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku tidak membalasnya, masih terlalu sibuk menghindar dari sorot tajam Kris.

"Ada apa sih?" Here it is. Interogasi again!

Aku hanya menatapnya. Kuletakkan satu tangan di pinggul dan tangan lain di sisi tubuhku agar terlihat santai. Tapi jadinya malah terlihat seperti orang panik.

"Kau mengabaikanku sepanjang hari. Nomormu juga tidak aktif kemarin. Aku berusaha menghubungimu sampai subuh. Dan sekarang disaat aku mencoba bicara baik-baik denganmu, kau malah pergi dan menghindar."

Aku mulai menggigiti bibir bawahku. Aku masih takut bicara. Sarafku melesat jauh melebihi batas normal. Satu kata yang salah dan entah masalah apa lagi yang akan kutimbulkan. Aku mengabaikannya demi keselamatannya sendiri. Kenapa dia nggak memahami itu?

Kami terjebak dalam suasana awkward selama bermenit-menit dan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Rupanya Kris mulai menyerah, karena dia bergumam. "Terserahlah." Lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Oke. Aku tidak bisa melihat dia pergi. Tidak seperti ini. "Tunggu!" tahanku.

Langkah cowok itu terhenti, dia berbalik menatapku. "Apa?"

"Aku…engg…" Kacau. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk diungkapkan. Pikiranku buntu.

Dikejauhan aku melihat Yixing jalan menuju kearahku. Waduh. Mau apa lagi sih pujangga gagal itu?! Aku nggak mau dia ikut campur dalam pembicaraanku dengan Kris.

Mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan. Yixing menyapaku. "Hai, Chanyeol." dia menyela seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan Kris. "Aku tahu kau suka Paramore. Jadi kemarin aku beli banyak CD baru. Mungkin kau mau lihat-lihat dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jangan sekarang." tolakku menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Yixing ke keranjang sampah terdekat.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah? Aku berniat ke rumah—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEKARANG!" bentakku tanpa sadar. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu. Biasanya aku bisa bersikap baik pada Yixing. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar nggak tahan. Aku seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Bagus." nada bicara Kris terdengar sinis. "Bagus sekali. Tahu nggak? Tadinya kupikir kau bukan orang seperti itu."

SHIT. Kris malah salah paham dan mengira aku orang jahat. "Hei, ini tidak begitu. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku nggak… Kris!"

Kris tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Gawaaat! Dia benar-benar membenciku! Nice job, Yixing.

"Uhm… ya sudah. Kita masih bisa menontonnya besok." Seriously?! Yixing ini bebal, terlalu polos atau apa sih? Dia masih mau mengajakku setelah kubentak kayak tadi? Dan parahnya, dia tidak sadar sama sekali ada pertengkaran pasutri di depannya.

"Dah, Chanyeol!" Yixing berdadah-dadah ria tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Wtf.

Ketika aku berniat menyusul Kris, bel sialan berbunyi nyaring di sepanjang lorong. Pertanda sebentar lagi akan ada guru yang datang dan masuk di kelas.

Ck. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menemui Kris saat pulang sekolah nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi gimana sih kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

Salah besar kalau kalian menganggap itu pertanyaan untukku. Karena nyatanya para biang gossip (baca: Jinyoung cs), sedang membahas soal kisah cinta abu-abu diantara Tao dan Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan aku karena menguping mereka. Bahkan aku nggak punya niat sama sekali untuk menguping. Nenek-nenek pusing juga bisa dengar kalau jaraknya sedekat ini dan suara ngobrolnya sekencang itu.

Tao angkat bahu. "Yah, kami hanya teman dengan 'nilai tambah'. Benar kan, sayang?" dia beralih menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggumam singkat dan lebih tertarik memelototi ponselnya.

Teman dengan nilai tambah? Baru dengar. Dan kenapa pula aku jadi penasaran dengan obrolan mereka?

"Sampai kapan kalian mau terus begitu? Kau juga, Baek. Apa Luhan hyung tidak keberatan kau selingkuh dibelakangnya?" tanya Sandeul.

"Dia tidak akan tahu." jawab Baekhyun tanpa minat. "Lagipula aku sudah menyogok semua teman dekat Luhan hyung disini untuk nggak membocorkannya."

Harus kuakui, dia cukup pintar untuk ukuran seorang bedebah. Jadi hubungannya dengan Tao selama ini cuma pelampiasan atau apa? Tao juga begitu, katanya dia 'berpacaran' dengan Baekhyun untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, sampai dia berhasil move on dan benar-benar melupakan Kris. Baekhyun tidak keberatan dan malah dengan senang hati dijadikan pemuas nafsu sesaatnya Tao. Ckckck. Otak mereka semua sudah bukan geser ke pinggir lagi, tapi sudah loncat keluar dari kepala.

Aku jadi kasihan pada Luhan hyung. Semoga cowok itu cepat sadar dan mencari gebetan lain. Masih banyak orang-orang berotak beres di luar sana.

"Tenanglah, Tao. Kayaknya kau tidak perlu susah-susah move on lagi, karena aku punya kabar gembira untukmu." tukas Jinyoung sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao dan melempar senyum culasnya kearahku.

Aku berakting cuek dan tidak perduli.

Tao ngeliatin Jinyoung penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Coba tebak siapa yang lagi marahan hari ini?" seru Jinyoung memberi pengumuman ke seluruh dunia.

Kini dia dapat perhatian seisi penghuni kelas.

"Itu tuh. Si anak aneh dan pangeran pirang tersayangnya."

"Apa?!" yang ini Chen.

"Benarkah?" Tao menatapku tidak percaya.

Dasar pecandu gosip! Sekarang aku paham betul perasaan para seleb saat seorang anti-fansnya iseng menyebarkan berita yang aneh-aneh. Aku benar-benar muak pada Jinyoung. Kekesalanku seperti bom yang mau meledak. Pikiranku sudah cukup mumet dengan Kris. Hidupku nyaris diujung tanduk dan aku tidak terima dia ikut-ikutan mengacaukanku juga!

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil berdecak-decak menyebalkan. Giliran disuruh mengompori baru dia semangat! "Kayaknya bakal ada yang jones malam minggu nanti."

"Waah, berarti kesempatan kembali terbuka lebar, dong?" Tao berseru norak.

Kesempatan gundulmu!

"Baguslah, akhirnya Kris hyung sadar juga dengan pilihan kelirunya." ledek Sandeul.

"Ya, dan melihat Kris hyung jalan ditempeli manusia tidak penting seperti si anak aneh benar-benar membuatku sakit mata." sindir Tao.

Jinyoung mencibir sinis kearahku. "Jangan khawatir. Kami semua akan membantumu mendapatkan Kris hyung kembali."

"Dalam mimpimu!" balasku tak kalah sinis. Ada seseorang yang menarik-narik kerah bajuku dari belakang. Pasti itu Chen, berusaha mencegahku terlibat adu mulut dengan Jinyoung. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah terlalu kesal pada mereka.

"Cieee ada yang emosi nih?" koar Sandeul.

"Kau yang harusnya cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpimu. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan kembali jadi jomblo menyedihkan yang kesepian. Aku berjanji." tekad Jinyoung. "Kuharap Gongchan ada disini dan ikut merayakan momen membahagiakan ini."

Tarikan Chen makin gencar di punggungku. "Oh, teruslah berharap, _Douchebag_. Jelas saja dia tidak ada disini, dia kan tidak nyata." balasku nyinyir, "Mungkin kau yang membuat sendiri akun facebooknya dan memasang foto sembarang cowok. Kaulah yang menyedihkan."

Bukannya marah dan menyundulku, dia malah tertawa keras. "Sayangnya aku tidak doyan mengarang pacar khayalan. Itu kan kerjaan para pecundang aneh seperti kau."

"Yeah, jangan harap aku akan percaya sebelum dia bersekolah disini." tandasku.

Satu hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah: menyesali ucapanku. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku langsung berdoa semoga itu tidak terjadi. Lucu sekali 'kan kalau aku sampai mengabulkan impian Jinyoung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"New Guy = New Trouble"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Kali ini kayaknya rekor, saya upload agak lebih lelet dari sebelumnya. Makin hari kok rasanya saya makin angot-angotan ya? (-.-) Habis makin banyak urusan negara, pikiran saya bercabang. Yaah, semoga aja temen-temen yang baca ini juga gak ikut angot-angotan kayak saya xD. Terus di chap depan bakal ada pemeran baru xD. Yap. Udah pada tahu kan siapa? (Gongyoung shipper? Prepare yourself!)**

 **Oh iya, buat ff saya yang atu lagi, YAMO, saya curhat aja ya disini? Soalnya pesimis bakal update itu cepat (-.-), jadi emang ide ceritanya udah lama berkarat di laptop saya. CUMAN, endingnya kurang sreg dan gantung banget menurut saya. Disitu dua pemeran utamanya bertemu dan akhirnya making out, masih inget adegan yang pas di rumahnya Kris? Tadinya itu adalah ending, mereka making out, keesokan paginya Chanyeol bangun dan nemuin ponsel dan dompetnya di meja rias dengan nomer Kris yang tertulis di cerminnya. Jreng-jreng, Chanyeol senyum, mereka pacaran. Tamat. (apaan tuh?). Gaje banget kan? Saya gak mau ff saya berakhir gaje lagi (;-.-). Dan emang cerita awalnya fokus ke hubungannya mereka, entah kenapa malah jadi berkembang sejauh itu (-_-). Jadilah saya lanjutkan ide ceritanya dan berusaha menuntaskan problem Kris sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, saya musti muter otak ekstra keras lagi untuk mencapai goal itu (-_-). Yang tentunya bakalan agak sulit mengingat kesibukan dan mood saya buat nulis cerita kadang nongol kadang ogah-ogahan kadang ogaaah banget. Mana masih ada ff yang satunya lagi (T_T). (saya mulai gila).**

 **And buat yang minggu lalu request ada adegan keluarganya Kris, maaf banget saya gak bisa tampilin di chap ini, mungkin satu atau dua chap depan :D. Terus buat KaiHun shipper juga maaf juga saya gak bisa ngasih momen banyak disini karena saya udah angkat bendera putih buat lanjutin chap ini jadi lebih panjang lagi -.-. Ini aja saya udah ngerahin seluruh cadangan tenaga saya buat nyelesaian.**

~wow: mian ya ratingnya gak bisa aku naekin hehhe. Iya sama-sama, semangat juga buat kamu ^^. thx ya udah ngread and ngereview

~odiodi14: lu rajin banget sih update review, (;-_-). Gue aj kagk rajin update cerita xD. But maksih ya udh berbaik hati mau nambah2in jumlah review ff ini xD. Saya gak hobi menggalau tiap malming, emg elu? :p

~oliviarinanda112: hahahaha iya kayaknya, maybe :p. Buat cerita klwrgax Kris udh aku jabarin garis besarnya dulu ya^^. Gongchan gak bakal main nama aja kok, band barunya Kris is RUINZ, terdiri dari: Kris, Taehyung, Kyungsoo, Ken. And itu kisahnya Taobaek udh trjawab kan? :D

~jameela: hahaha makasih^^.

~SILENT READER: Hahah emang, kali ini juga edisi panas, #dalam artian yang berbeda xD

~PrinceRathena: iya kaliii hahha xD. Semoga aja yang kali ini gak sampai berabad-abad lamanya hehe^^. Okeoke, thx ya chingu

~Chingu oh sehunnie: oke deh, kamu juga keep reading yaa^^

 **Ucapan makasih saya layangkan buat semua temen2 yang keep reading, ngelike and review di ff ini. Peluk cium sayang author buat kalian ({}) :* (readers: hueekk muntah!). Kalau berkenan memberi saran, masukan, suport atau pertanyaan silahkan aja^^.  
**

 **#sekian dan terima kasih ({})**


	10. Chapter 7: NEW Guy New TROUBLE (part I)

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Gongchan (anggap lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol), dll.

 **OC:**

Mrs. Soyeon, Seojung ssaem

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – NEW Guy. New TROUBLE (part I)**

" **Anak baru itu benar-benar troublemaker, kuharap dia nggak tahu sesuatu tentangku atau ayahku"**

* * *

 _Thursday, 15/10/2015_

Chanyeol berharap cowok itu tidak akan peduli dengan tingkah gilanya atau perlakuan kasarnya pada Yixing. Dia ingin Kris terus mendesaknya untuk bercerita. Mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi itu nggak akan terjadi. Kris sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya. Dan Chanyeol, dengan segala kecerobohannya, malah membuat orang yang dia cintai jadi menjauh.

Memang, Chanyeol tahu kalau dirinya harus jaga jarak untuk sementara waktu dari Kris. Tapi melihat Kris yang bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menatapnya atau mengabaikannnya seharian… terang saja itu berhasil bikin mood Chanyeol drop sampai ke dasar jurang paling dalam.

"Tebak dengan siapa aku bicara di Kelas Agama?" kata Chen. Dia tadi tidak ikut pulang bersama Chanyeol karena jadwal kelas agamanya memang di hari kamis, sedangkan Chanyeol hari sabtu. Satu-satunya hal yang diirikan Chanyeol dari Chen adalah teman sekelas cowok itu rata-rata siswa senior, hampir tujuh puluh persen malah, dan salah satunya Kris. Tidak seperti mata pelajaran lain, khusus untuk Kelas Agama, murid-muridnya diacak. Jadi tidak mutlak teman sekelas kita atau murid seangkatan yang berada dalam satu ruangan. Di Kelas Agama, kau bisa saja sekelas dengan para junior, senior, musuh bebuyutanmu atau malah mantan yang paling ingin kau hindari.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Meskipun dalam hati dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

"Kris." jawab Chen kalem.

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol di gagang telpon begitu keras, sampai-sampai dia seperti bisa meremukkan benda itu. "Dia bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia menanyakanmu."

"Oh ya?" harus Chanyeol akui, dia rada jealous sahabatnya itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kris. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak ingin bertukar tempat, pihak sekolah pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. "Apa yang dia tanyakan? Dia tidak membenciku kan?"

"Mmm…" Chen tampak ragu. "Dia bertanya soal sikap anehmu. Dia ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti itu. Dia bercerita soal meteor dan segala keanehan di rumahnya. Kau gila, Chan. Kalau aku jadi Kris, sudah kudorong kau ke jalan raya biar ditabrak mobil."

"Bagus sekali, Chen. Terima kasih telah menghiburku." tukas Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol menggigiti kesepuluh kuku jarinya, gusar. "Eh… terus, kau bilang apa? Kau tidak menceritakan rahasiaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak berani, soal itu kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu."

Baguslah Chen tidak cerita apa-apa. Rasanya melegakan. Sedikit. "Terus, terus? Gimana tanggapannya?"

"Dia tidak berkomentar lagi, hanya pergi begitu saja."

Chanyeol terdiam. Chen juga. Setelah lima menit saling hening tanpa kata, akhirnya Chen kembali bersuara. "Tenanglah, Chan. Jangan berkecil hati dulu. Justru itu pertanda bagus. Kalau dia menanyakan keadaanmu, itu artinya dia masih peduli. Kris hyung masih menyukaimu, bahkan setelah kau merusak rumahnya."

Atau bisa juga kebalikannya, Kris ingin memastikan Chanyeol benar-benar sinting dengan bertanya melalui Chen. Perasaan kesalnya meluap sampai rasanya Chanyeol kepengen mementung kepala seseorang pakai gagang telpon. Bagaimana ini? Apa belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki keadaan? Chanyeol tidak ingin pisah dari Kris. Tidak mau. Lebih baik dia pindah sekolah sekalian daripada harus melihat Kris menggandeng tangan orang lain. Lebih buruk lagi… kalau orang lain itu adalah Tao. NO! Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Setelah mengakhiri obrolan, Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar dan menyambar pensil diatas meja. Dia harus berlatih lebih keras. Pokoknya nonstop! Jika Chanyeol sudah lebih mahir, berbicara dengan Kris bukan lagi masalah besar.

Persis seperti sebelumnya, pensil itu melayang di udara. Chanyeol mulai memfungsikan tangannya sebagai penggerak. Pensil itu berputar-putar mengelilingi langit-langit kamar. Dia mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk membuat pensil itu berhenti. Tapi bukannya berhenti, pensil itu malah jatuh ke lantai. Oke. Memang nggak persis seperti keinginannya, tapi toh tetap saja pensil itu berhenti bergerak.

Dengan seluruh konsentrasi, Chanyeol kembali menerbangkan pensil di udara. Berusaha menyetopnya dengan suara batin. Masih gagal juga. Pensilnya terjun bebas ke lantai lagi. Dia terus mengulanginya sebanyak sepuluh kali sambil memikirkan ekspresi marah Kris saat di lorong tadi. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Pensil bodoh masih saja hobi menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

Gerrghhh! Ini mulai membosankan! Sangat!

Lalu terbesit di pikiran Chanyeol untuk melakukan percobaan lain. Mungkin kekuatannya tidak bekerja dengan sempurna karena dia bosan. Mungkin dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dan seru. Lupakan perkataan Kai. Percuma saja berlatih tiap hari kalau dirinya sendiri bosan, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan berkembang.

Chanyeol memeriksa lemari bajunya, mencari diantara tumpukan pakaian dan menarik keluar kaos buluk yang warna hitamnya sudah berubah jadi abu-abu luntur. Dia menghamparkan kaos itu di tempat tidur. Nah. Sekarang Chanyeol akan membuat kaos itu baru kembali. Lebih daripada itu. Dia akan merubah kaos itu menjadi kaos paling keren seperti yang digunakan penyanyi-penyanyi band rock.

 _Berubah, berubah, berubah._

Hmmm. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Oke. Dia mengerti sekarang. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata dan membayangkan kaos hitam oblong tanpa lengan dengan gambar kepala tengkorak pake helm tentara di tengah-tengahnya, terus ada tulisan 'FYI, I Don'T Care If You DIE' warna putih dan berbentuk seperti lelehan darah. Sip. Dia bisa merasakannya. Begitu Chanyeol buka mata, surprisee… kaosnya belum berubah juga. Masih kaos oblong gembel dengan lubang di bagian ketek.

 _Ayo bekerjalah._

Berhasil! Perlahan-lahan warna hitam abu-abu luntur itu berubah kembali ke warna aslinya yang tajam. Berhasil. Hampir berhasil. Kaos Chanyeol kini kembali hitam lagi, tapi cuma itu. Lubang di keteknya masih ada. Dan masih kaos oblong biasa. Dia ingin kaos keren seperti yang digunakan penyanyi rock, _bukan_ penggemar penyanyi rock.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat penjelasan Kai tentang cara menggerakan pensil dengan tangan untuk membantunya fokus. Apa itu akan berhasil pada kaos? Well, kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika belum mencoba.

Chanyeol mulai mengayunkan kedua tangannya diatas kaos. Kesepuluh jarinya menari lincah bagaikan sedang menggoreskan tinta diatas kanvas. Membuat jari-jarinya menjadi gunting khayalan untuk menggunting bagian lengan. Melukis tengkorak berhelm di bagian tengah. Dan untuk bagian akhirnya, Chanyeol menambahkan tulisan diatas gambar tengkorak. Percaya nggak percaya, Chanyeol berhasil kali ini!

Lengan baju terpotong, pinggiran kaos kedodoran itu menyusut sedikit hingga ke ukuran proporsional, muncul gambar tengkorak bersablon putih yang sangat keren plus tulisan 'FYI, I Don'T Care If You DIE' di bagian atasnya. Awesome Rock! Ini keren! Ini baru kaos penyanyi rock! Jika desainer kaos Billabong dan Planet Surf melihat ini, mungkin mereka akan nangis guling-guling dan memohon untuk dibuatkan satu.

Chanyeol mengangkat hasil karyanya ke udara. Memandangi atasan impiannya dengan decak kagum dan senyum puas. Park Chanyeol's Big Project! Watch out! Iblis Desainer siap beraksi!

Secepat mungkin dia mengganti kaos lama yang membosankan dengan kaos rocker ciptaannya. Baju itu begitu pas dan bagus. Dia tidak percaya telah membuat karya _masterpiece_ ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersemangat. Saking semangatnya dia langsung meniru Slash. Mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala dan menggaruk perutnya seolah-olah sedang menggenjreng gitar. Ini mengagumkan! Dia sudah membuat satu baju. Dengan mudah dia bisa membuat yang lainnya. Mungkin besok-besok dia bisa jadi pengusaha kaos rock branded dibawah label ternama 'PCY'. Canggih. Punya kekuatan ternyata ada untungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris mengamati pahatan seni di pohon. Mengaguminya. Berpikir keras. Bagaimana seorang anak manusia bisa menciptakan sebuah meteor dan membuatnya menghilang di waktu bersamaan. Belum lagi inisial cinta ini. Kapan Chanyeol bikinnya? Kris sudah bertanya pada seluruh pelayannya, ramai-ramai menjawab tidak pernah lihat ada orang yang datang ke rumah dua atau tiga hari sebelumnya dan menyiapkan surprise. Padahal tadinya Kris berpikir ini cuma akal-akalan Chanyeol untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan. Bisa jadi kan anak itu menyewa orang untuk membuat semacam meteor jejadian? Atau itu cuma efek animasi khusus yang diproyeksikan dari laptop?

Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa? Berbagai macam spekulasi, dugaan, pertanyaan dan asumsi berputar di dalam kepala Kris. Mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai yang kartun banget alias mustahil. Lantas kalau Chanyeol bukan anak manusia, emang dia anak apa, dong? Anak Jin? Anak penyihir? Anak vampir? Anak tuyul? Anak… setan?

God! There's no such thing like that. Anak setan? Pfrtt. Yang benar saja! He-loo. Chanyeol itu jelas-jelas manusia. Fisiknya utuh. Kakinya tidak mengambang di udara. Dia tidak punya tanduk di kepala dan taring di gigi. Jadi… darimana semua keanehan itu berasal? Kris belum yakin. Pasti ada penjelasan untuk ini semua. Manusia biasa tidak akan mungkin mewujudkan semua itu secara ajaib. Kecuali…

Kecuali…

Chanyeol memang bukan manusia…

Ah, masa sih?

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Herrghhh! Park Chanyeol, kau ini apa sih sebenarnya?! Manusia kah? Jelmaan demit kah? Mana sok-sok aksi mogok bicara segala. Kris kan jadi semakin penasaran. Dia juga sih pakai acara marah segala hanya gara-gara melihat Yixing dibentak. Waktu itu Kris juga sama emosinya dan melihat Chanyeol bersikap kasar, tiba-tiba saja amarah Kris yang tadinya menggunung tumpah ruah semua. Dia tahu Chanyeol saat itu sedang dalam keadaan terpojok. Kris tahu seharusnya dia tidak mendesak Chanyeol begitu keras. Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kris benar-benar penasaran setengah mampus sampai dia tidak tidur semalaman cuma gara-gara mikirin anak orang. Anak orang yang super duper ajaib. Sekarang Kris bahkan tidak yakin Chanyeol itu anak orang apa bukan.

Lalu dia itu apa? APA!?

Kris meninju pohon cinta kuat-kuat sampai daun-daunnya berjatuhan semua. Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan ini semua. Kris _harus_ bikin Chanyeol menyerah dan buka mulut. Terserah mau bagaimana caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Friday, 16/10/2015_

Saat Chanyeol berjalan bersama Chen menuju ke undakan tangga pintu utama, dari kejauhan mereka melihat sekerumunan orang duduk di sekitar Jinyoung. Ajaibnya, Kris juga ada disana. Kris yang tempo hari bilang muak berurusan dengan Jinyoung cs, kini malah terlihat akrab dengan Tao. Chanyeol sangat tidak terima. Itu menyakitkan. Tao harus diberi pelajaran supaya dia sadar dan berhenti berganjen-ganjen ria dengan Kris- _nya._ Chanyeol juga harus bikin Kris buka mata lebar-lebar kalau Tao itu terlalu kejam dan tidak layak untuk cowok sebaik dia.

"Lihat itu." Chen menunjuk pakai lirikan matanya.

"Aku tahu." gumam Chanyeol. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Chan, tolong jangan lakukan apa-apa. Plis." ada nada memohon yang teramat sangat dari ucapan Chen.

"Ayolah, Chen. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tao begitu saja bermesraan dengan _pacarku_." tandas Chanyeol. "Nanti dia ngelunjak dan berpikir aku sudah menyerah dari Kris."

Kemudian terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika dia memberi Tao jerawat paling besar diatas hidungnya? Dengan begitu dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi lelucon sekolah. Siapa tahu Tao akan sadar setelah itu dan berhenti menindas orang-orang lemah tak berdaya.

Chanyeol menahan Chen untuk berhenti lalu membisikkan ide itu di telinga Chen.

"Itu bukan ide bagus." saran Chen. "Kekuatanmu membuat semuanya kacau. Lebih baik kita jalan dan pura-pura tidak tahu saja."

"Ini pasti berhasil. Aku bisa merasakannya." Ujar Chanyeol kelewat pede, berusaha meyakinkan Chen. Memang kekuatannya sudah banyak membuat kekacauan, tapi dia kemarin beruntung mengubah kaos buluk menjadi kaos rock keren. Sudah waktunya peruntungan itu terulang kembali.

"Chan…" tegur Chen sambil memijat pelipisnya. Stress punya temen tukang ngeyel kayak Chanyeol. "Kumohon. Jangan."

Dasar Chanyeol kepala baja, dikasih tahu susahnya minta ampun. Terpaksa Chen bertindak. Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

"Chen!" protes Chanyeol begitu tahu Chen sengaja menggagalkan usahanya. Kali ini dia melempar pelototan segalak mungkin, berharap Chen berhenti menariknya. Sori ya. Tidak mempan!

"Aku melakukan ini demi keselamatanmu." jawab Chen santai. Chen ngotot dan menarik Chanyeol pakai tenaga dalam. Memang harus pakai tenaga dalam, soalnya badannya kalah gede dari Chanyeol.

"Chen! Aku tidak mau lewat sini. Kita putar lewat pintu belakang aja ya?" rengek Chanyeol nyaris putus asa.

Chen tetap cuek sambil terus menyeret Chanyeol yang daritadi merayap kayak sapi kekenyangan di belakangnya.

"Jadi Gongchan bakal bersekolah disini?" celetuk Sandeul begitu mereka lewat.

"Yap, dia jauh-jauh pindah dari California dan tinggal bersama ibunya sekarang. Yang artinya dia akan bersekolah di Kyunghee." jawab Jinyoung sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya. "Sekarang semua orang bisa melihat kalau dia itu benar-benar _ada_." Chanyeol langsung ngeh kalau Jinyoung sengaja menambahkan kalimat terakhir khusus untuk menyindir dia. Rupanya dia masih dendam pacarnya diolok-olok tidak nyata. Cih. Terserah. Kayak Chanyeol bakal peduli saja.

Kris masih sama seperti kemarin. Masih tidak menatap Chanyeol dan bertingkah seolah yang lewat barusan cuma duo cacing pasir tidak penting. Ya sudah. Toh Chanyeol juga tidak berharap Kris akan menyapanya. Walau tetap saja melihat Kris yang tidak responsif begitu rasanya nyesek bukan main. Padahal kemarin mereka masih sempat berlovey-dovey. Ternyata perasaan manusia bisa berubah secepat itu. Apa Kris sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa Kris memacarinya karena iseng? Apa Chanyeol akan jadi mantan ke Sembilan puluh satu? Chanyeol tidak yakin berapa jumlah mantan Kris, toh cowok itu tidak pernah cerita. Tapi Chanyeol yakin untuk cowok seperti Kris, minimal dia akan punya—paling sedikit—lima puluh mantan.

"Kau dengar tadi mereka bilang apa? Gongchan akan bersekolah disini." tukas Chen begitu mereka sudah jauh.

"Ya, aku dengar." sahut Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak mewek detik itu juga. Lalu sebuah pemikiran mengerikan terlintas di kepalanya. Mungkin gara-gara dia Gongchan akhirnya akan bersekolah di Kyunghee. Kemarin dia keceplosan menyuruh Gongchan bersekolah disini. Sekarang itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa kekuatannya malah menghancurkan percintaannya sendiri dan berbalik membantu kehidupan percintaan Jinyoung?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak sanggup menghadapi Kris hari ini. Jadi dia langsung menuju ruang uks. Niatnya sih pengen bergalau ria sepuasnya disitu.

"Ada masalah apa denganmu?" tanya Seojung ssaem.

Selain mati karena cemburu? Tidak ada. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Seojung ssaem adalah orang paling galak dan pemarah di gedung ini kalau sudah menyangkut soal siswa-siswi yang membolos hanya gara-gara alasan sepele lalu pura-pura sakit demi menghindar dari kenyataan. Chen saja terpaksa harus memuntahi sepatunya bulan lalu biar Seojung ssaem percaya kalau dia benar-benar sakit dan bukan cuma alasan biar tidak ikut kelas olahraga.

"Kepalaku pusing, perutku mual dan sekarang aku ingin muntah." keluh Chanyeol sengaja menutup mulutnya, pasang gaya siap-siap muntah.

"Muntah? Dengan gaya berpacaran kalian yang seperti itu, aku tidak heran kalau kau mual-mual." sindir Seojung ssaem nusuk bin nyelekit.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu juta sumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin dikirim ke rumah sakit? Mungkin yang kau butuhkan saat ini tes kehamilan atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu milyar sumpah serapah dalam hati.

Setelah puas bikin Chanyeol manyun total, wanita itu langsung memberikan termometer. "Aku ada kelas. Silahkan berbaring saja dan jangan coba-coba panggil pacar pirangmu itu kesini. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali." Ada sedikit ancaman tersirat dari nada bicara Seojung ssaem.

Kayaknya pacar pirang Chanyeol lebih senang berdua-duaan dengan panda penjilat ketimbang dirinya. Jadi percuma saja dipanggil kesini. Malah akan membuat mood Chanyeol semakin berantakan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol mengambil termometer itu lalu berbaring diatas kasur.

Dua menit setelah Seojung ssaem berlalu, Chanyeol celingukan sebentar di pintu, memastikan wanita itu benar-benar pergi. Begitu dilihatnya lorong kelas lengang dan tidak nampak manusia sedikitpun, dia buru-buru menutup pintu. Sip. Aman. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari cara agar Seojung ssaem percaya bahwa dirinya benar-benar sakit dan wajib dapat surat izin untuk dikirim pulang secepatnya.

Chanyeol bisa saja memakai kekuatannya untuk menciptakan semacam penyakit bohongan untuk mengelabui si gukguk herder itu, tapi dia takut mengambil resiko. Jangan sampai ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol malah terkena penyakit infeksi misterius dan berakhir mengunyah pipi orang-orang tak berdosa. Lebih baik pakai cara aman. Letakkan saja termometer dibawah sorot lampu. Meski caranya agak kuno tapi ini sangat manjur untuk menaikkan suhu di termometer. Gimana? Ide yang cerdas kan?

Sambil nungguin termometer memanas, Chanyeol tidur-tiduran diatas kasur dan bermain criminal case di Hp. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemandangan tak sedap di tangga pagi tadi. Well, itu tidak berhasil. Sulit sekali mengenyahkan Kris dari otaknya mengingat mereka baru saja berciuman kemarin.

Apa mereka akan berakhir sia-sia? Sampai disini saja? Really?!

Pelupuk mata Chanyeol terasa panas dan cairan bening mengalir turun begitu saja di pipinya. Sial! Dia tidak boleh menangis. Sebagai seorang namja dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini. Chanyeol buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

Suara hak sepatu Seojung ssaem terdengar semakin dekat dan bergema di lorong yang sunyi. Cepat-cepat dia melompat turun dari kasur dan menyambar termometer terus dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Ouch! Spontan Chanyeol tersentak begitu benda panas itu membakar lidahnya. Bola lampu membuat benda bodoh itu menjadi terlalu panas. Buru-buru dia keluarkan dari mulut begitu sosok tinggi kurus Seojung ssaem muncul di pintu.

Seojung ssaem mengambil termometer di tangan Chanyeol lalu mengamatinya.

"Apa anda akan menelpon Ibu saya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengatur wajah senormal mungkin. Jangan sampai trik memalsukan suhu termometernya ketahuan.

Tatapan tajam wanita itu menusuk balik mata Chanyeol. "Kelihatannya kita harus menelpon kamar mayat. Dengan suhu seperti ini seharusnya kau sudah mati gosong dalam sebuah insiden kebakaran." Kemudian telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu. "Kembali ke kelas. Sekarang!"

Kenapa dia membiarkan benda tolol itu berdiam diri di bawah lampu terlalu lama?

Seojung ssaem menunggu Chanyeol segera angkat kaki, tapi namja itu tetap tak bergeming. Pergi dari ruang uks jelas bukan pilihan, yang masuk pilihan sekarang adalah memohon dengan wajah semelas mungkin. "Kumohon, Seojung ssaem. Saya tidak bisa masuk kelas sekarang. Tidak hari ini. Tolong biarkan saya duduk disini untuk hari ini saja. Pleaseeee…"

"Kelas, Chanyeol." tangan kanan Seojung ssaem siap mendaftarkan nama Chanyeol dalam buku daftar siswa-siswi tukang bolos di SMA Kyunghee.

Wanita ini jelas tidak punya hati. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak luluh lihat tampang melas super imutnya Chanyeol? Hebat. Pantas saja dia masih betah jadi gadis tua sampai sekarang. Soalnya pria manapun tidak akan ada yang tahan bedekatan dengannya lebih dari satu hari. "Tolonglah, ssaem. Saya bersedia melakukan apa saja sebagai balas budi jika anda mau berbaik hati. Biarkan saya disini, setidaknya sampai anak-anak senior enyah dari sekolah untuk perjalanan panjang studi tour ke museum."

"Pergi." ucapnya tegas dan final.

Kini Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Jinyoung-Jinyoung lain di dunia ini saat mereka dewasa nanti. Mereka akan tumbuh menjadi orang-orang seperti Seojung ssaem.

Setelah melemparkan tatapan kejam terbaiknya, Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang uks dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Wanita itu mungkin bisa menyuruhnya pergi dari ruang uks, tapi dia tidak bisa menyuruh Chanyeol berjalan cepat. Namja itu berjalan super lambat menyusuri lorong. Saat dia hampir berbelok ke toilet, Mrs. Soyeon—Ibu Kepala Sekolah terhormat—memergokinya dan langsung memanggil bocah itu.

"Park Chanyeol, bisa kesini sebentar?"

Ck. Ketahuan deh.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap wanita paruh baya bertampang baby face itu, sebelas dua belas sama anaknya. Disampingnya berdiri cowok tinggi menjulang nan cakep sekali. Mukanya tampak familier. Chanyeol pernah melihat cowok ini dimana ya?

"Untung aku bertemu denganmu," tukas Mrs. Soyeon. "Aku ada meeting sebentar dengan para guru, maukah kau mengantar murid baru ini berkeliling? Sekalian tunjukkan dimana kelas XI-C."

Bagai terhipnotis, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk patuh sambil menatap kagum wajah super tampan di hadapannya. Okelah, hatinya memang masih milik Kris Wu. Tapi sumpah cowok ini keren banget. Matanya nyaris magis. Dia kan jadi serba salah mau menolak tawaran Mrs. Soyeon.

"Bagus." ujar Mrs. Soyeon. "Nah, Chanyeol. Perkenalkan, ini Gong Chansik. Murid pindahan dari California."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia adalah…

Gong Chansik.

Gongchan. Gongchan- _nya_ Jinyoung!

Hell. Ternyata aslinya jauh lebih keren daripada foto di facebook. Tinggi menjulang, tampan, hidung mancung, mata tajam, bahu lebar, tatanan rambut up-to-date, dan alis tegas yang membingkai kedua matanya. Dia terlihat seperti model majalah fashion remaja trendi masa kini. Apa dia memang model sungguhan?

Sekilas dia tampak ramah dan mudah didekati.

"Kau… Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol yang itu?" cowok itu bertanya dengan seringai yang membuat harga diri Chanyeol merasa terbanting-banting keras detik itu juga. Chanyeol mendapat firasat kuat kalau cowok sengak ini dan dirinya tidak akan jadi teman baik.

"Yeah." Chanyeol berharap Mrs. Soyeon tidak meninggalkan dia berdua saja dengan calon musuh barunya ini. Akhirnya bertambah lagi satu orang menyebalkan di Kyunghee. Bagus. Hidupnya terasa makin indah saja.

Gongchan mengayunkan ransel dari bahu kanan ke bahu kiri. "Sial sekali aku harus melihat tampangmu di hari pertamaku bersekolah di Korea." Lalu setelah puas bikin Chanyeol tercengang gondok, cowok itu melesat pergi dengan cueknya.

Bodohnya tadi Chanyeol sempat berpikir Gongchan orang baik dan bisa dijadikan teman. Disini patut digaris-bawahi! Setiap orang yang bergaul dengan Jinyoung adalah orang-orang berfisik sempurna namun memiliki cacat karakter parah.

"Memangnya kau tahu harus kemana?" tukas Chanyeol sambil menjejeri langkah Gongchan.

"Nanti kucari tahu. Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku lebih suka nggak terlihat bersamamu di depan umum."

Wow. Sepertinya Jinyoung sukses besar menjejalkan reputasi buruk Chanyeol ke kepala cowok ini. "Yeah, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." balasnya penuh sindiran.

Chanyeol menunggu cowok itu melontarkan kalimat balasan yang menjengkelkan, tapi bel istirahat keburu berbunyi dan tiba-tiba saja lorong panjang yang tadinya sunyi itu telah dipenuhi ratusan kepala.

Jinyoung berlari keluar kelas dan langsung memeluk Gongchan seolah dia pemeran utama dalam telenovela. "Aku senang sekali kau disini." serunya heboh dengan senyum bahagia tiada tara yang merekah dari ujung ke ujung. Gongchan balas tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Santai sekali ya mereka bermesraan begitu di depan umum. Di tengah-tengah lorong lagi! Sehingga semua mata bisa menonton mereka berpelukan. Ih! Chanyeol buru-buru pergi darisitu sebelum dia muntah-muntah beneran.

"Baro, Sandeul, Tao, Baekhyun! Ayo sini kenalan sama Gongchan." teriak Jinyoung norak.

Jinyoung begitu sangat amat sungguh senang sekali. Chanyeol begitu sangat amat sungguh siap bunuh diri.

"Aku sangat bersemangat menyambut acara pensi pelepasan siswa senior nanti. Dan kudengar-dengar salah satu dari kalian akan pergi dengan Kris hyung." tukas Jinyoung lagi-lagi sengaja memberi pengumuman ke seluruh dunia. "Kudengar-dengar dia sedang mencari ban serep atau semacamnya, karena pacar bodohnya itu sungguh mengecewakan."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti mendadak. Denyut nadinya bertambah cepat, seperti motor balap yang sedang berpacu di arena. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa barusan bedebah itu menyebut-nyebut nama Kris? KRIS?! Membuka pendaftaran 'ban serep'?!

TIDAAAKKK MUNGKIIINNNNN!

Teriakan keras dalam pikiran Chanyeol memicu kekuatannya hingga setiap pintu loker di sepanjang lorong kompak terbuka lebar dan seluruh isinya berterbangan keluar.

Kai pasti akan terkesan. Chanyeol tidak cuma membuat satu pensil bergerak di udara, tapi lusinan pensil, bersama dengan tas, buku-buku, kertas-kertas, sepatu, baju olahraga dan properti lainnya melayang di udara dan sebagian lagi berserakan di lantai. Membuat jalanan di sepanjang lorong tampak kacau seperti habis terkena sapuan badai maha dasyat.

Orang-orang berteriak dan berlarian panik kesana-kemari. Tapi Chanyeol seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Dia tidak perduli. Dia lebih memerdulikan suara jantungnya sendiri yang kacau balau. Coba bayangkan! Kris. Kris-nya akan menggandeng tangan makhluk lain selain dia. Bagaimana dia sanggup melewati dua tahun terakhirnya di Kyunghee jika harus menyaksikan Kris main mata dengan orang lain? Selain itu, Jinyoung akan terus-menerus menghinanya, dan sekarang pacarnya ada disini untuk membantu Jinyoung melakukan itu.

Antara sadar dan tidak, Chanyeol terus melangkah di sela-sela buku dan benda-benda lain di lantai. Isi kepalanya kosong. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Dia tampak seperti boneka tak bernyawa yang digerakkan oleh ilmu hitam. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia perbuat selain melanjutkan kehidupannya yang sepi dan menyedihkan. Tanpa harapan.

Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung tumpukan buku-buku tebal di lantai hingga Chanyeol mendapati dirinya jatuh terduduk diantara timbunan benda-benda lain. Kalau Chanyeol tidak sedang mati rasa, pasti dia sudah merasa kesakitan. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun selain jiwanya yang gamang dan terasa hampa. Dia cuma duduk diam sambil menatap orang-orang yang panik serta kekacauan di sekitarnya. Kini keadaan lorong berantakan.

Cocok sekali.

Hidupnya juga seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Calm down, man." bisik Chen saat mereka berdiri berdampingan untuk mengantre hidangan makan siang. "Jinyoung cuma asal ceplos saja. Kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana cecunguk itu, mulutnya tidak pernah disaring. Kris hyung tidak mencari penggantimu kok. Seratus delapan puluh delapan persen aku yakin dia masih menyukaimu. Percaya deh."

Chanyeol mencibir pesimis. "Tahu darimana? Kris sudah nggak menyukaiku lagi. Aku nggak akan heran kalau dia mencari penggantiku." jawabnya sementara Ibu kantin menyendokkan spaghetti dan tiga bakso daging ke nampan Chanyeol.

Memikirkan fakta tentang Kris yang sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi nyaris membuat Chanyeol gila. Tapi begitu tiba giliran Chen yang memilih menu, Chanyeol menyuarakan kegelisahannya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." jawab Chen mantab. Jangan sampai dia terlibat masalah lagi gara-gara temannya ini kelepasan pakai kekuatan.

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain tenang dan tidak berulah untuk memperparah nasib buruknya yang kalau dipikir-pikir jarang sekali beruntung. Semua ini gara-gara kekuatannya! Kenapa sih dia harus jadi anak iblis yang punya kekuatan!? Jadi anak iblis saja tidak cukup ya? Kenapa harus punya kekuatan segala?! Kekuatannya menyusahkan diri sendiri pula! AARGHH!

Setelah mengambil secangkir puding coklat, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menjejeri langkah Chen. Saat mereka melangkah menuju meja, Chanyeol terpaku mendapati sang pujaan hatinya malah nongkrong dengan Suho di dekat meja anak-anak populer. Bukan itu saja, Kris bahkan masih berakrab-akrab ria dengan Tao. Jinyoung nggak bohong. Cowok itu jelas telah mendapatkan penggantinya. Dan sial sekali orang itu adalah Tao.

"Abaikan saja. Kris hyung sedang bosan dan dia butuh bergaul dengan teman-teman lamanya kan?"

Chanyeol melotot sebal "Teman-teman lama? Tao teman lama Kris?! Hei, dia bahkan sering jutek pada Tao sebelum pacaran denganku. Ini tidak wajar dan aku tidak bisa diam saja." tandas Chanyeol geram.

"Chan, diam saja, oke? Kita akan pikirkan cara lain bersama-sama. Cara lain yang lebih aman. Dan kumohon jangan mengacau lagi."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, datang Tiffany dan Irene ikut bergabung di meja Suho dkk. Mereka duduk memepet Kris dan berusaha menggeser Tao dari situ. Kayaknya pengumunan Jinyoung tadi berhasil menarik minat para ban serep gatal di sekolah ini. Menyebalkan! Kris juga tidak protes sama sekali. Malah asik haha-hihi. Chanyeol jelas makin panas.

"Tuh, tuh, tuh, kau lihat mereka kan?" Chanyeol menoleh dan berbisik parau pada Chen, nada suaranya gemetar nahan mewek. Terlebih ketika tangan Kris menelusup masuk ke dalam kantong kripik Tiffany lalu tangan mereka bergesekan dan ekspresi tawa bahagia Kris saat Irene bercerita sesuatu yang lucu. Benar-benar modus cewek-cewek itu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ini namanya ngajakin perang.

Chen mengendikkan bahu santai. "Apa? Bukankah Tiffany nuna dan Irene nuna memang lumayan dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Mereka sering duduk disitu. Tafsiranmu terlalu berlebihan. Kau harus lebih santai sedikit dan berpikiran positif."

Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau dia bisa tenang semudah itu. "Saat ini Kris pasti sedang menilai salah satu dari mereka, mana yang cocok untuk menggantikanku." bibir manyun merengut ekstra monyongnya adalah bukti kuat kalau namja itu sedang menahan diri untuk nggak nangis bombay.

"Chanyeol! Sudah kubilang jangan berulah!" ketus Chen sambil mengambil cangkir berisi puding coklat yang melayang tiga senti dari tempatnya. Secepat kilat namja itu meletakkannya kembali keatas nampan sebelum ada saksi mata lain.

Chanyeol melongo. Sejak kapan puding itu mengambang di udara? Padahal Chanyeol tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuat puding itu terbang. Apa sekarang tiap kali dia emosi benda-benda disekelilingnya juga akan ikut bereaksi?

"Itu bukan aku." Chanyeol membela diri.

"Yeah, bukan kau. Bukan kau juga yang membuat lorong kelas berantakan dalam hitungan detik." Ujar Chen setengah menyindir.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gemas. "Itu tidak sengaja dan benar-benar diluar kendali. Bukan salahku."

Chen berdecak sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Sudah. Habiskan saja pudingmu dan jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh. Kris itu masih sayang padamu, yakin dan percaya saja."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau makan apapun. Dia hanya menatap spaghetti dan bakso-bakso daging tanpa selera. Puding coklat pun terlihat nggak menarik lagi di mata koloni cacing dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol mendongak dari puding dan kembali menyoroti Kris yang sedang dikelilingi para fans-fansnya yang berniat merebut perhatian namja itu. Perasaannya amarah Chanyeol mencuat kembali ke permukaan. Perasaan ini sama dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya saat menyebabkan loker-loker terbuka dengan keras. Kali ini Chanyeol tahu kekuatannya tidak akan mengecewakan.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih dari benda kenyal di nampannya lalu ke Kris.

Puding.

Kris.

Puding.

Kris.

Rasanya makanan itu seperti memanggil namanya. Bukan untuk dimakan, tapi untuk ditembakkan keseberang ruangan hingga mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah meja Kris. Itu akan mengalihkan perhatian Kris kepadanya. Menghentikan aksi tebar-tebar pesona dan senyum miring peluluh hati kepada orang-orang nggak penting selain Chanyeol. Apa dia berani mencoba? Secara teknis itu bukan tindakan yang salah. Lumayan kan? Sekalian buat latihan.

Setelah melihat keadaan sekitar dan memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, termasuk Chen yang kini sibuk main mata dengan Xiumin, dia mulai bertindak. Dengan satu kali gerakan sapuan, Chanyeol menerbangkan puding tersebut dari nampan menuju ke meja Kris. Hanya saja, perjalanan si puding coklat tidak semulus perkiraan Chanyeol, karena bukannya mendarat di meja, puding itu malah mendarat di kepala Jinyoung yang kebetulan lewat dan menghalangi lintasan terbang puding coklat.

Gumpalan coklat yang lengket dan kenyal meleleh di pipi dan rambut Jinyoung. Sebagian lelehan coklat menetes dari wajah dan menodai baju seragamnya. Chanyeol terpaksa nahan ketawa melihat namja malang itu berteriak histeris. Chanyeol nggak bermaksud melakukan itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Well, itu terlihat adil-adil saja baginya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menoleh dan memergoki Gongchan tengah menatapnya. "Chanyeol yang melakukan itu!" tukasnya kepada Jinyoung, cukup keras sehingga bisa di dengar siapapun. "Dia melemparkan puding itu kearahmu."

Heck! Dasar pengadu!

Usaha Chanyeol membuahkan hasil. Tidak hanya menarik perhatian Kris, dia juga menarik perhatian seisi kantin.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Chanyeol cepat. "Aku bahkan nggak menyentuh puding itu." yang secara teknis memang benar.

"Tapi aku melihatmu melakukannya." Gongchan makin ngotot.

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol mendengus sinis. "Apa kau melihatku menyentuh puding itu dengan tanganku? Tidak kan?" Lalu saat menyadari bahwa argumen soal tangan akan menarik perhatian orang ke 'bakat istimewanya', Chanyeol terpaksa mengalah. "Baiklah. Kau menang. Aku yang melemparnya."

Pengumuman kecil itu membuat Jinyoung geram bukan main. Chanyeol sering melihat namja itu marah sebelumnya, tapi nggak separah ini. Matanya menyipit ke ukuran ekstrem dan hanya berupa garis lurus, dia mengangkat nampan tinggi-tinggi lalu melemparkannya. Nampan Jinyoung beserta seluruh isinya berhasil mendarat di dekat sepatu Chen.

"Shit!" pekik Chen tak terima. "Jangan sepatu baruku!" Roti selai krim isi pisang coklat nggak cocok untuk dilempar, jadi Chen mencobloskan sedotan ke kotak jus, membidikkannya ke Jinyoung dan meremasnya hingga seluruh isi jus anggur muncrat ke Jinyoung. Memperparah penampilannya. Lengkap sudah. Puding coklat dipadu anggur. Jinyoung terlihat seperti kue raksasa berjalalan. Setengah penghuni kantin bersorak melihat cowok songong itu megap-megap emosi. Merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh dua bocah cupu ini.

Mimik wajah Jinyoung saat mengamati kemeja penuh nodanya sangat menakutkan, sanggup membuat ribuan bunga di taman jadi layu. "Astaga. Kalian harus menerima balasannya." desis Jinyoung berang melalui gigi yang terkatup rapat.

"PERANG MAKANAN!" teriak Gongchan makin memperkisruh keadaan. Semenit kemudian seisi kantin hiruk pikuk. Meja-meja dan kursi dibalik hingga membentuk tameng, anak-anak berlindung di belakang meja serta ratusan makanan berterbangan di udara.

Spageti, puding, kue, salad, sup, hotdog, bubur gandum, dan macam-macam makanan melayang ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Chanyeol buru-buru merunduk di bawah meja saat tembakan bakso melayang tepat kearahnya. Dia meraih beberapa butir bakso dari nampan dan balas melempari Jinyoung. Bidikan Chanyeol nggak sebaik saat dia menggunakan kekuatan, tapi setidaknya dia masih sempat mengenai namja itu beberapa kali. Ini hal paling seru yang pernah dia alami selama dua tahun bersekolah di Kyunghee. Benar-benar mengasyikkan. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri kini berlumuran saos tomat di sekujur tubuhnya. Untung dia bawa kaos olahraga sebagai cadangan.

Chanyeol baru akan berdiri untuk melempari Tao dan cewek-cewek yang tadi keganjenan dengan Kris ketika pintu kantin terbanting membuka dan muncul sosok Ibu kepala sekolah dari sana. Wajahnya tegang dan siap-siap ngamuk. Dengan menggunakan pengeras suara, teriakannya berdenging dan membahana di segala penjuru. "BERHENTI! JATUHKAN SEMUA MAKANAN ITU! SEKARANG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin semua diam!" perintah Mrs. Soyeon. Kantin berubah hening, sehening kuburan. Dia menjauhkan pengeras suara dari depan wajahnya. Dia nggak membutuhkan benda itu lagi, tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk melawan ketika dia sedang murka. "Pertama lorong sekolah yang berantakan, dan sekarang ini? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua kekacauan ini terjadi di Kyunghee!" bentaknya tegas.

Dia memandang berkeliling, sesekali matanya hinggap di sejumlah orang yang biasa berbuat onar. Hampir semua anak menunduk takut dan tidak ada yang berani bertatapan langsung dengan sorot tajam Mrs. Soyeon. "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini semua."

Krikrikrikkrik. Para jangkrik menjawab pertanyaannya.

"SEKARANG!"

Ketika semuanya sibuk bersembunyi dan saling sikut satu sama lain, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk maju. Lebih baik bermain sportif daripada diadukan Gongchan atau yang lain. "Saya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Mrs. Soyeon. "Saya yang memulai."

Wanita itu mengamati Chanyeol sedemikian rupa. Agak kaget dengan Chanyeol yang selama ini dikenal kalem, lemah, dan sering jadi korban penindasan sekarang telah berani mengacau di kantin sekolah. "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Chanyeol menunduk sambil angkat bahu. "Karena… karena… itu bodoh. Dan aku menyesal."

"Ayo ikut." Mrs. Soyeon memberi kode bagi Chanyeol untuk jalan duluan.

"Bukan cuma dia!" tahan Jinyoung. "Chen juga ikut memulai!" telunjuknya menuding lurus ke wajah Chen.

Chen tergagap di fitnah secara kejam begitu. Jari telunjuknya balik menuding ke muka Jinyoung. "Itu tidak benar. Dia yang salah!"

Mrs. Soyeon menarik napas panjang. "Kalian bertiga ikut ke ruangan saya. Kita akan selesaikan masalah ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Lalu siapa yang berteriak 'perang makanan'?"

"Kris." tukas Gongchan menuduh seenaknya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Pembohong!" teriak Chanyeol. "Kau pelakunya!" dia nggak bisa lolos begitu saja setelah memfitnah Kris. Chanyeol jelas tidak terima pacarnya dituduh sembarangan.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan." Jawab Gongchan sok polos. "Dia sudah mencoba mengganggu saya sejak anda perkenalkan tadi pagi." Kemudian tatapan penuh simpatinya beralih ke Chanyeol. "Kita ini bukan bocah ingusan lagi, Chanyeol. Kalau kau suka padaku bilang saja. Jangan malah sengaja cari gara-gara demi menarik perhatian."

WHAT?! Berani sekali dia?! Dan di depan Kris!? Ckckck. Tidak hanya jahat, cowok itu juga pembohong yang baik. Ekspresi wajahnya meyakinkan sekali. Pasti setelah ini akan beredar rumor buruk kalau Park Chanyeol berusaha menggoda anak baru sementara dia sendiri masih berstatus kekasih Kris Wu, sang pangeran sekolah.

Bisa Chanyeol rasakan disetiap detik tatapan Jinyoung ada ribuan pisau belati berterbangan, siap mengoyak tubuhnya jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Perfect. Sekarang si rubah licik itu mengira Chanyeol ada hati dengan cowoknya.

"Aku nggak suka padamu! Aku bahkan membencimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah kejam.

"Biasanya, jika orang terlalu banyak protes itu artinya dia nggak mau mengakui kenyataan." Gongchan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mati kutu parah. Bagaimana dia harus menanggapi hal itu? Jika Chanyeol membantah, itu artinya dia banyak protes. Otomatis itu akan mendukung tuduhan bullshit cowok itu, tapi kalau Chanyeol diam saja, maka semua orang akan berpikir Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Gongchan.

Saat Chanyeol tengah gelagapan dilanda dilemma, tatapan Mrs. Soyeon beralih ke namja pirang tinggi yang daritadi hanya berdiri diam dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Bagaimana Kris? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum aku menyeret kalian semua?" tanya Mrs. Soyeon.

"Saya nggak tahu apakah Chanyeol suka padanya." jawab Kris super duper dingin, sanggup merontokkan bulu-bulu penguin di kutub utara.

APA?! Kenapa Kris bisa berpikiran Chanyeol ada hati dengan curut itu?! "Aku nggak suka dia!" tandas Chanyeol pada Kris dan semua orang di ruangan itu. Mereka harus tahu.

"Bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku tadi, Kris." tukas Mrs. Soyeon sambil memijat keningnya yang mulai nyut-nyutan. "Apa kau yang berteriak 'perang makanan'?"

"Bukan." jawab Kris singkat. Tapi dia tidak balas mengadukan Gongchan atau menuding orang lain.

"Berhenti berbohong." perintah Gongchan. "Sudah jelas kaulah pelakunya, Kris."

Sudah tahu salah masih berani mengkambing-hitamkan orang lain. Tidak cukup ya dia cari gara-gara dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa harus dengan Kris juga? Maunya apa sih?! Chanyeol gemas sekali ingin melempari muka cowok itu pake kursi kantin. Nada bicaranya luar biasa bikin jengkel. Dasar tidak beradab. Tidak tahu sopan santun. Padahal Kris kan lebih tua setingkat diatasnya. Apa karena kebiasaan anak-anak di luar Negri jarang memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan embel-embel makanya dia jadi kurang terdidik? Chanyeol juga sih sekarang mulai memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel, tapi itu jelas beda kasus.

"Cukup!" potong Mrs. Soyeon. "Kalian berdua juga ikut ke ruanganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, anak aneh." desis Jinyoung saat kami semua menunggu di ruang kepala sekolah dan siap menerima hukuman. "Akan kupastikan kau lebih menderita dari sebelumnya."

Aku pura-pura budek dan mengabaikan hama pengganggu itu. Banyak hal lebih penting dalam pikiranku sekarang. Salah satunya, aku duduk berdesak-desakan di sofa panjang di samping Kris yang nggak mau memandangku, cuma menatap piala-piala bodoh. Kris yang nggak lagi menatapku penuh pemujaan. Kris yang sudah berani nongkrong di meja lain dan tebar-tebar pesona dengan orang-orang. Kris yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi obsesiku. Dan Kris yang melihatku sebagai pelopor perang makanan di kantin. Berani bertaruh apa pun hukuman dari Mrs. Soyeon, nggak mungkin lebih berat dari yang sudah kuderita.

Tapi Jinyoung nggak membiarkanku tenang sedikitpun. Mulut embernya itu terus saja mengata-ngataiku dan membeberkan semua kejadian memalukan pada Gongchan. Termasuk saat aku menjambak rambut Kris dan berpidato panjang lebar soal lebah di tengah-tengah jam makan siang.

Gongchan menggelengkan kepala. "Astaga, Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar payah dan tukang cari perhatian. Apa kau berharap dengan begitu seisi sekolah akan—"

"Sir, can you shut your _fucking_ mouth, please?" Kris akhirnya buka suara sambil melempar tatapan tajam ke Gongchan.

Aku memandanginya, tapi hanya dari sudut mataku. Aku nggak percaya diri untuk melakukan kontak mata langsung. Dan apa Kris baru saja membelaku atau cuma karena jengkel dengan Gongchan dan baru mengekspresikannya sekarang?

"No. What's your problem, dude?" balas Gongchan tak kalah sengit.

Kedua tangan Kris terkepal membentuk tinju. "Hmm… apa ya kira-kira… mungkin karena kau mencoba menyeretku kedalam masalah yang nggak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

Ha? Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dia bilang? Oh, Kris. Seandainya cowok itu tahu justru dialah motifasi terbesarku dalam menggerakkan puding itu hingga mendarat di kepala Jinyoung.

"Dan kau beruntung aku nggak mengadukanmu." tukas Kris.

Gongchan mengendikkan bahu. "Nggak ada bedanya dan nggak bakal ngaruh tuh." Lalu dia melirikku. "Sudah ada yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Benar, kenapa kau nggak mengadukannya sendiri, hyung?" tanya Chen pada Kris.

"Aku…" Kris masih betah memelototi Gongchan. "Tidak suka menjerumuskan orang kedalam masalah."

Gongchan tenang-tenang saja. Dasar muka badak. Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, dia malah bersiul-siul santai. Benar-benar cari mati. Kalau Gongchan tampak nggak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan sindiran Kris, lain halnya dengan aku dan Chen. Bahkan Jinyoung pun merasa nggak nyaman mendengar ucapan Kris. Itu karena kami semua saling menuding dan menyalahkan orang lain. Kami semua, kecuali Kris. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar sampai Mrs. Soyeon kembali.

"Ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" tanya kepala sekolah setelah berdehem singkat.

"Saya nggak bersalah disini." protes Gongchan masih berusaha terlihat polos.

Aku memutar bola mata muak.

"Benarkah?" Mrs. Soyeon berlagak kaget. "Padahal barusan aku bertanya pada Moon Ahjuma selaku petugas kantin dan dia yakin sekali kau bukan cuma meneriakkan 'perang makanan', tapi juga melempari kepalanya dengan hamburger."

Hahah! Kena kau Gong Chansik! Mau ngomong apa lagi, hah? Tidak bisa! Sudah jelas dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Ada bukti nyata dan saksi mata yang jadi korban pelemparannya. Dan orang itu adalah Moon Ahjuma. Aku jadi semakin care dengan wanita tambun itu. Besok-besok aku akan lebih rajin memesan jus buatannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Mrs. Soyeon menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya terlihat kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Bukan seperti ini kesan pertama yang ingin kau perlihatkan di sekolah barumu, anak muda."

Gongchan benar-benar diam seribu bahasa dan hanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kris, kau boleh pergi." kata Bu kepala sekolah. "Dan segera kemasi perlengkapanmu, sebentar lagi bis ke museum akan datang dan menjemput kalian."

Kris mengangguk singkat sambil berdiri lalu melangkah pergi. Itu membuatku sedih. Meskipun masih merasa malu atas segala yang telah terjadi diantara kami, aku tetap ingin berlama-lama duduk di dekatnya.

Mrs. Soyeon menyela pikiranku, "Dan hukuman untuk kalian…" tatapan matanya bergantian menyoroti kami berempat. "adalah tetap berada di sekolah seusai pelajaran sepanjang minggu ini dan dua minggu berikutnya. Sampai acara pensi pelepasan siswa senior dimulai."

Chen tersentak. Aku tahu apa yang dia cemaskan. Ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya kalau tahu anak kesayangannya yang terkenal kalem dan rajin itu dapat masalah apalagi sampai dihukum segala. Chen memiliki catatan tanpa cela sepanjang sejarah mulai dari TK sampai SMA, suatu kewajiban dalam keluarga Chen, apa pun yang kurang dari itu bakal disambut dengan ceramah dan berjam-jam waktu belajar tambahan. Mendadak aku jadi merasa bersalah dan tidak enak pada sahabatku itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kelas agama seusai sekolah?" tanya Chen. "Meski sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu keberatan sih kalau bolos."

"Kalian bisa terbebas dari hukuman pada hari itu. Tentu saja sesuai jadwal kalian masing-masing. Yang tidak ikut kelas agama tetap harus menghadap ke ruangan saya seusai jam sekolah." tukas kepala sekolah mencoba memberi keringanan sedikit.

Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu. Jika Chen ikut kelas agama di hari kamis, itu artinya aku akan terjebak bersama Jinyoung dan Gongchan seharian itu. Benar-benar tidak adil! Mendadak aku ingin minta pindah kelas agama. Yah, seandainya itu bisa. Sayangnya tidak. Jadwal kelas tidak boleh diganggu gugat sembarangan. Apalagi kalau alasannya super sepele kayak ingin sekelas dengan pacar.

"Mrs. Soyeon." selaku. "Yang lain tidak perlu dihukum karena tindakan saya. Hanya sayalah yang seharusnya dihukum." Bukannya mencoba jadi pahlawan, aku memang tidak mau menjalani hukuman bareng manusia-manusia bobrok yang kubenci.

"Baik sekali kau mau menanggung semua kesalahan, tapi bukan cuma kau satu-satunya yang terlibat dalam masalah ini." ujarnya.

"Tapi saya yang memulai. Itu jauh lebih buruk. Tidak apa-apa, salahkan saya saja." Aku nggak peduli bahkan jika Mrs. Soyeon mengeluarkanku dari Kyunghee. Sepertinya, itu malah solusi tepat untuk sebagian besar masalahku selama ini. Aku nggak perlu ketemu Jinyoung dan pacarnya lagi. Aku nggak perlu menghadapi Kris dan acara tebar-tebar pesonanya, silahkan saja dia jungkir balik dengan ban serep atau apapunlah itu. Nggak ada lagi ejekan. Nggak akan ada lagi yang mengataiku anak aneh dan pecundang. Aku akan mendekam di rumah saja. Seperti liburan panjang. Yah, kecuali bagian dimana Mama akan menghukumku seumur hidup. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada berurusan dengan Jinyoung dan pacarnya seusai jam sekolah. Berurusan dengan mereka selama jam sekolah saja sudah mimpi buruk, aku nggak perlu waktu tambahan lagi untuk 'mengenal' mereka lebih jauh.

"Dia benar." untuk pertama kalinya Jinyoung melanggar hukum alam dan sependapat denganku. "Ini sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol."

"Iya," timpalku untuk pertama kalinya pula sepemikiran dengan Jinyoung. "Jinyoung dan yang lain nggak perlu menerima hukuman. Mereka tidak bersalah."

Mrs, Soyeon memajukan posisi duduknya lalu menatapku. "Aku tahu kau mencoba menolong temanmu, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak perduli, keputusanku sudah bulat. Kalian semua, tanpa terkecuali, harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal."

"Jinyoung bukan teman saya. Tanya saja semua orang."

Mrs. Soyeon mengabaikanku. "Kalian akan memulai hukuman besok. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Selesai sudah. Mrs. Soyeon nggak berubah pikiran. Aku resmi akan terjebak bersama Jinyoung dan Gongchan selama dua minggu lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma yang terlalu akrab menyeruak ke hidungku saat aku berjalan memasuki ruang tengah. Bau campuran vanili, lavender dan mint. Lilin-lilin pemurnian milik ibuku. Dia menyalakannya hampir di setiap sudut rumah. Dia melakukan ini sekali sebulan untuk menyingkirkan roh-roh negatif dari rumah. Tapi itu baru separuh dari ritual pengusirannya. Setelah lilin-lilin itu dinyalakan, dia mengambil tiang totem raksasanya dan mengelilingi rumah sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tiang konyol itu. Katanya itu untuk menakut-nakuti hantu supaya cepat pergi. Meski menurutku, kemungkinan besar para hantu itu bukannya pergi malah tertawa. Habis gerakan Mama mengguncang-guncangkan benda itu terlihat lucu sekali.

"Chanyeol," Mama berputar mengelilingi ruangan dengan kecepatan super. Kupikir tiang totem itu akan membuat dia keberatan dan jatuh menimpanya. Tapi Mama hebat juga, dia tahu cara mengontrol tiang berat itu. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik." jawabku berbohong. "Aku masih akan berada di sekolah seusai jam pelajaran selama beberapa minggu ke depan."

Dia dan semua wajah pada tiang totem menatapku penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm… proyek esktra kulikuler."

Dia memberi isyarat agar aku melanjutkan cerita dustaku (untuk yang kesekian kalinya). Aku benar-benar takut melihat reaksi Mama jika tahu aku kena hukuman.

"Tentang apa?"

Aku diam sejenak. Semua mata pada tiang itu membuatku semakin gugup. "Romeo dan Juliet."

"Oh ya? Aku suka drama itu." ujar Mama. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk tugas itu?"

Seperti biasa. Interogasi beruntun. "Engg… memainkan beberapa adegan." Aku nggak mau berbohong pada Mama, tapi aku juga nggak mau memberitahu dia soal hukuman. Mama nggak perlu tahu setumpuk kekacauan yang telah kuperbuat dengan kekuatan gilaku. Lagipula, jika bukan karena aku memiliki kekuatan ini, aku nggak akan pernah membuat sebuah meteor jatuh di halaman rumah pacarku, aku juga nggak akan berusaha mengabaikan cowok itu, yang artinya Kris mungkin tidak akan marah dan masih mau berkencan denganku—bukan orang lain—dan kalau bukan gara-gara itu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membuat puding coklatku terbang. Jadi, kesimpulannya, bukan aku yang salah. Kekuatankulah yang salah.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Aku bisa mengetes dialogmu nanti."

Gawat! Aku nggak punya waktu untuk menghapal Shakespeare! "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kuatasi. Selain itu, kami cuma menampilkannya di kelas. Orangtua dilarang menonton."

Mama dan tongkatnya bergerak mendekatiku. "Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil pasang wajah semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol…" dia menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Ya?" aku tersenyum lebar kepadanya, menunjukkan lesung pipitku.

"Aku tahu soal perang makanan, Mrs. Soyeon sudah menelponku."

Goddamnit! Seharusnya aku tahu. Itu sebabnya dia melontarkan pertanyaan macam-macam.

Aku menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Mama yang seolah ingin mementung kepalaku dengan tiang berwajah seram itu.

Mama berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak-decak. "Apa yang merasuki pikiranmu sampai bertindak bodoh seperti itu?" tanyanya lamat-lamat namun sukses membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Kris nggak mau menegurku lagi dan dia menggoda cewek-cewek, jadi aku marah." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, suaraku terdengar gemetar dan aku benar-benar berusaha keras agar tidak mewek dramatis dihadapannya.

Mama tarik napas beberapa kali, tapi tampaknya itu tidak membuat dia tenang. Dia mungkin khawatir aku akan mengikuti jejak jahat Ayahku. "Itu bukan alasan. Kau tidak boleh memulai perkelahian tiap kali kau marah. Mama tidak pernah mengajarimu berbuat begitu, ingat?"

"Aku tahu." gumamku dengan bibir tertekuk.

"Sepertinya tidak." Dia menghela napas lagi. "Pertama perang makanan, kedua berbohong padaku. Dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu soal anak-anak yang sering mengganggumu di sekolah."

Aku terperangah kaget. Darimana dia tahu?! Oke, Mama memang ahli membaca ekspresi wajah manusia. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu dia soal itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahu dia soal itu. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Kenapa? Kaget ya aku bisa tahu?" Yeah, kini dia membaca pikiranku. "Aku bertanya pada Ayahmu dan untungnya dia mau menceritakannya setelah kudesak berkali-kali."

Sudah bisa kutebak. Aku nggak kaget lagi. Sekarang aku malah kesal karena Papa berani membocorkannya pada Mama tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu.

Mama menatapku sendu. Tatapan yang membuat dadaku terasa nyeri dan sekarang aku dipenuhi perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam. "Aku kecewa padamu, Chanyeol. Aku ini ibumu dan kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Kau tidak pernah terbuka soal ini. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Kau terus berbohong selama ini, padahal kita tinggal serumah tapi aku baru tahu semuanya dari Ayahmu. Orang yang baru-baru saja muncul di kehidupan kita. Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai Ibu?"

Oke. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukungmu dan menerimamu apapun yang terjadi. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Chanyeol?" tatapannya makin dalam dan makin membuat dadaku sesak. Aku bisa melihat mata Mama yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ma… aku bisa menjelask—"

"Naik ke kamarmu. Sekarang." perintahnya tegas.

Aku menurut. Sudah cukup aku membuat Mama kecewa. Aku tidak mau memperparah keadaan dengan membantahnya. Padahal aku ingin bercerita panjang lebar soal alasan utamaku merahasiakan semua itu karena nggak mau membuat dia cemas. Tapi aku tahu Mama tidak mau dengar apapun saat ini. Aku harus mencari momen yang pas dan membiarkan perasaan Mama tenang dulu baru bisa curhat padanya.

Mama mengikutiku naik ke kamar dan menyita iPod, ponsel, serta komputerku. "Jangan kemana-mana dan pikirkan semua perbuatanmu."

Nggak masalah. Dia mengambil semua barang-barang berhargaku. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saturday, 17/10/2015_

Sepanjang malam kemarin Mama hanya diam saja. Dia memang nggak menghindariku, tapi rasanya sudah cukup buruk. Aku gelisah sendiri dan meskipun berada di sofa yang sama, dia hanya bungkam tanpa melirikku sama sekali. Kalau kuajak bicara juga hanya menyahut seperlunya, paling panjang kalimatnya hanya empat kata: "Ambil sendiri di kompor". Dan empat kata itu jelas-jelas tidak bisa membuat perasaanku membaik.

Mama benar-benar kecewa padaku. Berat sekali mencairkan suasana diantara kami, leluconku semuanya gagal total dan hanya mengundang tawa para jangkrik. Sampai-sampai Papa kusuruh turun tangan untuk membujuk Mama. Bahkan dia pun angkat tangan menyerah.

"Sabar saja, Chan. Mamamu memang seperti itu kalau lagi ngambek. Coba terus dan jangan menyerah. Mudah-mudahan kalian cepat baikan."

Apa-apaan? Dasar tidak bisa diharapkan!

Di pagi hari Mama agak mendingan, dia sudah mau bertanya ini itu soal menu makan siang dan makan malam apa yang kuinginkan untuk hari ini. Tapi cuma sebatas itu saja! Dia nggak secerewet biasanya dan hanya tenang-tenang saja saat aku nggak sengaja menumpahkan air ke taplak meja. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya tapi mulutku terasa berat sekali. Melihat Mama yang nggak responsif dan lebih banyak menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku mistisnya, aku jadi mengurungkan niat untuk membahas masalah Jinyoung cs dan minta maaf. Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya nanti sepulang sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku mengayuh sepedaku beriringan dengan Chen. Semenjak marahan, Kris tidak menjemputku lagi. Boro-boro antar jemput, datang ke rumahku saja tidak! Nyesek sih. Bukan berarti aku menyerah, aku hanya belum siap menceritakan padanya soal rahasia besarku lalu melihat reaksinya. Apa dia bisa menerimaku? Apa dia masih mau jadi pacar seorang anak iblis yang memiliki kekuatan perusak maha dasyat?

"Nggak masuk akal kalau kau terus menghindari Kris hyung." ujar Chen diantara napasnya yang agak terengah-engah karena mengayuh sepeda.

"Tentu masuk akal. Kau tahu alasanku melakukannya."

Chen melirikku sebentar. "Kenapa?"

Apa dia pura-pura pikun? Atau memang bodoh? "Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Kekuatanku cenderung di luar kendali. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"Kekuatanmu toh sudah sering seperti itu." Chen mengingatkanku. "Kris ada disaat kau menghapus ingatan semua orang, dia ada disampingmu saat meteor jatuh plus ukiran cinta itu masih bersarang di pohonnya. Jadi tunggu apalagi? Tunggu keadaan semakin memburuk dan pacamu keburu disambar Tao? Kau malah semakin memperparah keadaan dengan berpura-pura dia nggak ada."

"Tapi gimana jika terjadi hal-hal lain? Seperti kembang api ajaib atau sketsa wajah kami sedang berciuman terukir di pohonnya? Sesuatu yang secara khusus berhubungan langsung dengannya. Dia akan mengira aku aneh!"

"Dia sudah mengira begitu." jawab Chen.

"Apa?"

Chen mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, kau selalu bersikap ganjil di dekatnya dan dia sudah pasti memperhatikan. Jadi nggak ada bedanya kalau dia mengetahui rahasiamu lebih cepat. Mungkin itu malah membuat keadaan lebih baik."

"Kau benar." gumamku sambil menghela napas. Mencoba mengabaikan Kris nggak ada gunanya, hanya membuat dia mengira aku gila dan tidak tahu adat.

"Kurasa Kris hyung saat ini hanya sedang bingung. Dia butuh pelampiasan dan mungkin begitulah caranya dia menghilangkan perasaan galau."

"Apa? Dengan menggoda cewek-cewek?" tanyaku rada terdengar sinis.

"Dengan _bersosialisasi_." ralat Chen. "Dia itu pangeran sekolah, ingat? Seorang bintang perlu memoles binarnya setiap saat agar tidak mudah redup begitu saja. Lagipula, berpacaran denganmu bukan berarti dia jadi harus menutup diri dan tidak boleh bergaul lagi kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku terpaksa mengakui perkataan Chen ada benarnya juga. "Menurutmu aku belum terlambat? Apa aku belum benar-benar gagal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja belum." Chen meyakinkanku. "Dia menyukaimu dulu, dan masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang. Mumpung kau belum mengabaikan dia terlalu, kurasa kesempatan kalian untuk rujuk masih terbuka lebar. Kau hanya harus jujur dan bersikap baik mulai dari sekarang."

Aku tersenyum tulus pada Chen. Beruntungnya punya sahabat adalah, kau tidak harus menanggung semua beban pikiranmu sendirian. Tapi senyumanku hanya berlangsung selama lima detik karena di detik keenam aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku dan membuatku oleng. Aku sukses ambruk bareng sepedaku. Rasanya sakit luar biasa! Tubuhku mendarat keras di aspal jalanan. Apesnya sepedaku juga ikut-ikutan jatuh menimpaku. Aku melirik benda kurang ajar yang barusan menghantam kepalaku. Tebak apa? Bola basket. Yep. Dengan inisial GC di salah satu sisinya.

Wait… GC?

Aku sedang bersusah payah bangkit sambil mengerang kesakitan ketika aku merasakan ada tangan lain yang bergabung dengan Chen dan membantuku berdiri.

"Hati-hati, bodoh! Kalau naik sepeda itu lihat-lihat dong. Jangan asal lewat saja!"

Ha? Siapa sih orang ini?! Sudah dia yang salah melempar bola basket sembarangan masih berani menuduh balik! Bukannya minta maaf malah ngatain bodoh!

Tatapanku perlahan naik dari kaki menuju ke wajahnya. Another Surprise, ternyata itu Gongchan. Pantas saja suaranya terdengar familier.

"Nggak salah? Justru kau yang bodoh! Melempar bola seenaknya. Kau sudah membuatku celaka dan malah balik menyalahkanku. Dasar manusia tak tahu diri!" omelku galak. "Untung saja aku tidak kenapa-napa. Untung saja pada saat jatuh tidak ada truk le—mmph!" aku tidak sempat melanjutkan ocehanku karena sebuah telapak tangan besar membungkam mulutku. Aroma parfum musknya menyeruak masuk ke lubang hidung.

Cowok itu menarik pergelangan tanganku paksa lalu meletakkan perban diatas telapak tanganku. "Tuh pakai. Buat luka di siku kananmu."

Memang ada luka di siku kananku karena jatuh tadi, tapi itu kan gara-gara dia. Aku tidak sudi dikasihani olehnya! Aku membuang perban itu ke jalanan. "Nggak butuh."

Dia hanya menyeringai sinis lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Merepotkan saja. Dasar bocah neraka."

MOTHERFU—! APA DIA BARU SAJA MENGATAIKU BOCAH NERAKA?!

Namun belum sempat aku lanjut ngomel, dia sudah keburu melenggang pergi dengan santainya sambil memutar bola basket diatas telunjuk.

"Chen, Chen." Aku menarik-narik baju Chen yang sedang mengembalikan sepedaku ke posisi semula. "Apa kau dengar tadi? Dia menyebutku bocah neraka!"

"Lho? Memang kau bocah neraka kan? Masa bocah surga? Tidak cocok."

Aku mendelik gondok dengar leluconnya yang nggak lucu sama sekali. "Bukan itu, Chen! Demi Tuhan. Dia tahu rahasiaku! Darimana dia tahu rahasiaku? Kau tidak memberitahu siapapun kan?" repetku.

Chen melotot tidak terima. "Sudah dibantuin masih nuduh. Dasar manusia tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Lalu darimana dia tahu aku bocah neraka?" aku masih panik tidak jelas.

" _Geez!_ Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Chan! Berhentilah paranoid! Itu hanya kalimat ejekan biasa. Tahu sendirilah spesies seperti mereka itu hobi mengarang julukan aneh demi memojokkan orang. Berlebihan sekali sih kau ini."

Iya ya. Mungkin itu cuma kalimat olok-olok biasa. Lagi-lagi kepanikan menguasai pikiranku.

"Sudah ayo cepat naik, pintu gerbang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari sini dan nggak lucu kalau kita telat gara-gara aku harus menunggui kau selesai mengkhayal."

Aku meraih sepedaku dari tangan Chen, menaikinya dan mulai mengayuh sepeda menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat adegan di depan sana, Kris hanya membeku dibelakang setir. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Bagaimana anak baru bernama Gongchan itu menolongnya lalu memberikan perban pada Chanyeol… entah kenapa itu membuat dia jengkel setengah mati. Menyulut sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Padahal Kris tadi baru akan melompat turun dari mobil, tapi anak itu langsung nyamperin Chanyeol dan memegangi tangannya. Mana tatapan matanya kelihatan serius sekali memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Shit!

Siapa sih anak itu?! Baru datang sudah berani cari gara-gara.

Kris menaikkan kembali kaca jendela disampingnya lalu menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju gerbang sekolah begitu dua namja itu sudah menghilang dari depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang menyebalkan dari menjadi terdakwa di Kyunghee adalah… kau tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan bersantai-santai di kantin. Coba lihat kemoceng jelek, sapu ijuk dan kain pel bau ini. Hidup Chanyeol selama dua minggu kedepan adalah mengabdi sebagai tukang bersih-bersih sekolah. Tentu saja yang akan makin sempurna jika dijalani bersama musuh bebuyutan dan pacar idiotnya.

"Aku berharap panitia pensi lebih cerdas memilih tema pensi tahun ini. Ide bawah laut tahun lalu benar-benar payah. Aku hampir saja memakai kostum ikan hiu kemana-mana." keluh Jinyoung pada cowoknya.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau cocok lho dengan imej ikan hiu. Kejam dan haus darah." ledek Chanyeol.

Jinyoung berbalik dan memicingkan mata. "Oh ya? Sepertinya ada yang perlu diingatkan soal kostum manusia kerang bodoh."

"Hei! Itu bukan kostum manusia kerang! Itu kostum pengawal istana bawah laut!" protes Chanyeol.

Jinyoung tertawa menghina sambil menggesek-gesekkan kemoceng pada salah satu jendela di ruang kepala sekolah. "Pengawal istana? Topimu jelek sekali, kukira kau memakai cangkang kerang atau semacamnya. Kau lebih cocok jadi manusia kerang hijau. Sungguh cocok dengan imejmu… bodoh, aneh dan konyol. Hahah!"

Muka Chanyeol terlipat tiga belas saking sebalnya. "Yeah, bisakah Tuan Ikan hiu diam saja dan kembali pada kemoceng kekurangan bulunya?"

Jinyoung masih tertawa, tapi dia sudah kembali fokus pada jendela berdebu dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu," celetuk Gongchan sambil menjentikkan jari, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita usulkan ide rumah hantu ke panitia pensi. Kita bisa berdandan jadi anak buah iblis. Dan Chanyeol pasti cocok jadi Raja Iblis pengacau paling kejam di abad ini."

YA TUHAN. Ternyata dia memang tahu! Selama sedetik pemikirannya tentang Kris teralih begitu saja. Entah bagaimana Gongchan mengetahui rahasianya. "AKU BUKAN IBLIS." bantah Chanyeol memberi tatapan sehoror mungkin. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Aku sama saja seperti manusia pada umumnya. Beri tahu mereka, Chen!"

Napas Chanyeol keluar masuk cepat dari lubang hidungnya. Detak jantungnya mendadak mengalami peningkatan. Ini malapetaka. Dari semua orang, kenapa harus makhluk seperti Gongchan yang tahu rahasianya!? Dia pasti akan memeras Chanyeol, mengadukan Chanyeol ke majalah gosip, menelpon FBI, apa saja. Lalu sedetik kemudian semua dugaan itu sirna. Chanyeol langsung merasa dirinya bodoh bukan main. Nggak mungkin Gongchan tahu. Napanya melambat dan detak jantungnya kembali berpacu normal. Tapi itu semua nggak cukup cepat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari olok-olok Jinyoung.

"Wah…" Jinyoung menggeleng sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kayaknya ada yang jengkel hari ini." Lalu dia meletakkan kemoceng warna-warni itu di meja. Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Peniruan karakter. Gaya khas Jinyoung banget. "AKU BUKAN IBLIS! AKU BUKAN IBLIS!" Dia membuat suara Chanyeol jadi lebih dramatis dan berlari mengelilingi ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gaya super lebai.

Gongchan tertawa keras. "Iya, Chanyeol, kenapa kau marah sih?" dia memandangi Chanyeol seolah anak itu baru saja menelan selusin pil formalin yang habis digunakan untuk mengawetkan katak.

"Mungkin dia nggak suka dipanggil iblis." sahut Chen sebelum Chanyeol sempat melontarkan alasan-alasan aneh lainnya.

"Kalau begitu…" tatapan menantang Gongchan beralih ke Chen. "Seharusnya dia nggak membuat semua orang terjerumus masalah dan terjebak dalam hukuman payah ini."

Jadi ternyata begitu. Chen benar. Gongchan tidak tahu Chanyeol memiliki gen iblis, dia mungkin cuma jengkel karena harus menjalani hukuman di hari pertama kepindahannya di Seoul.

"Kau juga sama bersalahnya sepertiku." ujar Chanyeol tak terima jadi satu-satunya tersangka.

"Tidak. Kau sendirilah yang bikin gara-gara. Kau yang memulainya. Ingat puding coklat itu?"

Yang menyedihkan adalah, mengakui fakta kalau perkataan Gongchan memang benar. Segala kekacauan dalam hidup Chanyeol seratus persen gara-gara ulahnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir mengabaikan Kris adalah ide yang bagus. Jika seandainya Chanyeol berbicara baik-baik pada Kris setelah kejadian meteor dan bukannya malah kabur, mungkin mereka masih bersama-sama sekarang.

Mrs. Soyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyuruh keempat orang itu kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Gongchan jalan duluan sementara Jinyoung bergelantungan mesra di tangannya. Dua orang itu nempel terus macam perangko. Iugh. Bikin envy saja! Untung Gongchan tidak sekelas dengan Chanyeol, kalau tidak, penderitaannya bakal double-double. Seruangan dengan empat bakteri menyebalkan saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu ditambah satu amuba lagi.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan kendali tadi." tukas Chen sambil mengekori Chanyeol. "Nggak mungkin Gongchan tahu tentang Ayahmu. Dan kau malah hampir membocorkannya. Kau harus menjaga diri supaya nggak berlebihan menghadapi segala hal."

Chanyeol berhenti jalan dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Berlebihan? Menurutku aku pantas berlebihan saat ini. Kris sudah benar-benar melupakanku. Dia bahkan sudah pindah meja dan dan bermesra-mesraan dengan Tao di depan mataku."

Chen menggeleng. "Dia melakukan itu karena dia pikir kau sudah melepaskannya. Kau cuma perlu menunjukkan bahwa itu nggak benar. Cobalah merebutnya kembali. Jangan hanya mengeluh dan mengeluh saja bisanya. Kris hyung masih menyukaimu, Chan. Aku sampai capek sendiri mengatakannya dan kau tidak peka-peka juga."

"Dulu… sebelum aku jadi aneh."

Kalau saja Chanyeol itu bukan sahabatnya, sudah dia tendang Chanyeol sampai mental ke luar angkasa. Nyebelinnya minta ampun! Dasar bebal. Dikasih tahu jawabannya berputar disitu-situ saja. Pemikirannya njelimet kayak benang kusut!

"Kalau begitu jangan aneh lagi, tingkatkan latihanmu dan cari jalan keluar untuk membuat keadaanmu dan Kris membaik. Buat dia melihat bahwa meskipun kau makhluk setengah gaib, kau tetap namja yang sama. Orang yang dia cintai."

Lagi-lagi harus dia akui perkataan Chen benar. Chanyeol tidak boleh membairkan Tao menang. Chanyeol pasti bisa mendapatkan Kris kembali. Dia hanya perlu memperjuangkannya.

Maka ketika dia tidak sengaja bertemu Kris di toilet, Chanyeol memberikan senyum tercerahnya. "Hai, Kris." sapanya berusaha tidak canggung.

"Hai," jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Well, setidaknya dia nggak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku nonton video Paramore waktu itu." Chanyeol tahu itu percakapan yang basi banget. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Tentu." Dia malah asik memperhatikan tangan penuh sabunnya di wastafel.

Ugh. Jawaban satu kata memang menyakitkan. "Jadi… kupikir-pikir…" Chanyeol tarik buang napas mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "Mungkin kita bisa makan pizza di Red Tomato lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan kelas hukuman hari ini."

Chanyeol belum pernah menawari seseorang kencan sebelumnya. Rasanya mendebarkan. Kris juga berpikirnya lama sekali, butuh berapa millennium sih untuk menjawab ajakan kencan Chanyeol tadi?

"Nggak bisa, aku ada les persiapan masuk universitas sampai malam."

Menyedihkan. Ajakan kencan Chanyeol ditolak oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Chanyeol baru tahu kalau Kris ikut les persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi. Sejak kapan? "Oh, iya… maaf." Chanyeol memaksakan senyum, hanya agar Kris tidak melihat wajah sedihnya. "Mungkin lain kali kalau begitu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kris angkat bahu cuek. "Mungkin."

Di telinga Chanyeol, kalimat 'Mungkin' tadi terdengar seperti: "Aku lebih suka menyelam di air es bareng ratusan ular yang menggerogoti jari kakiku ketimbang pergi bersamamu." Karena kedengarannya sama saja.

Kris mungkin sudah melupakannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah semudah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah besar kalau Chanyeol berpikir Kris sudah melupakannya. Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Justru yang terjadi sekarang adalah Kris yang sedang dilanda dilemma berat.

Apa dia hentikan sampai disini saja ya?

Tapi Kris masih ingin memberi pacarnya itu sedikit 'pelajaran' karena akhir-akhir ini telah menghindar dan berbohong padanya. Dia benci dibohongi. Apalagi untuk hal sebesar itu. Dia masih gila sampai sekarang dan susah tidur karena memikirkan hal-hal ajaib yang terjadi waktu itu. Penjelasan rasional apapun tidak ada yang sreg. Percuma saja mendesak Chanyeol kalau orangnya sendiri susah jujur dan terus menghindar. Untuk itulah gunanya dia memberi sedikit 'pressure' pada Chanyeol. Bukan karena Kris kejam apalagi tukang selingkuh, tapi dia ingin Chanyeol merenungi semua perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Nanti setelah semua ini usai, setelah bibir sang namja kesayangan telah memberikan pengakuan yang gamblang, lengkap, mendetail, jelas, jujur dan tentu saja harus diakhiri dengan permohonan maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Kris akan memastikan pacarnya itu mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih _panas_ dari susu coklat di pagi hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"New Guy. New Trouble (part II)"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: FF ini saya posting dalam rangka memperingati hari patah hati saya. Berharap dengan menulis ff ini maka rasa sakit hati saya akan hilang, ternyata dugaan saya salah besar, ingus saya masih meler dan mata saya semerah mata ikan lohan. Jadi saya mau curhat dikit (yang nggak mau baca silahkan di skip aja), dua hari yang lalu saya baru aja putus sama pacar..eng… mantan saya. Saya sayang banget sama dia, kami udah pacaran lama banget dari maba, terus sekarang dia nyerah gitu aja dengan alasan 'perbedaan diantara kita yang gak bisa disatuin dan udah nggak bisa diapa-apain lagi'…**

 **Mood saya pas ngetik ff ini juga stuck sampai disini aja. saya gak mood buat ngelanjutin lebih panjang lagi, jadi nanti kalau saya udh agak mendingan dan lagi ad waktu lowong… bakal sy sambung di part II. Bener. Saya udah gak sanggup lagi. Mood saya kacau banget.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. Yang mau kirim pendapat atau saran soal tulisan saya silahkan, tapi jangan kirim komentar yang aneh-aneh ttg saya. Saya lagi sensi.**

 **Terus buat temen2 yang berpikir saya mau pindah otp, kalian salah besar. Karena saya udah cinta mati sama Krisyeol dan Kaihun, dan rasanya nggak adil aja kalau harus memihak salah satunya. Bodo amat author kaihun udh banyak, saya tetap mau nulis ttg mrka. Dan saya juga gak akan ngelupain Krisyeol. Pokoknya mereka is the best dan saya gak akan berhenti nulis ttg mereka.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. sekian.**


	11. Chapter 7: NEW Guy New TROUBLE (part II)

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Sehun

 **Support Cast:**

Chen, Jinyoung, Gongchan (anggap lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol), Tao, Yixing, Luhan, dll.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – NEW Guy. New TROUBLE (part II)**

" **Kayaknya. Dia memang tahu sesuatu…"**

* * *

 _Monday, 19/10/2015_

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Gongchan di ruang hukuman dan tertawa terkikik mendengar setiap perkataannya. Gongchan terus membisikkan kata-kata di telinga cowok itu yang membuat Jinyoung semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara aku dan Chen hanya kambing congek payah yang terkurung bersama makhluk-makhluk itu. Sebenarnya agak memuakkan lihat mereka bermesra-mesraan. Tapi mendapatkan perhatian mereka ternyata lebih memuakkan lagi.

"Hai jomblo-jomblo menyedihkan, nggak punya pasangan untuk diajak berbisik?" ledek Jinyoung norak seperti biasa.

Gongchan tertawa.

Aku dan Chen kompak mendengus.

"Mari kita kembali membersihkan lantai, sebelum Mrs. Soyeon kembali," tukasku mencoba stay cool.

Bukannya menurut, dua orang itu malah cekikikan dan main bisik-bisikan lagi. Ya ampun. Apa sebaiknya mereka kulempari ember?

Chen menarik tanganku hingga kami agak berjauhan dari Jinyoung yang sekarang asik cubit-cubitan dengan Gongchan. Astaga. Kalau saja disekitar sini ada ember, sudah daritadi kulayangkan ke kepala mereka.

"Dasar menjijikkan. Mereka lebih menjijikkan dari ingus tikus, bahkan kerak wajan gosong masih lebih bagus dibandingkan mereka," dumel Chen tumben-tumbenan. Tuh kan, Chen yang biasanya sabar dan kalem sekarang ikutan gerah melihat dua orang itu. Bayangkan saja, disaat kami (baca: aku dan Chen) sibuk mengepel lantai kamar mandi dan menyikati lubang wc, mereka malah duduk-duduk di pojokan sambil bermesum-mesuman (baca: ciuman panas). Aku tidak mencoba sok suci atau apa, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Dan ujung-ujungnya aku dan Chen yang repot, mereka cuma setor muka di depan Mrs Soyeon tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Asal terima beres. Menyebalkan!

Aku membersihkan wastafel, "Mau ingus tikus kek, kumis lele, atau ampas permen karet sekalian, terserah! Yang penting kalau Mrs. Soyeon kembali kita laporkan saja. Mereka tidak bisa dikasih hati."

Chen mengangguk setuju, "Ya, ya. ide bagus. Aku sangat setuju. Biar hukuman mereka ditambah, kalau perlu, mereka dihukum membersihkan sekolah seumur hidup."

"Siapa yang dihukum seumur hidup?!" Jinyoung berteriak lantang dibelakang punggung kami, "Jadi kalian mau melapor, huh? Dasar anak kecil! Melaporlah pada ibu kalian, anak kecil!"

Chen berdecak, "Sudah cukup, mulut bebek. Di ujung sana masih ada genangan pipis, mungkin kalian bisa mengepelnya pakai lidah."

Gongchan menyambar kerah baju Chen sambil melotot garang, "Apa katamu?! Coba ulangi sekali lagi, anak mami!"

"Aku bukan anak mami! Lepaskan aku, ingus sapi!" pekik Chen tak mau kalah.

Cowok itu sudah ambil ancang-ancang mau melayangkan tinjuan mautnya ke pipi Chen, aku bergerak sigap dan menahannya. "Kalian sendiri yang cari gara-gara, jangan main kasar dong! Kalian itu yang anak kecil!" balasku.

"Minggir, bocah neraka. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu," sinis Gongchan membuatku terbakar emosi.

Wtf. Ada apa sih dengan orang ini?! Terus-menerus memanggilku bocah neraka.

"Gongchan lepask—aduh!" aku tersentak keras dan membentur pinggiran wastafel gara-gara Jinyoung mendorongku terlalu kasar.

Jinyoung terkekeh puas melihatku kesakitan sambil memegangi punggung, ekpresinya luar biasa sok jago. "Rasakan itu, pecundang."

Shit. Kurang ajar mereka semua.

"Kalian pikir kalian itu siapa?! Selalu bertingkah seenaknya dan main fisik! Kalian pikir ini dimana? Medan perang?!"

Baru dua detik aku berkedip, wastafel dan cermin besar di hadapanku menghilang. Bahkan seluruh suasana sekolah beserta penghuninya menghilang. Bukan. Bukan mereka yang menghilang. TAPI KAMI. Karena kami benar-benar ada di medan perang sekarang. Di Suriah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung menjerit begitu keras melihat rudal-rudal sebesar ban truk tronton berjatuhan tepat dua ratus meter di depan sana dan ledakannya membuat seluruh dunia berguncang hebat. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, aku yang tadinya diam mematung seperti orang bodoh, meneriaki Chen dan yang lain untuk berlari sejauh mungkin. Lari! Lari! Lari!

Aku merasa ingin ikut berteriak, tapi aku tetap tenang. Mungkin aku memang nggak berteriak di luar. Aku berteriak di dalam hati. Ini bukan rencanaku. Aku tidak pernah mau berada di Suriah. Lebih tepatnya, di Suriah bersama musuh bebuyutanku dan pacar brengseknya. Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana caranya kami pulang kembali ke Korea?

Sambil berlari, Gongchan berbicara keras mengalahkan jeritan orang-orang di sekeliling kami. "Tenang dan fokus. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini."

Harus kuakui, meskipun brengsek, Gongchan ada benarnya juga. Aku harus tenang dan…

Eh… darimana dia bisa tahu…?

"Kau bisa melakukannya!" teriak Gongchan, "Aku tahu kau bisa!"

Oke, dia membuatku panik. "Apa?!" aku menoleh cepat kearahnya. Tapi ternyata Gongchan tidak sedang berbicara denganku, dia berbicara pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang nyaris pingsan dan terdorong-dorong tubuh besar orang-orang yang berlarian panik di sekeliling kami. Jinyoung yang tadi sok jago sekarang seperti anak kecil tak berdaya.

"Imbangkan dirimu," Gongchan merangkul pacarnya lalu mereka berlari dan berusaha menghindari serbuan tentara-tentara bersenjata lengkap. Chen juga berlari tak jauh dibelakangku. "Nah, begitu. Sekarang konsentrasi saja pada tujuan."

Meskipun merasa agak aneh, aku tetap menerima nasihat "tidak langsung" Gongchan, pokoknya aku harus fokus dan tenang. Konsentrasi pada tujuan. Keluar darisini. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk selamat. Kalau tidak kami semua bakal terkapar jadi mayat di Negara orang.

Aku memusatkan seluruh energiku. Pikiran dan mulutku komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra: "Kembali ke Korea, Kembali ke Korea" sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ketika membuka mata, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami masih di Suriah!

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami harus kembali ke sekolah. SEGERA. Tapi tanpa kekuatanku, itu mustahil. Aku toh tidak bisa begitu saja membeli empat lembar tiket pesawat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kekuatanku harus berfungsi dengan baik. Aku harus membawa kami pulang sebelum Mrs. Soyeon mengetahui kami menghilang dan menelpon pihak orangtua. Ibuku pasti akan menelpon polisi, stasiun televisi, bahkan Pramuka untuk membentuk tim pencarian. Itu bukan jenis publisitas yang kuperlukan.

Dari depan kami ada dua Tank besar dengan ban-ban yang bergerigi menembaki gedung dan rumah-rumah dengan meriam.

DUARRRR! Lagi-lagi tanah berguncang hebat disertai bunyi batu-batu berjatuhan dan teriakan orang-orang panik.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari Chen yang tiba-tiba menghilang dibalik kabut asap. "Cheeeen! Cheeen! Dimana kauu?!"

"Aku disinii!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Chen jauh sekali. Dimana sih anak itu? Situasinya sedang genting begini malah hilang. Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak mau pulang ke Korea tanpa Chen! Bagaimana kalau aku melihat Chen muncul di Koran berita besok pagi terselip diantara tumpukan mayat gosong? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Chen? Kau dimanaa?" balasku berusaha bertahan diantara derasnya arus lautan manusia di sekeliling kami.

Aku melotot ngeri melihat dua tentara berbadan besar memegangi lengan Chen dan menyeret tubuh anak itu di pasir dengan cara sadis.

"Chanyeooool! Toloong akuuu!"

Astaga. Aku harus menyelamatkan temanku!

"Che—" gerakanku terhenti karena sebuah tangan menahan pundakku. Begitu menoleh, aku melihat Gongchan menggeleng sambil menatapku sayu.

"Iklaskan saja."

WHAT?! Aku menepis kasar tangannya. "Mana bisa begitu! Aku harus menyelamatkan dia! Cheeen!"

"Chanyeol!" Gongchan menahan tanganku lebih keras. "Jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri, bodoh! Mereka orang-orang berbahaya!"

Kutepis lagi tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli!" lalu aku berlari mengejar dia. "Cheeeen!"

Tepat disaat aku berlari mengejar Chen, aku melihat pesawat tempur di udara menjatuhkan bom sebesar kuku kaki gajah. Bom itu melayang jatuh akibat gaya gravitasi dan sedang melaju kearah CHEN!

Demi Tuhan. Chen akan mati gosong beneran! Aku memusatkan energiku kearah bom. Aku bahkan mendorong tanganku keatas. Tapi bomnya terus melaju kencang. Aku mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki, "BERHENTI!" teriakku.

Berhasil! Entah bagaimana kekuatanku bekerja. Bomnya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari kepala mereka. Oke. Beres. Sekarang tinggal menolong Chen dan mengeluarkan kami semua dari sini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Harus. Kalau tidak, kami semua bisa mati. Aku memusatkan energiku ke dua tentara berotot yang menyeret Chen.

 _Kembalikan kami! Kembalikan kami! Kembalikan kami!_ Aku mengucapkannya dalam pikiran, aku mengucapkannya keras-keras, aku bahkan melompat naik turun untuk memberi penekanan.

Aku harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki, "BAWA AKU, CHEN, GONGCHAN DAN JINYOUNG KEMBALI KE SMA KYUNGHEE DI SEOUL TAHUN 2015!" teriakku memberi detail tambahan untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak mau kami mendarat di SMA Kyunghee bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "KAMI BEREMPAT! KUMOHON! KIRIMKAN KAMI KESANA!"

Lalu terjadilah. Kami kembali ke toilet pria di SMA Kyunghee seakan-akan kami tidak pernah pergi. Akhirnya ada juga yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung berada persis didepanku, seperti sebelum kekuatanku nggak terkendali, dan Gongchan masih dalam pose mencengkram kerah baju Chen. Apa aku telah membawa kami kembali ke saat sebelum kekuatanku memindahkanku?! Hebat sekali, bukan? Ini kemajuan besar! Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, nggak ada kekacauan yang harus dibereskan.

"Syukurlah," kata Jinyoung sambil mundur selangkah untuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia menghampiri Gongchan dan mengguncang-guncang bahu cowok itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baiklah. Jadi mereka masih ingat? "Lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi," aku berbisik saat Jinyoung memandangi pacarnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang tadi mimpi? Tapi rasanya nyata sekali, kau ada disana." Jinyoung melotot sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya.

Gongchan malah memberinya seringai lebar yang menjijikan, "Kau memimpikan aku?"

Jiaah. Norak. Apa aku harus menjadi bagian dari drama cinta mereka lagi?

"Kau tadi tertidur, kau sudah bangun sekarang. Kau tidur sambil berdiri dan berteriak-teriak keras. Kami semua mendengarnya," sahutku sebelum aku harus mendengarkan pengakuan cinta abadi mereka satu sama lain. Tapi setidaknya Gongchan tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal perang atau tentara dan sebagainya. Apa itu artinya mantraku berhasil?

"Aku tidur sambil berdiri?" Jinyoung kini memelototiku tak percaya.

"Ya, kau tidur sambil berdiri. Iya kan, Chen?" aku menyikut Chen, meminta dukungannya.

Cowok itu mengangguk meskipun dia sendiri juga masih agak linglung dan shock. "Ya, kau ketiduran tadi."

"Aku nggak ingat terbangun," keluh Jinyoung. "Jadi entah apa aku masih bermimpi atau semua yang terjadi memang nyata."

 _Lupakan yang baru saja terjadi, lupakan yang baru saja terjadi._

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia menatap kami bergantian dengan tatapan frustasi. "Bagaimana kita bisa kembali kesini?"

Sial. Kenapa mantraku tidak bekerja di Jinyoung? Tapi setidaknya Gongchan menatap Jinyoung seolah cowok itu sedang bicara bahasa planet. Mungkin aku berhasil membuat Gongchan lupa.

"Kau hanya sudah terbangun, percayalah. Tadi kau ketiduran. Kami melihatmu. Mungkin kau cuma bermimpi buruk." tukasku berpura-pura tertarik mengamati jerawat. Meski sebenarnya mataku mengawasi mereka, berdoa agar ingatan Gongchan tidak kembali, karena kalau dia sampai ingat juga, maka tinggal tunggu waktu saja rahasiaku akan diketahui umum.

Jinyoung tidak percaya kebohonganku, matanya menyipit sengit. "Aku pasti ingat kalau bangun, aku tidak pernah ketiduran di sekolah. Apalagi tidur sambil berdiri!" dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Gongchan. "Kau ingat kan, sayang? Rudal dijatuhkan, gedung-gedung hancur, orang-orang ditembaki, pesawat tempur, tentara, tank besar. Iya kan?"

"Cuma ingat berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah." sahut Gongchan mengangkat bahu.

Lega sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah kekuatanku yang berhasil membuatnya lupa atau Gongchan baru saja terbentur batu waktu disana, yang pasti aku senang dia tak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau harus ingat," Jinyoung nyaris berlutut memohon di kakinya. "Aku nggak mengada-ngada! Kita tadi di suatu tempat di Arab, aku hampir jatuh terdorong-dorong orang dan banyak sekali prajurit membawa senjata. Entah kenapa kita bisa kembali lagi kesini."

Gongchan masih memandangi Jinyoung seakan pacarnya itu anggota The Circus Freak Show.

Tatapan selidik Jinyoung beralih ke Chen. "Chen, kau tadi diseret-seret orang, aku sempat melihatmu sekilas. Jangan bilang kau juga lupa?"

Chen menggeleng dan melempar tatapan seolah cowok itu idiot. "Maaf. Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa."

"Mimpi yang aneh," celetukku pura-pura heran.

"Itu bukan mimpi!" bentaknya sambil berjalan kearahku. "Kau juga ada disana! Kita lari sama-sama menghindari serangan tentara!"

"Kalian lari sama-sama?" Gongchan terperangah takjub. "Waah… sudah pasti itu mimpi. Mustahil terjadi."

"Itu terjadi," protes Jinyoung masih ngotot. "Itu terjadi," kemudian dia berjongkok sambil bersandar di tembok. Tampak sangat kalah, pasrah dan tak berdaya, "Aku tidak gila. Aku tahu apa yang kulihat."

Gongchan mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus-elus lengan Jinyoung, "Jinnie sayang, sudahlah. Aku yakin pasti akan ingat juga kalau itu memang _pernah_ terjadi. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk. Itu saja."

Hore. Wow. Gongchan di pihakku. Aneh sekali dia tiba-tiba berpihak pada kami. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Itu artinya Jinyoung sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Dia sangat terpojok. Tiga lawan satu tak akan pernah berhasil.

"Baiklah," gumam Jinyoung pelan sekali, nyaris menyerupai bisikan. "Mungkin aku memang bermimpi, mungkin aku memang sudah gila dan tidur berdiri di toilet sekolah." tambahnya skeptis. Habis dia bisa apa? Sudah jelas dia tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima.

Mungkin hari ini aku aman. Bukan berarti aku terbebas. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati kedepannya, jangan sampai kelepasan lagi. Satu saja… satu saja tindakan fatal, maka seluruh dunia akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kuharap setelah ini Jinyoung benar-benar akan lupa tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada satu keuntungan dari liburan mendadakku ke Suriah: sekarang aku bisa menghentikan pensil di udara. Dibandingkan dengan rudal bom, pelajaran pensil Ayahku terasa amatiran.

"Halo!" kata Papa, muncul entah darimana.

Aku terlonjak dari kursi sambil mengelus dada gara-gara kaget. "Pernah dengar soal menelpon dulu?"

Dia memasang ekspresi wajah menyesal berlebihan. "Oh, nak. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak ingin terlalu keras padanya. Ada kemungkinan besar aku akan meminta bantuannya soal Kris nanti. "Aku siap untuk pelajaran berikutnya," ujarku dan mengirimkan pensil melayang ke udara, lantas menghentikannya dalam jarak sepuluh senti kemudian untuk membuktikan perkataanku.

"Bagus." dia mengeluarkan hPhone untuk memeriksa pelajaran berikutnya dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke saku jaket. "Sekarang kau harus membuat pensil itu kembali padamu. Aku ingin kau memiliki kendali penuh atas arah gerakan pensil, kecepatannya, segalanya."

PENSIL LAGI!

"Ayolah," aku memutar bola mata muak sambil melompat dari tempat tidur. "Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih canggih dari itu. Aku sudah—" mendadak aku terdiam. Kayaknya aku tidak perlu memberitahu Papa soal liburan kecelakaan itu. "Maksudku, aku sudah menguasai cara menggerakkan pensil ke depan dan menghentikannya. Sesulit apa membuat pensil bergerak membentuk lingkaran? Tidak bisakah mengajariku sesuatu yang keren, seperti cara melihat ke dalam jiwa seseorang, memata-matai mereka, atau membuat benda-benda muncul begitu saja?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, tetap kekeuh. "Kau belum siap untuk hal semacam itu. Pelajaran dasar akan mengajarkan pengendalian padamu. Banyak aspek berbeda untuk bakatmu. Jangan meremehkan dasar yang bagus. Setiap keahlian yang kutunjukkan padmau penting untuk hal yang lebih besar. Hanya karena kau sudah menguasai dua hal mendasar, bukan berarti yang lain akan semudah itu. Jika seorang seniman mulai bekerja dengan tanah liat pada hari Selasa, apa menurutmu dia sanggup menciptakan patung yang bagus pada malam yang sama?"

"Mungkin," jawabku malas menyimak.

Papa menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Tidak tanpa melalui proses. Dia harus terbiasa dengan tanah liat, belajar bagaimana membentuknya, dan seterusnya. Itu semua perlu waktu. Teknik. Dia tidak menjadi ahli dalam waktu semalam."

"Baiklah," sahutku asal manggut-manggut. Aku tidak butuh ceramah.

"Jangan pasang tampang sedih begitu, Chan." katanya. "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu yang canggih, tinggal bilang. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

"Nah, terima kasih." Aku bergerak maju dan memberinya pelukan erat. "Aku sangat berterima kasih Papa mau mengajariku."

Papa tampak sangat terkejut dengan pelukan inisiatif yang kuberikan. Aku tak terbiasa memberinya pelukan. Hari ini pengecualian. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak berniat memeluk Papa. Aku sedang mencopet dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jahat, gila atau bodoh?

Aku pasti memiliki sedikitnya salah satu ciri kepribadian tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa senekat itu mencuri dari Raja Iblis?

Well, itulah yang kulakukan. Tepat saat memeluknya erat-erat, aku mengulurkan tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengambil hPhone. Aku tidak mendukung tindakan kriminal seperti pencurian, tapi ini masalah hidup dan mati! Yah, hidup atau mati hubunganku dengan Kris. Aku benar-benar kepepet. Sebelum aku melanjutkan rencanaku untuk mendapatkannya kembali, aku harus tahu beberapa hal. Seperti, apakah dia mengajak Tao berkencan kembali karena memang suka atau dia hanya ingin membuatku panas? Dan apakah Kris memang masih menyimpan perasaan untukku? Hal-hal seperti ini hanya bisa kuketahui dengan memata-matai.

Memang benar Ayahku bilang dia mau menolongku. Tapi… yang benar saja? Apa aku mau ayahku mengetahui setiap detail kecil kehidupan percintaanku? Kurasa tidak. Jadi, aku mengambil jalan pintas: Kenakalan remaja.

Begitu Papa sudah pergi, aku mengeluarkan hPhone dari saku celanaku. Jujur saja aku agak bingung dengan alat ini. Aku mencari gambar lingkaran cahaya dan menekannya. Papa pernah bilang itu program untuk segala yang berhubungan denganku. Setelah memeriksa sebentar, aku melihat nama Kris. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menekannya.

Layar berubah, dan aku melihat langsung ke rumah Kris. Dia sedang duduk di meja ruang makan bersama orangtuanya. Layarnya kecil, jadi aku menekan zoom dan gambar seketika terproyeksikan ke tembok kamarku.

Kini aku bisa melihat segalanya, goresan di bawah dinding berwarna persik muda, warna kelabu pada jenggot ayahnya, anjing dachshund yang menunggu seseorang menjatuhkan makanan di bawah meja. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku tidak melihat ada anjing di rumah Kris. Kemana anjing itu? Apa bersembunyi di suatu tempat? Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kris mengulurkan tangan dan menyelundupkan daging ayam ke bawah meja saat Ibunya sedang berpaling ke arah lain. Semua ini tampak nyata. Seolah-olah aku benar-benar duduk disana bersama mereka.

Kedua orangtua Kris sibuk berdiskusi sendiri, tentang bisnis, tentang perusahaan, tentang perjalanan dinas mereka, tentang orang-orang yang tak kukenal, sementara Kris hanya menunduk dan menikmati makanan dalam kebisuan. Hmm, kayaknya mereka beneran tidak saling akur. Pastinya sangat menyiksa sekali duduk semeja, tapi kita dianggap 'tak kasat mata' oleh orangtua kita sendiri.

Sisi baiknya, aku bisa memandangi wajah Kris seharian ini di tembok kamar. Disiarkan langsung secara LIVE dari kediaman keluarga Wu. Kegiatan apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu? Satu-satunya yang kurang yaitu popcorn. Aku berjalan ke lemari dan mengulurkan tangan ke bagian atas lemari laciku, mengeluarkan beberapa ransum makanan yang sengaja kusembunyikan disitu. Sehingga kapanpun Mama menghukumku di kamar, aku bisa mengisi kebosanan dengan mengunyah sesuatu. Tidak ada popcorn, tapi ada biskuit kaleng Cheesy Rolls.

Air liurku menetes waktu pelayan rumah mereka menghidangkan pencuci mulut berupa kue cokelat yang kelihatan empuk dan lengket. Pasti rasanya lebih enak daripada kue keju bodoh ini. Buktinya aku bisa melihat Kris melahap kue itu hanya dalam waktu tiga detik. Lalu dia bersiap-siap mengambil potongan kedua. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Kris Wu makan serakus itu.

"Sisakan untuk sepupumu," tukas Ibu Kris sambil memukul tangan anaknya. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kris berdecak dan raut mukanya langsung keruh. "Luhan tidak suka. Buatku saja." Saat dia kembali mengulurkan tangan, Ibunya sudah mendorong kue cokelat sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan garpu Kris.

Kris hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi mendadak ponsel di sakunya bergetar. "Halo? Oh, hai, Tao."

Tao? Mau apalagi kungfu panda sialan itu?!

Kris melirik orangtuanya lalu menunduk sedikit dibawah meja. Suaranya menjadi sangat amat pelan, nyaris lebih kecil daripada suara bisikan makhluk halus. "Iya," katanya. Lalu dia menggumamkan hal lain yang tidak bisa kudengar. Dia benar-benar pembisik ulung! Kris pasti tak ingin orangtuanya menguping, justru dia malah mempersulitku untuk ikut mendengar percakapan.

Hasil menguping di balik layar ini nol besar! Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?! Sepertinya serius sekali. Bagaimana kalau mereka membicarakan soal acara kelulusan dan Kris berniat mengajak Tao sebagai teman kencan? Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau Kris sedang menyatakan cintanya dan betapa dia ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dari aku?

Tidak boleh dibiarkan!

Barangkali ada ikon di hPhone yang membuatku bisa mengeraskan suara atau membagi layar, sehingga aku bisa berada di dua rumah sekaligus.

"Pasti," kata Kris pada telponnya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman khas yang kusukai.

Apa? Apa yang dia pastikan? Percakapan itu tidak boleh berlanjut tanpa aku. Aku mencoba menekan beberapa lambang di layar hPhone. Pokoknya aku harus tahu apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Karena tidak terjadi apa-apa, jari-jariku menekan dua, tiga, dan empat lambang sekaligus. Mendadak muncul kilatan cahaya aneh di tembok dan kakiku secara ajaib tertarik dan tersedot masuk ke dalam layar.

Dua detik kemudian, tau-tau saja aku sudah bergabung di ruang makan keluarga Wu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

INI BURUK. Sangat buruk.

Kris dan keluarganya hanya berjarak tiga meter dariku!

Cepat-cepat aku merangkak dan menunduk dibalik sofa. Meteor dan pohon cinta tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang ini. Aku harus segera keluar dari rumah ini. Karena kalau sampai Kris dan keluarganya memergokiku, maka itu akan menguatkan dugaan mereka kalau aku adalah orang gila yang terobsesi—yang memang ada benarnya… tapi aku tidak mau menguping langsung di rumahnya!

Bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini? Aku mengeluarkan telpon dan menekan tombol lingkaran cahaya lagi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu pula waktu menekan kembali nama Kris. Tidak berfungsi! Gawat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin aku bisa cepat-cepat lari ke pintu depan, tapi mustahil bisa sampai kesana tanpa ketahuan mereka atau salah satu pelayannya. Ya Tuhan… aku rela mati demi bisa memindahkan diriku ke Suriah lagi, atau kemana saja. Ke luar angkasa juga boleh.

Seluruh tubuhku menegang kaku saat terdengar suara berdenting pelan mendekat. Sewaktu mengintip dari balik sofa, aku bisa melihat makhluk yang datang menghampiriku. Anjing milik Kris. Penengnya bedenting seiring gerakan kakinya. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku dan menelengkan kepala. Aku meletakkan jari di bibir, bermaksud mengajaknya berkomplot. Ternyata si anjing tolol malah menggonggong tak karuan.

"Ada apa, Sammy?" tanya Kris, suara langkah kakinya mendekat.

Oh. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK. Aku terpaksa melesakkan seluruh tubuhku kebawah sofa panjang. Untung saja aku lumayan 'rata'. Jadi bisa muat di tempat-tempat yang strategis seperti ini.

Anjing itu terus menyalak. _Tolong, Sammy! Berhenti. Aku akan memberimu tulang-tulang yang sangat banyak!_ Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti juga.

"Tao, nanti kutelpon lagi ya." nada suaranya terdengar kecewa karena menutup telpon, yang pasti akan membuatku kesal kalau aku tidak sedang dilanda panik luar biasa. "Ada apa, Sam? Apa yang kau temukan?"

 _Holly fucking shit!_ Gimana ini? Gimana ini? Gimana ini? Kris bakal menemukan aku terjepit mengenaskan dibawah sofanya lalu dia akan berteriak jijik, pingsan, jantungan, menelpon polisi atau apa sajalah. Yang jelas dia akan langsung memutuskanku detik itu juga. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan dia. Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan cowok penguntit yang menyeringai dibawah sofa rumahmu?

Pokoknya aku harus mencari cara… dapat! Aku merasakannya. Cheesy rolls. Aku mengeluarkan kue dari saku dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Sam. Anjing itu langsung melahapnya dengan rakus dan berlari ke sisi lain ruang keluarga.

"Sam, apa yang kau temukan disana?" aku bisa mendengar Kris mengejar anjingnya. Lalu aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu Kris juga ikut bergabung untuk menyingkirkan kue keju dari mulut Sam. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk cepat-cepat menyelinap kembali ke belakang sofa dna merangkak ke bawah meja di ruang makan. Setidaknya kali ini tanganku bisa lebih bebas menekan hPhone.

"Kue seperti ini tidak bagus untuk anjing." Aku bisa mendengar suara ibunya menceramahi Kris. Lalu Sam menyalak keras saat mereka mengambil permen itu darinya.

"Bukan aku!" Kris memprotes.

Duh. Aku tidak mau membuatnya kena masalah, atau membuat anjingnya sakit, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. hPhone adalah satu-satunya harapanku saat ini, aku mencoba lagi menekan berbagai lambang. Semua lambang. Apa saja.

"Hello!" sebuah suara keluar dan membahana di dalam ruangan.

Ya ampun. Apalagi kali ini?

"Halo? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" suara sialan ini tidak mau berhenti bicara! Padahal aku sudah menekan lambang-lambang lain. Waduh. Gimana cara menghentikan ini? Sambil kelabakan panik, aku menutupi pengeras suara dengan tangan untuk meredamnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ayah Kris celingukan bingung kesana kemari.

Sebelum mereka melihat kearah ruang makan, aku cepat-cepat merangkak keluar dari persembunyian dan berlari mendekati pintu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu berayun terbuka dan mendorongku kebelakangnya.

"Hei!" sebuah suara berseru.

"Cuma Luhan," kata Kris kelihatan tak berminat.

Fiuh. Sepupunya datang menyelamatkanku. Bukan saja mereka mengira dia yang barusan berbicara, tapi kini aku juga aman tersembunyi dibelakang pintu.

" _Cuma_ Luhan?" cowok berwajah manis itu kelihatan tersinggung, dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. "Bagus sekali. Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Apa kita tinggal di gudang?" tanya Ibu Kris galak. "Tutup pintunya."

Aku berdoa semoga dia tipe-tipe anak pembangkang yang melawan orangtua, tapi cowok itu malah jalan mendekat ke pintu. Ya ampun. Aku bisa beneran ketahuan kalau begini caranya!

Tanganku mencengkram hPhone kuat-kuat. Habislah sudah. Tamat riwayatku. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Aku berharap aku tidak pernah mengutak-atik ponsel neraka ini. Di detik-detik terakhir, mendadak aku sadar belum mencoba satu hal. Mematikannya.

Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol off. Berhasil! Layar telpon itu mati, kilatan cahaya muncul lagi dan aku tersedot kembali kedalamnya, lalu dalam hitungan detik terlontar kembali di tempat yang berbeda. Menghembuskan napas lega begitu mendapati suasana kamarku. Yang tadi itu nyaris! Tindakan nekat yang membawa petaka.

Setidaknya aku aman. Tak ada Kris, tak ada anjing jelek, maupun orangtuanya. Ini benar-benar rumahku! Yihaaa.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," aku bergumam sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"Jangan senang dulu."

Aku tersentak kaget melihat Papa sudah berdiri disampingku. Tampangnya merah menakutkan, giginya bertaring, matanya hitam semua, oke… sekarang dia benar-benar mirip Raja Iblis dalam film horor.

"Kembalikan itu!"

Aku meletakkan telpon di tangannya, tapi menolak menatapnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat ayahku semarah ini. Menakutkan.

"Kau mencuri dariku?" tanyanya dengan suara menggelegar dan mengguncang kamar.

"Maaf…" gumamku menunduk lebih dalam. "Tapi bukankah Papa seharusnya bangga? Aku menuruni bakat jahat ini darimu." Aku tersenyum padanya, memastikan lesung pipitku muncul. Kuharap setelah melihat ini, Papa akan teringat bahwa aku adalah putranya dan bukan orang aneh yang pantas dibuang ke Neraka.

"Tidak." katanya dengan suara tegas. "Bukan seperti ini yang kuharapkan."

Mati aku. Dia pasti memberikan hukuman yang lebih keji daripada sekedar menyita barang-barang seperti yang dilakukan Mama. Aku menelan ludah, takut. "Apa aku akan menyekop arang di Neraka selamanya?"

"Apa?" ekspresinya berubah, matanya sedikit lebih cerah.

"Bukankah itu yang biasa kaulakukan? Mengirim orang ke bawah sana dan menyuruh mereka menyekopi arang ke dalam api Neraka?"

Papa tertawa. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton dongeng anak-anak." Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. "Chanyeol, kau adalah putraku. Aku tidak akan mengambil jiwamu hanya karena kau bersikap tak patuh. Tapi aku tidak senang dengan perbuatanmu tadi, dan kau akan dihukum jika melakukannya lagi."

Seember perasaan lega mengguyur kepalaku. "Melakukannya lagi? Apa itu artinya aku bebas?"

Dia mengangguk sambil menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ya, kali ini."

"Bagus. Itu bagus!" aku tersenyum lebar. "Hanya saja… aku harap Mama tidak tahu soal ini," aku membalas tatapan seriusnya. "Aku tidak mau dia tambah kecewa."

"Tentu, Nak. Tentu." Papa menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Asal kau berjanji menjauh dari masalah dan tidak mencuri apa-apa lagi."

"Terima kasih." Yang kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh merangkul ayahku, meski begitu dia tetap memeriksa sakunya.

Sudah cukup. Aku sudah menyerah. Sudah terbukti Kris tidak menyukaiku lagi. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan maafnya jika benar-benar berusaha. Namun membuatnya lebih memilihku ketimbang Tao itu benar-benar satu hal yang berbeda. Tao sangat populer, dia manusia normal dan bukan anak iblis aneh. Bagaimana aku bisa bersaing dengan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuesday, 20/10/2015_

Gawat, gawat, gawat!

Aku terlambat. Pasti Kangin ssaem akan menghukumku mengepel lantai lagi. Akkh! Membosankan! Kalau saja Chen juga terlambat. Dia selaluuuu saja begitu. Selalu membiarkan aku ketiduran sendiri di jam olahraga. Awas saja nanti. Akan kukuncikan dia dalam kamar mandi. Semoga aku masih sempat…

"Aw!" aku menabrak tembok tubuh manusia. Orang yang kutabrak hanya terhuyung sedikit sambil melempar seringai menjijikkan yang paling norak.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gongchan?

"Yoo. Kau lagi, bocah neraka. Tidak bosan-bosan ya berusaha menarik perhatianku?"

Ya ampun. Aku sedang buru-buru dan aku tidak butuh seekor kutu ikut-ikut membuatku naik pitam.

"Enyahlah, aku sedang buru-buru." Aku hendak melanjutkan perjalanan tapi tubuhnya malah bergeser menghalangiku. Aku ke kiri, dia ikut ke kiri. Aku ke kanan, dia ikut ke kanan. Sial!

Kedua tangaku terkepal, siap-siap menonjoknya. "Apa maumu, hah?!"

"Bisa pelankan volume sedikit? Aku tidak tuli." Gongchan berlagak mengorek lubang telinganya, "Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Tidak seru. Ya sudah pergi sana! Dasar membosankan."

Bodoh sekali aku percaya dia akan membiarkanku lewat. Karena begitu aku melangkah kedepan, Gongchan tiba-tiba bergerak cepat dan melompat sambil pasang gaya seperti hendak memberiku pelukan. "Kena kau!" dia tertawa-tawa puas.

"Sialan! Awas—" aku melotot kaget melihat Kris mendadak muncul dari arah belakang dan lewat disampingku tanpa bicara sama sekali. Duuh. Semoga saja Kris tidak salah paham. Gara-gara kunyuk ini sih! Dengan perasaan jengkel, kudorong dia sekuat tenaga sampai tubuh jangkungnya membentur lemari loker. "Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni orang sinting!"

"Salam untuk ayahmu, ya."

Hah? Begitu menoleh kebelakang, Gongchan sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Kemana ya? Cepat sekali dia menghilang.

Ah, palingan bersembunyi di loker. Trik murahan. Aku tak akan tertipu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat dia," ujarku waktu melihat Tao mendekati Kris di pintu kelas sambil bawa kue. "Mencoba menggoda Kris dengan kue muffin-nya. Hebat. Jadi sekarang si panda bisa bikin kue?" aku mendengus sinis. "Barangkali itu dia beli di supermarket depan sekolah."

"Bagaimana mungkin Kris menyukai dia?" gumamku tak percaya. Aku merasa tinjuku mengepal saat Tao menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Kris dan tertawa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan cowok itu.

"Aku juga bingung," Chen menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan Kris hyung kembali."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!" gumamku sambil meninju meja. "Acara pelepasan siswa senior sisa beberapa hari lagi, Kris tidak akan membatalkan janji dengan Tao. Dia sudah muak denganku."

Chen menghela napas, "Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Tingkatkan terus upayamu, jangan biarkan salah satu anggota kelompok Jinyoung menang."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, "Entahlah.."

Chen berbalik menghadapku. "Dengar, Tao mungkin bisa membuat muffin, tapi apa dia bisa mengirim Kris ke luar angkasa? Pikirkan saja semua hal yang bisa kaulakukan."

Mataku mengikuti Kris saat cowok itu mengikuti Tao ke tempat duduknya. Chen benar. Aku harus berjuang lebih keras. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kris begitu saja. Dia terlalu tampan dan baik untuk Tao. Menyaksikan Kris melempar sepotong muffin ke mulutnya membuat emosiku meledak. Kris bukan milik Tao! _Dia milikku._ Aku bisa mengalahkan muffin. _Aku punya kekuatan._

Aku menundukkan badan sehingga terlihat seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tasku. Tapi, sebenarnya yang kulakukan adalah menciptakan sepotong kue cokelat lumpur yang lezat, kue favorit Kris. Tentu saja ayahku sudah mengancam akan memberiku hukuman kalau sampai dia tahu aku melakukan sesuatu yang canggih, sesuatu yang belum dia ajarkan kepadaku. But… really? Secanggih apa sih membuat satu kue? Chen pernah membuat kue dengan Easy-Bake Oven di usia lima tahun. Ini bukan apa-apa.

Jariku membentuk sesuatu di udara, berkonsentrasi, dan untuk sekali ini, kekuatanku bekerja sesuai keinginan. Tepat di tanganku, tertata dengan sempurna sepiring duplikat kue yang kulihat di rumah Kris semalam. Hidungan penutup kesukaannya. Rasakan ini, Tao!

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kris lalu menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh dan matanya segera melirik kue. Rencanaku kali ini pasti berjalan lancar.

"Kau mau ini?" tanyaku menawarkan kue sekaligus garpunya. "Aku sudah makan sepotong besar untuk sarapan dan terlalu kenyang untuk menghabiskan yang ini."

"Tentu," meskipun kaget, dia tetap menerima kue pemberianku. Dia bahkan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Kurasa kalau sudah urusan kue dia bisa memaafkan seseorang semudah itu.

Begitu Kris berbalik, aku menjilati jari-jariku. Tapi rasa kuenya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Well, itu memang kue cokelat lumpur…

YANG TERBUAT DARI LUMPUR SUNGGUHAN.

Tidak ada gula atau cokelat. Hanya tanah basah yang menjijikkan! Yek! Aku melepehkannya dan cepat-cepat mengusap lidahku dengan tangan.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kris melahap kue lumpur basah itu. Dia akan menganggapnya semacam lelucon jahat dan aku malah memperburuk keadaan. Dia akan semakin membenciku.

"Kris, tunggu!" aku menjatuhkan garpu di tangan Kris dan merebut piring kue itu dari hadapannya. "Jangan! Ini tidak boleh dimakan!"

Dia menyipitkan mata tak terima. "Apa masalahmu?"

Ck. Salah lagi. "Aku…aku melihat ada rambut disitu," ujarku gelagapan tidak enak. "Kau tidak boleh memakannya."

Cowok itu buang muka dan aku bisa melihat Tao beserta teman-temannya memandangiku dengan tatapan puas.

"Kalau memang tidak iklas ngasih ya sudah."

Aarkkh! Dia malah salah paham!

Aku menggigiti bibirku gusar. "Bukan begitu! Dengarkan aku." protesku berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya, tapi Kris tidak sudi menatap wajahku sama sekali. "Aku benar-benar melihat rambut tadi. Sungguh."

"Iya deh. Sudah sana." Semua perhatiannya tertuju ke wajah Tao. Dia tidak mendongak, bahkan saat kupanggil namanya.

Kacau, kacau, kacau! Resmi sudah. Dia benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Kris pasti berpikir aku mencoba mengerjai dia. Dengan perasaan gundah, galau dan lesu aku kembali ke kursiku.

Kenapa tidak ada yang beres sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuesday, 27/10/2015_

Kris sudah jelas tidak menyukaiku lagi. Sudah delapan hari berlalu dan dia tidak mau bicara padaku sekalipun. Tidak sekalipun! Padahal aku benar-benar berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi dia menolak mengeluarkan suara, atau lebih buruk lagi, bahkan dia menganggapku makhluk halus yang kedudukannya setara dengan angin.

Dia tidak menanggapi omonganku baik ketika aku berdiri di belakangnya saat antri di kafetaria dan menanyakan mana yang kelihatan lebih enak—hamburger atau lasagna, atau bahkan ketika aku menghalangi jalan masuknya ke kelas. Dia hanya menungguku bergeser. Sudah resmi. Aku sudah tidak ada lagi dalam dunia Kris Wu.

Dan pesta dansa pelepasan siswa senior akan diadakan besok.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandang kearah meja Kris selama makan siang. Setiap orang tampaknya begitu gembira. Jinyoung, Baro, Tao, Sandeul, Baekhyun, Gongchan, Kris, Suho, Kyungsoo dan semua teman-teman mereka kelihatan senang. Pasti pesta dansa yang membuat mereka begitu ceria.

Sebaliknya, mejaku muram, sendu dan diliputi aura gelap. Bahkan kue kering dan potongan donat tidak bisa membuatku ceria. Melihat Kris melempar senyum miring pada Tao (yang seharusnya senyuman itu khusus untukku), sukses menghancurkan selera makanku.

"Hei," Chen menepuk pundakku. "Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Maaf." Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Kris. Kris dan Tao bersama. Kris dan pesta dansa. Kris dan kehidupan barunya. Tanpa AKU. Oke, sejujurnya aku hanya memikirkan orang itu saja sepanjang waktu.

"Bergembiralah sedikit," ujar Chen sambil melahap donat saljunya. "Setelah besok malam, semua akan berakhir."

Itu tidak benar. Siksaan ini baru dimulai. Kris dan Tao akan tampil perdana untuk dilihat seluruh dunia. Setelah itu, semua orang akan menghubung-hubungkan mereka. Seisi sekolah akan membicarakan tentang pesta dansa dan bagaimana Kristao adalah pasangan super yang baru. Aku lantas terpaksa menyaksikan mereka berpegangan tangan kemana-kemana. Mungkin juga mereka akan mendapatkan satu halaman khusus di buku tahunan. Sehingga aku akan selalu melihatnya dan mengenangnya sambil berurai air mata. Hitam diatas putih.

"Aku harus pergi," aku berkata pada Chen sambil buru-buru bangkit. Dia tidak perlu melihatku menangis. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak melihatnya. Tidak juga Kris.

Saat aku bergegas menuju pintu keluar, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang di dekat tempat sampah. "Eh, sori…" aku membeku begitu menyadari siapa oknum yang barusan kutabrak.

Kris.

Oh. Dia sudah kepalang basah melihat wajah berantakanku. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja?

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kris. Maaf untuk semuanya."

Setelah berkata begitu, aku berlari secepat mungkin. Aku tidak sanggup lagi bertatap muka dengan cowok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kabar baik," kata Mrs. Soyeon berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mejanya. "Aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian menjalani hukuman lagi besok karena sudah dekat waktunya dengan pesta dansa. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian."

Kami semua mendesah lega.

"Tapi kalian harus sampai di ruang olahraga lebih awal besok malam untuk membantu mempersiapkan pesta dansa," katanya.

Aku mengangkat tangan, "Saya tidak mau datang." Mana mungkin aku rela membiarkan diriku menyaksikan Kris yang sedang berkencan dengan orang lain?

"Kau harus datang, Chanyeol." dia berkata tegas. "Ini bagian dari hukuman terakhir kalian."

Aku baru mau protes, tapi Mrs. Soyeon memberiku tatapan kejam dan langsung meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Mulut nyinyir Jinyoung mulai berkoar, "Tidak punya teman kencan ya? Sungguh mengejutkan. Jangan takut. Pergi saja sama teman pecundangmu." Dia melirik ke Chen. "Atau kau bisa mengajak pecundang lainnya seperti… Yixing mungkin? Dia kan selalu setia menunggumu selama ini."

"Jangan didengarkan," bisik Chen.

Tapi itu sulit.

"Pikirkan sesuatu yang lain, kita tidak mau peristiwa menghilang ke Suriah itu terulang kembali kan? Aku juga sudah kapok, Chan. Serius."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksakan diriku tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Itu aku juga sudah kapok. Lagipula gara-gara perjalanan mendadak kita, aku jadi tahu cara menghentikan pensil di udara." Aku balas berbisik.

Chen mengangguk-angguk. "Syukurlah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pakai apa nanti?"

"Hah?"

"Ke pesta dansa."

"Siapa yang peduli?" sahutku acuh. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kubuat terkesan. Selain itu, aku hanya akan menggantung dekorasi dan pergi. Sebelum Kristao muncul.

"Kayaknya aku akan pakai baju formal yang kukenakan saat menghadiri acara ultahnya tetanggaku. Warnanya biru tua…"

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja, pasrah mendengar Chen malah mengoceh soal pakaiannya. Itu semua tidak penting. Aku tidak perduli. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan hidup di sekolah menengah tanpa Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wednesday, 28/10/2015_

Chen terlihat seperti baru keluar dari halaman majalah remaja bertema pesta dansa. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam didalam dan diatasnya jas formal berwarna biru. Celana panjangnya warna senada dan dia memakai sepatu coklat mengkilap yang terbuat dari bahan kulit. Aku mengamati penampilannya lalu melihat baju yang kukenakan. Rasanya seperti model _Teen Vogue_ bertemu kontestan audisi bakat tidak terkenal.

Jangan salah sangka, pakaianku lumayan bagus—kemeja flanel dominasi hijau serta celana jeans dan sepatu kets Converse. Itu yang kukenakan saat kencan pertamaku dengan Kris. Aku terlihat gaul, tapi Chen tampak seperti akan menghadiri acara penerimaan piala Oscar miliknya.

Bukan berarti itu jadi masalah. Jins dan kemeja juga sudah cukup bagus. Aku cuma ingin menunjukkan kesungguhanku di depan Mrs. Soyeon dengan cara berpenampilan 'layak'. Toh, tujuanku datang cuma untuk menggantung dekorasi kemudian pulang, sebelum Kris dan Tao muncul.

"Kita harus masuk," Chen menarik lenganku. Dia sampai rela pergi denganku dari rumah, alih-alih bersama pacarnya, hanya karena tidak tega melihatku datang sendirian dan tampak mengenaskan. Benar-benar teman yang sangat pengertian. Salah besar dulu dia aku meninggalkan dia demi Jinyoung dkk.

"Tunggu," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikannya. Kami berdiri di samping sekolah, dan aku bisa mendengar suara Jinyoung mendekati pintu depan (aku bisa mengenali suara menjengkelkannya dimana saja). Dengan hati-hati aku melongok dibalik tembok untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Ya ampun." bisikku parau. Melotot sejadi-jadinya. Bukan cuma Jinyoung dan Gongchan, Kris dan Tao juga ada disana!

Mereka kan tidak ditugaskan untuk menggantung dekorasi, apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu datang lebih cepat? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, mereka kelihatan sangat… serasi. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi Tao malam ini terlihat sangat tampan dan menakjubkan. Tidak semenakjubkan Kris, tentunya. Dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam formal dan tampak sangat tampan. Lebih berkilau dari siapapun. Dasinya biru bergaris-garis perak, mungkin biar serasi dengan jam tangannya Tao yang berwarna perak. Aish! Aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Mataku beralih ke Gongchan, dia juga mengenakan setelan jas hitam, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi klimis kebelakang dan tampak cukup tampan untuk kategori seorang _jerk_.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk," kataku pada Chen. Moodku langsung jatuh ke angka nol setelah melihat mereka.

"Kau harus masuk," katanya sambil mengintip kearah Jinyoung dan kelompoknya. "Ini bagian dari hukuman. Kau tidak mau dapat hukuman tambahan lagi dari Mrs. Soyeon, kan?"

Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Dapat hukuman tambahan rasanya lebih asyik daripada melihat Kris dan Tao berdiri di lantai dansa.

Chen menarik tanganku. "Ayolah, hadapi saja. Jangan bersembunyi terus. Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau bukan seorang pecundang."

"Baiklah," aku melepaskan tangan Chen. "Tapi tidak seperti ini. Aku butuh baju baru."

Chen berdecak tidak sabar. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengganti bajumu."

"Untungnya kita tak perlu kemana-mana," aku menyeringai percaya diri. "Aku akan menciptakan sesuatu disini."

"Please…" dia menggeleng panik sambil menangkupkan tangan memohon padaku. "Jangan. Tolong. Jangan lakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal lagi. Papamu akan tahu dan kau akan kena masalah."

Itu membuatku berpikir sesaat. Ayahku memang sudah memperingatkan aku untuk tidak memakai kekuatan diluar yang dia ajarkan, dia bukan hanya menghukumku, tapi juga akan melapor ke Mama bahwa aku telah mencuri hPhone-nya untuk menguntit seorang cowok. Tapi Papa tidak ada disini, plus dia tidak mengawasi pesta dansa, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memata-mataiku lagi. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Aku bebas.

"Itu sebabnya akan kupastikan aku mengucapkan perintah dengan sangat hati-hati," aku meyakinkan Chen.

Gelengan kepala Chen semakin kencang, sampai-sampai aku takut engsel-engsel di lehernya bakal terlepas. Aku memilih untuk mengabaikan dia. Aku sudah tahu pasti ada resiko yang harus kutanggung jika berani menggunakan 'bakat khususku'. Tapi ada juga risiko berjalan ke pesta dansa dengan pakaian yang kupakai sekarang. Jinyoung dan teman-temanya sudah pasti akan mengolok-olokku karena berpakaian tidak pantas. Sementara Kris akan menganggap aku mirip tukang masak istana jika dibandingkan dengan Tao yang tidak ada bedanya dengan putra mahkota.

"Awasi terus ya," pintaku pada Chen, dan mengangkat tanganku sebelum dia sempat protes lagi. Ini saatnya untuk fokus. Aku memejamkan mata dan membayangkan baju yang kuinginkan. Merah darah dan agak panjang. Memiliki kerah shanghai berwarna hitam. Kancing hitam yang banyak di sepanjang pinggirannya. Bagian tengahnya tertutup rapat. Celana hitam panjang yang kainnya agak licin dan mengilap. Pakaian yang agak unik seperti yang dikenakan pangeran drakula yang tampan dan prajurit-prajurit istana di abad ke-19.

Aku melambaikan tangan ke seluruh tubuhku, seolah sedang menggambari diriku sendiri. Aku membuka satu mata untuk melihat perubahnnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Ck! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerak-gerakkan hidung atau telinga seperti penyihir di film kartun? Kenapa kekuatanku harus sesulit ini?

"Aku tidak mau terlihat kumal, jadi berikan pakaian yang sempurna," ucapku sambil terus menggerakkan tangan.

"Astaga," Chen membelalak. "Hebat. Bajumu berubah."

Dia benar. Kemeja flanelku mulai berubah. Lengan bajunya memanjang, sementara ujung kemejanya juga ikut memanjang melewati pinggang. Berhasil! Aku akan memiliki kostum pesta yang sempurna.

Tapi parahnya, bagian belakang kemejaku mulai berkembang diluar batas, membentuk ekor, terus memanjang sampai ke tanah dan mirip gaun pengantin yang bagian belakangnya bisa ditarik. Celanaku hitam ketat mengkilat seperti legging senam wanita. Kerahnya hitam berenda-renda dan seluruh pakaianku berwarna merah luntur. Godammit! Sama sekali bukan ini yang kuinginkan!

"Oh, lucu sekali," kata Chen menutup mulutnya dan setengah mati menahan ledakan tawa.

"Aku tidak mau jadi lucu!" percikan ludah menyemprot dari mulutku. Aku ingin jadi pangeran drakula seksi jaman dulu, bukan pemimpin pawai orang aneh! Ini harus dibetulkan.

Dengan tangan menekan bagian belakang kostum ajaibku, aku berujar. "Hilangkan bagian ekornya."

"Hati-hati!" pekik Chen tiba-tiba. "Ingat—"

"Benar. Tapi tetap ada kain, kain yang banyak," ralatku buru-buru. "Aku tidak mau baju ini menghilang."

Bahan baju mulai bergerak dibawah jemariku, hanya saja ekornya tidak menghilang. Baju itu mengembangkan diri ke bawah dan ke samping. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk memeganginya, berharap bisa menghentikan pergerakan kain. Tapi tidak bisa! Kain itu terus membesar dan memanjang kebawah hingga menutupi kakiku.

"Hentikaaaaaan!" jeritku. "Tidak sebanyak itu!" aku mengenakan baju terjelek dalam sejarah baju jelek. Rasa panik merayap naik ke kepalaku. "Bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Aku ingin sesuatu yang heboh berwarna hitam atau abu-abu atau bahkan merah darah!"

Mata Chen terbelalak kebar, "Kau harus tenang. Semakin kau panik, semakin buruk hasilnya."

"Tidak mungkin."

Chen melirik ke belakangku sambil berdehem.

"Apa?" bentakku gusar.

Telunjuknya mengarah ke bokong. Aku melirik dari bahuku, dan berharap bumi akan menelanku dan mengirimku langsung ke neraka. Atau mungkin aku sudah ada disana, karena tepat di bokongku, ada sebuah desain kecil. Tiga sambaran kilat. Satu berwarna hitam. Satu abu-abu dan satu lagi warna merah darah. Memalukan. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang memandangi pantatku. "Kilat bukan jenis heboh yang kumaksud!" erangku gemas. "Dan aku ingin mengubah warna baju jelek ini menjadi salah satu dari warna itu!" aku menampar-nampar dadaku sendiri untuk memberi penekanan. Ketika aku menyingkirkan telapak tanganku, terdapat dua bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah darah disana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pertama-tama, santai." perintah Chen. "Kau harus tenang. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan. Tetap tenang sebelum mencoba hal lain," ujarnya seperti Ibu bidan yang hendak menolong wanita hamil.

Itu masuk akal. Aku mengayun-ayunkan kedua tanganku agar rileks.

"Oh-oh!" Chen melotot lagi.

Mengikuti pandangannya, mataku tertumbuk ke bagian pinggul. Disana terdapat dua bekas telapak tangan lagi di tempat tanganku tadi berada.

"CUKUP!" teriakku berang. "Sudah cukup bekas telapak tangannya!" Ini menyebalkan. Aku ingin sesuatu yang akan dianggap keren oleh Kris, bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku menyentuh kain di perutku dengan kedua tangan. Tidak ada sidik jari yang membekas disana. Aku telah berhasil menghentikan itu.

"Eh, eh, itu lihat! Kris dan Tao, mereka keluar lagi."

Perhatianku teralihkan kearah yang ditunjuk Chen, "Mana? Mana?"

"Oh rupanya cuma mau memasang dekorasi balon bintang di pintu," gumam Chen.

Ya ampun! Tao payah. Harus ya dia menggantung dekorasi berdua dengan Kris?

"Chan… lihat…" Chen menyikut lenganku.

Ketika menunduk, aku melihat ada gambar ajaib lain membekas disana. Ternyata gambar wajah Kris dan Tao sedang tersenyum muncul di bagian perutku.

Sialan! Sekarang aku malah seperti pendukung fanatik mereka! Pendukung fanatik yang gila. Ini konyol!

"TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! Hilangkan wajah mereka dari perutku! Apa saja! Jangan biarkan orang-orang melihat ini!" aku menampar-nampari perutku kalap. Sekarang wajah Kris dan Tao tertutupi sebanyak enam lapis bekas telapak tangan merah darah. Baguslah, yang penting Kristao sudah tersamarkan.

Chen kepayahan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil berjongkok-jongkok di tanah. Seakan-akan dia bisa mati karena berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Oke," tukasku sambil menarik napas panjang. "Aku harus kembali ke normal. Tidak ada lagi perubahan gila. Aku ingin—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Mrs. Soyeon berjalan menuju kearah kami. "Ayo masuk dan bantu yang lain." aku melihat bibirnya bergetar-getar saat memandangi bajuku. "Em… kostum yang menarik, Chanyeol. Sangat kreatif."

Ya. Dan sebentar lagi kostum ini akan tampil perdana di Sekolah Menengah Kyunghee, di depan Jinyoung, Kris, dan yang lain. Sayang sekali di dunia ini tidak ada Polisi Fashion. Aku rela diseret pergi dan dipenjara karena telah memakai baju super norak yang melanggar hukum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun," seru Tao yang melihatku pertama kali melangkah masuk ke ruang olahraga. "Bisa-bisanya kau memakai itu!"

"Wow," Jinyoung berdecak-decak. "Kau pasti ingin memenangkan nominasi manusia paling aneh di pesta dansa."

Aku sangat yakin aku melihat Kris dan Gongchan juga terperangah shock melihatku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Pakaian ini terlihat seperti didesain oleh anak TK. Anak TK yang sangat tidak berbakat.

"Yang benar saja," Tao masih meledekku. "Apa kau salah paham mengira acara ini bertema sirkus?"

Jinyoung tertawa. "Dia agak mirip simpanse yang diberi pakaian. Hanya saja kalau simpanse memang lucu."

Chen menepuk punggungku pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja mereka."

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. "Histeris sekali sih kalian semua? Beginilah caraku menunjukkan pada semua orang kita bebas datang pakai apa saja ke pesta dansa tolol, tak musti selalu berdandan formal." Oke, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Tapi ya sudahlah, lebih baik daripada aku bilang sengaja datang mengenakan jubah jelek ini karena kupikir akan terlihat bagus.

Aku mengambil sejumlah potongan bintang dan selotip, berbalik memunggungi mereka, dan mulai menempelkan dekorasi ke dinding. Dalam hati aku tergoda ingin memindahkan Jinyoung dan Tao ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat seperti gurun antah-berantah atau ke sebuah kuliah tentang betapa pentingnya ilmu astrofisika yang berlangsung amat sangat lama.

"Wah," seru Gongchan sambil tertawa. "Mau mencoba menyambar kami semua, Chanyeol?"

Aku menoleh heran, "Hah?"

Gongchan menyeringai penuh ejekan. "Lihat sendiri, ada sambaran kilat di bokongmu."

"Jangan melihat bokongku!" protesku sambil menutupinya dengan tangan. "Bukannya kau harus memasang dekorasi?" aku tetap melempari dia pelototan jahat sampai Gongchan bosan sendiri dan kembali bekerja.

"Ini siksaan batin," aku berbisik pada Chen.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpati. Setidaknya Kris tidak berkomentar apapun tentang pakaian konyolku.

Aku bekerja dengan kecepatan manusia super. Menggantung sebanyak mungkin dekorasi. Dengan begitu aku bisa segera keluar dari sini. Setelah menggantung bintang yang ketiga puluh sembilan juta, aku melihat berkeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu sebenarnya tampak bagus dengan semua potongan kerta perak di dinding, balon-balon helium putih yang menutupi langit-langit, dan karpet merah yang terhampar dari luar memasuki ruang olahraga. Satu-satunya yang tidak pantas—selain pakaianku tentu saja—adalah Tao yang berada di depan wajah Kris.

"Menurut hyung, yang ini harus ditaruh disini?" Tao bertanya kepadanya sambil memegang sebuah bintang. Dia begitu dekat dengan Kris, lengan mereka bersentuhan.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, aku menjentikkan tangan dan kugiring Tao menjauh tiga meter dari Kris.

Chen melihat senyuman tersungging di wajahku, meskipun aku berusaha keras menutupinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" matanya menyipit protes.

"Tidak ada," jawabku cepat. Yah, memang tidak ada selain berlatih mengerjakan pe-er-ku. Menggerakkan Tao melintasi ruangan ternyata sama mudahnya dengan menggerakkan pensil. Tapi ini seratus kali lebih seru!

Tao kembali berjalan kearah Kris, tapi aku menghentikannya di tengah jalan.

"Chanyeol, sudah cukup." kata Chen tampak keberatan.

"Apa? Ini cuma pelajaran kedua." Aku kecewa belum menguasai cara melakukan pelajaran ketiga, yaitu membuat pensil bergerak ke segala arah. Pasti seru menonton Tao berzig-zag ke sekitar ruangan.

Ketika Tao berusaha maju untuk mendekati Kris, aku membuatnya melayang ke belakang sampai dia terlempar ke tembok. Mereka tidak boleh saling berdempetan lagi. Tidak selama aku mengawasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tao mencengkram kepalanya. Pasti dia kesakitan. Biar tahu rasa.

"Berhenti main-main," tandas Jinyoung. "Orang-orang akan datang sebentar lagi, dan aku ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai!"

"Aku tidak melakukan ini dengan sengaja," keluh Tao.

Jinyoung memutar bola mata lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Alasan. Katanya mau membantu. Berhenti main-main dan cepat gantungkan bintang-bintangnya!"

Tao membuka mulut hendak protes tapi dia segera membatalkan niatnya. Percuma berdebat dengan Jinyoung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris berseru dari jauh.

Tao mengangguk dan kembali berjalan kearah Kris. Oh, tidak boleh! Tao tidak pantas berdiri dekat-dekat Kris. Dia terlalu jahat.

Jadi ketika Kris memunggunginya untuk mengambil hiasan, aku kembali mengirim Tao ke tembok. Cowok itu tampak benar-benar bingung, namun pantang menyerah, dia terus bergerak maju mendekati Kris. Ckckck. Salut. Gigih juga dia. Tekadnya benar-benar kuat. Tak perduli berapa kali aku menghentikannya di tengah jalan dan melemparnya ke tembok, dia terus berjuang keras agar bisa berdiri di dekat Kris.

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan."

Aku mencibir Chen yang selalu bertingkah sok bijak. "Lalu kenapa?" Mereka toh tidak bisa menghubungkan keanehan Tao denganku.

"Lalu kenapa?" ulang Chen tak percaya. "Biar bagaimanapun, Tao akan _tetap_ bersama dengan Kris sepanjang acara. Mereka datang bersama. Apa kau ingin menyaksikan Kris berlari mengejar Tao melintasi aula sepanjang malam dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Kata-kata Chen seperti tamparan keras di wajahku. Kris ingin berada di dekat Tao. Bukan aku. Dan permainan kekuatanku tidak akan mengubah segalanya.

"Aku sudah muak," keluhku pada Chen. "Aku mau pergi dari sini."

"Coba sekali lagi," bisik Chen. "Mungkin masih ada kesempatan. Minta maaf lah untuk segalanya, karena telah mengabaikan dia, berbohong, bersikap kasar, dan memberi dia kue lumpur. Pokoknya semuanya."

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil menunduk menatap kostum mimpi burukku. "Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk itu. Mungkin bisa berhasil beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi sekarang tidak ada harapan. Kris sudah terlanjur menganggap aku makhluk aneh luar biasa."

Chen menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Terus apa ruginya dicoba?"

Jawabannya: tidak ada. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali melakukannya. Saat aku mendekati Kris, dia sedang berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan Tao di dekat meja prasmanan. "Kris." kataku sambil melempar Tao ke belakang. "Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandangiku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu atau bersikap tidak jujur. Hidupku sedang kacau," kuputuskan untuk berkata jujur. Yah, semi-jujur. "Ayahku kembali memasuki hidupku setelah menghilang selama enam belas tahun terakhir. Kurasa itu yang mempengaruhi sikapku sehingga menjadi sangat aneh." Aku menggigiti kuku sambil menunggu Kris menjawab.

"Kita harus berdansa."

Hanya saja kata-kata itu tidak berasal dari Kris. Kata-kata itu berasal dari Tao. Gara-gara terlalu fokus, aku tidak memperhatikan Tao yang ternyata berhasil menyelinap kembali sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya.

"Hei, Chanyeol." Yixing tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. "Bajumu keren."

Aku balas tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih."

"Menurutmu… apakah mungkin…" Yixing menunduk sambil menendang-nendang cangkir plastik di kakinya. "Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Aku mendengar Tao mendengus geli seperti mengejekku. Apakah hidupku akan senaas ini? Ditakdirkan bersanding dengan kutu buku sementara orang lain melangkah pergi bersama pujaanku? Seluruh tubuhku terasa kebas.

Tapi Yixing baik sekali. Hanya dia satu-satunya manusia di ruangan ini yang menganggap bajuku keren. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Yixing. Sebagai balas budi. Untuk kali ini saja.

"Jadi…" tanya Yixing sambil menunggu jawabanku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak rela. Aku sedang tidak mood berdansa dengan siapapun. Apalagi dengan Yixing. Walau akhirnya aku terpaksa mengiyakan. Aku ingin melakukan satu kebaikan malam ini. Hanya karena aku merana, bukan berarti aku harus mengacaukan malamnya juga. Tak ada seorangpun yang suka ditolak. Aku paham benar perasaan itu.

"Asyik!" seru Yixing, seluruh wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum. Saking senangnya dia juga menumpahkan segelas jus.

"Hati-hati, tolol!" maki Tao. "Kau hampir mengotori sepatuku!"

Yixing langsung membungkuk dan mulai mengelap tumpahan jus dengan serbet. "Maafkan aku." dia bergumam pelan sekali, terlihat sangat kecil, lemah dan tertindas.

"Sudah. Biarkan saja." kataku sambil menarik tangannya sampai cowok itu berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah memperlakukanmu semena-mena selama ini." Lalu kutatap Tao dengan sorot mata tajam. "Yixing adalah salah satu orang terbaik di sekolah tolol ini. Kau bahkan tidak pantas berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ayo pergi, Yixing. Dia membuatku muak."

Aku menggandeng tangan Yixing dan menggiringnya ke lantai dansa.

Yixing melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, dan aku memaksakan diri untuk merasa nyaman dalam rangkulan Yixing. Meskipun aku melihat ada setetes keringat bergulir di sisi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berdansa denganku," kata Yixing sambil menggerakkan satu lengan untuk menyeka kepala berkeringatnya. Lalu dia kembali melingkarkan tangan bekas mengelap keringatnya di bajuku. Tidak apa-apa. Toh keringat Yixing tak akan mengurangi aura jelek bajuku yang memang sudah jelek dari sononya.

"Tentu," sahutku, sambil berdoa supaya dia tidak menginjak kakiku.

Ini seperti berdansa dengan Frankenstein. Dia memandu gerakanku dengan langkah yang kaku dan menyentak-nyentak. Aku merasa seperti telah berdansa selama ratusan tahun dengan Yixing saking lambatnya gerakan kami. Kenapa lagunya tidak habis-habis sih?

"Acara dansa ini benar-benar menakjubkan," katanya sambil memutar tubuhku sehingga aku melihat tepat kearah Kris dan Tao. Mereka belum turun ke lantai dansa, tapi kelihatannya sangat mesra sekali seperti biasanya. Duduk berdempetan di suatu bangku. Mereka saling memandang dengan lekat dan membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin tentang bagaimana mereka saling mencintai, betapa mereka sangat bahagia bersama-sama, dan hal-hal omong kosong semacam itu.

"Yeah, orang-orang sampai mematung karena takjub tadi," aku berhasil menjawab dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Bagaimana Kris bisa menyukai orang sepertiku dan kemudian beralih kepada orang seperti Tao? Kami sama sekali berbeda. Sudah jelas sekarang, Kris pasti tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai aku.

Sementara aku menyelesaikan dansaku dengan Yixing, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengamati Kris dan Tao. Aku berharap punya kekuatan unutk mengirimkan kami berdua ke dua setengah minggu yang lalu, sebelum aku menciptakan meteor dan ukiran cinta, atau setidaknya sebelum aku menciptakan busana malapetaka yang akan membuat para desainer di planet ini menangis.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas segala tindakan yang telah kuperbuat. Dan jika itu berarti posisiku di hati Kris digantikan oleh Tao yang kejam, aku harus tetap tabah dan berlapang hati menjalani semuanya.

"Bisa gantian?"

Aku hampir melonjak senang karena bisa terbebas dari pelukan Yixing, dan ternyata yang menepuk pundak Yixing adalah…

Gongchan?!

"Tapi…tapi.. Chanyeol dan aku—"

"Minggir!" dia mengenyahkan Yixing dari hadapanku.

"Hei, jangan kasar!" aku memprotes, tapi Gongchan tidak menggubris penolakanku dan malah melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku sebelum aku berhasil kabur. "Apa?" dia menaikkan alis sambil menyeringai. "Tidak suka? Bukankah kau sudah lama memimpikan ini sejak kita bertemu?" Astaga dia memang brengsek.

Aku mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya, lalu berbisik. "Jangan bermimpi. Hatiku hanya milik Kris seorang."

Dia terkekeh sinis. "Yang benar saja, setiap orang tahu kau naksir padaku."

Aku menggeratakkan gigi kesal. Dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menatap langsung matanya, kalau tidak, dia akan mengarang-ngarang alasan dungu mengapa aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya. "Sinting. Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan pacarmu yang freak itu."

Napas hangatnya menyapu pipi kananku. "Jinyoung urusan gampang. Ayolah. Apa kau tidak ingin sedikit bersenang-senang? Apa kau tidak ingin membalas perbuatan pacarmu?"

Orang ini bicara apa sih? "Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara omong kosong apa dan kalau kau berani bersikap macam-macam, aku tidak jamin selangkanganmu akan utuh."

Tiba-tiba saja Gongchan tertawa keras, hingga perhatian semua orang teralih ke kami. Bahkan, aku sempat berhenti bernapas melihat pelototan siluman yang dialamatkan Jinyoung kepadaku dan Kris yang seolah ingin mencincang tubuh Gongchan menjadi serpihan kecil. Astaga, Gongchan benar. Entah kenapa aku justru menikmati ini. Menikmati kobaran api jealous dan aura-aura pembunuh yang menguar dari mereka. Malah, hormon adrenalin berpacu deras di seluruh urat nadiku. Gongchan benar, harusnya aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang. Anggap saja ini balas dendam kecil-kecilan. Lagipula, aku masih agak marah karena Kris menempel terus dengan Tao. Ha! Lihat ini Kris! Dia kira aku cuma bisa duduk-duduk pasrah dan jadi penonton setia saja?

Tak perduli apa niat tersembunyi Gongchan melakukan semua ini, aku yakin dia juga sedang mengalami problem yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Mungkin mereka habis ribut-ribut besar atau apa.

"Kau benar. Ini lumayan seru." Aku berbisik sambil tersenyum di dekat lehernya. "Tapi kau tetap bukan tipeku. Jadi sebaiknya jangan macam-macam."

Gongchan memutar bola mata. "Plis deh. Kayak aku mau saja. Selain itu, aku yakin ayahmu tidak akan merestui kita."

Tanganku spontan terlepas dari lehernya, dan aku mundur selangkah. "Hah?! Apa katamu?" Apa Gongchan mengenal ayahku? Apa dia benar-benar tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Itukah sebabnya dia mau berpihak waktu itu? Karena dia tahu..

Gongchan terdiam sebentar, lalu seulas senyum jahil kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bercanda, oke?" dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pinggangku tapi aku malah melompat mundur.

Ini serius. Bagaimana dia tahu siapa ayahku?

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan ayahku?" tanyaku masih memandang curiga.

"Hah?"

"Jangan berlagak tuli, kau pasti mendengarku. Kita berdiri dalam jarak sedekat ini," sergahku, mulai berdansa kembali dengan normal agar tidak mengundang sorot perhatian orang-orang. "Kau kenal dia, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal," katanya agak pongah.

Shit. Kenapa dia tidak mau mengaku saja supaya masalah ini cepat beres? "Gongchan… tolong jujur sekarang," tegasku penuh penekanan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

Dia menggeleng sebal. "Astaga, tidak. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. "Aku sedang tak berminat meladeni permainan teka-teki konyolmu."

"Teka-teki apa?"

Ya ampun! Cowok ini membuatku frustasi. Aku juga tidak akan melepaskan dia begitu saja. "Kau-kenal-dia-atau-tidak? Jujur."

"Oke, Park Chanyeol." dia melepaskan tangannya. "Kau bertingkah berlebihan seperti orang gila. Aku tidak kenal ayahmu, aku tidak pernah melihat ayahmu, dan aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang ayahmu. Aku cuma bercanda. Bukankah para ayah suka mempersulit hubungan asmara anaknya? Damn!" umpatnya sambil menghela napas keras.

"Oh," mungkin aku yang lagi-lagi bersikap berlebihan. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan, aku terus berdansa dalam diam.

Sampai seseorang menepuk bahu Gongchan dan berkata, "Tolong menyingkir dan jangan ganggu dia."

Coba tebak! Itu bukan Yixing. Bukan juga Jinyoung.

Tapi Kris.

Kris ingin berdansa denganku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh tubuhku merinding saat aku mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau melihat kemana. Apa aku baru saja menatap leher, tangan dan wajahnya? Bukankah kami sedang saling mendiamkan?

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kesenangan kalian," ujarnya datar. Dari nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya aku tahu Kris cemburu berat. Baru memikirkan Kris cemburu saja sudah membuat pipiku berpendar jadi warna pink.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," jawabku berusaha tidak bereaksi senang berlebihan.

"Syukurlah."

Kami sama-sama terdiam selama semenit. Berdansa dalam keheningan dan latar belakang suara musik yang sendu. Aku melihat semua orang di ruangan ini tampak bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Aku juga melihat Gongchan di pojokan lain sedang mati-matian merayu Jinyoung yang sedang merajuk. Hmph. Bukan urusanku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menikmatinya. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku. "Bagaimana dengan Tao? Dia akan marah kalau kau berdansa denganku."

Kris mengendikkan bahu singkat. "Kami sudah putus."

Ohh… jadi aku semacam pelampiasan karena pacarnya memutuskan dia? Apa itu artinya dia akan berlari kembali pada Tao jika panda itu berubah pikiran? Kris tidak menjelaskan secara detail apa yang terjadi, tapi aku punya kewajiban untuk tahu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka caranya bicara pada Yixing…itu kasar sekali. Atau waktu dia mengejekmu. Aku tidak mau kau diperlakukan seperti itu." Dia menatap tepat ke mataku dan menyunggingkan senyum miring. "By the way, aku suka waktu kau membela Yixing. Keren. Pertahankan ya."

Tiba-tiba semuanya masuk akal, Kris dan Tao menempel seperti perangko tadi bukan karena sedang mengekspresikan cinta mereka masing-masing. Itu karena Kris sedang memutuskan hubungan.

Aku balas tersenyum lalu mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dekat lehernya. Harum. Aroma Kris yang sangat kusukai. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa menghirup aroma yang kusukai lagi. "Maaf. Aku sangat menyesali sikapku yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Sikapmu aneh. Semenit yang lalu kau mengukir di pohonku, menit berikutnya kau tidak mau bicara denganku."

Barangkali warna pipiku sekarang bukan lagi merah jambu, tapi ungu terong saking bahagianya. "Aku malu besar setelah kau melihat inisial itu, pasti kau beranggapan aku aneh dan tidak wajar. Makanya aku takut bercerita jujur."

"Mungkin memang aneh dan agak tidak wajar," dia balas menghirup aroma rambutku. Aku menyadari itu. "Tapi itu surprise yang cukup manis."

Padahal aku sudah begitu cemas, ternyata dia malah menganggap itu manis!

"Dan kemudian segala yang terjadi dengan ayahku, itu membuatku agak kacau dan bingung," aku mengakui.

"Seharusnya kau ceritakan saja apa adanya soal ayahmu, aku pasti mengerti."

Itu menurutnya. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja… persoalan ayahku agak rumit untuk dijelaskan." Aku melihat ujung bajuku dan kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Jadi… kita baikan lagi? Kau memaafkan aku?"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan selama sejenak mata kami saling bertatapan. Nadiku berdenyut dengan kecepatan turbo dan jutaan meteor mulai meledak-ledak dalam perutku. Hanya saja, kali ini aku sanggup menahan meteor itu tetap disana saat wajah Kris perlahan bergerak mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut yang begitu lama kurindukan darinya.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menggeleng-geleng, tatapannya masih terfokus ke layar hPhone. "Dasar. Anak muda jaman sekarang."

Sehun bergabung sambil membawa dua kaleng mocca dingin, "Sedang lihat siapa sih?" tanyanya sambil melongok ke layar. "Ya ampun. Kau masih mengawasi anak kita? Bukannya kau sudah janji untuk tidak mengawasi dia lagi?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula tidak setiap hari kok. Aku kan sudah mengirim kaki tanganku yang paling setia."

Alis Sehun bertaut penasaran, "Kaki tangan? Siapa?"

Kai menon-aktifkan ponselnya, "Ada deh. Mulutnya memang kurang sopan dan seleranya bocah-bocah ingusan. Tapi dia bisa dipercaya."

Sehun garuk-garuk kepala, makin heran. "Jongin, daritadi kita ini sedang membicarakan siapa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Sehun. "Tidak ada. Bukan siapa-siapa." dia berhenti sejenak begitu teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kau dan Chanyeol sudah baikan atau belum? Kalau belum, maafkanlah dia ya? Aku tahu anak kita kadang sangat egois dan keras kepala, tapi setidaknya dia kan sudah berusaha bersikap baik akhir-akhir ini dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Apalagi alasannya karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu merasa cemas. Tidak baik lho ibu dan anak saling marah-marahan lama-lama." Kai mengatakannya dengan tampang sedih yang begitu meluluhkan, seperti bocah kecil, begitu tak berdaya dan tampan. Sehun bisa apalagi? Dia juga tidak tega mendiamkan anak sendiri lama-lama. Kangen juga, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin mengomeli bocah itu lagi.

"Oke," ujar Sehun sambil mengangat bahu.

"Oke?" wajahnya berbinar. "Apa itu berarti kalian akan saling mengobrol lagi?"

"Kukira begitu."

"Astaga, aku mencintaimu, Sehun," tukasnya sambil memeluk dan mendaratkan butterfly kiss bertubi-tubi di leher, 'zona panas' yang sudah pasti akan membuat Sehun merinding sampai ke tulang belakang. Kai sudah hapal semua titik-titik kelemahan di tubuh sang calon istri tersayang.

Sehun bersandar ke tubuh Kai, mencium baunya, merasakan belaian tangan Kai di punggungnya dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan erangan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Lalu mereka berdua merosot dari sofa ke lantai kayu yang dingin, dan segera saja mocca dingin terlupakan. Suara rintihan pelan dan erangan nikmat dua sejoli yang sedang berbahagia itu memantul di ruangan tengah.

"Aku juga cinta padamu," gumam Sehun di sela-sela kesibukan mereka saling membalas lumatan bibir. "Dan maafkan aku karena selama ini bertingkah menyebalkan."

Berbaring di lantai, menyusuri otot-otot punggung Kai, saling bertukar kehangatan lewat dua kulit yang bersatu, untuk pertama kali, Sehun diliputi rasa percaya bahwa Kai tidak akan mungkin mengkhianatinya lagi kali ini. Sehun sangat mencintai laki-laki ini dan dia tidak yakin bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama jika 'lawan mainnya' bukan Kai. Dia percaya bahwa hidup mereka akan berjalan dengan baik setelah mereka bersatu dibawah ikatan suci pernikahan.

Ahhh...

Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin mengabari anak semata wayangnya soal kabar gembira ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **A/N: Pertama-tama, yang ingin saya ucapkan adalah: maaaf banget sekali lagi sudah dibuat menunggu lama. (-_-;)**

 **Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan :D dan bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan temen-temen di chap sebelumnya hehe. Ya udah itu saja. Jika masih berkenan review silahkan (^0^) saya seneng dan nungguin banget hehehe. Makasih karena terus mendukung saya selama ini dan ngasih masukan2 yang membangun. Terus makasih juga udah mau nyempetin baca. Makasih juga buat yang udah pernah review di chap sebelumnya, ngelike, ngefollow, pokoknya makasih untuk semua teman-teman. #bow**

 **Kalau ada saran2 atau pertanyaan lagi silahkan aja kirim :D. Karena saya ngetik ini juga seingat-ingatnya otak saya heheh. Siapa tahu ada poin yang kelupaan atau ketinggalan bisa diingetin, barangkali bisa ditampilkan di chap berikutnya.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja. Bye bye~ ^^**


	12. Chapter 8: Teens In Action (part I)

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Chen, Tao, Jinyoung, Gongchan, dll

 **Rating:** Little bit M

 **Warning:** Ada _**seuprit**_ adegan NC di chap ini, bagi yang tidak berminat baca part itu boleh dilangkahi. Oh iya, mulai dari sini summary-nya udah beda :D.

 **Summary:** Dengan kekuatan merepotkan yang dia miliki, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol merubah dirinya menjadi LUAR-BIASA-AMAZING hingga semua orang di mall tergila-gila padanya. Kai dan Sehun yang marah besar memberi Chanyeol hukuman—dan itu termasuk tidak ada acara kencan dengan Kris selama Tiga bulan penuh. Chanyeol jelas saja tidak terima. Lagi-lagi _sim-sala-bim!_ Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hanya butuh satu kalimat keliru, kedua orangtuanya kembali ke usia remaja lalu kabur bersama-sama karena mereka _amat sangat_ saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol mendapat beban dunia di pundaknya.

Kai akhirnya bisa meninggalkan jalan hidup iblisnya. Tapi karena dia kembali ke remaja, siapa yang tahu bencana apa yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh Raja-Iblis-Versi-Tujuh-Belas-Tahun? Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memperbaiki keadaan ketika dia punya satu ton penggemar yang mengikutinya kemana-mana? Dengan dibantu Kris dan Chen, dimulailah misi pencarian yang sangat merepotkan itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Teens in Action (Part I)**

" **Mau tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari punya orangtua ajaib? Punya orangtua ajaib berusia 17 tahun!"**

* * *

 _Saturday, 21/11/2015_

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

Kris, Chen dan aku duduk di dalam kamar kami. Berbincang-bincang soal tugas kelompok drama Romeo dan Juliet di kelas bahasa inggris. Hanya drama kecil-kecilan kok. Panggungnya di depan papan tulis dan penontonnya teman-teman kelas kami sendiri. Yang kumaksud 'kami' disini tentu saja aku dan Chen yang kini resmi menjadi murid tahun terakhir SMA Kyunghee. Sedangkan Kris, dia _hampir_ resmi jadi mahasiswa baru sebuah universitas negeri, hanya tinggal hitungan bulan sampai tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kris mendaftar di Jurusan _Music and Fine Arts_ dan lima hari lalu tesnya baru selesai. Syukurlah Kris hyung keterima. Karena Seoul National University akan rugi besar jika menolak anak muda se-berbakat dia. Yeah, kuharap aku juga bisa menyusul jejak pacarku nanti.

Apalagi yang lebih romantis dari satu fakultas dengan kekasihmu sendiri? Hampir kebanyakan orang berpikir itu sesuatu yang membosankan. Tapi tidak bagiku.

 _Well_ , aku tidak perduli. Terserah bagaimana pendapat kalian.

"Kita akhirnya menyelesaikan naskah drama untuk minggu depan," kuangkat skrip itu tinggi-tinggi dengan senyum bangga. "Ini semua tidak akan selesai kalau bukan karena bantuan Kris hyung. Terima kasih, hyung." kuciumi pipinya bolak-balik.

Kris langsung sumringah. Tak mungkin menolak ciuman gratis dari pacar sendiri.

"Hei, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Chen pura-pura jealous.

Aku mengangkat dua telapak kakiku ke depan wajah Chen. "Mau kucium pakai ini?"

Dia refleks memencet hidungnya. "Yeks bau! Turunkan kakimu, pelit! Dasar sombong. Toh dialognya tidak bakalan ada kalau bukan karena aku. Kris hyung kan cuma menambahkan dibagian musik."

Ya, itu betul sekali. Kris hyung membantu kami mengaransemen beberapa musik untuk backsound pengisi drama minggu depan. Jadi aku sangat yakin kelompok kami akan sukses besar dibanding kelompoknya Jinyoung.

Uhm… semoga. Mengingat si homo sapiens itu juga jenius musik.

Menyebalkan sekali ya? Kayaknya aku sudah ditakdirkan oleh langit untuk menjadi teman sekelas Jinyoung dan para kloningnya sampai lulus SMA.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pentas di depan kelas." Chen menatap lampu sambil mengunyah hamburger. Mama sedang tidak masak apa-apa hari ini. Jadi dia hanya memesankan kami junk food dari McDonald sebagai cemilan.

"Bagaimana dengan ekskul drama yang kau ikuti? Apa Jinyoung masih saja bertingkah?" tanyaku di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyah kentang goreng.

"Jinyoung ya Jinyoung. Kapan sih dia berubah jadi anak manis?" sindir Chen.

"Ya, ya betul," aku mengangguk setuju. "Sekali rubah licik ya tetap rubah licik. Apalagi Tao. Dua orang itu lebih pantas bermain drama King of Medusa. Jinyoung jadi Raja Medusa, Tao jadi Panglima Medusa."

Chen tertawa keras sampai remah-remah hamburger dari mulutnya berterbangan ke karpet.

"Kalian tidak boleh menggosipi orang sambil mengunyah makanan." tegur Kris dengan suaranya yang tenang dan dewasa. "Tidak baik."

"Baiklah," kutelan kentang gorengku cepat-cepat. "Dengan begini aku bisa menggosipi mereka sepuas hati."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh." Kris menggeleng-geleng. Terkadang dia membuatku jengkel sendiri dengan sikap sok dewasanya. "Mereka mungkin bukan anak-anak baik, tapi menggosipi musuhmu dibelakang bukan tindakan yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

"Oh ya?" aku menyipitkan mata menantangnya. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tindakan yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah?"

Kris mengendikkan bahu. "Simpel. Jangan anggap mereka manusia. Anggap saja semacam angin lewat."

"Ohh." aku mencibir. "Taktik basi yang sama yang pernah kau gunakan untuk menjauhiku dulu."

Gantian Kris yang menyipitkan mata. Aku _sungguh-sungguh_ tidak ada maksud ngajakin ribut atau apa. Aku hanya agak kesal dan masih belum sepenuhnya iklas melupakan fakta bahwa Kris—kekasihku—pernah berkencan dengan Tao dan mengajak cowok itu ke acara dansa perpisahan sebagai 'teman spesial'.

Jadi begitu ya… tidak heran dia protes aku menjelek-jelekkan Tao dan menyebut dia Panglima Medusa. Rupanya Kris masih punya perasaan khusus…

"Sebelum kau mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh, perlu kutegaskan kesejuta kalinya kalau aku dan Tao tak pernah berkencan!" bantah Kris defensif. "Kami memang dekat, tapi aku tak pernah menghubungi dia duluan, saling mengungkapkan perasaan kami, atau bermesraan berdua di tempat gelap seperti yang kau tuduhkan dari kemarin-kemarin! Kami cuma sebatas berteman akrab dan waktu itu aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran. Tidak lebih. Sudah jelas? Berhenti menuduhku sembarangan."

"Aku tidak menuduhmu. Buktinya ada kok. Tanya saja Chen. Kebetulan dia saksi mata hidup disini."

Kris memelototi Chen seolah cowok itu bayi yang berniat muntah di kemejanya.

"Eh… uhm…" Chen garuk kepala salah tingkah. "Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." dia nyengir tanpa dosa. "Sudah dulu ya. Selesaikan sendiri masalah rumah tangga kalian. Jangan bawa-bawa aku. Bye!" Chen buru-buru ngibrit keluar kamar lalu membanting pintu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes kami.

Tatapan Kris kembali terarah ke mataku.

"Apa?" aku menantangnya balik. "Masih ada omong kosong lain yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Kris menghela napas sebentar, kemudian merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila hingga kedua wajah kami benar-benar saling berhadapan. "Chanyeol…" dia meraih kedua tanganku. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali perasaanku dengan Tao hanya iseng. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah. Sedangkan kau? Aku mencintaimu. Perasaanku berubah. Dulu kita memang bukan apa-apa, dan aku tidak—maksudku, _belum_ punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu. Tapi sekarang, kau adalah orang yang istimewa. Kau istimewa bagiku."

Diam-diam aku ingin mencubit diriku sendiri karena telah berpikiran bodoh. Tentu saja Kris mencintaiku. Dia sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaannya sampai aku nyaris bosan. Untuk apa sih persoalan sepele di masa lalu masih kuungkit-ungkit lagi? Yang penting kan kebersamaan kami sekarang. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula awalnya karena kesalahanku juga.

"Ya… tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf. Untung saja waktu di pesta dansa Gongchan mau membantu—"

"Oh iya, soal Gongchan…" potong Kris. "Apa ada omong kosong yang ingin kau jelaskan tentang dia?" nada bicara Kris yang mesra berubah dalam sekejap.

Kupelototi Kris dengan terkejut. Sedetik kemudian aku berhasil merubah ekspresiku ke mode tenang kembali. "Tidak ada. Kami cuma… bisa dibilang… teman sehati."

"Teman sehati?" tanya Kris sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Apa saja yang kalian ucapkan waktu itu?"

"Waktu itu apa?" aku berlagak bodoh.

"Waktu dansa bersama. Kalian kelihatannya intim sekali."

Aku bisa mendeteksi ada rasa jealous dari nada bicara Kris dan dari cara dia menatap mataku. Percayalah kawan, ini beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih baik daripada melihat Katy Perry versi half naked tanpa sengaja masuk ke kamar kita di malam hari. Pokoknya Kris terbakar api cemburu adalah hal yang paling sempurna di muka bumi ini.

Aku buru-buru menutupi senyum kemenanganku. Dengan begini skor akhirnya adalah satu sama. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh. Waktu itu Gongchan sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya. Jadi dia ingin sedikit menghiburku. Itu saja. Intinya kami berdansa karena kami memiliki problem yang sama. Bukankah itu indah sekali?" jawabku kalem.

Sekilas, aku merasa bola mata Kris seperti akan meledak.

"Indah?" Dia mendekatkan wajah lalu menyeringai kejam di dekat telingaku. Rasanya menyeramkan sekaligus mendebarkan. "Biar kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah itu seperti apa."

 _Sesuatu?_ Oke. Perasaanku tidak enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You're sooo amazing_ …" aku mendesah selagi Kris beraksi dengan begitu keras, rasanya begitu nikmat sampai punggungku melengkung lebih tinggi membentuk busur panah. " _God. I love you so much_..."

Kris menjilati tulang selangkaku, menggigit di area bahu sampai tercetak beberapa bitemark disana. Aku mencoba untuk memiringkan pinggul hingga tubuhku berada pada angle yang sempurna. Aku menaikkan satu kaki keatas pundak Kris. Setelah semua yang kami alami, baru kali ini aku merasa begitu terengah-engah, melenguh, dan mendesah keras dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar heboh dibawah kuasanya.

Kris mengunci kedua tanganku diatas kepala dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menangkup wajahku hingga kedua mata kami saling bertatapan, lalu kembali menyerang bibirku. Ciuman kami lambat, menyeluruh, dan penuh air liur.

" _Fuck, Chanyeol_ …" desis Kris selagi mulutnya aktif dan gencar menodai bibirku tanpa ampun. Kris mengulum bibir bawahku kemudian lidahnya bergerak melakukan eksplorasi lebih dalam. Dia melakukan ini dengan begitu cepat dan bergairah dari awal, dan tidak pernah gagal membuatku ingin mencakar sambil menampari punggungnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Saking menghayatinya, aku tanpa sadar terus bergumam, " _Yes, ahh, yes, ahhh…_ " ke bantal setiap kali Kris menaikkan tempo dorongan. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sampai-sampai rasanya sulit bernapas. Aku harus memiringkan kepala sedikit ke samping untuk menghirup pasokan oksigen. Bantal dan Kris sedang berkonspirasi untuk membunuhku perlahan-lahan.

" _Come on, baby, come on_ …" desis Kris tak sabar. Ini sangat, sangat, sangat nikmat. Begitu nikmat hingga aku hampir terisak-isak.

Aku berteriak lantang saat mencapai klimaks lebih dulu. Sumpah, kakiku sampai gemetaran. Permainan Kris sangat kasar dan cepat. Akhirnya dia juga telah mencapai klimaks. Meski begitu, dia tetap menyodok spot yang ada di dalam sana, terus-menerus hingga ranjang dibawah kami ikut terbanting-banting, membuatku lagi-lagi menjerit keras dengan suara memilukan dan mencapai klimaks gelombang dua. Kris tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tarik-buang napas sebentar, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di sampingku setelah dirasa 'hukuman' ini telah cukup membuatku jera. Dari skala 1 sampai 10, tentu saja aku sangat jera. _Sangat sangat jera_.

"Terima kasih hukumannya, Yang Mulia Tuan Kris Wu." aku melebarkan senyum puas melihat dia kepayahan begitu.

Cowok itu tidak berkomentar, hanya mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di leherku sebelum menarik diri. Dia sedang melepas kondom ketika aku kembali menarik wajahnya lalu mengulum bibirnya secara kasar. Kami kembali bertarung untuk dominasi dan saling menjelajahi mulut masing-masing ketika ada ketukan cepat di pintu.

"Chaaaan? Apa belajar kelompoknya sudah selesai? Ini Mama buatin sup ayam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enak tadi mainnya?" Chen langsung cengar-cengir waktu melihat kami muncul di meja makan.

Segera kusumpal dia pakai lap meja sebelum mulut embernya itu membocorkan kegiatan panas kami di dalam kamar.

"Main apa?" tanya Mama tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Ma. Hanya… sedikit… ehm, main game futsal." jawabku gelagapan salah tingkah. Akting bukan keahlianku, jadi maaf saja kalau jadinya malah gagal total.

Kayaknya Mama tadi sempat menguping kami dari luar kamar. Karena dia langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga berbentuk bulan sabit tipis. "Main game futsal? Chan, laptop dan komputermu kan masih ada di Mama."

Oh iya. Aku sudah lupa soal sita-menyita barang itu.

"Kau berbohong lagi padaku, iya kan? Kalian tadi sedang apa?" tatapan tajam dan penuh ancamannya beralih ke Kris. Menuntut jawaban.

Aku melempar kedipan mata konspirasi ke cowok itu. Ternyata dia juga sama-sama gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Memang sih, siapapun pasti akan langsung ciut nyalinya kalau lihat pose ibuku yang seperti ini. Kedua tangan di pinggang, alis nyaris bersatu di tengah, mata menyipit ke ukuran ekstrem dan kaki kanan sesekali dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Dia tampak seperti anak buah penagih utang yang sangat tidak sabar menunggu korbannya mengeluarkan duit dari dompet.

"Kami…" Kris menggaruk lehernya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. "Kami main game. Di laptop saya, Tuan Park. Kebetulan tadi bawa laptop."

"Ohh." meskipun masih curiga, tapi ekspresinya tidak setegang tadi. "Lalu kalau kalian _cuma_ main game, kenapa Chen diusir dari kamar?"

Diusir? Yang benar saja!

"Kami tidak mengusir. Dia yang keluar sendiri!" timpalku. "Tidak ada yang mengusir anak ini."

"Anak ini? Hei, aku punya nama!" protes Chen agak tidak nyambung.

Mama menatap kami berdua sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Dengar ya, _anak muda_ ," ancamnya. "Aku tidak mau kalian terlibat dalam masalah serius gara-gara emosi remaja kalian yang masih belum stabil." dia menoleh ke Kris. "Kau juga, lihat dia, anakku masih belum lulus SMA. Sebaiknya kalian tidak terlalu sering bermain-main seperti itu."

"Ma, kau tidak percaya padaku?" aku melotot tersinggung. Ini keterlaluan! Mama seharusnya tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan. Sampai memarahi Kris segala. Toh kami hanya melakukannya sekali-dua kali. Dia saja yang sering begituan—hampir tiap hari malah—tidak pernah sedikitpun kuprotes. Tidak adil! Aku ingin menyinggung soal itu, tapi pasti bakal dibalas, "Jangan samakan dengan kami. Kami kan sudah dewasa". Huh. Jawaban cemen macam apa itu?! Bawa-bawa umur segala. Bikin kesal saja!

"Bukannya tidak percaya, Chan." kali ini ekspresi Mama benar-benar melunak. "Aku hanya memberitahu kalian jangan terlalu sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Pacaran sih boleh, aku tidak pernah melarang, asal jangan kebablasan."

Aku menelan rasa gondokku bulat-bulat. Sedang tidak mood beradu mulut dengan ibuku yang menyebalkan.

Kris juga kelihatan agak kesal, tapi aku lihat dia lebih bisa menguasai diri dan hanya tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. Malu juga pastinya. "Maafkan kami. Lain kali tidak akan terulang lagi."

Mama memegang kedua pundak Kris dengan tampang super serius. "Kris, kau sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, kan?"

Kris mengangguk, agak heran tiba-tiba ditanya begitu. "Y-ya. Tentu saja saya sangat menyayangi Chanyeol."

"Bagus." Mama menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. "Kalau begitu, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan rusak kepercayaanku, ya? Bisa kan?"

Kris mengangguk mantab. "Bisa. Sangat bisa. Jangan khawatir."

Apa?! Apa itu artinya kami tidak boleh melakukan _itu_ lagi?

Dasar Mama! Selalu bersikap seenaknya! Mana Kris itu orangnya patuh dan taat peraturan. Seperti waktu tempo hari dia bilang ingin kuliah di tempat yang jauh dan mau kerja sambilan supaya bisa membiayai rumah kontrakan sendiri, eh, begitu diomeli orangtuanya, dia membatalkan niat dan akhirnya malah memutuskan tetap kuliah di Seoul.

Sebenarnya aku juga termasuk pihak yang diuntungkan disini atas batalnya kepindahan Kris ke Cina, tapi satu hal yang bisa kupetik, kalau ternyata Kris bukan tipe pembangkang sejati seperti yang dia gembar-gemborkan selama ini.

"Oke. Masalah selesai." Mama melepas kedua tangannya dari pundak Kris. Raut seramnya kembali ke mode keibuan. "Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian, anak-anak."

"Ma, mau kemana? Tidak ikut makan?" tahanku melihat dia buru-buru ngeloyor pergi.

Dia terus melaju ke tangga tanpa menoleh sama sekali. "Membantu pekerjaan Papamu."

"Pekerjaan? Apa 'pekerjaan' itu melibatkan kasur dan obat jamu kuat?" sindirku sebal bukan main.

Mama berhenti di anak tangga kesepuluh, menoleh sedikit lalu melempar senyum sok rahasia. "Ada deh."

Ck. Dasar licik!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sunday, 22/11/2015_

Apa aku sudah pernah bilang soal rencana double date kedua kami? Ya. Jadi hari ini aku dan Kris juga Chen dan Xiumin berkencan (lagi) di mall. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Kapan ya terakhir kali kami double date? Bercanda, tentu saja aku ingat kencan pertama kami. Itulah hari yang sama dimana Kris menyatakan cinta, di tengah-tengah gelapnya cahaya penerangan bioskop juga di tengah-tengah pemutaran film The Maze Runner. Dan sekarang XXI adalah tempat bersejarah yang harus masuk dalam tujuh keajaiban dunia karena menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta kami. Aku bahkan masih ingat setiap detil kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Juga bagaimana cowok itu menggandeng tanganku di parkiran. _Whoa!_ Pokoknya semua itu sudah terekam dengan sangat jelas dalam ingatan.

Kali ini aku dan teman-teman berencana makan di food court dulu sambil menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit yang tersisa. Daripada duduk-duduk menunggu di dalam ruangan seperti pasangan lain, kami memlih untuk mengisi perut dulu. Ini idenya Xiumin hyung. Diantara kami semua, dialah yang paling cepat lapar dan paling banyak makan. Chen sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan nafsu makan besar Xiumin hyung. Malah katanya Xiumin hyung justru terlihat lebih ber-aura saat sedang makan banyak. Entahlah. Chen memang aneh.

"Hei, sepertinya aku kenal mereka." tunjuk Xiumun hyung ke segerombolan cowok-cowok seumuran kami.

Oh-oh. Siapa yang mengundang rombongan penjahat?

Kakiku berhenti melangkah begitu melihat Jinyoung dan kawan-kawan duduk di meja paling besar. Suara mereka begitu ribut hingga para pengunjung lain berkali-kali melempar lirikan sebal karena konsentrasi makan mereka terganggu.

Aku melirik Kris dengan tatapan menuduh.

Kris angkat tangan. "Bukan aku, oke? Urusanku dengan mereka sudah berakhir."

"Lalu kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi? Aku, Chen dan Xiumin hyung jelas tidak pernah punya niat mengajak mereka jalan bareng."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku." bantahnya menahan sabar. "Ini pasti cuma kebetulan."

Yeah. Kebetulan yang memuakkan.

Tapi disana ada Ken, Leo hyung, Suho hyung, Kyungsoo dan Luhan—sepupu Kris—yang kini resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Jadi salah sekali kalau Kris tidak menyapa mereka. Kami tidak punya masalah dengan lima orang itu, malah aku lumayan dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan Ken. Luhan ge juga orang yang supel dan menyenangkan. Nah, kalau Jinyoung dkk, itu baru cerita lain! Hang out di tempat yang sama dengan mereka adalah sesuatu yang paling ingin kuhindari. Meski begitu, aku tak enak melarang Kris menyapa teman-temannya. Nanti aku dikira kejam dan berusaha mengajarinya jadi orang sombong yang anti sosial.

"Ayolah," Kris menggandeng tanganku untuk mengikutinya jalan. "Jangan khawatir dengan Jinyoung. Dia itu cuma banyak bicara. Dia tak kan perduli bila kau ada disana. Lihat saja betapa asiknya mereka bergosip."

"Aku tidak yakin," bisikku ke telinga Chen.

"Aku juga." Chen balas berbisik.

"Aku dengar itu." Kris berbisik di telingaku.

Aku meringis serbasalah. "Maaf, Kris. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak nyaman. Kita pindah ke tempat lain saja yuk?"

"Santai. Sudah kubilang anggap mereka angin tidak penting."

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin protes, tapi begitu kulihat tatapan mereka semua terarah ke kami, buru-buru aku membungkam mulut.

"Hei, guys!" sapa Kris sambil berjalan mendekati meja.

"Oh, hai bro!" balas Luhan sambil beranjak dari kursi. Ken, Suho hyug dan Leo hyung juga ikut berdiri. Mereka lalu terlibat tos dengan tangan dan tos dengan saling menubrukkan pundak. Setelah itu melakukan trik salaman keren ala anak band. Pokoknya keren sekali. Kris hanya melakukan tepukan tangan sekilas dengan Kyungsoo lalu menyuruh aku, Chen dan Xiumin hyung ikut duduk.

Untuk sesaat, aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tadinya kupikir aku dan Jinyoung bisa duduk bersama dalam radius satu millimeter tanpa saling melempar kalimat hinaan. Tadinya kupikir kami bisa melanjutkan hidup masing-masing tanpa saling perduli satu sama lain.

Ha-Ha-Ha. Bercanda ya? Aku pasti sudah gila kalau mengira anak itu telah berubah. Ini Jung Jinyoung gitu lho! Si Tuan Sempurna yang merasa dirinya sangat penting dan benar-benar menikmati statusnya sebagai 'Cowok-Tenar-Paling-Jahat' di SMA Kyunghe.

"Lihat siapa yang datang," Jinyoung bersiul panjang setelah melihat kami. "Mr. Wu dan teman-teman proyek amalnya."

Jinyoung dan para dayang-dayangnya tertawa keras seolah yang tadi itu lucu sekali.

"Jinyoung!" Kris melempar tatapan tajam.

"Apa?" sahut Jinyoung membulatkan mata, terlihat se-innocent mungkin.

Kris tetap setenang permukaan danau, namun matanya menyiratkan ancaman. "Berhenti. Kami ingin makan dengan tenang, bukan mendengar ocehanmu."

Aku paling suka kalau Kris berdiri di kubu kami.

"Maaf." dia membalas ancaman Kris dengan senyum malaikat. "Habis aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau jadian dengan anak itu. Padahal ada yang lebih keren naksir setengah mati padamu." Jinyoung melirik Tao. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa kau mencampakkan Tao demi seorang pecundang sekolah. Apa kau diancam? Disogok? Atau tertipu dengan trik sok polosnya?"

"Sudah cukup," geram Kris.

Jinyoung si kepala batu tetap acuh tak acuh. "Atau… dia berlutut di kakimu dan memohon-mohon supaya dikasihani? Itu kan keahliannya. Benar kan, Chanyeol?" dia terkikik menghina.

Dalam sekejap aku merasa darah di kepalaku mendidih.

"Hey," kali ini Sandeul yang bersuara. "Tadi aku dan Baro baru dari Toko buku. Tebak siapa yang kami temui? Yixing!" pekiknya gembira. Yixing itu sama saja dengan aku dan Chen. Jinyoung dkk sering menganggap anak itu satu spesies dengan jamur kaki. "Nah, kalau itu baru cocok sama Chanyeol. Kalian berdua bisa jadi 'class couple' di buku tahunan."

"Oh, jelas. Pasti mereka bakal dapat satu halaman full di lembar paling depan." timpal Baro hampir tersedak minuman.

"Ya, betul betul!" seru Jinyoung. "Hanya saja, orang-orang mungkin akan bingung dan mengira itu halaman iklan dari The Circus Freak Show."

Tao ngakak sambil gebrak-gebrak meja. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan judulnya. Pasti: ' **The giant and the world's ugliest man** '."

Mereka semua kompak menertawakan lelucon paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar. Cuma Baekhyun yang tampak kalem. Mungkin sedang jaga imej di depan pacar.

"Dia cetek sekali!" ledek Tao. "Dia bukan apa-apa, hyung! Memangnya kenapa kau mau memacari dia?"

Semua bergeming kira-kira tiga puluh detik. Kris sendiri terperangah ditanya terang-terangan begitu.

Oh Tuhan, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Kris katakan. Mungkin dia akan bilang karena kehebatanku memasak dan kemampuanku melukis benda-benda hidup.

Tidak. Kayaknya bukan itu. Mungkin dia akan bilang…

Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung. Dan kalau aku saja tidak tahu, Kris bagaimana?

"Mengapa aku memacari Chanyeol?" ulang Kris setelah terdiam cukup lama, suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan fatal?!

Mendadak aku merasa agak kedinginan dan sedikit takut. Apa kira-kira yang akan dikatakan oleh Kris tentang aku?

"Pernahkah kau menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Pernah!" sahut Jinyoung seperti habis memenangkan hadiah jackpot. "Dia payah sekali! Pengkhianat. Merelakan tiket nonton dan ponsel demi teman culunnya."

"Chanyeol justru sangat setia kawan! Kau yang payah!" balas Chen tak mau kalah.

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi tutup saja mulut brengsekmu itu." suara Kris terdengar seperti rentetan senapan mesin.

Luhan buka mulut untuk memprotes kata-kata Kris yang kelewat kasar—tapi berhubung Kris tampak sangat marah, dia tutup mulut lagi.

"Chanyeol jauh lebih berprinsip ketimbang kalian." Kris menatap Jinyoung dan gerombolannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Dia pemberani. Selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain. Ya, dia memang bukan artis sekolah. Ya, dia memang melakukan hal-hal gila. Tapi dia membuatku tertawa. Dia memberiku kejutan tak terduga seperti ukiran di pohon dan meteor cinta. Aku suka tindakan spontannya itu. Dan dia membuatku menikmati hidup." Kris menatap mataku, lembut dan hangat. "Aku beruntung memiliki dia sebagai pasangan."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah melayang sejauh mungkin ke langit ke tujuh dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. "Aku… aku juga beruntung.." gumamku dengan tenggorokan serak. Hampir menangis terharu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan."

"Aku juga m...mencintaimu, Kris."

"Ugh," Jinyoung menjulurkan lidah tanda muak. "Drama cinta yang sangat menjijikkan. Ayo kita pindah."

Rombongan perusak suasana itu ramai-ramai pindah ke meja lain. Meja paling jauh. Ya sudah sana!

"Waaah, aku salut lho. Pangeran Kris jago sekali. Wuhuu hebat!" Luhan ge memberi applause paling meriah. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu memang agak menjijikkan sih."

Suho hyung dan yang lainnya tertawa-tawa. Aku merona malu. Apalagi tatapan pengunjung lain sekarang terfokus ke kami.

"Ah, menurutku sangat romantis kok." puji Xiumin. "Aku juga bangga padamu, sayang." dia bergelayut manja di lengan Chen lalu mengelus pipi cowok itu. "Kau sekarang lebih berani menentang mereka."

Lubang hidung Chen kembang-kempis bangga. "Kita memang harus berani pada mereka. Semakin kita lemah, semakin mereka bertingkah."

"Ehem," Baekhyun berdehem. "Salah satu dari mereka masih ada disini."

Oh iya ya. Kami lupa soal Baekhyun. Kenapa dia tidak ikut pindah sih? Apa karena pacarnya?

"Kalau mau protes silahkan. Meja kalian ada diseberang sana." usir Kris dengan telunjuk terangkat tinggi.

" _Bro,_ _relax_." Luhan kelihatan tidak suka. "Kalau kau mengusir My Baby Baekki, itu tandanya kau juga mengusirku."

Apa? My Babby Baekki? Hoek!

"Dia," sekarang telunjuk Kris mengarah ke wajah Baekhyun. "Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mereka semua sama saja."

Baekhyun melotot. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya dendam apa padaku, hyung. Tapi kalau kau berpikir aku sama dengan mereka, kau salah besar."

Yup. Bohong banget. Baekhyun hanya mencoba berakting jadi anak baik di depan Luhan.

"Oh ya?" decih Kris agak sinis. "Terserahlah."

Setelah itu, kami semua makan dalam diam. Terlarut suasana hening yang menegangkan. Namun, diam-diam aku sudah membuat satu rencana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin membuat Tao berpaling ke orang lain."

Chen menoleh dari kegiatan mencuci tangan. "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak kok. Malah aku _sangat sangat sangat_ serius." jawabku sambil bersandar di pinggiran wastafel yang terbuat dari marmer. "Saking seriusnya, setelah ini aku mau melakukan perburuan."

Chen tampak bingung. "Perburuan?"

"Ya, perburuan." aku mengangguk-angguk mantab. "Untuk menemukan orang yang bisa dijadikan target. Akan kubuat dia tergila-gila pada Tao… atau, tunggu dulu… mungkin… Tao yang akan kubuat tergila-gila pada orang itu! Ya! Tentu saja. Bisa kucoba. Dengan begitu dia akan berhenti memimpikan cowokku dan tidak akan berusaha cari-cari kesempatan lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Orang lain ini siapa? Jangan bilang kau mau mencari secara random anak-anak tidak bersalah yang sedang nongkrong sendirian untuk dijadikan korban?" tuduh Chen seratus persen benar. Aku heran dia selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiranku.

"Hei, apa salahnya kita mencoba?" jujur saja aku sedikit tersinggung melihat Chen begitu skeptis. Seharusnya, sebagai sahabat baik, dia mendukungku. Toh, ini kan demi kelangsungan hubunganku dengan Kris. Jika Tao bisa melupakan perasaannya pada cowok itu, aku yakin hidup kami akan jadi lebih damai dan teman-teman bodohnya akan berhenti menggangguku karena mereka sadar perasaan Tao telah berpaling. Aku berusaha menjelaskan rencana ini ke Chen dengan mulut berbusa-busa, dan mau tahu apa tanggapannya?

"Itu konyol sekali."

"Konyol?! Coba pikir-pikir lagi, Chen. Bukankah itu brilian?" aku berusaha mempengaruhi dia. "Tao akan punya pacar sendiri. Dia tak bakal menghasut teman-temannya lagi untuk menghinaku."

"Mereka akan tetap menghinamu apapun yang terjadi." Chen meletakkan kedua tangannya dibawah jet air dryer. "Lagipula, bagaimana caramu membuat Tao tergila-gila pada orang lain?"

Aku tertawa lebar ala om jin. "Kau lupa ya sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aku ini… Putra Tunggal dari Raja Kegelapan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagiku."

"Tolong, Chan. Berhenti gila-gilaan. Terakhir kali aku harus melihatmu datang ke pesta dansa dengan jubah merah jelek yang lebih mirip gaun pengantin Frankenstein."

"Itu bukan gaun pengantin Frankenstein!" aku lelah mendengar semua orang menghina kostum unikku.

"Oke, oke, maaf. Maksudku, jubah merah jelek yang lebih mirip piyama tidur Vampir waria."

"Ha-Ha. Lucu sekali, Chen." sindirku tajam. "Sekarang bisa diam dulu?"

Dia berhenti tertawa sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Sori."

Aku berkacak pinggang. "Sudah puas ketawanya?"

Dia mengangguk lalu berdehem. "Well… intinya rencanamu selalu jadi boomerang bagi dirimu sendiri. Jadi lupakan saja."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal. Aku sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat belakangan ini. Pokoknya rencanaku tidak akan gagal." sahutku percaya diri.

"Aku selalu mendengar itu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya gagal juga."

Aku mengerang frustasi. "Tidak semua kok! Lagipula yang satu ini lumayan simpel, aku hanya perlu menghipnotis Tao lalu menelusupkan pemikiran baru ke kepalanya. Buat dia jatuh cinta dengan target yang kita pilih."

"Entahlah, Chanyeol." Chen masih ragu. "Menurutku itu tetap rencana gila."

Aku gerah dengan tanggapan negatif Chen yang itu-itu saja. Kapan sih dia pernah langsung setuju? Pasti jawabanya selalu tidak. Okelah. Terserah dia. Keputusanku juga sudah bulat. Aku tidak perduli apa pendapat Chen. Malah, akan kubuat dia terperangah nanti. Rencana ini harus berhasil. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar, aku menoleh ke Chen. "Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tinggal selamanya di toilet?"

"Hmm…" dia angkat bahu sekilas. "Aku cuma mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi."

Sudah kuduga dia pasti penasaran. "Kuanggap itu 'ya'."

Chen menghela napas panjang, masih kelihatan gelisah. " _Fine_. Tanggung sendiri resikonya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimulailah 'perburuan' kami.

Aku dan Chen duduk di bangku kayu panjang di dekat pohon kelapa plastik yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning. Kris dan yang lain pasti akan heran mengapa kami lama sekali di toilet. Biarlah. Kami cuma sebentar saja kok. Lihat, dapat, tarik, hipnotis lalu selesai!

Kepala kami celingukan kesana kemari. Mata kami berkeliling ke wajah-wajah manusia yang daritadi berlalu-lalang di hadapan kami. Mulai dari pria sampai wanita. Semuanya tak lolos dari incaran. Yah, kecuali orangtua. Aku kan tidak sejahat itu sampai tega mencomblangkan Tao dengan bapak-bapak yang sudah berkeluarga. Jadi target kami adalah cowok dan cewek mulai dari usia 15 sampai 20 tahun. Agak lebih dewasa sedikit tidak apa-apa. Asal belum memiliki garis-garis keriput.

"Bisa cewek juga kan?" tanya Chen.

Aku mengangguk, mataku tak lepas dari sekawanan cewek remaja berpakaian modis yang lagi duduk-duduk di bawah pohon kelapa biru. "Ya, bisa cewek juga. Eh, eh… kalo yang itu gimana? Mereka lumayan. Cantik-cantik semua."

"Wah, kok bisa sama begini ya? Daritadi juga mataku hinggap di mereka."

Aku menyeringai lebar. "Sudah kubilang ini mudah saja. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah dekati mereka, pura-pura ajak kenalan, setelah itu akan kupanggil Tao lewat telepati."

Chen kaget bukan kepalang. "Kau sudah bisa telepati juga sekarang?"

"Tentu saja," dengusku kesal. Chen terlalu menganggap remeh kekuatanku. Oke, jujur, aku memang belum belajar telepati sih. Tapi… aku sudah bisa menguasai cara menghentikan pensil di udara, memutar pensil di udara, memundurkan pensil di udara dan segala macam pelajaran pensil ayahku yang membosankan. Jadi sesulit apa sih menggerakkan seorang Tao untuk datang kemari? Malah waktu pesta dansa aku membuat dia berulang kali terbanting ke tembok.

"Siap beraksi?" tanyaku seolah memberi aba-aba.

"Siap sekali." Chen mencibir sok jago, "Gampang! Menggaet cewek-cewek bukan hal yang sulit. Sekali kurayu mereka bakal langsung klepek-klepek."

Kutoyor kepalanya. "Bukan buat kau! Buat Tao! Memangnya Xiumin hyung mau kau simpan di laci?"

Chen memutar bola mata. "Iya, iya, berisik."

Kami bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. Cewek-cewek itu kira-kira setahun atau dua tahun dibawah kami. Terbukti dari gaya dan cara bicara yang masih begitu polos. Aku yakin sekali mereka adik kelas.

Tidak apa-apa. Bisa untuk sekalian uji nyali dan pembuktian kalau aku dan Chen tidak sepayah yang dituduhkan Jinyoung selama ini.

"Hai." sapaku dengan senyum ramah. Berusaha tidak grogi. "Maaf mengganggu. Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Keempat cewek itu tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan mengobrol seru waktu melihat kami. Lalu saling berpandangan heran.

"Engg…" cewek dengan rambut paling pendek tersenyum aneh. "Memangnya kalian ada perlu apa ya?"

"Ya, kami sedang sibuk. Kalau kalian ingin menggoda kami, sebaiknya lupakan niat buruk kalian." timpal si rambut merah.

"Itu betul, oppa. Soalnya kami semua sudah punya pacar." ucap si gadis berambut panjang lebih sopan. Anyway, badan cewek itu yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya.

Si mungil terkikik pelan. "Ih. Aku tidak mau jadi objek keisengan, cowok-cowok mesum. Silahkan terkam saja tiga temanku ini, mereka belum punya pacar kok."

Wow. Bukan jenis respon yang kuharapkan.

Dan mereka sombong juga ternyata. Pake berbohong sudah punya pacar segala!

"Terus bagaimana denganmu, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku ke si mungil. Tampang cewek ini paling imut diantara teman-temannya.

"Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu terkikik lagi. "Aku sudah punya tunangan malah."

Tunangan? Oke. Lagi-lagi dia mencoba membohongi kami. Sudah cukup. Kenapa cewek-cewek harus selalu se-menyebalkan ini ya? Sok jual mahal.

"Benarkah?" Chen pura-pura kaget. "Pasti tunanganmu itu kejam sekali."

Barulah dia berhenti tertawa. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar dan agak dingin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya," Chen mengangguk-angguk. "Cowokmu pasti kejam. Buktinya dia membiarkanmu jalan sendiri dengan teman-temanmu. Cewek yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sesama teman ceweknya, bisa dipastikan dia cewek yang kurang dapat perhatian."

Chen. Dia gila atau bodoh? Kenapa dia bilang begitu?! Ngajak berantem itu namanya!

"Chen," diam-diam kujawil lengannya. "Kau ini bicara apa?" bisikku.

"Tenanglah." dia mengedipkan mata penuh percaya diri. "Aku bisa mengatasi mereka."

"Oke, cowok-cowok kurang kerjaan. Kalau kalian memang sebegitu kurang kerjaannya, kenapa tidak berkenalan dengan tante-tante itu saja?" aku dan Chen mengikuti telunjuk si gadis berambut merah. Rupanya dia menunjuk dua ahjumma gendut yang kalung perhiasaannya betumpuk di leher.

Empat cewek centil itu tertawa melihat ekspresi melongo takjub kami.

Herghhh. Mereka mau main-main rupanya.

 _Sabar, Chanyeol… sabaaar…_

"Permisi ya kakak-kakak tampan, kami mau pergi dulu." si rambut merah—yang sepertinya boss geng atau apa—melenggang pergi dengan angkuh diikuti ketiga temannya.

Oh, no, no, NO! Aku belum siap kalah secepat ini!

"Tunggu!" panggilku. "Kalian tidak boleh pergi sebelum berkenalan dengan Tao."

Empat yeoja itu kompak menoleh dengan muka heran.

"Tao?"

"Ya, Tao. Huang Zitao teman kami. Orangnya sangat lucu dan asik," dustaku. "Pokoknya kalau kalian butuh cowok yang bisa bikin kalian merasa terhibur, Tao adalah orang yang tepat." aku mempromosikan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas paling bobrok seantero sekolah. Nomer dua dibawah Jinyoung. Masa bodoh. Toh, dibawah pengaruh kekuatanku, mereka cukup 'saling mencintai' saja kan? Tidak perlu pakai tetek-bengek lain.

"Oh ya?" si rambut merah berlagak kaget. "Huang Zitao ini pelawak atau apa?"

Tidak. Dia bukan pelawak. Tapi penjahat sekolah yang sok ngetop. "Hmm… dia bukan pelawak. Hanya saja… dia memang agak senang bercanda." jawabku.

" _Plus_ , dia itu orangnya super sweet, dermawan dan murah hati. Pokoknya dia selalu melakukan hal-hal baik dan rajin beramal setiap hari. Tao juga tidak pernah buang sampah sembarangan. Dia pernah menyelamatkan seekor burung yang sayapnya patah, dan dia juga sering menolak membedah katak di kelas sains."

Chen daritadi hanya menoleh kebelakang. Bahunya bergetar-getar. Aku yakin dia sedang berjuang keras menahan ledakan tawa.

"Iya kan, Chen?" kusikut rusuknya.

"Iya, iya." Chen asal mengangguk.

Dalam hati aku mulai memanggil Tao.

 _Tao, Tao. Huang Zitao anak kelas XII-2, teman sekelasku di SMA Kyunghee._ Aku sengaja menyebutkannya super lengkap. Tidak ingin ada Tao-Tao lain datang kemari. _Ayolah Tao. Ini saatnya kau muncul. Ada empat cewek sekaligus yang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kemarilah. Cepat. Berdiri dari kursimu sekarang dan datanglah. Jalan cepat. Cepat!_

"Tolooongg!"

Kami serentak kaget lalu menoleh begitu mendengar suara teriakan seorang cowok dari arah belakang. Mengira itu seorang bapak yang sedang kemalingan, ternyata Tao. Berjalan kearah kami dengan langkah cepat. Oke. Terlalu cepat sih. Saking cepatnya dia agak mirip Naruto saat berlari diatas air.

Dia mendadak berhenti dari langkah seribu bayangannya disertai bunyi sepatu berdecit di lantai seperti ban motor. Tao menatap kami semua dengan ekspresi linglung seperti habis kesurupan.

"Kalian?" tanyanya. "Ada apa ini? Aneh sekali. Aku hendak membayar makanan di kasir lalu tiba-tiba aku berjalan cepat sekali menuju kesini. Aku bahkan belum membayar mie pangsit yang tadi. Gawat!" Tao tepuk jidat. "Bisa-bisa aku dikira berandalan tukang makan gratis! Aku harus kembali kesana!"

Tampang-tampang keempat cewek itu berkerut aneh. Mungkin mereka kira kami sekumpulan cowok sinting. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Tepat saat Tao balik badan, aku buru-buru menyetop langkahnya.

"Lho? Lho? Kenapa ini? Kok aku tidak bisa jalan?"

"Hahaha." aku pura-pura geli melihat tingkah Tao yang bagai pantomim bingung. "Sudah kubilang Tao ini anaknya suka bercanda. Gimana? Lucu ya dia?"

"Aku mau bayar mie pangsit! Aku belum bayar mie pangsit! Toloong! Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa diangkat?!"

Ya ampun. Harus ya dia histeris begitu?

"Heheh." aku cengengesan. "Sudah kubilang dia itu orang yang gentleman. Bahkan saat bercanda pun masih ingat belum bayar mie pangsit. Gimana? Apa kalian berminat?"

"Chan…" Chen berjongkok di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang mules akibat kebanyakan tertawa. "Sudah cukup. Ampun. Bebaskan dia. Kasihan belum bayar mie pangsit."

"HAHAHA."

Aku terloncat kaget mendengar suara ketawa menggelegar si mungil yang super heboh. Ya Tuhan, cantik-cantik tapi kalau ketawa mirip nenek lampir.

"Kalian lucu sekali." dia mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Dan oppa yang itu juga manis. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Arin. Salam kenal." cewek itu membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum manis kearah Tao. "Hai, oppa!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan riang. "Sudah cukup berakting, kemarilah. Ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol."

Diakah cewek yang barusan bilang sudah punya tunangan? Kenapa perubahan sikapnya cepat sekali?

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?" tanyaku heran.

Dia tersenyum semanis anak kucing. "Tunangan yang mana ya?"

Dasar tikus kecil.

"Chan, sudah cukup. Biarkan Tao jalan." Chen berbisik di telingaku. "Dia tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Oke." kujentikkan jariku di belakang punggung, biar tidak kentara. "Nah. Sudah bebas sekarang."

Tao akhirnya bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya, namun karena dia terlalu banyak bergerak dan memberontak, kaki kanannya refleks terangkat dan ujung sepatunya tersangkut di lantai.

"Arghhh!" Tao hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam pose tengkurap. Rasakan itu! Sekalian balas dendam.

Tiga cewek lain tertawa-tawa melihat Tao jatuh dengan posisi muka yang mendarat duluan.

"Iya ya, dia memang lucu." celetuk si rambut panjang. Kemudian dia melangkah sok imut mendekati Tao. "Hai oppa, aku Jiho."

"Aku Binnie." si rambut pendek menyalami Tao yang masih linglung dan kelihatan bodoh.

"Aku YooA. Kami sudah dengar semua tentangmu dari mereka."

Tao menggaruk kepalanya. Semakin bingung. "Kalian ini siapa?"

"Tadi dua temanmu sudah cerita soal kau, oppa. Apa kau sebegitu kepengennya punya pacar sampai harus dikenalkan lewat temanmu?" Arin terkikik geli. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Berhubung kau sangat manis dan lucu, aku tidak keberatan jalan bareng denganmu."

Ya ampun. Cewek.

"Hah? Jalan bareng? Dikenalkan? Siapa yang mau punya pacar?! Aku tidak mau punya—" Tao menyipitkan mata kearah kami. "Apa-yang-kalian-lakukan?" tanyanya sengit. "Ini ulah kalian ya? Kalian pasti sedang mengerjaiku, iya kan? Mau balas dendam, hah? Sudah puas sekarang? Puas membuatku tampak idiot di depan umum?!" jari-jari Tao terkepal membentuk tinju. Dia meremas kedua tangannya begitu kuat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tao kelihatan marah sekali pada kami. Aku tidak perduli. Yang penting rencanaku berjalan lancar. "See? Tao itu pasangan yang sempurna untuk teman kencan kalian. Dia cepat tanggap dan bisa berubah jadi cowok tegas dalam waktu bersamaan. Sangat perfect buat melindungi kalian dari ancaman orang jahat. Jago bela diri pula. Ditambah lagi, dia akan tulus mencintai kalian selamanya."

"Chanyeol!" seru Tao. "Kau itu ngapain sih?!"

"Menolongmu dari status jomblo," jawabku polos.

"Sudah cukup!"

"Jadi gimana?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak mendengar protesan Tao. "Mumpung dia lagi _free_ lho."

"Chanyeol!" Tao berteriak lagi.

"Ayolah, Tao. Apa salahnya dicoba dulu?" bujukku. "Kurang cantik apa sih cewek-cewek ini?"

"Dasar gila. Aku mau pergi! Silahkan bersenang-senanglah sendiri dengan cewek-cewek jalanan ini, tapi jangan libatkan aku. Oke?" dia cepat-cepat berdiri dari lantai lalu melengos pergi.

"Cewek jalanan?" si rambut merah melotot tersinggung. Bukan alamat bagus. Panda berandal itu malah merusak imej pangeran charming yang sudah susah payah kukarang untuknya.

Aku meringis tidak enak. "Dia cuma agak pemalu. Maaf ya."

Tao tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Tidak sampai dia memilih salah satu dari empat cewek ini. Lagi-lagi kubuat dia berhenti melangkah.

"Apa lagi ini?!" pekik Tao berang.

"Chan, sudah cukup. Jangan dipaksa kalau Tao tidak mau." tegur Chen cepat menyerah. Aku terlalu fokus untuk perduli pada Tao dan Chen. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah kisah percintaanku yang selalu diganggu oleh Tao hanya gara-gara anak itu terlalu menutup diri untuk menerima hal-hal baru. Lihat saja Baekhyun, dengan mudahnya dia biarkan jatuh ke tangan cowok lain.

Aku punya rencana cadangan. Sihir cinta. Akan kubuat Tao tergila-gila dengan… Arin? Bagaimana kalau cewek itu saja? Pokoknya Tao bakal hidup bahagia dengan kisah cintanya sendiri dan berhenti berangan-angan soal Kris.

Ya ya, bermain-main dengan perasaan orang memang kekuatan terlarang. Terlebih ayahku sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihir cinta sembarangan. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Ini harus berhasil!

Aku memfokuskan pikiran dan berharap hal itu betul-betul terwujud. Dua kunci utama untuk mengontrol bakat yang kumiliki. Lagipula, sesulit apa sih membuat _seorang cowok_ jatuh cinta pada _seorang cewek_?

Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku lurus-lurus ke punggung cowok itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanya jatuh cinta pada Arin. Aku berkonsentrasi penuh dan memfokuskan semua kekuatan yang kumiliki ke Tao. "Kau akan tergila-gila dan begitu bersemangat mencintai—"

"Chanyeol," aku melihat Gongchan berlari cepat menghampiri kami. Belum sempat aku berpikir, dia tiba-tiba melompat ke depan cewek-cewek itu, mendorong Tao dengan tangan kanannya hingga keluar dari jarak pandang lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya kedepan. Lurus kearahku.

Sebuah gelombang ajaib terpantul di udara terbuka, melaju ke langit-langit, dan terpancar ke seluruh penjuru Mall. Masuk ke badanku, ke Chen, dan menghantam orang-orang yang ada disitu.

Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku memanas, dan kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol! Chann… kau baik-baik saja kan?" makhluk tidak penting pertama yang kutemui saat membuka mata adalah Chen. "Tolong katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja. Kau membuatku takut setengah mati."

Mengapa aku bisa berakhir di lantai? Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit berdiri.

"Tolong bicaralah, Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Chen menangis terisak-isak. Ya ampun. Makhluk ini lebai sekali sih. Suara tangisannya membuat kupingku yang indah ini jadi sakit. Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan dia?

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. Sebenarnya aku _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Aku merasa fantastis! Seperti ada energi listrik sejuta volt yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa begitu hebat dan bersemangat!

Mataku berkeliling mencari Gongchan dan sosok keempat cewek tadi. Tapi mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ah masa bodoh. Siapa yang peduli dengan makhluk-makhluk kacangan ketika ada orang yang luar biasa menarik di ruangan ini? Tentu saja AKU. Siapa lagi?

"Kau tidak pingsan karena aku meneriakimu terlalu keras kan?" tanya Tao ekstra cemas. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan begitu lagi. Pokoknya aku janji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, Chan."

Kayaknya Tao sudah tidak marah. Yah, memang sih, pasti sulit rasanya marah terlalu lama dengan orang seperti aku—Park Chanyeol yang mempesona.

Tao dan Chen berebut membersihkan debu yang ada di celana jeansku. Para staff kebersihan harus lebih memperhatikan kebersihan Mall ini. Aku terlalu spesial untuk berjalan di lantai yang penuh debu.

"Chanyeeeolll!" banyak sekali langkah kaki menyerbu. Aku tidak heran seluruh dunia tahu namaku. Sudah semestinya begitu kan?

"I love you, Chanyeol!" suara Yixing muncul entah darimana. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh. Itu pasti dia.

"Dia cinta sejatiku!" Kris berteriak balik. "Pacarku! Calon istriku!"

"Tidak lama lagi dia akan jadi milikku!" seru seorang cowok tak dikenal.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak perduli apa-apa saja yang mereka teriakkan. Terlalu banyak suara. Ribut sekali. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka mereka meneriakkan namaku secara brutal begitu. Jika ada orang di dunia ini yang berhak dielu-elukan, sudah pasti AKU-lah orangnya.

Beberapa orang mengeluarkan ponsel, saling dorong dan berjibaku untuk memotretku.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, tanda tangan di bajuku, pleaseeeeee!" teriak Jinyoung histeris. Dia menerobos diantara kerumunan lalu menyodorkan pulpen ke depan wajahku. Uck. Dia semakin dekat. Aku tidak bisa berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Dia terlalu menyedihkan.

"Pergi sana!" perintahku.

"Kau dengar kan dia bilang apa?" mendadak dua orang petugas keamanan muncul dan menyeret cowok menyedihkan itu pergi dari hadapanku.

 _Aaaah_. Kepergian Jinyoung memberiku banyak ruang untuk bernapas. Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Seorang wanita dengan cepat berpindah dan menggantikan posisinya. Meskipun melihat orang-orang ini tidak membuat mataku perih seperti melihat Jinyoung, tetap saja mereka mengganggu ketenangan. Mereka berteriak, minta foto bareng, minta tanda tangan, minta salaman, minta dicium, semua ini keterlaluan! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku harus melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Orang-orang udik ini tidak memahami orang seperti aku yang dari lahir memang sudah keren minta ampun.

Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang sunyi dimana aku bisa merenungkan betapa kerennya diriku ini. Aku harus pulang ke rumah.

Kerumunan orang semakin merapaat saat aku berdiri. Mereka semua ramai-ramai menjulurkan tangan, seolah-olah satu sentuhan dariku bisa menyempurnakan hidup mereka. Yang tentu saja benar. Tapi, sudah kubilang, ini keterlaluan! Orang-orang asing menarik kerah bajuku dan berjuang keras untuk mengajakku salaman. Oke. Oke. Aku mengerti. Tak bisakah mereka diam sebentar?! Manusia sekeren aku butuh ketenangan. Aku paham mereka tidak setiap hari bisa ketemu denganku, tapi aku juga butuh 'me time'! Aku berhak mendapatkannya.

Jadi dengan satu kali ayunan tangan aku membelah kerumunan, hingga tersisa sedikit ruang membentuk jalan setapak menuju ke pintu keluar.

Kekuatan yang sempurna untuk pria yang sempurna.

Yaah, begitulah. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas juga dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ibuku, kepalanya muncul dari balik pintu depan rumah kami.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma sedang menatap." Just info, aku sudah berdiri diam di luar sini selama dua puluh menit.

"Menatap apa?"

"Menatap diriku…" aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu kembali memandangi bayanganku sendiri di kaca jendela.

"Masuklah," Mama membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja diluar sini," jawabku sambil meyibakkan kerah baju. Aku tampak seksi luar biasa dengan kancing atas terbuka begini. Atau mungkin… sebaiknya kukancing semua? Ah. Hasilnya pasti sama saja. Kancing bajuku selalu terlihat bagus, sesuai dengan pemiliknya.

"Kau lupa ya kita punya banyak cermin di dalam?"

Oh. Dia benar. "Baiklah." aku melenggang masuk lebih dulu.

"Aku baru saja membuat ramuan baru untuk dijual di ." katanya begitu kami tiba di ruang tengah. "Mama bisa minta tolong kan?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Cobalah ramuan itu untukku, aku butuh pendapat." dia pasang wajah memelas yang sulit ditolak. "Kayaknya tadi Mama menambahkan terlalu banyak Bunga Lavender. Dan kau tahu efek pemurnian obat itu tidak akan bekerja kalau lavendernya terlalu banyak."

Dia pasti tidak bakalan terima jawaban 'tidak'. Jadi aku putuskan untuk sedikit berbaik hati membantu ibuku tersayang. Orang yang telah melahirkan anak sekeren ini. Dia pantas menerima bantuan.

Aku duduk senyaman mungkin di kursi Buddha yang ada di dapur. Berani bertaruh aku pasti terlihat tampan duduk diapit jari-jari tangan Buddha yang tembem. Mulai sekarang aku harus bawa kamera kemana-mana.

Setelah Mama meletakkan mangkok ramuannya di depanku, mendadak aku kehilangan selera untuk berfoto. Disana. Di dalam mangkok itu ada sendok bening yang memantulkan bayangan wajahku. Aku seperti seni abstrak yang keren dilihat dari sendok. Sungguh keajaiban dunia…

Aku semestinya ditaruh di museum.

"Nah, silahkan dicoba." Mama tersenyum sambil duduk di depanku. Menunggu respon.

Aku menggenggam sendok itu lalu kugerakkan lebih dekat. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, sendok ini memberiku sudut pandang baru. Sebuah karya seni. Wajahku. Itulah karya seninya.

" _Amazing_." aku bergumam.

"Kau tidak mencobanya!" protes Mama.

"Mencoba apa?" tanyaku heran.

Mama menatapku kesal. "Kau cuma asal memuji ramuanku amazing padahal belum dicoba sama sekali."

Terkadang, ibuku memang agak clueless. "Siapa juga yang memuji air ramuan aneh itu? Aku sedang memuji diriku sendiri."

"Okay," dia menampilkan ekspresi sok galaknya itu lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang salah di otakmu? Atau kau baru saja terbentur di suatu tempat?"

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa mendengar leluconnya. "Apa ada yang salah di otakku? Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, Mamaku sayang. Semua orang yang memiliki mata pasti bisa melihatnya."

Di detik berikutnya, tau-tau saja aku melihat Mama melingkariku degan enam bola kristal. Dia pasti takut ayah iblisku akan muncul dan mengganggu anak semata wayangnya yang sangat menawan. Ibuku selalu mengeluarkan bola-bola kristalnya saat dia sedang takut terhadap gangguan makhluk halus. Tidak apa-apa. Bola-bola ini lebih baik daripada cermin. Aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku disana. Terpantul sepuluh kali lebih banyak. Rasanya seperti dikelilingi oleh Malaikat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jongin terhadapmu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Papa? Tidak ada. Seharian ini aku belum berkomunikasi dengan dia." aku mengambil salah satu bola kristal lalu menciuminya. Bayanganku balas mencium balik.

"Kau pasti berada dibawah pengaruh iblis," serang Mama dengan nada tajam. "Kau bertingkah aneh! Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Maaf." ucapku merasa bersalah.

Oh… benar juga! Akhirnya aku tahu penyebab Mamaku begitu uring-uringan hari ini. Dia pasti jealous. Jealous karena aku kurang memberi dia perhatian. Itu tidak benar kok. Orang sehebat aku tidak mungkin terlahir kalau bukan karena berkat jasa-jasanya juga. Jadi aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari bola kristal. Sudah waktunya untuk meminta pendapat Mama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" aku memonyongkan bibir seperti para supermodel di majalah. "Apa Mama suka yang ini? Atau yang ini?" sekarang aku memajukan bibir bawahku, seperti Angelina Jolie saat berpose dengan bibir spektakulernya. Yap. Tentu saja bibir ini tidak kalah spektakuler dari bibir Angelina. Lihat tuh, Ibuku saja sampai tercengang. Matanya melotot lebar sekali. Astaga. Bisa nggak sih tatapannya biasa aja? Aku tahu bibirku memang hebat, tapi dia kan tidak perlu sampai sesak napas begitu.

"JONGIIIIIINNN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ledakan besar asap berwarna merah muncul disampingku. Shit! Asap ini menghalangi! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat bayanganku di bola kristal!

Papa berdiri di sisi kananku ketika asap-asap pengganggu tadi menghilang dari pandangan. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, sayang?" tanyanya sok mesra.

"Ya, ada." jawab Mama tegas. "Bisakah kau kembalikan Chanyeol seperti semula?"

Papaku berkedip bingung. "Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Mama menyambar bola kristal dari tanganku lalu meremasnya kuat-kuat. Jahat sekali. Kristal itu kan bola-bola stress. Mereka tidak bersalah. Justru mereka adalah alat untuk memancarkan keindahanku. "Aku sedang membicarakan tingkah laku anakmu yang ganjil. Lihatlah dia!"

Tatapan dua orang itu teralih padaku.

Aku tahu. Pasti Mama ingin menunjukkan pada Papa betapa berbakatnya aku. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak pantas. Iblis yang hobi berkeliling dan mengajarkan minion-minionnya mengambil jiwa-jiwa baik untuk dibawa ke Neraka tidak pantas dapat penghargaan. Bahkan meski dia telah berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi.

Ya sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuat Mama kecewa. Itung-itung balas budi karena dia telah bersusah payah memanggil ayah iblisku kemari.

Demi menyenangkan hati kedua orangtua, aku menunjukkan ekspresi wajah terbaik yang kumiliki. Lebih baik dari sekedar mempoutkan bibir. Mulai dari ekspresi gelisah, marah, sedih, kaget, dan bahagia. Dan kalian tahu apa tanggapannya?

Dia bahkan tidak terkesan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Papa menggeleng-geleng bodoh. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Aku menyilangkan tangan di dada. Mengherankan sekali dia bisa jadi Raja Iblis kalau karya seni jenius seperti aku tidak bisa dia pahami. Dari tujuh keajaiban dunia, aku ini yang kedelapan!

Kali ini aku berpose seperti orang-orang Mesir Kuno. Yeah, piramid tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan aku. "Cepat," ujarku ke Mama. "Nyalakan video camera. Keindahanku harus diabadikan dan dikirim ke _National Geographic_. Mereka butuh cover baru untuk dipajang di majalah."

Papa mengernyit. Mungkin dia baru sadar betapa menakjubkannya aku. Sudah kubilang kan, ini hanya masalah waktu.

"Lihat? Ini sudah kelewatan," dumel Mama. "Dia jadi super narsis begitu!" dia kembali menatapku. "Chanyeol, aku baru sadar betapa indahnya kamu kalau dilihat dari kaca oven."

Oh ya? Kenapa dia baru bilang sekarang sih? Aku buru-buru berkaca di oven.

"Tuh. Begitulah anakmu." Mama memberitahu Papa.

Manis sekali. Dia berusaha membuat suaminya sadar betapa spektakulernya punya anak seperti aku.

Papa bergeser di depanku. Perutnya menghalangi kaca oven. Dan itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan.

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu berpindah ke blender. Tuhaaan… betapa cantiknya mataku! Blender ini menonjolkan mataku yang berkilauan. Hatiku berbunga-bunga menatap dua bola mata yang seperti permata di dasar samudra itu. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan mendekatkan wajah ke kaca blender. Rasanya seperti ada gelombang aneh yang menjalar di tubuhku. Begitu membuka mata…

Aku mendapati diriku sedang BERCIUMAN dengan blender.

Apa yang salah dengan otakku? Orang bodoh macam apa yang mencium bayangannya sendiri di peralatan dapur?

Aku mundur lima langkah dari blender. Menoleh ke sisi lain dan bertatapan dengan kedua orangtuaku.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Papa.

Tidak. Aku merasa malu luar biasa.

Aku balik menatap Papa dengan pandangan blank. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari pengaruh sihir."

Mataku terbelalak. "Sihir?!"

"Yep." dia mengangguk. "Dan kalau kulihat-lihat, itu kayaknya sihir cinta."

Sihir cinta? Ke diriku sendiri? Kok bisa? Aku kan tadi berencana membuat Tao jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis. Bukan _aku_ yang jatuh cinta pada _diriku sendiri_!

"Nah, sekarang…" Papa mencengkram kedua pundakku. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua orangtuaku masih berdiri disana, menatapku dengan raut wajah siap-memberi-hukuman, menunggu kalimat-kalimat penyesalan dan permohonan maaf yang akan mememenuhi telinga mereka. Tapi aku tidak sedang ingin menyesali apapun. Toh, aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik dengan membantu seorang teman. Aku berharap musuhku juga bisa bahagia. Apa itu salah?

Lagipula aku tak mungkin membocorkan ke Mamaku kalau kekacauan yang kualami selama ini gara-gara kekuatan iblis yang kumiliki. Dia tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Memang sih, Mama sudah bilang dia bisa menerima bakat alamiku, dia juga sudah tahu soal anak-anak berandalan yang sering menggangguku di sekolah. Nah. Cukup sampai disitu. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu terlalu banyak dan malah semakin kecewa. Orang yang berhenti dari pekerjaan normalnya dan berubah jadi dukun demi menjauh dari suami iblisnya bukan jenis Ibu yang bisa menerima cerita-cerita ajaib dengan tenang tanpa adanya ritual pengusiran dan mandi Bunga Lavender. Dan aku paling benci kalau dia sudah paranoid begitu.

"Aku bersumpah," jawabku pelan sekali, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Berlagak polos selalu efektif. Orang jadi tidak bisa menyalahkan kita untuk sesuatu yang kita sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi Papa terlalu pintar untuk menerima kalimat 'Aku tidak tahu apa-apa'. "Chanyeol" tukasnya dengan suara lebih lunak. "Cerita saja, Nak. Kami hanya ingin mendengarnya."

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin mereka hanya ingin mendengar. Pasti ada tindakan. Kalau itu melibatkan ritual-ritual atau pembacaan mantra-mantra, sebaiknya tidak usah. "Mungkin itu kau," aku menuduh dia balik. "Apa Papa melakukan sesuatu kepadaku?" jujur aku merasa buruk menyalahkan Ayahku sendiri atas kekacauan yang tidak dia lakukan, tapi ini kan demi melindungi Mama.

Mama berkacak pinggang diantara aku dan Papa. Tatapan ala ibu tirinya bergantian hinggap di wajah kami. "Apa yang sedang terjadi? Jongin, apa benar ini ulahmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Papa menggeleng. "Bukan, dan Chanyeol tahu itu."

Aku menggigiti dua kuku jariku. Duh. Masa aku harus bilang: _"Surprise, Ma! Kau tahu tidak? Aku tidak hanya memiliki kekuatan iblis, tapi juga menggunakannya untuk jadi mak comblang musuhku"_ Kalau aku bilang begitu, pasti aku bakal dipenjara di kamar seumur hidup.

Pelototan mereka semakin lama semakin membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Tapi plis… jangan paranoid."

Mama menghela napas lalu menghempaskan diri di kursi. "Oke. Cepat cerita."

"Uhmm… itu… um… aku juga tidak terlalu ingat. Agak samar-samar." tukasku berjalan mondar-mandir di meja dapur. "Aku dan teman-teman jalan bareng ke Mall. Kami makan di food court. Bertemu Jinyoung cs, lagi-lagi mereka mengganggu kami, aku dan Chen mengobrol dengan beberapa cewek yang bersedia dicomblangkan dengan Tao, lalu entah darimana tiba-tiba teman sekolahku yang lain muncul, mengarahkan satu tangannya ke aku dan begitu terbangun, aku langsung jadi aneh luar biasa." penjelasanku keluar sangat cepat dan aku sengaja menghilangkan beberapa poin ponting. Seperti… aku yang ingin mempengaruhi Tao dengan kekuatanku.

"Teman sekolahmu? Teman sekolahmu ini yang…" Mama bolak-balik melirik ke Papa. Ada apa sih? Apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui dan diam-diam diketahui orangtuaku?

Papa menggeleng. "Tidak. Gongchan tidak mungkin melakukan itu secara sengaja. Dia tidak akan berani."

Hah? Gongchan? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Padahal daritadi aku tidak menyebut-nyebut nama—tunggu dulu… kayaknya ada yang tidak beres. Jadi dugaanku selama ini benar? Gongchan… bukan… manusia?! Pantas saja dia begitu…

Ukh. Tolong jangan katakan dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Papa. Apa? Raja dan bawahan? Raja dan suruhan? Raja dan penasehat pribadi? Raja dan pengawal? Raja dan panglima perang? Raja dan teman lama? Atau ayah dan…

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Setauku Papa belum pernah menikah dengan orang lain selain ibuku. Kalau memang iya, seharusnya Mama cerita kan?

Mungkin mereka cuma saling kenal. Mungkin ayahku dan Gongchan berteman lama. Mungkin mereka semacam _partner in crime_ dan Papa sudah memilih Gongchan sebagai penggantinya di Neraka. Iya. Pasti begitu. Aku tidak kaget mengapa Gongchan masih tampak seperti anak ABG setelah sekian ratus tahun lamanya hidup di bumi. Aku tidak akan kaget. Justru aku malah bersyukur. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir soal akan jadi pengganti ayahku. Sudah ada orang yang lebih pantas melakukannya. Lebih kuat dariku pula.

Justru aku malah kasihan dengan Jinyoung. HAHAHA. Rasakan itu. Emang enak punya cowok jelmaan iblis? Aku membayangkan Jinyoung versi empat puluh tahun, duduk di kursi goyang sambil merajut kaos kaki, dan ada tumpukan bola-bola kristal di kakinya, juga semangkok penuh Bunga Lavender. Aku berasumsi orang-orang yang dinikahi iblis pasti nasibnya akan berakhir sama dengan ibuku. Atau… mungkin juga tidak. Mengingat betapa jahatnya Jinyoung, jadi dua orang itu sangat serasi. Cocok lah. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Iblis di Sekolah dan Iblis di Neraka.

"Maaf, Nak. Harusnya aku tidak menyimpan rahasia darimu," ujar Papa setelah mengusap-usap wajahnya berkali-kali. "Sebenarnya. Gongchan itu adalah…"

"Ya?"

"Penasehat kepercayaanku."

"Oh." Aku tidak kaget. Sudah bisa ketebak.

"Kau tidak kaget?" Papa malah ternganga lihat reaksiku yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Tidak tuh," aku angkat bahu santai. "Apa yang harus dikagetkan?"

Dilur dugaan, Mama malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kubilang juga apa, pengawalmu itu kurang bagus tektik penyamarannya. Itu buktinya Chanyeol cepat sadar."

"Dia bukan pengawal, tapi penasehat kerajaan." ralat Papa dengan tampang keki. "Aku sudah bilang ke dia berkali-kali jangan terlalu menunjukkan diri terang-terangan begitu, dasar penasehat bodoh."

"Tunggu dulu? Jadi Papa selama ini diam-diam masih memata-mataiku lewat Gongchan?" suaraku melengking karena emosi. "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat tidak ada acara memata-matai lagi."

"Niat awalku memang tidak ingin memata-mataimu. Itu karena kau sendiri yang berharap Gongchan bersekolah di Kyunghee. Lagipula dia sudah terlanjur melihatmu juga, jadi sekalian saja kutawarkan job mata-mata itu ke dia. Aku tidak melanggar janji kan? Toh yang memata-matai bukan aku."

"Ya, itu sama saja namanya!" dengusku. "Kau memata-matai lewat orang lain. Lihat apa akibatnya sekarang, dia mengikutiku kemana-mana dan melempar sihir cinta konyol ke wajahku!"

"Tidak, tidak," Papa menggeleng cepat. "Gongchan tidak mungkin begitu. Aku percaya padanya. Untuk apa dia memantrai anak sahabat karibnya dengan sihir cinta? Kami sudah bekerjasama selama ribuan tahun. Dia tidak mungkin mencelakaimu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu. Aku sudah bilang agar dia siap siaga bertindak setiap kali melihatmu melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Pasti bukan dia yang berulah, _kau_ -lah sumber masalahnya, Nak." Papa balik menudingku.

"Pertama-tama," Mama memijat pelipisnya. "Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, siapa cewek-cewek itu?"

Alisku bertaut bingung. "Cewek-cewek apa?"

"Tadi itu, kau bilang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa cewek sebelum Gongchan mengarahkan tangan ke wajahmu, siapa yang kalian ajak ngobrol?" tanya Mama bak detektif swasta handal yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka utama. "Dan apa tujuanmu mencomblangkan mereka dengan Tao?"

Oke. Here we go again.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat soal itu." Papa mengelus dagunya sambil memicingkan mata. Sekilas dua orang itu tampak seperti pasangan detektif pro yang sedang memojokkan lawan. "Ada berapa orang cewek yang kau ajak bicara? Jika jumlahnya empat maka…"

"Maka apa?" tanyaku.

"Maka kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah."

Aku tarik-buang napas menahan sabar. "Pa, tolong jangan main teka-teki, sebenarnya cewek-cewek itu siapa sih? Apa hubungan mereka dengan Gongchan?"

"Yaa… kalau yang kau maksud itu YooA, Binnie, Jiho dan Arin, mereka adalah adik-adik perempuan Gongchan."

"Gongchan punya adik-adik perempuan?" aku kaget bukan kepalang. Bagus. Dunia yang kutinggali penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk jelmaan iblis. Perfect! Mengapa hidup ini semakin indah saja?

"Tentu saja dia punya. Mengapa dia tidak boleh punya adik? Kami para iblis juga bisa berkembang biak." tukas Papa enteng. Seolah iblis berkembang biak itu sama normalnya dengan mamalia berkembang biak.

"Lalu kenapa Gongchan bisa langsung mengenaliku dan mereka tidak? Mengapa mereka tidak menyadari Tao tampak begitu aneh dan…" aku mendadak diam. Hampir saja keceplosan bercerita soal Tao yang berusaha kupengaruhi. "Intinya, kenapa mereka tidak sadar aku ini anak iblis juga? Sama seperti mereka."

"Yah, mereka bukan makhluk-makhluk yang ramah. Kurasa mereka bukannya tidak sadar. Tapi hanya sedang berakting. Mereka tidak mau berurusan denganmu." ungkap Papa sambil masih mengusap-usap dagu. "Bisa dibilang, para wanita dari dunia bawah punya standar yang cukup tinggi dalam memilih pasangan. Mereka sebisa mungkin akan menghindari ras hybrid. Tapi tidak keberatan menikahi manusia. Dengan begitu, saat pasangan hidup mereka tua nanti, jiwanya bisa diserap demi kecantikan abadi."

Kecantikan abadi? Sebenarnya aku sudah mencium bau-bau tidak beres dari keempat orang itu. Pantas saja mereka tampak licik seperti tikus kecil. Oke. Aku berubah pikiran. Tao memang musuh bebuyutanku, pengganggu, dan sangat terobsesi dengan Kris, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia tidak berhak diperalat demi kecantikan dewi-dewi Neraka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak.

"Kami para pria bisa tetap awet muda hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan yang kami miliki. Berbeda halnya dengan wanita, mereka menyerap jiwa manusia—pasangan hidup mereka—untuk tetap awet muda." sambung Papa. "Jadi masuk akal kalau cewek-cewek itu tidak menolak bantuan sihir cintamu ke Tao. Malah mereka yang untung. Sudah ada yang bersedia melakukan itu untuk mereka." Papa tersenyum penuh arti menatapku.

"Oh, begitu…" aku manggut-manggut paham. Sedetik kemudian tersadar setelah bertatapan dengan Mama. Pelototannya lebih seram dari yang tadi.

"Semakin sedikit kekuatan yang keluar, semakin awet muda mereka. Penggunaan kekuatan yang terlalu berlebih itu bisa mempercepat proses penuaan lho, Chan. Makanya aku berkali-kali melarangmu jangan terlalu sering pakai kekuatan." seringai Papa yang penuh ancaman sungguh menakutkan, ditambah lagi ada Mama yang terus melempar pelototan garang. Aku jadi tidak tahan. Semua itu membuatku merinding hebat.

Aku menelan ludah. Gugup. "Ehmm… aku… aku tidak menggunakan sihir cinta kok. Sungguh." ucapku ke Mama. "Jangan dengarkan dia."

"Chanyeol menggu—"

"Jangan dengar!" pekikku gusar.

Mama spontan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi telinga. Berkerut heran, lalu memukul-mukuli telinganya seolah ada serangga yang tersangkut di dalam sana. "Halo? Halo? Aku tidak bisa dengar apa-apa!" jeritnya. "Kenapa ini?! Kenapa telingaku?!"

Oh no. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tenang, Ma. Aku akan memperbaiki pendengaranmu. Kau tidak akan tuli selamanya, kok. Tunggu. Aku janji. Tunggu ya." tukasku belingsatan panik sementara Mama hanya duduk dengan tatapan blank. Dia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa dengar apa-apa…" cicitnya nyaris mewek.

"Biar kubereskan."

Saat Papa hendak melambaikan tangan di depan wajah ibuku, mendadak aku berseru, "Wait!"

Tatapan laser Papa menghujam lurus ke mataku. "Kau tidak ingin aku menyembuhkan Mamamu sendiri?"

Duuh… bukan begitu. "Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi tunggu dulu. Soalnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Aku harus membujuk Papa agar tidak menceritakan semua itu. Jadi ibuku bisa terus melanjutkan hidup sambil berpikir aku masih 'Mommy-sweet-boy'–nya yang sama. Bukan iblis pembikin tuli dan spell-casting monster.

"Menunggu beberapa menit tidak akan melukai dia kan?" ucapku agak sedikit tak berperasaan. Ya, ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Ma. Pembicaraan kami cepat saja kok.

Papa menghela napas. "Baiklah. Mau bicara apa?"

Aku menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Bukankah Papa sudah janji untuk tidak membocorkan soal kekacauan yang dulu-dulu ke Mama?"

Papa menggeleng. "Bukan begitu perjanjiannya. Aku memang bersedia menyimpan rahasiamu, tapi dengan catatan kau tidak berbuat onar dan tidak menggunakan kekuatan terlarang untuk hal-hal sepele. Dan setauku, membuat seseorang jatuh cinta dengan ilmu sihir termasuk kekuatan terlarang. Sudah cukup kita bermain perjanjian!" ceramah Papa berbusa-busa. "Aku juga punya batas kesabaran, Nak. Karena kau telah melanggar, aku akan memberitahu ibumu segalanya. _Tanpa-ada-yang-kulewatkan_." ancamnya sengaja memberi penegasan pada setiap kata. "Sudah saatnya kita berhenti saling menyimpan rahasia. Kau telah berjanji. Berhentilah berbohong."

"Ha!" ucapku keras dan agak sinis. "Wow. Lucu sekali. Padahal sendirinya juga sering bohong. Dari mulai pertama sampai sekarang."

"Aku tidak bohong." Papa berjalan mendekat.

Aku melangkah mundur. "Oh ya? Kau sudah janji pada kami mau berhenti mengambil jiwa-jiwa baik, lalu aku mendapatimu sedang mengajari bagaimana cara melakukannya ke seorang pria. Siapa dia? Salah satu bawahanmu kan? Itu apa namanya kalau bukan bohong?" Ya, aku memang melihat ayahku sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berjas coklat beberapa minggu yang lalu di sebuah kedai kopi. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti rekanan kerja. Normal. Dua pria berjas formal duduk bersama dan berbicara soal bisnis. Tapi percayalah, isi percakapan mereka beda jauh dari yang dibayangkan orang-orang. Dan satu-satunya cara agar dia berhasil lolos dari interogasi beruntun adalah, dengan menawarkan bantuan rekayasa ingatan di kepala Kris. Jadi Kris terus berpikir aku sengaja memberi kejutan romantis berupa meteor hati dan ukiran cinta di pohon dengan bantuan beberapa kru film serta orang-orang handal suruhan Papa. Bukan gara-gara kekuatan bodoh yang tak disengaja.

Yap, Papa telah merekayasa pikiran Kris. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, oke? Belum saatnya Kris tahu rahasia besarku. Belum.

"Chanyeol, biar kujelaskan. Aku cuma menolong orang itu membereskan masalah yang dia perbuat." jelasnya sabar. "Aku telah berubah. Pria yang mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa baik itu adalah diriku yang lama. Pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapanmu adalah seorang ayah yang hanya bertugas menjaga alam baka dan memastikan jiwa-jiwa buruk tidak melarikan diri dari sana."

Aku mencibir. "Tidak percaya ah."

"Aku tahu," gumamnya. "Dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa jadi seorang ayah yang dapat kau andalkan."

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu Mama soal apapun. Begitulah jenis ayah yang bisa kuandalkan." tegasku final.

Papa menggeleng kaku. "Sudah cukup rahasia-rahasiaannya. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang kita sembunyikan dari Sehun. Aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan apapun dari dia. Maaf."

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, jengkel.

"Percayalah. Tidak ada ruginya jujur pada ibu kandungmu sendiri." Papa tersenyum manis, tatapannya dalam dan penuh arti. Sebelum aku sempat berkomentar, dia keburu menjentikkan jari dan membuat pendengaran Mama kembali normal.

"Selamat menjelaskan, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mama segera setelah Papa mengembalikan pendengarannya ke normal. "Chan, maukah kau menjelaskan ulang apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan apa-apa kok."

Yeah, aku tahu. Papa memang sudah menguliahiku tentang cara menjadi anak baik yang bersih dan bebas dari kebohongan. Bahwa aku harus mengakui segalanya di depan Mama. Tapi, ini bukan acara TV, dimana kejujuran membawa kita pada pelukan beruang dan ice cream sundaes ukuran jumbo. Ini adalah dunia nyata, dimana kejujuran membawa kita pada ritual mandi kembang dan pengusiran setan sebelum tidur. Hanya untuk memastikan kepalaku tidak terputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat kebelakang seperti cewek-cewek yang ada di film horror.

"Anakmu itu adalah sumber masalah," tukas Papa. "Kekuatannya telah menimbulkan kekacauan dimana-mana."

Pengadu.

Mama ternganga shock, nyaris pingsan. " _Dimana-mana_ ini dimana saja? Bisa dijelaskan satu-satu tempatnya?"

"Koridor sekolah, gedung auditorium, halaman belakang rumah Kris, pesta dansa—"

"Jangan percaya dia, Ma. Dia itu masih iblis. Aku bahkan dengar sendiri dia masih mencoba untuk mengambil jiwa-jiwa baik."

Papa menggeleng pelan dan merendahkan suaranya. "Chan, aku tahu kau marah besar karena aku memberitahu ibumu kenyataan. Tapi ini Mamamu. Dan dia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi." tatapannya yang penuh kesungguhan menghujam mataku. "Tolong berhenti mengarang kebohongan tentang aku untuk mengalihkan perhatian."

No way! Dia menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku. Membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat utama. "Ma, suamimu itu masih berusaha mengambil jiwa-jiwa baik. Sumpah!"

Papa menggeleng dengan ekspresi memelas paling sedih yang pernah kulihat. Dasar penipu.

Mama menatap kami bergantian. Lalu sorot matanya yang penuh amarah terfokus ke wajahku. Hanya ke wajahku!

"Ma, kau lebih percaya dia ketimbang aku? Anakmu sendiri?" semburku tak percaya. "Dia itu iblis! Dia itu master dalam hal berbohong. Lihat saja semua koloni-koloninya, mereka pintar berakting."

"Dan tampaknya kau menuruni bakat itu."

"Aku TIDAK bohong. Dia itu pengambil jiwa. Itulah yang dia lakukan." tukasku membela diri. Aku tidak percaya ini. Unbelievable! Mama lebih berpihak pada ayahku yang notabene iblis sejati daripada anaknya sendiri.

Mama memijat pelipisnya, lelah. "Terus kalau kau memang tidak bohong, kenapa tidak mau cerita padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Mall tadi?"

"Aku sudah cerita—"

"Belum semuanya kan?" sambar Mama. "Masih banyak yang kau tutup-tutupi."

Aku tidak bisa. Gimana mau cerita kalau daritadi dia melotot sangar begitu?

Mama menoleh ke Papa. "Jongin. Kau juga. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kalau aku sih tidak ada. Tapi kalau Chanyeol mungkin banyak."

Aku melipat tanganku di dada sambil mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin cerita apa-apa.

Sunyi sesaat. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Dua orang itu tetap setia menungguku buka mulut.

Papa menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol." dia memecah keheningan. "Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti."

Kemudian dia menjelaskan semuanya ke Mama. Semuanya! Tidak hanya bagian saat aku menembakkan sihir cinta ke punggung Tao, tapi juga segala kekacauan yang terjadi dimulai sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke kehidupanku, sampai ke insiden meteor jatuh dari langit yang menghantam kolam renang di rumah Kris. Pokoknya semua detail terkecil dia ceritakan. Tanpa-ada-bagian-yang-terlewat-sedikitpun! TIDAK ADA.

Sementara ibuku hanya berdiri mematung dalam diam, menelan semua informasi yang melayang masuk kedalam telinganya.

Aku merasa seperti tahanan yang sedang mendengar daftar dosaku dibacakan oleh pihak penuntut di pengadilan. Papa adalah pihak penuntut, sedangkan ibuku hakim agung. Dan dari ekspresi Hakim Agung saat ini, aku tahu hukumannya adalah tembak mati.

"Ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Mama setelah dosa-dosaku selesai dibacakan.

"Apa aku dinyatakan… bersalah?" ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mama tidak menganggap itu semacam lelucon. Tidak sama sekali. "Park Chanyeol!" serunya.

Gawat. Kalau Mama sudah memanggil namaku lengkap pakai embel-embel 'Park', itu tandanya dia _amat sangat_ marah sekali.

"Apa?" sahutku polos. "Bukan salahku aku dikaruniai kekuatan. Lagipula, Mama sendiri yang bilang tetap menyayangiku apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku memang menyayangimu, Chan." ucap Mama lebih lembut. "Aku tidak marah karena kau punya kekuatan. Kau tak bisa mengelak dari takdirmu. Yang membuatku marah karena kau terus berbohong dan menyimpan rahasia. Aku juga marah kau menggunakan kekuatanmu secara sembrono."

"Aku tidak sembrono," bantahku.

"Kau mencoba sihir cinta," timpal Papa. "Itu namanya sembrono."

"Aku sedang membantu mus—temanku."

Mama berdecak. "Kau bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Itu jelas-jelas tidak boleh."

"Banyak kok yang bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Semua orang melakukan itu." Itu benar kan? Kebanyakan orang bermain-main dengan perasaan. Tidak cuma aku. Hampir tiap hari malah orang melakukan itu. Contohnya Jinyoung cs. Mereka selalu mengganggu aku dan Chen. Menjungkir balik emosi kami. Membuatku merasa seperti seonggok kotoran. "Aku hanya ingin Tao bahagia dengan kisah cintanya sendiri dan berhenti mengusik kisah cinta Kris dan aku."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!" tegas Mama, kedua tangannya terkepal di pinggang.

"Tidak boleh?! Ma, aku ingin berbuat baik!"

Mama mengangkat dua tangannya. "Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan lagi, Chanyeol. Pokoknya kau dihukum! Tidak boleh ada kencan atau acara hang out untukmu selama tiga bulan penuh! Pulang dari sekolah tidak boleh ada acara keluyuran lagi. Kau harus bersih-bersih rumah dan cuci piring sebelum tidur. Tidak ada barang elektronik, ponsel, komputer, laptop. Semuanya tidak akan Mama kembalikan sampai kau sadar!" dia meraih tiang totem dan menghentakkannya ke lantai, bagaikan ketukan palu sidang.

Papa mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Itu tidak adil!" protesku marah. "Kalian tidak pernah paham masalahku! Jika kalian lebih muda, kalian pasti akan mengerti. Kalian akan tahu gimana rasanya di posisiku!"

Sebuah lingkaran asap warna merah tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh orangtuaku. Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat garis-garis penuaan di wajah mereka menghilang, kerut-kerut di area mata dan lipatan di dahi juga menghilang, pipi keriput mereka menjadi penuh dan kencang, rahang mereka lebih lembut, dan sejumput uban di rambut mereka lenyap ditelan asap.

Papa menyusut dua inci dan Mama menyusut sekitar tiga inchi, gaya berdirinya juga berubah.

Orangtuaku kembali ke remaja.

Hebat.

Hebat sekali.

Lagi-lagi aku mengacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama?"

"MAMA?!" pekiknya dengan suara melengking. Tampangnya kelihatan tersinggung seolah-olah aku memanggilnya 'Mama' untuk mengolok-olok dia. Suara ibuku juga berubah jadi lebih cempreng. "Siapa kau? Berani sekali memanggilku begitu!"

Tuhan. Plis. Jangan bilang dia lupa aku ini anaknya…

"Jangan panik," aku memberitahu ibuku untuk tetap tenang sementara aku memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan mereka ke semula. "Aku akan merubah penampilan kalian agar sesuai dengan umur kalian lagi," kupandangi dia lekat-lekat. "Tapi… Mama kelihatan keren kalau begini." Yap. Dia memang tampan. Tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku memang tidak pernah lihat foto masa muda ibuku. Dia agak tertutup soal masa lalunya. Tapi harus kuakui dia benar-benar manis untuk ukuran cowok. Siapa sangka ibuku yang kuno itu terlihat seperti ini di masa mudanya?

Mama melangkah takut-takut menuju ke pintu keluar. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? APA YANG TERJADI?! Dimana ini?!"

Tunggu dulu—ini tidak benar. Ibuku tidak hanya terlihat seperti remaja di luar. Dia benar-benar telah kembali ke masa remajanya secara total! Dan sekarang dia tampak begitu siap untuk kabur.

"Tenang… aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" ucapku dengan suara paling sejuk, berusaha menenangkannya. "Kemarilah. Kita bicara baik-baik."

Mungkin ibuku mengira aku anggota gangster atau komplotan penjahat yang berusaha menculik dia, karena bukannya tenang, ibuku malah gemetaran dan tarikan napasnya berubah jadi pendek-pendek juga sangat cepat. Dia seperti anak pengidap asma.

Cepat-cepat aku menyodorkan tas kantong ke depan mulutnya tapi tanganku malah ditepis. "Aku ingin pulang," ucapnya menatapku waspada. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan soal itu? Bahwa aku punya kekuatan iblis dan tanpa sengaja merubah dia? Ibuku yang versi remaja bahkan tidak sadar dirinya sudah menikah dan punya satu anak berusia dari raja iblis.

OH. MY. GOD.

Si raja iblis. Aku lupa soal dia.

Jika ibuku berpikir dirinya adalah remaja, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahku? Sebelum diusir dari surga, dia dulunya adalah malaikat. Semoga aku merubah dia kembali ke masa-masa saat dia masih jadi malaikat.

"Kai?" panggilku.

"Ya," sebuah suara menyahut panggilanku. Aku menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang cowok. Ternyata Papa versi remaja kelihatan lebih hitam dari yang versi tua. Dia menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, lalu beralih ke seisi ruangan. Dia terlalu mencurigakan untuk jadi malaikat.

Sorot matanya terus berputar-putar di tubuh ibuku. Aku tak yakin apa penyebabnya. Entah karena ibuku tampak seperti mangsa yang gampang diincar jiwanya atau karena dia terlihat sangat hot sebagai remaja. Tapi dari cara ayahku melebarkan senyum menjadi smirk penggoda, kayaknya yang benar pilihan kedua.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" aku bertanya padanya.

Dia angkat bahu acuh. "Maybe."

Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak tahu siapa anak ini," bisik Mama. Rona merah di wajahnya langsung pudar begitu menyadari keberadaanku. "Aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!" dia membuka pintu dapur. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, aku membuatnya terbanting menutup.

Dia langsung berteriak ngeri. Lagi-lagi mencoba menarik gagang dan berusaha membuka pintu, berkali-kali itu pula aku menutupnya kembali sebelum dia berhasil melangkah keluar. Mama tidak gampang menyerah rupanya. Kali ini dia meraih salah satu bola kristal terus dilempar ke kaca yang ada di pintu. Kaca itu pecah dengan bunyi nyaring dan serpihannya bertebaran di lantai.

Usaha Ibuku untuk kabur patut diacungi jempol. Dia niat sekali.

Tidak boleh! Aku cepat-cepat mengayunkan tangan dan mengirimnya ke sisi lain dapur. Mama menjerit lagi. Lebih keras, lebih panjang dan lebih melengking dari yang tadi. Tapi alih-alih berdiri dan lari ke pintu, dia malah merosot ke lantai, memeluk kedua lututnya sambil terisak pelan.

"Maaf, maaf," dengan iba kudekati dia, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Dia refleks menutup telinga, tak ingin dengar apapun. Tidak dariku—si penculik.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku, jangan sakiti aku, jangan sakiti aku, jangan sakiti aku, jangan sakiti aku, jangan sakiti aku..." gumamnya terus dan terus sambil menggeleng-geleng parno.

"Menyakitimu? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau adalah ibuku."

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang begitu? Aku tidak punya anak. Orang aneh! Dasar sinting."

Aku menoleh ke ayahku. Berharap dia mau memberi bantuan. Tapi si iblis cuma berdiri-berdiri disana menonton kami. Santai sekali sih dia!

Antara stress dan bingung, aku memutuskan ikut bungkam. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun, segala hal pasti terdengar tidak masuk akal di telinganya. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi, tangisan Mama malah semakin kencang.

"Tolong aku," pintaku ke Papa.

"Untuk apa?" dia balik bertanya. Nyolot pula. Ugh. Anak-anak remaja memang bikin frustasi!

"Untuk dia," telunjukku mengarah ke Mama. Jika dugaanku benar, Papa pasti tidak akan menolak, dia sudah terpaku pada ibuku sejak pertama kali mereka saling tatap. "Apa kau mau dia terus-menerus menderita begini? Ketakutan terhadap sihir dan hal-hal ganjil di sekelilingnya. Sebagai seorang gentleman, bagaimana caramu memenangkan hatinya? Bukankah akan lebih mudah membuat dia jatuh cinta kalau dia lebih kalem dan bisa menerima keadaan?"

"Tenang saja," tukasnya percaya diri. "Dia bakalan suka padaku kok. Aku kan sangat mempesona."

Iblis remaja lebih menjengkelkan daripada yang versi dewasa. "Lihatlah dia."

Senyum narsisnya makin menjijikkan. "Aku sedang melihat dia."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Maksudku, lihatlah betapa kacaunya dia." aku menunjuk Mama yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai. "Jika kau benar-benar suka pada anak ini, buatlah dia tersenyum bahagia. Memangnya kau tahan berada satu ruangan dengan bocah cengeng ini?"

"Aku bukan bocah cengeng!" teriak Mama.

Bibir ayahku berkerut-kerut. Kemudian dia menyahut, " _Fine_. Asal kau tahu saja, ini demi dia. Bukan demi kau. Urusan kita belum selesai."

Orangtuaku tidak saling mengenal ketika mereka remaja. Mereka sebenarnya baru bertemu di saat sama-sama di Seoul University. Tapi kayaknya tidak penting di usia berapa mereka ketemu, ayahku selalu merasa dia punya semacam 'ikatan khusus' terhadap Mama.

Papa melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah ibuku dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia segera berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. "Okay…" tukasnya tidak sabar, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. "Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah ini?"

Bedanya dengan tadi, kali ini dia tidak menjerit dan menangis meraung-raung. Tidak ada acara sesak napas. Dan tidak ada usaha penyelamatan diri. Yang ada hanya sikap tenang yang lebih dewasa.

"Well," ucapku. "Umm… ibuku memintamu untuk tinggal sementara disini untuk…. menjagaku. Sebagai babysitter."

"Yuck," dia menjulurkan lidah. "Aku benci jadi babysitter."

Meskipun sangat anti jadi babysitter, herannya dia tidak banyak bertanya atau merengek seperti tadi. Papa berhasil! Dia telah membuat pola pikir ibuku sejalan dengan arus.

Mama mengerutkan hidung kearahku. "Bukankah kau sudah terlalu tua untuk dijaga?"

"Ibuku itu super-duper-overprotektif." jawabku sambil menahan tawa. "Bukan salahku kau ada disini. Dia memang selalu berlebihan begitu. Jadi jangan heran."

"Menurutku kau memang anak yang bermasalah." jawab Papa.

Hah? Apa dia sudah ingat?

Untuk pertama kalinya, ibuku mendadak sadar ada cowok lain yang berdiri disini selain aku. Matanya melebar dan dia kelihatan begitu terpesona. "Hai," sapanya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Aku Sehun. Biasa dipanggil Hunnie." Hunnie itu adalah nama kecil ibuku yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya—yang masih dia gunakan sampai setelah lulus SMA.

"Kai," Papa melempar senyum sok ganteng andalannya.

Mama berpaling kearah lain sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tersipu-sipu malu.

NO WAY! Mereka sedang flirting satu sama lain! Haruskah aku jadi bagian dari ini?

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu soal tugas menjaga anak ini? Bukankah dia agak aneh?" tanya Mama, tatapannya selalu terpaku ke mata cowok di depannya, seolah-olah takut ayahku bakal menghilang kalau dia berani menoleh sedetik saja. "Apa menurutmu dia ada hubungannya dengan sihir?"

"Beberapa makhluk ajaib memang butuh pengawasan ketat lebih dari satu pengasuh anak." tukasnya sok kalem. Padahal dirinya sendiri adalah makhluk ajaib a.k.a iblis yang jelas-jelas butuh pengawal pribadi lebih dari sepuluh orang.

"Betul banget." Ibuku manggut-manggut paham, seakan dia sudah tahu apa yang dibicarakan cowok misterius di depannya. Tapi dugaanku sih dia memang tahu. Termasuk kekuatan dan hal-hal yang tidak logis. Aku kan tadi sudah minta tolong pada Kai agar dia bisa menerima semuanya.

"Hm, Kai…" Mama bergeser lebih dekat. "Aku berani bertaruh, orang seperti kau pasti sangat tangguh."

Dia cuma mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ayolah," ditepuknya pundak cowok itu, lalu dia biarkan satu tangannya menyelinap masuk di lengan ayahku. "Masa sih kau tidak mau menunjukkan kehebatanmu?" bujuknya sambil bergelayut manja.

"Kau beneran kepingin tahu?" pancing Kai.

"Menurutmu?" dia balik bertanya. Suaranya benar-benar bikin pusing. Aku tidak percaya apa yang sedang kulihat. Ternyata ibuku versi remaja adalah monster penggoda. Dan yang lebih parah, targetnya adalah iblis!

"Berani bertaruh kau membuat Harry potter tampak seperti penyihir kacangan bila dibandingkan dengan kau," tukas Sehun bersemangat. Mm… aku sebenarnya masih ingin memanggil mereka 'Papa-Mama'. Tapi… yaaa… kalian tahu sendirilah. Usia dan penampilan mereka terlalu tidak pantas, _plus_ mereka tidak sadar diri. Aku tahu ini salahku juga. Pokoknya, segera setelah kukembalikan mereka ke normal, embel-embel 'Papa-Mama' itu juga akan kembali.

Wait-a-second.

"Kau tahu Harry Potter?" tanyaku melongo kaget.

Sehun memutar bola mata, kemudian membuat gestur melambaikan tangan yang sangat menyebalkan. "Heloo. Siapa sih yang nggak?"

Ooohhhhh. Berarti aku telah merubah orangtuaku jadi remaja-masa-kini. Mereka memiliki penampilan dan sifat-sifat lama mereka yang satu paket dengan pengetahuan up to date tidak penting. Jeleknya, mereka tidak ingat hal-hal penting seperti aku atau kehidupan mereka di masa tua.

"Aku bisa melakukan semua hal," Kai menyombong dengan bangganya.

"Seperti apa?" pancing Sehun.

"Apa saja yang kauinginkan. Cukup sebut dan… _voila!_ Keinginanmu terkabul."

Oke, kedengarannya tidak bagus. Ibuku telah termakan umpannya sendiri. Dia tergiur setengah mampus.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun," jawab Kai mantab.

Ibuku terkikik. Terkikik! Harusnya dia takut! Dia kan sedang berurusan dengan makhluk paling jahat di alam semesta!

"Terus kenapa kau bisa terjebak jadi babysitter bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan anak itu," Kai menunjukku. "Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Si caplang ini mungkin saja berbahaya."

AKU?! Bagaimana dengan dia? Kalau ayahku tidak mau mengatakan identitas rahasianya, biar aku saja yang akan melakukan itu untuk dia.

"Sadarkah kau kalau dia ini iblis?" aku balas menuding balik. Sambil berharap ibuku akan merosot di lantai, berguling-guling lagi atau mencoba memecahkan semua kaca jendela di rumah ini. Tapi dia cuma berdiri dengan antengnya. Mesam-mesem tidak jelas.

"Oh, aku suka _bad boy_. Mereka selalu menantang."

"Kau bercanda ya?!" pekikku. "Aku tidak sedang membicarakan cowok berandalan yang hobi membolos dan keluyuran tengah malam. Maksudku, dia itu benar-benar IBLIS. Pangeran kegelapan!"

"Lebih bagus malah," dia mengedipkan mata ke Kai. "Aku selalu ingin punya pacar pangeran."

Heeeerghhhh. Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Dia itu iblis!" seruku ngotot.

"Kau cuma salah paham," dengusnya sambil memutar bola mata lagi.

Aku hendak buka mulut untuk protes, tapi Kai buru-buru angkat sebelah tangan, memotong tindakanku. Dari tadi dia hanya terpaku pada ibuku dan terpesona pada setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Apapun itu. Bahkan kalimat paling menyebalkan sekalipun.

"Hunnie, bisa beri kami waktu sebentar?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin bicara pada anak ini. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan selamat dari dia."

Selamat? Dariku?! Ingin sekali kusemprot dia dengan banyak sanggahan, tapi Sehun keburu mengangguk. Matanya berbinar-binar dipenuhi rasa kagum. Dia telah tertipu mentah-mentah pada Kai cipher dan kostum-ksatria-gentlemannya yang berkilau.

"Okay. Aku mau cari baju ganti dulu. Entah kenapa aku pakai celana kain punya bapak-bapak ini. Ih. Jelek sekali. Menjijikkan."

Kalau memang dia tidak ingat ini rumahnya, harusnya dia tidak boleh masuk ke kamar orang seenak udel dan mengacak-acak propertinya kan?

"Ehm, helo?" tahanku. "Kau tidak boleh membuka-buka lemari."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu kan bukan lemarimu."

"So?" balasnya nyolot. Seolah-olah aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Ini gila. Otakku masih tidak terima ibuku adalah remaja menjengkelkan yang tidak sopan. Terbukti belum selesai aku bicara, dia langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Biar kutebak," ucap Kai setelah 'pacar baru'–nya menghilang dari jarak pandang. "Kau pasti salah satu malaikat yang mencoba membujukku untuk kembali menggunakan sayap dan pulang ke rumah, kan?" tuduhnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Dengar ya, pria sebelumnya sudah kuusir dan bukan berarti aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Sudah cukup. Aku sudah lelah. Aku muak jadi malaikat. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan sudah waktunya bagiku untuk bersinar!"

Uhmmm… kok perasaanku tidak enak ya? Ternyata ayahku kembali ke masa-masa saat dia baru pensiun jadi malaikat.

"Bukan kok." jawabku menggeleng cepat. "Aku bukan salah satu malaikat seperti dugaanmu." Kemudian aku jelaskan padanya satu-satu. Mulai dari awal. Aku menceritakan semuanya termasuk kalau dia itu sebenarnya adalah ayahku, yang kekuatannya menurun padaku, juga soal bagaimana aku tanpa sengaja merubah mereka kembali ke masa-masa remaja. Semuanya.

Tapi dia tidak percaya sama sekali. Sebaliknya, dia kelihatan skeptis dan sinis. Matanya menyipit kejam. "Kau mungkin punya kemampuan untuk memanggilku. Tapi kau tidak mungkin punya kemampuan untuk hal-hal sebesar itu. Aku ini terlalu kuat untuk bocah sepertimu!"

"Aku dan kau itu _sama_. Aku adalah anakmu. Putra semata wayang yang pernah kau miliki. Kekuatanmu adalah kekuatanku juga. Kita satu gen. Itu mengalir dalam darahku."

"Aku tidak punya anak," geramnya.

"Ya. Kau punya anak," tandasku.

Dia menggeleng. Tangannya terkepal menjadi bentuk tinju dan sebuah gelombang energi terbentuk di dalam kepalan kuat itu. Lama-kelamaan semakin besar dan berbentuk bola listrik! Gawat. Dia marah!

"Kau ini suruhan siapa, hah? Jawab!"

Aku gelagapan. "Ti-tidak ada kok. Aku bukan suruhan siapa-siapa. Sumpah. _Just… calm down_. Oke?" aku berpikir keras, mencari alasan yang lebih masuk untuk dia terima. Aku benar-benar takut dengan ayah yang ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Melempar bola listrik itu ke wajahku? Ke anaknya sendiri?! Setelah itu apa? Aku akan berpindah ke galaksi lain? Atau lebih buruk?

"Sebenarnya aku ini… um, aku ini… adikmu. Aku ini adikmu! Ingat?"

"Aku tidak punya adik."

Bola listrik di tangannya semakin besar.

"Tunggu!" tahanku sambil memutar otak mengarang-ngarang cerita lain. "Kau memang punya adik, hanya saja kita baru dipertemukan sekarang. Bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak tahu, karena selama ini aku hidup di bumi. Kau dan aku, kita punya koneksi, itulah mengapa aku bisa memanggilmu kemari." aku tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipiku. "See? Aku cuma ingin ketemu denganmu… hyung."

Bola listrik di tangannya perlahan-lahan lenyap. Ha! Gampang ditipu ternyata.

"Percayalah. Kau tidak bakal mau jadi bagian keluargaku. Aku melancarkan perang melawan makhluk-makhluk yang lebih kuat. Dan aku tidak butuh seorang bocah mengacaukan itu semua. Ingat itu, jangan-pernah-panggil-aku-lagi! Mengerti?" dia kelihatannya serius. Kai yang ini benar-benar sulit diajak berkompromi.

"Hey," Sehun baru kembali dari eksplorasi.

Sikap ayahku berubah seketika. Dari Iblis yang siap bertarung menjadi Tuan Super Rileks. Dia melempar senyum lebar ke sang pujaan hati. Ckckck. Mereka benar-benar sedang kasmaran. Dasar anak muda.

"Kembalilah ke usia normal kalian, kembalilah ke usia normal kalian," bibirku sibuk komat-kamit.

Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Coba tebak, kaus keren ini kutemukan setelah berkeliling dan membongkar banyak barang." keluhnya sambil mengamati kaos tengkorak berhelm ala rock n roll, hasil karyaku. Katanya kaos itu terlalu sangar untuk kupakai dan dia tidak ingin punya anak yang pakai kaos tengkorak kemana-mana. Itu menurut ibuku yang versi kolot. Kalau menurut ibuku yang versi _ini_ , hanya baju itu yang satu-satunya layak disebut 'baju'.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan jeans bagus." Sehun mempoutkan bibir. "Semuanya belel, kumal dan bau."

BAU?!

 _Pleasee, pleaseee, kembalilah ke usia normal kalian!_

Aku berjuang keras mengumpulkan semua energi, berusaha fokus, memantabkan tekad untuk merubah mereka kembali ke semula. Hasilnya… nol besar! Tetap nihil. Masih tidak ada yang berubah. Aku mencoba melambaikan tangan mengikuti cara ayahku, menutup kedua mata sambil komat-kamit dalam hati. Dan meskipun aku telah mengarang kalimat mantra yang berbunyi seperti puisi, _"Kembali ke asal, kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Wahai, Kai cipher dan Park Sehun, kembalilah menjadi orang dewasa. Kumohon kekuatanku, patuhilah sajak-sajak yang telah kuucapkan."_

Puisiku tidak bekerja! Orangtuaku tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun. Mereka tetap remaja bandel. Aku gagal merubah mereka kembali.

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari pakaian yang lebih bagus," ucap Kai mengabaikan aku lalu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. "Dunia dan seluruh isinya akan jadi milikmu, Sayang."

Ibuku tersenyum ganjen dengan pipi merona. Dia bahkan tidak perduli kalau Kai akan menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya untuk mewujudkan impian. Pokoknya dia benar-benar sudah buta.

"Wait. Kalian tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan aku?"

"Terserah ya. Kami tidak perduli. Toh kau sudah cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri." ucap Kai ringan.

Lalu dengan sekali lambaian tangan, kedua orangtuaku menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

 **End P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja melepas Iblis remaja ke dunia.

Untuk berbuat sesuka hati…

Kai memang telah bersumpah untuk berhenti mengambil jiwa-jiwa manusia. Dan apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat? Mengirim Kai kembali ke trik jahatnya. Dengan ibunya sebagai kaki tangan. Ini benar-benar gawat. Bukan. Bukan gawat lagi. LUAR BIASA GAWAT!

Kemana perginya mereka? Kai bilang seluruh dunia ini beserta isinya akan jadi milik Sehun. Impian seperti apa yang akan dipilih Sehun versi remaja? Kemana tujuan awal mereka?

Oh. Mungkin ke suatu tempat yang ramai dan banyak anak-anak muda bergaya elit, jadi dia bisa nongkrong sambil pamer baju tengkorak hasil curian tadi.

Chanyeol bersandar di tembok. Putus asa. Beberapa kali dia benturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Bagaimana dia bisa sepayah ini? Melepaskan dua orang itu begitu saja. Gagal. Gagal. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai seorang anak.

Sikap ibunya memang sudah buruk dari dulu. Tapi ternyata Kai lebih buruk lagi. Dia tidak boleh duduk-duduk santai sementara iblis muda sedang berkeliaran di alam semesta. Dan barangkali… oh, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana jika Kai berniat menguasai dunia? Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak jiwa tak bersalah yang bisa dia kuasai?

Chanyeol harus menghentikan mereka. Melacak keberadaan mereka.

Pertanyaannya sekarang: _Bagaimana?_

Memanggil dia kembali tidak termasuk pilihan. Kai pasti marah karena dia telah merusak kesenangannya dan acara kencannya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol masih takut dilempari bola listrik.

Okay, kalau begitu… gimana?! Gimana caranya menjangkau Kai?

Mendadak Chanyeol dapat ide. Benar juga. hPhone! Kai mungkin masih memiliki benda itu di kantongnya. Chanyeol bisa melacak keberadaan ayahnya lewat situ.

Dia merogoh saku celana. Tersentak kaget mendapati dua ratus dua belas panggilan masuk ke Hp-nya.

Hah? Siapa sih yang nelpon? Niat banget sampai dua ratus kali missed call. Kris kah?

Saat dia menekan tombol dial ke nomer sang ibunda, mendadak ponselnya lebih dulu bergetar. Ada panggilan dengan nomor lain yang masuk. Nomer tak dikenal.

"Halo?"

"Akhirnya kau menjawab panggilanku!"

Chanyeol melotot seketika. "Yixing? Kaukah itu?" darimana anak ini dapat nomornya?

"Yep. Cepat nyalakan TV dan ganti ke channel lima. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Kejutan? Kejutan biasanya tidak pernah ada yang beres. Chanyeol cepat-cepat berlari ke ruang tamu, membanting dirinya di sofa, menyalakan TV, dan mempersiapkan mental untuk nonton apapun yang terjadi di channel lima.

Chanyeol tercengang mendapati siaran berita dengan reporter pria berambut coklat, sedang memandu jalannya acara jumpa pers di sebuah Mall. Ada Yixing berdiri di samping si reporter, berkali-kali melempar flying kiss ke kamera.

Tunggu dulu… ini bukan acara jumpa pers. Ini kejutan yang dimaksud Yixing tadi!

"Itu untukmu, Park Chanyeol my lovely!" serunya berteriak di kamera dan di ponsel sekaligus.

"Kau sedang menelpon Chanyeol?" tanya sebuah suara di luar kamera. Dua detik kemudian, Baekhyun dan Tao ikut melongok di layar. Si reporter kerepotan sendiri, mencoba mengusir dua orang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun histeris.

"Aku sayang padamu! Kau dimana sih?" tanya Tao.

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa semua orang begitu mencintai dia?

Mendadak, sekitar empat puluh wajah ikut muncul di depan layar. Mereka semua kompak melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir. Mengirimi dia ciuman penuh cinta dari jarak jauh.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersadar.

Mereka ada dibawah pengaruh sihir cinta. Waktu Chanyeol kabur dari Mall, mereka memang sudah membombardir dia dengan banyak pujian, pertanyaan dan ungkapan perasaan. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena dia sendiri juga sama-sama sedang tergila-gila. Tergila-gila pada dirinya sendiri.

Sempurna. Sekarang dia punya fans club. Dan masih bingung bagaimana cara memperbaiki keadaan.

Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak yang bisa dia cerna sampai-sampai Chanyeol pusing sendiri. Antara shock dan panik dia duduk terbengong-bengong menyaksikan semua orang berlomba-lomba masuk ke kamera, memonyong-monyongkan bibir mereka, melempari dia ciuman jarak jauh.

Hal paling mengejutkan yang muncul di layar berikutnya adalah pasangan fenomenal kita… Kai cipher dan kaki tangannya… Sehun! Dua tompel cicak itu melenggang santai di latar belakang, diantara celah-celah leher manusia yang merapat di depan kamera.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti, berpaling kearah si reporter lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata ke pria itu.

Kai menyaksikan Sehun menjilati bibirnya sok sensual dengan ekspresi cemburu bukan main. Dengan sekali lambaian tangan, si reporter beserta kerumunan orang terlempar keluar dari kamera. Sehun tertawa-tawa bahagia lalu melingkari tangannya di perut Kai.

Apa dia sengaja membuat Kai jealous? Well, dia berhasil. Karena sekarang Kai semakin merapatkan rangkulannya di pundak namja berkulit putih itu. Dia tampak seperti cowok posesif yang bersedia mandi darah agar kekasihnya tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

Mereka hanya berdiri disana selama beberapa saat. Saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kamera bergerak men-zoom out tatapan mereka yang begitu mesra dan tajam. Chanyeol seperti sedang nonton film cinta norak yang dua pemeran utamanya bikin dia gondok setengah mati.

Kemudian… hal _itu_ terjadi. Kai mendaratkan ciuman panas yang penuh lumatan dan persilatan lidah tepat di bibir Sehun. Ciuman panas untuk setiap penonton di saluran lima—termasuk Chanyeol.

Yeks! Jika Kai kembali ke normal, Chanyeol ingin ayahnya itu menghapus ingatan tentang ciuman laknat itu dari kepalanya. Karena menonton kedua orangtuamu—meskipun mereka dalam versi remaja—berciuman di depan jutaan penonton di seluruh daratan Korea, adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah dia lihat.

Chanyeol buru-buru berpaling ke sisi lain. Perhatiannya kembali ke layar kaca saat dia mendengar Kai berbisik, " _It's my show now_." Cowok itu menyeringai ke wajah Sehun yang memerah parah, dipenuhi nafsu. Kai mengeratkan pelukan mereka semakin dalam, lalu menjentikkan jari sebanyak tiga kali.

Hanya dalam sekejap, Channel 5 berubah menjadi layar gelap. Chanyeol menyambar remote di meja dan menggantinya ke saluran lain. Yang lain bagus kok. Tapi live report dari Mall menghilang. Benar-benar gelap.

"Yixing! Halo?" Chanyeol berteriak panik di telpon. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Saluran telpon juga terputus. Dia coba menghubungi nomor Yixing beberapa kali, namun tetap tidak diangkat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seluruh siaran dari Mall menghilang dalam sekejap.

Itu berarti sesuatu telah terjadi disana.

Si Iblis pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Badan Chanyeol panas dingin. Apa yang terjadi dengan seluruh penghuni Mall hari ini? Chanyeol membayangkan Kai menyulap seisi Mall menjadi Miniatur Neraka lengkap dengan api. Masih mending kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika Kai menyuruh semua pengunjung menyekopi arang kedalam api? Itu tidak lucu! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh! Dia juga dapat gambaran mengerikan tentang teman-temannya. Chen, Yixing, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dirantai ke tembok dan disuruh mencangkul atau… atau… apapunlah! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Kai cipher. Ayah iblisnya yang ini lebih kreatif dan lebih berbahaya.

Lalu gimana dengan Sehun? Chanyeol ingin sekali menyalahkan Kai karena telah membuat ibunya berubah begitu. Tapi firasatnya berkata kalau Kai tidak bersalah sama sekali. Dia hanya membuat namja itu sedikit lebih kalem dan bisa menerima keadaan sekitar, tapi dia tidak merubah Sehun menjadi monster penggoda dan seorang troublemaker. Memang… begitulah dia.

Kemana perginya pria pecinta bola kristal yang hobi menghukum anaknya untuk setiap kesalahan terkecil? Ibu yang ini mengenakan kaos rock n roll, celana pensil dan sepatu trendi. Tipe pangeran idamannya adalah para _bad boy_. Berani-beraninya dia selalu memberi hukuman padahal dirinya sendiri lebih parah dari Chanyeol!

Well, Sehun berhutang banyak penjelasan untuk Chanyeol nanti.

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang stress, Chanyeol mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Iseng-iseng dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengecek voice mail. Inbox-nya penuh. Ada banyak pesan suara dari Kris, Chen, Xiumin, Yixing, Luhan—semua orang yang punya nomor kontaknya. Bahkan Jinyoung, Tao dan Baekhyun yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai 'sahabat-karib-tiga-detik'–nya juga mengirim banyak pesan suara. Mereka memuji-muji betapa hebatnya Chanyeol.

Yang paling banyak itu pesan suara dari Kris. Cowok itu juara diantara semuanya karena mengirim seratus pesan suara. Isinya romantis sekaligus lucu menurut Chanyeol.

Kris berceloteh kalau dia adalah cowok paling beruntung sedunia memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasih. Juga bagaimana dia ingin Chanyeol selalu ada di sisinya mendampingi dia seumur hidup. Kris melempar beragam pujian mulai dari betapa keren, betapa indah, betapa pintar, betapa lucu, betapa mengagumkan, dan betapa-betapa lainnya yang bikin Chanyeol melayang seketika. Semua kalimat-kalimat pujian serta rayuan gombal terlontar keluar dari mulut cowok itu. Tapi dia tidak berhenti menelpon dan mengirim pesan suara. Dia mengulangi pujian betapa-betapa tadi seperti mesin robot yang ada di ATM. Awalnya Chanyeol merasa berbunga-bunga. Lama-lama… kok monoton ya? Kris hanya mengulang dan mengulang sesuatu yang sama. Benar-benar persis robot. Semua orang juga begitu. Isi pesannya hampir sama seperti Kris.

Masih ada tiga pesan suara lagi yang belum dia buka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin. Dia sudah cukup dengan pujian. Sampai-sampai telinganya terasa panas dan perutnya mual.

Saat Chanyeol hendak melempar ponselnya ke bantal sofa, dia dikagetkan dengan satu panggilan masuk dari Chen.

Chen? Apa temannya ini baik-baik saja?

"Chen? Halo? Kau tidak sedang di Mall kan?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Tidak. Justru aku sedang dalam perjalan menuju ke rumahmu."

Apa Chen sudah terbebas dari pengaruh sihir? Mengapa dia tidak memuntahkan kalimat 'aku cinta padamu'?

"Aku cinta padamu, Chan."

Oke. Dia belum bebas.

"Sana, bodoh! Cuma aku yang pantas mengucapkan kalimat itu!"

Kris? Ini suara Kris? Mereka sedang bersama?

"Halo, Chanyeol sayang. Kau dimana, baby? Di rumah saja kan, my honey? Tidak kemana-mana? Aku lagi dalam perjalan menuju ke rumahmu. Tunggu ya. Jangan kemana-mana pokoknya. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada belahan jiwaku. Kau cinta sejatiku, Chan. Tunggu aku ya, Sayang."

Ya ampun. Sejak kapan Kris jadi cerewet dan lebai begini?

"Iya, aku tidak akan, eh, tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya kalian lolos dari Mall? Bukankah di Mall sedang ada…" Chanyeol refleks bungkam. Dia tidak mungkin cerita Mall sedang dikuasai oleh Ayah iblis yang liar dan Ibu kandung yang labil. Tapi… kalau bukan mereka, siapa lagi yang bisa mengerti kesulitan Chanyeol? Dimana lagi dia harus berbagi keluh kesah? Masa bodoh Kris dan Chen sedang berada dibawah pengaruh sihir. Selama mereka masih punya telinga, mata, kaki, tangan dan mulut, mereka masih bisa diandalkan. Kalau untuk Kris… kayaknya Chanyeol punya banyak 'PR' untuk dijelaskan ke cowok itu.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, begitu sadar Kris tak bisa melihat gelengannya, dia langsung menyahut. "Pokoknya kalian ke rumah dulu. Nanti cerita lengkapnya nyusul." tukas Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan 'I LOVE YOU' dari Chen yang sangat cempreng. "Aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya kalian lolos dari Mall?"

"Lolos? Kami tidak lolos dari mana-mana, Sayang. Aku memang ikut lari dibelakangmu tadi. Kau saja yang tidak sadar, padahal sudah kupanggil berkali-kali. Larimu cepat sekali sampai kami kesulitan mengejar. Karena kehilangan jejak, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko perhiasan dulu."

Detak jantung Chanyeol berdentum hebat. "Mm, toko perhiasan?"

"Ya, beli cincin. Untuk cinta sejatiku yang paling manis," jawab Kris.

"Untukku?" Chanyeol nyaris terlompat dari sofa kalau saja dia tidak segera sadar alasan utama Kris beli cincin karena dia masih berada dibawah pengaruh sihir. "Cincin… untuk apa ya?" tanyanya bodoh.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat Kris hendak memberi kejutan yang lebih dari sekedar cincin. Sayang sekali. Kalau dalam kondisi normal, mungkin dia sudah tertawa gembira sambil berteriak dan berlari mengelilingi halaman.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Aku juga punya cincin! Jangan lupakan aku!" pekik Chen membuat ponselnya berdenging nyaring di telinga. "Pokoknya tunggu kami ya. Kau harus terima cincin dariku! Kita sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, Chan. Apakah aku masih kurang berarti bagimu? Ingat kebersamaan kita selama ini, Chan. Masa tidak ada sedikitpun benih-benih cinta yang timbul diantara hari-hari bahagia kita?"

Chanyeol meringis aneh. "Chen, bisa tolong berhenti?" _Karena aku kepingin muntah,_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Ngomong-ngomong… apa tadi katanya…

Chen juga beli cincin?!

"Tutup mulut bodohmu itu sebelum kulempar kau ke jalan!" ancam Kris sadis. "Hanya aku seorang yang boleh melamar Chanyeol!"

"Siapa bilang? Kau yang tutup mulut, bodoh! Aku juga berhak! Aku sudah kenal baik Chanyeol dari kecil, jika ada orang yang lebih pantas darimu, sudah pasti akulah orangnya!"

Chanyeol buru-buru mematikan sambungan telpon. Dia tak ingin mendengar dua orang itu berebut ingin melamar dia. Biar saja mereka baku hantam sendiri.

Tarik-buang-tarik-buang-tarik-buang. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan pening.

Kenapa masalahnya jadi semakin runyam sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa?

Apa dia harus bilang: "Kris, maaf aku telah berbohong selama ini, sebenarnya aku bukan manusia biasa. Ayahku raja iblis dan bakat besarnya itu menurun padaku" atau, "Hai, Kris. Coba tebak, aku ini anak iblis lho!"

Ya Tuhan. Dua kalimat tadi sama-sama tidak ada yang enak.

"Chanyeol, sayang, bicaralah… apa kau tidak suka cincin pemberianku?" Kris menggenggam tangan pacarnya penuh harap. "Jadi gimana jawabanmu? Ya atau tidak?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, gusar. Pikirannya bercabang-cabang. Kris bodoh. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melamar orang. Karena yang dilamar justru sedang memikirkan hal lain. Bukan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' yang ditawarkan Kris daritadi. Selain itu, Chanyeol tidak mau memberi harapan dulu. Tidak dalam kondisi kacau begini. Dia takut jika pengaruh sihir itu lenyap, Kris pasti lupa kalau dia sudah melamar Chanyeol hari ini. Bersaing dengan Chen pula!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Chen, tadi Kris sudah menguncikan cowok itu di mobil. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir soal gangguan. Mereka bisa berduaan di ruang tamu. Sekali pengganggu ya tetap pengganggu, begitu pikir Kris.

"Chanyeol," Kris mengangkat dagu Chanyeol sedikit lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut super kilat disana. Dengan kedua tangan, dia menangkup pipi tembem sang kekasih. "Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Pikiranmu tidak sedang berada disini kan?"

Tebakan yang pas. Selamat Kris. Akhirnya kau sadar juga!

Chanyeol mengangguk, pelan sekali.

"Kalau gitu cepat cerita. Aku selalu siap mendengar." digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol lebih erat. "Jawabnya nanti saja." cowok itu tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Bener nih? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kris mengangguk. Walaupun dia ingin sekali mendengar Chanyeol menjawab 'ya'. Tapi… ya sudahlah, toh Chanyeol tidak bakal kemana-mana.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Syukurlah dia punya pacar yang pengertian meski sedang dibawah pengaruh iblis. "Oke, baiklah, aku sudah bertekad. Kau harus tahu. Aku akan bercerita semuanya. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan pingsan. Oke?"

Alis Kris terangkat naik sedikit. Memangnya Chanyeol mau cerita apa sampai tampangnya jadi serius begitu?

"Apapun itu, aku tidak akan pingsan. Percayalah."

"Janji?" todong Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk. "Janji."

"Well, Kris." Chanyeol tarik-buang napas dulu. Berdoa sebentar dalam hati. "Sebenarnya aku bukan manusia biasa seperti dugaanmu."

Kris melongo sesaat. "Kau tidak bercand—"

"Aku tidak bercanda," potong Chanyeol tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Aku tidak bercanda, Kris. Aku ini setengah iblis. Aku anak Raja Iblis dan ada darah iblis mengalir dalam darahku."

Kris terperangah. Hanya lima detik. Di detik keenam seulas senyum lebar terpancar dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah tahu."

Sekaranga gantian Chanyeol yang kaget. "Kau… kau sudah tahu?" lehernya tercekat. Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?! Tidak mungkin cowok ini tahu! Bukankah Kai sudah merekayasa pikirannya? Atau Chen yang lebih dulu membocorkan rahasia keluarganya?

 _Baiklah, Chen. Tiada maaf bagimu._

"Siapa? Siapa yang memberitahu?" Chanyeol gelagapan salah tingkah, genggaman tangannya terlepas. "Apa Chen yang memberitahumu? Pasti pelakunya Chen, iya kan?" desak Chanyeol.

Kris menggeleng. "Bukan Chen. Tapi ayahmu. Dia sudah cerita semuanya."

 _Oke. Dasar pembohong. Mulut ember. Akan kubunuh iblis itu. Mati dia._

"Semuanya?" jerit Chanyeol.

"Yap. Semuanya." sahut Kris tenang. Benar-benar tidak ada ekspresi shock atau jeritan horror sama sekali. Lalu kenapa tadi dia kelihatan terkejut waktu Chanyeol bilang dirinya setengah iblis?

"Kenapa tadi kau kaget waktu aku mengaku?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

Kris terkekeh. "Oh, itu. Aku kaget karena akhirnya kau berani juga bersikap jujur. Itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu beberapa hari belakangan ini."

Chanyeol tidak tahu dia harus pasang reaksi apa. Senang? Pastinya. Dia lebih dari senang. Meski begitu, masalah belum selesai. Dia tak bisa duduk-duduk disini seharian sambil berpelukan dengan Kris. Masih ada yang lebih genting dari kisah percintaannya sendiri.

Kris dan cincin emasnya bisa menyusul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Teens in Action (Part II)"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Hai haiiii :* sorry udah bikin kalian menunggu lama :(. Maaf kalau saya mengecewakan, jangan marah. Habis baru bisa lanjut cerita ini sekarang. Semoga lanjutannya tetap selalu bisa menghibur dan bikin kalian keep smile heheh. Dan semoga juga teman-teman tetap nge-fav cerita ini. Maaf yaa (T_T) saya jadi nggak enak…**

 **Oh iya, terakhir saya mau bilang makasih buat temen-temen yang kirim review, baca, fav, nge follow, ngasih support, pokoknya semua deh. Makasih yaa. Big hug for you guys ({})**

 **Hmmm, mungkin itu aja. Saya gak tau mau ngebacot apalagi. Cukup sekian and Please review ya^^ #bow  
**

 **terus buat yang mau request atau bertanya silahkan aj lgsg pm saya jangan malu2 heheh :D.**

 **Ya udah itu aja :D. Dan see you in the next chap.**


	13. Chapter 8: Teens In Action (part II)

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Chen, Jinyoung, Gongchan, dll

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Dengan kekuatan merepotkan yang dia miliki, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol merubah dirinya menjadi LUAR-BIASA-AMAZING hingga semua orang di mall tergila-gila padanya. Kai dan Sehun yang marah besar memberi Chanyeol hukuman—dan itu termasuk tidak ada acara kencan dengan Kris selama Tiga bulan penuh. Chanyeol jelas saja tidak terima. Lagi-lagi _sim-sala-bim!_ Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hanya butuh satu kalimat keliru, kedua orangtuanya kembali ke usia remaja lalu kabur bersama-sama karena mereka _amat sangat_ saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol mendapat beban dunia di pundaknya.

Kai akhirnya bisa meninggalkan jalan hidup iblisnya. Tapi karena dia kembali ke remaja, siapa yang tahu bencana apa yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh Raja-Iblis-Versi-Tujuh-Belas-Tahun? Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memperbaiki keadaan ketika dia punya satu ton penggemar yang mengikutinya kemana-mana? Dengan dibantu Kris dan Chen, dimulailah misi pencarian yang sangat merepotkan itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Teen Parents in Action (Part I** **I** **)**

" **Mau tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari punya orangtua ajaib? Punya orangtua ajaib berusia 17 tahun!"**

* * *

 **#HAPPY READING#**

* * *

 _Sunday, 08/11/2015_

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

"CHAANYE—"

"Shh!" kubekap mulut Chen lalu kutarik dia keluar dari mobil. "Dengar, kita harus kembali ke Mall itu, ada yang harus kulakukan." Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinga Chen, bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku Kris hendak membenturkan dirinya sendiri ke kap mobil. "Kita naik sepeda. Aku tidak mau kau semobil dengan Kris hyung."

Chen mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, kemudian mencibir ekstra jelek ke cowokku. "Memang, aku juga tidak sudi semobil dengan dia. Kau telah membuat pilihan yang tepat, Chanyeol." dia tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanku. Ini akan jadi momen yang amazing bagiku, bersepeda dua-duaan keliling kota denganmu. Kita akan jadi pasangan amazing yang hebat," katanya sengaja keras-keras. Jelas sekali ingin membuat Kris murka.

"Chen! Kita tidak akan bersepeda keliling kota!" tegurku. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan norak untuk memancing emosi Kris. Walau bagaimanapun aku harus membatalkan sihir cinta itu khusus untuk Chen. Coba-coba dulu. Lebih cepat dia sadar lebih baik. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu betul latar belakangku dan bisa membantuku. Selain itu, aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku sendiri adu cakar dengan pacarku gara-gara sihir cinta konyol. "Chen, tahu tidak sih, kau itu sebenarnya berada di bawah pengaruh kekuatanku. Inilah yang membuatmu berpikir aku semacam superstar yang pantas dipuja."

"Kau memang superstar," balasnya dengan tatapan tergila-gila.

Kutepuk jidatku.

"Chanyeol—"

"Tunggu dulu," tahanku buru-buru sebelum Kris sempat mendekat dan mengacaukan usahaku mengobati kerusakan di otak Chen. "Biar kuluruskan ini semua. Chen," kutatap kembali cowok itu. "Dengar baik-baik, kau perlu berpikir jernih. Coba pikir ulang, bukankah kelakukanmu ini agak aneh? Tidakkah kau merasa berbeda dari biasanya?" ucapku lamat-lamat, kupengaruhi dia agar kembali normal. "Lihatlah, aku masih bocah biasa yang sama yang baru-baru kau ajak bicara pagi tadi. Bocah yang selalu membuatmu geram karena berusaha mengacaukan hari-harimu yang damai dengan kelakuan dan kekuatanku yang ajaib. Ayolah, jauh di dalam hatimu kau pasti tahu aku bukan idola baru atau bintang remaja terkenal."

Aku bisa melihat dia memproses kalimat panjang lebarku tadi.

"Tidak," dia akhirnya menjawab, setelah menatapku sekian lama. "Kau adalah Park Chanyeol. Bocah paling menakjubkan, luar biasa, dan makhluk paling indah yang pernah tercipta di planet ini. Asal kau tahu, berusaha meyakinkan cewek-cewek itu untuk berkencan dengan Tao adalah kebaikan paling manis dan mulia dari orang sehebat dirimu." Puji Chen menggebu-gebu. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyukai sisi pedulimu yang itu, dan kau benar-benar menyayangi Kris hingga rela berbuat apa saja demi mencapai tujuanmu. Itu baru namanya kesungguhan hati. Maaf aku meragukan niat baikmu. Aku tahu sikapku itu salah. Lain kali aku harusnya lebih menghargai usahamu." Mudah-mudahan dia masih akan ingat pernyataan super drama ini ketika aku membalik mantranya. "Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah, Chanyeol." dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Betapa beruntungnya aku."

Beruntung? Itu menurut Chen versi mabuk. Mabuk sihir cinta.

"Nah, sekarang santai saja," kataku. "Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuatmu sadar. Mari kita saling menautkan jari-jemari agar kekuatannya lebih bekerja."

"Kereeen!" Dia kelihatan girang luar biasa. Buru-buru mengulurkan tangan secara sukarela, siap untuk menerima berkah dariku. "Bawa kekuatanmu kemari. Tunjukkan!"

Jelas sekali, dia tidak berpikir lurus. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan, tidak ada kuliah panjang lebar soal pengendalian kekuatan, tidak ada peringatan jika seandainya kekuatanku berbelok ke jalan yang salah, tidak ada usaha untuk membuat pikiranku menerima solusi-solusi sehat. Dia cuma Chen yang sangat senang bisa menolong temannya, Park-Chanyeol-Amazing.

 _Kembalikan Chen ke normal. Kembalikan Chen ke normal,_ batinku komat-kamit, aku mencoba fokus sekeras dan sekuat mungkin.

"Nah," aku berkedip, membuka mata. "Sekarang, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah teman terbaikku! Cinta sejati yang tak tergantikan."

Sial.

"Tutup mulutmu, rumput liar!" bentak Kris dari belakang.

Baik aku maupun Chen tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menoleh. Lagipula julukan Kris untuk Chen kedengaran payah sekali.

"Yeah, tapi kadang-kadang kau merasa terganggu karena tindakanku, benar kan?" tanyaku masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Chen geleng-geleng. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus merasa terganggu oleh tindakanmu? Kau terlalu hebat, Chan. Aku berjanji akan meningkatkan level diriku. Aku _janji._ Kau akan melihat betapa layaknya aku bisa terus berada di sisimu. Aku akan jadi teman terbaik sepanjang masa. Bahkan, teman hidup terbaik jika kau mengizinkanku. Orang yang paling pantas menjadi pendampingmu," cerocosnya mantab.

Aku merinding. Chen makin parah ngawurnya. Kenapa tidak ada yang berhasil? Kemana perginya kekuatanku?

"TUTUP MULUT BAUMU!" teriak Kris. "Hanya aku yang pantas jadi pendamping hidupnya!"

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong keluarkan aku dari dunia ini.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupku tanpa kehadiranmu," ungkap Chen yang membuat isi perutku terombang-ambing dasyat. Bukan karena terharu, tapi karena geli.

Celaka besar. Aku tidak bisa hidup bersama teman yang setiap hari kerjanya memuntahkan halaman-halaman puisi ke depan wajahku. Omongan Chen semakin diluar kendali. Ini harus segera dihentikan. Secepatnya!

"Chen, dengar," kataku sembari menggenggam tangannya lebih erat sampai Kris sesak napas. Masa bodoh. Kris urusan belakangan. Dia bisa menunggu, aku harus membereskan yang satu ini dulu. Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk melempar getaran ke mata Chen. "Aku tidak sesempurna seperti yang kau bayangkan. Oke? Aku bahkan bukan jenis teman yang selalu baik sepanjang waktu. Aku seringkali bersikap seenaknya. Kau ingat? Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan, _sering_ , aku juga pernah mengabaikanmu dan lebih memilih Jinyoung sehingga kau merasa kecewa dan membenciku."

Chen terdiam, berkedip beberapa kali, lalu cepat-cepat menepis tanganku. "Yang benar saja," katanya angkuh sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Kau memang bukan teman yang baik. Ugh. Lagipula ngapain aku berdiri di halaman rumahmu?"

"Hah?" aku melongo kaget.

Chen mendesis seolah aku baru saja menjilati muntahan seseorang. "Kau tidak dengar ya?" tandasnya lebih sinis dari para anggota pemandu sorak milik Jinyoung. "Ngapain aku berdiri di halaman rumah orang menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Ya ampun. Tidak. Jangan lagi! Aku tidak menarik sihirnya, aku malah membaliknya! Chen bukannya sadar, dia malah bersikap memusuhi. Dia benci padaku. Mungkin melebihi siapapun yang pernah dia kenal.

"Chen, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku menyebalkan, iya kan?" ucapku kelabakan panik. "Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kau tidak boleh begini. Kau tidak boleh berubah jadi orang asing lagi," bujukku. "Kita berteman. Aku bisa memperbaikinya. Aku bisa mengubahmu. Tolong diam dulu." Kupegangi kedua pundaknya. Berusaha mengirim mantra penyembuh dalam jenis apapun lewat tatapan mata. "Chen, kau temanku, kau tidak membenciku. Kau—"

"Pergi sana!" Chen mendorongku. Dia lari terbirit-birit keluar dari pekarangan. "Tolong!"

Kris menahan punggungku sebelum bokong nistaku sempat mencium tanah. "Chanyeol, baby, kau baik-baik saja, honey?" dia mengusap lembut ujung daguku. "Biarkan si pengganggu itu pergi. Kau masih punya aku, sayang. Aku seratus kali lebih baik darinya."

Chen berlari menyebrangi jalan utama perumahan, melambai-lambaikan tangan menyetop taksi yang lewat. "Pak," katanya super keras. "Tolong bawa saya jauh-jauh dari orang itu."

Si sopir menatap ke arahku dengan alis terangkat, lalu menelusuri wajah penuh pemujaan Kris yang menatapku terlalu berlebihan. "Memangnya kalian kenapa? Terlibat cinta segitiga, heh?" ledeknya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa leluconnya lucu bukan main.

Chen membuka pintu penumpang. Pelototannya lebih mirip orang gila paranoid yang trauma. "Bawa jauh-jauh dari orang paling menjijikkan di sana itu. Entah kenapa saya tadi mau repot-repot menginjak rumput di halamannya. Pak, ayo jalan!"

Usai pintu terbanting menutup, taksi kuning melaju dengan kecepatan ugal-ugalan.

"Kris," Kutarik kerah bajunya. Bukan waktunya untuk merasa berbunga-bunga. "Naik ke mobilmu. Cepat. Jangan biarkan Chen lolos."

"Tapi kenapa?" Kris tampak siap menangis.

Aku melompat ke dalam mobil tanpa bertele-tele. "Pokoknya jalan saja."

"Kenapaaaa?"

Aku menyipitkan mata hingga tinggal segaris, memang sih kelihatan agak kejam. "Masih belum jelas? Chen itu temanku. Jalankan mobil sialan ini sebelum kubuang cincin lamaranmu."

Kris menganga shock. Hah. Puas sekali rasanya. Cowok yang pernah membuat perasaanku kacau balau berminggu-minggu sekarang berlutut tak berdaya, menggigil karena sangat takut kehilanganku. Anggap saja ini balas dendam kecil-kecilan. Kendali berada di tanganku sepenuhnya.

"Ayolah, Kris!" desakku melotot semena-mena. "Kuhitung sampai tiga! Satu, dua, dua setengah..."

"Oke." Kris buru-buru sadar kemudian melompat duduk di belakang kemudi. "Ingat, aku bersedia melakukan ini demi kau. Bukan demi dia."

Ya, ya terserahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terkejut saat taksi kuning yang ditumpangi Chen ternyata berbelok ke parkiran mall dan perlahan-lahan berhenti. Mall ini tidak asing. Bukankah ini mall yang tadi kami datangi? Mau apa dia?

"Kris, berhenti," perintahku spontan menarik-narik sejumput kain di lengan bajunya. "Berhenti, kita parkir di sini. Aku harus mengejar Chen."

Kris menampakkan raut wajah teramat sangat terluka. "Jadi begitu ya, kau lebih memilih mengejar cowok yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek darimu dan berencana membuang cincinku."

 _Astaga._ Aku memutar mata. Benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni episode sinetron ini. "Kris, bukan saatnya bertengkar, nanti saja kita bicara lagi." Kubuka pintu di sampingku tanpa menunggu cowok itu buka mulut.

"Chen!" panggilku sambil berlari melintasi parkiran. "Chen! Tunggu! Heei!"

"Lihat saja!" balas Chen tidak mau berhenti. "Akan kubuat anak-anak di sekolah sadar betapa jahat dan menjijikkannya kamu!"

Bilang apa tadi? Dia tidak sedang bercanda, ya kan?

"Chen," kedua kakiku mendadak terpaku di lantai, telapak tanganku mendadak berkeringat dingin. "Chen, berhenti! Mau apa kau?"

Tapi dia tidak mau mendengar, dia terus berlari kesetanan ke arah pintu masuk. Gawat. Chen bakal mengacau. Pasti. Bagaimana jika dia berlari ke ruang informasi dan mengumumkan ke seluruh pengunjung mall bahwa aku keturunan iblis?

"Tolongg!" Chen berteriak dan berlari ke arah satpam.

"Hei, bocah." Security itu mendekati Chen dengan tampang tidak berselera. "Kenapa teriak-teriak? Apa ada masalah?"

"Dia!" telunjuk Chen menudingku. " _Dia_ -lah masalahnya! Anda harus segera memanggil polisi sebelum terlambat. Tangkap dan penjarakan dia! Dia berbahaya!"

Si satpam menatap Chen kebingungan, lalu menatapku, menatap Chen lagi, kemudian menatapku. "Berbahaya? Dia tampak aman-aman saja menurutku. Apa dia mencuri ponselmu? Dia itu rekanmu, kan? Kalian para bocah berniat mengerjaiku. Jujur?" tuduh bapak itu. Sepertinya dia tipe-tipe orang dewasa paruh baya yang sangat anti-pengunjung remaja. Terlebih yang suka berteriak-teriak, mengutil barang, menipu, buang kertas pembungkus keripik sembarangan sambil cekikikan. Kalau aku tidak salah, satpam itu mengira Chen salah satunya.

Chen tercekat sakit hati karena dikira bercanda. "Aku berusaha memperingatkanmu, ini bukan main-main."

Si satpam merokok acuh tak acuh. "Yah, di mataku kalian adalah para penipu kecil yang sedang main-main." Lalu dia menudingkan rokoknya ke depan hidung Chen. "Ini pasti semacam permainan adu keberanian. Semacam lelucon konyol? Aku tahu kalian kadang-kadang bisa brengsek sekali."

"Dia berbahaya!" tanda Chen ngotot.

Satpam itu menghela napas, "Temanmu kelihatan tidak bermasalah. Sekarang bisakah kau pulang dan kerja PR-mu? Biarkan aku merokok dengan tenang. Ya ampun, ini minggu pemotongan gaji. Ditambah kau datang berteriak-teriak mengganggu jam istirahatku."

"Jangan tertipu oleh penampilan!" pekiknya. "Dia itu iblis!"

Tuh kan...

Kubilang juga apa.

"Ha-ha," komentarku bersikap tenang layaknya orang paling waras, hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa tidak masuk akalnya Chen. Diam-diam kubalas dia dengan pelototan: tega-sekali-kau-berbuat-begini-padaku. "Dia memang hobi bercanda, Pak. Aku bukan iblis."

"Oke sori, dia bukan iblis, tapi putranya." Ralat Chen super menyebalkan. "Waspadalah, anak itu mungkin akan menyulap Anda menjadi salah satu pelayan istana di neraka."

"Aku bukan iblis ataupun putranya," kubantah omongan Chen disertai gelengan kepala kuat-kuat.

Si satpam menggaruk jidat dengan gemas. "Sudah kubilang cukup main-mainnya. Kalian punya telinga apa tidak sih? Apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan? Kalau kalian berniat mengacau di dalam sana, sebaiknya angkat kaki dari mall ini sekarang juga, atau biar aku bicara dengan orangtua kalian. Ini sudah keterlaluan namanya!"

"Baiklah," jawab Chen kesal. "Jangan salahkan saya jika Anda kena kutuk." Chen misah-misuh sambil berderap menjauh.

Chen berjalan melewatiku, berhenti sebentar untuk memberiku satu tatapan tajam selama tiga detik. Tiga detik paling mendebarkan. Yang segera dia potong dengan kembali berjalan menjauhi pelataran parkir. Menjauhiku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengejarnya. Chen tidak boleh lolos tanpa disadarkan. Aku sudah melakukan dua contoh kegagalan dengan Ayah dan Ibuku yang kini berkeliaran sesuka hati di dalam mall, melakukan apapun yang hanya para pengunjung dan Tuhan yang tahu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kegagalan yang sama bersarang dalam diri sahabatku.

"Tunggu," tahanku. "Chen!"

Untung dia pelari yang super duper buruk, jadi mudah saja menyamai langkah kakinya.

"Aku bakal teriak," dia mengancam. "Jika kau berani mendekat satu langkah. Aku tidak akan segan-segan berteriak."

'Hei," Tatapanku melembut. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Aku cuma ingin segalanya kembali ke normal."

"Ini normal," katanya dingin.

"Tidak," sanggahku. "Ini tidak normal. Kita biasanya berteman. Kita biasanya nongkrong bareng. Kita sebelumnya baik-baik saja. Kau ingat? Apa kau sadar kenapa kau membenciku?" Aku sebenarnya ingin mendekati dia, merangkulnya atau apa, tapi aku masih takut diteriaki. "Kau tidak bisa keluyuran sambil membenciku tanpa alasan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Chen mendengus. "Aku bukan membencimu tanpa alasan." Dia mulai menghitung kesalahanku dengan jari-jarinya. "Pertama, kau sering menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu, kau pernah melakukannya untuk mempermalukanku saat pentas drama, kedua kau berbahaya, ketiga kau pernah membuangku demi popularitas dan pertemanan palsumu dengan Jinyoung, keempat kau egois, dan kelima kau sering membuatku kelihatan tolol di muka umum dan menularkan sisi tololmu sehingga aku tampak sama-sama tidak bergunanya. Selesai." Dia tersenyum kalem.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!

Oke. Chen mungkin benar. Aku sungguh teman yang buruk. Aku berhutang banyak padanya. Jika masalah ini selesai, aku berjanji akan lebih patuh dan tunduk pada semua petuahnya. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu," ungkapku jujur. "Tidak secara sengaja. Tidak pernah."

"Omong kosong."

"Chen, aku minta maaf, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," ucapku. Dan memang benar. Aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki segalanya. Dimulai dari sahabatku.

Dia menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

"Karena kita berteman!" pekikku putus asa.

Chen mendengus.

"Karena kau tahu rahasiaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliling dan memberitahu semua orang. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya, setelah itu aku akan pergi jauh-jauh."

Chen gigit bibir, agak gusar.

"Kumohon," pintaku memelas.

"Oke." Dia memutuskan. "Tapi aku bersedia melakukan ini supaya tidak perlu berurusan lagi denganmu."

Oh, tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak. Kenapa dia jadi seenaknya begini?! "Chen..." tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan kakiku melangkah. "Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh pergi jauh. Yang tadi itu—"

"Park Chanyeol." Nada suaranya bagai tusukan jarum di kulitku. "Kau baru saja melanggar janjimu sendiri."

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak sengaja," buru-buru aku melompat mundur satu jengkal. " Lihat, sekarang aku mundur. Puas?"

Terlambat. Chen keburu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi seorang cowok yang kuyakini Minseok hyung. "Dia ada di parkiran bersamaku, kalian perlu tahu siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya."

Lautan malapetaka sedang menghampiriku. Sekumpulan orang yang kuyakini para penggemarku lari-lari antusias menuju ke arah kami.

"Hei itu dia Park Chanyeol!" seorang cewek yang tidak kukenal meneriakiku.

"Astaga!" sahut cewek remaja lain histeris. "Aku mencintai dia!"

"Minggir!" teriak Jinyoung menerobos kerumunan paling depan. "Kalian tidak bisa minggir? Aku ini teman sekelasnya!"

"Sebaiknya kau yang minggir sebelum menyesal." Chen mewanti-wanti dengan raut muka seram.

"Apa sih masalahmu?" jawab Jinyoung lebih nyolot. "Oke, selain fakta bahwa kau pecundang nomor satu di parkiran ini. Harusnya pecundang sepertimu berjingkrak naik-turun karena dapat kesempatan emas berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol," seloroh Jinyoung. Ini pasti momen terbalik paling lucu sepanjang masa. Dimana sahabatku berbalik menghinaku dan musuhku berbalik melindungiku. Jinyoung mungkin diliputi perasaan baru begitu melihat wajahku, tapi begitu melihat Chen, sikapnya sama. Murni penghinaan.

"Tidak sudi," balas Chen. "Dia mirip kau."

"Menurutmu aku mirip Chanyeol?" Jinyoung tampak benar-benar terkejut. Berdiri lebih tegap dari biasanya. "Bahkan pecundang fenomenal bisa melihat kemiripan kami yang merupakan suatu anugrah terindah," ucapnya bangga setengah mati dengan dagu terangkat.

"Ya ampun," Chen menggeleng-geleng, hampir merasa kasihan, entah padaku atau pikiran buta Jinyoung yang berada di bawah pengaruh kekuatanku. "Dia tidak hebat. Dia makhluk mengerikan." Chen berpaling menatap Kris yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri dalam kerumunan. "Hei, sobat, keputusanmu benar untuk mencampakkan dia sebelumnya. Kuharap kau bersedia melakukan itu lagi."

Sejengkel apapun aku pada tindak-tanduk Chen saat ini, aku lebih membenci kekuatanku sendiri yang lebih sering mendatangkan kesialan daripada keuntungan.

"Chanyeol bukan makhluk mengerikan," Kris maju membelaku, dia bersusah-payah menerobos kerumunan yang melingkar di sekelilingku. "Dia itu ya... Chanyeol. Dia itu uhm..." Kris kelihatan agak bingung selama sedetik, kukira dia akan mundur dan menyerah, tapi dia malah merunduk dalam-dalam untuk memberi ciuman tepat di bibir. Di depan semua mata!

"Tidak adil!" pekik Luhan ge. "Aku juga ingin mencium dia!" Ini Xi Luhan. Cowok cina yang sama yang saat ini sedang mengencani Baekhyun. Dan bahkan pacarnya tidak merasa tersinggung saat Luhan berteriak menggebu-gebu ingin menciumku.

Gila, huh?

Aku buru-buru menarik diri dari tubuh Kris, bergeser sedikit. Jangan salah paham. Aku suka Kris menciumku. Aku juga suka dia karena berani tampil demi aku. Hanya saja... aku tidak merasa seperti mencium Kris. Lebih seperti mencium _pemeran pengganti_ _Kris_. Pemeran pengganti seperti di film-film action. Dan sutradara sengaja menggunakannya demi keselamatan si aktor asli yang bibirnya tidak ingin terkontaminasi air liur. Ya, dia mungkin mirip Kris dan bersuara seperti Kris, tapi bukan _benar-benar_ Kris asli.

Pasti bingung kan? Silahkan hina aku dan logika kacau-ku.

Chen menggeliat keluar dari tengah-tengah kelompok, ekspresi kesal kentara di wajahnya. "Hyung," dia menoleh ke pacarku. "Semoga kedua matamu segera terbuka."

Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai respon tidak setuju.

Ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan Chen langsung terisi oleh tubuh-tubuh lain yang ingin berdiri lebih dekat denganku. Dan mereka mulai menyerocos tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari Kris, Jinyoung, Minseok, Yixing, dan anak-anak yang kukenali dari sekolah, termasuk orang asing, pokoknya semua. Mereka punya banyak pemikiran dan rayuan hebat untuk dikatakan. Tapi pujian mereka tidak membuatku merasa berarti. Aku malah semakin canggung dan merasa buruk rupa. Terlebih setelah memandangi punggung Chen berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin semua kekonyolan ini segera berakhir. Jadi orang paling dipuja-puja itu tidak enak. Serius. Aku bingung bagaimana para seleb papan atas tahan melakukannya bertahun-tahun, seumur hidup mereka.

Hanya saja, aku tidak sanggup membereskan semua masalahku sendirian. Terdengar sangat pengecut sekali ya? Siapa yang berbuat siapa yang ingin bunuh diri. Kalau kalian tanya siapa, sudah pasti jawabannya: AKU.

Pokoknya aku butuh bantuan, seseorang yang lebih jago, lebih orisinil, yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan tanpa menimbulkan bencana lain kepada seluruh umat manusia. Aku butuh Gongchan. Secara tidak langsung dia yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kalau saja dia tidak bersikap gegabah dan melompat ke tengah-tengah bak superhero kesiangan, aku tidak bakalan punya fans club—yang lebih pantas disebut kumpulan orang-orang berhati robot.

Gongchan bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Aku yakin. Masalah mantra cinta, sahabatku yang berbalik membenciku setengah hidup, orangtuaku yang berubah jadi remaja. Kalau ada iblis terkuat di dunia setelah ayahku, pasti semua jari akan menunjuk ke arahnya. He-lo. Demi apa ayahku mengutus dia jadi mata-mata kepercayaan kalau dia sama cerobohnya seperti aku?

Aku harus menemukan Gongchan. Dimana dia bersembunyi? Dasar iblis tak bertanggung jawab! Seenaknya membuatku terlilit arus masalah, seenaknya menguntitku kemana-mana, sekarang malah sok pura-pura tidak kenal. Harusnya dia yang membereskan ini semua. Bisa dibilang, sembilan puluh persen kekacauan ini adalah ulahnya. Niatku tulus. Aku cuma mau menjodohkan Tao dengan salah satu adiknya yang bawel itu. Tidak ada salahnya menggunakan bakat alami untuk membantu sesama. Iya kan?

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang lihat Gongchan?" Aku bertanya pada Luhan ge dan kawan-kawannya.

"Siapa yang peduli?" jawab Ken. "Kaulah satu-satunya yang pantas dilihat."

Satu Chen saja sudah pusing, ini ada puluhan Chen yang mengelilingiku. Setelah aku sukses bikin Chen asli muak, aku masih harus menghadapi Chen-Chen lain yang kemampuan gombalnya sederajat, alias sama-sama bikin perut mulas. Lama-lama aku bisa mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa kalau begini. Hanya saja, para petugasnya mungkin akan berlomba-lomba menggodaku dan membangun kamar khusus dengan taburan bunga mawar di seprainya dan lilin-lilin mengelilingi kasur, alih-alih mengurungku di bangsal pasien.

"Guys, ayolah," desakku pada kumpulan orang bermata sayu itu. "Aku kepingin tahu. Gongchan masih berkeliaran di sini, tidak? Jawab saja."

"Ya, kayaknya sih begitu," jawab Baro. "Kami semua agak frustasi waktu kau kabur, Gongchan membawa perempuan-perempuan entah siapa itu ke toilet perempuan di lantai basement. Tapi kami semua tidak peduli pada Gongchan," Baro menggenggam tanganku. "Kami hanya peduli padamu, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar peduli padamu."

Kris mendorong punggung Baro, lalu menggantikan posisinya. "Kenapa kau ingin tau dimana keberadaan bedebah itu? Kau lebih memilih dia ketimbang pacarmu sendiri?"

"Tidak kok." Memang benar! Aku mencari Gongchan bukan karena tiba-tiba muncul perasaan suka. Aku mencari dia saat ini karena dia lebih berguna ketimbang Kris. Jangan salah paham, memang itulah fakta.

"Kita datang kemari untuk mencari dia, jadi sebaiknya kita mulai dari sekarang."

Kris menggeram marah. "Tadi katanya mau cari Chen, sekarang mau cari Gongchan! Apa gunanya aku di sisimu?"

Ya ampun.

Astaga.

Tolong.

Aku mau muntah.

"Kris..." Aku menghela napas. Capek, letih, lesu, loyo, pusing, mual, lelah. "Sudah kubilang jangan sekarang."

"Chanyeol," Kris menatap mataku. Oh perfect. Sekarang apalagi? "Tatap aku, aku bisa menuliskan lagu-lagu yang indah untukmu. Ada milyaran lagu yang bisa kukarang untukmu. Jadi apa yang kau harapkan dari Gongchan?"

"Aku juga bisa menulis lagu untukmu, hyung!" teriak Taehyung, entah dia berdiri di sudut mana, terlalu banyak kepala orang disini. Tapi aku yakin yang barusan itu suaranya.

"Aku juga bisa menulis lagu-lagu pendek! Tidak terlalu bagus sih, tapi aku bisa..." kata seorang pria yang bahkan tidak kukenali.

"Apalagi aku," Luhan ge maju dengan percaya diri, kemudian menginjak keras-keras sepatu Kris sampai cowok itu refleks geser badan karena sibuk mengipasi kakinya yang sakit. "Aku bisa menulis lagu lebih bagus dari siapapun."

Bagus. Sekarang mereka malah bersaing ingin membuatkan lagu. Untuk apa tumpukan lagu pemujaan kalau orangtuaku tidak mengakui aku sebagai anak kandung mereka?!

"Baru begitu saja sombong," Jinyoung sengaja menabrakkan pundaknya ke pundak Luhan ge, "Aku ini jenius musik, kalian tahu? Chanyeol mau lagu jenis apa saja bisa kuberikan. Bahkan lebih dari lagu. Dia boleh mendapatkan hatiku."

Idih. Siapa yang mau?

Selanjutnya yang kutahu, mulut semua orang mulai berlomba-lomba ngomong ngawur tentang "mengarang lagu", bahkan kasir swalayan juga berjanji padaku akan ikut les musik sepulangnya dari sini supaya bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu.

Sialan! Aku jadi tidak bisa berbicara empat mata saja dengan Kris kalau semua orang ikut berpartisipasi nimbrung.

Tidak ada informasi yang bisa kutarik dari percakapan tidak bermutu di sekelilingku kecuali dari Baro tadi. Benarkah Gongchan dan adik-adiknya bersembunyi di toilet basement? Kira-kira mereka masih ada disana tidak ya? Aku penasaran.

Rencana berikutnya yang harus kulakukan adalah menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pasukan pecinta diriku.

"Oke guys, aku senang sekali kalian mau meluangkan waktu ngobrol bersamaku," Aku memberi pengumuman ke mereka, "Tapi sekarang aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Me-time. Kalian paham? Jadi kenapa kalian tidak duduk-duduk dulu di food court selama sejam, nanti aku nyusul."

"Tidak boleh," Jinyoung berkacak pinggang, memelototiku. "Nanti kau kabur lagi! Terlalu beresiko!"

"Aku janji aku tidak bakal kabur," Diam-diam aku menyilangkan dua jari di belakang punggung.

"Lihat! Dia menyilangkan jari di belakang punggung!" teriak seorang cowok pengadu.

SIAPA PULAK ITU?!

"Maaf, hyung... jangan benci kami, tapi kami tidak mau melihatmu pergi, kami tidak tega kehilanganmu. Kami semua mencintaimu." kata Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung, yang juga tidak kuketahui keberadaannya, aku tahu dia berdiri di antara kerumunan dan itu suaranya. Tapi dimana sosoknya?

"Ya, ya, aku juga mencintai kalian," jawabku seadanya.

"Barusan dia memutar mata!"

"Kau tidak iklas!?" serang suara lain.

Ya Dewi Kwam Im…

"Okay, guys, aku senang sekali kalian semua ada disini untuk menyatakan kasih sayang kalian dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam," Dalam hati aku muntah saat mengatakannya. "Tapi aku benar-benar sangat butuh waktu sendirian sementara ini. Jadi kenapa kita tidak masuk saja dan ketemuan di food court sejam lagi?"

"No way!" kata Jinyoung. "Gimana kalau kau kabur? Kita tidak mau ambil resiko."

"Janji deh aku tidak bakal kabur," Alih-alih menyilangkan jari, kuberi dia dua jari. Aku berbisik ke Kris, tak lupa menatap pakai ekspresi 'Kasihanilah Aku' paling terbaik. "Hyung, aku harus menyingkir dari orang-orang ini. Bantu aku ya?"

"Apa katanya?" tanya Baekhyun kepo.

Kris menggandeng tanganku. "Apa yang dia katakan," ujarnya ke penonton. "Adalah dia butuh perlakuan spesial dari kita. Royal Treatment."

Yixing mulai membungkuk rendah-rendah.

"Bukan, bukan begitu," kata Kris. "Yang kumaksud adalah dia butuh penyambutan spesial di pintu masuk mall."

"Itu benar sekali," Sandeul mengangguk setuju. "Mereka memainkan lagu selamat datang khusus saat Ratu Inggris tiba di ruangan. Kayaknya aku punya lagu penyambutan di ponselku."

"Ide bagus," sahut Kris. "Ada radio pengumuman di ruang penjaga, letakkan musiknya di stereo dan suruh semua orang tunggu di dalam. Biar Chanyeol bisa berjalan masuk sembari musiknya diputar. Aku janji dia tak bakal kabur," Aku melirik dia menyimpan satu tangan di belakang punggung, kedua jarinya terjalin. "Aku yang akan menjaga dia supaya tidak hilang."

Tao dan beberapa kepala lainnya mengangguk super bersemangat, seolah-olah mereka dapat misi besar untuk sekali seumur hidup.

"Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia," Yixing membungkuk hormat lagi. "Aku akan memastikan semua orang memberimu respek yang sepadan. Ayo, guys. Jangan buat Yang Mulia menunggu, kita harus menyiapkan pintu masuk spesial untuknya." Dia menggerakkan orang-orang itu menjauhi parkiran.

"Masuk lewat pintu belakang," Kris berbisik padaku sambil mengerling. "Aku akan memberitahu orang-orang kau sudah duluan ke food court. Mereka akan mencarimu ke sana. Lalu kita bisa mencari kedua orangtuamu di bagian lainnya."

"Perfect," Kukecup bibirnya sekilas. Kris mesam-mesem kegirangan. Keren sekali punya pacar sepintar dia, walaupun sedang dibawah pengaruh mantra. Berkat dia aku lolos dari kepungan massa anarkis.

Aku dan Kris menyelinap lewat pintu lainnya di area belakang, pintu terpisah untuk karyawan mall, para penghuninya tak tampak di sudut manapun, barangkali mereka sedang direpotkan oleh para pengunjung gila yang berani membakar seluruh mall bila keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Mengapa sih orang-orang ini tidak kembali ke keadaan semula? Kembali ke keadaan dimana mereka berpikir aku bukan siapa-siapa. Lebih baik mereka membenciku sekalian.

Tidak. Ide barusan terlalu bodoh. Bisa semakin ruwet misi pencarian ini jika dikelilingi ratusan orang-orang sirik seperti Jinyoung. Sebelum dia dikuasai mantra.

"Sampai disini kau harus beraksi sendiri," katanya tampak menyesal. "Aku harus menjauhkan orang-orang itu dari jangkauanmu. Minimal, bikin perhatian mereka teralih."

"Oh ya? Dan gimana caramu melakukannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia tersenyum. "Aku bisa pinjam gitar dari toko musik. Kubuat mereka sibuk mendengarku bernyanyi."

"Oke." Aku masih kurang yakin. "Dengan alasan?"

"Kubilang saja itu perintah darimu. Hibur 'PCY-Friends', dengan begitu mereka makin simpati terhadapmu."

PCY-Friends? Hah! Boleh juga nama fans clubnya.

Aku memberinya senyum bangga dan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sungguh."

Kris menunduk untuk memberi ciuman balasan di bibir. "Aku juga." Setelah berkata begitu, dia buru-buru pergi dari ruang staff. "I LOVE YOU, BABY!"

Aku terkekeh kecil. Dasar.

"Menikmati jadi bintang ternama?"

Aku menoleh kaget. Gongchan duduk di counter, ongkang-ongkang kaki, kelihatan luar biasa keren dan menyebalkan sekaligus.

"Kau!"

"Apa?" balasnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Kau kangen padaku?"

Bukan waktunya untuk mengomel dan menyumpahi bocah jejadian itu. Aku butuh dia sebagai kaki tanganku sekarang juga. Semoga saja dia sudi jadi kaki tangan anak teman baiknya. Aku ini anak teman baiknya kan? Partner merangkap atasannya di Neraka. Dia harus mau. "Darimana saja kau?! Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Gongchan merengut, berlagak sakit hati. "Lucu ya. Dari kemarin kau kelihatan jijik kalau aku dekat-dekat, sekarang kau baru membutuhkanku? Wow. Baik hati sekali."

"Pleaseeee. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku butuh orang yang lebih jago untuk memulihkan keadaan." Hancurlah harga diriku, memohon kepada antek-antek iblis.

"Setelah percobaan yang kau lakukan terhadap adik-adikku? Tanpa izin sama sekali?" Nadanya meninggi, kemudian dia melambai cuek. "Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak ingin terlibat."

Kenapa semua iblis harus menyebalkan sih?

"Tapi aku menyesal, aku minta maaf, mana kutahu kalau mereka adik-adikmu? Habis tidak ada lambang anggota, tato setan, atau tanduk."

"Kami ini iblis, Chanyeol. Bukan geng pemuda ugal-ugalan yang hobi balapan liar. Jelas saja tidak ada tato atau lambang anggota! Dasar bodoh! Plus, kami sedang dalam penyamaran. Apa yang kau harapkan dari iblis yang sedang menyamar?" katanya ketus.

"Oke, aku minta maaf," potongku, tanpa sadar berlutut di lantai. Bukan hanya hancur, harga diriku berubah jadi kepingan sampah tak berarti. "Sungguh sangat menyesal. Sori..."

"Itu masalahmu, Chanyeol. Kau yang memulai semua kekacauan, kau yang harus menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri."

KEJAM SEKALI DIA!

"Serius?!" pekikku histeris. "Kau tidak mau membantu anak temanmu?!"

"Aku hanya dapat perintah mengawasi diam-diam dari ayahmu—Raja Kai, bukan membereskan seluruh ampas yang kau ciptakan. Lagipula cuma dia yang berhak menyuruh-nyuruhku." jawabnya datar. Keras kepala dan susah diganggu gugat. Terlalu kaku. Cih.

"Kukira kau iblis yang menyenangkan," sindirku. "Rupanya kau sama saja dengan _babu-babu_ lainnya. Membosankan."

Dia menyipitkan mata, kelihatan tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau membosankan!" tudingku. "Berpura-pura menggangguku, kukira kau teman yang asik, rupanya itu semua cuma akting."

"Inilah keahlian kami," katanya malah bangga. "Sama seperti kau."

"Aku punya hati. Aku tidak kaku atau tunduk terhadap sistem tirani. Neraka kayaknya sama saja dengan jaman purbakala. Kaku. Ketinggalan jaman. Antek-anteknya mirip robot yang cuma bergerak kalau disuruh," sindirku.

Yang bikin kaget, Gongchan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wah, wah, wah, lihat anak kecil ini. Mengkritisi Neraka seenaknya seolah-olah kau yang berkuasa. Aku penasaran gimana tanggapan Raja Kai mendengar komentar putra jeniusnya barusan. _Fine_ , aku akan membantu memulihkan ingatan para penggemar gilamu."

Aku bersiap-siap loncat memeluknya. "Termasuk Chen?"

"Termasuk anak kecil itu."

Aku susah payah menerjang angin untuk memeluknya, Gongchan malah menghilang, sehingga aku cuma memeluk ruang hampa di atas meja counter. "Hei!" protesku.

"Pelukannya nanti saja," Sekarang dia duduk bersila diatas meja panjang di belakang sana. Namja itu tersenyum. Senyum khas jahilnya yang biasa. "Kalau kau sudah berhasil mengembalikan Raja Kai."

"Tapi—" aku hendak protes lagi. "Kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak tahu cara mengembalikannya. Dia belum mengajariku ilmu penambah umur."

Dia angkat satu tangan. "Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu yang bertele-tele. Sudah cukup berbaik hati aku mau disuruh-suruh bocah merepotkan."

"Yes, sir. Terima kasih banyak," ucapku agak tidak rela.

"Sana pergilah! Selamatkan dunia atau apa. Awas kalau kau coba-coba ganggu adik-adikku lagi!" ancamnya. Kukira bola matanya akan berubah jadi api menyala-nyala, ternyata dia hanya melayang lalu pecah seperti gelembung udara. _Well_ , cara lenyap yang klise. Dasar membosankan.

Keluar dari ruangan, keadaan mall kembali ke sediakala, tidak ada rombongan sasaeng fans. Aku terlalu senang hingga tidak peduli kondisi semua korban yang kusihir. Mereka mungkin sedang kebingungan di dekat pintu masuk utama. Celingukan tolol. Bertanya-tanya mengapa ada karpet merah membentang di pintu masuk dan lagu penyambutan Ratu Inggris diputar dari pengeras suara.

 _Huaaaaaaaaaaaa…_ aku menghirup oksigen segar serakus mungkin.

Ini baru namanya udara kebebasan.

"Chanyeol!" Chen melambai dari jauh. Berjalan cepat menghampiriku. "Daritadi kucari kau kemana-mana. Jadi tidak berburu cewek?"

Berburu cewek?

Oh, barangkali yang dimaksud Gongchan pemulihan ingatan tadi adalah mengembalikan keadaan mereka seperti sebelum aku melempar mantra cinta ke langit-langit.

Dia merogoh saku celananya, kaget menemukan kotak cincin warna hitam. "Apa ini?"

"Itu barusan kau beli untuk Xiumin hyung, ingat?"

Dia kelihatan skeptis. Sudah jelas. Temannya keturunan iblis. Bagaimana dia bisa percaya semudah itu? Belajar dari pengalaman. "Chanyeol, kekacauan apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini? Kau memantraiku supaya cepat-cepat melamar Xiumin hyung? Gila! Lulus SMA saja belum!"

Sayangnya Chen versi romantis tidak berpikir sampai lulus SMA. Tawaku meledak, kutepuk-tepuk pundaknya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Cerita lengkapnya menyusul, kekacauan kali ini lebih parah dari bayanganmu. Pertama-tama, kau harus membantuku mencari orangtuaku."

"Kenapa mereka? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada kotak cincin di kantong celanaku?" Dia membuka penutupnya, sekilas tadi kukira bola mata itu akan pecah saking lebarnya dia melotot. Tampangnya horror. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau menyuruhku beli cincin?! Tidak masuk akal! Mana Xiumin hyung? Dimana Kris hyung?"

Gigiku gemeretak nahan emosi. "Bukan aku yang menyuruhmu, oke? Kau sendiri yang tergerak membelinya. Saingan dengan Kris hyung. Kau menelponku tiba-tiba bilang—" Niatku untuk memberitahunya sekarang jadi batal.

"HAH?!" Dia makin terguncang. "Saingan dengan Kris…? Kenapa aku saingan beli cincin dengan Kris hyung? Sebenarnya siapa yang akan kulamar? Beneran Xiumin hyung, kan?"

Kasihan sekali Chen. Dia mungkin akan mengiris urat nadinya kalau aku cerita dia hendak melamarku kira-kira sejam yang lalu.

Menghadapi orang amnesia jauh lebih menguras tenaga ketimbang mengajak antek-antek iblis ngobrol.

Sebuah ledakan keras meledak di sisi lain mal, diikuti oleh jeritan. Puluhan suara jeritan!

Aku mengikuti suara teriakan, dan, untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, aku berlari melintasi mal. Aku membayangkan Kai melakukan hal-hal buruk, menyuruh orang-orang menyembahnya sementara punggung mereka terbakar, merantai mereka ke tembok, menyuruh mereka membersihkan lantai dengan lidah. Tapi bukan itu yang kutemukan. Justru sebaliknya. Orang-orang menjerit karena gembira. Ratusan uang kertas melayang turun dari lubang di langit-langit.

Hujan duit?!

Semua pembelanja berjuang untuk meraih lembar demi lembar uang sebanyak mungkin. Berjibaku. Tarik-tarikan. Berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lantai yang diselimuti uang tunai ada Kai dan ibu punk-ku. Saling berpelukan.

Memang dia bergaya punk. Mulai dari baju sampai celana pensil ketat. Poni rambut jadulnya itu mendukung.

Kudatangi mereka. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Kai memalingkan wajah, sementara ibuku terkikik. "Seperti yang kau lihat," dia memainkan kancing atas ayahku dengan gaya manja yang bikin mulas. "Dia bikin orang-orang serakah ini sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menggangguku. Bukan begitu, _honey_?"

Hueek. Honey.

"Tidak kok," jawab Kai. Tapi ada rona merah di pipinya yang mendukung ucapan ibuku. "Habis mereka terlalu berisik. Sampai bikin pintu penyambutan, jadi aku beri mereka sesuatu yang lebih. Uang."

"Aku masih mau nonton pemuda tinggi itu bernyanyi," rengek ibuku. "Kau payah!"

Pemuda tinggi?

Mataku terpaku ke satu sosok yang sedang memunguti duit dengan penuh ambisi. Ada gitar di punggungnya. Dia menendang bokong kakek tua yang berjongkok tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Minggir, Pak! Bagian sini jatahku!"

KRIS?!

Sial! Kai menyulap Kris jadi cowok berotak kosong mata duitan! Tidak akan kumaafkan!

"Kau tidak butuh manusia rendahan." tukas Kai, jelas cemburu. "Lihat." Dia melambaikan tangan seperti biasa, dan semua pengunjung yang sibuk berkelahi membeku bagai patung. "Bukankah ini jauh lebih baik? Tenang dan damai. Seluruh mall ini adalah milikmu, sayang. Kau bisa beli apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau bebas minta apapun dariku. Apa pemuda pirang sombong tadi bisa mengabulkan impianmu? Kurasa tidak."

"Segalanya?" Mama menyeringai lebar. "Aku boleh minta segalanya?"

" _Segalanya_ ," Ayahku meng-amini.

"Termasuk menyingkirkan para pengganggu?"

"Yap."

"Gimana dengan dia?" Mama menunjukku. "Kenapa anak mencurigakan ini disini? Bukankah sudah kau suruh jaga rumah?"

"Akan kukirim dia kembali ke rumah," jawabnya angkuh.

"JANGAN!" pekikku langsung menyambar tangannya supaya berhenti melambai. "Plis, jangan! Aku ini—" Aku hampir lupa mereka tidak ingat siapa aku. "Aku ini saudaramu. Aku cuma mau nongkrong sebentar bareng kalian," pintaku memelas.

Kai melirik ibuku.

"Baiklah," ucap Mama. "Selama dia tidak menghalangi jalan. Semua yang ada di mall ini milikku."

Kai mengangguk yakin. "Aku janji dia tidak akan mengganggu."

Dia menjentikkan tangan ke udara. Lagi-lagi mereka menghilang! Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Ini harus segera diakhiri.

"Hei, anak kecil. Ayah dan ibumu ke arah sana." Gongchan muncul secara ajaib di belakangku, melayang beberapa senti dari tanah. Telunjuknya terarah ke gerai baju dan produk kosmetik paling megah di mall itu.

"Oke, sip. Makasih sudah membantu," Kuberi dia dua jempol.

Gongchan hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu dia ikut-ikutan menyatu dengan udara luas.

Aku melewati patung-patung manusia sambil menatap miris Kris hyung. Gara-gara aku dia mengalami satu hari paling buruk sepanjang sejarah. Masalah cowok itu belakangan, sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Masa depanku dipertaruhkan. Jika aku gagal 'menjinakkan' mereka, bisa-bisa aku terlahir kembali jadi keturunan iblis jahat dari orangtua yang otaknya kurang beres.

Aku berlari memasuki bagian sepatu dan dompet, mengikuti lorong rak-rak baju dan sepatu yang berliku-liku, akhirnya bertemu mereka di konter parfum. Langkah kakiku terhenti, mengendap pelan-pelan, menunduk untuk curi-curi dengar percakapan mereka.

'Gimana menurutmu?" Namja kulit pucat itu menyemprotkan parfum ke atas. "Suka baunya?"

"Lumayan," sahut Kai.

"Lumayan?" Dia tampak kurang puas. "Aku mau dengar komentar yang lebih dari lumayan! Kalau itu yang ini gimana?" Mama memilih parfum yang berbeda. Yang satu ini dia semprot ke pergelangan tangannya lalu didekatkan ke hidung Kai.

"Mmm," Kai mengangguk.

"Itu dia," Sehun menampakkan senyum puas. "Aku penasaran, apa si ganteng akan menyukainya juga." Cowok manis itu melirik Kai sekilas, berusaha memanas-manasinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padanya?" Kai mencampakkan semua belanjaan pujaan hatinya ke meja konter. "Aku punya kekuatan! Apa bagusnya bocah kelebihan tinggi badan itu? Dia biasa-biasa saja."

"Biasa-biasa saja?" Sehun mendengus. "Semua orang di mall ini terhanyut melihat permainan gitarnya. Kau tidak dengar? Dia punya suara yang jantan sekali. Menurutku dia luar biasa tampan, charming, dan punya 'kekuatan'. Pesonanya sungguh luar biasa. Berapa orang di mall ini yang terpesona melihatmu?" omongannya betul-betul bikin kuping sakit. Aku tidak heran ayahku tersulut api.

"Kau ingin tahu berapa orang?" katanya angkuh. "Lihat saja! Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan semua orang di mall ini, membuat mereka tunduk dan memohon kepadaku. Lalu setiap jiwa mereka akan jadi milikku. Kau akan lihat siapa yang lebih kuat dan mempesona!"

Aku tercekat. Oh Tuhan, perasaanku tidak enak.

Kuikuti dia keluar dari gerai. Kai melambaikan tangannya ke angkasa. Menciptakan papan bertuliskan MAKE A WISH yang terbuat dari api. Mengembalikan semua patung yang beku jadi manusia. "Kemari dan mendekatlah, manusia!" panggilnya lantang. "Ini kesempatan kalian. Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginan. Apa saja!"

Secara pribadi, kalau ada pemuda aneh yang membuat papan tanda dari api lalu berteriak di muka umum akan mengabulkan keinginan, aku pasti lari terbirit-birit.

Rupanya aku termasuk dalam kaum minoritas, bahkan Baro dan Sandeul yang rangkingnya sepuluh besar berturut-turut cukup lugu untuk mempercayai tipu daya ayahku. Antrian panjang manusia mulai terbentuk, dari ujung ke ujung. Semua orang ingin impiannya jadi kenyataan. Tanpa tahu jiwa mereka jadi taruhan.

Aku terlalu shock untuk mencerna pemandangan di depan sana. Otak bodohku malah membeku. Pria pertama dari barisan maju, tampak antusias bernegosiasi dengan ayahku.

"Aku kepingin menang lotre berhadiah keliling dunia. Bisa tidak kau kabulkan itu?"

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya enteng. Kai pasang lagak sok jago. Menurut dia sih kecil saja. Jangankan keliling dunia, tur keliling Neraka sekalian pasti dia kabulkan. "Tanda tangani kertas ini."

Pria itu mengambil pulpen di genggaman Kai, dia bahkan tidak membaca apa isi perjanjian di kertas. Aku yakin di bagian paling bawah, tercetak dalam font 8, ada kalimat: **Serahkan jiwamu.**

"Besok, saat bangun tidur kau langsung jadi mega-jutawan."

"Waw, gampang sekali ternyata." Pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak perlu keluar uang sepeser pun."

Orang itu keliru! Dia justru sedang rugi besar! RUGI BESAR!

"Next," kata Kai, mempersilahkan korban berikutnya maju.

Yixing berdiri di depan ayahku. Senyum sumringah mengembang di bibirnya.

Jangan dia juga! Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang ini?

"Sebutkan keinginan terpendammu," tanya Kai. "Apa ada orang yang kau sukai? Aha! Pasti ada. Apa dia keinginan terbesarmu? Cukup sebutkan dan tanda tangani, dia akan langsung jatuh ke pelukanmu."

TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! APA-APAAN?!

"Ya, aku harap Chanyeol mencintaiku."

"TIDAAAK!" jeritan itu akhirnya terwujud juga di bibirku, bukan hanya dalam hati. "Tunggu! Jangan dikabulkan! Yixing, kumohon," kudekati dia. "Yixing! Tarik kembali harapanmu, kau bercanda ya? Aku sudah punya Kris hyung."

"Tanda tangani kertas ini, keinginanmu jadi nyata." Kai menampilkan smirk licik.

Hebat. Ini baru namanya ayah yang suportif.

"Kai, Kai, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Penting. Sekarang juga." Tadinya ingin kupengang pundaknya, tapi aku takut tubuhku tercincang-cincang dalam sekali lambaian tangan.

"Apa?" bentaknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, aku ini adikmu, kau tidak mau adikmu berada di bawah pengaruh sihir kan?"

"Sekali terucap ya pasti kukabulkan," jawabnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku punya kekuatan juga! Kalau aku sampai tergila-gila pada Yixing, siapa yang tahu tindakan nekat apa yang bakal kulakukan ke… anak tak berdosa ini? Aku bisa melatih dia supaya merebut posisimu di Neraka. Apa itu yang kau mau? Kekuasaanmu direbut manusia macam Yixing?" hasutku.

"Kau dan cinta monyetmu ini bukan ancaman. Lagipula, pakai kekuatan pun, dia tidak bakalan menang melawanku."

Kami berdua melirik ke Yixing. Kedua tangannya menutupi muka. Tampangnya pucat. Kakinya gemetaran. Sebentar lagi dia nyaris terompol-ompol di celana. Tuduhan Kai tepat 100%.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan menang, tapi ngapain kau pusing-pusing menambah masalah dan musuh? Bukankah kau iblis yang sibuk? Daripada menghadapiku dan Yixing, calon musuhmu kelak, mending kau abaikan saja permintaannya, ya? ya? Ayolaaah… lakukan ini demi saudaramu," pintaku berusaha membujuknya.

"Oke," jawab Kai menggerung muak. "Aku melakukan ini supaya tidak perlu berurusan lagi denganmu. Kau sungguh merepotkan dan bawel."

Wah….

Kata-katanya tadi…

Agak… menyakitkan…

Kai ayahku yang kemarin tidak pernah keberatan berada di dekatku, memberiku wejangan panjang lebar, dia malah memohon agar aku kembali ke kehidupannya.

"Baiklah, Nak." Fokus Kai kembali ke Yixing. "Buat keinginan lain. Yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Umm…" Yixing menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan mataku. "Gimana kalau… aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah selama-lamanya? Dan aku mau dibayar jutaan won hanya dengan bermain game."

"No problem," Kai menjentikkan jari dan kertas lain muncul di tangannya. "Tanda tangan tepat di dalam kotak."

Kuhalangi langkahnya. "Yixing. Jangan. Plis."

Kai melotot seram, aku tidak menggubris pelototannya. Ini Yixing. Walaupun dia konyol, dan aku tidak sudi mengencani dia demi suatu alasan, bukan berarti aku tidak peduli. Dia tetap seorang teman.

"Tapi aku lebih senang tinggal di rumah daripada ke sekolah," Yixing bersungut-sungut. "Aku suka main game."

"Yah," kataku. "Kau juga bilang kau suka padaku. Iya kan? Kalau kau benar-benar suka, dengarkan aku, jangan tanda tangan di kertas itu. Kalau kau benar-benar peduli, pergi sana dan tinggal saja di rumah. Just… go home!"

Wajah Yixing semakin memerah, dia melirik ayahku dan reaksi khawatirku bergantian. Ada perasaan malu dan kecewa yang terlihat jelas.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yixing." bujuk ayahku tak mau kalah. "Dia bahkan tidak suka kau. Dia suka Kris. Dia tidak peduli denganmu. Untuk apa kau turuti omongannya? Apa untungnya bagimu?"

"Itu tidak benar, Yixing. Kita ini teman baik. Aku peduli padamu, kumohon, pulanglah sekarang juga." Kupegang kedua pundaknya. Kutatap dia lekat-lekat. "Pulanglah. Oke?"

Mulutnya sudah terbuka, hendak membantah.

"Plis," aku memohon. "Plisss…"

Dia mengangguk senang. "Oke…" lalu menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen, balik badan, melangkah pergi.

Thank God.

Satu jiwa terselamatkan. Masih ada ribuan lagi yang menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Teens Parents in Action (Part III)"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Hai haiiii :***

 **It's me back agaaainn! Cuma sampai segini yaaa (T_T). Maaaaf. Inipun juga lanjut ngetik dalam rangka lagi seneng, soalnya tadi pas buka pengumuman, nama saya lolos! Setelah 2 bulan nunggu. Yang berarti saya bakal lanjut kuliah lagi bulan September. Ya, semoga selama nganggur nunggu semester baru dimulai saya punya waktu dan mood buat ngetik. Maaf ya teman-teman, habis sempet ilang mood dan bingung gimana mau ngelanjutinnya. Ini aja saya sengaja bagi jadi tiga part lagi. Part berikutnya nyusul. ASAP.**

 **But at least, I hope you guys like it. And don't forget to leave a comment. Seperti biasa :D.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 8: Teens In Action (part III)

**Bedeviled**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Chen, Tao, Jinyoung, Gongchan, dll

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Dengan kekuatan merepotkan yang dia miliki, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol merubah dirinya menjadi LUAR-BIASA-AMAZING hingga semua orang di mall tergila-gila padanya. Kai dan Sehun yang marah besar memberi Chanyeol hukuman—dan itu termasuk tidak ada acara kencan dengan Kris selama Tiga bulan penuh. Chanyeol jelas saja tidak terima. Lagi-lagi _sim-sala-bim!_ Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hanya butuh satu kalimat keliru, kedua orangtuanya kembali ke usia remaja lalu kabur bersama-sama karena mereka _amat sangat_ saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol mendapat beban dunia di pundaknya.

Kai akhirnya bisa meninggalkan jalan hidup iblisnya. Tapi karena dia kembali ke remaja, siapa yang tahu bencana apa yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh Raja-Iblis-Versi-Tujuh-Belas-Tahun? Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memperbaiki keadaan ketika dia punya satu ton penggemar yang mengikutinya kemana-mana? Dengan dibantu Kris dan Chen, dimulailah misi pencarian yang sangat merepotkan itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Teen Parents in Action (Part I** **I** **I)**

" **Mau tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari punya orangtua ajaib? Punya orangtua ajaib berusia 17 tahun!"**

* * *

 **#HAPPY READING#**

* * *

 _Sunday, 08/11/2015_

 **Chanyeol's P.O.V**

"Jangan pernah ganggu bisnisku lagi! Mengerti, tidak? Aku sudah berbaik hati daritadi. Kau terus mengacaukan semuanya dan bikin muak. Minggir! Aku masih punya urusan penting." Bola mata Kai jadi hitam seluruhnya.

Aku tetap tegar di tempat. "Yang kau lakukan ini salah! Ini… ini bukan dirimu…"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soalku, telinga lebar cerewet!"

"Telingaku tidak lebar!"

"Itu karena kau jarang bercermin."

Aku sedang tidak mood berdebat soal telinga. Ayah kandungku menghina telingaku… wow, berat juga cobaan kali ini.

"Kita bahkan baru ketemu tadi pagi," tukasnya _kekeuh_.

Ya, gelagat dan ingatan Kai lebih buruk dari orang amnesia. Dia berbahaya. "Baiklah, kau benar. Tapi para pengunjung mall ini, mereka cuma sekelompok orang tak bersalah yang ingin belanja keperluan keluarga. Kau tidak butuh jiwa mereka. Bukankah targetmu hanya orang-orang berperangai jahat? Mereka-mereka ini orang baik." Minimal aku kenal beberapa diantara mereka—teman-temanku dari sekolah. Sisanya sih kebanyakan wanita-wanita tua yang ingin membeli brokoli, daging domba, dan peralatan masak. Lalu hadirlah Kai… merusak daftar belanjaan. Mereka mungkin bisa dapat berton-ton daging domba dari Kai, atau satu lemari plus panci-panci baru abad ke-25, tapi jiwa mereka taruhannya! Harus mengabdi pada Raja Iblis seumur hidup. Kan sayang! Timbal-balik yang sangat tidak setimpal.

"Aku bebas mengambil jiwa manapun sesukaku. Apa pedulimu? Aku bebas membangun tentara di kerajaanku. Membuat neraka jadi tempat yang paling kuat dan berjaya. Apa pedulimu? Akan kutunjukkan pada orang-orang bodoh ini aku yang paling hebat. _Yang terhebat._ Sehun pasti kagum. Tak ada yang sanggup menandingiku. Tidak ada!"

Nada bicara Kai sarat semangat kegembiraan. _Full of blessing and excitement_. Aku baru lihat dia selepas ini. Dia tampak lebih gembira daripada waktu kubilang aku mengijinkan dia masuk ke kehidupanku.

Yang dia lakukan ini bukan mengabulkan impian orang. Ini jalan untuk memuluskan mimpinya sendiri!

"Aku butuh tim sukses yang besar. Banyak orang yang bersedia mengerjakan apapun yang kusuruh."

"Ini gila," komentarku mulai putus asa.

"Tidak." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini menyenangkan. Dan ini baru permulaan."

"Mohon bersabar ya. Yang mau silahkan antri. Ayo, ayo, mari gabung ke antrian. Kalian tidak perlu susah payah kerja. Impian kalian akan terkabul." Suara serak datar itu mengalihkan fokus, bukan hanya suara itu menyuruh orang-orang tetap berdiri dalam antrian dan berpromosi demi iblis, tapi suara itu rupanya datang dari mulut ibuku. Oh-funky-Sehun!

"Ma!" panggilku. Cowok remaja sableng itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Masuk akal sih. Dia 'kan lupa dirinya seorang 'Mama'. "Sehun—maksudku… Hunnie!"

Dia berkoar-koar sambil menggiring lebih banyak muda-mudi polos untuk bergabung dalam antrian dengan iming-iming uang saku jutaan serta mobil gratis, baru kemudian menuju ke arahku. _Well_ , ke arah pacar tersayang—lebih tepatnya.

Dia tersenyum centil, mengedipkan mata pada Kai. "Aku menolongmu mengumpulkan orang-orang ini, beb. Aku baik, kan?"

BAIK APANYA?!

"Sehun!"

Dia melotot kejam kepadaku. "Apa sih?"

"Apa?" Aku melotot balik. "Tega-teganya kau berbuat begitu!"

"Tega kenapa? Dasar orang aneh tidak jelas."

"Tega sekali kau membantu iblis menyesatkan orang-orang!" pekikku.

"Apa salahnya membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan?" Dia mendengus sambil melipat tangan di dada. Sombong luar biasa. "Ini kesempatan emas."

"Oh ya, tentu." Kusetel intonasiku, pura-pura riang. "Terus imbalannya apa?"

Sehun memutar mata. MEMUTAR MATA! "Kolot. Makanya buka pikiranmu. Toh Kai tidak akan menyakiti orang-orang ini."

"Kau bercanda ya?" suaraku meninggi. "Perbuatan Kai akan menyakiti mereka! Cowok kebanggaanmu mengambil jiwa manusia!"

"Terserah deh. Memang harusnya begitu. Kai memberi apa yang mereka inginkan, kenapa dia tidak boleh dapat sesuatu sebagai imbalan?"

Apa orang ini benar-benar ibuku? Pribadi yang sama yang hobi meracik serum kebaikan? Yang rajin membersihkan udara rumah dari aura-aura buruk? Yang bersahabat dengan tiang totem berwajah seram dan suka menggendongnya kemana-mana? Mustahil dia rela membantu iblis… jadi volunteer malah! Ibuku versi remaja pasti punya pola pikir omong kosong mengambil jiwa-jiwaan ini cuma semacam game yang unik. Bukan masalah gawat.

"Ma—hunnie, apa kau lupa, dia itu jahat! Iblis keji!"

Sehun malah mengedipkan mata sok seksi. "Aku ingat."

Oke, aku tahu Kai telah merapal sebuah mantra supaya ibuku menerima dengan lapang dada kekuatannya serta hal-hal supernatural di dunia, tapi ini _terlalu_ pengertian!

Senyum manis penuh hasratnya terpaku pada Kai. "Menurutku dia keren sekali."

Ya, ya aku baru ingat. Ibuku versi ini tergila-gila pada bad boy.

"Iblis bukan berarti dia jahat."

Iblis bukan berarti jahat? Itu logika darimana ya?

"Kai masih lebih manis dan rendah hati dibanding mantan teman baikku."

Rendah hati? Otaknya pasti berceceran di lantai waktu berpindah-pindah tempat tadi.

"Kau harusnya lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Si brengsek itu mendorongku ke genangan lumpur. Dan bukannya menolongku berdiri, dia malah ikut tertawa."

Apa ibuku juga punya masa remaja yang kelam? Dia tidak pernah cerita.

"Cho Kyuhyun si bajingan idiot itu mendorongku! Aku tahu dia sengaja. Dia cuma iri karena kepopuleranku mengalahkan reputasinya. Aku tahu dia jealous! Bukan salahku kalau semua gadis tergila-gila pada pesonaku. Dia saja yang payah! Makanya kubalas dia, kuracuni minumannya pakai obat pencahar. Jadi selama ujian berlangsung dia ke toilet terus hingga terpaksa ikut remedial karena kertasnya kosong."

Oh. My. God. Ibuku rupanya punya masa remaja yang beda-beda tipis dengan Jung- _fucking_ -Jinyoung. Dia populer. Digila-gilai para gadis. Penggemar bad boy. Keras kepala. Pembully terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Kurang apalagi? Pria yang membesarkanku selama 17 tahun ini adalah kandidat kuat yang sudah pasti mendorongku ke lumpur dan meracuni minumanku jika seandainya kami terlahir di tahun yang sama, bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, dan duduk di kelas yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh antusias ke Kai. "Aku punya ide!" katanya sambil tepuk tangan keras. "Aku harus membalas Kyuhyun! Kai, aku butuh bantuanmu, kita kerjai dia bareng-bareng. Kita buat wajahnya jadi penuh keriput. Buat dia otomatis melompat-lompat seperti katak setiap kali ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Atau kita ubah suara dengkurannya mirip babi. Kau bersedia kan, sayangku?"

"Apapun untukmu," Kai menyeringai sok keren. "Kau ingin Kyuhyun? Sekalian kupanggil dia kemari."

Beberapa detik kemudian, gumpalan awan kelabu muncul di atas kepala kami. Secepat kilat awan kelabu itu lenyap, secepat kilat seorang pria paruh baya tinggi muncul di tengah-tengah kami. Pakai kaos oblong jelek kebesaran dan celana piyama yang sudah gompal-gompal ujungnya.

Kebingungan. Dia menoleh takut-takut. Tercengang shock. "Ini bukan kamarku! Dimana ini?" pekiknya kelabakan.

"Siapa itu?!" Sehun menghentakkan kaki di lantai. "Itu bukan Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak mungkin," Kai tampak takjub, memandangi tangannya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah keliru."

"Ya, kau pasti keliru. Itu bukan dia! Siapa bapak itu?" Dia cemberut dan siap memaki orang-orang.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini!?" Pria itu juga hampir meledak. Dia melirik ke ibuku dan terperangah saat itu juga. "Sehun?" Dia geleng-geleng. "Tidak. Bukan. Pasti putranya. Astaga, mirip sekali…" Mulut dan matanya membulat tak percaya. "Kau… anaknya Sehun?"

Wow. Reuni yang sungguh mengharukan. Ck! Kenapa endingnya selalu begini?

"Anak? Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini?! Aku belum punya anak!" Sehun berteriak frustasi.

Sudah pasti pria itu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun yang pernah diare seharian hingga terpaksa ikut remedial, ini Kyuhyun versi orangtua. Kyuhyun yang seharusnya seumuran dengan ibuku yang asli. Pria itu Cho Kyuhyun masa kini.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sambil memijati dahinya. "Aku mungkin berhalusinasi. Tadinya aku tidur-tiduran di kasur, bersantai, nonton siaran bola. Ini gila. Apa aku jatuh tertidur? Pasti ini mimpi buruk. Kenapa bedebah kecil Sehun ada dalam mimpiku? Ayolah, Kyu. Bangun, bangun!" dia tepuk-tepuk pipinya sendiri. "Cepat bangun."

Ibuku meradang. "Siapa yang kau panggil bedebah?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, terpaku dan membeku. "Bocah tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu! Mana rasa hormatmu?! Tidak hanya muka yang mirip, ternyata kelakuannya sama-sama bobrok!"

"Maaf Tuan Cho… permisi…" Aku buru-buru melerai. Maksudku, ini sudah tahun berapa? Sudah tidak jaman! Ibuku versi dewasa yang bijak tidak akan mungkin memulai perkelahian kekanak-kanakan dengan musuh semasa SMA-nya. Dia mungkin akan tos, salaman, berdamai, lalu minum teh hijau berdua sambil bernostalgia. Yang jelas bukan ribut dan saling memaki di tempat ramai! "Dengar, pintu keluar ada di area shopping center. Kau bisa lewat sana."

Pria itu mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya?"

Ya ampun, jangan bilang dia telmi.

"Kau sedang bermimpi," dustaku, mencoba melancarkan jurus hipnotis. Kutaruh kedua tanganku di pundaknya. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Super dalam. Trik ini selalu berhasil pada magician. _"Ini mimpi. Ini tidak nyata. Dan setelah aku selesai berhitung, dari satu sampai tiga, kau sudah harus kembali ke rumahmu. Satu… dua… tiga—Kembali ke kamarmu! Kembali ke rumahmu! Lupakan kejadian ini. Kau tidak pernah bertemu kami! Kembali!"_

Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sang rival masa sekolah berjalan menjauhi kami dengan patuh.

BERHASIILLL! YIHAAAA! Kemampuanku meningkat!

Setelah aku membereskan satu orang, datang dua orang lagi menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun.

"Chanyeoool!"

"Kris! Chen!" aku balas melambai-lambai. Kebetulan sekali. Aku butuh mereka di sisiku. Sendirian saja menghadapi Iblis dan partner-in-crime-nya yang baru benar-benar cobaan berat.

"Chanyeol, tadi aku bertemu Kris hyung di sana, memeluk segepok duit sambil komat-kamit seperti orang yang tanpa sadar merampok setelah kerasukan. Kupikir pasti itu ulah ayahmu."

Aku tertawa jengah. Lalu melirik pasangan aneh paling fenomenal di mall ini. Mereka sibuk promosi dan menarik orang-orang supaya antri. Tatapan nanarku kembali ke Kris, cowok itu masih agak paranoia dan linglung. Tampangnya pucat, penuh tanda tanya dia menatap sekeliling.

"Hyung," Kutepuk pipinya, lembut. "Hyung, ini aku."

Dia mengerjap kaget. "Chan? Chanyeol? Oh, syukurlah." Dia menerjangku dan kami berpelukan sebentar. "Aku takut sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku tidak ingat. Tau-tau saja di tanganku ada uang… banyak uang kertas… dan seorang kakek yang tersungkur di lantai. Aku tidak tahu ada apa ini sebenarnya. Aku berperilaku kasar dan liar seperti binatang."

Aku tidak berani bilang dialah pelaku utama yang menendang pantat kakek itu. Kris bisa pingsan, padahal aku butuh dia sekarang.

"Hyung," kutempelkan jari telunjukku ke bibirnya supaya dia berhenti meracau. "Kau dan Chen harus membantuku, kita sedang dalam misi."

"Misi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, kau kepingin tahu siapa ayahku sebenarnya?"

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku," aku membeo. "Setelah ini kau akan tahu makhluk seperti apa dia, juga siapa yang kau pacari ini."

Kris melongo.

Chen tidak bermulut ember dengan mengatakan kekacauan ini delapan puluh sembilan persen ulahku, dia hanya diam sambil memberiku tatapan "aku akan membantumu mencari solusi meskipun aku masih marah soal cincin kawin". Aku baru saja hendak memeluknya, ketika suara jeritan bahagia seorang cowok melengking keras di udara.

"Mobil baru! Yeaaaaaaaaah!"

Baro! Gawat! Sudah sampai di Baro!? Berikutnya Sandeul, lalu Minseok hyung…

"Chen, tarik pacarmu dari antrian! Tarik! Tarik semua orang! Bantu aku keluarkan teman-teman dari sana."

Tanpa disuruh berulang kali dia sigap berlari mendekati antrian panjang. Perang sumpah serapah dengan ibuku yang keras kepala saat berusaha menarik tangan Xiumin hyung menjauh.

"Chanyeol," Kris menginterupsi pikiran mumet di kepala. "Aku tidak tahu… semua ini benar-benar membingungkan. Aku heran daritadi kenapa selalu bertingkah ganjil dan tidak masuk akal. Aku merasa ada energi… atau entah apa istilahnya, energi aneh ini menguasai pikiranku. Seperti mengurung akal sehat, aku berada di bawah kendali."

"Cara kerjanya memang mirip hipnotis." Aku berpaling sesaat. Kira-kira gimana reaksi Kris kalau kubilang energi aneh yang mengurung akal sehatnya itu berasal dariku.

"Kurang ajar, kau harusnya seret dua temanmu itu kemari! Bukan mengusir para pelangganku pergi!" pekik Kai meledak-ledak marah.

"Jangan sombong. Mereka tidak mau apa-apa darimu!" balasku. Berdiri di depan Kris, menghalanginya dari serangan si iblis.

"Tentu saja, manusia macam apa yang menolak jadi milyader di usia muda?" Dia melayang mendekati Chen. "Apa keinginanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau mengabulkan keinganku," jawabnya ketus.

Kai mengedip pada Kris. "Gimana dengan kau?" tanyanya. Kris sudah pernah melihat wajah ayahku sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya saja, aku ragu dia masih mengenali ayahku dalam bentuk remaja brutal dan sok ini.

"Hyung, itu tipuan," kuperingatkan dia.

Kai mengibaskan tangan dan mengirimku ke seberang ruangan. Aku terhempas keras dan jatuh dengan posisi bokong duluan. Terus terang, aku merasa agak terhibur karena Kris justru berlari menghampiriku. Ekspresi mukanya panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak!" teriakku, mengabaikan Kris gara-gara ayahku mulai beraksi membujuk Chen dengan segala iming-iming impian dan kekayaan supaya dia menandatangani kontrak—Hitam diatas putih. "Kau itu siapa sih? Jin?! Begitukah caramu? Mengabulkan keinginan semua orang? Dasar jin abal-abal! Kupikir kau mengontrol orang-orang agar berbalik menuruti keinginanmu, tapi sekarang malah kau yang dikontrol oleh mereka. Mau-maunya disuruh-suruh manusia. Kedudukanmu memang lebih rendah!"

Kai berbalik menghadapku.

Berhasil! Bermain-main dengan ego selalu sukses memancing perhatiannya. "Kau itu iblis! Kau hanya buang-buang waktu mengurusi manusia-manusia di mall bodoh ini. Kau pikir itu bisa membuat Sehun cinta dan tergila-gila padamu? Pergi berlibur sana! Taruhan, pacarmu lebih tertarik jalan-jalan keliling dunia."

"Benar juga," Kai memijat kening.

 _Pheew!_ Akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

"Aku lebih baik dari ini," lanjutnya. "Aku berpikir terlalu sempit dan dangkal. Mall bukan satu-satunya tempat di dunia." Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah, setelah kupikir-pikir, saatnya mengambil alih seluruh dunia."

Bukan itu maksudku!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkkkh!

Raja iblis bodong!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini balasan karena berani mengganggu," Suara Kai benar-benar pure evil. Rendah dan bergema. Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa begitu. Beberapa orang yang berdiri di antrian kini berharap lebih baik mereka di rumah sambil makan ramen cup ketimbang berada disini. Ya, mereka masih belum sadar siapa pemuda tan yang sok kuasa ini, hanya saja feeling manusia mereka merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Chanyeol! Menjauh darinya." Kris berusaha menarikku mundur.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Kami punya ikatan darah," jawabanku terdengar dewasa, profesional, dan kalem sekali. Sukses meyakinkan Kris yang panik, buktinya cengkraman tangannya mulai mengendur, walau aku sendiri tidak yakin. Ikatan darah bisa apa? "Kau yang harusnya menjauh."

"Berhenti menyakiti orang-orang. Lupakan ambisimu," Aku berjuang membujuk Kai. "Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali dan mencoreng nama baikmu sebagai raja iblis." Tidak ada pengaruhnya sih. Buktinya majikan para iblis itu malah tertawa.

"Bocah telinga lebar, biar kuberitahu, kau bukan tandinganku! Lihat ini!"

Tiba-tiba, bersama seluruh makhluk hidup di mall ini, kedua kakiku terangkat ke udara sekitar empat meter dari lantai. Kemudian, dengan sekali lambaian tangan, Kai mengirim kami semua ke langit-langit dan memutar tubuh kami bagai gasing.

Orang-orang menjerit massal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kenapa ini? Berhenti! Berhenti! Kepalaku pusing!"

"Apa ini?! Turunkan kami!"

"Ibuuuuuuuuu! Aku phobia ketinggian!"

"Ampuuuuuuuun!"

"Tolongggg!"

Aku merasa seperti naik wahana di taman hiburan. Hanya saja wahana ini akan berputar selama-lamanya! Kai mengubah kami semua—kecuali pacarnya—menjadi tornado mini!

Aku melihat Chen dan Kris serta anak-anak dari sekolahku. Mata Chen terpejam rapat-rapat, wajahnya mulai menegang. Putaran angin semakin cepat. Jinyoung and the gank menjerit dan meraung histeris. Baekhyun pingsan dan tubuh mungilnya terputar-putar pasrah mengikuti pusaran angin. Terbanting kesana-kemari. Sungguh terhibur melihat mereka ketakutan. Nah jeleknya, bagaimana aku sempat menari dan berbahagia jika aku sendiri bernasib serupa? Putaran semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Banyak anak kecil menangis. Para ibu menenangkan anak-anak mereka, padahal mereka juga menangis.

Semua benda dibawah kaki berubah menjadi bayangan samar, lampu-lampu berubah menjadi bayangan yang terang dan berkilauan. Mataku pusing, kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Kami diputar oleh tornado dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ada apa sih ini!?"

"Seseorang tolong kami!"

"Panggil polisi!"

"Kai, turunkan mereka!" pintaku.

Dia mencibir sinis. "Turunkan saja sendiri. Bukankah kau punya kekuatan?"

Tubuhku terempas dan menabrak tubuh Kris. Cowok itu terpental ke jendela Burger King, aku sendiri terpental ke papan iklan McD.

Tidak lucu! Kami bukan mainan gasing sialan! Kai harus diberi pelajaran!

Tubuh kami melayang dan terangkat kembali ke udara, berputar makin dasyat.

"Aku mau turun. Perutku sakit, aku mau muntah," keluh seorang wanita pertengahan dua puluh sembari menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku juga!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol! Lakukan sesuatu!" pekik Chen masih dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Tolong kami!"

Aku merasa pusing sekali. Rasa mual hampir mencapai permukaan tenggorokanku. Semuanya tampak seperti bayangan kabur yang terang dan tidak jelas. Udara terasa mencambuk wajahku. Rambutku berkibar-kibar dengan liar. Kami terus berputar, semakin cepat… semakin cepat lagi. Aku mengedipkan mata. Mengedip lagi, berjuang keras mencari dimana posisi Kai berdiri. Seluruh tenagaku terkuras sampai ke batas maksimal hanya gara-gara ini.

"Oww!" aku kembali terhempas, ke tubuh Chen kali ini. Lalu angin membanting kami ke sisi yang berlawanan. Aku terjatuh di deretan bangku, Chen terjatuh di atap kios soft drink.

"Hentikan angin ini! Hentikan!"

"Ini terlalu cepat!"

"Aku mual!"

Aku sendiri masih merasa mual. Isi perutku berakrobat. Mulutku terasa asam, kurasakan sisa-sisa ampas makan malamku naik ke leher.

Pusing… amat pusing… jidatku terbentur kanopi toko, bahuku terbanting dan entah menubruk benda apa. Lampu hiasan?

Diatara suara-suara jeritan, sekarang aku dapat mendengar suara erangan yang keras, dan kulihat percikan warna kuning berhamburan di udara. Seorang anak benar-benar telah mengeluarkan makan siangnya! Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Rasanya pahit bercampur asam. Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar termotivasi untuk…

 _Huekk._

Tahan, tahan, jangan muntah. Tahan. Kututup mataku untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing itu, tapi sia-sia.

Sampai kapan kami akan berputar seperti ini? Sampai kapan?! Aku harus mencari cara… tapi… APAAAAAAA?!

Seorang anak kecil kembali mengirimkan muncratan muntah ke udara. Kalau tadi warna kuning pekat, yang ini warna putih dan menggumpal. Orang-orang menjerit jijik.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Jaket mahalku!" pekik Tao yang kecipratan. "INI MAHAL TAU!"

"Chanyeol!" suara Chen berasal dari suatu tempat entah dimana. "Kumohon… cepat! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Suara-suara jeritan marah dan tangis ketakutan mengalahkan suara raungan angin topan ganas.

Tanah tampak miring ke atas. Lantai tampak menghantam langit-langit. Posisi ubin lantai dan kubah atap seperti bertukar tempat. Semuanya bergelombang. Semuanya bikin pusing. Cahaya lampu bergoyang-goyang. AKU GILA! Tanpa sadar aku berteriak "MAMAAAAA!" Tubuhku membawaku ke tempat yang salah, aku berputar ke arah Mamaku, mengirim dia bergabung ke parade manusia-manusia angin topan.

Dia ikut berteriak histeris. "Kaaaaaaaaaaai! Turunkan aku! Awas kau!"

"Maaf… sori sori," Kai langsung bertindak dalam sekali perintah. Dia bekerja dibawah daya tarik ibuku.

Oke aku punya rencana.

Sehun baru saja sampai ke tanah, tapi kudorong salah seorang manusia angin berputar untuk menghantam tubuhnya telak-telak. Dia kembali bergabung dengan kami.

"KAI! SUDAH CUKUP! Turunkan aku! Hentikan permainan tololmu! Ini tidak lucu lagi!" jerit Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Bawa mereka semua turun! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku! Teriakan jelek mereka bikin telingaku pecah!"

Ya, ibuku berhasil membantuku dan melakukan tugasnya dengan caranya sendiri. Karena sedetik kemudian semua orang terhempas kembali ke lantai yang dingin. Semua. Tanpa terkecuali.

Beberapa orang terbatuk-batuk dan segera merangkak ke tempat aman, jauh-jauh dari Kai.

"Aku mau pergi dari tempat gila ini!" pekik Jinyoung. "Ayo, guys!" Dia berlari lintang-pukang mencari pintu keluar diikuti teman-temannya. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong pergi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Hikmah dari insiden tadi, mata khalayak umum mulai terbuka. Orang-orang akhirnya sadar siapa Kai.

Aku mau keluargaku kembali. Aku tidak mau punya ibu sombong tukang perintah yang punya mulut kompor dan senang memanas-manasi iblis. Aku tidak mau punya orangtua yang bahkan tidak mengenaliku sebagai putra mereka. Aku tidak mau punya ayah freak yang terlalu berambisi ingin mengontrol seluruh planet.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan para pengacau itu berbuat semena-mena kecuali… aku. Iya kan?

"Kau harus menghentikan ayahmu," Chen terseok-seok menghampiri. "Kau harus memperbaiki ini sebelum kerusakannya bertambah parah. Dia sanggup merubah kita jadi… angin topan, FUCKING HURRICANE! Coba pikir apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan terhadap ratusan rakyat tak berdosa di luar sana? Kau mau bencana menyebar luas?"

"Aku tidak mau." Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah semacam jubah besi ajaib yang bisa melindungiku dari sihir hitam paling jahat sekalipun. Masalahnya sekarang aku tidak tahu gimana cara menciptakannya tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan aneh lain. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Oh ya? Kapan kau akan selesai berpikir? Aku mau pulang dan tidur sebentar, bilang ya kalau sudah selesai."

Dia bercanda, kan?

"Chen!" seruku putus asa. "Jangan melucu dulu! Kau harus membantuku. Aku bingung."

"Yang tadi sindiran, caplang!" Chen spontan menjerit. Aku tahu dia kesal dan sama bingungnya. "Tapi… hei… kurasa aku punya ide." Sebuah cengiran jahil melintas di wajahnya. Aku tidak suka itu. Perasaanku tidak enak. Apa yang hendak dia lakukan? Ide apa?

"Apa? Apa?" desakku cemas. "Cepat beritahu aku."

"Hei kau!" Chen menoleh ke Kai sebelum sempat kuhentikan. "Aku berubah pikiran. Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Kau ngapain sih?!" kupelototi dia.

"Ini bagian dari rencana," Chen tersenyum.

"Jangan, jangan." Aku menggeleng kencang. "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Yes," dia malah nyengir.

"No," aku melotot.

Dia manggut-manggut. "Yes."

"NO!" pekikku frustasi.

"Percayalah, Chanyeol. Aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ayahmu. Seperti angin topan tadi."

Aku tidak tahu musti bilang apa. Terlalu banyak himpitan tekanan di pundakku saat ini.

Kai melayang mendekati Chen. "Aku tahu mulut pembual sepertimu hanya berlagak, akhirnya kau menyerah juga. Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan memohon dan berlutut di kakiku, aku bahkan tidak perlu mengabulkan apa-apa."

"Ah, dasar banyak omong!" Chen bersedekap. "Mana? Mana buktinya? Aku perlu bukti nyata, tuanku, perlihatkan kemampuan spektakulermu dulu. Supaya aku benar-benar yakin sebelum menyembah di kakimu."

Hah! Chen menyerap banyak hal, dia memakai caraku! _Smooth way_. Kacaukan kepalanya, permainkan egonya, dengarkan sebelah telinga. Kai paling cepat tersulut kalau ada yang meragukan kemampuannya.

"Kalau kau memang mampu, Yang Mulia, perlihatkan dong, jangan bertele-tele."

"Oke," Kai menyanggupi dengan mata memicing sengit, tampak geram setengah mati, namun di sisi lain butuh pengakuan. "Cepat ucapkan permintaan bodohmu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chen menatapku sebentar, mengedipkan mata, lalu berbisik. "Kau pasti bisa, Chanyeol."

Dua pelupuk mataku terasa panas. Chen… sampai segitunya dia…

"No way!" seruku, kurebut kertas di tangannya, kurobek jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Hama pengganggu!" desisnya. "Apa kau tahu cara mengenyahkan serangga perusak? Injak sampai gepeng."

"Dan apa kau tahu cara menyingkirkan iblis ambisius yang terlalu berambisi menguasai mall?" balasku percaya diri. "Buat orang yang paling dia sayangi berbalik melawannya. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari pacarmu," tunjukku ke Sehun.

Ibuku sedang mengagumi Kai seolah-olah dia sejenis roti panggang chocolate chip bertabur sirup. Aku berkonsentrasi ke matanya, kukirim kekuatan telepati lewat sorot mataku. _Lari sekarang! Jangan dengarkan Kai. Kabur sejauh mungkin dari dia._

Ibuku mulai berlari.

Kai menjentikkan jari, dan seolah ada lengan tak kasat mata yang menarik kerah bajunya, Sehun terdorong mundur hingga berdiri di sisinya lagi. Namun hanya beberapa detik, saat Kai mencoba berbicara dia menyumbat telinganya pakai tangan, lalu kembali berlari.

Kupikir Kai akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan Mama. Tapi dia malah berpaling murka ke arahku, "Dasar sok pintar, jangan senang dulu. Aku benci diganggu. Dan akan kubuat kau menyesal."

"Kai, tenanglah. Calm down," tukasku. Dia serius. Alis hitamnya nyaris bersatu di jidat. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Bola elektrik muncul dari kepalan tangannya. Dia menggeram dan mendesis. Total ingin merontokkan nyali.

"Kuperingatkan kau…" Kai melangkah maju, sementara aku bergerak mundur. Semakin dia melangkah, semakin aku merasa terdesak hingga punggungku menempel di tembok.

"Jangan Kai, kita ini saudara, ingat?" Aku gemetaran. "Plis…"

Bola-bola energi di tangannya membesar. Percuma. Rayuan ikatan darah sudah tidak mempan.

Aku melotot gentar. "Kau benar-benar ingin memusnahkanku? Disini? Di depan semua orang?"

Kai mengedikkan bahu santai. "Yang bilang memusnahkan siapa? Aku hanya akan mengirimmu pergi."

"Kemana?" tanyaku waswas dan hati-hati karena merinding.

"Aku tidak tahu," Dia menunduk, mengamati dua bola listrik maut di tangannya. "Mungkin di gurun? Padang pasir Kairo? Di rumah igloo tanpa pintu di Alaska? Atau… mungkin… kau bisa jadi bintang laut di akuarium. Entahlah. Ada banyak pilihan."

Sialan. Dia bersungguh-sungguh! Dia benar-benar akan mengirimku pergi! Napasku tidak beraturan. Seperti ada sekantung semen mengganjal tenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau dikirim kemana-mana!

Alih-alih kasihan, Kai justru tertawa. "Merasa tak berdaya, hah? Mau mengemis minta ampun? Kayak aku mau memberi ampun saja." Kai melempar bola listrik jahanam itu ke angkasa dan menghantam lampu gantung di atas sana. Lampu itu menghilang. Berikutnya aku!

Aku spontan berjongkok. Kai tertawa semakin keras. "Ups, meleset. Tenang… tadi baru penasaran."

Tamatlah aku. Dihancurkan oleh ayahku sendiri. Betapa teganya dia lupa. Kenapa dia tidak ingat siapa aku? Kemarin-kemarin dia selalu bilang menyayangiku.

Kesadaran itu menghantamku.

 _Sayang…_

Perasaan asing mendadak mencuat ke permukaan.

Aku ingin ayahku menyayangiku seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku ingin orangtuaku kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu!" tahanku mendadak melompat berdiri. "Tunggu, aku menyerah oke? Kau boleh ambil jiwaku, aku mau surat kontrak tadi. Aku mau buat permintaan."

Kai heran. "Kenapa?"

Tidak sulit mengelabui Raja Iblis.

"Karena aku berhak mendapatkan sesuatu… aku… tidak mau terlibat masalah. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur dalam damai. Aku ingin rumah besar yang mewah untuk melupakan ini semua," jawabku lemah. "Aku berjanji aku akan berhenti mengganggu, kau bahkan bisa mesra-mesraan dengan Sehun setelah ini. Kau bebas menguasai planet-planet manapun, termasuk bumi. Bahkan kau bebas membuat matahari berhenti bersinar. Terserah. Aku tidak bakal protes, tapi aku ingin impianku dikabulkan sebagai gantinya."

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya sesaat. "Ya sudah. Asal permintaanmu tidak bawa-bawa namaku."

" _All right_ ," aku mengangguk senang. Penuh semangat menghampirinya. Aku tidak boleh lengah. Kai tidak bodoh. Dia cuma… licik.

"Aku masih tidak paham, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Tuh kan. Sudah kuduga dia bakal curiga.

"Aku…" Kali ini aku mencoba bermain Truth or Dare. Truth lebih manis dan _honest_ , agak menantang, tapi boleh dicoba. Atau kita mix saja keduanya sekaligus. "Aku telah banyak mengacau hari ini, dan aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku selagi bisa."

Kai mencibir. "Mau dapat penghargaan sebagai anak paling manis sedunia? Taruhan deh, pasti ayahmu akan sangat bangga," sindirnya.

Aku menutup mulut, tersenyum dibalik telapak tangan. "Tepat sekali."

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku sudah pakai kekuatan terlalu banyak, salah satunya mencoba mempengaruhi Sehun supaya kabur darimu, aku menyesal telah melakukan itu. Aku paham seberapa besar rasa cintamu padanya," tukasku. Kuharap pancingan emosional ini membuat Kai iba dan berhenti berprasangka. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia terus berlari dan merasa ketakutan setiap bertemu denganmu. Seumur hidupnya! Permintaanku: aku ingin membatalkan semua kekacauan yang telah kuperbuat. Aku ingin semuanya kembali. Tarik kembali mantra-mantra ini. Jiwaku sebanding dengan permintaan besarku. Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

Kai hanya terdiam. Tampak berpikir keras. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jari keatas kepalanya. "Deal." Sebuah kertas muncul dari dalam kepulan asap hitam bersama satu pulpen merah. "Tanda tangan. Bukan dirobek."

Dari sinilah timbul kepercayaan, bahwa jauh di dalam sana, dibalik mata gelap pemuda itu, ada Kai yang lama, Kai versi tua—ayahku—sedang mengamatiku. Ayahku tak pernah berbohong ketika dia bilang sangat menyayangiku. Dia bersungguh-sungguh. Jauh di dalam dirinya dia pasti merasakan ikatan yang kuat denganku. Itu sebabnya kata-kataku selalu berhasil menyenggol alam bawah sadarnya. Walaupun logika iblisnya melakukan pergolakan.

Aku memang bersungguh-sungguh menyerahkan jiwaku. Apapun! Apapun akan kulakukan agar keluargaku kembali. Jika ini sukses besar, aku akan meminta ayahku menggagalkan semua kontrak yang dia sepakati. Termasuk yang satu ini.

Kalau memang tidak bisa dibatalkan…

Yaaah… resiko…

Ya sudah. Hidupku berada di genggaman Hades.

I'M FUCKED.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku menulis coretan terakhir di kertas, segumpal asap muncul dan menyelubungi ayahku. Mama berlari mundur, entah habis bersembunyi dari mana dia, kemudian berdiri tegak disamping ayahku. Asap menyelubunginya juga. Aku melihat perubahan terjadi di wajah dan fisik nyata orangtuaku. Aku menyaksikan mereka bertranformasi dari remaja ke manusia hampir manula. Garis-garis abu-abu di rambut mereka kembali. Tinggi badan Mama bertambah. Otot-otot dan massa perut mereka bertambah. Pundak mereka melebar dan lebih tegas. Rahang juga lebih tegas. Tanda-tanda penuaan tipis bermunculan di bawah kelopak mata dan di beberapa sudut wajah. Ketika kepulan asap lenyap, mereka kembali jadi tua bangka biasa. Mama tua bangka biasa. Kai iblis tua angka.

 _Thank goodness they were back!_

Aku lebih dari bahagia. Ingin sekali kuadakan reuni family, minimal kupeluk mereka sampai masing-masing kehabisan napas dan mengomeliku.

"Selamat datang kembali," Kuberi mereka senyuman cerah. Tapi mendadak aku merasa cemas. Apakah mereka akan melanjutkan acara hukum-menghakimi yang tadi sempat tertunda atau justru bangga karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan dunia?

"Chanyeol," Mama menggeleng dan kerutan-kerutan muncul di jidatnya. Kerutan-kerutan halus yang tidak tampak di wajah remajanya. Whoa! Apa mengkhawatirkan aku sepanjang hari yang jadi penyebab dia cepat menua? Aku butuh penjelasan kenapa dia hobi menghukumku sementara masa mudanya amat kacau. Ya, dia marah besar. Hebat. Padahal aku sudah mengembalikan dia ke usia tua. Usia dimana orang-orang bertingkah bijaksana. Kupikir dia akan berterima kasih.

"Kau dalam masalah, Nak." Kai—ehm, Papaku ikut pasang wajah muram. "Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak sembarangan pakai kekuatan. Tidak tanpa pengawasanku."

Aku tidak percaya ini. Mereka masih berniat menghukum! Helooooo… aku 'kan sudah membatalkan kekacauan! Aku baru saja menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia dari _mereka_! Ya, maksudku, versi muda mereka. Kai mungkin malu karena aku lebih jenius darinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, itu kecelakaan. Sumpah."

"Cukup," Mama geleng-geleng. "Kita lanjut bicaranya di rumah."

Mengapa aku lupa menambahkan amnesia ke dalam daftar permintaanku? Amnesia akan sangat sempurna! Orangtuaku tidak bakal ingat seluruh kekacauan tadi. Bonusnya, aku terbebas dari hukuman.

Sekarang aku masih harus menghadapi satu kenyataan, orangtuaku ingat segala hal! Semuanya. Perfect.

Kai bahkan tidak bangga atau berseri-seri melihatku. Seharusnya aku yang meluap-luapkan kemarahan Dia telah melupakanku sebelumnya! Bertingkah tidak mengenalku. Justru dia yang harus minta maaf. Dia bahkan mengancam akan melempar bola energi laknat itu ke wajahku. Dia hanya ingin terlihat gagah dan keren dan berwibawa di depan ibuku. Barangkali dia tak peduli denganku atau keselamatanku atau keluarga ini.

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti ingin kontrak itu tetap berlaku supaya kau bisa menahan jiwaku? Dengan begitu kau lebih gampang mengendalikan pikiranku seperti boneka pertunjukan yang tak berotak."

Kai menghela napas. Tapi dia tidak menyangkalnya.

"Apa?!" Mama menoleh siaga. "Benarkah itu?"

Aku menunggu Kai menjelaskan sesuatu. Membantah tuduhanku salah dan tak berdasar. Habis aku terlalu marah. "Itu benar," aku mengangguk. "Saat Mama sibuk lari ketakutan, Kai mengambil jiwaku." Aku menoleh pada ayahku. "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini? Iya kan?"

Kai merunduk meratapi kertas kusut di genggaman tangannya. Dia kembali menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak mau jiwamu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin kau selamat. Kau putraku. Dengan kekuatan besarmu yang tak terkendali itu kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Baru dipikirkan saja sudah…" Dia berhenti berbicara dan malah menatap ke langit-langit. Tidak mungkin. Matanya berkaca-kaca? Dia terharu? Karena aku?

"Kau kelihatan tidak peduli…" aku menunduk menatap ujung sepatuku. Sekarang dibebani perasaan bersalah.

Tak disangka-sangka, dia meremas gumpalan kertas itu kuat-kuat. "Aku melapor ke istriku karena aku ingin melindungimu. Aku khawatir. Kau sendiri tahu apa dampaknya jika kekuatanmu berada di luar kendali. Kau membutuhkan ibumu. Menyembunyikan rahasia dari ibumu jelas bisa berpengaruh buruk terhadap emosimu yang belum stabil. Lihatlah yang terjadi hari ini, aku hampir menyakitimu, dan aku hampir menyesali itu seumur hidupku." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang tumpah ruah, meluber seperti air segar. "Untungnya kau mengambil langkah bijak. Kau bertindak cepat. Salut, Nak."

Kai melempar bola kertas itu ke lantai, seperti sampah yang tidak berarti apa-apa, dan dalam sekejap benda itu diselimuti api. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kertas itu terbakar habis dan berubah jadi serpihan abu. Aku merasa lega. Sekeping kecil beban terangkat. Jiwaku jadi milikku lagi.

"Kau sangat berarti bagiku, Nak." Dia menggeleng lemah sambil menghembuskan napas pelan, menatapku sendu. "Jangan berbuat begitu lagi. Jangan buat kami khawatir."

Begitu kuperhatikan sorot matanya, aku sadar dia bukannya marah karena aku pakai kekuatan, dia kecewa karena aku nyaris membahayakan diriku. Marah karena dia hampir melukai aku. Kesal karena dia tak bisa melindungiku dari kekuatan neraka yang dia miliki.

Ayahku peduli. Beban demi beban terangkat dari pundak, dia peduli, aku bersyukur aku punya ayah yang peduli. Aku mendekat, kupeluk dia. Kedua tangannya menyambutku dalam pelukan beruang besar. Ugh… aku tidak boleh menangis. Ayolah.

"Hei, libatkan aku!" Mama bergerak dan bergabung dalam pelukan keluarga bahagia. "Oh, Chanyeol, aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga senang," kubalas pelukan eratnya.

"Bukan berarti hukumannya tidak berlaku," dia membisikkan peringatan. Aku terkekeh kecil. Tentu saja. Mama kan ratu hukuman. It's okay. Dia bebas menghukumku. Lebih baik punya ibu galak tukang menghukum daripada ibu yang tidak peduli sama sekali. "Kau masih berutang banyak penjelasan," tambahnya.

Apa yang lebih penting dari membayangkan kuliah tujuh menit ibuku soal moral dan pemakaian kekuatan adalah tepukan pelan di pundakku. Aku menoleh, Chen, Kris! Aku mulai panas dingin lagi. Jantungku kebat-kebit. Kris berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah cerah dan senyum kalemnya, menginterupsi acara reuni keluargaku, menuntut tanggung jawab dan penjelasan.

"Hm… Chanyeol, aku mau bicara denganmu setelah ini, boleh?" Dia tersenyum sopan pada Papa dan Mamaku.

"Oh, mau pinjam Chanyeol?" Mama sumringah. "Sekarang juga boleh."

What?! Tidak! Apa?! Aku belum—

"Chanyeol," Chen meremas pundakku. "Aku senang kau berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang benar, alih-alih menciptakan kostum drakula salah pergaulan atau melenyapkan para pengujung di mall ini. Tapi Kris hyung butuh lebih dari sekedar penjelasan."

Aku gelagapan. "Enng.. ahh.. itu…"

"Nak?" Kai—mm Papa menatapku diiringi seringai penuh arti. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menghapus ingatan cowokmu, agar lebih memudahkan."

Memudahkan apanya! Aku mau mati! Ya Tuhan, ini lebih parah dari angin tornado mini. Perutku terasa dikocok-kocok. Kris penyebabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mall memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas ayah iblis kita dan kekuatan perusaknya. Terlebih jumlah orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kami tidak berkurang sama sekali. Malah makin ramai! Aktivitas sudah kembali ke sediakala sih. Ada yang sedih, ada yang senang, ada yang sibuk menelpon suaminya di rumah agar mengangkati jemuran sebelum langit kelam menjatuhkan vonis. Ayahku menepati janji untuk membereskan kekacauan sampai ke akar-akarnya, termasuk bagian delete memori dan-lain-lain. Tapi aku kebagian tugas paling sulit! Selain menyadarkan orangtuaku, aku masih harus meyakinkan cowok yang paling kusayangi kalau aku bocah setengah iblis baik hati yang tidak punya keinginan menguasai neraka. Aku tidak punya niat jahat untuk melanjutkan tugas merebut jiwa-jiwa lemah, menghasut manusia, apalagi menguasai bumi. Aku cuma mau jadi Park Chanyeol _reguler._ Bocah biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa kekuatan. Tanpa bayang-bayang mahkota di neraka. Tujuanku simpel. Cita-citaku sangat pasaran. Ingin sukses. Ingin bahagia. Ingin jadi pendamping hidup seseorang (Kalian tahu siapa orang itu). Kemudian menikah dan membangun keluarga harmonis bersamanya.

"Jadi…" Kris berdehem, melirikku, tampak salah tingkah. "Kau dan ayahmu…"

"Raja iblis dan sang buah hati, yap… itulah kami. Keluarga abnormal." Aku tertawa ganjil, sungguh sangat dipaksakan. "Ehm… kau masih punya kesempatan jika ingin mundur…" Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, tenggorokanku gatal. Kris terlalu sopan untuk menampilkan raut jijik. Aku pantas mendapat penolakan. Kris pemuda baik-baik, dia pantas mendapatkan orang baik-baik yang sebanding. Bukan keturunan iblis yang berkali-kali mengacau dan berbuat keributan disana-sini. Papaku memang tidak lagi ikut campur soal rekayasa ingatan. Dan kini aku tahu betapa tertekannya atmosfir kejujuran. "Silahkan benci aku." Aku menunduk, meremas jari-jariku, gelisah. "Maaf. Terpaksa merahasiakannya. Selama ini aku bohong padamu, hyung. Aku menyembunyikan identitasku karena aku khawatir dengan penilaianmu."

"Nah, bukan waktunya untuk menilai." Kris memberiku tatapan aku-sudah-menyaksikan-segalanya-jadi-terima-kasih-telah-mewarnai-hidupku. "Ceritakan. Dari awal. Dengan cara santai, anggap aku tembok yang tidak punya muka."

Kutahan kikikan geli dari bibirku. "Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena muka tembok ini terlalu tampan untuk dihilangkan dari pandangan."

Dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Kau juga terlalu keren untuk ukuran iblis. Kau iblis yang imut."

Gantian aku yang tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak imut. Tinggiku 185."

"Terserah, kau tetap imut di mataku. Iblis atau bukan," jawabnya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan satu tangan, "Hai. Namaku Kris Wu. Kau?"

Kuikuti tindak-tanduknya. Tanganku menjabat tangan Kris. Kubalas tatapan dalamnya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Murid tahun senior. Bukan manusia, bukan iblis. Aku ditengah-tengah."

"Hai, Park Chanyeol murid tahun senior bukan manusia bukan iblis." Kris terkekeh kelewat riang. Cenderung tidak serasi dengan tampangnya. "Kau manis sekali."

Berani bertaruh ada rona merah menyebar di kulit pipiku. "Hai juga Kris." Banjir kelegaan mengaliriku. Aku tidak percaya telah mengakuinya! Aku mengaku pada cowokku secara langsung! Tidak pakai perantara! Aku menghabiskan hampir satu tahun untuk mengira-ngira reaksinya. Takut Kris minta putus. Penolakannya menghantuiku, hingga membangkitkan kekuatan bodoh saking cemasnya, menciptakan kekacauan gara-gara aku terlalu arogan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran. Aku takut ditolak, nanti malah berbekas seperti cap telapak tangan pada semen basah.

Masih menganga, aku menatapnya tak percaya, berharap dia tidak melihatku sebagai spesies langka yang pantas diawetkan ilmuwan. Ternyata kami malah mengobrol santai. Berarti selama ini aku salah. Apa istilah lainnya? Keliru? Salah sangka? Terlalu pengecut?

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku.

"Marah? No. Agak sedikit kecewa—yes. Ternyata kau menganggapku sedangkal itu."

Faktanya dia sakit hati.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Menjelaskan latar belakang silsilah keluarga iblis bukan perkara mudah. Aku takut dan lebih gampang untuk punya pikiran bahwa semua orang akan memberikan reaksi yang sama begitu tahu siapa aku. Maksudku, Jinyoung saja menghujat ibuku karena dia peramal."

Aku melakukan generalisasi. Memukul rata. Keputusan yang sangat kekanakan.

"Aku bukan Jinyoung," dia makin murung. "Kalau kau cukup mengenalku, kau akan tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah setidak adil itu. Ya ampun…" dia mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Aku sampai salah paham, kita bertengkar hebat. Penjelasan ini lebih masuk akal dari kru-kru tivi yang menyusup demi merangkai surprise ajaib. Berarti yang terjadi di halaman belakang rumahku itu tidak disengaja?"

Aku gigit bibir. Pipiku panas. Rasanya ingin meleleh lalu bersatu dengan lantai. "Duh… soal itu aku benar-benar menyesal, sumpah, aku tidak pernah punya rencana mengukir inisial di pohonmu. Atau meteor di kolam… tidak ada yang masuk akal, aku takut dianggap gila."

Kris menghela napas, super panjang, dalam, dan sarat perenungan. "Mungkin aku bakal menganggapmu gila. Kau benar, seperti habis nonton pertunjukan sulap, memang sulit dicerna, sampai sekarang aku masih merasa sedang bermimpi. Luar biasa aneh tapi indah."

"Kenapa bisa indah?" tanyaku bersiap-siap melompat untuk mencium pipinya.

"Karena ada kau di dalamnya." Kris melirik syahdu. "Dan kuharap, kalaupun ini mimpi, aku tidak terbangun sampai kau memberiku sesuatu."

Apa aku benar-benar telah mengembalikan keadaan? Kris tidak dibawah pengaruh sihir cinta, iya kan? Apa bekas-bekasnya masih menempel?

"Chan? Helo?"

Aku mengerjap, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Sesuatu? Contohnya apa?"

"Hei, tidak seru dong kalau aku bilang-bilang. Bukan mimpi lagi namanya," protesnya. "Mimpi itu penuh dengan kejutan. Beri aku kejutan."

"Hyung, mana ada aktor dalam dunia mimpi membocorkan kepada lawan bicaranya kalau ini 'mimpi'?"

Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya, merasa kalah dan gerah. "Baiklah, just… do something. Will you?"

Kutatap dia sok serius. "Oke, oke… gimana kalau…" Kupersempit jarak diantara kami. "Ciuman?"

Kris berdecak. "Sudah kubilang beri aku kejutan! Jangan bertany—" Kutubruk bibirnya menggunakan bibirku. "Nyaa…" Kris tercengang shock. Berani bertaruh dia tidak siap dengan gerakan barusan.

Senyum tengil melebar dari sudut ke sudut. Skor untukku. "Kejutaaaan!"

Kris melempar sorot mengerikan. "Awas kau." Tangannya sigap menarik daguku. Dia mulai melumat bibirku di bawah tatapan para pengunjung dan decak geli mereka. Skor kami seimbang karena aku cukup terkejut. Bahkan, dia dapat skor sepuluh poin setelah berhasil membuatku seperti tersengat listrik. Setiap sel dalam tubuhku melonjak-lonjak kepanasan karena antusiasme berlebih. Aku merasa ingin tertawa. Kris membuatku merasa seperti angin musim panas yang berhembus damai mendampingi pergerakan keluarga burung camar bersahabat. Bercengkrama dengan mereka di angkasa biru. Dia membuat isi perutku terasa seperti kapal layar yang naik-turun di dermaga pada hari tak berawan.

Tapi kemudian, dari sudut mata, kulihat Chen, Xiumin, Papa, dan Mamaku menatap kami penuh penghayatan dari seberang sana. Chen berjinjit, berusaha mengintip ciuman kami lebih jelas.

Dengan segara aku bergeser, menjaga jarak dari Kris. Aku melambai salah tingkah, berjuang keras menyamarkan ekspresi bersalah dan tersipu-sipu di wajahku. Mereka balas melambai lalu berbalik, lanjut ngobrol dengan santai, seolah aku dan Kris hanya tetangga yang kebetulan tinggal bersebelahan dengan mereka.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," bisikku.

"Apa?" Kris malah budek.

Aku mendongak menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Ada masalah keluarga yang masih harus dibawa ke meja bundar."

"Meja bundar ruang makan di rumahmu maksudnya?"

Aku terkikik. "Kau ingat bentuk meja di ruang makanku?"

"Jumlah poster di kamarmu saja aku ingat," selorohnya bercanda. Dia meraih kedua tanganku, memainkan jari-jariku. "Oke. Selesaikan dulu urusan rumah tangga kalian, bilang kalau sudah, nanti kuhubungi, oke? Sampai jumpa Park Chanyeol murid tahun senior bukan iblis bukan manusia."

Ini yang kusukai dari Kris. Dia memahamiku. Dia memberiku ruang saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia tidak memaksa. Aku mengobrol banyak hal dengannya. Aku sudah membacanya, Kris bukan tipe tertutup sekali kau berusaha menyelami kepribadiannya. Memilih kejujuran tidak selalu mudah. Aku tahu ini adalah langkah benar yang harus dilakukan. Ya, aku senang tumpukan batu bata tidak lagi menimpa kepalaku dan menindih dadaku.

"Hyung, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menceritakan identitasku kepada anak-anak sekolah, termasuk teman-teman bandmu."

Dua jari teracung di depan wajahnya. "Promise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk di kursi Buddha.

Kursi Buddha tidak membuatku tenang, atau menyembunyikanku dari amukan, atau merubah pikiran orangtuaku. Mereka masih berdebat, berunding untuk menentukan jenis hukuman apa yang tepat.

Kalau saja mereka lebih memaklumi siklus para remaja, aku tidak mungkin berteriak. Gara-gara mereka juga semua kekacauan di Mall tadi bisa terjadi. Bukan aku yang meledakkan langit-langit Mall dan menciptakan hujan duit! Aku tidak pernah berencana mengubah mereka jadi remaja.

Ya, ya, percuma membela diri. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Mutlak.

Mama berucap datar namun mematikan. "Aku tidak percaya kau memilih menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Aku tidak mau kau kecewa."

"Omong kosong, mana mungkin aku kecewa?"

Aku tidak bilang "yeah", tapi raut mukaku cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Mama buru-buru menambahkan, "Memang benar, bukan kekuatanmu yang jadi masalah. Aku membuat ramuan dan jimat perlindungan setiap saat, kekuatan kecilmu hanya masuk dalam kamus peristiwa nyeleneh yang harus kupelajari."

Kok tidak terpikir ya? Mama selalu tertarik dengan benda mistis dan hal-hal berbau supranatural. Kalau aku cerita dari awal, dia mungkin hanya menganggap kekuatanku sebagai bakat, anugrah, sesuatu yang keren.

"Tapi…" Aah. Sudah pasti ada _tapi_. "Caramu menggunakan kekuatan itu yang bikin cemas."

"Oh ya?" Aku menyipitkan mata. Ini dia! Akhirnya keluar juga uneg-uneg utama. Dia pasti bakal berkoar-koar tentang betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya aku sebagai remaja keturunan iblis. "Ma, jadi menurutmu aku harus apa? Memanggil temanku pakai kekuatan telepati lalu balas dendam padanya saat dia sedang di rumah menonton siaran bola? Meracuni minumannya saat ujian supaya dia ikut remedial? Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu terhadap mantan sainganmu di SMA?"

Aku yakin sekali mendengar suara semburan tawa tertahan keluar dari mulut ayahku. Me versus My Mom. Satu poin berhasil kukantongi.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, oke? Dan kami bukan mantan saingan. Hanya seorang teman lama." Dia buru-buru berpaling ke ayahku. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal yang itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Kai mengangguk kalem. "Jangan khawatir. Sudah kubereskan. Dia aman kok, tidurnya sangat pulas."

Mama buang napas sesaat lalu memijat pundak kirinya. "Aku dibawah pengaruh, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku berbuat tolol dan kekanakan."

"Yang kulakukan hanya merubahmu ke remaja, Papa membuatmu jadi lebih pengertian dan paham tentang dunia per-iblisan, tapi kami tidak mengutak-atik sifat alamimu. Moral masa mudamu memang jeblok. Akui saja, Ma."

"Itu kan dulu," cibirnya masih berkilah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan anak-anak."

"Nah! Itu!" tudingku. "Mama tidak bisa menyalahkanku juga. Aku juga anak-anak, waktu seumuranmu aku tidak pernah mendorong siapa-siapa ke kubangan lumpur."

"Ya, tapi kau mengacaukan pentas drama sekolah. Nyaris merusak lampu sorot gedung, ditambah kolam renang pacarmu," balasnya kejam. "Kasus kita beda, Chanyeol." Dia ngotot memposisikan dirinya tak bersalah. Huh! Menurutku sama. Bedanya apa? Malah ibuku lebih parah. Aku tidak sengaja. Dia jelas-jelas sengaja ingin menyakiti kawannya. "Watak remajaku beda jauh dari aku yang kau saksikan sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?"

Mama kembali tarik buang napas. "Orang dewasa sepertiku telah mengalami banyak hal selama berpuluh-puluh tahun hidup di bumi yang sama, aku berproses, kau juga begitu nanti. Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak bangga punya kenangan masa remaja seburuk itu. Tidak! Tapi semua orang pada dasarnya akan berubah. Terima saja, hadapi itu. Ini bukan tentang aku, kita akan membahas masalahmu sampai tuntas."

"Ooo… aku paham," Kulipat tanganku di dada. "Maksudnya kau versi remaja bebas melakukan apapun, sementara aku? Secuil kesalahan kecil dan aku harus menghadapi hukuman seumur hidup?"

"Percayalah," Mama meremas pelan bahuku. "Aku juga selalu dapat hukuman saat seusiamu. Dulu aku berpikir aku tidak pantas menerimanya. Tapi yaa… aku pernah kacau."

"Menjaga kekuatanmu tetap pada tempatnya ada tugasku, Nak." Papa angkat bicara. "Pertama-tama kau butuh latihan jadi sewaktu-waktu kau butuh menggunakannya, tidak perlu ada embel-embel kecelakaan. Jadi kau harus betul-betul berlatih dan aku akan jauh lebih keras dan disiplin kali ini. Asal kau mau berjanji tidak menggunakannya tanpa sepengatahuanku. Kau bebas."

YES! Aku merasa lega sampai kulihat kedua orangtuaku saling bertukar pandang. Bibirnya melengkung perlahan, membentuk senyum simpul. Matanya berbinar-binar. Bahkan tanpa sihir cinta, ibuku tergila-gila padanya. Not surprised at all.

"Baiklah," bunyi kursi bergeser dan suara bokongku yang meninggalkan telapak tangan Buddha imitasi sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Aku setuju, apa rapat ini ditutup?"

"Tidak perlu buru-buru," tahan ayahku.

Sepasang alisku tertekuk. "Kenapa?"

"Kita semua harus ganti suasana. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan Barbeque? Super Beef Preme?"

Mama geleng-geleng. "Tapi tempat itu 'kan mahal sekali."

"Perfect," aku melesat ke kamar untuk menyambar jaket dari gantungan di belakang pintu kamar. "Kebetulan aku kangen barbeque!"

"Kau tidak kangen kami?" tanya ayahku iseng.

Kujulurkan kepala dari pintu. "Kangen. Tapi kalian bukan makanan. Plus, aku tidak jamin rasanya enak."

Papa mengeluarkan suara rentetan tawa terbahak-bahak. "Hati-hati, Nak. Semakin tua sapi semakin alot dan lezat."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Kata siapa? Lagipula kalian bukan sapi. Kalian orangtuaku, dan aku sayang kalian. I love you!"

Mama mendengus. "Ya, semoga bukan gara-gara daging barbeque."

"Tidak kok, aku betul-betul sayang kalian." Aku lari menubruk orangtuaku. Sekali lagi kami berpelukan ala keluarga bahagia. Keluarga aneh, kacau, langka, absurd, abnormal yang bahagia.

Saat di mobil, aku menatap tengkuk ayah ibuku bergantian. Mama benar, orang-orang berubah. Meski aku benci jadi seperti ayahku, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha untuk berubah… dan ya, aku sayang dia.

Untuk kali ini, aku cukup bahagia jadi diriku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Life In Peace. Bring It On!"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Hai haiiii :***

 **Sekali lagi thanks buat yang udah bersedia komen di chap lalu, makasihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **That's mean a lot for me :D. And untuk chap depan aku rencananya mau fokus ke konflik Chanyeol dan Jinyoung, dan mungkin.. buat mereka berdamai? Nah, untuk mencapai perdamaian, dibutuhkan penyelaman kepribadian masing-masing #asik (entah saya ngomong apa ini -_-). Apa teman-teman punya saran buat next? Of course, masih tetap akan ada krisyeol momen juga kaihun momen bertebaran. I'll figure it out. Tapi saya terbuka untuk saran dan masukan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan review dari kalian bisa jadi inspirasi buat cerita berikunya :D. Saya senang banget temen-temen reader udah mau fol/fav dan komen panjang/pendek.**

 **Sebagai penutup, I hope you guys like it. Chap ini adalah chap terakhir dari chap delapan :D.**

 **See you next chapter :***


End file.
